Naruto: Search for Greatness
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: What makes a man great? Is it the amount of power he has? The blood that flows through his veins? The will to protect what's precious? Can he find the answer, even with the rise of the Red Dawn? Powerful Naruto Good/Brotherly Sasuke [GODLIKE Akatsuki] tons of OC's. Mainly NaruIno, small harem [BLOODY SHINOBI WORLD] [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN] chapters 1-15 are good
1. A New Destiny

**A/N: Welcome to my fanfic. Its my first fanfic so bear with me y'all. **

**The main couple that will happen is Naruto and Ino. Then the harem will be Ino, Fem. Haku and Kurotsuchi**

**Major changes will be made throughout the Narutoverse in this fanfic so I hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh! I am starting to rewrite every chapter up to the Fourth Shinobi World War, so stay tuned and I am sorry if some parts are weird. It is a slow process to rewrite a fanfic. There will still be the same amount of chapters, but the chapters will be substantially longer. So enjoy better interactions with characters, better character build up, better everything :D**

**When Finish updating every chapter, the fanfic will continue on! By the way, this is the first fic in a planned series of fics. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but it would be too good to be true :/ **

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Destiny

"There he is! Get the demon!" A loud shout came out in the dark stillness of the night. Men and women with torches and other tools they happened to pick up. "Avenge the fourth!"

The target of their assault was none other than a recently turned, six year old boy. He was kicked from the orphanage a year prior to this day. So far for one entire year he lived on the streets, finding alleyways and different training fields to sleep in. He scrounged trashcans and garbage dumps for anything to use as clothing or blankets. He ate whatever filth he could possibly find to keep himself from starving to death. He hoped there was a light at the end of this endless dark tunnel that his life was.

Deep within this six year olds mindscape, the demon was giving him directions. He was telling the boy where to go and how to get out. Naruto being a six year old didn't really know who was giving him directions but he just went with it. Only hoping that he could get away from it all. He suddenly came across a small stand with a sign that read 'Ichiraku Ramen'. The boy suddenly charged in and hid behind the counter and hugged the leg of the shop owner, Teuchi. The old ramen stand owner looked down at the boy and suddenly recognized who it was. Those whisker marks were a dead giveaway.

He heard of the things that his neighbors said about the boy, some of them were quite horrendous, while others were just ridiculous, but he lived in an anti-Naruto neighborhood. He didn't want to lose any customers by allowing the boy to stay hidden so the old man was about to raise his ramen ladle to beat the child, but he saw the deep blue eyes that this little boy had. The eyes that no child should even have. His eyes showed pain and sorrow that most adults don't even experience. The little boy was bleeding profusely but he was alright somehow. The old man called for his nine year old daughter Ayame to come and take the boy to their apartment behind the stand. Teuchi was suddenly met by a large crowd of people with torches and weapons.

"May I help-" Teuchi was rudely cut off by the leader. He glared at the ramen shop owner. But answered Teuchi's question anyway.

"We are looking for the demon brat Teuchi!" The leader slammed his fist into Teuchi's counter breaking a large part of it. "We saw the creature running down this street. Now I want to know what happened or we will destroy your little shop. Now what will it be old man?"

Teuchi glared at the man with little care in his eyes. The old man looked at the leader of the mob with a defiant eye.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Teuchi's face was suddenly smashed into the counter. The old man stumbled back but he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. A very real wakizashi was held to his throat.

"Liar. The other shop owners on this street saw you tell your daughter to take him into your apartment. Now we all know where your allegiance lies, and it's not with Konoha." The leader smirked at Teuchi. "I used to respect you old man…ransack this terrible restaurant!"

The mob charged in and began to break the wooden chairs and began to destroy the wooden countertops. Teuchi was suddenly stabbed in the abdomen by the leader of the mob and dropped onto the floor like he was garbage. Suddenly Ayame and Naruto showed up. Both were being held by their necks by a massive man.

"Time to die Demon Brat!" The leader was about to behead Naruto, but something unexpected happened. Two anbu ninja showed up in an explosion of smoke. One anbu had a dog mask while the other had a weasel mask. Both looked to Ayame and Naruto and bowed slightly before speaking out.

"Weasel. Go bring the man to the hospital as quickly as possible." The anbu nodded and bent down to lift Teuchi to his feet. The anbu then shunshined as quickly as possible and left the dog masked anbu by himself. The remaining anbu drew out his tanto and looked at the men around him. The inu masked anbu swung his tanto with such speed and precision. The blade cut off the large man's hands. Naruto and Ayame choked slightly before regaining their composure. The anbu didn't even take a second look at the handless man.

"All of you, by order of the Hokage. You are all under arrest." Fifty clones popped into existence and put binding jutsu on the assailants of the three innocent people. "Ja ne. Naruto."

_The next morning…_

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed. The white was blinding to the young boy. He gripped his head tightly. A major headache had resided in his temples. The six year old sighed deeply as it finally clicked that he was in the hospital once again. He scratched his head in annoyance and blinked a few times. He yawned and looked around the room slightly hoping that someone came to his hospital room. He smiled brightly when his eyes laid upon the powerful figure known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun…" Hiruzen gave the boy a sad smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hai Jiji." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "How am I here?"

"Two ANBU protected you, but by the time they finished disposing of the mob, you passed out from blood loss." Hiruzen downcast slightly. Naruto sighed.

"Jiji…can I ask you something?" Naruto looked up at his 'grandfather'.

"Anything Naruto-kun." Hiruzen replied.

"I…I want to become a shinobi!" Naruto said with deep conviction. "Those ANBU were powerful! I saw how those people looked at the ANBU! They looked at them with respect and fear! And then they look at you with even more respect and fear…" Naruto then had an epiphany. "Even better than just a shinobi…"

"What is Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll become Hokage!" He shouted in happiness. "I will become Hokage one day old man!"

"One day indeed, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen gave the boy a genuine smile.

"But…I have another question…" Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked for the umpteenth time. Not that he minded.

"How do I go about becoming a shinobi?" Naruto asked. "Just yesterday, I became six…"

"Oh! How could I forget?" Hiruzen gave the blond child a beaming smile. "By law, every eligible child must be tested for chakra reserves and if they have enough they will be entered into the ninja academy."

"I wanna do that!" Naruto said with his child like happiness resurfacing. "…how do I do that?" Naruto asked with his head tilted slightly.

"Haha. Don't worry Naruto-kun. We can go to the academy to get tested for chakra later when you get out later." Hiruzen said.

"How about I get out right now?" Naruto asked.

"Ha! I know you heal fast, but you can't heal that quickly. You had cuts and deep bruises all-over your body last night." Hiruzen gave a hearty laugh.

"I am Naruto the Great!" Naruto shouted out. "I can't be held back by some little cuts! I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"Indeed you will be Naruto-kun, but one thing at a time. Rest for now. I'll be back in a few hours, and if your fine, then I'll get you tested for chakra." Hiruzen got up and left the room. "Sleep tight Naruto-kun."

_A few hours later…_

'This can't be…all that is required is at least a score of two thousand, but this kid is going into the high hundred thousands, and there no sign of stopping either!' Hiruzen and the instructors at the academy were staring at Naruto's chakra level tests and gawked at the sheer amount the boy had, and the machine hadn't even started calculating the Kyuubi. Naruto sat in front of them still channeling chakra. The machines calculation already had two sets of zero's and it continued to rise. Hiruzen did a quick calculation of the numbers and surmised that Naruto could spit out tons of A and B rank ninjutsu without feeling tired or even losing half of his chakra reserves and probably one or two S ranked before he runs out of half, with the right amount of chakra control that is. 'Oh kami…this kid could damn well take the Hokage seat right now!'

"Ok. Naruto you can stop channeling chakra now." Hiruzen said as his chakra levels just got calculated well into the millions. The number just kept rising as Naruto continued to exert chakra from his system.

"But I can still go!" Naruto smiled and surged even more chakra. "Take this!" Naruto went all out and surged so much chakra, that the machine exploded from over-exertion. The last number the machine was able to calculate to was a startling twelve billion. The same amount that Hashirama was believed to be at...when he was at his _prime._ Not when he was a child.

Everyone present looked in complete awe. Some of the anti-Naruto teachers lost their hatred and replaced it with complete undeterred respect for the kid. No one in the history of the academy had been able to do such a thing. Hiruzen looked to the instructors with a wide smile and was replied with the same smile from the teachers as well.

"SWEET!" Naruto jumped up from the ground that he was thrown to. "I am totally gunna become Hokage!"

"Calm down Naruto." One of the teachers laughed.

"Sorry…" Naruto said with a blush of embarrassment. "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Iruka Umino. I'll be your instructor for the next seven years." Iruka gave him a small smile. "And uhm…congratulations on destroying the machine. It only cost the academy two hundred thousand ryo." Iruka said with a sarcastic mirth to his voice.

"Again…sorry." Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh.

"It's alright." Hiruzen said with a smile. "Naruto come on. We will go and buy supplies for you."

"Alright Jiji." Naruto ran up to the Hokage's side and held a small part of his robe with his small hands.

_One year later…_

After one whole year of training and working on the shinobi arts, Naruto had excelled as a chakra and stamina freak to the point that he couldn't do any simple academy jutsu.

At least the constant attacks stopped.

But he was made fun of as the dead last. It wasn't his fault though; he just had too much chakra to control. It was like trying to stop a tsunami with a sheet of paper. Yeah. It's not going to happen. Naruto struggled so much in class. While most civilians left the boy alone once he was enrolled into the academy, but some of the instructors that Naruto had were assholes and screwed with the young boy's academics.

But putting his school life aside, Naruto was basically a loner, except for the fact that he was friends with Chouji, the resident fatass, and Shikamaru, the resident lazy ass. They became friends shortly after they were enrolled into the academy. Well it was mainly because Shikamaru's father made him do it. Chouji was going to become friends with Naruto either way because he was the only one that didn't make fun of him because of his weight.

Naruto came to class late today and was forced to sit next to the all-so-popular Uchiha. Naruto didn't understand what the deal was with him. In Naruto's eyes, the Uchiha was just another kid. The only difference was that he was from a more prominent and powerful clan than the others in his class. And what was up with the hairdo? Who is he trying to impress? The mother duckling in the pond outside in the playground?!

Naruto sighed and pulled out a seat and sat next to Sasuke. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, but the tension was there. Naruto was a lonely orphan sitting next to son of the clan head to the largest clan in Konoha.

But all of that changed one fateful night…

Naruto came back to the academy the next day expecting another empty day filled with nothing because the oh so important Uchiha was nowhere to be found, but instead, his ears were enticed by the rumor of the Uchiha massacre. Naruto's ears perked up. Sasuke was now an orphan. Naruto smiled sadly to himself. Sasuke's eyes were empty and devoid of emotion.

'There's someone like me now…'

Later that day, the blond boy was walking on his own near the Naka River. His hands were in his pockets. He looked to a playground nearby and scowled when he saw how happy some kids were with their families. He hated being alone. Even the old man had stopped coming over to his apartment. So Naruto continued taking the scenic route towards his home until he came across a strange site.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the platform jutting from the side of the river. He was staring out into the sunset but then looked up and glared at Naruto from the crest of the hill behind him. Sasuke then shut his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out with a weak voice instead of the one he used in class. "Can…Can I ask you something?"

Naruto froze and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath, contemplating weather he should walk off or go and talk to the lonely Uchiha. Naruto steeled his resolve and turned around and headed down the steps of the hill and got ready to sit next to Sasuke who surprisingly moved over to give the boy some space. When Naruto sat down, there was a very sad silence that went off between the two of them.

"Naruto…do you know what it's like?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. "I mean…do you know what it's like to be alone?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It only happened two nights ago…don't you-?"

"I know it did…but I was told to seek help instead of bottling it all in." Sasuke replied. "I am an orphan now…so the only plausible thought was to ask you…no offense…"

"None taken." Naruto replied. He looked out to the small waves in the river and heaved a sigh. "And yeah. I know what it's like."

"How do you deal with it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's hard, but you can manage as long as you have people with you to help you through it…" Naruto then went off to spill his life story. Sasuke got angry and disgusted at many of the atrocities that the villagers caused to the blond boy next to him.

"And then I blew up the chakra reading machine thingy." Naruto gave a little laugh at the memory from a year ago. "And then I became friends with Chouji and Shika and then here we are now."

"You make it sound easy…" Sasuke said.

"It's because I was able to get all of that off of my chest." Naruto said. "Now you try!"

"Fine…" Sasuke then spilled his life story. All the way to the Uchiha massacre. "Then Itachi told me, 'there is a great darkness ahead. Be wary little brother.' And then he hit me with a Tsukuyomi and then I woke up in a hospital the next day." Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction throughout the entire retelling of the night, and was happy that the boy got angry and felt repulsed at the same points that he himself was.

"Damn…" Naruto looked back into the river. "You actually had a family whereas I didn't…your pain is probably worse than mine…"

"No." Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto looked at the black eyed boy with surprise, but started smiling when Sasuke started smiling himself. "We are orphans. Our pain is the same. Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto perked up to the boy.

"Will you help me take down my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn straight, but will you help me become Hokage?" Naruto asked back.

"Hell yeah!" Sasuke said with a widening smile.

"Friends?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

"No." Naruto's smile faltered slightly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked slightly hurt.

"We'll be something even better. Brothers." Sasuke took out a kunai.

"What are you-" Naruto eyes widened when Sasuke slashed his palm open with the kunai. Sasuke winced slightly.

"Do the same." The Uchiha ordered.

Naruto drew out a kunai and dug the blade into his palm and slashed it open, drawing a large gash open into his palm. Blood poured from their hands.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. The cut started burning slightly.

"We shake hands." Sasuke and Naruto grabbed each other's slashed hand and shook tightly. "We are officially blood brothers."

"…what's a blood brother?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"A blood brother is what we of the Uchiha clan did with clansmen that we were close to. We fight, train, study, and do everything as brothers. Like family." Sasuke said with a small glint in his eyes. "What do you say?"

"I…" Naruto weighed the pros and con's, and smiled brightly when the pro's drastically outweighed the cons. "I accept…Nii-san."

_Many weeks later…_

Naruto was happy. He finally had a person to call brother, and said brother was rich, had a large compound, had huge training grounds, and best of all, had a massive jutsu library. He and Sasuke also ran across some stuff in Itachi's old room that ranged from huge suitcases filled with money from bounties he collected as an ANBU, to boxes of pocky and the best of them all for the two adolescent boys was the limited edition glass case of the Icha Icha paradise books by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

It ranged from the famous orange, all the way to almost nonexistent grey. They were also in numerical order. Naruto and Sasuke smiled brightly when they opened the grey Icha Icha book. Its cover said in bold letters, _Icha Icha Paradise: The Space Edition. Riku takes a 'spin' in 'space'_

Sasuke and Naruto giggled perversely for the next few days as they read through each book. Each one filling their child minds, thus ruining their childhood completely. Their minds became that of closet perverts in one afternoon. Oh the wondrousness that Icha Icha is. The two of them also ran across another book underneath Itachi's bed.

_How to screw with people (especially little siblings) _

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Sasuke and Naruto deadpanned when they saw the title. But when they opened the book, they received the greatest wake-up call of their lives. It's time to prank the shit out of people.

_A few years later…_

Naruto and Sasuke were smiling like idiots as they sat down from returning from recess. Naruto made a quick count of his classmates like he always did, but then realized that one of them was missing. He looked to Sasuke and gave him a knowing look and they both charged outside and found that one of them was missing indeed.

It was the blonde heiress that Naruto had started growing a crush on for a while. She was surrounded by a bunch of boys. She looked in distress and seemed royally pissed off. Naruto was about to charge in but Sasuke stopped him and shook his head. Sasuke mouthed the words 'just watch'.

Naruto was reluctant but nodded his head. Ino suddenly sent a haymaker punch into one of the boys' jaws and sent him flying into a tree. The rest seemed pissed off, but Ino rammed her fist into another boy and sent that boy into another behind him. Ino then jumped up and rammed her foot into another boy and brought her foot around and rocketed it into another boy's groin.

Both Sasuke and Naruto covered their groins as the high pitched scream reverberated in their ears. The unimaginable nightmares that they had after reading about Ryu getting the same punishment from Riku and Hana in the Icha Icha series. Sasuke and Naruto were crying anime tears as the thoughts of receiving the same started floating in their minds, but then they heard it. The loud scream of pain and anguish followed by a shout of pure rage.

They both hopped up to the second floor window and stared into Iruka's classroom to see all of the students laughing at a singed Iruka covered in itching powder. The two boys laughed even harder and high fived each other. But they high fived a little too loud. They looked back into the classroom to see Iruka glaring death upon the two boys.

"YOU TWO ARE GUNNA GET IT NOW!" Iruka screamed with his bighead jutsu activated. "A TRUE NINJA SHOULD BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THIS FALL!" The teach opened the window and threw some itching powder on the two boys causing them to lose their grip. All the while, Iruka was laughing like a maniac. They fell while trying to relieve themselves of the itching sensation, only to fall on the two remaining bullies that surrounded Ino.

She looked at the two most popular boys in her class, even though one was a genius and the other was a retard. She gave Naruto a small smile and nodded a thank you at the two and ran back into the building. She didn't even notice Iruka's bighead jutsu still activated with him _still _laughing like a psychopath.

Sasuke then looked to Naruto. "Think it's time to go ahead with stage two?" Naruto then nodded his head with a devious smile on his face. **"KAI!"**

Suddenly a weak explosive tag attached to a desk behind Iruka went off and sent him flying out of the classroom window and into the pond in the playground. After he splashed about he found the two pranksters and picked them up by their collars and scowled deeply at his star student and his worst.

_Another year goes by…_

"Sasuke-nii…" Naruto asked. "Do you think I have a chance with Ino?" The boy asked his brother.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sasuke sighed. "Out of all of the annoying girls in this class, I'd probably date Sakura."

"S-Sakura?!" Naruto choked on his spit. "W-Why?! She's the loudest one!" Naruto growled the last part.

"I know, I know. But she has potential…I have a really good feeling that she could be the one."

"Yeah, and I'll be a dolphin." Naruto sighed and looked to the front door. He took a deep breath and faced the front of the class. Ino then walked in with her popular strut like she did since the New Year started. Naruto didn't really like it, but who was he to judge. He sighed and sat back waiting for the inevitable trigger of their prank.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked into the classroom and sat in front of the two boys and smiled brightly when Sasuke filled them in on what they had done. Then it happened.

Iruka walked into the classroom with a cautious pace. He eyed the floor, ceiling and even eyed the desks. Turns out that Sasuke and Naruto were trying to break their previous record of seventeen pranks in one week and they were already at seventeen. All they needed was one more and their record was broken, and today was the last day of the school week.

Iruka took a deep breath and eyed the four boys who were smiling like mad scientists. He nervously trekked from the door to his desk. The moment he moved his seat over for him to sit, he went up in a pillar of flames. When the flames died down it came to reveal a deeply singed Iruka, but before the fire would continue to do any damage, a bucket of ice cubes fell from one of the ceiling boards and toppled its contents down onto Iruka.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were on the floor holding their sides as their laughter was sucking the air from their lungs. Iruka then pulled out three kunai with paper tags attached to them and hurled them with deadly accuracy and embedded them into the desks in front of each student respectively. The tag said in big bold letters; _DETENTION_

"What a wonderful way to start the day, huh, Sasuke?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes Ino will be pretty effing powerful in this fic, like she's supposed to be. In my opinion she had more potential to make it in canon, because of the fact that you know, she's part of a clan and all. She in my opinion could be wayyyyy stronger than Sakura ever could be, but whatever, that's why fanfiction exists right? **

**Oh and if the ages change in some parts, sorry. I know. I just don't have a freaking beta for this thing so meh. **

**So then review review review! I need that kind of stuff for me to even continue this thing ya'know? **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	2. Resurgence

**So here is the rewritten chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2: Resurgence

Silence held the classroom as everyone came to realize that the two pranksters were nowhere to be found. Iruka was cursing to himself as he and three other chunin were searching everywhere for the two. Iruka was covered in pink paint and the three chunin accompanying him were drenched in ice cold water filled with baby squids. Two of the chunin had tentacle marks on their cheeks and hands.

"I swear when I find those two…" One of the chunin growled.

"I know how you feel." Iruka growled as well.

But up above them, hidden by the ceiling boards was a black haired Uchiha and a blond haired Uzumaki. They were snickering to the point that they were near hyperventilation. Their noses were clinched tight by wraps. In their hands were kunai with a special explosive tag attached to it. The seal kanji of course said explode, but its contents were different. Prongs were in different places and there were at least two different levels of prongs drawn into the seal matrix.

It was a stink bomb.

A few weeks back, the two boys were reading through Itachi's book; _How to screw with people (especially little siblings)_, and the intermediate pranks ranged from nailing filing cabinets shut to stink bombs. They already had the harmless explosion, flame pillar followed by ice wash, and they also had the paint traps. Now they were taking it to the next level.

"Sasuke-nii. Since you have higher skill in shurikenjutsu, you may have the honor of filling out class with the smell of shit." Naruto gave a silent laugh afterwards.

"Indeed Naruto. Now watch the wonder of stink ensue." Sasuke spun the kunai in his hand before motioning Naruto to move the ceiling board. They were given full view of the Chunin search party and worried students. This was the first time that they pushed aside collateral damage all for the sake of a prank. "Take this!"

Sasuke hurled the kunai down and impacted the blade into the Shikamaru's desk. When the kunai's tag started sizzling, Shikamaru awoke with wide eyes. He shot a hand to his mouth recognizing the seal matrix and ducked under his desk.

_BOOM!_

Green gas spread throughout the room, entering everyone's noses. The academy students were on the ground screaming in pain and the chunin were on the floor covering their noses as tears formed at the corner of their eyes. They were screaming in pain. The horrid smell was too much to take. Even Sasuke and Naruto had underestimated the power of the stench.

When they opened their mouths to laugh at the misfortune of their classmates, the smell had found a path into their mouths. The instant disgust they felt caused them to remove their hands from their noses, allowing even more of the smell into their bodies. Naruto and Sasuke started choking on the smell, causing them to fall through the hole in the ceiling and land onto Shikamaru's desk, right at ground zero of the gas attack.

After an hour, the gas had dissipated, but everyone was on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Tears were pouring from Naruto and Sasuke's eyes as they had taken the brunt of their own prank. Even though they were severely wounded they were able to communicate.

"S-So how many pranks have b-backfired on us?" Sasuke asked. His body was so numb that he didn't even move his head to look at Naruto.

"That would be prank number fifteen that backfired on us…" Naruto moaned out. His eyes were dry and his nose was on fire. His mouth was parched, and his throat was rough. He wanted to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach, for he had already thrown up from the stink bomb. Or stink tag, whatever you want to call it.

Once the rest of the class recuperated from the horrifying experience of being in the middle of a gaseous form of a shit storm, they looked at the two pranksters and glared at them, sending as much killer intent at them, causing the two to shrink even smaller than what they were.

The two of them stared in complete fear of what was to come because what they had done. Iruka and another Chunin grabbed the two boys by the scruff of their necks. More specifically, their collars. The two boys were still too numb to even engage with conversation with one another.

_Three weeks later…_

After their last prank, Naruto and Sasuke promised to themselves that they would no longer commit pranks of that scale in such a small room. It even got to the point that they weren't even going to commit pranks again. But then again, that was a prank too. You will never know what their plans are, unless they let you, because that means that you would have been extremely close to them to be let in on the prank. Or that was just for the sake of misleading potential targets of the pranking.

In the meantime, since pranking was out of the question, Naruto and Sasuke started revamping their training with elements and such in the Uchiha training ground. Sasuke's known affinity was fire, but that was it so far. Naruto's affinity was wind so far as well.

Sasuke had mastered the Gokakyuu no jutsu, the Housenka no jutsu and was showed promise in kenjutsu. He was also extremely proficient in shuriken jutsu and taijutsu.

Naruto showed great promise. He had almost infinite chakra reserves which meant that he could practically drool out A and B rank ninjutsu without any problem. Naruto was also a stamina freak and was able to go on for hours without breaking a sweat. Naruto may not have had the genius skill that his Uchiha counterpart did, but he was determined.

Naruto worked his ass off to master other jutsu's within the Uchiha library.

During his search he and Sasuke stumbled upon a wind jutsu. It was easily an A ranked ninjutsu. The kazeganna no jutsu. The wind scythe technique. Naruto and Sasuke studied the effects and how to do it. The two of them dashed out of the library and toppled over each other in the training ground. Naruto quickly sped through the required hand seals and took a deep breath.

Naruto spit out a large cloud of black ash. He felt his chakra sharpen each breath that trailed out of his mouth. Hidden in the cloud of ash was an arsenal of blades made from wind, slashing about, albeit weak but it was still enough to cause some damage to the training dummies placed about in the training grounds. The two boys were amazed with the damage caused by the attack.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke laughed. He coughed slightly though when he realized that the ash cloud was still around. "Naruto, I don't think you did the jutsu right…"

"What…" Naruto wheezed. "Do you think?!" Naruto was coughing out little clouds of ash and dust. "I'm not some genius like you are…"

"Sorry jeez." Sasuke said.

"Anyway…" Naruto said as he straightened up.

They trained like that for weeks and months. Even on weekends and holidays, the two of them trained together non-stop. During all of this time, Naruto was less hated and more respected as time went. People started to see him as a person since the last loyal Uchiha was willing to hang out with him. There were still those who hated the poor boy.

_In the Hokage's office…_

"Danzo. What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked with a slight sigh hidden in his voice.

"I have a report for you." The old war-hawk said as he took a seat in front of the Hokage.

"Report from where Danzo?" Hiruzen said as he made a quick motion of his wrists. Suddenly, four ANBU came into existence and left just as quickly. The Hokage then sped through hand seals and focused up a silencing seal all across the room's different openings, windows and the door. Creases in the walls, and corners of the walls.

"Here." Danzo took out a large map of the land of Lightning and rolled it out and spread it open for Hiruzen. "My agents have given me a report from Hiryu Gai in the land of lightning." Danzo took out another map and spread it to reveal the entire city. "Home to nearly ten million people, the second largest city in the entire shinobi world, is also home to many crime syndicates…that are ripe for manipulation."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"These criminals are just a means to an end. I am not saying that we endorse what they are doing, but instead we…how do I say this…exploit what we have been given." Danzo gave the faintest sign of a smile. "If you allow me to train more recruits for the ROOT program…we can have a perfect information source in the Land of Lightning, and also we'll have a perfect bridge between us and the criminal underworld…"

Hiruzen looked up when Danzo leaned in.

"We could locate Orochimaru…"

_Many weeks later…_

"Naruto." Sasuke said flatly. But the duck haired boy received no reply.

"Naruto." Still no reply.

"DOBE!" Sasuke slammed his hands onto the desk he shared with the blond.

"Oh!" Naruto said as he snapped his head over to look at Sasuke. "What is it?"

"You were staring again." Shikamaru sighed. "Why don't you get up and talk to her?"

"Yeah Naruto. What are you afraid of?" Chouji added while he stuffed his face with barbeque flavored chips. "We know Ino. She's like a sister to us. So don't worry we'll put in a good word for ya."

"N-No need for that…" Naruto blushed slightly.

"Really?" Sasuke and Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Really." Naruto replied.

"You could barely even look at her without drooling and going brain-dead." Sasuke said with a laugh. "You'll need something to kick start the conversation and I doubt staring will do the trick."

"Why don't you talk to Sakura more instead of just letting her rub up all over you?!" Naruto growled.

"She needs to impress me first." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk.

"Bah…" The other three boys groaned out loudly. "Cocky Uchiha's."

"Alright cla-" Iruka said with a smile, but he was suddenly launched from his foot step by an exploding air tag, causing him to collide with his desk, that just so happened to have a cake. The instructor collided with the cake face first. Naruto and his group of friends were on the desks cracking up like no tomorrow. Naruto was wheezing; Sasuke fell out of his seat, Shikamaru was leaned back in his seat and Chouji was holding his sides. All four of them were going to get it this time.

"YOU FOUR ARE GETTING DETENTION." Iruka screamed with his big-head jutsu. "AGAIN!"

After learning about pointless things like why shinobi wear baggy clothing and why sandals are worn instead of shoes, the four boys were sitting in silence in the detention room. But they were suddenly accompanied by another boy. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba!" The four boys called out. But just as the words left their mouths, their heads were hit with thousand-mile-per-hour chalkboard erasers. When the four turned their attention back to the front of the class, they saw Iruka with a slight scowl spread across his face.

"This is detention! Not some social gathering." Iruka huffed and pulled out a familiar orange book.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the book. Naruto's head tilted slightly. Sasuke nodded at him and raised his hand.

"Sasuke, no you can't go to the restroom." Iruka said without even looking up from his book.

"I just wanted to know if you made it to the tenth chapter yet." Sasuke said with an innocent voice.

Iruka's face turned beet red as a large perverted smile spread across his scarred face. His eyes widened when Naruto pulled out a maroon book and Sasuke pulled out a blue book. Iruka shut the orange book in his hands and looked at the two boys.

"What are you two reading?" Iruka said while he narrowed his eyes.

"Lost at sea edition." Sasuke said.

"Lost island edition." Naruto replied without looking up.

"Of what book series?" Iruka asked.

"Icha Icha Paradise." The two boys said at the same time. Iruka was about to reprimand them but then Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba took out similar books.

"Space edition." Kiba said with a small smirk. His book was grey

"Beach edition." Shikamaru said as he took out a box of tissues. His book was tan.

"Camping edition." Chouji said. But he was replied with balls of paper being thrown at him by his classmates, but he was surprised to see Iruka throwing paper as well. His green book was dropped from his hands.

"You're not cool enough!" Iruka said with a scowl on his face.

"That was the lamest edition to the series!" Kiba added with a disgusted tone.

"Come on Chouji. Here. The desert edition." Sasuke said as he tossed the boy a brown book. "Hana and Riku…let's just say…things get…'sandy' if you know what I mean."

"No…I don't know what you mean." Chouji replied.

_SMACK!_

Every male present in the room facepalmed. Sasuke sighed deeply and looked at Chouji with a straight face. He reached back into his bag and pulled out the original Icha Icha book and handed it to the plump boy and took back the desert edition.

"Read the first one before you read any other…spoilers you know." Sasuke whispered and went back to his seat to continue reading the lost at sea edition.

_A few hours and various perverse giggling fits later…_

The perverts of the detention room got so caught up in what they were reading that they didn't notice the sun going down in the distance. They became so engrossed with what they were reading that they didn't get out of detention until it was nine at night. Iruka knew he was going to get a mouthful from his boss.

"Alright you guys remember; the graduation exam is tomorrow. Get some rest and train extra if you want to. And thank you guys for a finally, quiet detention." Iruka finished with a laugh. 'I never knew that those kids were into the Icha Icha series…my question though, is how the fuck did they get their hands on it…'

Naruto waved his friends goodbye and headed home to his run-down apartment in the bad side of the village. He sighed and walked quietly. His hands were in his pockets and his mind was elsewhere. He popped his neck and continued to walk at a calm pace, even though gangs were out at this time of the night.

Naruto could smell the lingering scent of smoke and…marijuana. He clenched his teeth and fists and continued forward to avoid any unwanted attention. He could hear footsteps coming from behind. He quickened his pace.

They kept getting louder.

Naruto walked past a lamp post and saw eight shadows right behind him. He sped through hand seals and ran ahead to get some distance from his would be attackers. He somersaulted and spun around on one foot to face his targets. When he went through the final hand seal he took a deep breath and spit out a large cloud of ash towards the gang of delinquents following him.

**"Fuuton: Kazeganna no jutsu!"** The boy shouted out as the ash continued to shoot from his lungs.

One was armed with a baseball bat, three were armed with brass knuckles, two were armed with knives and the last two had lead pipes in their hands.

Once the ash cloud washed over them, they started laughing. But it was cut short once the wind blades started flying through the ash cloud. Naruto took off running into the night, not even looking back once at the people he might have killed.

He took to the roofs, mentally berating himself for not taking it in the first place. He made it to his apartment in no time and charged for his room and charged in and slammed the door shut. He locked all thirty locks and shut the windows. He charged for his bed and collapsed.

That was too close.

_The next day…_

Naruto and Sasuke met at Ichiraku Ramen stand. Well Sasuke met Naruto while Naruto used up all of his money on 'breakfast'. Naruto had finished downing his fifteenth bowl and smiled at the two chefs.

"Thank you Jiji, Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted in excitement. "You two are the best!" Naruto lifted his final bowl and slurped the ramen broth clean from its container. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wallet and pulled out two thousand Ryo notes and slammed them on the counter and headed out towards the academy.

"I swear you're an idiot." Sasuke growled slightly breaking the comfortable silence. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and found that his wallet seemed to be…crying. It was empty. Not even dust bunnies resided in there. "You used up all of my money on ramen runs…"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke was crying as well.

"Dude…it's just money…" Naruto said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"IT'S MY MONEY! I WANTED TO USE IT FOR RAMEN TOO!" Sasuke started whining like a three year old girl. People were looking at the two boys with a weird look.

"Are those two…?" An older girl whispered to her friend. "…gay?"

"I don't even know…" Her friend replied. "The Uchiha is acting extremely weird."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Sasuke whined loudly, making a large scene. "IT WAS MY MONEY!"

Naruto shut his eyes and slapped the Uchiha across the face, knocking him back to reality. Naruto's hand print was burned into Sasuke's pale cheek. It was a long silence. The demon boy just bitch slapped the Uchiha.

Sasuke's left eye twitched slightly. Then it was the entire left side of his face. Then everything happened in such a quick blink of an eye. Soon enough, Naruto was on top of Sasuke, wailing on the Uchiha's face. Naruto raised his fist again and smashed it against Sasuke's forehead. People were cheering for the fight to continue distracting Naruto.

Sasuke flipped the boy over to where it was Sasuke that was on top and not Naruto. The black haired boy gave Naruto the same treatment that he had received not even a second before.

_At the academy…_

Iruka walked with the caution of a cat. He was on all fours with his eyes narrowed. His students looked at him with terrified looks.

'I think sensei finally snapped…' Kiba said as he and Akamaru sunk into their seat.

'I feel uncomfortable watching Iruka-sensei do this…' Ino said as she backed into her seat more.

Iruka paid no attention to what his students were thinking. To him, it was a game of cat and mouse. It was catch or be caught. He was tired of being caught in their pranks. He didn't care if he had bonded with the two boys the night before over literary porn. Those two were devious children waiting to strike. Like the way shinobi should be.

Suddenly, the classroom door shot open and in walked three people. One chunin and two extremely beat up academy students. Naruto's right eye was swollen and his jumpsuit jacket was matted and torn up. He was holding it with his right hand, revealing the muscles he kept hidden, causing many girls to gasp and blush.

Sasuke's left cheek was purple and black, and his shirt was ripped open in some parts revealing muscles in certain areas. Blood was on both of the boys' clothing. They limped over to their desks, but didn't sit down.

The chunin walked down to the front of the class and gave everyone a smile, but gave a hidden scowl to Naruto. The chunin was named Mizuki.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke. Take your seats." Iruka said from his position on the ground.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto hissed in pain.

"We'd rather not…" Sasuke finished. The two of them were leaning on the backs of their seats. "We got in a little…'scuffle' with one another on the way here…"

"Boys." Ino huffed and shook her head. Every girl did.

"Alright…do you two need to go to the nurse?" Iruka asked.

"Nah. No thanks. We wouldn't miss the test for the world." Sasuke said with a small smile. "We both still have chakra."

"Alright. Then let's get this test started." Iruka said. "Sasuke, come down."

The boy limped down the steps and stood in front of his sensei with a look of painful confidence. Sasuke winced slightly but kept a straight face.

"Alright. Do a transformation technique." Iruka said as he looked up from his clipboard.

Sasuke shakily brought up the ram seal and channeled chakra, transforming into another Iruka. After the instructors made a quick overview of the henge, they nodded and put their marks onto their clipboards. Sasuke then proceeded to dispel the jutsu and reverted back to his normal self.

"Very good Sasuke. As expected. Now on to the Kawarimi." Mizuki said. Sasuke nodded his head and replaced himself with Naruto. The blond plopped onto the ground while Sasuke was seated in Naruto's seat. Naruto struggled to get up. Sasuke then replaced with Naruto once again, but Naruto was now on the desk with his butt up in the air, only a couple of inches away from Ino's red face.

Sasuke giggled slightly and turned his attention back to his teachers.

"Funny." Iruka said in between giggles. "Anyway. On to the final part of the test. The Bunshin." Suddenly all pain was forgotten for both Naruto and Sasuke.

'Oh…' Sasuke said in his mind.

'…Fuck.' Naruto groaned in his mind. His chakra control was only good enough for henge and the kawarimi, but there wouldn't be enough chakra control in the world for him to do a simple bunshin. Sasuke looked back to Naruto and gave a slight frown. He nodded his head anyway and formed the ram hand seal and focused enough chakra to create a moveable bunshin.

The clone turned and winked at the resident pink haired banshee before dispelling, causing a massive uproar of fan girls. Naruto took out ear plugs and stuffed his ears with them. He glared at Sasuke as he walked up the steps with a smug look on his face.

"Alright. Up next is…"

A few people later, it was Naruto's turn. He walked up to the front and dived right into it without needing Iruka's instruction.

Naruto instantly transformed into the Fourth Hokage. He smiled at Iruka and dispelled the jutsu wanting to get the test over as quickly as possible. Iruka was about to open his mouth to tell him to get the next jutsu ready, but Naruto beat him to the punch line first. Naruto switched with Iruka, and switched with a log outside and then switched with Iruka from outside and reappeared back inside in his previous spot.

Mizuki was slack jawed and almost dropped his clipboard. Hell, the entire class was slack jawed. Ino especially was.

'Hmm…interesting…' Ino thought with a small blush and the faintest form of a smile.

"Now…" Mizuki said with a small smile. "For the Bunshin."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed deeply. He stretched and threw up the ram hand seal and started forcing chakra out of his body in tsunamis. As expected, Naruto used at least five hundred percent more than the required amount of chakra to perform the bunshin jutsu perfectly. Ino tilted her head slightly and shrugged.

_Pop!_

"I'm sorry Naruto…but you fail this test." Mizuki said just as Iruka entered the classroom. He sighed when he saw the bunshin that Naruto created. The poor boy collapsed onto the floor. He was breathing hard and looked exhausted.

It was a loopy, grey and dead bunshin. Its arms were like floating noodles, and its head was flat. Its left eye was in its ear and its right eye was in its forehead, giving the already appalling clone a more grotesque look. One of Naruto's classmates threw up after looking at the clone.

"It's ok Naruto…we'll find a way to get you to pass…" Sasuke said as he wrapped Naruto's arm over his back.

_After class…_

Naruto sat on his swing with Sasuke leaning against the tree that the swing hung from. Naruto was brooding much like how Sasuke used to. He had failed the graduation exam again. What more could he do?

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed for the umpteenth time that day, no, that hour. Naruto was depressed and no matter how hard Sasuke tried to cheer Naruto up, nothing would work. Even Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji tried to, but nothing worked.

"Yo, Naruto. I'm going home now. Be safe bro and good luck." Sasuke said with a frown. Once everyone left the courtyard of the academy, Naruto was suddenly approached by the white haired instructor from his class.

"Naruto." The chunin called out.

"H-Hai, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have a proposition for you…" Naruto's ears perked up at this.

"What kind of proposition?" Naruto asked.

_Somewhere in the forests surrounding Konoha…_

Naruto was staring intently at the scroll in front of him. It was fairly easy to get seeing as how all he had to do was go off into his oiroke no jutsu state. Naruto mentally facepalmed when he realized how many perverts were in his village. He shook his head and yawned. He threw up a cross hand seal and focused chakra through the seal. Suddenly a few pops could be heard going off next to Naruto.

They all looked at Naruto with aloof expressions. One reached out and tapped Naruto's arm, snapping him from his surprised state at perfect clones. Naruto smiled brightly at them.

'**Kit.**' Naruto's eyes widened when the voice vibrated within his mind. The clones popped out of existence one his concentration broke with them.

'W-Who's there?' Naruto asked out.

'**Listen to me. Do not trust that bastard Mizuki.**' The voice told him.

'Why not?' Naruto asked.

'**Just don't!**' The voice sounded annoyed. Naruto flinched slightly but nodded his head. '**Good. Someone's coming.**'

"N-Naruto?!" Iruka called out in surprise. "What are you doing with the scroll?"

"I-"

"DEMON-BRAT!" Mizuki screamed out with a delirious tone lacing his voice. "Iruka. Why must you get in the way of retribution?! You aren't supposed to be here!" Mizuki reached to his back and unclipped a large fuma shuriken and hurled it towards Naruto.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka tackled Naruto and shielded his body.

Darkness…

Naruto came too in a wet sewer at the base of a large cage. He looked closely at the bars and noticed complex seal matrices drawn and etched into the bars. He looked up and caught sight of a large tag with the kanji for seal on it placed as a lock for the cage doors. He was about to venture between the bars, but was blown back by a powerful wave of Malicious intent.

"**Hello…kit.**"

'R-Red eyes…'

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the rewritten chapter?**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	3. Revelation

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelation

'R-Red eyes…' Naruto paled at the sight.

The gigantic red eyes were accompanied by a large wide spread malicious grin. Naruto shivered greatly at the sight. He looked in fear and started backing away from the cage, but he was stopped by the loud and powerful voice.

"**Kit. Stay for a while. I have a little…'proposition' for you.**" The booming voice said in a feminine tone.

'Am I talking to a lady?' Naruto thought.

"What kind of proposition?" Naruto asked out loud. "And who are you?"

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" The voice laughed.

"T-The…K-Kyuubi?!" Naruto paled to the point he was near transparent. "W-Where am I?! Am I dead?!"

"**Calm down kit. We are in your mindscape.**" The Kyuubi said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"W-Wait…mindscape?!" Naruto asked out. "Wait…I thought you were dead?"

"**No mortal can kill me! I am the most powerful and unstoppable Bijuu in existence!**"

"If you're so powerful, then what are you doing behind bars?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the floor of the sewer.

"**Want to repeat that kit?!**" The Kyuubi growled. "**I'm trying to offer you something and this is the thanks I get?!**"

"Sorry…anyway. What's this deal thing?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"**It is a simple power. It's a kekkei genkai of sorts.**" The Kyuubi said.

"A kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked. "Oh! Like the Sharingan!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"**Precisely.**" Naruto nodded his head.

"So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"**Loosen the seal on the cage.**" The Kyuubi said without hesitation.

"W-What?!" Naruto choked. "You'll break free if I do that!"

"**Not if you loosen it just a little bit.**" The Kyuubi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"B-But…how do I know if you're just screwing with me?!" Naruto shouted.

"**Hey.**" The Kyuubi said. "**Stop your shouting. It's getting annoying.**"

"Sorry…" Naruto said. "Why are you giving me power? What's in it for you?"

"**All I want is for you to change how it looks in here…and a little extra as well.**" Kyuubi smiled at Naruto.

"Uhm…what is this extra?" Naruto asked.

"**I'll tell your little adolescent mind what it is ****_after _****you loosen the seal.**" The Kyuubi said, hoping that Naruto wouldn't ask any more questions for the time being.

"Fine." Naruto said after a ten minute silence. "It better be worth it…"

"**Don't worry kit…it'll be very worth it.**" The Kyuubi smiled brightly once Naruto came close to the gate.

A large vortex shot up and raised the boy up to the seal. He got a little nervous and reached out for the tag. The Kyuubi gave the little boy a reassuring nod. Naruto nodded back and placed his hand on the seal and proceeded to tear off the seal.

But before he could continue, a hand sped in and tossed the young boy off of the water vortex and down onto the floor of the sewer. The young boy looked up to see the silhouette of a tall blond haired man. But what really got Naruto was what the man was wearing.

A white haori with the kanji for Fourth Hokage stitched down the back.

"Y-Yondaime H-Hokage…" Naruto gasped.

"It's nice to see you again…son." The man turned around to reveal Minato Namikaze, indeed, the Fourth Hokage.

"**Oh Minato. Cut it with the flashy entrances.**" Kyuubi groaned.

"W-What?" Naruto was snapped from his stupor in an instant. "W-What's going on?"

"**Naruto. I want you to meet your Father. Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage. In other words, the one who put me here.**" The Kyuubi sighed.

"Y-You…" Naruto was confused. "I…You…Wait…what's…"

Naruto's rambling was stopped when Minato grabbed Naruto and embraced him in a tight fatherly hug. Minato gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for what I've done to you…" Minato said with a frown. "I didn't want to put Kura inside of you…"

"Kura?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun. Kura is her real name.**" A voice said from within the cage. Naruto and Minato looked out towards the gate and saw a beautiful red haired woman walk out towards the bars and walk out into the sewer.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly the woman lodged her fist into his face sending him racketeering towards the end of the hall. Her hair was floating like a demon would. Her fist was engulfed in a chakra enhanced flame. Her eyes were twitching violently. Her teeth were barred.

"**How dare you speak to your mother like that?!**" The woman roared.

"M-Mother?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Y-Yeah, Naruto. This is your mother; Kushina Uzumaki." Minato said while trying to calm his raging wife down. "She was known as the-"

"Red-hot habanero, and I'm pretty sure you know why." Kushina growled as she started to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry…I had no idea…" Naruto said. "Uhm…so…what are you two doing here?"

"We changed the seal to allow us to speak to you when the seal becomes undone. Well that's what I did." Minato said.

"I altered the seal to allow myself to freely speak with my baby boy…" Kushina grabbed Naruto and embraced him with the tightest hug possible. "…until your sixteenth birthday."

"Why sixteenth?" Naruto asked with a slight frown on his face.

"That was all the chakra I had left…" Kushina said.

"**Now that introductions are over, can we please get back to what we were doing originally.**" Kura said with an annoyed tone. "**Yes kit. My name is Kura. Call me whatever you want, but just know that I can kick your ass no matter what you try to do.**"

"Uhm…sure?" Naruto said with a slightly confused face.

"**Good. Anyway. The kekkei genkai that I am going to give you will enhance your senses. All of them. Sight, smell, touch, hearing and taste. You will gain constant access to natural chakra.**"

"Natural chakra?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Natural chakra. That kind of chakra is needed to enter sage mode.**"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"**Sage mode is probably the second most powerful form for a shinobi to gain access to.**" Kura said. "**Through the kekkei genkai, you will experience physical changes, such as fox ears, tails, claws, etc. It is all a side effect of becoming a fox sage.**"

"Whoa…"

"**The kekkei genkai I am giving you will also automatically add your name to the previously, unsigned fox summoning contract.**" Kura added. "**With your chakra amount, I think you could summon the boss of the foxes; my little brother, Keiji.**" Kura beamed. "**Upon activation of the kekkei genkai that is appropriately named, Juukei, you will automatically enter fox sage mode.**"

"So can the tails be used for anything other than show?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course! It's point and shoot kit. Point and shoot.**" Kura smiled. "**Remember, the tails are an extension of your body. Never forget their use. In a life or death situation, they can prove to be the defining trump card that saves your life.**"

"Hmm…"

"**So. What do you say kit?**" Kura asked.

Naruto sat silently for a while and looked to his parents for their opinion. Kushina nodded her head and flashed two thumbs up and smiled brightly. Minato on the other hand had a thinking face on.

"Dad…what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow what you think is best." Minato said.

"**Oh. Don't be like that Mina-kun…**" Kura slurred the honorific. "**After all that I've taught you.**" Kura feigned a frown. "**That's the thanks I get?**"

"What do you mean 'taught' you?" Naruto asked.

"**Where do you think Mina-kun got the rasengan and the Hiraishin?**" Kura asked as she began to laugh. "**It came from me! Me! I gave him the formulas, I gave him the ideas!**"

"Yeah…" Minato sighed deeply.

"Dad…it's alright. No need to feel so down." Naruto said with a smile. "Tell me about it! I wanna know!"

Minato opened his mouth to reply, but his hand suddenly went transparent and started glittering. Minato gasped but nodded his head. He took a deep breath a coughed uncomfortably. Minato released his breath and sighed.

"It looks like my time is up…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to spend more time with you son…by the way…tell Kakashi, if you ever see him or hear of him, tell him to stop reading porn. It's bad for his one eye." Minato and Naruto embraced each other one last time. "Goodbye son." And with that, Minato vanished into nothingness, leaving his mother and the gigantic nine-tailed fox apparently named Kura.

"Alright. So where were we?" Naruto asked as he wiped away his tears. "Oh! Right. Let's go."

The orange clad blond charged forward towards the gate and was once again raised up to the seal tag placed on the gate. He reached out and tore off the tag by just a millimeter off the gate. "**That's good enough kit! Push it back! I'm pretty sure that you don't want those changes to be permanent!**" Kura shouted worriedly. But Naruto didn't react fast enough, causing a massive surge of Kura's chakra. The resulting wave forced the boy into a wall behind them.

Red chakra poured from between the bars, replacing the ankle depth water, with twenty foot deep sea of red chakra. Naruto felt like he was melting. The red chakra was flowing out in tsunamis from the bijuu behind the bars. Naruto was literally swimming in red chakra. He focused some of his normal chakra and widened his eyes when he saw the distraught looks on both his bijuu and mother.

"**PUSH THE TAG BACK INTO PLACE!**" Kura screamed. "**ANYMORE AND YOU'LL MAKE THE CHANGES PERMANENT!**"

[READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END TO GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THIS ABILITY]

Naruto started swimming towards the gate, but too much chakra was flowing out and the powerful current kept pushing him back. Naruto felt weighed down. His muscles were on fire as the demonic red chakra seeped into his body through his pores. At the molecular level, the chakra was changing it, giving Naruto a more demonic feral look, but he continued to swim towards the tag.

'Goddamn it!' Naruto growled as his canine teeth extended. His hair became wilder. Soon enough, the once blond hair started gaining strands of red hair. For some strange reason, his eyes still stayed blue. Naruto's fingernails extended to that of an Inuzuka's. Naruto didn't care though, nor did he notice. He needed to get to the damned seal tag.

After a few moments of swimming against the current, Naruto finally reached the bars and slammed his palm against the seal tag, effectively shutting off the flow of Kura's chakra. Naruto floated out onto the surface of the sea of chakra. Slowly but surely, the chakra was sucked into his body. Changes were made instantly. His whiskers were darker, and his eyes were deep purple instead of blue. Naruto's pupils were slits instead of circles.

"**Kushi-chan…** **being in the presence of a large amount of my chakra made the genes of his father turn recessive and brought out the inner Uzumaki…hence the red hair.**" Kura sighed in defeat. "**But here is the bad news…Naruto, he…-sigh- way too much chakra flowed out…**"

"So that means…" Kushina gasped.

"**His juukei will be eternally activated.**" Kura said.

_In the real world…_

"Naruto get down!" Iruka protected the young boy from the large fuma shuriken.

_Splash!_

Iruka groaned in pain as the blade dug into his spine. Iruka wasn't about to give Mizuki the satisfaction of him screaming in pain. Iruka gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Naruto passed out below him, but suddenly, a massive blast of red chakra shot the instructor off of Naruto and sent him flying into a tree. The man was barely conscious, but woke up when he heard the shout. Mizuki was about to reach for his second shuriken.

**"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **The shout was demonic and feral. Iruka's eyes widened when he laid his eyes upon a redheaded Naruto.

Mizuki was grabbed by a furry blood red fox tail and thrown to the ground. Upon colliding with the forest floor, the hundreds of Naruto clones, pounced upon the downed chunin and proceeded to maul and mutilate the chunin.

"**NO ONE HURTS THOSE PRECIOUS TO ME!**" Naruto howled as he forced his claws into Mizuki's skull, tearing open the cranium. All around his clones wailed on the chunin, to the point that after a few minutes, the entire forest was painted crimson.

Pieces that once made Mizuki, Mizuki, were thrown about in different parts of the forest. His left eye would be with his right foot, while his right eye could be with a part of his heart in tree. Naruto left nothing of Mizuki. Once he finished 'cleaning up the trash', Naruto shut his eyes and let his nine tails flow softly in the waves of wind flowing throughout konoha.

His purple eyes glowing maliciously in the moonlit night. He was covered in a red aura of chakra. Next to him were his clones resting. Naruto clapped his hands together and all of the clones dispelled filling his mind with their memories and other such experiences. Naruto felt lightheaded. He lost his footing and collapsed onto the ground.

_The next morning…_

Naruto awoke with an extremely powerful headache. Much like the one he had the next morning after trying sake at the Uchiha compound a year ago. Naruto gripped his head in a failed attempt to calm the pounding pain radiating from his temples. He stretched his arms and soon enough his tails joined in.

'Wait…tails?!' Naruto's eyes went wide as plates as he reached down and held the one of the nine furry tails coming from his ass. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

'HEY! NARUTO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!' A rather terrifying feminine voice reverberated from within his mind.

'Uhm…Kaa-chan?' Naruto asked.

'Who else would it be?' Kushina replied.

Naruto's mind went soft as a large smile spread across his face. Tears formed in his eyes.

'It was real after all…' Naruto thought as the tears started falling. 'I thought it was a dream…I guess the tails are a given that it isn't…but wait.'

'**Naruto. It's me Kura.**' The Kyuubi said.

'Kura-nee. What's up?' Naruto asked.

'**Heh. It's been a long time since someone's called me that, but that's beside the point.**' Kura said. '**What is important, is the fact that because of the fact that you were submerged in twenty feet of my chakra for nearly twenty minutes in your mindscape, the juukei is now permanent.**'

'Oh…' Naruto downcast. 'There's no way of tuning it off is there?'

'**Sadly, there isn't. Adding more of my chakra, will probably turn you into a demon, and taking out my chakra will kill you. You're stuck with it kit.**' Kura sighed.

'Oh well…at least I look awesome. Wait…I have red hair?!' Naruto was surprised.

Naruto raised a mirror on his bedside table and examined his facial features. His hair had gotten longer, much like what his father's hairdo was. His eyes were calmer and…purple. His circular pupil was slitted looking a lot like the Kyuubi's eyes. He smiled and shut his mouth instantly when he saw how sharp his canines were. His whiskers were pretty thick too. He turned his head and found two fox ears, instead of his normal human ears.

"Holy…shit…" Naruto gasped. "Wait…what's with my voice?"

Naruto shrugged and continued examining his new body. He also seemed…taller. Once he gets measured, he'll find that he is actually two inches taller than what he previously was. He smiled and flashed his teeth. After a long silence, he realized that he felt a strong presence with the surrounding area. He could sense people's chakra, emotions and aura's. Not only that but when he focused his eyes, he could see chakra flowing into and out of his body in a steady stream.

"Naruto-kun…" An old voice sounded from the other side of the room. Naruto dropped the mirror and looked to see the Sandaime sitting in a seat in the corner of the room. He was stuffing his pipe with tobacco. "I see that you're awake…"

"Jiji!" Naruto called out happily, flashing his canines.

"Naruto-kun. I suppose that you met the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said. "How was it? You know I'm going to have to explain this to the council's."

"Oh ok Jiji." Naruto smiled and sat up. "This is what happened…"

_An hour later…_

"So that's what happened." Hiruzen let out a long puff of smoke from his pipe. He nodded his head at Naruto and asked him to raise his shirt.

"Now channel chakra Naruto." The redheaded boy nodded his head and started channeling chakra. The strange thing though, was the fact that instead of his chakra being blue it was blood red. The seal seemed red but was still in perfect condition.

"What do you see Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"I may not be a seal master like your grandfather, but from what I can discern, the seal looks to still be in perfect condition." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto. "It's alright then. Come to the Hokage tower in two weeks for your ninja registration photo."

"What do I do about this look?" Naruto asked changing the subject. "I don't want people to attack me again because of me really looking like a demon…"

"I will explain everything in a public revelation in a few days since you know about your father." Hiruzen said. "Seeing as how easily swayed the civilians can be, they will be quick to accept you."

"Alrighty then. Oh. Can I get new clothes?" Naruto asked.

_A week later…_

Naruto had explained the situation to his four closest friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Sasuke. They at first were weirded out by Naruto's new appearance, but they came to accept him without a doubt. They also found that sparing with Naruto was now nearly impossible, since he had mastered the kage bunshin, and the fact that since he will be in the juukei, he could sense danger whenever it got too close.

Hiruzen watched Naruto's progress through his kage crystal ball, since Naruto got out of the hospital. As a precaution, he had a team of ANBU watch Naruto and make sure that the seal hasn't weakened. He couldn't let the Kyuubi rampage the village again.

As for Naruto's appearance, the boy got rid of the orange jumpsuit, and replaced it with a long sleeved, high collared, black shirt. The shirt had three metal plates that wrapped around from the front to the back of the shirt, with iron mesh in the inch long gaps for extra protection. Naruto changed the cloth for his Hitai-ate from blue to Orange and wrapped it around his forehead like any normal shinobi. He wore standard baggy black shinobi pants and had ankle wraps and black shinobi sandals.

The black mixed well with his red hair, orange hitai-ate, and orange tails that swished about behind him. Naruto was quite happy with his new appearance, and apparently, the rest of the village was. He lost his baby fat and had a somewhat leaner face. His muscles were getting more defined and his chakra capacity skyrocketed. Not only was he powerful, but the village was in love with him as they were finally filled in on the boy's heritage.

Naruto was currently on his way towards Sasuke's house with the whole group together. He had his hands in his pockets. His high collar was waving softly in the wind that blew past his red hair. His tails softly swished back and forth after each step. Once he reached his destination he heaved a happy sigh and opened the gates of the compound and walked up to see Sasuke doing sit-ups without a shirt in the training grounds.

"Oi. Shirtless duck head." Naruto called out with a laugh. "We're here."

"Sweet! I thought you guys weren't going to show." Sasuke waved at Naruto.

"What made you think that?"

_Another week later…_

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the Hokage tower for their ninja registration photos. Kiba and the others already took their photos and were on their way to the park for some cloud watching. The two tripped each other along the way and raced halfway. People were cheering for both of them as they passed, but they paid no attention to it.

After they took their registration photos, they headed into Hiruzen's office for official documents to be signed and such. But once they opened the door, a little boy with a helmet charged through. He held a wooden kunai and had a goofy expression on his face.

"En Guard Old man! It's time for me to claim the Hokage seat!" The little boy charged forward but tripped on his own feet and landed face first with the floor of the office. When the boy sat up he glared at both Naruto and Sasuke. "You two placed a trap here huh?"

"W-What?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Naruto growled, flaring his chakra slightly. Naruto grabbed the black haired boy by the scruff of his shirt.

"Namikaze-sama. I advise that you unhand the honorable grandson." A man with black glasses called out from the front door. "Please."

"Yeah. Let me go- Oof!" Konohamaru was met with Naruto's chakra enhanced fist, and forced into the wall behind him, but was caught by one of Naruto's tails, to protect him from the potentially life-threatening impact. "I am on the shortcut to becoming Hokage!"

"Hey, runt. There's no shortcut to becoming Hokage." Sasuke quickly reprimanded.

"I'm out of here. Come on Sasuke." Naruto left the office with his tails clenched and his chakra flaring. Naruto was pretty pissed off. As the two walked out of the Hokage tower, Konohamaru caught up with them.

"Hey!"

"What do you want brat?" Naruto growled out, not even bothering to turn around to face the boy.

"I want to know your names." Konohamaru demanded.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Konohamaru was floored.

"N-Namikaze-sama?!" Konohamaru dropped to his knees and started bowing. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to offend you!"

"It's alright. Just get up before you embarrass me and yourself." Naruto picked Konohamaru up to his feet and set him down. "Now. For real. What do you want?"

"Train me!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with the same look; surprise. They smiled brightly and nodded at each other and looked back at Konohamaru. Or in other words, their first disciple.

_Team Assignments…_

Naruto took a nervous breath and headed into the academy expecting his teachers to beg for forgiveness, just as many of the villagers already have. The redhead also gained a fan girl base, just as Sasuke did. His new eye color and fox tails, attracted many girls to come and try to get with the Uzumaki. At first he was weirded out and now…he was still weirded out. He didn't really like getting chased by girls and stalked by girls.

To quote one of his closest friends, "Troublesome."

Naruto opened the classroom door and silently made his way to his desk next to his group of friends. He sat next to Sasuke and stretched his arms, causing his tails to stretch with him. His ears twitched slightly causing many girls to giggle at how 'cute' the boy looked. Naruto's tails wagged when he was laughing with his friends and his tails tensed when one of his friends said something that pissed him off. Many girls were mesmerized by his purple-blue eyes. The long slit like the Inuzuka kept many girls staring.

Naruto made sure to keep his attention away from such distractions.

Many girls were starting to admire Naruto and many gawked at how muscled he actually was. Even though he was twelve, he was supposed to be a shinobi, and shinobi were supposed to be strong right?

Naruto was suddenly shoved from his seat by the ever-loveable pink haired banshee. She and a large group of girls converged on Sasuke, each one giggling out the Uchiha's name. Each one wanting Sasuke for their own. But at least out of all of these girls, Sakura had the most potential. Sasuke looked over to Naruto to see him taking a seat next to a blonde girl.

'Who else is blonde in our class…?' Sasuke took a moment to think. 'Since Naruto is no longer blond then…Oh shit! Naruto is sitting next to Ino!' Sasuke started smiling brightly.

"Is this seat taken?" Naruto asked politely.

"Nah. Take it." Ino replied. But when she looked up to see who it was, she was instantly caught into the spell that Naruto's purple-blue eyes were. "N-Nice eye color…"

"Really? You think so?" Naruto asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah. Purple happens to be my favorite color." Ino smiled.

'SCORE!' Naruto cheered in his mind.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced to one another…Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka clan." She gave Naruto a sweet smile.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." He took Ino's hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Glad to be of service."

From that point, the two started off with small talk that let into bigger subjects and an even larger conversation about the most menial things. They talked about their lives at home, got a better insight on the other persons social lives, they talked about training, shopping, style, food, diets, weapons, jutsu, cooking and even gardening. Ino was surprised that Naruto gardened too, even if it was a small flower box that he used to take care of some flowers that he picked when he was a child.

The two became so engrossed with one another, that they drowned out the entire classroom and concentrated on one another. Naruto's eyes were stuck on her sky blue eyes, completely blued to the brightness that they held. Ino was hooked onto Naruto's powerful and feral look. She didn't give a damn about the demon inside of him. All she knew was that he looked like a sexy beast. It was his eyes though. It looked like a mixture of blueberry and raspberry with blackberries. It looked juicy and so…deep.

She wanted to know more about him than what time would allow.

"Alright class." Iruka called out. He looked shocked when his class didn't respond the way they should have. "Alright CLASS." Iruka said the last part a little louder just in case they didn't hear him the first time. He was getting annoyed at this point. It was a good day at first, since Naruto and Sasuke stopped pranking people, but his class was being rude. "ALRIGHT CLASS!" Iruka activated the bighead jutsu, scaring every conversation quiet.

Save for one between a redhead and a blonde.

The two were laughing softly and were still talking. Ino was blushing and Naruto was still telling his story. The two were completely oblivious to the class around them. Iruka walked up to them and held a large text book over his head and slammed it against Naruto's desk, forcing the two from their conversation.

"H-Hello, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up Naruto." Iruka walked back to the front of the class and picked up a clipboard. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright. Team One…"

Naruto and Ino started talking again but instead through notes on paper. They giggled slightly and even spit silent raspberries at each other.

"Team Seven. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

'Hatake Kakashi…sounds familiar.'

"It will consist of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…" This elicited a few giggles and squeals. "And…Uchiha Sasuke." A shadow clone popped into existence and front flipped into the air and knuckle bumped Sasuke and dispelled shortly after. "And…Haruno Sakura." Many fan girls were whining and crying about not being on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't mind, but Naruto was pretty down.

"Team eight. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. It will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Team Ten-"

"What about team nine?" Some no named genin asked out loud. Iruka sighed.

"Because Fuck you. That's why." Iruka said with a straight face. Sasuke and the rest of the group were laughing (Minus Naruto, the redhead is flirting with Ino) like no tomorrow. The no name genin looked like he was about to cry causing Iruka to quickly retract his word choice.

"Team Nine is still in action…sorry about that." Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly. "Team Ten. Your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. It will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"Now that team assignments have been made, I want to give you all a parting gift of sorts. I want to say, thank you. Thank you for giving me the best few years of teaching that I have ever experienced. You all have learned what we were able to teach, and now you are at the steps to greatness. The ninja world is waiting for you and your team, so don't hold back and don't back down, because the Will of Fire burns brightly within all of you." Iruka gave a sad smile to all of them. "Good luck…all of you."

_A few hours later…_

Sasuke was talking with Sakura while Naruto hung upside down from the ceiling using his tails. He was picking his nails with a sharp kunai knife. The three genin were bored out of their minds. Naruto more than Sasuke. He was an Uzumaki, so by default, the kid had some problem with keeping his attention on something. Soon enough, the young boy started swinging back and forth from the ceiling, using his tails as the chains that hold the swing seat.

"Sasuke-nii. Let's prank our sensei for being so late." Naruto dropped from the ceiling and landed perfectly on his feet. Naruto got up and picked up an eraser from the chalkboard and placed it at the top of the doorframe, wedged in between the door and the actual frame. Sasuke sighed and got up and took out a brush for writing. The Uchiha dabbed the paintbrush tip in a portable ink container and started drawing a simple fire vortex trap modified for pranking people.

Once Sasuke finished, he grabbed Naruto and the two started giggling like children and jumped behind Sakura and hid behind the desks waiting for their target to show. They didn't have to wait too long. Kakashi came and opened the door and was replied with an eraser falling onto his already grey hair, and to add onto that, the seal trap was tripped sending a large vortex of fire to shoot up from beneath the jounin.

Once the flames died down, it came to reveal a singed Kakashi with a few parts of his flak jackets still on fire. He had a lazy look in his eyes as he looked over his team. Sasuke and Naruto were on their backs rolling around and laughing like retards. Sakura was growling and had a look that spelled murder. Kakashi sighed and made one more overlook of his team.

"My first impression is that I hate all of you." Kakashi took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. "Meet me on the roof."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! **

**So from the reply from Eilyfe made me realize that I didn't explain the kekkei genkai good enough. He is not a half demon. I repeat. He is not a half demon. You know how Juugo can call upon nature chakra and turn into a badshit crazy basket case? Well his kekkei genkai is something like that. he juukei is basically Fox Sage mode. If toad sage gives you toad eyes, and with Kabuto the snake sage mode and apparently dragon sage mode, he turned into a disgusting slithering _thing_, why cant fox sage mode get fox appendages? The only difference between Juukei now, is that he can't turn it off. THAT'S ALL. HE IS _NOT A HALF-DEMON THING. NOT A__ DEMON_**

**Thank you**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	4. Resonance

**So here is the rewritten chapter four! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 4: Resonance

"Dude…" Sasuke mumbled over to Naruto as the three made their way up the stairwell to the roof. "This guy is weird."

"I know right?" The redhead replied. Naruto cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. "What if he wants to kick our asses?!"

"Hah! I highly doubt he'll be able to." Sasuke smiled. "The last Uchiha, the Son of the Yondaime working together as a team; who could stop us?"

"A full-fledged jounin can." Kakashi said in a flat tone. The three genin awkwardly walked up and stood in a single file line in front of Kakashi. He was leaning against the railing with a bored expression on his face.

"Well…sit?" Kakashi said it more like a question. "Ok. Now that we are comfortable and sitting, how about we introduce ourselves?" After looking amongst his students for a few seconds, he huffed. "I guess I'll go first."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and not many dislikes. I don't have any hobbies that I can think of, and my dreams are none of your business." Kakashi then proceeded to eye smile at the three genin. "Pinky. Your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" She proceeded to squeal and take not-so-subtle glances at Sasuke. "And training to get stronger. My dislikes are Naruto and Sasuke at times!" Both boys raised an eyebrow. "And my ultimate dream…" She made the loudest squeal she has ever made. Her face was completely red. It almost rivaled Naruto's hairdo.

"Now that my ears have bled sufficiently…" Kakashi deadpanned as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger. "Your turn, duck hair."

"Jerk." Sasuke mumbled and straightened up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, pranking and a certain someone. I hate manipulative people. My dream is rebuild the Uchiha clan and help the dobe over there become Hokage!" Sasuke jumped up to his feet and was picked up by kage bunshin in a pyramid formation.

"Ok." Kakashi shrunk into his seat on top of the railing. 'These two are a little too close for my taste…'

"Yeah. We're done." Sasuke said as he went through a series of handshakes with each clone, before they dispelled.

"So now that leaves you." Kakashi looked to Naruto. "Your turn fire head."

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. My likes are training with nii-san, pranking people and I love ramen. I hate people who judge others without getting the right information first…and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook…" Naruto growled slightly after saying that. "My dream…no…my ambition, is to learn all of the techniques of my parents, and become an even greater Hokage than what my father was."

Kakashi made a slight smile at his students. They really were something different. Kakashi sighed and stretched his arms and reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar orange book. Naruto and Sasuke's eyebrow's perked up at seeing this.

"Alright. Now that introductions are over, meet me at training ground seven next week at five in the morning. Don't forget." Kakashi said as he stood up to leave. "Get extra training and I advise that you don't eat. Don't want you throwing up everywhere ya'know."

"Wait! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called out. "There's something that I want to talk to you about…alone." He nodded at Sasuke and the other half of team seven walked down the stairwell to leave the academy. Naruto turned his attention back to his sensei.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"You…saved me that night right?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point. "That was you right?"

"I was…how'd you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Kura told me." Naruto then went ahead to tell the events of that night in full detail to his new sensei. Naruto then looked at Kakashi and brought his explanation to an end. "And then, Tou-san, told me to tell you to stop reading porn. It's bad for your one eye."

"Ha. He should know that's never going to happen." Kakashi sighed and opened his little orange book and started reading.

"Kaka-sensei." Naruto said. "Have you read the Beach Edition?"

_The next week…_

Naruto awoke in his new home. It wasn't the run-down apartment in the wrong side of town, but it was instead, the planned Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. It was a large estate with seven buildings in total. One building was for branch families, the largest building; the central, was for the main family, and the third housing building was for guests and such. The guest and branch family buildings were connected to the main house by a series of pathways that weaved around ponds and went over streams.

The second largest building was the clan feast hall. There were large tables and an equally large kitchen for hosting large parties and celebrations. Across the courtyard which held a beautiful sakura garden, was the armory/barracks, for servants and weapons storage. The armory was filled to the brim with crates of swords, kunai and shuriken. Within the armory, there was a large dojo with five twenty by twenty foot sparring mats. When Naruto first explored the compound, he found a hidden door in the armory that led to a long and dark stairwell that took him deep underground. There he found one of the largest jutsu libraries' that he's ever laid eyes on his entire life.

And the last and final building within the compound is the third largest; the onsen. There were two twenty by ten foot hot spring/bath rooms for men and girls that are separated by the central hot spring. The central hot spring is a large forty by thirty pool of water, with the deepest part going as deep as twenty feet. The central pool was used for pool parties and social gatherings taking place within the compound.

Naruto walked out to the onsen and stripped and got ready to take a nice soothing bath in the squeezing warmth of the heated water of the spring beneath the compound. Naruto lowered himself within the water and sighed in happiness at how wonderful it felt. His tensed muscles loosened and felt relaxed. A big smile spread across his face. The fur on his tails got heavy and start weighing him down. After an hour or so, he got out of the onsen and dried himself and all nine tails.

He trudged over to the feast hall as he had two clones equip his leg weights and tail weights. He walked through the courtyard and threw some bread crumbs out to the ducks that swam about in the various ponds and streams that flowed throughout the sakura garden in the courtyard of the compound. He looked over to the armory to see a group of shadow clones training with katanas, naginata's, ninjato's, kunai and shuriken in the training grounds, and dojo.

He slid the paper doors open to reveal the feast hall. He walked ahead of his clones as they finished clasping his weights onto his body. He picked up a cup of ramen and set to cooking it for breakfast. He looked up to see the large clock in the feast hall and found that the time was 0620 hours. He nodded at his calculations and finished up his quick breakfast and charged for the armory.

"Excuse me!" Naruto said to one of his clones. The clone moved, but then bumped into another, which caused a massive domino effect chain, causing a massive mess to ensue from them bumping into each other. It pissed Naruto off slightly, but he shrugged it off and grabbed some shuriken and kunai before heading out of the compound for training ground seven.

_Once there…_

Naruto dashed out to the field to see his team waiting for him. Sasuke and Sakura looked half dead. Kakashi had on his patented eye smile while his face was in between pages of his little book. Naruto coughed awkwardly and took a seat next to Sasuke and looked up at Kakashi.

"Being late is my gimmick." Kakashi deadpanned. "Get your own."

"I'm…sorry?" Naruto didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Anyway. Your genin exam will begin today. I assume that you three used the week break to exercise and get training?" After receiving three nervous nods, Kakashi pulled two bells from his pouch and tied them to his waist. "The objective is to get a bell from me before noon, so that leaves us with…four hours. A reasonable time limit. If you don't get a bell then that means that you will fail, and not only that, you'll get sent back to the academy for another year of instruction."

"But wait…there are only two bells?" Sakura paled slightly.

"That means…" Sasuke looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

"One of us _will _fail no matter what…" Naruto gasped.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or else, you'll never pass." Kakashi smiled to himself, but instantly lost his poker face behind his mask when his students didn't scatter like what they were taught to do in the academy. He narrowed his eye at the three. 'Something's not right…' Suddenly two shadow clones charged from the foliage of the other side of the training ground while throwing a flurry of shuriken and kunai.

Kakashi easily dodged the attacks, but when he looked back to his three students, they were gone. He back flipped and landed near the river of the training ground.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"** Sasuke took a deep breath and shot forth a large trail of flames that struck their mark on Kakashi. The Uchiha sighed when he realized that it was too easy.

"Sasuke! Under you!" Naruto shouted out from the forest.

The Uchiha nodded his head and put chakra in his legs, propelling him up into the air to dodge Kakashi's burial jutsu. The Uchiha back flipped and landed on the memorial stone. He jumped off and barrel rolled when he saw a barrage of kunai and shuriken being thrown at him.

He looked up to see Kakashi charging for him.

Sasuke rolled to the right to dodge an axe kick from Kakashi. The Uchiha did a hand stand and started fighting Kakashi with his feet. The only problem was that each kick was being blocked by Kakashi's forearms. The jounin was quickly getting bored with the fight and lodged his knee into Sasuke's chest sending him back into a training post. Kakashi was about to go over there and check his vitals, but the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a log in its place.

'Of course…wait.' Kakashi narrowed his one eye and looked around nervously. The ground exploded around him kicking up large clouds of dust and dirt, revealing twenty Naruto's charging from beneath him. Two pairs of hands shot up from underneath him and grabbed his ankles and wrapped changeable leg weights and focused enough chakra to make the leg weights go to nearly seven hundred pounds. Kakashi was surprised when he couldn't move.

"Let's get him!" All of the clones landed and started wailing on the poor jounin. Amidst the chaos, Sasuke and Sakura grabbed the bells from Kakashi's waist.

Even when the two genin already got the bells, the Naruto clones continued to beat up Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised that clones were able to do this to a jounin leveled shinobi, while sakura was questioning whether or not her sensei was really a jounin. During the mosh pit, one of the clones slipped and his hand was held open to grab onto something for balance.

That thing, just so happened to be Kakashi's mask…

_BOOM!_

All clones were blown back and dispelled. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were thrown back into the training posts. Each one landed with back cracking collisions. The three genin looked in fear as Kakashi rose from the ground. He unclasped the leg weights and started growling like a pissed off dog. He raised his hitai-ate to reveal a sharingan eye much to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise.

"You three…are so…" Kakashi's voice was grave. His mask was off to reveal a pristine face. Probably the most handsome that the three have ever seen. Not that Naruto and Sasuke would ever say that. They're straight ya'know. Kakashi looked at them with a bland look and smiled brightly to reveal perfectly white teeth. "…passing!"

"…" The three were quiet.

"The original objective was to get the bells, bit somehow you even managed to move down, not one, but two masks." Kakashi smiled even brighter. "I told myself that if anyone was able to successfully remove both masks, I'll stop wearing them." Kakashi started laughing. "I didn't really think that would happen from my genin team but, ha!"

"…" The three were quiet for the sole reason that there was an unasked question floating around in their minds. That is until Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why…ahem…Why the fuck were you wearing TWO MASKS?!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi was taken aback by his volume. At first, Naruto seemed to be the calmest of the group. Apparently he was wrong. "Isn't one mask enough?!"

"Truthfully, I don't really know why I wear two masks." Kakashi gave a wry laugh. "Now it's time to live Ryu's dream." Suddenly, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto started giggling perversely.

"Ok. I'm getting creeped out." Sakura started backing away from her perverted sensei and teammates. "Kaka-sensei! What was the point of this test?"

"Oh. How could I forget the lecture?" Kakashi plopped down onto the ground and sat in front of the three kids. "The whole point of this test was teamwork."

"Teamwork?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Teamwork." The Cyclops lowered his hitai-ate over his sharingan eye. "There is a saying; a shinobi who neglects the rules and regulations are trash; that much is true, but my saying is; those who abandon their comrades even in the direst of situations are worse than trash, no matter the mission." Kakashi gave them all a genuine smile. "I've been through sixteen teams, and all of them failed."

The three genin paled.

"But you three have the most potential that I've ever seen in a team." Kakashi closed his eye and nodded his head. "Good job. Come here tomorrow. We start missions immediately."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered. He and Sasuke shot to their feet and chest bumped each other. They were laughing and high fived each other. Sakura joined in and the three got pulled by Naruto's tails and they were embraced in a really tight hug.

"Celebrate kids. I'm off. Ja ne." With that Kakashi popped away in a small explosion of smoke.

"So, wanna come over to my place?" Naruto asked. "I have an entire compound to myself, so it's all out partying for the Konoha eleven? Whaddya say?"

"Definitely!" Sakura smiled. "What time though?"

"Seven is good." Naruto said. "Sasuke, if you find any of the group members, tell them about the graduation party at my place."

"Alright. See you later bro."

_A few hours later…_

Naruto smiled at his handiwork. Everywhere, the compound looked like it was ready for a celebration. Lights and food was out for the friends coming. Music was already playing and his clones were having dance battles with one another. One of his clones came in with the rest of team seven and team ten.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

"Hey…Na…Ru…To…" Ino started staring at Naruto. The redhead completely forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "H-Hi…" Her breath hitched slightly as she looked at his well-toned body. She inwardly smirked. 'He's pretty ripped for a pre-teen.'

"Hey Ino." Naruto replied with a polite smile. "Grrh…" Naruto gripped the side of his head tightly. "Damn it. YOU STUPID CLONES!"

Team seven and team ten turned to see a mosh pit forming in the designated party floor. Tons of clones were fighting each other and bashing each other with whatever weapon they could find. Their fists, their tails, their claws, and even their teeth. The damned clones couldn't be trusted with even the simplest of tasks.

Naruto threw up the ram seal and channeled his chakra. Soon enough, every clone dispelled. Naruto let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned back to his friends and nodded his head.

"So. How you guys enjoying yourselves so far?" Naruto asked. He ran off to find a shirt and opened the door for more guests coming in.

An hour into the party and it was going great. Ino being Ino, she called up a few people and within the first hour, there was nearly one hundred shinobi in the compound partying and dancing. Naruto was pulled by a large group of girls and forced into the center of the dance floor. The only problem with that was that Naruto was in the middle of a conversation with Ino.

"Well, Ino-pig. I see you getting quite acquainted with the resident redhead." Sakura winked at her blonde friend.

"Oh hush, forehead." Ino said as a blush made its way onto her cheeks. "But…what's not to like?"

"Ah-ha. So you are aren't you?" Sakura nudged the blonde. "Do you like him?"

"W-Well…I do-" Ino growled at Sakura. "Why am I telling you?"

"Because…I'm your best friend, that's why."

"You are but…Hey! Don't sugarcoat your intentions!" Ino blushed harder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura smirked and walked off to dance with Sasuke.

Naruto was having the time of his life at this party and finally made his way back to the blonde looking quite lonely at the table. Naruto shrugged at it and plopped down next to Ino.

Even though they were new friends, they clicked, making their conversations long and productive. Even though their friendship is only a week old, they felt as if they've been friends for ages. The two were in a way…perfect for each other. Naruto and Ino never had a 'boring' conversation. During the week long break for extra training, Team seven ran into Team ten and the six genin decided to help each other train for the coming test.

Ino saw Naruto's strength at its fullest form when he's spar with Sasuke. She couldn't help but blush at how powerful the redhead was. She loved how synchronized he was with his movements. It was like he was dancing. When he'd land on his hands, he would send out his tails as an offense and defense. If that didn't work, a duo of shadow clones would distract his target, giving Naruto the perfect opening for the deciding bout of taijutsu.

Ino was enjoying her memories so much, that she didn't notice Naruto waving his hand in front of her face. Naruto looked at her with a worried expression. Ino was launched from her trip down memory lane and gave Naruto a warm smile.

"Are you ok Ino?" Naruto asked. "I asked you if you wanted to dance, and then you went blank…oh, hey! Team eight is here!"

The redhead shot from his seat and tackled Kiba into a table. The dog boy retaliated, and with a laugh, he flipped Naruto over and body slammed a clone that Naruto kawarimi'd with. Kiba pushed himself off of the ground and smiled at Naruto and grabbed him into a hug.

"I see that you are still an idiot." Kiba laughed.

"Can't help it ya'know." Naruto and Kiba burst out into laughter.

With the final team there, the party finally came into full swing. Dance-offs, just dancing, eating, and spars.

This wasn't just any party; it was a shinobi party.

A team of Naruto clones brought out a large thirty by thirty foot sparring mat and rolled it over the dance floor. Naruto pulled up a seat and stood on it and raised a hand to silence the party. Once everyone was quiet, he made a quick scan of everyone and noticed that jounin sensei's were also at this party. Not only that, but Kakashi kept his promise and was mask free(And he was living Ryu's dream.). Kakashi was surrounded by female jounin and chunin.

"Well then. I am happy that many of you came to celebrate the Konoha 11. Toast to me and my friends; Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba; Team Eight!" People cheered for the three and patted the three on their backs. Kiba gave Naruto an approving nod. "To my friends, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and my newest friend, Yamanaka Ino; Team ten!" Everyone cheered even louder. Many male genin were whistling at Ino. "And finally to my sister and brother; Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke; Team seven!"

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly. Tears of happiness formed at the corner of her eyes. She'd always wanted a brother. Sasuke sped through some hand seals and shot off a series of harmless firework jutsu's. Once the cheering and congratulations died down Naruto hopped off the chair he used and got down to the sparring mat.

"Now then. For the main event of the party. Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

Sasuke walked calmly to the mat and removed his shirt and flexed his muscles for the kunoichi present causing them to squeal in excitement. He looked at Naruto with a smug look on his face. The redhead nodded his head and had his tails tear his shirt off, revealing his body for all of the kunoichi to see. Some were decked upon seeing it, putting some hurt to Sasuke's ego.

"Let's go before this turns into a strip contest." Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other with the intent to kill.

Naruto went first with a leg sweep, while Sasuke sent a roundhouse kick. Sasuke's eyes widened when that happened. Naruto's leg sweep connected, and Sasuke flipped over on his side. But before Naruto could follow up with a ground and pound, Sasuke punched up and smacked Naruto in his jaw, sending him careening close to the border of the sparring area.

Once he crosses that line, it's over.

Naruto hopped over to Sasuke and used one of his tails to grab Sasuke by his leg. He pulled Sasuke over, causing him to face-plant with the ground. Some of the shinobi present flinched when Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto swung his tail around and hurled Sasuke towards the border of the ring.

It would have been a win, but Sasuke flipped over and did a 360 degree spin on his outstretched right hand and landed on his feet. Sasuke charged forward and jumped up with his knees held out. Naruto charged forward with his knees held out.

The two collided in mid-air, and proceeded to throw punches and kicks. Naruto's left hook was blocked by Sasuke's right arm, and his left hook was blocked by Naruto's right arm. The two spun around in mid-air with their backs to each other. Sasuke sent his right elbow and Naruto sent his left elbow. But the two collided, hitting their funny bones. The two boys fell onto their sides wailing in pain while at the same time laughing.

Every person present sweat dropped.

"Round one is a stunning tie!" Kakashi called out as he stepped into the center of the mat. Soon enough a man with a bowl haircut and a blinding green jumpsuit jumped over the high walls of the compound and landed in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" The man shouted. "I, Maito Guy, challenge you Hatake Kakashi, to a sparring match! If I lose then I will walk around the entire village wearing only underwear on my hands. And if I can't do that, then I will do…"

"Jeez Naruto-kun…" Ino let the honorific slip. She shot her hand to her mouth as a deep blush forced its way to both the redheads and her own. Naruto's eyes were wide, but so was his smile.

"Well then. I didn't know that you saw me that way Ino-chan." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Ino led him to a seat and got some ice and wrapped it in a napkin and placed it against his now, purple elbow.

"Well now you know…" Ino looked away.

"So not even denying it." Naruto laughed slightly. "Wait. Ino-chan! I'm kidding!" But before her fist could hit Naruto, Kakashi flew out and landed on Naruto, flattening the seat and flipping the table behind the redhead. Guy was jumping up and down screaming about the 'Flames of Youth' and such. Many shinobi went to see if Kakashi was alright while the rest started sparring amongst each other.

_Six months later…_

Half a year goes by and Naruto and Ino still aren't together. Even though half the village wants the two to get together, they won't, based solely on the fact that they are too afraid of what might happen. Team dynamics within squad seven was that of a family. Kakashi; the eldest brother; the role model. Sasuke; the second oldest, and the most confident. Naruto; the loveable annoying little brother. Sakura; the loveable loud little sister. Because of the way they respected each other the team was on its way to become the best that Konoha has ever produced.

But then again, they fought amongst each other constantly, like a real family would. The sad thing about team seven was that they don't have family anymore. Well Sakura doesn't have any siblings and her parents are always away from the village and only home for a few days if not hours. Kakashi's father committed suicide; Sasuke's brother murdered the entire clan; and Naruto's parents gave their lives to save his own. They were grateful for what they had.

Naruto groaned loudly as Tora, the abominable demon cat, tore through his fifth shirt. It was a pain to constantly buy new ones and the metal plating cost quite a bit to add to his clothing. He narrowed his eyes at the raging cat and was about to stick it with a three pronged kunai he found hidden in the jutsu library.

"Fucking cat hates me because I smell and look like a goddamn fox…" Naruto rambled. "Bitchass cat."

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi mumbled. The one-eyed shinobi couldn't help but agree with Naruto. Even in his own genin days, Kakashi had trouble catching the damn cat, even when it was a kitten. "Just try not to kill it."

"Why can't Sasuke or Sakura hold this…demon?!" Naruto screamed, causing Tora to start clawing its way through his fish-net undershirt. The red head stopped and held the cat out towards Sasuke and Sakura. Both shivered violently and hid behind Kakashi.

"You already know why." Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke needs therapy for what happened last time…" All four shivered. "And Tora apparently hates the color pink…even though I thought cat's couldn't tell what color is…"

"Sorry nii-san…" Sakura gave a small frown.

"Yeah…Naruto…" Sasuke looked down.

"Wait! I know!" Naruto threw the cat up into the air. The redhead shot out all nine tails and wrapped them around the cat and encased it in such a way that it was like a furry cradle. Tora was trying its hardest to break free, but to no avail. Team seven sighed happily when Naruto kept his tail length high above them.

They walked up to the gate guards and nodded their heads and the slack jawed Kotetsu and Izumo. They too had to catch the demon cat on many occasions. Each one was much worse than the previous. The two of them gave a wry laugh and started clapping when Naruto walked by.

Along the way to the Hokage tower, Team seven was cheered on by various shinobi teams and veterans of the catching Tora mission. Naruto waved his tails around and showed people the futile position that Tora was in. Some of the shinobi blew raspberries at the cat as it tried to claw their faces out. Sasuke started getting over his fear of cats, and Sakura was starting to feel more confident in her hair color.

Upon entering the Hokage tower, they were quickly led up the steps and then they entered the mission assignment room. There stood the fire shogun's 'plump' wife with a large box filled with ryo notes. Once she saw Tora, Naruto moved his tails out towards her and released his prison on the cat, dropping it into her arms. The shogun's wife was ecstatic to have her precious cat once again and held the poor animal in a killer bone crushing hug. She picked the heavy looking box of money and placed it on the missions table.

"Hokage-dono. You never cease to produce such wonderful shinobi!" The lady looked over to team seven and beamed a bright smile. "I want them to be my permanent Tora catchers!"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura paled to the point of transparency. Sasuke looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. The poor boy was about to have a mental breakdown. Sakura subconsciously reached her hands up to her hair and started mouthing incoherent sentences. Kakashi was mentally debating whether or not he should don the double mask again.

"With all due respect, but we cannot accept such a title." Naruto said using his diplomatic skills, since his team has been turned to mush. "We would love to accept a mission like that, especially since the pay is quite large, but we are a team of shinobi." Naruto finished as he dropped down in a deep bow. His tails swishing softly behind him showing how calm he was.

"Oh. Alright. I guess I can use a different team then." The shogun's wife frowned slightly.

"I have a suggestion though." A devious smile spread across his face. Hiruzen saw this and was about to start laughing. "He isn't a shinobi yet, but when he becomes a genin you should request these three." The lady pulled out a notepad and a pen and motioned for Naruto to continue. "Moegi, Udon and Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Oh thank you! Here is some extra pay Hokage-dono for having such respectful shinobi." The fat lady then left with probably the biggest smile drawn across her face.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and gave an approving nod. The other mission room attendants were snickering at the rest of team seven. Naruto kicked Sasuke which brought him back to earth. He tapped Sakura, waking her from her stupor, and Naruto waved an Icha Icha book in front of Kakashi awaking him as well.

"Well you know how the mission went Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as if what had just transpired didn't happen. "We're ready for the next mission."

"Well we have washing dishes for a handless person, walking a legless dog, feeding a blind man…"

"NO!" Sasuke squealed out like a fan girl.

"…" There was an awkward silence that echoed throughout the room.

"I mean…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "Team seven as a whole has more potential for a C ranked mission."

"You brats!" Iruka shouted at the three kids. He went on to explain the chain of command. Genin was the lowest, then to Chunin, then to Jounin. He explained that orders were orders. After a few minutes of talking he realized that no one was listening to him.

Naruto was talking to Kakashi about one of the chapters in the Lost Island edition. Sasuke was asking Sakura about proper skin and hair products to use. Sakura was asking him for fashion advice. Iruka looked around to see some of the shinobi attendants playing cards and building houses out of mission scrolls, like idiots. He then looked to see the Hokage asleep.

"Damn it." Iruka sat down slightly embarrassed. "Hokage-sama…"

"HMM…WHAT'S GOING ON…" Hiruzen looked around with sleepy eyes. "I was listening. Anyway. Iruka. Fetch me a C ranked mission scroll."

Iruka nodded his head and left the Hokage's side to get the mission. Iruka fished through countless missions and picked one that seemed to be the simplest one. Iruka opened it and read over the details.

_Mission type: Escort_

_Client: Tazuna of the land of Wave_

_Destination: Land of Wave_

_Duration: Two-Three weeks minimum_

_Objective: Protect the client from possible bandits and highway men on his way to Land of Waves, and protect him as he finishes his bridge_

_Rank: C_

Iruka nodded his head and rolled the scroll back up and walked out to the main room and handed the Hokage the scroll. Hiruzen read over the mission parameters and nodded at the assessment and tossed Kakashi the scroll. The jounin read it through and gave a small impressed smile. He looked up to the Hokage and nodded his head.

"Alright. Bring the client in."

The door opened to reveal a scraggly old man with a jug of moonshined sake. Even at probably ten feet distance, the team could smell the terrible odor of lingering alcohol and smoke. The old man did a quick look at his guardians for the duration of the next few weeks and heaved a heavy sigh. He did a double take on Naruto and his opinion on the team did a complete one-eighty.

"I think I might actually live." Tazuna gave them all an approving nod. "Meet me at the south gate in an hour."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :D**

** Oh! there is a special thing that is different from the canon. As seen in canon there are five daimyo; Earth, Wind, Fire, Lightning and Water; but in this fanfic, the five elemental nations will be split into different provinces and each province will be split between a different amount of daimyo. Every daimyo for each nation answers to the shogun, while the Shinobi answer to the Kage. As such there are two different fighting entities for each nation. He normal armies of the country and the Shinobi forces. Make sense? It will be elaborated upon in a few chapters**

**Yes. Hinata doesn't have a crush on Naruto in this fanfic if you haven't noticed.**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	5. Awakening

**Finished rewriting the chapter! And I made it better than what it originally was!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awakening

Naruto left the mission assignment room as soon as they were dismissed and charged home. Once he got to his compound, he pricked his palm and placed it against the door lock. The gate hissed before the complex seal matrix was undone and opened the gate. Once Naruto entered, the doors shut again and the seal matrices spread out and reactivated, locking the door shut. He ran up to his room and grabbed a few pairs of clothing.

After that he went to the bath house and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He contemplated whether or not taking his hair gel, but chose not to bring it. He placed the required materials in his backpack and stripped naked to take a quick shower. The warmth washed over his tensed body and loosened his muscles giving him a nice warm, yet cold feeling. He shivered in the shower signifying that he was done. He grabbed a towel and messed with his hair and made kissing faces at himself.

Hanging out with Sasuke for all these years has turned Naruto into a conceited closet pervert.

The redhead shot out of the bathhouse with his backpack and his shirt halfway on. He ninja hopped across the compound and landed just in front of the armory. He laid his backpack down on the ground and fixed his shirt before entering the building. He opened the secret door to his library and took with him ten of the weird three pronged kunai.

He liked them for some strange reason. There were entire crates filled with them. But they were different than the three that were in glass display cases. While these kunai were literally just three pronged kunai, the ones on display had a parchment wrapped around the handle with an unrecognizable seal formula. Naruto filed that away for another time. He placed the kunai in his kunai pouch and headed out for one last pit stop.

He checked his watch and sighed at the fact that he only had a few minutes left to go. He was pretty glad that the Yamanaka flower shop was on the main street of Konoha. He hurried off and entered the store in search of a certain blonde. When he saw her he gave one foxy smile and walked up to her with a really rare flower behind his back. It was so rare that not even the Yamanaka's had it. The only place that Naruto knew to get it was in his room's indoor garden.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Ino chirped. "What brings you…"

"No time to explain. I have to be at the South gate in…five minutes. But I couldn't wait so here." He placed a purple rose on the counter in front of her and barged out of the store. From the back of the store Ino's parents came out with a bag of fertilizer under each arm.

"Who was that hime?" Inoichi asked.

"J-Just a friend…" Ino had a large smile on her face as she examined the purple flower. "Just a friend…"

"I know. I heard you already hime."

_ With Naruto…_

He landed with his team five minutes…after Kakashi showed up. Naruto saw the foreboding look that Kakashi sported and died a little on the inside from fear of what was to come. Kakashi loosened his look and sighed.

"Being late is _my_ gimmick." Kakashi pointed to himself to stress the point being made. "Get _your_ own."

"Alright. Let's get going shall we?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto was amazed by the scenery outside of the village walls. Not once has he been outside of the village. All of his missions leading up to this had been inside the village, and even rarely, to a smaller village a few yards away from the walls of Konoha. Another difference was that they were always to the north or the east. The southern part of the land of Fire was a complete mystery to you genin.

After nearly seven hours of trekking through the forests of the land of fire, Naruto despite his amazing stamina, was sweating bullets. Not from running or even walking, but it was the beating sun above them. It was summer in the Land of FIRE. Not only that, but the redhead's attire consists of black, black and wait, you guessed it, black.

Naruto had just finished wiping sweat off of his brow, and then noticed it. The puddle of water sitting in the middle of the road. Naruto looked up to see no clouds in the sky. The first thought that came to mind was that it was a mirage, but when he looked back down, the puddle of water was still there. Naruto concentrated his Nature chakra and sensed two unknown chakra signatures and two more almost half a mile away.

The strange thing about the chakra that he sensed that was closer, was in the puddle in front of him. Normally when he'd sense people's chakra signature, he'd be able to see their body type and body structure, but it seemed that these two signatures were made from water. He looked to Kakashi who looked to Sasuke and Sasuke gave Sakura a subtle look. The entire team know what was coming.

As Naruto walked over the puddle, two men in rags rose from the puddle. Both of them had hitai-ate's for the hidden mist village. On their right arms, instead of forearms, it was massive gauntlets. Naruto was caught by surprise leaving Kakashi in their immediate vicinity. Suddenly, beneath the hands, a series of chains shot out from the gauntlets and wrapped around Kakashi.

The two shinobi tore the man apart.

But once they retracted the chains back into their gauntlets, the two froze. Their bodies were numb. Suddenly the two coughed up large amounts of blood, before collapsing into massive chunks of meat and bone. Tazuna nearly shit himself when the two shinobi exploded like that. Kakashi jumped down from a tree and clapped softly for his genin.

"This being your first C rank I give you all a ten out of ten performance." Kakashi nodded his head. "Sasuke, Naruto. Good thinking to instantly back up and protect Tazuna. Sakura, EXCELENT use of genjutsu. You had them kill each other. Poetic if you ask me." Kakashi then turned his attention to Tazuna.

"Those shinobi were after you. Weren't they?" Kakashi said in a low tone.

"Yes…" Tazuna looked away to avoid the jounin's killer gaze.

"Why didn't you pay for a higher ranked mission?" Kakashi asked. "My team is only fresh out of the academy with no combat experience."

Tazuna sighed and explained the situation of Wave to the team. The nation was sucked dry of its money and was struggling to keep afloat, especially with a businessman named Gato's, monopoly placed on the country's shipping companies. The only way to free wave from Gato's disgusting clutches was to build a bridge to disrupt the demand for shipping. Why ship things when you can cross a bridge? Gato knows that it would be bad business so he hired shinobi to kill Tazuna, leaving the bridge builder in his current situation.

"Please…help my people. I beg of you." Tazuna pleaded to Kakashi.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "We need to get some experience ya'know." Sakura grunted in agreement.

"Definitely. A shinobi does missions to protect and help people right?" Naruto asked. "So what makes this mission any different?"

"Fine. But if it gets too hard, then we will turn back and go home. Understood?" Kakashi said.

The team was led through a network of tunnels and pathways that formed a complex maze meant to confuse Gato's more efficient goons. Already, Wave's resistance force had taken down a few of Gato's goons without any issue, but Gato seemed to have an infinite amount of power, money and resources to do whatever he wants, leaving the people of wave in his control, even if it is unofficial.

The team disembarked on the coast of the main island in the land of waves and made a cautious pace through the thick mist that had befallen the area during this time of the day. Naruto's senses were at an all-time paranoia. His chakra sensing ability was going haywire. The chakra signature that he had sensed from before, is all around him. The chakra is so foul, it's like a black cloud of ash. Even his channeling of Nature chakra was disturbed by the amount of this evil chakra.

After a few minutes he finally realized what it was. His eyes widened.

"Everyone down!" Naruto called out. All five people dropped to prone position and looked around cautiously. A large zanbato sped through the forest canopy and embedded into a tree trunk. The shinobi present, shifted their original positions and repositioned their bodies to protect Tazuna. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate and narrowed his eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi. So that's what your face looks like." Zabuza said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Momochi Zabuza. I'm flattered." Kakashi deadpanned. "Anyway. To what do I owe the dishonor?"

"Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you and your team leave unscathed. Pretty boy." Zabuza was really pushing it. Kakashi growled and popped his back.

"You just pissed me off Zabuza." Kakashi growled. "You three. Protect Tazuna. I'll handle this asswipe."

"Why is he getting so uptight…?" Sakura backed away slightly. "It's like…oh kami."

"What is it Sakura?" The Uchiha of the trio asked.

"I think I know why Kakashi wore masks…" Sakura took a deep breath. "He didn't want to be called a pretty boy."

"Really?" Naruto snickered slightly.

_With Kakashi…_

"Since you pissed me off, I think it's time to unleash the most powerful jutsu in my arsenal." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza.

The missing ninja had no idea what hit him.

**"SENNEN GOROSHI!" **Kakashi roared from behind Zabuza with his fingers in the tiger hand seal. Both Naruto and Sasuke were horrified by the prospect of a point blank fire jutsu. But all of their fears were washed away and replaced with utter disgust.

Kakashi rammed the chakra enhanced hand seal up Zabuza's butthole. The missing ninja rocketed into the air screaming obscenities toward pretty boy shinobi with blood vessel popped eyes, just before he landed in the nearby river. Kakashi hopped off the kubikiribocho and clapped his hands together with a successful smile on his face. Not only did the jounin get rid of a near S ranked missing ninja, but he also embarrassed him in the process.

"Alright…how much farther Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked. "I wouldn't want to be here when he gets-"

"**YOU GODDAMN PERVERT…**" A dark and foreboding voice echoed from the river. Zabuza arose from the river with dragons of water spiraling around him like a double helix. "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE TEAM!**"

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan rendan!" **Zabuza growled. Suddenly the two dragons of water split into fourths and shot out at team seven.

"Scatter! Sakura, grab Tazuna and get the hell out of here!" Kakashi and the more combat adept genin jumped out of the way as the barrage of water dragons shot for them.

Sasuke maneuvered his way in between the various water dragons. He ducked and pulled out a kunai and slashed one of the dragons dead. He smiled at his success but had to quickly kawarimi with something. Without a second thought, he kawarimi'd with a Naruto clone. The poor clone didn't know what hit him.

Naruto was struggling to dodge all of the dragons because his tails were swinging around in different directions. It was pretty hard to control their float patterns. A dragon shot for the redhead. In a last ditch effort he channeled a large amount of chakra. As before, his chakra was red instead of blue. The hot demonic chakra evaporated the water dragons. The Uzumaki looked to see his sensei charging for the missing Nin.

_With Kakashi…_

"**Pretty boy has come out to play?**" Zabuza said with a still feral like voice. He clapped his hands and the kubikiribocho dislodged itself from the tree it was embedded in and spun through the air towards Zabuza. Just before Kakashi could get Zabuza with a kunai, the two clashed with each other. The kubikiribocho cut halfway through Kakashi's kunai.

Zabuza kicked the jounin back and slashed in a blind fury hoping to decapitate, or seriously maim the konoha shinobi. Kakashi back flipped and sent a barrage of shuriken which were easily blocked by the kubikiribocho. But that was only a distraction since Kakashi had rounded Zabuza's right flank as he finished his hand seal set.

**"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" **Suddenly, water from the river started swirling around Kakashi. After a few seconds of building up strength, the vortex shot out and forced Zabuza through the area tearing up the landscape. After a few minutes of drilling the missing ninja into the forest surrounding the river, Zabuza was revealed leaning against a tree, drenched in water.

"Come on!" Kakashi called out to his team. The genin and Tazuna met up with Kakashi at the site where Zabuza laid barely conscious. He used the tree as leverage to help his to his feet. He glared at Kakashi with as much killing intent as possible.

"Why…does it smell so bad?" Sakura asked. "It reminds me of that stink bomb prank a few months ago…" Sasuke and Naruto pinched their nostrils shut.

"T-That…damned technique…" Zabuza growled. Suddenly his stomach overturned and the entire area was filled with another powerful stench. Zabuza turned red from embarrassment from under the bandages around his face. Kakashi held his right hand ready and chakra suddenly exploded out in the form of a chidori.

"Sorry Zabuza. But no one calls me a pretty boy without facing the consequences…" Kakashi sighed. "I really don't want to kill you but since you will be a hindrance t-"

Kakashi's monologue was interrupted when two senbon whizzed through the air and stuck Zabuza in his neck killing him. The jounin flinched when he heard the senbon hit the nuke nin's neck. The mist ninja plopped down on the ground with his butt rubbing against the tree trunk. Suddenly, a Kiri hunter ninja appeared and looked at the konoha shinobi.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza." The hunter nin said. "I'll dispose of his body elsewhere."

They quickly disappeared leaving no trace of their existence. Kakashi sighed and lowered his hitai-ate to cover his sharingan eye. He nodded his head and looked back at his students and smiled right before he collapsed on top of Tazuna. Because of Kakashi's higher weight, he easily crushed Tazuna.

"Alright. We've been over this scenario before. Naruto make clones to carry both Kakashi and Tazuna to his house." Naruto nodded at Sakura and without another word he formed twelve clones. Six for each person.

_At Tazuna's house…the next day…_

"Well then. I didn't mean to use up my chakra like an idiot like that…" Kakashi gave a wry laugh. "So we won't be able to do any hardcore training until I get better, or even worse, I'll have to wait until we get back home."

"Let's head out to the forest for some training." Kakashi picked up his crutches and led the group out to an empty clearing near the house. "Here are some chakra cards."

"What does it do?" Sakura asked as she examined the little card of paper.

"Channel your chakra through it and it will read your chakra affinity. If it burns; fire. Turns to dust; earth. Splits in half; wind. Crumples; lightning, and last but not least and the most obvious, if it soaks up; water. So what are you three waiting for? Get to it!" Kakashi nodded his head reassuringly at his students.

Sakura channeled her chakra causing the little card of paper to crumple but then it turned to dust. Sakura was surprised. She looked up at Kakashi whom of which just smiled and closed his one eye. Sasuke did the same causing his chakra card to crumple up, but instead of it turning to dust, it shot up in flames terrifying the other two genin by how powerful the flame was. Sasuke looked to Kakashi for an answer but he received the same reply as Sakura did.

And last was Naruto. The redhead held his chakra card and channeled chakra through it causing the card to split in half. Shortly after the halves became soaked in water leaving him with two completely wet chakra cards. He raised an eyebrow and waited for Kakashi to give them an explanation. Kakashi though had a thinking expression and completely blocked out his students.

"Sakura, as your chakra card entails, you have affinities for Earth and Lightning. Look at the dust pile that was made. Do you see any traces of the chakra card left?" After Kakashi received a no he nodded his head and continued. "That means that your affinities are very strong for those two elements."

"Sasuke. We can see your little chakra card bonfire still burning." Sasuke nodded his head at it as it continued to burn. "That means that your fire affinity is almost stronger than your lightning affinity."

"How strong is my affinity though?" Sasuke asked.

"Look at how small the card is compared to what it once was. The card is no longer a card, but instead it's a ball no bigger than a few millimeters." Kakashi smiled. "That is a really impressive strength towards any affinity."

"And last to you Naruto. I originally thought that you'd be a straight wind user, but it seems that I was wrong. You have the two of the three elemental affinities that your father had. Your father had Wind, Water and Lightning as his chakra affinities." Kakashi reached into the backpack leaning against his leg and pulled out six scrolls.

"Here." Kakashi said. "Sasuke you have the Lightning and Fire scrolls. Sakura you have the Lightning and Earth scrolls and Naruto you have the Wind, Water and Lightning scrolls just in case for the third one."

"This isn't lightning…it says _Kakashi's secret fan fiction…_" The three genin's eyes widened and they looked back at Kakashi to see his cheeks beet red. "Why the fuck…?"

"**GIVE THAT TO ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE THE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH.**" Kakashi's face darkened.

'HAHA! Not only is Kakashi-sensei a pretty boy but he's also a crazed fan boy!' Naruto was laughing in his mind. Kura and Kushina joined in as well. It was pretty funny, but hey, everyone needs a hobby…right? 'I wonder what he writes about.'

"H-Here…" Naruto tossed the scroll at Kakashi. The man then hurled a lightning scroll at Naruto's head, knocking the redhead over.

"Go. Start training will ya?"

_A few days later…_

The mission was going fairly well seeing as how there hasn't been one attack on the Tazuna household, nor at the bridge. The bridge was coming along quite nicely making the three genin gawk at how experienced Tazuna was in building bridges. When the team first arrived in wave, the bridge was nowhere near half-way completion, but in just a few short days, he was able to bring it to two-thirds completion.

The three genin were also excelling in their elemental training. Kakashi was still teased about his secret fan fiction scroll. Kakashi was already annoyed with this mission. The silver haired jounin wore the mask since he was a genin; he even wore the damn mask under another mask, while he wore the ANBU mask when he was enlisted. But when he takes it off, every kunoichi wants to give birth to his children and every shinobi calls him a pretty boy. It was almost as bad as Minato.

But people actually thought Minato was actually gay…

Putting that aside, Kakashi was quite proud at how his students were coming along with their training. The only problem was that he couldn't help train Naruto with his wind manipulation. He was going to have to wait until they got home and have Asuma train him in wind techniques. Seeing as how Asuma is Ino's sensei, Kakashi also had dirt on the redhead. When Kakashi first said that Naruto would train with team ten for wind manipulation since Asuma was the best that the village had, almost immediately Sasuke and Sakura were teasing Naruto about Ino.

"Ino-chan!" Sasuke would say with a pseudo-Naruto voice. "I wish to sweep you off your feet with my wind jutsu!"

"Oh do so Naruto-kuuun" Sakura said with an overly girl voice. "Blow my mind…" Then Sakura would proceed to 'faint' and land in Sasuke's arms.

It was fun.

As of now, it was another day of nothing since Kakashi was doing protection duty for Tazuna at the construction site. Naruto and Sasuke were arm-wrestling on a boulder in the front yard, while Sakura helped Tsunami cook dinner for the whole family.

Sasuke was struggling to keep his muscles flexed. He was sweating bullets as he continued to strain his muscles against the stamina freak known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Naruto wasn't even sweating as he continued to keep their arm wrestle match at a stalemate. Naruto wasn't even struggling against the Uchiha.

"Grr…I can still kick your ass in a fight!" Sasuke sent as much chakra as possible to his arm to force back Naruto's. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. The Uchiha started laughing as something started tickling his right armpit. His right arm just so happened to be the arm he used to wrestle with Naruto. He looked down breaking his concentration to see Naruto's tail tickling his armpit. With his attention elsewhere, Naruto sent his red chakra into his arm and slammed Sasuke's hand into the boulder, smashing it into fourths.

"That was fun."

_A few hours later…_

It was nighttime and another peaceful day. But the dinner setting wasn't so peaceful. Tonight was the night that Tsunami's son, Inari, chose to finally come out and eat with everyone for dinner. The kid looked pissed off and seemed to have been crying. Naruto at first didn't care but after a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto chose to finally say something, but Inari beat him to it.

"Why do you even try?" Inari mumbled. "Heroes only die, so stop trying…Gato is going to kill all of you…"

"Hey now. I don't-" Naruto tried to be calm and nice about it, but Inari rudely interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Inari shouted. "My country's pain is worse than yours! You shinobi live behind those big walls, knowing no pain, completely safe-"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted back. His tails were swishing behind him giving off a malicious aura, scaring everyone silent. Naruto's purple eyes glowed with a sinister luminescence. "Who are you to tell us that we know no pain?!" Naruto's tails slashed around and shot his chair into a wall, shattering it to splinters. "May I have permission Sasuke?"

"Go ahead…" Sasuke looked away.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Remember that name. He had a family, no, he had a clan. Hundreds of people that he had to look up to, but in one night, all of them were massacred by his own brother. His own FLESH and BLOOD! Then there's me. I was kicked out of an orphanage at the age of five; I was hunted for every day of my life for the next seven years by my own neighbors! So don't tell us that we don't know what pain is!" Naruto flared his chakra and accidentally set his food on fire. Naruto growled and headed for the back door.

"Wait…Naruto-nii. Where're you going?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"I'm going out to blow off steam…" Naruto slammed the door shut and hopped off through the forest.

"Is all of that true?" Tazuna asked.

"W-What's his name?" Inari asked.

"Yes it's true. And his name…" Kakashi trailed off.

"It's Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Remember it." Sasuke said as he continued to eat.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto was fast asleep after tearing through trees all throughout the night. He smiled in his sleep as his dreams revolved around Ino and becoming Hokage. His dream changed and even went to him becoming the kage of…a hidden ramen village. Don't ask. Naruto was sprawled on the ground, with no shirt on. Next to a tree was the remains of his shirt.

Suddenly from the brush and foliage of the undamaged side of the forest came a beautiful girl in a cute pink kimono. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She calmly walked into the clearing with a little basket filled with various herbs and plants. She tilted her head when she laid her eyes on the sleeping shirtless boy lying in the center of the clearing. She walked up to him and nudged him awake.

"Hey…" The girl shook Naruto awake.

"H-Whoa." Naruto's eyes practically popped from his sockets. "H-Hello…"

"Heheh. I'm Haku." Haku said with a bright smile and a slight blush. Naruto sat up to introduce himself better, revealing nine fox tails.

"Y-You…have tails…" Haku looked Naruto up and down and realized after examining him better, the boy had fox ears, fox whiskers and deep purple-blue eyes with a slitted pupil. She blushed deeper when she noticed how nice his eyes were. "U-Uhm…"

"Oh…heh. I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you Haku." Naruto smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I…Well…" Haku was extremely flustered. She was quick to notice things and found it extremely cute that Naruto's tails wagged when he smiled. It was like he was half dog or something. "I…Uhm…"

"Want some help picking herbs?" Naruto asked after looking into the basket in her hands. "I kinda saw some herbs hanging out of the basket. Someone close to you sick or something?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Haku blushed even more when she realized how tall and muscled he actually was.

"Uhm…a g-good friend of mine is sick." Haku stuttered.

"Oh…sucks. I'll help you out."

_A few minutes later…_

"So that's the last of them." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Haku replied. "I guess I'll have to get going…"

"Wait." Naruto said sternly. "You were that hunter nin that came to get Zabuza huh?"

"H-How'd you know?!" Haku spun around and threw a handful of senbon, which Naruto easily deflected with his three pronged kunai. After the first moment of surprise, Naruto quickly closed the distance between them and held his kunai at her throat.

"Your scent." Naruto tapped his nose. "You smell like snow. There's no way I can forget that smell…"

"I…uhm…" Haku was at a loss for words. Not only was Naruto barely a few centimeters from her face, but he caught her.

"I'm not going to kill you. Don't worry." Naruto sighed. "I just want you to know, that if we ever fight again, I won't hold back."

"A-Alright…" Haku nodded her head while trying to fight off the crazy blush rising to her cheeks. "But right now I really have to go…"

"Be safe and good luck…Haku."

_A few days later…_

Naruto awoke to the sounds of breaking glass and overturning furniture. Naruto growled slightly and pushed himself out of bed. He trudged out of the room and headed for the stairwell that led to the first floor of the house. He took a deep breath and sighed completely forgetting about the sounds of struggling from a few minutes before.

"Holy fuck! I over slept!" Naruto shouted out when he checked his watch. He charged back to his room and threw on his shirt and strapped on his kunai pouch and headed out to head off for the bridge. But there was a scream.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and crouched down halfway down the stairs. He heard gasping and screaming, but he couldn't discern what was happening. He drew out a kunai and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. Once he stepped off the final step, he found that the curtains were draped and the lights were off. It was dark in the house, even though it was midday. He rounded the corner.

"T-Tsunami?!" Naruto growled out.

His blood boiled at the sight of two of Gato's thugs raping Tsunami on the front porch of the house. Naruto's purple eyes darkened and his pupil changed from black to blood red. Red chakra started flowing from his body as his emotions got the better of him. He got down on all fours and crawled like an animal towards the scene. His tails were swinging around, getting ready for Naruto to pounce on his targets.

The thugs suddenly stopped and dropped Tsunami on the ground and drew their swords. The air felt heavy and cold. It was thin and it hurt when they breathed. Naruto crawled out of the house and growled at the two. His entire body was nothing but a silhouette leaving his glowing eyes to be seen. The two thugs shivered and looked around to see the lake start freezing over. Their breath turned to mist and the grass started frosting.

"**You two are so dead.**" Naruto sat up and all nine tails shot out and grabbed the limbs of the two thugs and he tore them apart. Their blood splatter out and colored the now white land with blotches of red. Naruto called his tails back and focused on Tsunami. He removed his shirt and put it over Tsunami and led her into the house. She had an expressionless face. Her cheeks were swollen and her eyes were puffy. She looked over at Naruto and gave a small almost unnoticeable smile, before passing out.

The redhead exhaled to calm himself down and straightened himself out. He looked up at the top of the stairwell and found Inari standing there with a terrified look on his face. He was about to say something but Naruto raised his hand to shut him up. Naruto picked up his kunai and gave it to Inari.

"Go into the village and gather as many people as you possibly can." Naruto spoke calmly with a tone of command. "We might need all of the help we can get."

"A-Alright Nii-san!" Inari shouted and sprang out the back door towards the village.

"Time to head out to the bridge."

_At the bridge…_

**"Shunpo!"** Naruto flashed into the area with a botched landing. But the botched landing saved his life from the ball of a kusarigama. He barrel rolled forward and watched as a large fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth. Next to Sasuke was Sakura speeding through hand seals. All around there were thugs with projectiles embedded in their bodies.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted out to the redhead. "Get moving!"

"Got it!" Naruto jumped to his feet and punched a thug in his temple sending him careening over the side of the bridge. He sighed in relief when sakura formed an earth dome to surround herself and Tazuna, effectively keeping them safe from the fight.

**"Fuuton: Furyuu no jutsu!"** Naruto shot out a large translucent dragon from his mouth. The dragon smashed with a group of thugs, sending them over the side of the bridge with a shower of blood following them.

"Naruto! Get down!" Sasuke was speeding through hand seals. **"Katon: Karyuu endan no jutsu!"** Sasuke sent off a large wave of fire that wiped away a large thug armed with a kanabo. Naruto rolled to the side and pushed himself off the ground and drew out a kunai.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked.

"We were attacked by Zabuza and a large group of thugs." Sasuke replied. "Right now Kakashi-sensei is fighting Zabuza."

"And now you're fighting me!" Haku laughed out sounding slightly delirious. She hurled a large barrage of senbon that the boys easily dodged and evaded. But when they landed, thugs were waiting for them. Sasuke ducked when one went for a neck slash, and rammed his kunai in the man's stomach. Sasuke slashed his fat belly open and tore the kunai out. Sasuke quickly flicked his wrist and sent the kunai flying into another thug's eye.

Naruto kicked a thug in the throat, and forced his foot around with a wide 360 kick and connected with the back of the man's head. The force of the kick sent the thug into the ground, face first. Naruto dropped down and sent all nine tails out, and strengthened them with his nature chakra. He impaled the remaining thugs, killing each one instantly. Naruto scrapped them off and focused his attention on Haku, whom of which was going through unknown hand seals.

**"Makyo Hyosho!"** Suddenly all around the two boys, a series of mirrors started forming out of ice. It continued to form up and started rising upwards to form a dome of ice mirrors. Naruto and Sasuke went back to back and eyed each mirror carefully. The strange thing about these mirrors was that their reflection wasn't shown, but instead it was Haku's reflection. In each one, she held a handful of senbon ready to attack.

The two boys eyed each other nervously. Suddenly, the senbon were thrown, impaling both of them in various parts of their bodies. Sasuke tried to fight back using fire jutsu, but the mirrors were too strong, and Haku was too fast to catch. Naruto shot his tails out to try and catch her mid-flight, but again, she was too strong. Naruto then tried to use wind jutsu to blow back the senbon, but they were too aerodynamic and simply cut through each wind attack.

After about twenty minutes, Naruto and Sasuke both looked like pin cushions. Sasuke was wheezing from having nearly two hundred senbon embedded in his body. Naruto fared no better. Suddenly, Sasuke got a strange sensation from his eyes when he noticed Haku aiming for Naruto. Sasuke acted on impulse and charged out to protect his brother.

_SPLASH! _

"GAAAH!" Sasuke fell back with nearly five hundred senbon embedded in the boy's torso. Sasuke coughed violently and gulped in pain. Naruto laid his head on his lap and looked at Sasuke with a horrified look on his face. Sasuke tried to give Naruto a reassuring smile, but failed when blood shot from his mouth and splashed on Naruto's fishnet undershirt.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto looked at the black haired boy. "W-Why?!"

"T-That's what brothers are for right..." Sasuke gave a painful laugh. "P-Promise me that you'll become Hokage no matter what…and please tell Itachi…that I forgive him…"

"No. You'll be the one to tell him that! You're not going to die Nii-san!" Naruto growled.

"N-Naruto…I'm going to die…" A tear fell from Sasuke's left eye. "At least I activated the sharingan before I…" Sasuke went limp. His head leaned over and fell off of Naruto's lap.

"N-No…no…nii-san…NII-SAN!" Naruto howled, terrifying Haku and everyone on the bridge. Zabuza and Kakashi stopped their fight and looked through the large mist cloud surrounding the bridge and found a large dome made from what looked to be mirrors. Kakashi gulped nervously and looked back to Zabuza.

Suddenly the mist formed by Zabuza started gathering to form water droplets. Because of this the mist disappeared completely revealing the rest of the bridge to be seen. Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened. The droplets were pulled violently by a powerful gust of wind. It was strong enough to pull both jounin's off their feet and drag them twenty feet before they were able to grab onto something. Water from the ocean shot up and headed for the dome.

_Within the dome…_

"**I swear I'm going to kill you…**" Naruto's hair was waving wildly covering his eyes and his tails were swirly maliciously. He was covered in a blood red aura of chakra, and surrounding him the center of the dome was a large vortex of water and wind.

'I didn't mean to kill him…those weren't supposed to kill anything if they hit the back, but the damned Uchiha had to go and protect Naruto-kun…' Haku looked down in defeat. 'Now he's going to kill me…'

Naruto looked up and revealed his eyes.

Haku gasped at the sight and blushed deeply from behind her mask. She was also too terrified to reach for another handful of senbon. Naruto's eyes were light purple with a mix of cerulean. His right eye had three dots in a triangle formation that surrounded his pupil which was a circle. The triangle was pointed upwards, while in his left eye, which had the same pattern, the triangle was pointed down. Naruto then raised his arm, which Haku had just realized, was senbon free.

Naruto at first had all five fingers extended out, which had no effect, but he brought back his pinky finger, sending in a barrage of little water vortexes, amplified by wind at the mirrors, slightly cracking them much to Haku's surprise. He closed his ring finger and shot three dragons formed from the built up water vortex that surrounded him. The dragons collided with the mirrors, completely shattering a few and damaged the rest.

"**It's time to finish this!**" Naruto shut his fist and jumped with the flowing vortex as it shot for Haku. Once the vortex smashed Haku's mirror open, Naruto's fist came out of the flowing water and smashed with Haku's mask, shattering it apart to reveal her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She looked at Naruto with a forlorn expression. She didn't dare to look up at Naruto.

"Haku…" Naruto said with a crack in his voice. "How could you?!" Naruto shouted.

"I owe my life to Zabuza…even though I think of him as a father; I am nothing but a tool to be used…" Haku said.

"Tool?" Naruto asked taken aback by the reply.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't fail Zabuza-sama!" The girl charged off for Zabuza. Naruto was surprised by her speed. He wasn't fast enough to stop Kakashi from ramming a chidori in her chest. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kakashi's lightning cutter plow through her heart.

"NO!" Suddenly everything was being played back as if someone had pressed the rewind button on the T.V. remote. Everything was being reversed while Naruto seemed to be floating around to witness everything that had happened. It came to the point where he had just punched Haku, but it didn't stop there. It continued to reverse to the point that Naruto saw his doujutsu for the first time. Then the vision stopped. Everything started clearing.

"I owe my life to Zabuza…even though I think of him as a father; I am nothing but a tool to be used…" Haku said. Naruto looked in confusion.

But just before she could shoot off for Zabuza, Naruto quickly formed a shadow clone that grabbed Haku with his tails. Naruto gave her a quick not before going through hand seals. Naruto took a deep breath.

**"Kawarimi no jutsu!"** Naruto disappeared and was replaced with Zabuza.

_Splash!_

"NARUTO?!" Kakashi screamed in surprise. His hand was inside Naruto's chest, instead of Zabuza's. "What have you done?!"

"I…couldn't let you kill them…" Naruto gasped out. His hand moved Kakashi's arm just in time to make his sensei completely miss his heart. Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand from his chest and almost instantly, the wound healed. Kakashi looked at Naruto's eyes and saw Naruto's new eyes. Kakashi's jaw dropped and a slight smile started forming, even though he had just stabbed his student in the chest with a chidori.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rang in Naruto's fox ears. "I'm alive! Holy fuck I'm alive!"

The earth dome that housed Sakura and Tazuna collapsed and Sakura quickly ran for Sasuke. Tazuna stayed with the other shinobi. Naruto and Kakashi coughed awkwardly at each other and walked toward the rest of the group on the bridge. Sasuke flinched when Haku got down on her knees to heal Sasuke. The pink haired genin was nervous at first but didn't do anything.

"Is that…" Zabuza's voice cracked slightly. "Is that the Kaze-me?!"

"Kaze-me?!" Haku asked with wide eyes.

"Kaze-me?" Naruto asked, not even realizing that his doujutsu was still active. "What's the Kaze-me?"

"It's the wind eye. It is the doujutsu native to…the Namikaze clan." Naruto's eyes went just as wide as Haku's. "Naruto. The last two people on this planet other than you was you father and your grandfather."

"Then that means…this kid is the son of the Yondaime Ho-"

"You piece of worthless shit!" A loud grouchy voice sounded from the other side of the bridge. Since Naruto had sucked up all of the mist that surrounded the bridge, everyone had perfect view of who it was. It was a small man in a business suit, backed by a small army of thugs armed with various types of weaponry, ranging from katanas to spears and harpoons. "I spent so much money on you, but for what?! For you to fail?!"

Zabuza glared at Gato.

"Oh. What are you going to do huh?! Glare me to death?!" Gato hollered. "We outnumber you twenty to one!"

"**Numbers mean nothing you little prick.**" Naruto growled out. He looked to Zabuza and Haku. "**Don't worry. I'll handle this. I have a score to settle.**"

"Ha! The little redheaded kid is coming here with tails swinging behind him! What a freak!" One of the thugs shouted. "Yeah!"

"Demon!"

"Brat!"

"Loser!"

"Monster!"

Naruto took the insults in strides. He hadn't been called those names in almost two whole years. He clenched his fists and channeled his anger. He couldn't wait to kill them. He stopped just a good ten feet away from Gato. The Kaze-me was spiraling wildly, scaring a few thugs in the process. Naruto suddenly shot an invisible blast of wind that plowed through Gato's head. The midgets face was removed and a giant hole resided instead.

"H-Hey!" One of the thugs shouted.

"**Die.**" Naruto's tails shot out and smashed and thrashed about, dismembering thug after thug, turning the entire end of the bridge into a bloodbath. Thugs tried to slash and defend against the fox tails, that could grow and shrink like an Akimichi, but it was futile. The tails were impenetrable and extremely powerful. Naruto swung one of his tails and the swing had enough power in it to bisect large groups.

After a few minutes Naruto retracted his tails to their original size and huffed at the sight before him. Mutilated lumps of what used to be body parts were piled all over the bridge. Weapons were left of the ground and blood painted the bridge. There was so much blood that it poured over the unfinished end and dripped off into the ocean below.

Naruto turned around and gave a weak smile to the shinobi present but passed out shortly afterwards.

_Almost an entire week later…_

Naruto awoke with an extreme headache. His head was wrapped in bandages and his chest was bare. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his ruined fish net shirt. He started contemplating whether or not he should stop wearing shirts all-together. That was his twentieth fishnet undershirt that he had packed for the mission, and also the last one he had. His metal plated shirts were also ruined leaving him shirtless until they came home.

He pushed himself off the bed and found a flower made from ice sitting in a vase made from ice as well. He smiled slightly and stretched. His tails followed shortly after, completely relaxing his muscles and throbbing head. He stood up off the bed and walked out the bedroom door and headed downstairs for something to eat. Or at least to regain his bearings.

He entered the living room to see an extremely happy team seven conversing with Haku. In the kitchen Zabuza and Kakashi were discussing something over coffee. Naruto shrugged and walked over to his friends and plopped onto Sasuke's lap. He too was bandaged up, but it wasn't too bad. The Uchiha growled at Naruto and pushed him over, but Naruto's head landed in Haku's kimono, making his head squish in between her breasts.

Zabuza spit his coffee out onto Kakashi's face and drew out the kubikiribocho and held it at Naruto's throat. The man had gotten rid of the bandages revealing his face. Zabuza growled revealing his shark-like teeth. He had a petrifying look that spelled instant death to the poor redhead. Speaking of the redhead, his cheeks were almost just as red as his hair.

"I know you saved us and all, I owe you my life." Zabuza started. "But if you think that you can get a freebee from my daughter like that; think again." Zabuza pressed the zanbato against Naruto's throat. The poor boy was sweating bullets. Naruto was too afraid to nod his head and he was too afraid to open his mouth, so he shot up a weak thumb up. Naruto's hands were shaking at a ridiculous rate, making Zabuza laugh and relinquish his blades hold on Naruto's throat.

_A few days later…_

Now at the finished and unnamed bridge, Team seven and the Momochi family were standing at the bridge gate. Behind them, the people of wave were cheering on their heroes, well hero. Naruto, the tailed redhead, was speaking to Haku while his teammates conversed with the villagers and Kakashi spoke to Zabuza about important jounin matters.

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked the black haired beauty.

"You can bet on it Naruto-kun…" Haku smiled and gave his a deep kiss. Both of them savoring the feeling for as much as possible. "Naruto-kun. Don't wait for me though. There is a high possibility that I might die from what me and Tou-san are planning. Get with that Ino girl that you told me about…but when the time comes…and I'm still alive…" Haku got on her tippy toes and leaned in and whispered some fantasies that Naruto could have only hoped to be real while he read Icha Icha.

When she leaned back she and Naruto were both as red as his hair. Naruto seemed to be a stuttering mess and Haku seemed to be flustered. Neither of them were able to formulate words. Naruto resigned to just smiling like an idiot. Haku was about to say something but Zabuza had called for her. Naruto was called by Kakashi, thus ending their last embrace.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" Haku called out with a bright smile. A blush was still adorning her cheeks, albeit light. Naruto turned around and Haku grabbed him for one more kiss. Everyone present cheered even louder for the two. When they parted, there was a small trail of saliva that brought their lips together. "That was for the road."

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto stuttered, before Sakura and Sasuke started tugging at his tails. "We'll see each other again!"

Once the two groups headed off for their respective paths, Tazuna looked at the bridge and asked a really important question. What was the bridge going to be named?

Many names were called out but one stuck the most. The name was proposed by Inari. The young boy was smiling for the first time since his father was publicly executed. He held the three pronged kunai given to him by the hero of wave.

"We'll name this bridge the Great Uzumaki-Namikaze Bridge!"

* * *

**Yup! So here's the end of the Wave Arc! What do you think? Tell me in the form of a review :D**

**Jutsu:**

******Sennen Goroshi: One Thousand Years of Death :D**

**********Suiton: Suiryuudan rendan: Water release: Water dragon bullet barrage **

**************Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu: Water release: Great waterfall technique**

******************Shunpo**: Flashstep

******************Fuuton: Furyuu no jutsu: Wind release: Wind dragon technique**

**********************Katon: Karyuu endan no jutsu: Fire release: Fire dragon flame bullet technique**

**************************Makyo Hyosho**: Demonic mirroring ice crystals

**************************Kawarimi no jutsu**: Replacement technique

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	6. Home

**I rewrote this chapter, which will showcase the first NaruIno date of this fanfic :D Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 6: Home

Team seven walked home feeling successful. Kakashi was beaming at his students and was feeling quite happy with himself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that his three students were all prodigies. Not only that, but both Naruto and Sasuke had powerful doujutsu unlocked, making his team a team of power houses. Sakura, as seen from what Haku had taught her during one week reprise in Wave, has a talent in medical ninjutsu.

They were making good time the village since they didn't have to walk home. Without a civilian with them, they could tree hop all the way back to Konoha. They had left just two hours prior and they could already see the village walls. During this time, the team members were conversing with one another. Each one was equally excited for training. Surprisingly, Sakura more than the other two since she was going to be learning medical ninjutsu from the hospital.

"So. Naruto, what happened to Ino-chan?" Sasuke teased for the umpteenth time since they left the Great Uzumaki-Namikaze Bridge.

"Nothing happened." Naruto replied.

"Really?" Sakura piped. "Because from what I remember seeing was, you and a beautiful Ice mistress lip locking on the bridge."

"GAH! Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted and picked up speed, leaving a laughing Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

"So. Naruto, what's this I hear about you leaving Ino for Haku?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Naruto growled and shot his tails out to use as vines to get away from his team.

_A few minutes later…_

The team landed at the south gate of Konoha. Already waiting was Kotetsu and Izumo doing their guard duties as usual. The two of them gave nods to team seven, still happy with the way they handled the Tora mission. Even though Naruto didn't think much about it, he was labeled as a legend amongst shinobi already because of the fact that he was able to impress the Daimyo's wife and catch Tora without having the cat try to kill him.

Without those tails, it wouldn't be possible.

Team seven was on their way to the Hokage tower for mission debrief. Naruto was still shirtless and was picking his nose while Sasuke and Sakura were talking about pointless things. Kakashi though was thinking about more important subjects. Like the fact that Naruto has the Kaze-me and the fact that his grandfather is the only person alive that could help him. And he also wanted Naruto to get in a good word with the old man.

Kakashi wanted a free copy of Jiraiya's newest edition to the series after all ya'know.

Naruto didn't know it yet, but his grandfather was the author of the greatest book series in the history of book series'. And the fact that his grandfather was a sannin was a good trait to boot. Team seven entered the Hokage's office expecting a normal day of mission debriefs, but when they entered the office, they came to see a tall white haired man with a large scroll on his back, talking to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a deep bow. "We are ready to give you our mission report."

"That can wait Kakashi." Hiruzen said with a raised hand. "Sasuke, Sakura. You two are dismissed for now. I need to discuss something with Naruto-kun and your sensei."

Once the two genin left, the white haired man turned around and almost instantly his jaw dropped. In front of him was a shirtless redhead with deep whisker marks and fox ears. His eyes were a mix of deep purple and cerulean. His pupils were slits instead of circles. Behind him were nine fox tails wagging in anticipation. The kid looked up and the Jiraiya and tilted his head slightly.

"Y-You…what the hell happened to you?!" Jiraiya screamed out and grabbed Naruto in for a tight back-breaking hug.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked while trying his hardest to break free from the deadly hug. Jiraiya relinquished his embrace and gave Naruto a sad smile. The man shut his eyes for a moment. Naruto sensed a small chakra spike. His jaw dropped when he saw the man's new eyes.

"T-The Kaze-me…" Naruto gasped. "T-That means…"

"I am the Great Jiraiya Namikaze!" The old man jumped onto the Hokage desk and broke out into a pose. "Oh, and I just so happen to be the author of those books you have hidden in your backpack."

"Shit. How'd you know?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I can sense a pervert when I see one." Jiraiya gave a big smile. "Because I am the king of perverts! The SUPER PERVERT!" There was a moment of awkward silence as the white haired grandfather waited for a fanfare of trumpets, or at least applause. Jiraiya sighed and hopped off of the desk and looked at Naruto. "I also happen to be your grandfather."

"Sweet!" Naruto smiled.

"But now explain why you look like this." Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face. "I'm just curious if Kushina and Minato know about this."

"They do. Jiji." Naruto looked at Hiruzen. "Can I have Inoichi-san get Ero-jiji into my mindscape?" Naruto asked with his childlike innocence.

"HAHA!" Hiruzen laughed. "That's the first time I've heard that. Anyway, I can. Come by here in around four in the afternoon, which gives you…four hours of reprise since you just came back from a C ranked mission." Naruto nodded his head and headed out of the tower in search of someone of high importance. He flash stepped out of the building and reappeared at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Looks like Ino is still working at this time. Sweet." Naruto opened the door and walked up to the counter with a bright smile on his face, completely forgetting that he didn't have a shirt on. Ino had her back turned but when she swiveled around to face Naruto her jaw dropped and she turned into a stuttering case of teenage girl syndrome. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Naruto's bare torso.

"I-I-Uhm…Hi Naruto-kun…" Ino followed every crease and every bulge in his chest and arms. She followed up and looked at his eyes. They had a lighter purple tint with small traces of cerulean showing from deep within, giving his eyes more depth than what they were before. The corners of her lips twitched up to form a smile.

"Hey there pretty lady." Naruto smiled. "I missed you."

"Uh-huh. Did you now?" Ino said, her entire face making a one-eighty turn around. "Sakura and Sasuke came by here not too long ago to buy flowers or something, and they let it slip that you and a Kunoichi were making out just before you left for konoha." Ino had a stoic expression on her face, making it hard for Naruto to read her face. The only sign that Naruto had of the immediate danger was the fact that she was giving off massive amounts of killing intent. It was so great that his sensing abilities of sage mode were blinded and clogged.

"Uhm…Heheh…" Naruto looked away too afraid to make eye contact with the enraged blonde. 'Damn it! Those two ratted me out!' Naruto was twitching slightly and looked at Ino with a nervous smile on his face. Ino raised her hand instantly causing Naruto to cower in fear of what was to come. His heart was racing especially since Ino hit harder than Sasuke does.

"Why are you flinching?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised. Naruto turned his head to see Ino pushing something out of the way. Naruto's eyes were wide with fear.

'Kaa-chan! What do I do?!' Naruto asked.

'I'm taking a nap. Ask Kura-chan.' Kushina's groggy voice replied causing Naruto to sweat drop.

'Fine. Kura-nee.' Naruto asked. 'What should I do?'

'Challenge her to a spar or something.' Kura replied before shutting off their connection.

'Jeez. Both of them are so lazy.' Naruto inwardly sighed and gave Ino a determined look.

"Alright. Let's spar." Naruto said.

"Now you're talking!" Ino chirped. "That's how you apologize to a kunoichi!"

"Let's go then." Naruto headed for the front door.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Me and Naru-kun are going to train! I'll be back in a few hours or so!"

_At training ground seven…_

"Naruto I want you to know that I am a special case in my clan." Ino started as she walked ten paces away from Naruto. Their teams and sensei's were sitting about watching the spar take place. Jiraiya was sitting in a tree and smiled brightly when he heard the words leave Ino's lips. "I have an elemental kekkei genkai."

She suddenly sped through hand seals making and unknown combination. Naruto sensed a chakra surge coming from Ino and was immediately able to realize what kind of kekkei genkai she had. Senjutsu chakra does wonderful things. Naruto was frozen with fear.

"Well fuck…she uses Ranton." Naruto's eyes widened when Ino finished the hand seal pattern.

**"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** Suddenly a large blast of light shot out for Naruto from Ino's extended hands. The lasers swished around nearly catching onto Naruto's more not-so-cautious tails in the initial blast. Naruto continued to dodge and weave in between each attack and sent a few blasts of wind at the girl, but Ino easily evaded the attacks and sped through a few more hand seals.

**"Ranton: Reizaryuu no jutsu!" **Ino clapped her hands together and a large dragon made from super charged lightning and lasers came to life and shot at the unsuspecting redhead. Naruto on the other hand was getting nervous. He knew about ranton and the powerful effect of Ranton jutsu. His clan was known for using them exclusively. But the whole, Yamanaka-using-ranton caught the young Uzumaki-Namikaze off guard.

The large dragon closed the distance and was ready to converge on Naruto's position. But Naruto surged his chakra sending out a massive blast of red chakra, which cancelled out the jutsu leaving a bubbling Naruto and a slightly peeved Ino. The blonde of the two went through a few more hand seals even though she knew that this was her limit.

**"Ranton: Shuchu gou!" **The sky suddenly darkened above them terrifying Naruto. The red head was using the Kaze-me to try and remove the storm but nothing was working. The sky boomed with thunder signifying that it was at its peak. Suddenly, instead of rain coming down in waves, it was instead a concentrated barrage of laser beams shooting from the sky towards Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Naruto screamed and threw up the first hand seal that came to mind. **"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** almost a thousand Naruto clones popped into existence and took the hits for Naruto.

After a series of amazing explosions and power outages, the battle was over and the sky cleared revealing a ten foot deep crater with a sizzling shirtless Naruto lying in the center. His tails were black and singed with little hairs on fire. Naruto's once beautiful eyes were replaced with spinning spirals and his mouth was open wide with a dopey expression.

Sakura charged down and went to heal the poor redhead. After a few minutes the boy shot up gasping for air and was petting his tail and mumbling incoherent words to himself. He looked back up at a sheepish looking Ino and sighed.

"Where the hell did you get enough chakra to use three A ranked jutsu consecutively?!" Naruto asked. "I know me and Sasuke can but you?!"

"H-Hey?!" Ino's left eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh…wait. That didn't come out right." Naruto didn't reply quickly enough and was bonked on the side of his head by the two kunoichi present.

"Apology is not accepted Naruto." Ino turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"But…Wait!" Naruto called out to Ino causing her to stop and face Naruto.

"There is a way…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "I'll do it!"

"Then how are you supposed to apologize to a woman?" Ino asked. Inwardly she and Sakura were smirking. Ino had him in a trap.

"Uhm…" Naruto looked to the male populace of the training ground. Each one said something that would, in normal circumstances, would have Ino loving you for days, but these weren't normal circumstances. Ino wanted Naruto for herself, but there was only one way to do that. The men continued to say stupid things but then Naruto sighed and looked up at Ino. After nearly ten minutes of talking and getting every guess wrong, Naruto knew what it was.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked slowly getting ready to flinch. But Ino gave him a small kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"That is how you apologize to a woman!" Ino walked up and out of the crater. "And yes I will. Pick me up at Friday night at seven. Don't forget and no Ichiraku ramen."

After a long moment of silence the men had one question that went unanswered.

"What's wrong with ramen?"

"At least you have an entire week to figure it out! Let's go!"

_Seven o'clock Friday night…_

Naruto walked up to Ino's house with a civilian dress shirt over a pair of straight jeans. He was still wearing his black shinobi sandals and shinobi fingerless gloves. He was slightly nervous for the coming date. He hoped that nothing bad would happen and that it would go perfectly. He smiled to himself at the idea of being the boyfriend of one Ino Yamanaka.

He walked up to their house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting the door opened to reveal Ino in a casual dress with a large belt wrapped around her waist. She also appeared to have been wearing makeup. Her hair was done differently too. Instead of letting it all flow in a large ponytail, it was instead up in a traditional hair bun with kabuki styled chopsticks in the bun holding her hair together. She was wearing high heeled kunoichi boots.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…" She smiled brightly when she looked at his fairly simple outfit. It wasn't too fancy nor was it underdressed. Naruto's tails also seemed to be wagging with excitement when Naruto looked at his girlfriend. He had his patented foxy smile spread across his face as he reached out and took hold of Ino's hand. She gladly accepted and waved goodbye to her parents and the pair started heading down the street.

"So Naruto-kun. Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Somewhere really nice." Naruto smiled. "It's a surprise so just wait."

Ino nodded her head as they continued their trek through the night life of the village. Even though the sun was down, people were still out. Shops were still on and the movie theatre was full of teen couples going in and out. Restaurants were also bustling with people at this time. Naruto smiled as he continued to lead Ino through the streets. Ino suddenly noticed where they were.

"Naruto-kun?!" Ino asked out. "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do." Naruto smiled. He paid no attention to the looks that people were giving him and Ino. Many of them bowed deeply to Naruto while a few groups of girls giggled and blushed when Naruto would walk by. Ino was slightly peeved by this and tightened her hold on Naruto's hand. When they'd pass groups of girls Ino would turn her head around and blow raspberry's at them.

"Here we are Ino-chan." Ino had just forced herself to stop looking at the high classed clothes shops and other shops resigned for only the richest families in Konoha. Hell, the entire quarter was known to be exclusively for only the richest people in konoha and the world. Vacation houses, private condos, high classed kabuki theatres and the most expensive restaurants in the entire shinobi world.

"Holy shit…Aragawa steak house?!" Ino's face was bright red. "H-How?! Even with a prominent clan like I have, we don't even have enough to eat here! Not only that, I heard that it's nearly impossible to get a reservation!"

"It's a favor pulled by my grandfather." Naruto smiled. "We can order whatever we want free of charge."

"Are you serious?!" Ino asked with wide eyes.

"Totally." Naruto smiled and held the door open for his girlfriend. Upon entering, she laid eyes on a beautiful grand foyer with a large fountain in the center. Above the fountain was a giant golden dragon statue that gazed out to the main entrance. Its eyes were made from the most amazing sapphires that the girl had ever laid eyes on. Well they were the only sapphires that she'd ever laid eyes on, but that still didn't lessen the effect.

There were at least eight floors to this pagoda like restaurant, each one seemingly getting better and better. Ino surmised that with each floor, the price rose by an undetermined amount. Already there were tons of people inside eating the gourmet steaks that Ino had dreamt of eating for the longest time. She kept admiring the furniture and internal design so much that she totally ignored Naruto.

"Ino-chan…" Ino snapped from her stupor and looked at their waiter and then to Naruto, who seemed to have a smug smirk on his face. Naruto gave a small chuckle and nodded at the waiter. Ino had no idea what they were talking about but assumed that it was something important. When the couple walked past the large dragon head gate, they were led through the main foyer and they walked passed millionaires and billionaires. Many of them were exclusive clients for Konoha.

Many of these men and women employed konoha shinobi with millions of their hard earned ryo to protect their interests and by proxy, Konoha's interest. Almost immediately, hundreds of businessmen and businesswomen rose from their seats and started clapping for Naruto.

"That right there is the boy that freed Nami no kuni from Gato's greedy clutches!" A businessman said with a bright smile. Something about the man was extremely familiar. "It's me Naruto! Tazuna!"

"Tazuna?!" Naruto asked with a genuinely happy expression. The old man had shaved his scraggly beard and had bought himself a good looking, albeit expensive, suit. The man looked classy and had tons of money to boot.

"Hey Tazuna why don't you join me and my girlfriend over a nice dinner?" Naruto asked. "I was planning on telling her all about the mission."

"Why not." Ino said with a bright smile. 'Damn. I was hoping it would only be us two…maybe next date.'

"Alright then." Tazuna smiled and left his groupies to join the hero of wave to their private eighth floor dinner room.

When the doors opened, it came to reveal all glass windows and a perfect view of the entire village's nighttime skyline. The night was cloudless and the moon was at a waxing crescent. The vast multitude of colors that brightened the midnight konoha scene brought wonders to Ino's chest. Not once has she ever seen something so beautiful. In the center of the room was a table filled with food and a series of plates. Naruto thought about it and surmised that this room was reserved for the Daimyo himself and the Hokage.

"Let's get going then." Naruto smiled and the three sat at the table and grabbed rice and other sides for their plates. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Naruto had a Naruto moment and forgot what he was doing and missed his mouth by an inch while he was drinking his water. The water poured out and splashed all over his shirt, drenching it completely. Naruto sighed and unbuttoned his expensive silk shirt and tossed it away leaving him shirtless at the table.

Ino was began to stutter and blush while Tazuna began to laugh. The old bridge builder went on to tell Ino about how he spent the last few days in Wave without a shirt. Ino giggled at most parts and made sideways glances at the fire head sitting next to her. On the outside she was smiling and enjoying the stories, but on the inside she was fuming that some Kiri girl beat her to claim the title of Naruto's first kiss. Shinobi or not Ino was still a girl with girl needs.

Naruto the entire time was smiling like an idiot while on the inside he was sweating bullets. 'Damn it Tazuna! Why would you tell her that?! Come on! I'm trying to apologize to her!' Naruto nodded his head and gave a laugh when Tazuna pointed at him and asked if he remembered. 'Damn old man is trying to get me killed!'

Ino was nodding her head and soaking up the information like a sponge. She was actually considering kicking the poor redhead's ass. But she was going to leave that for when Naruto 'apologizes' to her again. Ino was about to say something but her shinobi senses started kicking in. She narrowed her eyes and snapped at Tazuna signifying it was his time to shut up.

Tazuna and Naruto were about to say something, but Ino quickly shut the two of them up again. She reached into her dress causing both men to blush slightly. When she removed her hand from her bra she held two kunai. Naruto and Tazuna's eyes were as wide as the gourmet plates that were placed in front of them.

'What the hell is she doing strapped with weapons?!' Naruto wondered.

'Marry her Naruto-kun! Now that is what a kunoichi should always do!' Kushina cheered from within his mindscape.

'I agree with Kushi-chan!' Kura laughed. 'I can tell she's the one for you kit!'

'W-What?!' Naruto whimpered.

"I caught you!" Ino flicked her wrists and the kunai shot out and zoomed for the two 'waiters' that entered the room. The kunai tore through their expensive suits, but they didn't tear through just that, but instead, it continued to dispel whatever jutsu they had put up. Once the smoke dispelled it came to reveal a beat red Kakashi and a smiling Sasuke.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke coughed awkwardly. "My house is that way!"

"So is mine!" Kakashi and Sasuke started heading for the windows. "Ja ne!" Naruto and Ino's eyes were wide as they followed the two shinobi's every step. Before Ino or Naruto could process what had just happened, the two charged forward and jumped through two windows, shattering them completely and jumped eight stories to the street below.

"…" Ino was silent for a good ten minutes as the couple stared at the now windowless window. "That was…"

"Interesting to say the least…" Naruto coughed.

_Later that night…_

After finishing off their dinner date, the two left the restaurant and were walking aimlessly through Konoha's rich district. Groups of people were walking throughout the streets even at this time of night. Naruto and Ino were enjoying each other's company more than what they would have ever thought. Even though Ino would punch him every time he would say something perverted.

Ino pulled him into a few shops and had him buy designer everything. The poor boy was locked in a trap and he knew he couldn't say no. So he emptied two wallets filled with almost two hundred thousand ryo each. The blonde of the couple was surprised at how much money the boy had. Naruto went on to explain that his parents had massive bank accounts that had enough money to have a country like Nami no kuni live in prosperity for ten years straight without any economic decline.

Ino's jaw dropped at the amount Naruto had access to. Ino took a moment to think about all of the things she would be able to buy with that kind of money. Images of shoes, dresses, shades, hats, puppies, and other types of things that rich people would want. She shook those images from her mind though. She was a shinobi and the village came before her personal interests.

The two continued to walk through the street, but they were suddenly stopped by a group of rich civilian boys. They looked at Ino and complete ignored Naruto.

"Hey there beautiful." One of them said as his friends pushed Naruto away. "What are you doing out here with that guy?"

"I'm on a date, so if you'll excuse me…" Ino was about to walk away, but then the lead guy grabbed her wrist. He tightened his grip a little too much and was close to breaking her wrist. Ino was surprised. For a civilian this kid was pretty strong. Naruto just stood and watched as a small smile spread on his face.

'They're gunna get it.' Naruto inwardly laughed.

"Oh come on babe. Don't be like that." The guy said in a not-so-flirtatious voice. "Shirtless fire head isn't that good looking any-"

"I advise that you let me go." Ino said in a plain and emotionless voice. "You have ten seconds to do so or else."

"Really?" The teen started laughing.

"Nine."

"Oh come on p-"

"Eight."

"I can make it-"

"Seven."

"Don't be like th-"

"Six."

"I ju-"

"Five."

"She-"

"Four."

"I'm not let-"

"Three."

"I'm not scared of some-"

"Two."

"Bring it!"

"Last warning." Ino turned to face them with a look that spelled horrifying torture. "No? Ok. One." She sent her fist flying into the boy's face. They clashed in a violent explosion. In the wake of the dust cloud kicked up was a meter wide crater with a badly beaten up rich kid in the center. His cheek was purple and three times its original size. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and blood poured from the stumps in his mouth where teeth used to be.

"Who else wants some?" Ino asked with no emotion. "Oh. I should have introduced myself first. Yamanaka Ino. Kunoichi of Konohagakure."

The rest of the group took off running leaving their ring leader in the crater. Ino huffed and crossed her arms under her chest and walked up to Naruto with a slight scowl on her face. Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder and held her close to him. Some of his tails wrapped around and brought her closer. Ino looked up to Naruto's face to see a small smile adorning his lips.

"Hey…I want to show you something…" But before Ino could say something, she was hoisted up into Naruto's arms and carried up to the rooftops in the bridal style position. Ino was slightly confused but didn't say anything. She rested her head on his strong shoulders and placed her right hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat and smiled slightly when she felt it increase speed.

_A few minutes later…_

"Here we are…" Naruto said with a bright smile. He was nervous. He hoped that Ino would like this place. From here was the most beautiful view of the village. It was a place that wasn't frequented at all by anyone; Shinobi and civilian alike. It was the Hokage Mountain. As of now they stood on the head of one of Konoha's greatest heroes; Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze.

"I-It's B-Beautiful…" Ino gasped. "H-How come this was never spoken of before…?" Ino asked.

"Because no one took the time to come up here." Naruto smiled and sat down. He motioned her to sit with him and she quickly complied, leaning against his left shoulder as she looked out at the bustling village. She could see everyone's house from where they were. She focused her eyes and she could see Sasuke at the park giving Sakura a rose.

'Cheesy but effective.'

She looked out to the forest surrounding the village and smiled at how peaceful the world looked from their position high above the village. She had no idea which Hokage they were sitting on and looked to Naruto for an answer. The redhead quickly read on what she wanted and nodded his head.

"We are sitting on the head of my father…" Naruto smiled. "During my early life, when I was being chased down by villagers and attacked…" Ino and Naruto looked down slightly. "I would always lose them on the way to the top of the mountain. One night though, I was feeling curious and I journeyed all the way to the top." Naruto looked out at the village. "The moment I sat down on one of the platforms that jutted from the cliff face, I instantly fell in love with this place…"

Ino looked back to the village. 'Who couldn't fall in love with something so beautiful…?'

"So…a few days later after I found out about this place, I would always come here during my birthday, since it was always the worst day to be out." Naruto took a deep breath and sniffled. Ino perked her head up and looked to see Naruto was crying. "After I found out that my father was the yondaime…I went up here find his head and I found out that it was the platform that I would always go to." Naruto smiled brightly and wiped away some flowing mucus.

"From that moment on, I knew that I was meant to protect this village. I knew what I had to do." Naruto let a few more tears fall before continuing. "I also knew that my father loved me with all of his heart. He led me here that night all of those years ago…he and my mother are the reasons why I am training so hard to become the greatest Hokage…"

"T-That was beautiful N-Naruto-kun…" Ino said with tears forming in the corners of her own eyes. Her breath hitched as she looked into Naruto's purple-cerulean eyes. Examining every feature of his irides. Her face was suddenly drawn close to Naruto's, just as his was to hers. Naruto's eyes traced the flawless features of her face. He looked into her sky blue eyes. He realized how much definition there was to them, causing him to blush.

Their lips grazed against each other. Ino shut her eyes completely and inched closer and closer. She could feel his lips on her own. They were so damn close, but yet so far. Naruto wanted to be the one to do it first, but he didn't want to be too upfront about kissing her, since she knew all about Haku. Ino wanted to be the one to start it but she didn't want to seem like a desperate little girl. But under the moonlight, all of that was thrown out of the blonde's teenage girl head.

She shot her hands to Naruto's cheeks and grabbed him, smashing her lips onto his. At first nothing was felt, but then an underlying flame was sparked between the two. Naruto's surprised eyes, closed slowly as the kiss deepened. Ino's hands slid across his face and wrapped around his head as she pulled him closer to her. Naruto complied with no question and wrapped his own arms around her back. Naruto's tongue came out and rubbed against Ino's lips.

She complied and let the redhead gain access to her mouth. His tongue exploring every part of her mouth. Soon enough their tongues were in a heated battle with one another, with Ino trying to maintain her dominance and Naruto trying to knock her a few pegs down, they went at it for quite some time. Neither of them looking at the time.

After nearly five minutes of kissing, the two broke apart, with a long trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips together. Their faces were flushed and the two of them were breathing hard. Naruto's hair was ruffled and Ino's dress was disheveled in certain places. All they did was kiss. Naruto's tails were affectionately wrapped around her, thus keeping her close to the shirtless redhead. Ino gave him a kiss on his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

She raised her head and put her lips so close to the boy's fox ears that he could feel her warm breath, which caused him to shiver from excitement.

"We should do this again…Naruto-kun."

* * *

**What'd you think? Tell me in the review section!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	7. Chunin Exams Part I

**So here is the start of the Chunin exams arc!**

**Just a little F.Y.I, I made it a little more realistic, and made the Chunin exams happen quite some time later than when it did in canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Part I

Eight months have passed since wave and the Chunin exams were literally just around the corner. Not only that, but team seven as a whole had gained fame and recognition throughout the shinobi world, and they were only genin. In the few months that had passed since their first 'C' ranked mission, they were given a series of 'C' ranked missions in which there was a reoccurring theme; they were plagued with A or S ranked missing ninja. But since they had experience with that kind of situation, they were able to suppress the threats as quickly as possible. In most accounts of the three taking down A or S ranked missing nin, they did it on their own, with their sensei incapacitated somewhere.

Kakashi of course denied those fallacies. Another source of fallacies that were denied by Kakashi was the ongoing rumor about the last of the Hatake seeing the snake mistress of Konoha, i.e. Mitarashi Anko. Many people got word from Naruto and his teammates when they'd stalk their sensei. They claimed that it was stealth and espionage training. But in truth, the three genin were just trying to get whatever dirt they could on their sensei.

Not once were their 'C' ranked missions normal ones. But because of their initial success and the way they handled the Nami no Kuni mission, they were able to build up on that experience and apply it to their other more difficult C ranked missions. It was as if the Hokage was purposely setting those missions up as a test of their power. Little did they know, the old monkey was doing just that.

Back in the years of his youth, he had his genin team of Orochimaru, Senju Tsunade and Namikaze Jiraiya take a long series of life-threatening combat missions during both the second and third shinobi world wars, to test their combat prowess. He and Jiraiya did the same to Minato when he and Kushina would go on missions together. The missions were designed to give the selected shinobi skills to excel in places that would be perfect for them.

Hiruzen was training Naruto for combat and for him to understand strategy and tactics, since the redhead was the one leading most of the missions aside from Sasuke and a few times Sakura. The redhead was on a steady path to becoming Hokage. The Sarutobi was having Sasuke train his sharingan to use to the fullest potential, so that one day, the young boy could topple Danzo and take his place as the head of ROOT. And Sakura was learning to master her medical ninjutsu by constantly having to heal wounds on her teammates that were progressively getting worse and worse with each mission they took. She was on the road to rivaling the slug sannin herself.

Over all, he'd give the genin team SS ranked in all areas of combat awareness. They worked together like a well-oiled machine; like a family. Their team dynamics were unseen as ever than before. Not only that, but their lives didn't revolve completely around being a shinobi. They had extremely healthy social lives as seen from how Sasuke and Sakura are always together and Naruto and Ino are literally near inseparable. Sarutobi took a deep puff of his pipe and sighed.

That kind of teamwork hasn't been seen since the original InoShikaChou formation. Sarutobi was slightly disappointed when he found that the next generation wasn't working as well as their fathers did. The only one so far doing most of the work and the unofficial team leader was Ino. Shikamaru was lazier than his father, but a thousand times smarter. Chouji was powerful, but lacked the mobility that a shinobi should have; being an Akimichi was no excuse. But even then, they had exceptional teamwork and they were able to handle their fair share of C ranked missions.

Then there was team eight. The perfect tracking team in all respects. Hiruzen smiled and took another puff of his pipe. Hinata worked perfectly with her two teammates. The Hyuuga would pinpoint enemies, Kiba would come in and weed them out. Once the targets were out and in the open, Shino would jump in and send out his beetles to suck the chakra from the target's bodies to disable them. Perfect search and eliminate team, as seen by their impressive record of fifteen C ranked missions in the last eight months

All in all Hiruzen was hoping to see the rookie eleven in the chunin exams this year, and be the first generation to be entered into the exams together. He looked up from the team registration form in front of him and looked up to see various jounin sensei's of genin teams from the village. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi all talking with the more flamboyant Maito Guy.

"It's time to start with Chunin exam registration." Hiruzen said. "I'd like to start with the rookie instructors."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team ten."

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, nominate team eight."

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate team seven."

Almost instantly there were whispers and comments being made about team seven. The prodigy team as they were called. They were rumored to have excelled in every mission given to them, even though each one was botched by high leveled missing ninja coming into the picture. Soon enough there were comments about how Kakashi was incapacitated in many of them and how his students always came to save him.

Kakashi was about to save the only dignity he had left but all of the whispering and talking was silenced when Hiruzen raised his hand. Kakashi sighed in relief and scratched his face awkwardly. He looked over to see Kurenai giggling slightly but stopped and looked to the Hokage.

"Alright. Seeing as how no one here has any disagreement with the nominations…" Hiruzen stayed quiet to let whom ever had second thoughts to speak, but continued after a few moments of silence. "Then it's official. The rookie Konoha Eleven shall compete in this year's chunin exams"

_Later that day…_

"That was freaking amazing!" Naruto laughed as he and his friends left the high classed cinema theatres in the rich district of the village. His arm was locked with Ino, Sasuke's with Sakura, Kiba's with Hinata and Chouji with some civilian that he met a few months prior. She was skinny but had strength to make up for her slender build. And she was a lot like Ino and Sakura when enraged. Shikamaru wasn't there since he was too lazy to get up that morning.

"I know right!" Chouji laughed. "Those special effects make all of those crazy powers that she has look so damn real!"

"I wish I had powers like that." Kiba sighed.

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at Kiba with a strange look. Kiba looked back at them with an aloof expression. Sasuke leaned to Naruto and Chouji leaned in to listen. Sasuke was whispering something and it was pissing Kiba off. Suddenly the three boys started chuckling like idiots making Kiba furrow his brow even more. Next to him, Ino was whispering what Sasuke had said to Hinata.

The two girls started giggling and soon enough Sasuke filled Sakura in on the joke and Chouji filled his girlfriend in. Soon enough, Kiba was left out of the loop. The entire group was laughing so hard that they had caught the attention of many of the passer byers, receiving strange looks from some of them. While some of the more snobby rich guys would cat call the girls of the group. They continued walking through the streets and they caught sight of one of the most expensive clothing stores in the entire shinobi world.

Eternally Twenty-one.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as memories of what happened the last time they went, came flashing in their minds. Seeing as this version of the store was explicitly female, the two boys had nothing to do except pay the ridiculous prices for their girls shoes and clothes. But they were happy. At least they weren't super uptight about being shinobi and took the time to act like women.

The girls of each couple pulled their beaus towards the front doors of the store, but they were blocked by three jounin's. Kakashi gave them a smile. Kurenai gave them a small laugh and Asuma simply spit out his cigarette onto the paved road. Suddenly the shop owner came out. He was a scrawny man in his thirties most likely and had two extremely ripped men wearing suits right behind him. The shop owner also had on an expensive business suit.

"Smoking is prohibited here Shinobi-san." The man said with a strange accent to his voice.

"Dude. This guy acts and talks like a girl." Sasuke snickered to Naruto. They may be the most powerful genin in the world, but they had the maturity of toddlers.

"Oh. I'm sorry little man." Asuma said in a sarcastic manner. The two bodyguards inched closer to Asuma who seemed to not even care. "Mind telling your boys to back away? I'm in the mood for not giving a fuck." Asuma narrowed his eyes and equipped his trench knives. Wind chakra was absorbed and extended the cutting length. The bodyguards backed away.

"Oh stop this shinobi-san!" The man playfully tapped Asuma on his right bicep. "No need to get so riled up now."

"I swear I read something like this happening in the Desert edition of the Icha Icha Paradise-" Kakashi was bashed on the head by not one, not even two, but four women at the same time. All men flinched…except the shop owner. Shortly after the escalating situation was defused, the respective jounin of each team shunshined with their teams to their respective training grounds.

Kakashi did a quick evaluation of each of his students; Naruto was first; The redhead had excelled as a strategist and tactician. The kid was able to come up with strategies in the middle of combat, and most of his strategies worked without any problem. Not only that but the kid was a basically a jutsu sponge. Every technique taught to him by Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraiya, the kid not only mastered them, but made them even more powerful. His mastery over water and lightning was perfection and his master of wind was almost there. Jiraiya even said that Naruto is close to unlocking the Sutoumu-me. The second stage of the Kaze-me.

Sasuke was a genius in all aspects of the word, but the kid knew what humility was and didn't let it get to his head. The Uchiha looked to Naruto and Sakura as levels to rate himself against. If he lagged behind either or, he would revamp his training to make sure that he doesn't fail his brother and girlfriend. Another great trait that the Uchiha had, was the ability to move on and gain power through other means beside the normal Uchiha way; through hatred. Sasuke continued to grow stronger because of his will to protect his new family. Like Naruto, Sasuke was an offensive jutsu sponge and soaked up everything that he was taught and everything that he found in his jutsu library.

Then there was Sakura. Out of the three students that he had, he couldn't help but say that hands down, she had grown the most. From earlier reports about the pink-haired banshee, as she was called, she concentrated more on the Uchiha more than actually becoming a shinobi. But ever since wave, the girl had gained respect from her peers and from herself. She even cut her hair to show that she was serious about being a powerful shinobi so that wouldn't hinder her team. But unlike Sasuke and Naruto, she mostly excelled as a defensive and support type of kunoichi; something extremely rare for a kunoichi, since it required lots of strength to keep the flanks of the offensive type cleared of any attacks. Sakura also was referred to as the second Tsunade, since she absorbed medical ninjutsu and medical theorem much like how Sasuke and Naruto were for combat.

With his evaluations done he nodded his head and looked up to the heavens and smiled a foxy smile, much like something that Naruto and his parents did on a daily basis. Kakashi's heart pounded with excitement.

'I didn't fail you father…or you sensei, or even you Obito.' Kakashi smiled even brighter. 'I have succeeded in leading these children…'

"Ok." Kakashi said as he looked back down at his students. "I have wonderful news to tell you."

All three looked at him with their heads tilted slightly.

"I have nominated you three for the chunin exams." Kakashi said with a smile. "I hope that you three will accept. It's completely optional, so if you don't, it's understandable. No rookie team has ever gone to the chunin exams…and survived." Kakashi waited for the great and inspirational response from his students.

"But…those teams aren't us!" Sakura cheered.

"Of course not!" Sasuke added.

"We are team seven." Naruto started as his smile widened even more.

"And we accept!" All three said as they entered chibi form and threw up peace signs before returning back to normal.

"Heheh. Come to the academy in two weeks for official entrance to the test." Kakashi smiled. "So, for the next two weeks, would you three like to train or just sit around?" Kakashi asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

"Let's train!"

_A few hours later…_

Team seven was on their way to get some ramen, but then Naruto and Sasuke sensed a familiar presence coming from a nearby fence. Naruto ask Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of their heads.

"Damn it little K." Sasuke said.

"If you're going to camouflage with the fence then at least match the patterns of the fence." Naruto deadpanned.

"Bah! I knew that having you two as my mentors, that I would truly become strong!" Konohamaru walked up to the older boys and gave them both a hug. "Naruto-nii, can we come over to your house again and play with the ducks?"

"Sure thing little K." Naruto smiled at his 'Little brother'. "Hey. Look over there. It seems Shikamaru is being manhandled by some chick."

"Sweet! I wanna see!" Both boys took off leaving the Konohamaru corps and Sakura behind in a dust storm. The two boys closed the distance in less than a second.

They both stopped to see Shikamaru staring a hot blonde haired Suna kunoichi down. Her eyebrow was ticking as their staring contest ensued. Next to her Ino had an annoyed look on her face as she too glared Shikamaru down. Behind them next to a tree was a Suna shinobi in a black full-body cat suit reading an Icha Icha book with Chouji. Naruto and Sasuke put two and two together and laid their eyes on a green book. The title read _Icha Icha Paradise: The Jungle Edition Hana takes a 'Swing' for Ryu's 'Tree'_ Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were wide when they read the title.

'Must be from his father's secret stash!' Naruto and Sasuke both concluded at the same time.

'What was that Naruto-kun?!' Kushina asked with a menacing tone. Her hair was floating around signifying her red hot-blooded habanero state.

'N-Nothing Kaa-chan!'

'Oh Kushi-chan! Calm down! It's not that bad!' Kura came to defend Naruto.

Back in the real world Naruto was approached by another sand shinobi. This kid had a large sand gourd on his back and seemed to have eye bags underneath his eyes. The kid looked to Naruto and started chattering like a Tanuki. Naruto's eyes widened immediately and started growling like a fox. The conversation brought attention from the pervert on death row, and Hana and Riku giving full-body 'massages' to Ryu.

"**What number?**" Gaara chattered.

"**Nine. You?**" Naruto growled.

"**One. Pleasure to see you again Kura-nee.**" Gaara added.

"**Oh it's nice to see you being respectful for once.**" Naruto growled with a little chuckle.

"**I like how your vessel looks. Is it possible to have it done with mine?**" Gaara chattered back.

"**Of course. Just force out your sand and I'll use my tails to shield off the area so it'll be contained.**" Naruto replied.

Suddenly, the cork popped off of Gaara's gourd and poured out to form half of a circle around the two jinchuriki and Naruto's tails shot out to form the second half. A powerful and bright white light glowed form within the ball. From within, Gaara's appearance started changing. After a few minutes of iride blinding light, the tails and sand retracted to reveal Gaara with a sandy Tanuki tail. Gaara's eyes seemed relaxed and he as a whole seemed less tensed.

"I feel…"

"Powerful." Naruto finished. "Don't let it get to your head though." Naruto smiled. "You three must the children of the Kazekage right?"

"Yes they are." A gruff and authoritative voice reverberated behind them. All twelve heads turned to see a man just slightly taller than Temari wearing robes that some semblance to the robes worn by the Hokage. The only difference was the fact that instead of the kanji for fire on his hat, it had the kanji for wind. The man removed his mask to look at Naruto and his youngest son. Two jinchuriki stood in front of him, both of which had done something strange.

"K-Kazekage-sama." The konoha shinobi bowed deeply. "We didn't mean any disrespect for not noticing you."

"None taken, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san." The Kazekage smiled and removed his mask to reveal a man that seemed to be only in his mid-forties. He nodded at his three children. "I look forward to seeing you and Uchiha-san in the finals. I'm pretty sure that it'll be one hell of a match, especially since you two are the highest ranking genin in the bingo books continent-wide."

"R-Really?!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and looked back to the Kazekage. "What rank?"

"Double S ranked." The Kazekage tossed them an updated bingo book. "It is the first time in history that genin were ever double S ranked, let alone in a bingo book."

"Dude! This is so awesome!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

_Two weeks later…_

The konoha eleven made their way to the academy together. They were silent and surprisingly nervous. All around them at the entrance to the academy were teenagers and genin from Sand or from smaller shinobi villages that came from the smaller nations that bordered the elemental nations. The three teams went into the academy and quickly saw through the genjutsu and headed up to the actual room. Upon entering they came upon a sight that they didn't think they would ever see.

"I-I thought Kiri had a civil war…?" Sakura said remembering back to what Haku had told her the week before they left Wave. "I hope Haku and Zabuza made it out alive…"

"I thought Iwa and Kumo well…hated us." Ino added.

"And I thought Oto isolated itself from the mainland elemental nations…" Shikamaru piped.

Naruto closed his eyes but widened them upon sensing the three masses of malicious chakra. Naruto looked to Gaara who seemed to have sensed it too. Naruto flashed the signs for Two, Three and Four, signifying which bijuu he sensed. The only problem was that he couldn't tell if the jinchuriki were allies or not.

"Hey. I think you rookies might want some help with these exams." A random genin from Konoha said. In his arms was a massive stack of cards. "These here are ninja info cards. Give me a name and it will have everything about that person."

"Alright. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, and Rock Lee."

"You got it." Kabuto said and pulled out three cards. He channeled his chakra into it from what Sasuke could see with his sharingan.

"Rock Lee. He has no skills in ninjutsu, or genjutsu. He relies explicitly on taijutsu. His teammates are Hiroshi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Their jounin sensei is Maito Gai. He has completed ten D-rank missions and 2 C-rank missions."

"Sabaku no Gaara. That's strange. It can't read his skills. His teammates are his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Their jounin sensei is Baki. He has completed whoa…no D-ranks and went straight to complete ten C-ranks and…oh kami…an A-rank. But that's not all…he was able to make it through all of his missions unscathed."

"Now for the finale." The entire room was silent as everyone awaited to hear Naruto's card. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Kabuto's eyes went wide. "His skills are off the charts except in genjutsu. His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Their jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. He has completed fifty D-ranked missions, thirty C-ranked missions, twenty of which were upgraded to B-ranks and the other ten were upgraded to A-ranks. So in total, he finished twenty B-ranks and eleven A-ranks. Not to mention the Kaze-me."

Naruto elbowed Sasuke and the Uchiha instantly got the message. The two jumped onto a desk and smiled at the competition. Naruto's tails swished in anticipation.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!"

"And we are going to kick all of your asses!" The two boys shouted out.

The two boys flared their doujutsu revealing the sharingan and the Kaze-me causing uproar with the older Kumo and Iwa genin. They were told scary stories as children about the Kaze-me. The doujutsu of the feared Minato Namikaze. But before any hostilities could start, everyone was shut up by the sounds of popping. All heads turned to the front of the classroom. Out of all of the chunin and jounin at the front of the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke were able to notice Izumo and Kotetsu. The two boys waved at them.

"**Shut your traps, maggots! Or else I will shut your fucking faces.**" The man's voice was so powerful it sounded like any more and your organs would shut down from fear of him going through with his threats. "**Now take a seat.**"

Each student was placed in random areas of the testing room which was actually quite large. Sakura was twenty rows away from Naruto and Sasuke was another twenty rows behind Sakura. Naruto sat in the front of the class with a calm expression. Ino was seated next to him. He received a wink from Kotetsu and Izumo. It seems they pulled an unasked favor for Naruto.

The owed the kid for what he did.

Anyway. Naruto sighed and nodded his head at Ino. His tails swished around and he would signal Ino for answers just in the case that he didn't have any answers. He shrugged and looked down at his test and realized that there were nearly thirty sheets of paper with a varying number of questions on each sheet, front and back.

"**Here are the rules. You and your team have ten points. If you cheat and get caught, then you will lose two points for each time you cheat. First time you as an individual cheats, then you will be penalized. If you or a teammate get caught again, then you entire team gets penalized.**" The giant man at the front of the room said. "**Now. If you get caught cheating and deny it, you will receive another point reduction. If you get caught and try to defend yourself to ME, then I will throw you out…of the window!**" The man finished and placed his pointer on the podium at the front of the class. "**Now then here's the overview. Don't get caught. Don't piss me off, and have fun. Begin!**"

Naruto looked at the first question and was surprised at how easy and straightforward they were. Tactics and shinobi theorem. Simple stuff that Naruto was able to pick up on, because of the C ranked missions he had taken for the last few months. Naruto smiled brightly when he realized that many of the genin present probably don't even know a quarter of the stuff on this test. The only genin that could stand a chance was definitely the Konoha 11, Gaara's team, and the teams that held the other three jinchuriki. Naruto looked around subtly trying to not get caught.

Spending much of the eight months spying on Kakashi, made his observation skills skyrocket, that and the fact that the redhead started peeking with his grandfather, much to his mother's dismay. Naruto sighed and made a quick count of the genin present. There were about ten teams from Iwa, ten teams from Kumo, five teams from Suna, five from Oto, around twenty from Suna, and at least fifty were from Konoha. The boy thought about the exams a bit more and surmised that there had to be more rooms that just the one that he was in.

_Fifty-five minutes later…_

Naruto had finished his test and smiled. He put his pencil down and looked about. Ino awoke from her, seemingly peaceful nap, and started scribbling down answers on her test. She gave an unnoticeable smile to Naruto.

_Crash!_

All heads shot up too see Ibiki throwing a genin out of the third floor window. All eyes were wide.

'This guy isn't fucking around!' Naruto paled and gave Kami silent thanks for allowing him to finish the blasted test faster than what he hoped. After another five minutes, Ibiki walked back to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

"**Pencils down!**" Genin fumbled with their writing utensils and looked up at the jounin with fear in their eyes. "**Time for the final question.**"

"What?!" Some Konoha genin shouted.

"You didn't say anything about a final question!" An Iwa genin shouted instead.

"Come on?!"

"**SILENCE.**" Ibiki's deadly voice shut off all forms of protest. "**This is my test, so I make the rules. If anyone has a fucking problem with it, then they could leave and fail this goddamn test!**" Ibiki pointed to the door and waited for another half-assed remark. "**Good. So this last question is optional. If you choose not to take it then you and your team may be able to take the test again later this year. But if you choose to take the test and get it wrong then you and your team will NEVER be able to become chunin.**"

"What?!" Some genin shouted. "Fuck this! Let's go." Soon enough half of the teams that were in the room got up and left. When some of the teams saw their friends leave, they too left feeling the pressure of the question. But Naruto saw through the act. Team seven encountered a missing ninja that acted the exact same way. Naruto raised his hand. Soon enough a few more teams left when they saw the Uzumaki-Namikaze giving up. But after the numbers had been thinned out, Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Fuck that!" Naruto had a cocky smile spread across his face. "I don't give a damn if I get the question wrong! I have to become Hokage one day, and I can't do that if I'm too afraid to answer a simple question!" Soon enough, the remaining teams had their confidence restored. They looked up at the fiery redhead with big smiles and cocky smirks. Naruto's tails were swishing about with excitement.

"Alright then…you pass." Ibiki had a large smile on his face. Naruto face faulted and collapsed on his seat. The genin present let the breath that they didn't know they held go. Some of the genin started chuckling to themselves before looking up to Ibiki for an explanation.

"I already asked the final question. It was whether or not you want to answer the question." Ibiki took off his hitai-ate to reveal a mass of deep scars and flailed skin. "In our line of-"

_Crash!_

Shattered glass flew everywhere forcing everyone to cover their eyes. In the front of the classroom, wearing a light brown trench coat and skimpy clothing underneath was the rumored love interest of one Hatake Kakashi. Behind her was a large banner that said _Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's sexy beast!_ The banner was held up by kunai embedded into the walls. The lady had an Icha Icha book instead of the normal stick of Dango.

_Crash!_

Soon enough, the pretty boy, Hatake Kakashi came crashing through another window with an enraged look on his face. He ran up to Anko and started fighting over the precious book in her hands, while she tried to reach for the box of dango hidden behind his back. Ibiki sighed and rolled his eyes. Not only was the exuberant purple haired snake mistress early, but she and Kakashi were shamelessly flirting in front of everyone. Team seven face-planted with their desks when they saw how Kakashi was acting.

_A few minutes later…_

"So the rumors have been confirmed." Kakashi and Anko shrugged. The snake lady then turned to the class to see all of them beet red from the 'little' show of PDA between two jounin in their mid-twenties.

"Oh ok. So Uhm…I'm Mitarashi Anko! Meet me at the forest of death…ahem…I mean training ground 44." The lady gave a maniacal laugh before the two jounin shunshined away in a swirl of leaves. The surviving genin got up and started filing out of the classroom and headed out of the academy. Sakura was in Sasuke's arms and Ino was in Naruto's.

"Now some shinobi owe the genin of team seven some money!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said quite loudly. Suddenly a little over forty jounin and nearly sixty chunin surrounded the three genin with their wallets out. It amount of money that each of them received ranged from two hundred ryo to nearly two thousand. The amount they received ranged from person to person.

"I like the fact that my own students are using my love-life as a way to make money." Kakashi deadpanned from behind with Anko in wrapped in his right arm. The sensei had a blank expression on his face but then he leaned in on his three students.

"If you each buy me something Icha Icha related, then I think we can forget that this all happened." Kakashi had a perverted smile on his face. "Think of it as compensation for having to put up you three brats for a little over a year."

"I know what he wants!" Naruto and Sasuke cheered and ran off leaving their girls behind.

"They do know that we need to head off to the forest of death right?" Ino deadpanned.

"I don't even know…" Sakura facepalmed before taking off with Ino to catch their idiot boyfriends.

* * *

**The rewrite of the forest of death should be up by the end of the day or maximum of two days**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	8. The Forest of Death

**So here is chapter eight!**

**It's a little dark so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... :(**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Forest of Death

Ino and Sakura had caught up with their eccentric boyfriends and dragged them towards the Forest of Death. They passed many shinobi who recognized them instantly and started cheering for team seven, leaving Ino feeling slightly misplaced. But she felt happy and smiled at how far Naruto had come from being the dead last for seven years in the academy. It wasn't his fault though. It was because of his ungodly amount of chakra. The amount that she wished she had.

They made it to the training ground and found nearly fifty teams waiting and just conversing with one another. Naruto looked around and dusted himself off and nodded his head. He was right. There were other rooms for testing, he just got lucky or unlucky, depending on who you're talking to, and got Ibiki. Naruto heard things from other shinobi when they were passing by. Apparently news gets out fast and everyone knew about Naruto's little speech he made.

Naruto sighed liking the attention but found it extremely creepy how everyone seemed to know everything that he did. It was as if someone was spying on him. He thought of many reasons as to why someone would want to spy on him, and only one made the most sense. Someone must hate him. Naruto thought of all of the people that he had wronged in the last month. Only one name stuck out the most. Kakashi. Naruto spied on him, humiliated him, teased him, and beat him at sparring for the first time, but what reason did Kakashi have to spy on Naruto beside that? But Naruto shrugged and chose to place the blame on Sasuke like he always did.

"Alright, gaki." Anko said. There seemed to be something black on her neck that she was trying her hardest to hide. Her face was flushed and her trench coat seemed shut tight. Sakura and Ino's eyes were wide when they caught sight of this. They looked to their side and saw team nine walking up to them. Lee and Neji walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. The rest of the Rookie eleven split into two groups, the men and the girls got together. The guys were talking about normal guy things while the girls…

They all noticed the minor differences in Anko's clothing and posture. Even though all of them were virgins, they knew the telltale signs of sexual intercourse. And also the fact that Anko was trembling, it had to have been good, albeit quick. Ino watched closely and smiled even brighter when Anko's lips twitched showing that she had stretched out mouth a little too much in the past few moments and her lips are still adjusting to the width.

"Anko's been giving some head to a lucky scarecrow if you know what I mean." Ino nudged Sakura. All of the kunoichi in the group got the innuendo instantly. They began to giggle perversely. Behind them in an even larger group, Neji brought his portable T.V. and played the motion picture rendition of Icha Icha Paradise: Lost at sea edition. The boys were blushing like madmen and were so glued to the little screen that they didn't notice a certain someone creeping up on them.

"Nice movie." Anko hissed like a seductive snake. Her tongue slithered out and started licking Naruto's cheek. "You know…ratting me and Kakashi out like that had some serious balls kid." Anko's hands suddenly wrapped around his torso. She gasped when she felt how strong he was. When she looked up from his body, she locked eyes with him, instantly becoming entranced by his eyes. "I-I…"

"Hands off my man!" Ino screeched. The blond pushed Anko off of Naruto but before the purple haired woman could hit the ground, Naruto's tails shot out and wrapped around her to make sure that she wouldn't loosen her clothing. He pulled her up and set her down on the ground. His tails tightened the trench coat strap to keep it closed. Anko blushed at how soft Naruto was being. Ino glared at Anko but let it slide.

"O-Ok…so gaki's…this test is to test how well you use the tactics and skills that you should have gained over the years or year of experience out in the field." Anko then walked away from the rookie teams and headed to the front of the entire congregation. "There are two types of scrolls that will be handed out at random; a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. The objective is to get the scroll opposite to your original scroll. Let's say you have an Earth scroll. Then your objective is to get the Heaven scroll while still keeping the Earth scroll and vice versa." Anko nodded to one of the proctors and a group of instructors started handing out papers to each genin to sign.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"What scroll did you guys get?" Naruto asked Ino as their teams walked over to their designated gate.

"Heaven…which did you get?" Ino asked.

"Heaven as well." Naruto smiled brightly. "Let's watch out in there. We'll never know what we'll encounter ya'know."

"Alright Gaki's! Get ready!" Anko shouted from the watchtower nearby. "Get set!"

All teams hunched over. Ino fixed her bangs. Sasuke tapped his hair. Sakura got her game face on. Naruto drew out two three pronged kunai. The four were bouncing on the heels of their feet. Excitement was almost uncontainable.

"Go!"

Immediately, all teams charged through the gates. The fence closed immediately behind them, effectively locking them in the training ground.

A few minutes passed by and Team seven was making good progress, but for some strange reason they didn't encounter any teams. Naruto's sage chakra sensed an overly dark chakra signature coming from behind.

"Duck!" The genin forced their weight forward, and a gigantic snake flew right above them, crashing into a tree. The three landed on a tree branch and looked to see three Oto shinobi. Something about them had the Senjutsu chakra going nuts. The man in front of them had flowing black hair with a large rice-picker hat. Next to him was a pale skinned teen with a dark look on his face. On the other side of the hat wearing Oto shinobi, was a mask wearing boy.

"I see that my luck has brought me here…to the last Uchiha and Namikaze." The man said with the slipperiness of a snake. The man's tongue shot out and slithered like a snakes did. He sped through hand seals, but Naruto beat him to it.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Naruto slammed his hand down. Suddenly there was a series of pops and small clouds of smoke rising. From the smoke, a pack of foxes dressed in samurai armor and armed with katanas appeared. They all looked to Naruto and without a word, they charged for the sound shinobi. Naruto and the rest of team seven took off for the tower in an attempt to lose the sound ninja. Naruto jumped ahead, but didn't realize where he was going.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "SNAKE!"

Naruto slowed down too late and was swallowed by the snake. Sasuke and Sakura stopped abruptly and started burning through hand seals. Sakura looked behind and sighed in relief when she couldn't see the Oto genin or the foxes anymore. She and Sasuke took deep breaths and channeled their chakra. Sakura leaned on her right leg and held her right hand out. Sasuke leaned on his left leg and held his left hand out. After a few minutes, lightning formed and sparked to life.

**"RASENGAN!"** The muffled shout caused Sakura and Sasuke to hold back their attack. The snakes belly started expanding, but them exploded, showering the area with snake bits and snake entrails. Naruto was in the epicenter, covered in the digestive juices of the large summon. That was the first time in his entire life since the hunt-the-demon days that the redhead had feared for his own life.

'Naruto. Do you know who that man was?' Kushina asked out loud.

'Nah, Kaa-chan.' Naruto replied.

'That was Orochimaru of the Sannin.' She answered his unasked question. 'He is as much of snake as his summons are. Be careful Naruto-kun.'

Naruto looked over at his two teammates to see them with disappointed looks on their faces. Naruto didn't understand why; the two have used the chidori on so many missing ninja on their previous missions, but then again, they have never killed a summon before. But they were never swallowed by on were they?

Naruto shrugged that argument away and walked up to his teammates. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed Naruto the scrolls. The redhead quickly put them in his pouch and drew out his three-pronged kunai and took to the trees with his team. Along the way, they encountered a hidden rain team.

"Hand over your scroll." The genin said from beneath his mask.

"Like hell I will." Naruto sped through hand seals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Naruto took a deep breath and shot it out in the form of a giant wave. The spiraling Kaze-me added more volume and depth to the attack. The rain genin watched it head for him with wide eyes. The attack connected with its mark, and blew the genin into a large tree, embedding him into the base of the tree.

"That…was a little too easy…" Naruto gave a wry laugh and continued on his journey to the tower.

_An hour later…_

"You know. Those foxes were a challenge." Orochimaru hissed from behind. "It took me a little over a good hour to finally beat them." Orochimaru shot a large bundle of snakes from his sleeve. The snakes hit Sasuke and Sakura multiple times and sent them flying into a tree. Orochimaru had a mission. He wanted that Sharingan even if it was the last thing he did. Orochimaru extended in neck to bite Sasuke on his shoulder, but something unexpected happened.

"Fuck that!" Naruto Kawarimi'd with Sasuke. Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way. Orochimaru was moving to quickly and ended up sinking his teeth into Naruto's neck. Naruto's went wide as his body was filled with tainted power. Almost immediately, the mindscape that held Kushina and Kura was experiencing an infestation of snakes. Kushina drew out a katana and Kura transformed into her human form.

Back in the outside world, Orochimaru was actually fine with the change of plans. The Kaze-me was the only doujutsu that could rival the Sharingan in power. He retracted his head and turned his attention to the other two genin, but he found that they were gone. Not only that but he couldn't sense their presence. Orochimaru was surprised. It was either, they were hiding their chakra, which was highly unlikely, or they were moving too fast to be sensed.

**"CHIDORI!"** Sakura and Sasuke's voices sounded at the same time as two little children appeared at Orochimaru's sides, with their hands covered in lightning. It happened in a split second, and Orochimaru now had two hands embedding into his body. Both hands were drenched in his blood. Orochimaru coughed, but smiled at the genin and shed his body.

"Bastard! What have you done to me?!" Naruto was struggling to stand up straight. His Kaze-me started spiraling to speeds unknown. Naruto, enraged, started shooting off multiple barrages of water, lightning and wind mixed together. The attacks were tearing through the forest, but each attack was dodged or blocked by the ever evasive sannin. Naruto suddenly collapsed and fell to his knees and passed out.

"Naruto!"

_A few hours later…_

Team seven was exhausted, and they were down a scroll since they had to give it up for easy passage. Sakura and Sasuke were down on chakra and Naruto was out. Naruto on the other hand though, was literally having an internal battle with himself, or rather for himself against foreign enemies that invaded his system.

_In his mindscape…_

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina screamed. She drew out a three pronged kunai and hurled it threw the air. The kunai sliced off the head of an attacking snake that Naruto missed. The redhead nodded his head and channeled his kitsune Senjutsu chakra, turning his rasengan blood red, instead of the normal blue. Naruto charged forward and shoved his rasengan into the underbelly of a twenty-foot tall king cobra snake. The three have been fighting the snakes for what seemed to be days, when in reality it has only been an hour.

Kura was in her nine-tailed fox mode and was battling against a two-hundred foot anaconda that had invaded the mindscape. Her tails quickly wrapped around the massive slithering monster and ripped it apart, but the strange thing about it was that every time Kura would cause damage to it, the snake would only multiply each half. Each half would split in half and each half of that half would grow back to its original size.

Kushina was struggling by herself against an onslaught of snake clones. She really wished she had her swords right now. She held her katana out to her right side with the blade pointing outward. She channeled charka to her feet and threw up a one handed hand seal.

**"Shunpo!"** She vanished and reappeared behind the snake clones. A second later, the clones exploded in blood, and fell apart. She ducked a snake's bite and kicked another clone in the throat. She jumped up and rammed her knee in its face and shoved her sword into its chest. Five more snake clones formed and started charging for her. She let the sword go and back flipped off of the dead clone and rammed her fist into one of the clone's jaws sending it flying.

Naruto went through a series of back flips and reached into his holsters and sent off barrage after barrage of kunai. Snakes and snake clones were torn apart, but he was close to running out. He activated the Kaze-me and started channeling lightning and water together and sending vortex after vortex into the massive waves of snakes. It seemed that everything they did would only cause more and more snakes to come out from the massive seal on the wall.

Kura went back to her human form and jumped onto a snake clones head and shoved a blood red rasengan into its chest, completely blowing the chest out of its back. Kura landed and barrel rolled while slashing out with her tails. Naruto saw this and nodded at the idea and his tails shot out, grabbing onto different snakes and ripping their heads off. One of his other tails shot off and impaled a snake clone. Naruto swung the damned clone off and threw the collapsing corpse off of his body and sent it flying to another wave of incoming snakes.

Kushina pushed her son out of the way and beheaded a ten foot long king cobra snake and kicked the head into another equally long snake. Kushina bent back to dodge an incoming dash from a python. Naruto and Kura turned around and both forced their rasengan into the snakes head, vaporizing the snakes head into nothing. Kura grabbed Kushina with her tails and threw her up into the air.

**"Hijutsu: Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Kushina spun in the air and a large series of seal matrices spread in mid-air. Suddenly a convocation of eagles shot from the massive white smoke blast. Almost immediately, the snakes were finally getting beaten back. Kushina landed on top of Kura's nine-tailed fox form. Kushina waited a moment to get her bearings straight and jumped off of the nine-tailed foxes head. As she landed she cut off the head of a snake clone.

Naruto jumped into the air with his tails swinging about. Something was different though. The boy had a rasengan in each hand and there was a rasengan in each tail tip. The only explanation was that he was holding them down with Senjutsu and he was maintaining them with the Kaze-me. Naruto's target was a fifty foot long boa constrictor.

The snake didn't know what was coming. Naruto sent all nine tails that had a rasengan of normal blue color. The balls of chakra forced the snakes head down into the ground. As he descended, he forced more chakra into the two rasengan in his hands and they grew to be a little over a meter in diameter. Naruto forced the two big ball rasengans into the snakes head, disintegrating it at the molecular level. Naruto looked up to see the seal was still fabricating massive amounts of snakes. He sighed and looked to his mother.

_In the outside world…_

Sasuke had just left for some firewood, but hasn't returned and Sakura was getting worried. The forest was playing cruel tricks to her mind. She looked up to the sky to see that the sun was still up. She walked over to the sleeping Naruto. She was worried. The poor redhead had a ridiculous fever of over One-fifty degrees Fahrenheit! Sakura knelt down and placed a rag of water on his forehead to try and soothe the pain. She placed her hands on his chest and started channeling medical ninjutsu to calm his racing heartbeat.

"I hope you'll get better nii-san." Sakura sighed. She had no idea what Naruto was going through. She channeled more of her chakra to at least slow down his heart rate, but she ultimately stopped knowing full well that it was of no use. She shut her eyes and started meditating. After the C rank missions started flowing for their team, Sakura got slightly religious and started praying for their team to whatever deity she could think of. At this current moment she was praying to the great goddess Amaterasu for her guidance.

"Sakura." A voice hissed from outside of the tree roots. The girl reached into her kunai pouch and drew out a kunai and walked out with a cautious pace. She eyed her surroundings nervously. She looked to see Sasuke beaten up and bloodied. His arms were wrapped around Ino's shoulder and Shikamaru's shoulder. Behind them Chouji was carrying a large bundle of firewood. Ino and Shikamaru laid the Uchiha against the tree roots and Sakura went straight to work on her wounded boyfriend.

"Naruto…" Ino gasped. "Is he ok?" Ino dropped down to Naruto's side and placed a hand on his forehead, but quickly retracted it. She blew on her hands and sped through a quick jutsu.

**"Suiton: Bankai no jutsu."** Water started from the wet cloth multiplied and a large bubble of water formed in Ino's hands. She used her chakra to continue to increase the amount of water and soon enough, she was able to wrap the bubble around Naruto's torso and legs. Everything but his head was inside of the water bubble. **"Raiton: Chiyu hibana no jutsu"** A spark of lightning spread throughout the water bubble. The electricity made his failing organs 'turn-over' and kick start the body's normal systems.

Behind them Shikamaru and Chouji were making the fire spark to life. Then they heard it. Three douchebag genin from the land of Sound plopped out and looked at the two konoha teams with a cocky look on their faces. One was hunched over and looked reminiscent to a mummy, another was wearing a helmet that framed his face, and the last was a kunoichi that looked somewhat scared.

Chouji and Shikamaru got into fighting stances and drew kunai. Ino left Naruto to heal, leaving Sakura as the team medic to finish healing up Sasuke, who happened to be the strongest combat shinobi of the six present. Team ten got into formation with Ino behind Shikamaru and Chouji to the side. Ino sped through a series of quick hand seals.

**"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" ** Lasers shot out from her hands and channeled towards her targets. The Oto shinobi were about to dodge the attacks, but Shikamaru's shadows came out and bound each one to their spot. The three Oto shinobi smiled. The attacks hit, but they fazed through each genin. They were bunshins. Suddenly, Shikamaru was blown back by an unknown force and was drilled through a tree. Chouji was about to retaliate, but he was slashed in the face by an invisible blade.

"Chouji!" Sasuke shouted. She pushed Sakura off and activated his sharingan and punched forward, knocking the girl from the tree she was hiding behind. Sasuke was pissed. Not only were his closest friends beaten like nothing, but his hopefully future sister-in-law Ino was in danger, and not only would that put Sasuke in a pit of undying despair, but Naruto would most undoubtingly kill him. Sasuke had little chakra left and was border line chakra exhaustion. The mummy boy came around and lodged his metal gauntlet in Sasuke's chest, sending him back into the tree that housed Naruto's sleeping form.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke shouted out in pain.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed. She jumped away when the helmet wearing genin attacked. He had a large grin spread across his face. His hair was spikey and the strange thing about him was that he had a hole in the center of his palms. The boy focused chakra into the holes, and blades made from chakra formed and he started slashing for the beautiful blonde.

Ino weaved in between each attack and sent a few strikes of taijutsu, each strike connecting without a hitch. Ino jumped back and lodged her fist into the genin's chin. She sped through some hand seals and used the last of her chakra before she completely depleted herself. She was able to save just enough to keep her afloat at least until help arrives. She finished the jutsu hand seals and slowly, a stream of water flowed from her mouth and built up in her hand like a sword.

**"Suiton: Mizu ken no jutsu!" **The water sharpened and gained a thickness at where the blade was supposed to be. She shut her eyes and held the sword of water steady. Zaku came back around and sent a few blasts of chakra enhanced wind blades. Ino jumped back after remembering what the blades could do after sparring with Naruto so much.

But instead of the blades of wind aiming for kill hits, they were aimed for buttons and straps. Ino's eyes widened when she realized what he was aiming for. Soon enough Dosu, the mummy came out and hit her with a sound genjutsu. Ino was immobilized and Zaku shot off another blast cutting Ino's shirt clean off revealing her bra and bandages wrapping all around her torso.

"You bastards!" Sakura sped through hand seals using up the last of her chakra. **"Doton: Doryuusou no jutsu!"** Spears of earth shot from around Sakura and shot straight for the perverted Oto shinobi. The easily dodged it since Sakura didn't have enough chakra to strengthen them enough. Dosu and Zaku walked up to Sakura and started wailing on her. Sasuke passed out not to long ago from his injuries and the fact that he had little to no chakra left. Ino was dazed from being nearly raped. Shikamaru and Chouji were knocked out completely.

_In Naruto's mindscape…_

**"Oodama rasengan!" ** Naruto jumped up into the air and destroyed the giant snake head that he was previously riding on. The snake exploded leaving Naruto to free fall towards the ground from nearly three hundred feet in the air. As he started closing the distance between the ground and himself, an eagle summon came to the rescue and caught him just before he hit the ground. The eagle also took a few snakes with it to digest. All around, eagles and snakes were battling it out.

Naruto focused his Kaze-me and started sending tornadoes of lightning enhanced water and wind towards the more larger snakes, like the nearly one-thousand foot long snake that Kura was struggling against. Throughout the fight Naruto had one question. 'How big is my mindscape?!' The eagle swooped down and dropped Naruto off next to his mom, who at this point, was drenched in snake entrails and blood, with no end in sight. Suddenly from the outside world there was a cry for help that sounded like Sasuke and Ino.

_HELP!_

It was definitely Ino. Naruto felt his anger spike and his tails shot out and tore through a large group of mamba's that had surrounded them. Naruto started channeling his fox Senjutsu chakra to the point that it started overflowing. The chakra was so intense in heat that the snakes were starting to disintegrate. Naruto punched forward sending a ball of wind that was infused with bright red flames. Naruto's eyes suddenly changed.

The originally three dot formation changed to that of a rhombus. The colors also changed. Instead of the light purple mixed with sapphire, his eyes lightened and it became light purple with a lighter shade of cerulean. He could feel his power rising with this new eye. He smiled brightly when he realized that he had unlocked the Sutoumu-me. He clenched his fist and suddenly, the air was sucked from the snake clone's lungs. The water that flowed from within the snakes was evaporated and the electricity that flowed from their brain to their nerves was disrupted and disappeared.

"GO! NARUTO!" Kura screamed out to him as she shoved a bijuudama down the one-thousand foot long snakes gullet. "Me and Kushi-chan will hold them off for now!"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted out in rage.

_Out in the real world…_

Sakura's face was swollen and bloodied and she was starting to lose her shirt. Her wrists were broken and her left arm dislocated by the rapists. Ino was frozen in her place. Her eyes devoid of color. Sakura continued to squirm and scream out for help, but none came. But then there was a massive chakra spike that seemed to scare everyone silent, and scared Ino from her daze. All heads turned to the tree to see it glowing with a malicious black and red color.

Naruto walked from it covered in red tattoos that resembled flames. Naruto was awash in a bright red chakra flame that scared the two sound ninja off of Sakura. Naruto kept his eyes closed. His tails were swishing about; tearing through the landscape, but it was a reserved and concentrated destruction though. Power flowed through Naruto, tainted or not. Naruto liked the power, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"**Sakura…Ino…**" Naruto said. He looked at them with his bangs covering his eyes from view. "**Did those pricks do this to you two?**" Naruto asked with a deep and demonic baritone to his voice. Ino ran to Sakura and nodded her head and went straight away to heal her best friends face. Naruto turned his attention to the two in front of him. They both had cocky grins on their faces, but they weren't willing to attack first.

"**Feel the wrath of the Sutoumu.**" Naruto clenched his fists, sucking the air from their lungs. The two dropped to their knees, but Naruto forced the water in their system to keep them standing. Naruto blew them back with a blast of wind and pinned them onto the tree behind. "**My eyes can see the future. You wanna know what yours is.**" The two were coughing and gasping for air. "**Painful...excruciatingly painful deaths.**" Naruto sent his tails off and started rapidly stabbing Dosu's body, each tail tearing and burning his flesh with every stab. When Dosu died, he forced the healing spark technique into his body, bringing him back to life, so Naruto could further desecrate his body. Dosu screamed and screamed. He screamed like he never had in his life.

Naruto ended Dosu's life after he begged for ten minutes straight. Both team seven and team ten were awake and watching the entire scene unfold. Dosu's head was ripped off of his body by one of Naruto's tails and stabbed through one of Sakura's earth spears embedded into the ground. Naruto summoned up a few fox summons to dispose of the genin's body. The boys looked at Naruto with both fear and respect. Once the foxes finished ingesting the remains of Dosu, Naruto turned to face Zaku.

"**You beat and tried to rape my sister. That's a no, no. Then you tried to rape my girlfriend. You are a dead man.**" Zaku started crying and looked at Naruto with complete unrestrained fear. Naruto sent off large blades of wind that sliced through Zaku's body, but didn't go all the way through. Zaku coughed out blood and looked around and nodded to his female team member hiding out. She charged for Naruto with a kunai in hand, but Naruto's tail shot out and tore through her chest, impaling her heart, killing her instantly.

One of his other tails drew a kunai and sliced the kunoichi's head off and stabbed her head in a pike next to Dosu's head. The foxes charged out and started mauling through Kin's dead body. The smell of blood became overly apparent, and Naruto seemed to be loving it. Naruto turned around, with Zaku still stuck to the large tree, and spotted a large spike sticking up from the ground, from when Sakura first charged up the earth spear jutsu. Naruto smiled to himself and his tails shot out to Zaku and tore his limbs off, leaving him as a torso.

Every genin present screamed out when Naruto did it so suddenly. Zaku didn't even get to scream. Naruto dropped Zaku's body in front of Sakura and Ino. Naruto gave the two healers a look and they understood immediately. Ino and Sakura started healing his stumps, and stopped the blood flow. The boys of the group were sick from the sight of so much blood, but Ino and Sakura felt no remorse.

Naruto lifted the body up by his tails and stuck his body down through the large spike of earth. The tip tearing through his groin and tearing through and stopping at his mid-abdomen, just where the bottom of the stomach resided in his gut. Blood poured down the spike leaving Zaku to stare aimlessly at the sky and contemplate his life. He trailed his eyes down to see the foxes feasting on his limbs. This was a terrible way to die…

Naruto looked at his friends and instantly the malicious and tainted chakra was sucked back into his body. Naruto gripped his head as the chakra started disappearing. The tattoos resided to the seal on his neck, and his dark eyes returned back to their normal dark-purple and cerulean. Ino caught his body just before he hit the ground. She and Sasuke picked him up and led him back into the shelter made from roots of the tree.

"Sleep tight Naruto-kun…" Ino kissed his cheek and laid down next to him as tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't help it. Naruto had just murdered three genin, even though it was with good reason, it was still murder. "Please be safe…"

* * *

**So how'd you feel about it? tell me!**

**Jutsu:**

**Hijutsu: Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hidden technique: Summoning technique**

******Suiton: Bankai no jutsu: Water release: Restoration technique**

**********Raiton: Chiyu hibana no jutsu: Lightning release: healing spark technique**

**************Suiton: Mizu ken no jutsu: Water release: Water blade technique**

**************Misc.**

**************Just for those who have not figured it out yet, the Kaze-me (wind eye) grants the user free will over wind, water and lightning. Storms an such can be formed from such an eye. The Sutoumu-me (Storm eye) gives the user free will over any wind, water or lightning jutsu. if the Sutoumu is used for such a purpose, the jutsu will be just as powerful and consumes half of the chakra required. The Sutoumu also still has the abilities as its predecessor, the Kaze-me.**

**************Ja ne!**

**************gottahavekyuubi **


	9. Preliminaries

**So here are the rewritten prelims!**

**10k words :D 5k more words than what there was originally :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 9: Preliminaries

_In Naruto's mindscape…_

Naruto stabbed upwards and shoved his kunai into the snakes jaw, killing it instantly. He tore the blade from the head and focused wind chakra into his kunai, extending the blade to make it into a sword. He pulled out another and did the exact same. He focused wind in every step he took, giving him extra speed. His thousands of clones still battling it out with his mom and Kura-nee. He slashed in a wide arc, cutting off the heads of fifteen rattlesnakes. He formed another battalion of clones and sent them off to go snake hunting with eagles at their side.

Kushina was spitting out fire jutsu after fire jutsu. The snakes that attacked were incinerated whenever they got too close. She lost her sword a few days ago and she was relying on her jutsu and taijutsu to beat the snakes back into the seal. The good thing about it was that all of the snakes were manageable five to twenty foot long snakes. She drew a few three pronged kunai and hurled them out in wide arcs and mixed shuriken into each attack.

Kura shrunk back to her human form and pulled out a special kunai that Naruto had seen before, but the poor redhead couldn't remember where. Kura hurled the kunai and the knife embedded in a snake clone's face, but the knife exploded and multiplied in to nearly three hundred similar kunai. Kura smiled and disappeared in a bright blood-red flash and started tearing through everything in a twenty yard by twenty yard area.

Naruto looked over at Kura and saw nothing but red flashes going off everywhere. He was scared but thought back to when he first asked Kura to teach him the hiraishin. She flatly told him no and said that he was too young, and his body hadn't matured enough to withstand the pressure of going at near light speed. She also said that Naruto wasn't cool enough yet. 'As if being cool is something to use to judge potential students?!'

They three were making great progress so far and the reaches of Orochimaru's cursed seal was being removed and as of now, the snakes were no longer on the offensive. After fighting for a near months straight in his mindscape, and only being a sleep for a night in the real world, Naruto gained large amounts of combat experience. Already he had slaughtered over a millions snakes when he let his anger get the best of him.

With the Sutoumu, he was able to turn the tight almost instantly. He shot forth A-ranked ninjutsu for nearly three days straight in the mindscape, tearing up the area and killing everything in his path. Kura shot bijuudama after bijuudama and Kushina sent off her 'low leveled' techniques and leveled nearly half the battlefield. At first when the invasion first started, they were at the cage which was the finish line. If the snakes were able to get to the gate, who knows what they would do to the cage and the seal. But that was nearly a month ago in the mindscape. They at first could only barely see the large cursed seal floating against the wall on the far side of the corridor.

The reason that Kura could fight without being restrained by the cage, was the fact that the seal was changed into a collar. Everything about the mindscape changed. They were fighting in a large short grassed plain with a jungle in the distance and large mountain with the cursed seal of heaven drawn across the mountain side. It was still barely visible and the three had over two hundred miles to go. Each mile was infested with snakes and more snakes, since the cursed seal happened to be fabricating them in vast multitudes. They poured from the tomoe design of the seals and oozed out into the jungle below the mountain side. At first they thought it wouldn't be possible, but Kushina got smart and summoned her eagles, which happen to have a taste for snakes.

So now, they could see the cursed seal radiating tainted energy and its fabrication of snakes had slowed down. The forest was leveled completely and the three started channeling their most powerful long ranged attacks to override the cursed seal. Kura formed a bijuudama again and Kushina formed hand seals and Naruto's Sutoumu was spinning wildly.

Kura shot the ball of mass destruction, Kushina sent a tsunami of fire, and Naruto shot off the largest storm he had ever concocted with the Sutoumu, causing his eyes to dry and start bleeding. The storm mixed with the tsunami of fire and turned the once powerful storm into an apocalyptic inferno. The firestorm collided with the cursed seal instantly weakening its protective barrier. The bijuudama followed through and smashed into the cursed seal's central tomoe, severing all connection with Orochimaru and snakes in general, leaving Naruto with all of the power it has.

The eagles landed in front of Kushina and perched in tree branches and other types of perches. The hundreds of thousands of Naruto clones collapsed finally and dispelled in mass numbers over flowing Naruto's mind with all of their memories and kills. Naruto fell flat on his butt and instantly thought of some shade and a nice pretty beach to go to. Almost immediately, the scenery changed and a large glisteningly beautiful beach formed with a volcano right behind them and an extremely large beach house. There was another jungle that formed, this time thick enough to become the home for the eagle summons.

"Kaa-chan. Just in case so you don't feel lonely, and if the snakes do return. You'll always have eagles to rely on." Naruto smiled, but then came to a thought. "What happens to the eagles born here in my mindscape? Are they a figment of my imagination or are they creations within my mind from another source, which happens to be stuck in my mind, thus still a figment of my imagination?"

"Shut up Naruto-kun. You're confusing. Now go wake up. We've been fighting for so long." Kushina left Naruto and Kura followed suit. Eagles were flying about and building nests within the jungle biome. Naruto continued to lay on the sandy beach without a care. The wind felt nice and the warm beach water felt like heaven to his toes. As much as Naruto liked the almost limitless power that he was gifted, Naruto didn't want tainted power. He wanted that cursed seal gone.

_Out in the real world…_

Nighttime had just fallen and the daybreak was calm and crisp. The teams' male members had just returned after a successful hunt and were currently cooking the rabbits and other animals that they caught in their traps. Sakura and Ino were still tending to the fever ridden Naruto. He was still out but at least his temperature lowered to only one hundred and ten degrees. His cursed seal also couldn't stop changing, to the point that instead of it being black, the seal turned blood red, and then the entire seal dyed a dark purple much like his eyes were.

Sakura had regained her chakra overnight and formed a large mud wall that surrounded them, much like a fortress. For about twenty yards in every direction, there were traps and trip wires. All over the place, they made sure to leave no area unprotected. Explosive tags they found in Naruto's pouch were placed on trees and underground. They even attached them to kunai in the traps just in case they were tripped. Ino walked away from Naruto and sighed at his condition. They are only supposed to be in the forest for only five days, one day already passed, even though it was highly productive at the start, Team seven was knocked down many pegs and was down a scroll.

"Man…" Naruto's voice sounded from beneath the tree. Everyone shot up and sped for Naruto. "H-Hey…what happened?"

"You…you did that." Everyone pointed at the savagely mutilated bodies of the three sound genin. "You also kinda left those three behind."

There were three five tailed kitsune summons with purple and black fur. They weren't that large either, probably the size of a normal fox. They were sitting at his feet with happy expressions. Naruto tilted his head slightly in surprise and wondered why they were still here. Naruto sat up, expecting excruciating pain, but he felt nothing. Naruto shrugged and stood up and stretched.

One of the foxes jumped at Naruto's side and started licking his hand. Everyone looked in confusion. The fox was, in reality, just an overgrown kit. The fox soon looked to the other two and they joined in. They liked the smell of Naruto apparently. The tails and the ears were also a dead giveaway. Naruto thought about it for a bit and dropped down in a meditative stance and channeled his nature chakra. He sensed the foxes doing the same.

_In Naruto's mindscape…_

The blond opened his eyes to see his mother sitting in a beach chair and Kura playing with some of the foxes created in the jungle, which was weird, since foxes don't live in the jungle. Monkeys and tropical birds were going about through the beach and trees, leaving Kura with a lot to do. Naruto smiled at how peaceful it was and headed over to Kura with the three fox kits at his side.

"Kura-nee! I need you for something!" Naruto called out. Suddenly Kura popped her beautiful face out of the water. Naruto face-faulted when Kura appeared to have a live fish in her mouth, while still in her human form. Kura apparently just doesn't give a fuck. She hopped over to Naruto and smiled at him before spitting the fish from her mouth. Almost immediately, the foxes came out and started tearing through the fish.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Kura asked. She looked down and instantly got the message.

The foxes looked at Kura with a weird expression and smiled like idiots. They channeled some Senjutsu chakra and sat upright. Their bodies soon changed to reveal three girls just as old as Naruto with long flowing black and red hair with purple, regent kimonos. The katana's at their sides had elaborate designs of foxes swiveling around the scabbard and the handle was the open mouth of a fox. The cool thing about the katana's was that they were chokutou styled. In other words, straight bladed katana's.

Naruto blushed brightly when he realized that the three were extremely beautiful girls with wonderful hair. They turned to face Naruto and they each had whisker marks like he did. Their fox ears were purple and their five fox tails were purple with the tips black. To Naruto's surprise, their chests were actually well developed, but then again, they were fox summons that have probably been alive for centuries. Naruto was forced from his reverie and looked at the three kitsune. Their eyes were the same color, blood red. Naruto chuckled slightly and looked to Kura for an explanation.

"Well, well, well Naruto-kun. Look at the kitsune that we have here." Kura smiled. The three girls turned and bowed to Kura. "Yoko, the defender." The tallest on with the curly hair stood up and smiled. "Seiko, the soldier." The middle with short hair looked up and nodded her head. "And last, Fujika, the assassin." The last and shortest with the pony-tail like Ino looked up and smiled brightly.

"Who are they Kura-nee?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama." Yoko turned around and gave him a smile. "We are here to protect you and each of your destined mates."

"W-What do you mean by 'mates' as in the plural form?!" Naruto choked.

"Naruto, I think you need to be told about something that happened in wave and not too long ago on one of your C ranked missions." Kushina said with a bright smile.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

It just so happens that in Wave, while Naruto was knocked out, Haku apparently found some of his red hair and wrapped it around her wrist for good luck. Kushina went on to explain the red-thread-of-fate deal to Naruto. Those who were tied by the red-thread-of-fate were destined to be lovers. Kushina then went on to explain that on one of his missions with team ten, when Naruto got extremely injured, Ino wrapped some of Naruto's hair that she found around her wrist and prayed for luck.

"Seeing as how there are three, you will have three wives." Kushina said.

"T-T-T-Three?!" Naruto was breathless.

"Naru-sama." Seiko chose to speak up. "The great elder fox said that you'd have three wives. She didn't say who the third one would be, but she sent us to protect you and the two so far."

"B-But…" Naruto's head hurt, which was made obvious by the raging volcano in the distance. "Alright…wait…will you three be in human form, or will you be in fox form?"

"Whichever you or your mates feel comfortable with." Fujika said with a bright smile.

_Out in the real world…_

Naruto and the three kits awoke from their meditation and had finished replenishing his chakra. The three foxes shot up and looked at the girls in front of him. Almost immediately, Fujika shot for Ino. The youngest kit jumped up and slung itself around Ino's neck. The blond was surprised at first but got used to it after a while. Naruto popped his neck and stretched again.

"Alright. Let's go." Naruto smiled to everyone. "Let's head to that tower!"

"Wait…" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto with the kage mane. "Your team is down a scroll."

"W-What?" Naruto was flabbergasted.

"We had to give up one of our scrolls for safe passage yesterday." Sasuke grumbled. "We were down on chakra and fighting strength."

"Oh…ok." Naruto shrugged and Sakura lowered the earth wall to reveal the dark forest around them. Naruto and the three kitsune focused their sage chakra. Almost immediately, they sensed the four tailed bijuu chakra signature in the distance. Naruto and the three kitsune jumped up and took to the trees. Naruto suddenly felt a crazy mishap in the Senjutsu radar. "Shit! Scatter!"

Suddenly a flurry of fire balls shot through the forest and collided with trees and branches. But the difference was that the balls didn't explode in flame like they normally would, but instead, the spheres melted into lava and ate through the trees. Naruto jumped ahead and sent a blast of wind at an incoming lava ball and cooled it down enough. But the ball of lava turned into a boulder that smashed into Naruto, sending him down to the ground which happened to be forty feet below him.

"**Naruto-sama!**" Yoko shouted and sent her tails out. Her tails wrapped around Naruto's and grabbed her master up. She swung him around and softly lowered him onto a branch. Naruto focused wind in his feet and disappeared in a swift motion leaving his teammates and comrades to dodge the nonstop hailstorm of lava balls. When Naruto reappeared he was at the foot of a clearing.

**"Youton: Youryuu dangan no jutsu!"** The one with the four tails chakra shouted. The boy had red hair in a short pony tail, with the same shirt as Naruto did, except the fact that it was brown and maroon. The genin had the hitai-ate for Iwagakure. This kid had black eyes and an angry look on his face. He sped through a few more hand seals. **"Youton: Yougan-dan no jutsu!" **

His targets were two teams from Kiri and Suna. Naruto was suddenly hit with two other bijuu signatures. Ichibi and the Sanbi. Naruto immediately knew who the Ichibi was and charged down to meet them. The two teams went for evasive actions and dodged the large lava dragon and the barrage of lava bullets. When Naruto landed he sent a blast of wind, and instantly cooled the attack down. Naruto jumped forward and sent a high leveled lightning jutsu at the Yonbi jinchuriki, but he went through another set of hand seals.

**"Youton: Yougan kabe no jutsu!" **The jinchuriki took a deep breath and regurgitated a large blast of lava. The lava built up to form a wall and easily protected him from the lightning attack. The redhead jumped up and landed at the top of the now super cooled wall and threw a flurry of shuriken and kunai. The Kiri team split up leaving a boy with silver hair and pink-purple eyes, and Gaara's team split off leaving the Ichibi jinchuriki.

"I can sense three bijuu right now." The genin smiled from atop his wall. "Ichibi. Sanbi. Kyuubi." All three genin below him looked in surprise. "I am Roushi. No surname. Jinchuriki of the Yonbi. What are your names?" The genin asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Jinchuriki of the Ichibi."

"Yagura. Jinchuriki of the Sanbi."

"I-"

"Am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Roushi jumped off the wall with a smile.

From the trees, Yagura's teammate gasped and blushed. She looked down at her wrist and lightly touched the strand of red hair wrapped around it.

"I want to see how well I fare against you three." Roushi charged forward and punched for Gaara, but the ultimate defense came into play and blocked Roushi's lava charged attack, and blew him back. Naruto quickly followed up with a few kunai slashes as he chased after him. Roushi ducked and weaved each attack, but was caught off guard when Naruto bashed him in the chest with one of his tails. Naruto followed up and wrapped the tail around Roushi's torso and threw him over to Gaara.

The ichibi jinchuriki send his sand out and caught the redhead and got ready to crush him. But the sand started melting. Gaara's eyes were wide and Yagura jumped back and drew out his pole-arm. He spun it around and surprisingly, water built up at the hook tip. Yagura swung around once again and smashed the water into Roushi's lava. But the water suddenly sizzled and disappeared.

Gaara pulled back his sand and stared with wide eyes. Roushi was hunched over. His skin seemed to be made from lava. Flames were shooting off of his body in ridiculous amounts. Roushi smiled like a maniac and suddenly a large tail sprouted from behind. The other three jinchuriki jumped back and got into defensive stances. Naruto drew out two three pronged kunai and his kitsune guardians suddenly popped up next to him. Gaara had his ultimate defense ready and Yagura had water already building up at the tip of his pole-arm.

"Roushi!" A feminine shout resounded from the forest. "Calm down! Don't get carried away!"

"Yeah! We don't want this to get too out of hand!" Another shout came.

Naruto looked to see a burly Iwa shinobi and a beautiful short haired Iwa kunoichi. She raised an eyebrow at the four jinchuriki and laid her eyes on Naruto. She walked up to Roushi, pat him on the shoulder and walked up to the three in front of her. She sighed and reached into her pouch. But before she could pull out whatever she was reaching for, a flurry of kunai and shuriken were embedded at her feet. All eyes instantly shot up to see the rest of team seven and team ten on tree branches. They all jumped down and got into defensive positions.

"Give up your scroll." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the sharingan came to life. The rest of Yagura's and Gaara's teams came out from the forest and everyone drew their weapons. Sasuke and Sakura brightened when they saw a familiar face among Yagura's team. But there was something much more important at hand. The black haired girl chuckled nervously and sighed.

"The name's Kurotsuchi. Which scrolls do you need, Uchiha-san?" She replied politely.

"Earth…?" Everyone loosened up.

"Oh. Alright. Here." She pulled out an earth scroll and tossed it to the Uchiha. "I mean you guys no harm. If you were able to make it here this quickly already, then that means that you guys are really good."

"Well then…" Naruto said. He was about to say something else, but he was tackled in a flurry of wavy and…curly…hair. His sighed was black, but his nose was barraged with a familiar scent. Something he knew he'd never forget. Snow. He felt the lips touch his and instantly he knew who it was. Completely forgetting about the other teams watching intently Naruto didn't even fight back against the kiss. Suddenly, color came back and he came to see Ino's face.

"So I'm guessing that you're Ino." Haku said with a smile. "I'm Haku."

"Y-You're Haku?" Ino was mentally freaking out. 'No one told me that she was this beautiful! And what kind of perfume does she wear? It's like she rolls around in snow!' She looked to see some red on Haku's wrist that seemed annoyingly similar to the hair wrapped around her own wrist. Ino's eyebrow ticked slightly but took a deep breath to allow Haku to explain. In the meantime, Sakura and was healing whatever wounds there happened to be on Gaara's, Yagura's and Roushi's team.

"He seems to be quite the ladies man." Kurotsuchi giggled and started walking up to Naruto. "I think I'll get to know him."

She plopped down next to the beet red redhead. The moment Naruto turned to look at her; she was turned into a potato. No form of cognitive function. She stared aimlessly into his purple-cerulean eyes. The depth, the color. The mystery. She doesn't blush, nor did she ever think she will, since almost nothing impresses her, being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage does that, but she felt the sudden urge to. Naruto's bright smile and tanned skin made her wonder. His tails also seemed to work like actual tails, but had a wonderful combat use. She noticed the little quirks in his face every time he'd say something. The little eyebrow twitch and the small dimple on his cheeks when he does smile.

She made a quick peek at his chest and instantly let her emotional walls break and a mad blush formed on her cheeks. She turned her eyes away and started allowing sound to enter her ears again. She looked to where Naruto was laughing and pointing to and saw that Haku and Ino were hurling jutsu at each other while at the same time screaming stuff that had the same effect of saying 'He's mine' or 'Get your own nine-tailed redhead!'. Kurotsuchi smiled at how such powerful kunoichi could still be…women.

"So. Kurotsuchi-san. Your name seems familiar." Naruto said. He looked to her for an answer. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that Naruto was talking to her. She noted that his tails reflect whatever emotion he felt. Her blush was still there, but Naruto didn't notice.

"I am a descendant of a Kage, just as you are." She looked away with her cheeks still on fire. "I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage."

"T-Tsuchikage?!" Naruto choked. "L-Like Oonoki the fence-sitter Tsuchikage?!"

"Yup!" Kurotsuchi beamed. "I know. I know. I'm surprised that the old man is still alive too."

"I mean…" Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at her remark. "But…my father fought your father then…"

"Kitsuchi?" Kuro asked.

"Y-Yeah…Kitsuchi son of the Great Fence-Sitter." Naruto coughed. "I read up on my father's journals and notes about his life and he spoke of the children of Oonoki-sama himself in great multitude and with the utmost respect, same with the Raikage's son's Ay and Bee."

"R-Really?" This got the Iwa genin's attention.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "My father didn't want to fight any of you. He in truth wanted to end the war as quickly as possible, but there were so many people opposed to his ideal of peace. So he, by order of the village and the alliance at the time, had to use his most powerful jutsu to fight. He wrote in his personal journals about how he was amazed at the tenacity of Iwagakure and their strong-willed shinobi." The three Iwa genin smiled at that. "He went on to say that he was stupefied by the speed of Kumo and their specialized wolf summons."

"So…all of the bedtime stories of the terrifying Namikaze Minato were…false?" Roushi and Akatsuchi asked.

"Of course." Naruto said. "My father actually loved Iwagakure and Kumogakure. My clan, the Namikaze, originated from the land of lightning before it was even called the land of lightning." The Iwa genin suddenly felt a great wave of guilt wash over them. Roushi more than the other two. "Not only that, but my dad thinks that Oonoki's dust release is, and I quote, 'Badass as fuck.'." Naruto laughed when he saw Kurotsuchi's smile spread wide.

"Your dad seems like a swell guy." Kuro replied. Suddenly the all-out spar between the two girls trying to court Naruto ended abruptly and they stopped to glare at the Iwa kunoichi talking to Naruto. Kurotsuchi was drowned in ridiculous amounts of killer intent. Thousands of times more than when Han would go on rampages. She shrunk and slid away from Naruto. Ino and Haku then quickly dashed for the redhead and wrapped their arms around him and started grabbing at his shirt.

Almost immediately Naruto wanted to stop the argument, since this was his only shirt packed. For some strange reason, life liked to fuck with him and make him loose his clothing. Suddenly, Ino and Haku's fingernails pierced his shirt and started tearing. Ino pulled Naruto towards her, but Haku pulled back. Ino shouted something completely incoherent and pulled even harder and bent the metal plate; which was supposed to be indestructible. Haku pulled back and actually ripped the metal halfway, taking the iron mesh and the cloth with it. Soon enough they pulled at the same time, completely tearing his shirt off to reveal muscles, abs, and basically any love-struck girls dream.

"W-W-W-W-W…" Ino was again a bumbling flesh bag. Haku was as red as a tomato, and Kuro got turned into a potato again, and soon enough, Temari while she was in her conversation with Shikamaru, stopped and was entranced with the hunk of a shinobi sitting with three very scary women around him. Sakura got over his body and concentrated on healing the burns on Roushi's arms. Naruto's face was as red as his hair, but shot up to his feet and looked at the eleven other ninja present.

"S-So…" Naruto awkwardly coughed. "Let's get going shall we?"

"I'm pretty much done healing Roushi's burns, Gaara's broken bones and Yagura's burns as well." Sakura smiled and wiped her hands together. "Let's go!"

_At the tower…_

The four teams arrived just before sundown with the required scrolls. Team seven tossed their scrolls out and Iruka popped up from it. They had a little talk and the academy instructor left shortly after, leaving Naruto with three days of nothing. He walked over to the Iwa team to see them talking with their sensei, which just so happened to be Kitsuchi himself. Naruto walked up there and wanted to introduce himself to the man, but Kurotsuchi turned and gave him a look that said 'Stay Away.' The redhead nodded his head and headed off for his room.

Upon entering he was attacked by Ino and Haku. Both girls placing kisses on his cheeks and neck. They kept kissing him and ravaged his face like he was meat for starved animals. He looked over to the door of the room and saw Yoko, Seiko and Fujika sitting and minding their own business. But then Naruto had a sudden revelation. Yoko the Defender; looked almost exactly like Haku. He started seeing images of Haku's style of fighting and realized that Yoko was to represent Haku. Seiko the Soldier; looked like Kurotsuchi. He had a flashback and realized the type of skills Iwa shinobi had and found that it was highly appropriate for her to have Seiko. Finally was Fujika the Assassin. He read up on Yamanaka fighting styles and strategies. They were perfect assassins and made perfect use with their mind-transfer techniques. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who his future wives were going to be.

'Holy shit…' Naruto let himself get devoured by his loveable girlfriend and sort-of-girlfriend.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto was awoken by the sound knocking. Naruto sat up from his bed and smiled remembering that his lovers left the room an hour ago. He rubbed his eyes with his tails to readjust to the darkness of night. He slid out of his bed and walked up to the window and opened it when he saw Kurotsuchi's face. She sighed in relief and hopped into his room. She had a distraught face.

"What's wrong Kuro-chan?" Naruto asked.

That made it even harder for her to tell him. She took a deep breath and looked at Naruto with teary eyes. She never cries, nor does she ever care for others, but this random kid had done that to her. The toughest kunoichi in all of Iwa never felt emotions like these. Her heart pounded when she looked at him. She sighed and grabbed Naruto in for a hug, surprising him and her, when she realized how buff he actually was.

"I have something to tell you…" Kurotsuchi took another deep breath.

"Iwa, Oto and Kumo are working together to invade Konoha during the finals, and their main target is me." Naruto replied, causing Kurotsuchi to pale. "I have the Sutoumu-me. I can see the future." He tapped his face to exaggerate the point.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" Kurotsuchi turned her back to Naruto, but she was grabbed by his tails and turned to face him. Her face had a soft tint of blush. "I-I was s-sent to k-kill you…"

"Stuttering doesn't suit you." Naruto said with a smirk. "And I know. Remember. I can see the future."

"Y-Yeah…" Kurotsuchi blushed deeper when she took in his sent. She smiled when the moonlight glistened off of his well-toned body. Every bulge in his muscles and chest shadowed and accentuated by the white luminescent light from above. A cold breeze blew in from the open window. Kurotsuchi shivered and was brought closer to the redhead. She was instantly heated by his natural warmth. She blushed even harder. 'I'm supposed to be a lava release user! I'm supposed to have high body heat! What is going on with me?!'

It was silent between them for the longest time. Naruto looked around while still keeping his would be assassin warm. He found that the time was only twelve a.m. There was another breeze that came in and this time it brought a lot of other objects, such as smoke from an explosion that went off in the forest and some flowers, which somehow got carried by the wind. Naruto, being the boyfriend of a florist, he knew that this specific type of flower wouldn't get carried by wind like that. It was as if Kami was breaking the laws of physics for something spontaneous to happen.

"I'll close the window." Naruto chuckled and shut it tightly, but he felt a slight tug at one of his tails and turned around to face the only other occupant of the room. She had a bright smile on her face and a blush that followed after. She pointed up at the ceiling with a sly smile adorning her lips. Naruto was confused but then looked up to see that the flower was actually perfectly lodged between the ceiling tiles of his room. Logic; Zero. Fate; One.

"It seems that a Hanakotoba flower has found itself stuck above us…" Kurotsuchi smiled strangely. "Strange since these flowers are grown exclusively in the Land of Rock."

Logic; Zero. Fate; Two.

"I know what they mean…" Naruto said with a growing blush. "My girlfriend…the blonde one with ranton; she's a florist…she told me all about that flower…it seems we have to kiss…"

Logic; Zero. Fate; Three.

"What are we waiting for?" Kurotsuchi asked suggestively as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and stood on her tippy toes.

Logic; One. Fate; One Million and infinity…

Their lips touched and instantly they started making out like maniacs. Kurotsuchi's heart was rising to speeds unknown. Her first kiss was taken by her enemy and newest friend. Soon enough Naruto's tails wrapped affectionately around her back and held her closer to him. She didn't want to hold back and apparently Naruto couldn't hold back. Their tongues battled and fought for dominance. They didn't realize it but, the flower suddenly disappeared…

Logic; One. Fate; everything.

_The next morning…_

Naruto and Kurotsuchi awoke in complete surprise. Kurotsuchi was missing a shirt and Naruto was still shirtless. His hair was messy and Kurotsuchi had love bites on her neck and arms. Naruto had a huge 'Iwa hickey', which apparently was a normal hickey imbued with lava. The highest form of attraction for a lava release shinobi or kunoichi to bestow upon another. Kurotsuchi was surprised that she even went that far. It was basically marking the receiver as your chosen mate since the mark was permanent. The Iwa hickey was on Naruto's neck, in the most visible of places.

It took a good ten minutes for them to realize where they were, but then the events of what happened the night before came rushing in, and immediately the two's faces were bright red. Naruto's eyes bulged from his head and Kurotsuchi became a twitching mess. She looked around for her shirt and quickly threw it on. She looked at the time and paled. Naruto tried to fix his state of dress and help Kurotsuchi look somewhat better than what she looked already. It was so awkward in that room.

But after a few minutes there was a call for Naruto's name and it sounded like both Haku and Ino. Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi froze in their tracks. She was still putting on her shinobi boots, and Naruto was still trying to find her hitai-ate. The door opened to reveal Haku and Ino standing there with blank expressions. Naruto's heart stopped and he immediately paled invisible. Color was nonexistent in the young boy, and Kurotsuchi was faring no better.

"W-What's going on here Naru-kun…?" Ino asked while trying to hide the obvious hurt in her voice. Tears were already forming in her eyes. Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi jumped at the chance to explain.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto was lying in his bed with an ice pack on his face formed thanks to Haku. The black haired beauty laid Naruto's head on her lap while she nursed his bruised temples. Kurotsuchi was lying in his left arm while she tracing her fingers in the troughs between his abs with an aloof expression. In Naruto's other arm was Ino with an apologetic smile on her face as she healed his chest of broken bones.

_Not too long ago…_

Naruto had just finished the explanation of what happened the night before and then went on to explain to the three kunoichi of different villages what his three kitsune companions represented. The three foxes then went on to show off their human forms, surprising the three kunoichi present with how they looked. Haku smiled at her kitsune and commended the hair. Ino smiled and liked the make-up used by hers and Kurotsuchi liked how badass hers looked.

After it all Naruto knew that there was still tension. He took it upon himself and told the three girls that if there was any hard feelings that were felt between each other that they should take their frustration out on him. Naruto regretted that choice, but knew that he had to be a man and take it. Kurotsuchi and Ino went first and sent powerful haymakers into his chest, breaking three ribs instantly. Haku went after and kicked him in the gut. This went on for quite some time, but then here they were. Happy together and quiet.

Naruto took a deep breath and shut his beating eyes. Haku sighed and pressed the ice pack a little harder and soon enough broke into a small song. Kurotsuchi soon joined in and Ino followed around the chorus. The three had amazing singing voices and kept Naruto in a melodic daze, completely forgetting his bruises and broken bones. In his mindscape, everything was still in the beach setting but it was changing to an even more heavenly setting.

"Oh Naruto-kun…three girlfriends…?" Kushina sighed and shook her head. "I never thought it would happen…"

"Don't worry Kushi-chan. It's still going to work well for him." Kura smiled cheekily. The two were happy that Naruto couldn't hear them.

"I know, but there's only one him-" Kushina was hushed by Kura.

"Don't play that bullshit with me Kushi-chan." Kura smiled a devious smirk. "Don't you remember all of those times you and Mina-kun would have those gang-rape role-play nights and he'd use the kage bunshin?"

"GAAH!" Kushina blushed so bright; it seemed to drown out the sun's own rays. "NO! DON'T BRING THAT UP! I DON'T WANT MY SON TO DO THAT! NO!"

_Out in the real world…_

Naruto yawned and then realized that he was the only one still awake in the room. Ino was asleep with her hand lying on his right pectoral and Kurotsuchi with her hand on his left, and Haku lying on a pillow against the wall. Naruto instead of the conventional pillow, he used Haku's lap. He smiled at the amazing burst of scents from his girlfriend and 'girlfriend's'. Snow, Crisp smell of fire and flowers.

_The next day…_

It was the last day of reprise and Naruto chose to leave his room for the first time since they got back. To everyone's surprise he was accompanied by not one, but three women. Each female accompanied by a purple and black fox. Naruto sat down with all the teams that made it and was immediately barraged with questions. Naruto still had a migraine from the ass-kicking he received from all three girls, but he also didn't eat for three days. He raised his hand and immediately everyone shut up.

He looked down at his breakfast and started eating and eating. He couldn't stop eating and he didn't even like vegetables. He had no problem with the barbeque and rice, but he really wished he had ramen. After finishing his plate and drinking his cup of water empty he sighed and turned his attention to the people present. He nodded his head and immediately, the questions started flying.

"So are you three…you know…" Temari asked. "His girlfriends?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. As a hardcore feminist, she didn't like the idea of polygamy.

"N-No…" All three girls stuttered. "She is though." Kurotsuchi and Haku pointed to Ino.

"Yeah…we just had a little…issue…to sort out." Ino said while giving Naruto a look. "We cleared out some problems and solved it like a couple would."

Haku and Kurotsuchi smiled at Ino's lying abilities. In truth, they were his three girlfriends, but they didn't want to say anything about it in fear of what could happen. One; Haku's father is Momochi Zabuza. Even though Naruto had no idea what became of him, he knew that Zabuza's threat was business, and two; Kurotsuchi's father and grandfather were enough to be a challenge for both his father and the Sandaime, just imagine how much of a nightmare they would be to him. Oh and they also wanted Naruto dead.

But soon enough, the breakfast scene was over and everyone was led into a large arena of sorts within the tower. In front of them was a gigantic statue holding up the ram hand seal. Naruto did a quick recount since he felt that they were in the arena too early. In fact they were. The proctors found that the last team in the forest was defeated and bumped the match day up ahead of schedule. The teams stood with their team leaders at the front.

It started off with team eight with Kiba up front. Next to them was team ten with Ino up front. Team seven was next with Naruto at the helm. Gaara was next to him, then Yagura, Roushi, Neji, and at the far end was a blonde haired girl that had the Niibi's chakra signature radiating within her. Behind her were two dark skinned Kumo shinobi. One had redheaded kunoichi with long hair and the other had short blond hair with a lollipop in his mouth. The two shinobi had swords on their backs.

They looked to the front to see all six Kage's of the major nations. The Mizukage removed his hat to reveal a familiar face to team seven. All three beamed smiles at the man. Next to the Mizukage was a darker skinned and older version of Gaara. Hiruzen stood next to him. On Hiruzen's left was a man wearing a kage hat that that had the kanji for sound. Next to the apparent Otokage, was Oonoki floating like a badass and finally ending with the third Raikage in all of his powerful imposing figure. The giant lightning bolt shaped scar on his chest scared a few of the not so educated genin.

"Alright…" the proctor took a few moments to cough. "Since there are too many of you here we will have to hold a preliminary match…" The man coughed again. "Wait…Uzumaki-Namikaze-san. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Long story…uhm…it got ripped up and it was my last shirt…" Naruto replied sheepishly. All eyes went to him. The kunoichi present took the time to giggle and blush, but quickly looked back to the kage. Oonoki was taken aback by his granddaughter's actions and hoped that she wasn't tempted by the Namikaze's appearance. He knew she was a lady and all, but he thought he taught her better to keep her emotions in check and save them for later.

"Oh ok…do you need a shirt?" The proctor asked. Naruto quickly replied with a shake of his head.

'Cocky. Just like his father.' The third Raikage mentally grumbled. 'I'm starting to regret this entire endeavor. I don't trust the Otokage…he seems…sinister.'

"Ok. I am Gekkou Hayate and I will be the proctor for the preliminaries and fin-" He had a heavy cough. "Finals…look up there and the screen will pit each genin against another in a spar. Jutsu and others are allowed but killing isn't. Understand?" Hayate coughed some more but then pressed a button on his remote. The screen started flittering through names.

_Akimichi Chouji vs. Akatsuchi_

The rest of the teams left the arena floor and made way for the two burly shinobi to have their spar. They walked ten paces from each other and kept steady faces on, but even before the fight could begin Akatsuchi raised his hand and quit right before the fight could even start. Everyone face-faulted, especially Chouji since he made it to the finals without even having to do anything!

Hayate pressed the button on his remote again and the names started crunching again.

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs. Rock Lee_

The two jumped over the railings and landed adjacent to each other. They stared each other down for a few moments before the match started.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I want to end this as quickly as possible." Naruto said catching Lee of guard.

"HAJIME!" Just as soon as Hayate swung his arms down, Naruto's Sutoumu-me shot to life and blasted Lee through the wall and out into the forest, completely unconscious.

Silence.

The Hokage choked on his pipe. Zabuza dropped his sword and the other kage were just in slack jawed awe. Naruto beat another shinobi in less than a second. Hayate was so surprised that it scared away his coughs. The other genin were surprised as well. Maybe everyone but team seven. Kurotsuchi, Haku and Ino felt blushes brighten up their faces. This show of power only served to impress them even more.

"W-Winner Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and headed up the steps to the platforms. Once up there Sasuke grumbled about show-offs with doujutsu and Sakura was saying something about hurt taijutsu specialists. Naruto smiled to himself, but was quickly led off by Kakashi. Naruto protested at first, but was told that it was about the cursed seal. Immediately, the two went off to find that Jiraiya had just entered the tower and was looking for them.

"Naruto…come here." Jiraiya looked for an empty room and led the two into it. Already there were two other jounin there drawing seals onto the floor and the pillars. Jiraiya led Naruto to the center and had him kneel in the circle of seals. Kakashi sped through hand seals and slammed his hands on the floor, activating the seals drawn. Seals from the circle shot up and wrapped around Naruto's body and raced up to the cursed seal on his shoulder.

Jiraiya and the other sealers were seated with their legs crisscrossed. The sealer on the right of Jiraiya had the snake hand seal, Jiraiya had the dragon seal, and the sealer on his left had the tiger hand seal. They were there to make sure that the sealing stayed constant. They were planning to remove the seal if possible. But it what Naruto told Jiraiya about the other seal holding back the Kyuubi, then there might not be a reason to do such a thing.

_Back in the arena…_

Temari had just defeated Tenten and was on the list of previous winners. Chouji was the first, then Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and now Temari's name joined them on the winner's list. Up next was Sasuke and Haku. The black haired boy was sure to beat her and get her back for nearly killing him. He didn't hate her it was just an Uchiha thing.

The two stared each other down with calm expressions. Sasuke's sharingan wasn't even activated yet. Haku looked with a smile. Yoko was up in the platform looking at Haku with a big smile. But then again, she knew that Haku was going to lose. Naruto told her that she would. Anyway, with the fight beginning, Haku started off with an appetizer of senbon showers. Sasuke jumped back and blocked the needles with a kunai and threw the knife at her in retaliation.

**"Hyouton: Haryuu mouko no jutsu!"** Sasuke's eyes widened when he didn't recognize this jutsu. He back flipped and sped through hand seals. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a large tiger made from pure ice shot for the Uchiha. Sasuke finished his seal pattern.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"** Sasuke sent a blast of fire at the girl, but she finished another set of hand seals.

**"Hyouton:** **Aisudōmu no jutsu!"** Ice formed up around the girl and protected her from the fireball. She dashed from the other end with a blade of ice formed. She smirked to herself and went off at speeds unknown and charged for Sasuke.

"Control of ice without water nearby…she must have a kekkei genkai. Doesn't she, Mizukage-dono." Hiruzen asked.

"She has two actually. Ice release of the Yuki clan and swift release." Zabuza replied. "That is how she moves so quickly."

"Interesting." The Kazekage piped.

Back with the fight, Sasuke bent back to dodge a chest swipe from the ice sword. But just as he dodged, two ice crystal mirrors formed and almost immediately, he was pelted with senbon. He looked back to Haku with a smirk and jumped back into the air.

"It seems that I won't be playing around anymore." Sasuke's sharingan glared to life. He sped through hand seals and finished the pattern almost as quickly as he started. **"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"**

Haku's eyes widened and she jumped back and weaved her way in between each ball of fire. Sasuke took this as the time to close the distance and take Haku down. The girl was confused by the heat, and had little time to react to Sasuke's barrages of a kicks and punches. Haku was hit in the cheek by Sasuke's foot and sent hurtling for the wall, unconscious.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Medics came rushing in and left with Haku on a stretcher. Sasuke sighed and walked back to the stands with Sakura. The names started rushing through and stopped quickly.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino_

Immediately everyone got silent. The two most powerful genin kunoichi of konoha were about to go at it. Sakura and Ino hopped over the railings much to Hayate's annoyance. I mean, can't they just take the stairs like normal people? He waited for the girls to get situated and ready. He raised his hands and gave each girl a look. "Hajime!"

**"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" **Sakura was amazed at Ino's speed with the jutsu.

'Ranton?!' The third Raikage was stupefied. 'But…wait…she is of the Yamanaka clan…I am really starting to regret this invasion.'

'Ranton huh?' Oonoki observed the fight. A large explosion went off and Sakura quickly sent off a large earth wave at Ino. 'Seems that Konoha is full of surprises. I'm not one to regret decisions but…I don't want to kill off shinobi and kunoichi with this much potential. First the Namikaze, and now the Yamanaka…this is too much to think about.'

**"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!"** Sakura front flipped and a large dragon made from earth shot up and started shooting off blasts of energy at Ino. The girl sped through hand signs and started replicating the melting ice to form more water from her chakra.

**"Suiton: Suirei kabe no jutsu!"** The water shot up and formed a thick wall. The blasts hit but were doused immediately. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Ino's hand seals. She could vividly remember the last time the girl did that jutsu.

**"Suiton: Nami no Tsuiraku no jutsu!"** The water wall started changing its shape and sped towards Sakura. The attack connected and obliterated her earth dragon and sent the pink haired girl into the wall behind. Ino sped through another set of hand seals and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her best friend. **"Raiton: Ekitai shindou!" **The spark shot from Ino's fingertips and combined with the large amount of water the surrounded Sakura and electrocuted the poor pink-head into unconsciousness.

Ino went ahead to collapse too but forced herself to stand back up. She was low on chakra again and was struggling to stay standing. Hayate came down and checked Sakura and nodded his head to the kage and other proctors that Sakura was indeed still alive. Ino smiled and fell back down to her knees when she was named the winner.

Up in the stands, Roushi was observing the fights, but he found himself thinking about the entire invasion. He looked up and found that Kurotsuchi was fighting some no name no name Kiri shinobi. He shook his head knowing the outcome immediately. He was brought back to his thinking and looked over his shoulder at his fellow jinchuriki, the Niibi girl. He didn't want her or any of his jinchuriki brethren get hurt, nor did he want to kill innocent civilians to get to the last, at least last fertile, Namikaze. It didn't help that the boy was such a kind person.

Before Roushi could continue his thoughts, Kitsuchi pulled him away and gave him a look. It was an unreadable look, but Roushi didn't question his teacher and looked back to the arena. The blonde haired Niibi girl was standing in the center going up against the dog boy from konoha.

The two jumped up and screamed out **"GATSUUGA!"** and spun like little tornadoes and crashed and smashed wildly while still trying to take the blonde girl down. It looked like they won, but when the smoke cover dropped it came to reveal Yugito holding Kiba and Akamaru by their heads. She dropped them with little care and headed back up to the stands.

Roushi shrugged and let his mind wander while the other rounds went by. Yagura annihilated Karui, the redhead from Kumo. Omoi defeated Kankuro by pure unaltered luck, Gaara went up against one of the Hyuuga present and wrapped him in his sand and forced the white eyed boy to surrender. Once Gaara won Roushi did a quick look at all the winners.

_Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Kurotsuchi, Nii Yugito, Yagura, Omoi and now Gaara. _

Roushi jumped over the side knowing full well that he'd have to fight now seeing as how he was the last one. Hinata calmly walked down the steps of the stands and faced Roushi. She shivered slightly, but activated her Byakugan. Her eyes widened when she saw the great power of the Yonbi festering within him. Roushi sighed and waited for Hayate to signal the start of the match.

"Hajime!"

Roushi charged forward with a fist covered in lava. Hinata gasped but got her footing fixed. Roushi punched, but was blocked by Hinata's wrist. She sent an open palm strike and bashed the boy on his chest sending him back a few feet. Roushi jumped up and sent an axe kick down onto her, but she sent an air palm at the boy, keeping him at a distance.

The redhead sighed but charged forward anyway. He sent a right hook, but Hinata ducked and bashed his chin. She spun on the heel of her right foot and sent another palm strike to his gut. Roushi hunched over but recuperated quickly. Hinata palmed his chin again and punched his chest, sending chakra into his system, shutting off his chakra points.

To a surprise, Kitsuchi was under a genjutsu placed on him by Orochimaru. The poor jounin had no idea what he was doing at the time, but he placed a seal on Roushi's jinchuriki seal that allowed him to lose control of his sanity and in the process lose control of his bijuu. Kitsuchi threw up the ram hand seal and activated the seal. Almost immediately Hinata noticed the change and was about to call an end to the fight, but she was punched in the chest by Roushi.

"W-What is he doing?" Kurotsuchi gasped with wide eyes. 'This wasn't part of the plan!'

Roushi picked her up and threw her against the ground. No one noticed this, but Roushi's eyes were dilated and devoid of pupils. He had no control of his body and it seemed that he was nothing but a puppet. Kitsuchi was still under the genjutsu and smiled like the Otokage did beneath his mask. Roushi raised his fist and rammed it into Hinata's gut. She spit forth a large amount of blood, terrifying everyone present.

Roushi had a blank expression on his face as he continued to wail on the poor girl. But then a sandy tail shot out and Kurotsuchi jumped down. Hayate and the other jounin stepped in to stop the raging genin.

"What's wrong with you?!" The black haired girl pushed her teammate, but she was quickly backhanded by Roushi. Immediately afterwards, Haku and Ino got ready to defend Kuro. The Iwa girl sped through hand seals that Zabuza knew quite well and quickly stepped in. Oonoki was deeply pissed that his granddaughter was slapped like that. Something was definitely wrong with the plan now.

"How dare you hit me like that?!" Kurotsuchi growled. All men except for Kitsuchi, Roushi and Oonoki backed away from the Iwa kunoichi. "Who the fuck do you think you are Roushi?!"

"Calm down Kuro." Oonoki said trying to calm the situation down. "We will sort this out later. Roushi, I am disappointed in you."

The redhead looked away but didn't say a thing. Soon enough Naruto showed up, completely unaware of what happened. His tails suddenly tensed and he looked at the bloody form of Hinata lying on the floor. He looked to see everyone ready to attack Roushi. He was slowly piecing everything together, but when he saw the red mark on Kurotsuchi's cheek his anger spiked. Naruto knew that they were supposed to be enemies, but why did Roushi hit Kurotsuchi like that?!

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he walked up to the large group of genin. "I swear…"

"Naruto." Hiruzen said sternly. "Calm down. Reserve your emotions for later."

"I have no choice but to name Roushi as the winner of the match." Hayate sighed. "Now that the preliminaries are over with twelve winners, you will all have to choose a number from the hat and say the numbers out loud starting with whomever gets number one." After everyone reached into the hat, they started the count down.

"Akimichi Chouji, One."

"Yagura, Two."

"Yamanaka Ino, Three."

"Kurotsuchi, Four." The girl looked over at Ino and gave a small nod.

"Omoi, Five."

"Sabaku no Gaara, Six."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Seven."

"Aburame Shino, Eight."

"Nara Shikamaru, Nine."

"Sabaku no Temari, Ten."

"Nii Yugito, Eleven."

"Roushi, twelve."

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Thirteen."

"So, the first five matches will be normal one-on-one matches. The final will be a free-for-all match between Nii Yugito, Roushi, and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Hayate nodded his head to Hiruzen, still trying to get used to having no coughing fits.

"Now then. The finals will take place in one month." Hiruzen said. "I advise that you take this time to train rather than sit around and do nothing. Good luck all of you. See you I the finals."

* * *

**What they did to Naruto is the same as what they did to Sasuke in canon, but instead of it being just kakashi, there were three seal masters in the same room doing the same thing. The effects are bound to be more profound if it is done that way. So how'd you feel about Yoko, Seiko and Fujika? they will have larger roles later on. This chapter was just the introduction for them.**

**Jusu:**

******Youton: Youryuu dangan no jutsu: Lava release: Lava dragon bullet technique**

**********Youton: Yougan-dan no jutsu: Lava release: Lava bullet technique**

**************Youton: Yougan kabe no jutsu: Lava release: Lava wall technique**

******************Hyouton: Haryuu mouko no jutsu: Ice release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger**

**********************Hyouton:** **Aisudōmu no jutsu**: Ice release: Ice dome technique

**********************Suiton: Suirei kabe no jutsu: Water release: Water wall technique**

**************************Suiton: Nami no Tsuiraku no jutsu: Water release: Crashing wave technique**

******************************GATSUUGA**: Fang over Fang

**************************tell me what you think!**

**************************Ja ne!**

**************************gottahavekyuubi**


	10. Finals

**So here is the revised Finals! More action and more fights in this one, and with a different reason for invasion unlike last time.**

**Enjoy ^^ Oh and its +12k words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 10: Finals

The month passed quickly. During such time, everyone crunched in as much training as possible. Naruto also happened to have disappeared for the month time with Jiraiya. They went to the land of the foxes and Naruto trained his sage mode there and at mount Myoboku. The kid was a sage of two different summoning clans. He had three types of summons under his control. Foxes, Toads and Eagles, thanks to his mother. Naruto was also in search of the ultimate summoning; the Dragon.

The boy during his free-time from Senjutsu training, he trained his Sutoumu-me to the point that Jiraiya worried about the kid's eyesight. Naruto had also mastered the rasengan, but for other variants that the kid wished to make, required both Senjutsu chakra, which Naruto constantly called upon, and the Sutoumu-m to form. Naruto in this time created three new variants of the rasengan; the official Oodama rasengan, the incomplete Fuuton: Rasenshuriken and the kids growing favorite; the incomplete Fuuton: Rasenbakudan or in other words, the spiraling bomb. He had to settle for wind release since he didn't have storm release like he planned to use it for.

Naruto also grew taller by an inch or two and changed his outfit completely. He now had on a short-sleeved, maroon and collar-less haori with red triangles at the bottom of the cloak. Naruto wore a black and dark orange jacket underneath. The right half of the jacket was black and the left half was orange. His pants were black baggy shinobi pants and he wore black shinobi sandals. His hitai-ate was also changed and had the same plate that Jiraiya had. The strap, of course, was orange. On his back were three scrolls. Two were small while the central scroll was huge. The scroll on top read Washi. The central read Gama, and the bottom read kitsune.

Naruto's hair grew out and he had a small Jiraiya ponytail growing. His bangs were definitely longer much like his fathers, and his face was leaner like how his father's was when he was Naruto's age. Naruto also added specialized kunai holsters for his three-pronged kunai since they were too big for the standard issue kunai holsters. Naruto's physical strength also increased exponentially. His muscles were bigger and more defined than before.

He looked to his side to see Yoko, Seiko and Fujika playing with each other. Naruto and the three kitsune also worked together much like how Kiba and Akamaru do, minus their clan specific jutsu. Naruto instead does a lot of Konbijutsu with them. With his companions with him, they were like a full team fighting together. Another amazing thing was that the foxes could freely change from their human form and into their fox form. When they entered their human form, they were dressed in samurai armor and had katana's strapped to their sides.

Yoko could do earth and water jutsu without hand seals and was quick to draw her sword for a quick parry or defense if need be. Seiko was a stamina freak and chakra maniac and was able to keep fighting for quite some time with wind, lightning and fire jutsu. Seiko wasn't called the soldier for nothing. She not only had two swords but she had five more for each tail. Because she has five, each tail can weave each element to her advantage. And finally Fujika. She could not only use lightning techniques for quick take-downs and backstabs, but she could make herself turn invisible to the naked eye. Perfect assassin.

The only problem though, was that Naruto couldn't use them for the finals, so they were going to have to sit back and watch the match with their chosen protectorates, at least until they have to go and fight in the arena. The three kits yipped and jumped around trying to wrestle while in their fox forms and enjoyed the fun until Naruto checked his watch.

"Oh fuck! I'm gunna be late!" Naruto grabbed all three foxes and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_In the arena…_

"If Uzumaki-Nami-" Genma was interrupted by a massive blast of smoke and wind. The other twelve genin looked to see Naruto on top of an eagle with three foxes surrounding him. The haori clad boy immediately shook himself from the heroic scene and slipped off the eagle and face-planted with the ground. Haku, Ino and Kurotsuchi face-palmed and shook their heads, while everyone else laughed at the redhead. He stood back up and patted himself down.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked breathing hard.

"No." Genma simply replied. "Now then. May everyone but Akimichi Chouji and Yagura leave to the competitor's box?"

"Now then. Killing is allowed, but it would be in your best interest to not kill each other, kay?" Genma added with a little laugh at the end. He took out his senbon and held it in his hand. He looked at the two and smirked. "Hajime!"

Immediately, Yagura reached behind and grabbed his hooked pole-arm and swung around. Chouji evaded the attack, as the pole smashed into the ground, kicking up dirt and rocks. Chouji sent a flurry of shuriken and kunai, but Yagura blocked all of them. The silver-haired genin jumped up and spun before slamming the pole-arm down on top of Chouji. Chouji didn't realize it but the pole had water building up at the tip.

**"Baika no jutsu!" **But Chouji was instantly deflated, when the pole-arm bonked his head. With Chouji out of it, Yagura relented his assault and looked up to the Kage box.

"Damn. Winner, Yagura!" Genma shouted out. Cheers were heard and people were clapping loudly for the Kiri boy. "Next round, Yamanaka Ino and Kurotsuchi! Come down!"

"Let's go then." Ino smiled. "Just so you know, I learned a lot in my clan's techniques."

"I learned even more for Lava release." Kurotsuchi replied as she got onto the railings with Ino.

The two girls hopped off with their hair and clothing flying about. They landed softly and smirked cockily at each other as they stood ten paces from each other. Genma raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He put his senbon back in his mouth and raised his hand. Without another word, he shot his hand down and the two girls charged forth.

They started off with an order of taijutsu. Kuro sent a punch for Ino, but the blonde ducked and sent a punch for Kuro's gut. Kurotsuchi evaded and sent an elbow to the back of Ino's head. The attack connected and the blonde girl fell forward, but she burst into smoke. Kurotsuchi turned around and saw Ino speeding through hand seals.

**"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" **A blast of heat and light, kept Kurotsuchi on her toes. Lasers shot at her, tearing through the ground and whatever else happened to be up at the moment. Kurotsuchi sped through hand seals and started throwing up lava.

**"Youton: Yougan kabe no jutsu!"** The lava built up and formed a large wall. The lasers broke through, that much was expected but Ino was too busy trying to tear through the solidified lava that she didn't realize what Kurotsuchi was doing. Suddenly, Ino started sinking into the ground. She felt heat below her feet and broke her concentration with the jutsu.

**"Youton: Yougan numa no jutsu!" **The ground started turning into lava beneath Ino. Her eyes widened, but she quickly calmed herself down and went through another set of hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Konton no jutsu!" **Kurotsuchi was about to jump down with a kunai, but the jutsu met it's mark and Kurotsuchi went limp, breaking her control over the jutsu. The rising lava stopped and solidified. Ino pulled herself out of the dried and solid swamp. She walked up to Kurotsuchi and held a kunai at her throat. "It's over Kuro-chan…"

Ino inwardly knew that the fight was too straight forward. The Kurotsuchi below her started turning into stone. Immediately, the blonde took evasive action and barrel rolled forward to dodge a barrage of solidifying lava balls. Kurotsuchi was spitting them out like nothing.

**"Youton: Yougandan no jutsu!"** Kurotsuchi sat on a boulder protruding from the ground and shot out massive amounts of bullets made from lava. Ino jumped and weaved in between each attack. The terrifying thing about the attack was that when the bullets hit the ground while still in liquid form, they exploded outwards and sent smaller lava balls flying.

'I need to loosen her up.' Ino back flipped and dodged a large lava ball and stood atop the built up dry lava. She sped through had seals faster than Kurotsuchi did. Ino smiled and zeroed in on the Iwa genin.

**"Ranton: Shuchu gou!" **Immediately the sky darkened above the arena. The feudal lords in the stands were amazed that the power of such beautiful kunoichi. Once the sky reached a peak, lightning boomed above them. Kurotsuchi expected rain, but nothing came for a short while. She looked at Ino with a weird face when the blonde didn't move for some time. Suddenly a small glowing trail of light shot down from the sky. Kurotsuchi shot her eyes up and quickly erected an earth wall.

She heard burning and sizzling. The blue light suddenly plowed through her wall and burned into the ground. Kurotsuchi looked back at Ino with wide eyes. The sky boomed again, but this time, the lasers started falling. Each laser seemed to have locked onto her. The black haired girl threw up whatever defense she could think of, but it was all futile. Not only were her defenses failing, but she was also wasting her chakra on such constructs. Kurotsuchi front flipped and landed on a large boulder and started shooting out blasts of fire and water to fight back the lasers.

Ino smiled and relented the jutsu. With her sensory abilities, she was able to surmise that Kurotsuchi was at the same level of chakra as she was. Only enough for one last jutsu. The sky lightened up and the lasers stopped coming. Kurotsuchi was gasping and panting. She was low on chakra, but she didn't want to fail her father or grandfather. Nor did she want to fail in front of Naruto. She eyed the arena looking for Ino and hopped off the rock and channeled her lava chakra and formed a lava fist.

Ino stood in front of her with a fist covered in ranton chakra. Ino narrowed her eyes and glared at Kurotsuchi and the Iwa girl did the exact same thing to the blonde. There were a few moments of silence raising the tension to heights unknown. Ino charged forward with her ranton imbued fist as Kurotsuchi dashed ahead with lava shooting off of her fist.

**_BOOM!_**

The ground shook with a rising intensity. Shockwaves were sent vibrating throughout the arena, shaking a few people from their seats and causing a few daimyo to burst out in excited laughter. Down in the arena, the two fists collided, with the special elemental jutsu trying to outdo each other. Ranton chakra spread and spiraled into the lava arm and started electrocuting Kurotsuchi, while her lava fist started burning Ino's knuckles quite badly, but neither dared to relent. In a last ditch effort, Kurotsuchi sent a kick to Ino. The blonde was knocked back, but as Ino flew back, she kicked Kurotsuchi's temple effectively knocking her out. Ino collapsed on the ground, out of chakra and energy.

Genma jumped over to check the two girl's vitals and released a sigh of relief. He looked up to the kage box and the people present and flashed two thumbs up. Everyone gasped in relief and started cheering for the two girls. Naruto was smiling like an idiot by the end of the match. The entire time they were giving their all, and now, he knew how to counter the Shuchu gou. Naruto smiled to himself since Ino couldn't use that jutsu on him anymore. He didn't worry about them since he knew they wouldn't die so soon.

"Alright. Next match. Omoi. Gaara. Come down." Genma called out. Deigning from using flashy entrances since he feared of wasting too much chakra on flashy entrances could cause him to lose, but somehow he was able to connect that to an invasion of aliens. Gaara on the other hand, chose to shunshin using his sand, and quickly got to the arena floor below. The ichibi jinchuriki waited patiently seeing as how he has all the time in the world. After nearly three minutes Omoi made it to the arena and sighed in defeat.

"Ready?" Genma asked. "Ready?" After receiving two nods he threw his hands down and jumped back "HAJIME!"

Gaara wasted no time and shot his sand tendrils out to grab Omoi, but the Kumo shinobi dodged the attacks easily. Gaara then did something he has never done before; it even surprised his father. The jinchuriki removed his gourd and let his sand tail flow with no problem. He calmly walked toward Omoi with the ultimate defense following him wherever he walked. Omoi saw this and calculated his chances of success carefully. After a few moments of thought, he was going to go with the three percent success. He charged forward with his hand on the handle of his katana.

Gaara sighed and let the attack hit its mark, but the sand of the ultimate defense shot up and took the hit instead of Gaara himself. Omoi's eyes went wide, and he quickly retracted his blade and back flipped away, making sure that he didn't land in sand or around it. He looked back up and found that Gaara was nowhere to be found. He started panicking, but then a punch smashed into his cheek. Omoi flew back a few feet, but repositioned himself. Gaara had a different look on his face. He held out his hands and formed a naginata from pure sand.

"I asked my father for some of his gold dust…" Gaara started. "I mixed it into the sand and now, my spear is perfect." Gaara charged forward with waves of sand helping him close the distance. The redhead lunged forward with the spear, not expecting it to hit its mark, and was blocked by Omoi's katana. The strange thing about the katana was that it was glowing with lightning chakra. Gaara spun his spear around again and brought it down on the Kumo shinobi. Omoi clashed his sword with the blade of the spear, but instead of the desired effect, the blade was split in half.

Gaara started lunging and slashing for Omoi, but the kid dodged, weaved, bent and evaded every attempt to Gaara made to get him. Omoi wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Gaara got close and bashed him in his chest with the butt of the spear and sent Omoi flying into a large dune of sand. His eyes widened. He looked down to Gaara whom of which, dropped his spear and held his hands up at the dune of sand.

**"Suna raishin!"** Suddenly little spike of sand shot down from the sky and embedded into the sand dune around Omoi. Omoi's eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. Lightning shot down and started jumping from lightning spike to lightning spike, and ultimately, Omoi himself. When the electricity hit the boy, he screamed out in pain, but he tried to stay conscious. The strange thing about this lightning was that he wasn't immune to it. As a lightning user, he was supposed to be immune from all forms of lightning and electricity.

Once the electricity finished pulsating through his body, he tried to stand up, but collapsed and rolled off the sand dune. His breath was slow and heavy, but before he could collide with the ground, Gaara formed up a sand platform and caught the unconscious Omoi and carried him towards the infirmary. There was a long moment of silence and Genma named Gaara the winner.

"Alright. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Abura-"

"Proctor, I yield." Shino quickly said clearly not wanting to fight Sasuke. Everyone gasped in surprise and all eyes went to Shino. He merely stated the fact that it would be highly illogical to fight against Sasuke, especially since he was a close quarter's power house that would beat him with little to no problem. Shino sighed and looked away.

"Might as well." Shikamaru gave Sasuke a look that slightly pissed him off. "I yield too proctor. I'll die if I have to fight the Uchiha."

"What the fuck dude?" Sasuke asked with slight anger in his voice. "Come on! Don't quite dude."

"It's already done." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't feel like dying so soon Sasuke."

"Lazy prick." Sasuke growled. Naruto sighed and stood from his seat. Temari opened her fan and used it to surf down to the arena. Sasuke had a blank look on his face. He looked over to Shikamaru to see that he wasn't impressed with that, but then again, Shikamaru says being impressed with something means that you have to examine it and critique it, and to do those things you have to work. Which is in a simple word; troublesome.

Sasuke jumped over the railing and landed silently in front of Temari. From what the Uchiha was able to discern from her fight in the preliminaries, she was highly proficient in wind jutsu. He could only assume that she got better. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. Nothing but fire jutsu. He learned that when Naruto got in a pattern with his Kaze-me, the redhead would just send wave after wave after wave of wind at the Uchiha. Sasuke at the time was confident with his lightning release and would sent out lightning strikes, but the wind would beat it back leaving Sasuke to use his fire techniques. Let's just say, it was majestic.

"Hajime!"

Temari swung her fan open and sent a large blast of wind at Sasuke. The Uchiha shut his eyes and activated the sharingan. Much to everyone's surprise, he had three tomoe in each eye instead of just two. Naruto's face brightened and he turned to Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin nodded his head slightly at Naruto and smiled back.

Down in the arena, Sasuke sped forward with speed close to Haku's when she'd use swift release. Sasuke evade the wave of wind with no problem and sent a few shuriken as a distraction. She sent a blast of wind to blow the projectiles off course, and succeeded. She realized something though. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The Uchiha was hiding behind one of the many dried lava constructs still standing from the previous fights. Sasuke threw up the familiar cross hand seal and ten clones formed. They knew the plan and they scattered to different boulders.

One of the Sasuke clones was filled with more chakra than the others and charged out with a big smile on his face. The clone looked at Temari and taunted her, causing her to chase after him with her fan. The Uchiha clone led her in between the rocks and boulders and dried lava. Immediately everyone knew how this was going to end. People's hearts were beating. They were excited. Temari coughed up with the Uchiha and swung her fan down onto his head. But when she realized where she was, the remaining Sasuke's came out and sped through hand seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"** The ten Sasuke's, including the original shouted at the same time. Temari's face was stretched in fear. She couldn't use wind jutsu in a situation like this. The real Sasuke acted quickly and vanished underground before the fireballs were shot. No one watching the fight noticed Sasuke disappearing.

_BOOM!_

The Sasuke's shot out long trails of flames at Temari in the center of the circle. The flames collided with the ground and the entire central clearing in between the rocks, basically turned into a kiln of sorts. Fire shot out from the creases and shot up when the pressure became too much. When the flames cleared the clones popped out of existence. But instead of crying pain, or moaning, the sound of chirping birds was heard. Temari's face was wrought with fear when she felt the electrical charges stick to her arms and neck. She shivered and took a deep breath.

"Surrender Temari. I don't want to kill you." Sasuke whispered. "That and I don't think Shikamaru would like me kill you."

Temari blushed brightly and looked up to see Shikamaru with a worried expression spread across his face. She gave a small smile and looked down to the ground. She raised her hand and Genma immediately shot down to her. She took another deep breath before saying the words.

"Proctor. I surrender." Temari dropped her fan at her side and Sasuke released his chidori. Every exploded in cheers and clapped for the end of the match. The Kazekage sighed in relief and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. The other Kage's repositioned themselves for the final fight. The fight that everyone was excited for. The three way between Yugito, Roushi and Naruto.

The three jinchuriki wasted no time. Yugito lightning shunshined and Roushi lava shunshined down to the arena while Naruto simple jumped over the side like so many others did before him. His haori flapped wildly and his tails were enjoying the wind felt when he descended like that. Girls giggled and whispered about Naruto with big smiles and blushed faces. Haku, Ino and Kurotsuchi were immediately annoyed by the comments. The three of them watched silently with their kitsune.

Kurotsuchi would have rooted for Roushi, but since he disrespected her in front of her new friends like that, she lost all respect for him, even though she knew something was wrong with him. Kurotsuchi was worried for Naruto since Roushi had an almost impenetrable lava armor. She knew all about his weaknesses, even though he didn't have many, but she didn't have enough time to give it to him.

The three jinchuriki were going to fight each other blind. Out of the three in the arena, Yugito was the weakest. Naruto made it his plan to defeat Yugito first and take on Roushi by himself. He didn't want to look forward to the two jinchuriki ganging up on him. While he walked up to the two jinchuriki, he channeled as much nature chakra he could. He even had two clones calling on nature chakra that the toads use and he had two cones calling on the eagle nature chakra. As a sage of the three summons he is signed to, as a fox, he is already in fox sage mode, and he will never get out of it. With toad sage mode, he gains the eye shadow of a normal sage mode eye. He also learned the frog kata's from Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. During his month long training with his different summons, he mastered the eagle sage mode.

When he first entered the eagle sage mode, great brown, feathered wings sprang from his back. He basically looked like a crazy monster from myth. The great thing about him was that he was able to stack each sage mode upon each other, and allow the use of four sage modes at once. With all three combined together, Naruto can't be hit, surprised, or caught. That was why he was in search for the dragon summoning contract. He wanted his last sage mode mastered to be the dragon sage mode.

A problem with eagle sage mode, was that one had to use a constant and concentrated flow of wind chakra to keep the user floating. As they stay levitated, they are able to get the type of nature chakra found only in the sky. The sage mode of the toads required Naruto to sit and meditate for any given amount of time to build up nature chakra, while in fox sage mode; he was able to continuously suck in nature chakra even while he was doing everything he normally would.

"Ready?" Genma asked. All three genin nodded their heads. "HAJIME!"

Yugito and Roushi shot back. Roushi sat down behind a dried lava column hidden from sight, but not from Hinata's. She kept watch on his chakra flow. Suddenly, the flow was greatly disturbed, and the dark power within him started washing out his normal chakra. Hinata looked surprised and looked up at the kage box after following the chakra trail. She narrowed her eyes at the Otokage whom had a hidden ram seal beneath his cloak. She looked back to see Roushi's facial expression changed.

"Hey…guys…" Hinata whispered to her friends. Everyone looked at her. "Come on. We should go to the competitor's box…it's really important."

She was followed by a large group of genin, as they ran up to the competitor's box. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Kurotsuchi. Hinata walked in with the rest of the genin that participated in the preliminaries. They had looks of confusion but walked in anyway. Hinata took a deep breath and went on to explain her hunch.

_Down in the arena…_

**"Fuuton: Hiryuu no jutsu!"** A large invisible dragon shot towards Yugito, whom of which had a hard time dodging the constant blasts of wind and high leveled jutsu being hurled at her. Naruto wasn't even concentrating on Roushi. Every attack sent at the Kyuubi container, Naruto dodged it and slapped it back at Roushi with one of his tails. Yugito was sweating bullets when Naruto channeled a large wave of red chakra. He sped forward and rammed his fist into the girls gut. He pulled his arm back and sent a roundhouse kick into her chest, knocking her down into the ground.

People gasped and groaned in pain from seeing the drop kick connect. Yugito was a coughing mess for a bit, but Naruto used his tails and wrapped them around her and threw her into a wall, knocking her out for the rest of the fight. Naruto turned his attention at Roushi, whom of which had a maniacal smirk spread wide across his face. Roushi sped through hand seals.

**"Youton: Shakugaryuugan no Jutsu!"** Roushi took a deep breath and shot out large lava bullets, but the bullets cooled slightly and formed large rocks covered in bright red and yellow flames. Naruto sped past each one, evading and weaving in between each rock as it passed by him. Naruto shunshined behind him and had a glowing ball of spiraling goodness.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto rammed the ball into Roushi's back, sending him flying off into a dried lava structure. He jumped forward and started speeding through hand seals.

_Up in the competitor's box…_

Hinata had just finished explaining what she was able to piece together by looking at Roushi's chakra signature. It was as if he were on a genjutsu, and there was a time limit, before whatever was inside of him exploded outwards. She explained that it was like how Naruto had something inside of him and that there were three others that were like Naruto and Roushi. The difference was that three of the jinchuriki were at peace with their bijuu, while the other two seemed to be struggling for power, especially since the blonde girl got knocked out, her inner power was spiraling out of control.

"So you think the Otokage is using the manipulating the Tsuchikage and Raikage?" Kakashi asked.

"That has to be the only reason. I saw the looks on their faces and the changes in emotions on their faces." Hinata said. "I also followed a trail of chakra leading from Roushi, when the changes took place, back to the Otokage."

"This is bad…" Kakashi said.

_In the arena…_

**"Fuuton: Rasenbakudan!"** Naruto hurled threw little rasengan into the air. After a few moments of spinning and cutting through the wind, they landed around Roushi and exploded violently and sent him flying into a dried lava column. He sat back up and was blasted with a heavy wave of wind. The jinchuriki struggled to stay upright. Naruto formed another rasengan. But before he could charge forward, he was grabbed by a blue tail of chakra fire and thrown into the walls of the arena. Everyone gasped.

Yugito ran up to Roushi and lifted him up to his feet. It was never against the rules to team up on one of the contestants. People were cheering for the plot twist, while being completely oblivious to the coming storm just outside the walls of the village. All around the village there was a massive army of Kumo, Iwa and Oto shinobi all amassed together as one. Amongst the ranks of the army, there were Kumo shinobi signed with the wolf summoning contract and there were Oto shinobi signed with the snake summoning contract. It was invasion and no one knew. Except for the fact that Konoha did know.

As of now, the village had successfully hidden thousands of Kiri, Suna and many Konoha shinobi. Many were henged as civilians and merchants, while others were henged as simple objects that would normally be found in a bustling village like Konoha. They were henged as trashcans, birds, wires, doors, and whatever they could possibly find. Kumo, Iwa and Oto had no idea what was coming.

Naruto recuperated from the attack and looked to see Roushi looking like a monkey and Yugito with claws made from the Niibi's chakra. The two of them had shown their true colors and had chosen to team up on Naruto. The redhead of konoha dispelled one of his clones gathering Gama Senjutsu chakra and dispelled one clone that was gathering Washi Senjutsu chakra. The changes were immediate. Two wings sprouted from his back and made him look like an angel. His tails enlarged and he gained an orange eye shadow as a result of mastering Gama Senjutsu.

Yugito and Roushi backed away in fear of what Naruto had become. Jiraiya in the stands beamed at his grandson knowing full well that the kid had far surpassed his father, and know he was stacking Senjutsu upon Senjutsu upon another Senjutsu. Jiraiya was amazed at this, and couldn't help but to smile. It wasn't his fault; the amount of Nature chakra calmed everyone's nerves and made them happy. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the Sutoumu-me.

The two jinchuriki charged forward which close range attacks, but Naruto was able to dodge each one. Not even a singed or shocked part of his clothing or skin. He landed on his feet and flapped his wings, sending Sutoumu-me leveled winds at the two. Naruto shot his tails out smashing them against the two jinchuriki, sending them careening into the walls of the arena. Just as Naruto was about to deliver the finishing blow to the two of them, a series of explosions rocked the village. In the distance smoke began to rise and the sounds of combat started echoing into the village ambiance.

Feathers began to fall. Naruto started to feel drowsy, but his mother and Kura bonked him awake. Naruto woke up from his drowsy state and glared at Roushi and Yugito. Another explosion sounded. He turned his attention to the kage box. Immediately, the Kage's were battling it out.

_In the Kage box…_

"It ends here! The Namikaze name will be no more!" Both the third Raikage and Tsuchikage shouted. The Otokage removed his robes to reveal Orochimaru in his combat armor. "As well as Konoha."

"Back away Hiruzen!" Zabuza and the Kazekage grabbed the Sandaime Hokage and hopped away with him in their arms.

_In the competitor's box…_

"Dad! No!" Kurotsuchi screamed to her father. Akatsuchi didn't even fight. Kitsuchi barged into the room with a group of Iwa and Kumo shinobi. Omoi and Karui defended the konoha teams. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi took up defense against her father. Kuro turned to Haku and the others. "Go! Defend the village! I'll handle my father!"

Ino and Haku charged from the room with their team's right behind them. Gaara and Yagura jumped over the railing to join the jinchuriki's fighting in the arena below. Sasuke and Sakura left with Kakashi to aid in repelling enemy shinobi coming in from the west gate. It was utter confusion in the air. Smoke filled everyone's lungs. Explosions filled their ears. They were at war.

_With Ino…_

**"Ninpou: Genmetsu!"** Ino's jutsu spread in a wide arc and connected with many chunin leveled Iwa and Kumo shinobi. They turned on their comrades and started killing each other, making it easy for them to pass through to the south gate. She ran past a group of Kiri shinobi fighting Iwa shinobi and sent a few blasts of lightning at the rock ninja. To her right Haku was speeding through hand seals.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Walls of Iwa shinobi were blasted back by the combined jutsu effect of Temari and Haku. The two lovers of Naruto were about to be over taken from the flanks, but there was a sudden change in chakra output in the battlefield and a purple and black fox dropped down in front of the two girls with. She stood on her hind legs and started transforming into a human with curly hair. Haku smiled brightly at Yoko.

The fox didn't even go through hand seals and formed up a massive wall of earth and sent it rolling towards the invading force, crushing and smashing everything in its path. From their other flank, Fujika was slicing and dicing through her targets with the utmost grace in her movements. She channeled massive amounts of lightning chakra into her hands and tails and was rushing through entire platoons without prejudice. Streets became bloodbaths and alleys became graves.

_ With Kurotsuchi…_

The girl jumped back and dodged another attack from her father and sent a punch to his jaw. He doubled back but continued his attack. One of the Iwa shinobi came out from behind and sped through familiar hand seals.

**"Bakuton:** **Bakuhatsu iki no jutsu!"** The Iwa shinobi took a breath and shot out highly explosive chakra particles. Kurotsuchi quickly formed earth clones and grabbed the remaining shinobi in the competitor's box, and jumped over the side of the railing and took defensive positions against the invading armies. They had no choice in the matter and had to defend themselves against Kiri, Suna and Konoha shinobi, but they didn't aim for kill hits for anyone. They didn't want to kill anyone.

It took a moment, but Kurotsuchi had realized where she had taken the group to. Her eyes widened when she felt the earth rumble beneath her. There was a group of Konoha shinobi stuck underneath a boulder. She turned to her group and motioned for them the assist Naruto in any way possible. She ran up to the Konoha shinobi and focused chakra into her arms and pushed the boulder off the trapped Konoha shinobi. They all looked at Kurotsuchi with hate.

"Kill her!" One of them shouted. "It's her fault that this is happening!"

"W-Wait! Just h-hold on a moment!" Kurotsuchi held up her hands in defense. "I just s-saved you! And this is the thanks I get?!"

The Konoha shinobi shrunk when they felt the killer intent roll off of Kuro. She shook her head and took off for her team. They had one mission in mind, and it was to hold off the invasion either by force or by words. She did some thinking and all of this was just so wrong. Everything seemed set up to weaken not only Konoha, but weaken all five great Nations. She thought about it and thought about who it would help. Her eyes widened and she looked up to the Kage box and gasped.

'The Otokage…that's who it would help!'

Just before she could do more, her kitsune dropped from nowhere and pulled out her swords with each tail. Seiko turned into her human form and gave a small smile at Kuro before charging through at a group of Oto shinobi. Kuro did a quick look around and found that Oto shinobi were stabbing Kumo and Iwa shinobi in the backs. She looked to see the same Konoha shinobi about to get annihilated by her own people. She shook off the shock and charged to protect the Konoha shinobi. She got in between the two factions.

"Stop this!" Kuro shouted. "Stop this! We are weakening each other just so Oto could rise up! Look around you!"

The Iwa shinobi stopped and indeed looked around. But the Oto shinobi noticed the idle Iwa shinobi and started tearing through them and turned their attention on the Konoha shinobi behind Kurotsuchi. They had scowls on their eyes, since they wore full face masks that only left their eyes to be seen. The Oto shinobi walked around the Konoha shinobi and Kuro.

"It seems that the little Iwa bitch is smart. Too bad we'll kill you." The lead Oto jounin sighed. "I would have loved to make you my personal whore."

Kurotsuchi backed up. Soon enough the Konoha ninja thought that it was time to pay her back and stood up to defend her. The jounin looked at her and gave her a nod. The Konoha shinobi charged forward and engaged the Oto ninja in taijutsu leaving three stragglers. They turned their attention to Kurotsuchi, not even caring about the skills she has.

_With Naruto…_

"Duck!" Naruto shouted and pulled Yagura and Gaara down to the ground. "Gaara send your sand out and bash them through the wall. Yagura, send out your water to drench Yugito so if she uses her lightning, she'll get electrocuted!"

"Got it!" Yagura replied and sped through hand seals and sent out the water blast. The attack connected and sent Yugito into the wall behind her with so much force, it started cracking. Gaara sent out a blast of sand and it bashed Roushi through the wall. Roushi suddenly grew another tail and sent a giant blast of blue flames.

When Roushi recuperated from releasing the blast of blue flames, two Kiri chunin charged for him. He sent out his tails and wrapped them around the chunin's throats and tore them open with the bone plates sticking out of his tail. Roushi jumped and punched a Konoha chunin in the jaw, killing him instantly. He turned his attention to three Suna chunin charging in. Roushi sped through hand seals and sent a large wave of lava, which quickly burned and melted them.

Another explosion went off and part of the arena wall collapsed. Roushi held his ground. More shinobi charged for him, but he ended them all the same. Yugito pushed herself up out of the collapsed wall section with her jinchuriki strength. In the cover of smoke and dust, Roushi and Yugito charged through the village to escape the other three.

_With the kage…_

Zabuza jumped up and slashed down for the ridiculously fast Raikage. When he landed he had to quickly evade and dodge Oonoki's dust release attacks. The Kazekage came around with a blast of gold dust. He spun around and forced the wave of gold onto Oonoki, but the old man vaporized the attack and opened up for Orochimaru to attack with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Hiruzen pushed Zabuza away and sped through hand seals. He hurled a few shuriken, but much to Orochimaru's mirth, the shuriken multiplied to numbers well into the hundreds. The three kage on the invading side evaded and jumped around, dodging shuriken and shuriken bunshin. Orochimaru came back around and sent a bundle of snakes, from those snakes he brought to life a snake clone and jumped behind the kage on his side.

He was about to slam his hands on the floor, but Jiraiya came to save the day and rammed a rasengan in his former friend's chest. The snake man shed the former skin and called upon the sound five. Jiraiya jumped back with the Hokage, Mizukage and Kazekage. The sound five also happened to have cursed seals on their bodies. They channeled the tainted power and entered second stage.

_With the jinchuriki…_

**"Rasenbakudan!" **Naruto rammed an explosive rasengan into the chest of an Oto shinobi. It took a while for Naruto to realize it, but Oto shinobi were pouring into the village and picking off their allies one by one while Kumo and Iwa were fighting the Konoha, Kiri and Suna forces by themselves. Naruto grabbed a group of Oto shinobi off of a team of Kumo ninja, and rammed exploding rasengan into their throats.

**"Hijutsu: Ban'no no Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Naruto slammed his hands down and a series of large explosions took place. Fighting stopped to see what was happening. Once the white smoke cleared it came to reveal foxes, toads and eagles, dressed out for combat. The foxes were in their human forms with katana's and spears wielded. The toads were the larger sized summons with large blades to accentuate their size, and the eagles had extra armored talons for mass mutilation. "Go for the ones with the sound hitai-ate!"

The summons charged out immediately and started rampaging through the village with swords claws and spears. The shinobi had no idea what had just happened. Iwa and Kumo shinobi were confused and looked amongst their ranks to see Oto shinobi killing off their own comrades instead of aiding them. This immediately angered the Iwa and Kumo shinobi.

Naruto smiled to himself and took off into the forest after the two unstable jinchuriki.

_With Kurotsuchi…_

Kurotsuchi tore her kunai from the Oto jounin's skull and kicked his dead body away. The Konoha shinobi that she protected were alive and well. The walked up to her and bowed in respect and took off to help repel the Oto invasion. Kurotsuchi left the bloody arena and walked out onto the streets to find countless bodies of allies and enemies alike.

Smoke rose in the distance and buildings were collapsing. She walked out onto the street with a katana wielded. She looked left and right for any sign of the Oto traitors. It was only a matter of time before the armies of the five nations realized that they weren't the enemy, but instead it was the Land of Sound. If only she knew who that Otokage was…

She dashed across the street and jumped over some rubble and found a small skirmish between some ambushed Kumo and Konoha chunin's. They were terrified and seemed to have figured out that Oto betrayed them a little too late. They were pinned down by massive amounts of kunai and shuriken fire. Kurotsuchi slid down to them with her Seiko somehow right next to her. Kuro face-faulted when she realized that Seiko wasn't there with her when the Oto shinobi attacked.

"Kurotsuchi-sama." The fox said with a simple tone. She reached into her armor and drew out five swords and wielded each one with perfection. "Follow my lead and we will beat the traitors back." Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow but complied anyway. The two got up from the rubble and barrel rolled forward and landed next to the Kumo and Konoha shinobi, scaring them all.

"We are allies." Kurotsuchi breathed. "Follow our lead and we'll get out alive alright? Oto is our enemy now. Try and spread the word so we can turn the tide of battle and end this worthless bloodshed." Seiko jumped over the cover and started spinning like a tornado made from blades. Every kunai and shuriken was aimed at her, but every projectile was expertly sent back to the thrower with precision of a master. Kurotsuchi jumped over the cover with the shinobi behind her and started going through the gauntlet.

_With Ino…_

It took her only a few minutes to realize who their real enemy was. She was now pinned down with Karui some Iwa shinobi and a Kiri shinobi. Down the street, there were at least three platoons of sound ninja pelting them with explosives and shuriken. Ino was separated from Haku and the rest of the konoha eleven. She surmised that they were on their way to the academy to evacuate the children to the catacombs within the mountain side.

She dropped into prone position and started crawling across the ruined road with the other shinobi shooting back with kunai and bombs. Ino reached out to Fujika and nodded at the special fox. Fujika smiled and turned transparent and ultimately invisible. Ino looked to the other shinobi.

"Use as many elemental jutsu you know and if you don't, just hurl kunai!" Ino looked over the side and sped through hand seals.

** "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" **She extended her hands and lasers shot out and blasted into the Oto positions across the street in a building. The moment the jutsu finished firing, she was immediately pelted with kunai and shuriken. "Go! Someone else!"

**"Suiton: Suidangan no jutsu!" **The Kiri shinobi spit forward a flurry of water bullets that plowed through wood and concrete. There was a crate of explosive tags next to the platoon of Oto in their immediate vicinity. As the water bullet's continued to fly, Ino reached over and motioned for the Iwa shinobi to come close.

"Do any of you know fire jutsu?" Ino asked.

"All three of us do." One of the kunoichi replied.

"Good. Aim for those crates." Ino pointed from over the rubble they used for cover. The three Iwa shinobi nodded their heads and sped through hand seals.

"Get down Kiri-san." Ino shouted. The Iwa shinobi shot up over the cover.

**"Katon: Karyuu dangan no jutsu!"** The three shot out a dragon in the shape of a bullet and hit the explosive tag boxes with the utmost precision. Ino pulled the three down and forced Karui down and protected her unofficial team. The explosion tore apart the building with the Oto platoon and turned them to red dust. Ino looked down the rest of the street to see Oto shinobi making too much ground in Konoha and fighting back the five great nations combined.

Suddenly a large eagle came rushing in and grabbed a large group of Oto shinobi and tossed them over to some fox summons in their fox form. Ino smiled and immediately knew that there was only one person in the world with that kind of summon.

_With Naruto…_

The three jinchuriki were dashing through the forest in hot pursuit of the other two jinchuriki. There was something extremely wrong with them. It wasn't only the fact that their erratic behavior seemed out of character for them, but they were killing everything in their paths. Naruto and the other jinchuriki caught up when Yugito and Roushi stopped on a tree branch. They were an entire mile away from the village walls. Naruto looked back to see smoke and large summons battling it out over the village.

He turned his attention back to Roushi and Yugito to see them transforming. A second later, and they were launched back by the sheer power the bijuu held within them had at their disposal. Yugito transformed into a massive two-tailed cat and Roushi transformed into a massive gorilla with huge tusks coming out of its mouth. Gaara looked to Yagura who looked to Naruto.

"Naruto! Yagura and I can transform into our bijuu, but you can't can you?" The Suna redhead asked.

"No. I can't. But Kura-nee and I have been working together on a synchronized bijuu cloak, so you two distract them and I'll handle the hosts." Yagura and Gaara nodded their heads and wasted no time transforming into Shukaku and Isobu. Isobu wrapped its tails around himself and rolled forward smashing over trees and whatever else was in its way and crashed into Son Goku, the four tailed gorilla. Son Goku grabbed the three tailed bowling ball and hurled him into a mountain. Naruto closed his eyes and started channeling Kura's chakra. Since he and Kura were such good friends, his chakra cloak immediately skipped the whole bubbly state and his chakra cloak was golden and glowing like flames. All around him trees were growing larger and stronger because of his Yang chakra

He looked up and Gaara in his Shukaku form was battling it out with the blue flame cat. Matatabi. She took a deep breath and shot out a large blast of fire, blowing the Tanuki back a few hundred feet. Gaara swung around with his tail and slapped Matatabi across the face, sending her into a mountain. Naruto took it as his time to attack. He shut his eyes and in an instant, he phased up to the head of Shukaku as he grabbed Matatabi's arms. The feline of flames was quite feisty and clawed at Shukaku.

Naruto jumped off the Tanuki's head and charged down his large arms with a rasengan in his hand. Naruto closed the distance with the passed out jinchuriki sticking out of Matatabi's head like its normal. He raised his hand, but Matatabi sent it's self-defense at Naruto; in other words, she sent huge tendrils of black flames that could melt upon impact, at the golden jinchuriki. But before the black flames could get to him, he flashed away and reappeared behind Yugito and rammed his rasengan in her back.

He weakened the amount of chakra so he didn't kill her. Immediately, Matatabi started to vanish and get sucked back into Yugito. Naruto quickly flashed towards her and grabbed her, ending her descent, but just as he set her down against a tree, Yagura was flung across the battlefield and embedded into the mountain side.

"This'll take a while…"

_With Haku…_

She was stuck in a building with some Kumo and Kiri shinobi. They were holed up with Oto shinobi everywhere. Kunai and shuriken were thrown at them, but they were protected by the safety of the building. Yoko was sitting across the room, meditating. Her tails wrapped around her like a Bodhavista. An Oto sharpshooter hurled a kunai at the meditating fox, but the kunai stopped mid-air. The kunai slowly turned around and shot back at its owner, digging deep into the Sound ninja's chest.

Haku nodded her head and formed her favorite hand seals. She looked at her companions and nodded at the Kiri shinobi who held the Kumo back and protected them.

**"Makyo Hyosho!"** Ice mirrors started forming from nothing all around the street. The sound shinobi were confused, but continued their assault of hurling kunai into the building. Little did they know a thick mist was coming in. Once the fog settled, Haku went in for the main course. She zoomed in between each mirror, while sending senbon hailstorms into each target, while inside the building the kunai that were thrown in were waiting patiently for the mirrors and mist to depart.

After turning a good amount of the shinobi trapped in her ice mirrors into porcupines, she released her jutsu and appeared back in the building. She shot out and covered the remaining shinobi in an ice dome. Yoko sent the kunai and shuriken back at the immobilized shinobi of sound. Yoko also didn't notice that many of the kunai were strapped with explosive tags. The resulting explosion tore apart the building they were in, but Haku's ice dome protected every shinobi.

_With Kakashi…_

Sasuke and Sakura had just finished slicing an Oto brute in half thanks to their combined use of chidori. The Oto shinobi didn't know what to expect from the Sharingan no Kakashi and his students. The three of them stood on top of a large pile of rubble and continued to hold their position against the constant advancement of Sound forces.

He turned to see Kumo and Iwa shinobi converging for the wall. Sasuke and Sakura quickly took out kunai and got ready for a fight. Kakashi quickly placed a hand over their weapons and told them to stand down. The former enemies charged past the three Konoha shinobi and started taking down the invading sound ninja alongside other Konoha shinobi and Suna.

Kakashi sighed and knew that the battle was coming to an end soon. Faster than what he'd imagined, but if he had to put a finger on it, he'd have to thank Naruto for the mass summoning of all of his summoning contracts. Even now, there were eagles patrolling the skies. The streets were getting cleaned by legions of foxes and toads, fighting Oto shinobi only.

_With the Kage…_

Orochimaru sent a snake imbued punch at Jiraiya, but it was blocked and redirected using Senjutsu-less frog kumite. Jiraiya side-stepped a bone attack from the white haired sound ninja and sent a rasengan, that drilled clean through the shinobi's chest and out his back. Hiruzen swung around with Enma the monkey king and sent the sound ninja flying into the wall of the building. Once his staff was out of the way, the third Raikage charged forward with two fingers retracted.

The Kazekage once again shot up a wall of gold dust, which slowed the Raikage down, giving Zabuza the perfect attack. The Mizukage swung out for the old Raikage, but his sword was bounced back by the Raikage's powerful lightning armor. Zabuza back flipped when Oonoki formed familiar hand seals.

**"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"** A cylindrical object formed in his hands. The cylinder shot out and disintegrated a part of Zabuza's sword. Zabuza growled slightly and tossed his zanbato over to a mizu bunshin. He sped through some hand seals.

**"Suiton: Suidangan no jutsu!"** Zabuza shot off a barrage of water bullets at the floating Tsuchikage. He really didn't expect him to get hit but it broke the formation of the Raikage and Orochimaru. Zabuza looked at Hiruzen and the Kazekage. They immediately got the message and broke formation. They concentrated on Oonoki and forced him towards Zabuza. The floating old man had no idea what was coming.

_With Karui…_

The redheaded Kumo shinobi was aided by her cousin Omoi and a few Kiri and Suna shinobi. As of now the group was charging through the streets to see that most of the section of the village that they were in was infested with Oto shinobi. Karui got separated from Akatsuchi and a group of Konoha shinobi when a building collapsed sealing off the street.

"Break!" The girl shouted and charged over into an empty dead-end alleyway and the rest of the group jumped over to the opposite side. Kunai fitted with explosive kunai flew out into the street and started putting everything in smoke. She got nervous and grabbed her cousin and a Kiri shinobi and started running up the wall. Kunai continued to fly back and forth between the defenders and attackers. The Oto ninja kept their concentration on the street and paid no attention to Karui and Omoi moving in for a flanking attack.

"Long range jutsu!" She screamed. **"Raiton: Raiko shindou no jutsu!" **A large lightning bolt pulsed from her arms and shot out at the Oto position.

They were hidden behind rubble with the entire section of the street cut off from both sides. There was at least three platoons of twenty situated in the little forward operating base in the village. In one of the ruined buildings there was a large radio set up and shinobi field officers working on it. Karui was surprised. Most of that equipment was from Kumo or Iwa.

**"Raiton: Rairyuu no jutsu!"**

**"Suiton: Suidangan no jutsu!"**

All three attacks shot out at the same time and struck the front of the little base and tore it apart. Karui motioned through the smoke at the Suna and Kiri shinobi still pinned in the street corner and they popped out of cover and charged for the Oto shinobi still dazed from the tri-attacks. The shinobi ran forward and picked swords up off the ground from their dead comrades and former enemies of Kumo and Iwa. Karui and Omoi jumped off the building and drew out their swords and slashed down onto the unsuspecting shinobi.

She and Omoi barrel rolled with perfect synchronization and slashed off the legs of three Oto jounin in wide slashes. They shot to their feet and started taking down shinobi after shinobi with little care. Karui suddenly got her sword stuck in the skull of an enemy shinobi and left it to rely on kunai. The great thing about her kunai was that they were custom made like trench knives. Her knuckles were protected with spikes that were perfect for close range combat.

An Oto chunin came to close and Karui rammed her right fist into his face, mauling off a great deal of skin. She ripped her fist from his face and sent a drop kick into his chest, sending him into another chunin. She turned and engaged in a few taijutsu bouts with an Oto shinobi and had a grand finish with stabbing the shinobi full of electricity and puncture wounds. She jumped over to the side and went back to back with Omoi. The two of them with their weapons held steady.

Within a few moments, they took to position and successfully eradicated the Oto force in the section. She and Omoi broke down the defenses of the building holding the rest of the sound force. Apparently, they had the place locked down with seals and other types of powerful locking jutsu. The two Kumo shinobi jumped in with deflecting kunai that were launched from traps placed on the walls and ceiling. Omoi came around with his sword and slashed up and cut some of the trap seals in half. He spun down onto his knee and threw his sword like a kunai and pierced one of the sound communication ninja.

He looked over to his cousin and nodded. It was time to get hacking.

_With Ino…_

After a few minutes of dashing in between streets and alleyways she was able to get up a large group of thirty some, kunoichi and shinobi. She was even able to find the other members of her team. She found Shikamaru binding a large group of sound shinobi while Chouji came around and smashed them with his human bullet technique. The two male members of the team were accompanied with ten shinobi from Konoha and Kumo. As of now the entire group was street sweeping and had succeeded so far in getting rid of Oto.

Ino jumped up and rammed a water blade into a shinobi's face and spun around on her knee with a kunai drawn out and rammed it into another's knee. She sent her foot up and kicked the shinobi in his groin. The man doubled over with tears pouring from his eyes. Ino kicked his body off of hers and drew out a handful of shuriken and hurled them at the building group of Oto shinobi.

"Scatter!" Ino quickly sped through hand seals while the group spread out and jumped onto rooftops. **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" **The lasers spit forward and slashed and weaved through the Oto force in front of them. To her left some Konoha and Kumo shinobi sent fire jutsu and on her right, the rest shot off earth and lightning jutsu, while the Oto shinobi sent vibrations and wind jutsu down the street at them. Some shinobi on her side were hit immediately while some were mortally wounded.

Ino sidestepped and dodged a vertical wind blade attack from a sound shinobi ten yards away from her. The blonde jumped up and sent a flurry of water bullets that smashed and impacted each shinobi in painful ways and sent their body parts flying in different directions. The blonde then sped through another set of jutsu and a large and well-defined water blade grew in her hand. Another blast of with shot for her, but she smiled. She slashed down on the attack and split the jutsu in half, dispersing the attacks intended damage.

"Charge!" Ino screamed over the explosions and jutsu's being hurled back and forth. Every shinobi and kunoichi drew their swords, knives and whatever weapons they had on themselves at the moment. The Oto ninja shook their heads and charged towards them as well. Once the clashed, many Konoha and Kumo shinobi were killed on the first clash.

Ino ducked when the lead Oto shinobi made for her gut with a slash. The blonde smirked from her crouched position and shoved her sword into the man's gut and tore it out. She swung around and slashed through a sword and cleanly cut someone's arm off. From behind the Oto shinobi she could see Fujika's invisible form making its way towards the backside of the Oto formation. The blonde smiled to Shika and pulled everyone back.

The sound ninja's were laughing thinking that the defenders had retreated, but one by one they were ripped to shreds. Their clothes mangled. Their skin peeled off and their bones chewed clean of the marrow. Their brains were sucked from their skulls and their hearts chomped upon. Their guts were filet mignon'd, leaving Fujika back in her visible form and drenched in blood. Her tails painted red instead of their normal purple.

Ino nodded her head in approval. Fujika raised a finger and whistled out for something and suddenly, from the alley's at least fifty more allied shinobi showed up. Ino smiled brightly and got the new comers up to speed with her plan and what has been going on since the invasion.

_With Kurotsuchi and Haku…_

**"Youton: Yougan Nami no jutsu!"** Kurotsuchi spit forth a large wave of lava that washed upon the platoon of Oto shinobi that pinned her group down. Behind her Seiko was having a field day and was tearing through every shinobi that got in her path. The Konoha shinobi were engaging their own opponents with taijutsu and kenjutsu. To her right, her fellow lava release users were drowning out an alleyway with lava and slaughtered the sound shinobi.

But it didn't last long. The sound ninja in the area had gained a large reinforcement boost and now instead of just five platoons to deal with she had twenty platoons surrounding her or fighting her. Suddenly three large domes made from mirrors rose with thick mist building up in the center of each dome. The domes were connected by 'halls' made from the same ice mirrors. The domes surrounded three platoons each terrifying the Oto shinobi. One of the mirrors grew a figure.

"Kuro-chan!" Haku's voice sounded. "Get your long range jutsu ready and fire them over the halls that I made and defend the mirrors! If they break then it's over!" Haku disappeared. Kurotsuchi looked into one of the domes and was awash in enemy blood.

During the time that Kurotsuchi got to know Haku she knew that the girl didn't like killing, but for some reason, it seemed Haku was doing this out of choice. After getting pitted in a situation like this must do things to people that shows what you truly are. Kurotsuchi shook those thoughts for another time and stretched her arms. She sped through hand seals and looked to see Seiko with the five elements building up at the tips of her tails while she sat in a meditative stance. Yoko suddenly jumped in and sat in a meditative stance and formed up a large shield of Senjutsu chakra.

"Attack!" Kurotsuchi and her team shot out large waves of lava, fire, water, earth, lightning and wind up and over the ice domes. The charging sound shinobi were caught off guard and were blown back, electrocuted, incinerated, flattened, melted, or drowned. Kurotsuchi coughed slightly but reached into her pouch and took out a soldier pill and popped it into her mouth. She straightened out and had a new look in her face. She sped through another set of hand seals and spun around when she sensed an enemy shinobi jumping over the mirror halls.

**"Youton: Yougan-dan no jutsu!" **She spit forward a heavy barrage of lava bullets and blasted the unlucky shinobi back and sent him flying off the hallway's top. 'Where the hell are all of these damn shinobi coming from?!'

_With the jinchuriki…_

Naruto was on Shukaku's form breathing heavily. He had already used up both of his Senjutsu gathering clones hours ago and was now relying on his fox sage mode. He was drenched in sweat and his body ached. He had to finish this soon. Gaara had just lost an arm and was having trouble rebuilding it. As of now, Roushi was wailing on Yagura. The poor turtle had no idea what was coming. But it was all part of the plan.

"Now Gaara! When he has a pattern going on!" Gaara nodded his huge Shukaku head and sent his sand tail out and grabbed the gorilla's arm and pulled Son Goku off of Yagura/Isobu. The three tailed turtle shot up and shot its tails out and wrapped around Son Goku's arms and legs binding him tightly. The redheaded fox sage jumped off of Gaara's head and landed on Son Goku's forearm and charged upwards towards the giant gorilla's head. Naruto shot out his tails and grabbed onto his right tusk and swung around, using his momentum to carry him up. He pulled his tails back and landed onto the gorilla's head with a rasengan in each tail. She shot the tails at Roushi's figure sticking up out of Son Goku's head, but some fur shot out and grabbed his tails and spread them out making Naruto lose his rasengan.

Naruto was suddenly sprung forward and rammed his fist into Roushi's face. The resulting explosion shook the entire battlefield silent, but it continued shortly afterwards. Roushi's eyes awoke and they were no longer dilated. Instead they had fear shooting out of them like daggers. Roushi started hyperventilating and Son Goku started disappearing. Naruto looked over to Gaara and Yagura and saw them started turning back into their human forms.

He shut his eyes and channeled as much kitsune natural chakra and launched his tails out and wrapped them around the falling bodies of Yagura, Roushi and Gaara. He wrapped another tail around a tree below him and swung around while pulling himself closer to the ground. His tail slipped and shortened bringing the three other jinchuriki towards him. He was too weak to move out of the way and ended up crashing with the three in mid-air. They continued to fall and crashed through tree branches and tree trunks and landed on Yugito's unconscious body.

_With the Kage…_

Oonoki fell for the trap after a few minutes of baiting and taunting. Zabuza now had him in a ball of water and around them Enma the monkey king had formed a cage around the two protecting them from any attacks from the three kage in front of them. Oonoki couldn't move and could barely breathe. Something interesting about the water prison that Zabuza had caught the Tsuchikage in, he was constantly sucking the chakra from the old man.

A massive surge of chakra shook the village again collapsing another part of the arena, and once again stopping the fight. Everywhere eagles were dispelling and Orochimaru took a look around the village and came to realize that his invasion was defeated. His plan was originally to invade and hitchhike on the backs of Iwa and Kumo by manipulating their kage, and kill them along the way and blame it on Konoha, Suna and Kiri. All the while, the snake sannin would bring forth his dream of destroying Konoha and killing everyone inside. He took a quick moment to contemplate his decisions and came up with a simple conclusion, since all of his forces were fleeing the village.

Orochimaru drew out the kusanagi once again and shoved it through the third Raikage's thunderbolt scar on his chest through his backside. The other Kage's were caught off guard. Orochimaru extended the blade and stabbed it through a gold dust wave and impaled the Kazekage through his throat. Orochimaru tore it from the redheaded Kage's chest and shortened the blade. Orochimaru slashed the sword while it was still imbedded in the Raikage's chest and slashed it out through his right abdomen. Zabuza and Oonoki were horrified with this turn of events. Hiruzen didn't react fast enough and Orochimaru's sword extended as he spun around and sliced the head of the Sandaime off of his body. Zabuza released the water prison once Enma dispelled.

Oonoki gave a look at Zabuza and nodded. The two charged at the snake, but his subordinates were still in the fight. Zabuza grabbed his sword up off the ground and slashed out. Kidomaru, the six armed kid, lost half of his arms in one go and Zabuza's damaged sword started growing again. The six armed boy screamed in pain and activated the cursed seal and pounced on the Mizukage, but was caught in a big cone with a radiant center. Kidomaru looked at his comrades with wide eyes before he was turned to dust. By the time the jutsu finished, which was faster than a second, Orochimaru was already gone with the sound five, now sound four, still there to fight the two kage left.

Zabuza held up the somewhat rebuilt kubikiribocho and narrowed his eyes at the sound shinobi. Oonoki sped through hand seals and formed a three dimensional cube with a radiant center. But the sound four ditched before they could do anymore damage. Zabuza dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Oonoki floated down and glared aimlessly at the sky. Zabuza gasped for air and started wondering if he really was Kage material. After getting experience first-hand on how they fight and he had to say, it wasn't a pleasant experience. He thought about what Naruto and Haku would do.

Oonoki was sitting against the wall as the sounds of battle came to a climax and the combat started getting less and less apparent. He couldn't believe that he and the Raikage fell for such a trick. Hundreds of their shinobi and innocent civilians were killed for nothing today. Oonoki was never one to feel sorry for anyone or anything since he always turned them into dust if he did, but this was something different. From his view at the top of the only section of the arena still standing, much to his surprise, he could see his lovable, yet annoying as hell, granddaughter fighting alongside the daughter of the Mizukage and the blonde haired girlfriend of the Son of the Yellow Flash.

He looked to other parts of the village and saw Earth, Sand, Mist, Cloud and Leaf hitai-ate fighting alongside each other against a common enemy and fought with the greatest synchronization with one another. He smirked to himself and actually contemplated the thought of a combined shinobi world. He smiled even brighter when he thought about who would have to bring it out. Even though that boy had no idea what was coming, Oonoki believed that he could push that boy in the right direction even if he couldn't do it himself. It was going to take some planning but he believed that he could do it. He looked over to the Mizukage to see him passed out completely and deep in sleep. Zabuza was snoring. The old geezer shook his head and laid his head against the wall behind him and shut his eyes.

Peace and serenity. But then Oonoki felt a deep need to stand up and move, so he did, but once he did, his back problems finally made itself known.

**_CRACK!_**

_With Kurotsuchi, Haku and Ino…_

The three girls met up with their kitsune guardians and were right now tearing through Oto shinobi like no tomorrow. Kurotsuchi just finished lodging her fist into a jounin's face and Seiko finished off with her crazy buzz saw like sword attacks. Once the jounin was finished off the Oto shinobi surrendered. All around them they started surrendering. But then the loud crack was heard, and it was followed shortly afterwards with a scream of pain.

Kurotsuchi started giggling up a storm when she heard it.

"Ready to give up your position old man?!" Kurotsuchi called out in a playful tone.

"SHUT UP KUROTSUCHI!" The reply echoed throughout the battlefield, leaving many Iwa shinobi to sweat drop.

* * *

**Tell me what did you think! **

**By the way, I know I didn't really elaborate on what happened to Kitsuchi, but let's just say, he got knocked out during one of the skirmishes in the village**

**Jutsu: **

******Baika no jutsu**: Expansion technique

******Youton: Yougan kabe no jutsu: Lava release: Lava wall technique**

**********Youton: Yougan numa no jutsu: Lava release: Lava swamp technique**

**************Ninpou: Konton no jutsu: Ninja art: Confusion technique**

******************Youton: Yougandan no jutsu: Lava release: Lava bullet technique**

**********************Ranton: Shuchu gou**: Storm release: Torrential downpour

**********************Suna raishin**: Sand lightning spike

**********************Youton: Shakugaryuugan no Jutsu: Lava release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique**

**************************Fuuton: Rasenbakudan**: Wind release: Spiraling bomb

**************************Ninpou: Genmetsu**: I forgot what it meant :3

**************************Fuuton: Daitoppa**: Wind release: Great breakthrough

**********************Bakuton:** **Bakuhatsu iki no jutsu: Explosion release: Explosive breath technique**

**************************Hijutsu: Ban'no no Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hidden technique: Almighty summoning technique**

******************************Suiton: Suidangan no jutsu: Water release: Water bullet**

**********************************Katon: Karyuu dangan no jutsu: Fire release: Fire dragon bullet technique**

**************************************Makyo Hyosho**: Demonic mirroring ice crystals

**************************************Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu: Dust release:(Short version) Atomic dismantling **

******************************************Raiton: Raiko shindou no jutsu: Lightning release: Lightning bolt technique**

**********************************************Raiton: Rairyuu no jutsu: Lightning dragon technique**

**************************************************Youton: Yougan Nami no jutsu: Lava release: Lava wave technique**

**************************************************By the way, Kurotsuchi in this fanfic doesn't use quicklime nor do any of the lava release users in Iwa do. They spit lava. Like they're supposed to.**

**************************************************Ja ne!**

**************************************************gottahavekyuubi**


	11. Aftermath

**So here s the next chapter!**

**I changed it up an explained the whole system of daimyo's and shoguns within each nation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Oonoki and Zabuza sat at the Hokage's office with a large panel of Jounin's from all five villages and they were going over chunin promotions and a 'special' plan to solidify an alliance with Konoha. Already there was a stunning amount of chunin promotions for all villages. Zabuza promoted his daughter and Oonoki promoted his granddaughter, despite her need from maturity. After a few hours of discussing the promotions and the way the reconstruction was going, Oonoki dismissed himself and took a float through the skyline of the formerly ruined village.

After the entire battle was won, the shinobi banded together to help rebuild Konoha. As of now, many of the collapsed and ruined structures of the village were rebuilt or on their way to being perfectly rebuilt. Oonoki smiled at the way his people were warming up to former enemies. He could already see inter-village relationships forming between the shinobi. But for most it was a time of mourning since almost a thousand shinobi all together, not including Sound, were killed for nothing.

Naruto, Yagura and Gaara were passed out from their battle with Yugito and Roushi, both of whom are passed out as well. All five jinchuriki were in the same room resting together, since every hospital room already had about twenty patients in each room. Oonoki was amazed at how much space those rooms could hold. After checking on the jinchuriki he left the moment he saw Kurotsuchi, the daughter of the Mizukage and the blonde girl sneak into the room.

He floated through the sky patrolling the area with some permanent eagle summons. He looked out into the forest to see mixed units and squads dashing through the forests around Konoha in search of any sound stragglers. In the streets, the relief effort was going well, and the tension felt on the first day of reconstruction, dissipated by the second day and everyone was getting along perfectly. The Tsuchikage was genuinely surprised to see the rich folk who were practically untouched during the invasion actually helping out. From what Oonoki first understood about rich Konoha folk were greedy and self-centered people who only cared about themselves. He shrugged and continued to float off through the village.

He lowered himself down in front of the heavily fortified Hokage tower. On both sides of the gate there was one shinobi from all five villages on the right side and one kunoichi from all five villages on the left side. All ten of them standing guard of the most important building in the village. On the roof, there was the same defense contingent. Ten shinobi and kunoichi, all from every village. Oonoki nodded his head at the guards and entered the grounds surrounding the tower to see groups if high ranking jounin from each village sitting in the grass and discussing important matters. The little Kage trudged up the steps and floated the rest of the way to the Hokage's former office.

"It's nice of you to join us again Oonoki-dono." Zabuza said looking up from his maps and shinobi ledgers for all five nations. It wasn't what he really wanted to do, but since most of the Kage were dead and he thought that Oonoki was just a little old man, he felt that as the youngest so far, he'd have to do the math and write in the promotions himself. He looked up and handed Oonoki a scroll that read alliance. The big-nosed Kage smiled brightly and read over the plans.

_Five days later…_

White. It was a lot of white. Naruto struggled to keep his focus on as he opened his eyes. His head was booming with intensity and pain. He gripped his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He heard the sound of beeping and soon enough other people were heard shifting in their beds. Naruto's vision cleared and he came to see that he was in a hospital room with Gaara to he left, Yagura to his right, Roushi directly in front of him and Yugito next to him. There was a long and awkward silence that took place between the five.

"I'm sorry…" Roushi said breaking the heavy cloud of tension. "I don't know what happened to me…"

"I don't either…Naruto-san." Yugito added. "I think we were put under genjutsu or something. I don't remember a thing about our fight after the start of the invasion. It's like someone erased it."

"Don't worry." Naruto said causing the two former enemies to gasp in shock. "I'm no mad." The redhead smiled. "Our nations were able to band together and fight against a common enemy and we won."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Naruto's three lovers, each one had a different flower in their hands. Ino had a purple rose for his eyes, Kurotsuchi had a rose made from glowing lava kept liquid somehow, and Haku had a rose made from ice. All three looked at Naruto hoping that he was still asleep, but found that the entire room was awake. The three girls blushed madly before turning around awkwardly. Naruto shot his tails out and grabbed the three girls and turned them around to face him.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Naruto asked with a small smile. The three girls placed their flowers in their designated vases, which Naruto just noticed. It turns out that there were nearly two hundred flowers in each vase that the girls had. He smiled slightly at his unofficial girlfriends and received a kiss in his cheeks from Haku and Kuro, while Ino bent down and kissed his lips softly before she broke off.

The three girls left happily and felt accomplished for making Naruto seem flushed. The redhead scratched the back of his head when the other four jinchuriki laughed. The whiskered boy shook his head and leveled his stare at Roushi. It wasn't filled with any hate; quite the opposite. In reality, Naruto was examining the boy and looked at his features and realized what he really looked like for the first time. The pony-tailed redhead had a large hitai-ate that was formed like a mask-helmet of sorts with two rings hanging off the side of the outcroppings of the large headdress-like hitai-ate. Roushi was muscular for his short stature.

Naruto looked over to Yugito and gawked at how beautiful she actually was since every time the redhead got close to the blonde, she was always trying to kill him. But now that the fighting was over, Naruto smiled at being able to see people for who they really were instead of having to be stuck on first impressions. Because if that was the case, then Naruto would have called her a crazy cat lady. Naruto was going to leave the hating to Kiba, since the Inuzuka hates cats.

"Friends?" Naruto ask sending out a tail to both Roushi and Yugito surprising the two foreign shinobi. The two jinchuriki looked in surprise and widened their eyes at the redhead. Roushi sighed and shoot the tail like he would shake a hand. Yugito nodded and did the same. Naruto in turn smiled at them and took his tails back. He laid his head down onto the pillow beneath him and stared at the ceiling with an empty expression.

"Naruto." A voice came out and interrupted the redhead's thoughts. Naruto looked up from his bed to see Zabuza. Naruto couldn't help but to smile when he realized that the man had the blue kage robes of Kirigakure. Naruto looked around and looked back to the Mizukage.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama?" Naruto replied.

"Just call me Zabuza." The swordsman replied. Zabuza smiled at the redhead and coughed to get himself ready for the big news. "There will be a promotion ceremony later tonight and also a funeral procession sometime this afternoon."

"I see. Wait. Why are you here and not Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked. The redhead was surprised that his eyes hadn't shown him what happened yet. He wasn't even getting premonitions like he normally would. Zabuza looked around and saw that the five kids were waiting for the answer. They too were worried for their own respective Kage. Zabuza sighed knowing that there was no other choice but to tell them.

"Sandaime Hokage, Sandaime Raikage and Yondaime Kazekage…they're all dead." Zabuza said after heaving a big sigh. "They were murdered by Orochimaru. The Otokage."

"W-What?" Naruto and Gaara choked out. Yugito stayed silent and instead of talking, she cried. Naruto was enraged as was Gaara, but he knew that that wouldn't bring the old man back to life. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled softly. His anger calming down slightly. The redhead looked back up to Zabuza but then came to a thought.

"So what are you doing here still, and I assume that the Tsuchikage is still here…" Naruto said.

"Well, we are here at your council's request. They even wanted the former enemy Tsuchikage to help." Zabuza replied. "There is too much to deal with, especially since three villages lost a Kage in less than thirty seconds. The former invading army-turned-defending army needs a place to rest before going back home where there is mostly likely going to be a massive power grab in each of the leaderless villages."

"I see…" Naruto took another deep breath and let himself drift to sleep again. "Wait. Zabuza….how long have we been out?"

"Five days."

_A few hours later…_

Naruto stood with Sasuke to his right and Konohamaru at his left. All around them thousands of shinobi were standing in silence as the Kage and dead shinobi were buried. The Kumo and Suna shinobi insisted to have their Kage buried in Konoha. The shinobi got down onto their knees and started praying to whatever deity they happened to believe in. Suna had Fuujin the great wind god. Iwa had Haniyasu, the god of earth. Kumo had Raijin the god of thunder, and Konoha had Amaterasu, the Great Goddess of the Sun. Each shinobi had a different way of worship but each one fulfilled their purpose. Each shinobi had a stick of incense. At the front of each picture for those killed there was a small bowl for the shinobi to place the sticks. As they finished the ceremony, the gods and goddesses began to cry with them.

The rain poured from the sky like never before. Naruto stood in the middle of the road with an empty expression. The rain poured down upon his whiskered face, but the boy seemed to not have noticed and continued to look up to the sky. His face was without emotion, but tears were falling from his eyes at the same rate that the rain fell. All around him, his fellow villagers and shinobi gave him looks of pity and sympathy.

A hand suddenly grabbed his and trailed his head down. He locked eyes with Ino's sky blue eyes. Her eyes were just as puffy as his, but he didn't seem to worry. His face still held no emotion, but Ino placed her hands on his cheeks and stood on her tippy toes and gently placed her lips upon his. Naruto shut his eyes and let the kiss deepen. Ino's tongue danced around with his shortly afterwards. All around them the civilians were watching the scene with a sad happiness.

They broke for air. Ino and Naruto rested their foreheads on each other's own foreheads, gasping for air as water poured down their faces and drenched their clothing. Naruto's tails wrapped around the both of them keeping her close to his body. Ino was instantly caught off guard by how warm he was, even though he was standing in rain for almost an hour. They were silent and kept to each other. Their breaths were in synch and their heartbeats were racing.

"Don't feel so down…Naruto-kun." Ino smiled a sad smile.

"I-I know…but I can't help it…" Ino gave Naruto a small smile and shook her head. Their lips grazed each other. Naruto could feel her breath tickling his lips. Naruto smiled and wiped away his tears. Suddenly the dark sky brightened and started lightening up. Sunlight peeked through the dark clouds and shined down upon the couple like a spot light. From down the street Haku and Kurotsuchi were making their way towards the redheaded boy.

Naruto and Ino broke and soon enough, the two foreign girls wrapped their arms around Naruto's body. Ino shook her head and joined in the group hug. Throughout all of this Naruto was beet red. He looked around the street and saw men nodding their heads, while much of the female population wanted to kill Naruto. Harems weren't illegal but they were frowned upon by the female populace of any village. Even though they weren't an actual official harem, they weren't even an official couple of four.

The boy sighed and let the sun continue to spread and soon enough the rest of the village was heated and bathed in the beautiful light of Amaterasu herself. The four broke from their embrace and started walking aimlessly together. They smiled brightly at each other despite the not so happy funeral that had happened not even an hour ago. Naruto and the girls shrugged and headed off to Ichiraku Ramen. Upon entering old man Teuchi had ryo signs in his eyes as shinobi from all over the village were coming in and ordering ramen and more ramen. The entire place was packed.

Naruto walked in and instantly all of the shinobi shot out of their seats and started cheering and clapping for the four kids. Naruto looked around with an awkward expression while the three girls basked in the glory. Naruto looked over to his three girls and shook his head with a deadpanned expression. Naruto at first thought that they were cheering for the three girls but then at least half of the shinobi started cheering for Naruto specifically for stopping two jinchuriki from rampaging. As Iwa and Kumo know from how using jinchuriki as weapons would potentially cause faulty jinchuriki, they were extremely impressed with the way Naruto handled it.

"In Naruto's name, Free Ramen!" Teuchi called out happily even though he was really bumming out on a perfect economically smart choice of charging everyone. He sighed but knew that it was in the name of shinobi and the hero of all the five nations. Come on, who could beat two jinchuriki practically on their own. The redhead walked through to the counter. He smiled at Teuchi and Ayame.

"Hey old man!" Naruto beamed. "Get me ten bowls of Miso ramen!"

"Three of shrimp ramen." Ino said shortly afterwards. At first when Naruto took her to Ichiraku, Ino was amazed while at the same time disgusted with how Naruto ate that much, but when she had her first bowl, she couldn't hold back. She had one…after another…after another. Ino never felt so in love with any food in her life. So with little debate she started having a minimum three bowls every time she and Naruto came to the ramen stand.

"Two miso beef ramen!" Haku smiled.

"Two hot and spicy beef ramen!" Kurotsuchi said with a deep smile. She as a lava user knew what hot was, and the land of fire was known for its spicy food. She always wanted to try it and it just turned out, this was her chance. They four went looking for a table and instantly a group of shinobi from their three villages got up and bowed offering their seats. The four kids at first declined when they saw that the shinobi were still eating, but they insisted.

A few minutes of waiting and the restaurant only got more packed. It was so packed that there were people sitting out in the street eating their food. Teuchi came finally pushed through the large group of shinobi and got to Naruto's table only to see Ino arm wrestling with Haku. Both girls were struggling to outdo each other while Kurotsuchi sat down on Naruto's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto was beet red of course. The shinobi around them were screaming and shouting out for the one they wanted to win, but it seemed that they were going to be stalemated.

"Ramen's here!" Teuchi shouted. Ino gaining the same addiction to ramen that Naruto had (That tends to happen if you hang out with the kid too much) and lost her concentration on the arm wrestle and Haku slapped the blondes hand into the tabletop. The Kiri ninja present were cheering loudly while the Konoha shinobi groaned in defeat. Teuchi placed the bowls on the table. The beef miso on Haku's side, shrimp in front of Ino, who had taken Kurotsuchi's seat on Naruto's lap; and the hot and spicy beef in front of Kurotsuchi who pulled out a pair of chopsticks and held her arm out for an arm wrestle.

"Let's go." Kurotsuchi smiled. "I'll go easy on you."

"You can't be that strong!" Haku gasped. Soon enough the Iwa shinobi present joined with the Konoha shinobi and started cheering for Kurotsuchi. Haku had a tick mark and glared. Suna shinobi joined up with the Kiri and started cheering for Haku. Kurotsuchi shrugged and started eating her ramen while Haku grabbed her hand and got ready for the wrestle. Naruto reached out and put his hands on their intertwined grasp.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. "Go!" He shot his hands back and fed Ino her ramen while she fed him his.

_Ten minutes later…_

Haku was extremely surprised. She used as much strength as she had, but Kurotsuchi didn't even budge. Kurotsuchi had actually ordered three bowls of hot and spicy ramen bowls. The two girls were still going at it much to Haku's mirth and much to Kuro's happiness. The raven haired girl smiled even deeper when she felt Haku start to struggle to keep her pressure on the wrestle. Kurotsuchi sent out one last surge and slammed Haku's hand into the table with no remorse.

The table nearly flipped and Haku's untouched ramen flipped over and spilled onto the floor. Kurotsuchi was lucky since she ate fast. Kurotsuchi removed Haku's hand from her grasp and blew onto it as if cleaning it of dirt, slightly pissing Haku off. The snow mistress shot up to her feet and glared at the lava girl from Iwa. The two got face to face and started glaring daggers into each other. Haku grew a devious smile and leaned in to Kurotsuchi's ear.

"I bet…" Haku started. "I bet I can please Naruto-kun better than you can…"

"Bah! I doubt that…." Kurotsuchi whispered back. "In case you have forgotten, I am a lava release user…I can heat up…any…part…of my body…that includes…"

Haku's face went red. Naruto and Ino looked at the two with weird looks and shrugged. The entire shinobi populace present were confused while most of the male shinobi blushed deeply thinking that they were going to get a lesbian make out scene. Kurotsuchi knew that they were hoping for one and wanted to screw with the men present. She pulled back and got extremely close to Haku's face. Haku caught on from the subtle wink from Kurotsuchi. Hell, every kunoichi present caught on but didn't say anything. Ino was fighting back a giggling fit, while Naruto looked at his three girls with a confused face. Ino suddenly got off and walked up to the two.

The three girls pressed their lips on each other and started making out with each other. Naruto's eyes shot from his face and sprang back into his head. One by one, the male shinobi started collapsing from excessive blood loss from their noses. After a few moments of making out, the only people left still conscious were the kunoichi and Naruto. The redhead had two napkins with blood at the tips, rammed up his nose. He also pushed his hitai-ate down over his eyes. He knew that one day when they could be together, he was going to see a lot of that, but he wasn't ready for it.

Teuchi was even floored.

"Naruto-kun…" The three girls cooed into his ears. Naruto shuddered from how their breath felt on his ears. The three girls leaned a closer than what they should have, on purpose have you, and brushed their lips in his ears and cheeks. Naruto's skin heated up. He kept his hands on his hitai-ate to keep from looking at them. Already blood was oozing from his napkin blocked nose. The boy sighed mentally hoping to not go back to the hospital for excessive blood loss.

The other kunoichi giggled at how Naruto looked and picked up as many of their male comrades up off of the floor and dragged them from the store. Naruto still kept his hitai-ate on but instead of using his hands to keep it on, his tails were wrapped around his head and now his ears. As much as he wanted to look and hear, he didn't want to.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, Kurotsuchi-san, Yamanaka-san, Momochi-san." An ANBU called out from the entrance of the store. "Your presence in required at the Hokage tower." The ANBU then popped into a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and grabbed his three girls and wrapped his tails around each of them and hopped through the buildings and landed on the Hokage tower rooftop in less than twenty minutes.

"We're here!" Naruto called out. He used one of his tails to lift up his hitai-ate. All around him were his friends in the konoha eleven and the other genin that made it to the finals. He smiled at Omoi and Karui and smiled even brighter when he saw his two closest friends, Sakura and Sasuke standing there. Naruto took a deep breath and headed up to the front of the large group of gathered genin. He made another look around and saw that every team sensei was there in the back looking at their students with bright smiles. Kakashi though, had his face in his blasted orange book like he always did. At least he was early for a change.

"Welcome former genin. The council here in Konoha and the Tsuchikage and I have come to the consensus that all of you are worthy of promotion for your deeds in the invasion."

"Sabaku no Temari…"

Naruto drowned them out for the time being and looked around as his closest friends were getting promoted around him. He smiled even brighter when Sasuke and Sakura were promoted to tokubetsu jounin, people gasped and other people just gawked at that. It seems that team seven wasn't getting promoted to just chunin. Naruto caught on immediately when Zabuza gave him and his teammates a quick nod and a small smile. The redhead turned his head back to look at his sensei, but Kakashi gave him a small smile and motioned for him to turn his head back to face the Mizukage. He smirked when his three girls got high chunin and after a few minutes of waiting Naruto realized that he wasn't called. It was silent for the longest time.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Step forward." Zabuza and Oonoki said at the same time. The redhead shivered slightly but complied. He took a deep breath and knelt in front of the two. His breaths were heavy with excitement. He couldn't wait for what was to come. "You are hereby promoted as…" Zabuza paused for dramatic affect. He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at the new chunin and two tokubetsu jounin. Haku's eyebrow was ticking in annoyance. "Full-fledged Jounin of Konohagakure."

Silence.

Naruto was silent and frozen like a statue. The redhead boy was surprised. No. Surprised in an understatement. He was overwhelmed. His mother fainted and Kura was flabbergasted. Sasuke started choking on his spit and Sakura was smiling brightly for her nii-san. It was deadly silent for nearly thirty minutes. Oonoki and Zabuza were worried that they broke the poor boy, but then there was a small collection of clapping. Then Ino and Kurotsuchi being the two more vociferous of the three lovers, they started screaming out his name and cheering for Naruto. This instantly snapped him from his frozen state and soon enough everyone was on top of him hugging him and giving him noogies.

They all got off of him and started clapping him on the back. The poor boy was crying and hyperventilating. His face was red with excitement. He shivered heavily and removed his maroon haori and zipped on his jounin flak jacket. People gasped at the sight of an elite jounin ranked Naruto. He sniffled and slipped his hands through the haori sleeves and fixed his coat. He coughed and fixed his orange hitai-ate and stood tall. To everyone, he looked like a redheaded Minato (Minus the obvious whisker marks, fox tails, etc. etc.).

"So. Who's up for a party?"

_Later that night…_

It was a large party for the newly promoted. Naruto smiled at his friends present and thought back to the party he had just a year ago. He thought about just how far he had come and couldn't help but to smirk to himself, but then a thought came to him. Since they were chunin and higher, they were legal to do all sorts of things…such as gamble….and drink. Naruto snapped at one of the servants in the compound. He whispered something in the man's ear.

The servant nodded his head and took off with another group of waiters and charged into the kitchen. He smirked and called Sasuke and Sakura over to his table and to get his girls. Once the five made it to his table they all leaned in for his plan. He whispered it all to them, relaying every action. All of them were smiling lad madmen and madwomen.

The music was blaring but then it quieted down when the chunin and jounin heard the sound of rolling barrels. The chunin and jounin stopped their dancing and looked back to Naruto with beaming smiles. The redhead grabbed a cup and poured sake into the liquid holder. He took a deep breath of the alcoholic drink. He sighed out an exhale. He smiled at his guests and motioned for his guests to do the same. He raised his cup once everyone finished.

"I know we had a party like this last year, but I think it's necessary." Naruto raised a cup. "To all of my friends and newest friends. Strive to be the best you can be. Work hard and go the extra mile. We are shinobi. Village doesn't matter; but what does is the will to do what's necessary for the greater good. Break the rules; as long as you save lives by doing so. Go and work harder, as long as you can still be there when the time comes. To our future!" Naruto brought the glass to his mouth and downed the entire cup in less than a second.

"WAIT LEE!" Tenten's screams shot out. Naruto threw the glass down and jumped off of the pedestal he was using. He charged down the dance floor and looked to see Lee wailing on someone with an unknown fighting stance. Lee obviously looked drunk. Naruto looked over to the glass he was holding and face-faulted when he realized that poor old lee, only had a sip before going tipsy.

"Lee. It's me-"

_SMACK!_

Naruto was launched back into a table completely tearing it apart. The redhead was surprised at Lee's audacity. Drunk or not, the spandex wearing nightmare was going to get it. Naruto jumped out of the ruined tables remains and charged into the fight. He punched forward, but Lee dropped down and sent a leaf whirlwind and leg swiped the redhead. Naruto smashed into the ground. His eyes widened when Lee brought his leg up for an axe drop kick. Naruto quickly shut his eyes in preparation for the incoming attack.

"Get off of my brother!" A drunk Sasuke screamed out in a battle cry like fashion and tackled lee. The bowl cut bow kicked Sasuke away, only agitating his drunken rage. He charged forward, but Lee sent a heavy punch to Sasuke's left shoulder joint and spun around and sent another kick, connecting the hit with Sasuke's right ear, bursting the eardrum slightly. Sasuke fell to the ground in a painful heap. Soon enough, the rest of the dunk male shinobi charged in on Lee, getting a few hits in, but everyone was too drunk to actually try.

Naruto jumped over the mosh pit but forgot who his enemies were. His drunk mind…or Kura and Kushina…were telling him that everyone was his enemy. The redheaded jounin formed thirty shadow clones imbued with fox Senjutsu chakra and landed into the fray. He punched Lee so hard, that the boy was launched in a barrel of sake, only aiding his drunken fighting style. Naruto's sage mode though, was disrupted and he couldn't think straight. The redhead ducked under a punch and shot forth a few well aimed shots and paralyzed Sasuke's right arm…temporarily of course.

Sasuke though, was too drunk to realize it and sent his limp arm bashing and crashing through his opponents until his arm became functional again. Lee back flipped and made a running jump kick and plowed through the large group. His foot was caught by an extremely drunk guy sensei. The two engaged in a ridiculous spar that ended up sending everyone into barrels of sake including themselves. But everyone pushed themselves out of the sake barrels and charged forward.

Naruto head-butted with Roushi. The two collided with such a force that the guys fighting and the two that head-butted, were knocked out immediately. All male shinobi passed out leaving the kunoichi with their own few barrels of sake.

_Sometime the next morning…_

Naruto groaned and gripped his head in pain. His temples were throbbing. He looked around and saw broken sake barrels everywhere. He looked over to the tables on the other side strewn with kunoichi in the most sexy of situations. Ino, Haku and Kurotsuchi were asleep on each other, with Kurotsuchi's head in between Haku's boobs, and Haku on top of Ino with her head in between her boobs. The three girls were passed out asleep in the table top. Next to her Sakura had her zipper undone to her shirt to reveal a developing rack. Kurenai the sexy genjutsu mistress was in the big arms of Asuma Sarutobi. Her clothes were undone slightly, revealing more rack than normal. Anko…somehow the crazy snakes…wait. Naruto took a moment to remember that she was dating Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi, the poor guy was on top of a gazebo in the middle of the courtyard. Guy was floating in one of the rivers.

The redhead looked to see Shikamaru passed out while leaning against the stage. Chouji was asleep on the ground and basically everyone else was drunk dead. Naruto rubbed his eyes and headed back into the kitchen for a drink of water and to wash his face. His servants were snickering and cooking him breakfast. Naruto shook his head and joined them in making breakfast. After a few minutes of cooking and eating he left to check up on his unconscious guests but raised an eyebrow when he saw the male shinobi back on the ground, but this time, blood was flowing from their noses. He looked up to see that Haku, Kurotsuchi and Ino's shirts were unzipped and unbuttoned. Naruto face faulted and fought back a nosebleed when he realized that they weren't wearing bras or undershirts.

He face palmed and walked up to them and closed their shirts for them. They were confused and surprised, but they didn't mind. Suddenly Roushi walked up to them and noticed the three girls' state of attire. The poor slightly drunk jinchuriki was immediately bombarded by fists and kicks. Naruto backed away slightly and headed into the armory to get some weapons. Once he returned Roushi was unconscious with blood pouring from the many wounds on his face and arms and chest. Naruto sighed and called up some servants to bring the unconscious to the guest building to rest. There was a knock at the door and it came to reveal the Zabuza and Oonoki. They sighed at the state of Naruto's compound. Streamers, cups, food, alcohol stains on the ground, empty bottles of sake, and then Zabuza saw his daughters deep red face. Oonoki laid eyes upon his granddaughters disheveled hair do.

**"Suiton/Jinton:-" **Both Kage's got ready to annihilate the poor redhead. Naruto's eyes shot from his face and his hands sprang up to try and calm down the pissed off Kage. Naruto was sweating bullets. The two released their jutsu and narrowed their eyes at Naruto. Oonoki motioned for Naruto to follow but after a few feet the two Kage stopped and motioned for the three girls to follow as well.

_At the Hokage tower…_

They opened the door to reveal Jiraiya of the sannin, or in other words Naruto's grandfather. Zabuza stood at the white haired man's side with Oonoki at his other. Jiraiya fixed his hair and motioned for another person to enter. He looked at his grandson and smiled brightly at him. He shook those thoughts away and got down to business. As being the only eligible person, he stepped up for temporary assignment as lieutenant Hokage.

"Naruto, Ino." Jiraiya said. "Are you two aware of the CRA?"

Naruto and Ino nodded their heads. The two already knew where this was going and they were quite happy with the turn of events. Though Haku and Kurotsuchi were confused. It was Kurotsuchi that voiced her thoughts.

"What's the CRA?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"It is the Clan Restoration Act." Jiraiya said. "If there is only one member of a clan left and that member happens to be a man, he can take as many wives as he pleases to restore his clan. The thing about Naruto is that he is the heir to three clans. The Namikaze, the Uzumaki and the Senju."

"Senju?!" Kurotsuchi gasped. "I thought it was just Namikaze and Uzumaki!"

"My son…Namikaze Minato…his mother…" Jiraiya kept silent for a while. Even the two kage were interested. No one knew Minato's parents other than his father. Not even Iwa and their nosey spy network. Konoha didn't even know. Minato didn't even know until he got Kushina pregnant. Naruto leaned into his seat and got his ear closer to Jiraiya. "His mother was…Senju Tsunade."

"EEEEHHH?!" Kurotsuchi and Haku were slack-jawed. Ino nearly fainted. "Y-You're the grandson of two Sannin…"

"Hmm…I think this will work out better than what we thought." Oonoki said with his hand on his chin.

"Naruto. Your first mission as an Elite Jounin is to lead a team of the most trustworthy chunin you can think of and locate your grandmother and lead her home." Jiraiya said. "She is to become Hokage. We will explain more of the entire CRA deal when Tsunade is here."

"I…" Naruto was about to protest but deigned against it and nodded his head. "Understood…" There was a moment of silence. "Ero-jiji!" Naruto shunshined out of the office quickly enough to escape Jiraiya's needle jizou.

_Back at the compound…_

Many of the guests recuperated and woke up to breakfast in bed. But then there was a series of explosions that sounded off and Naruto appeared in five rooms. After waiting a few minutes in the compound, Naruto was met by Roushi, Yugito, Sasuke, Yagura, and Gaara. He nodded at the five and let them in on the mission parameters.

_At the Southern Gate…_

"I'll be back before you know it." Naruto smiled at his three girls. He leaned in and kissed each one softly, but passionately, causing each one to blush brightly. He turned to his team and charged out down the road with them right behind them.

After nearly thirteen hours of running, the jinchuriki and Uchiha made a pit stop and rested in the forest for the night. They set up tents and they took out their food for the night. Yugito sat next to Roushi, Gaara sat next to him, Naruto sat next to Gaara, Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Yagura sat next to Sasuke. They all laid down on their sleeping mats and exchanged stories about their childhood and about how it wasn't so great. Naruto frowned about how all their lives, they were treated as nothing but weapons. It seemed that the most well off of the six people present, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were the best.

The next morning found the six shinobi charging through Nanbu-en, or in other words, Southern Flames. The entire province within Hi no Kuni was ruled by three lesser Daimyo's. On at the Northernmost point of the province, the daimyo had cities and a large coast to himself and the people he protected. His armies were quite large; nearly five hundred thousand troops. Bordering the south eastern border, the central daimyo of Nanbu-en; he controlled much of the food and transported a lot of resources between Nanbu-en and the other provinces. The central Daimyo had almost three hundred thousand troops under his control. And finally, to the southernmost side of Nanbu-en, was the last territory piece of territory. It was held by an extremely corrupt daimyo. He controlled the inward shipping and trade between Hi no Kuni and Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea). His army was a whopping size of almost seven hundred thousand troops.

At this current moment Naruto entered the southernmost territory and sped towards the capital of Kuroda-Gai. It was home to almost eight million people with a bustling and thriving trading economy base. The six shinobi stopped and went to eat some food at a restaurant. They ordered their food and waited for a while, but then a group of Konoha shinobi barged in.

"What are Iwa and Kumo shinobi doing here?" The Konoha kid asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes. The chunin probably was a chunin a few months before Naruto and his generation got promoted. The kid chunin was aided by another group of chunin and a jounin commander. Naruto rose from his seat as did Sasuke. They both bowed at the jounin and quickly asked them to leave the restaurant. The foreign shinobi sat in awkward silence for a while, but then the Konoha shinobi returned. The one who called them out walked up to both Roushi and Yugito.

"I am deeply sorry if I disrespected you." The kid bowed at them and walked off awkwardly to join the rest of his team.

"What was that about?" Roushi asked.

"They were with the Nijuu Shoutai, border patrol." Naruto clarified. "They weren't in the village when the invasion took place, so they thought that you two were still enemies." Suddenly marching was heard and clomping hooves were followed shortly afterwards. Naruto and his team headed out of the door to see what all the deal was. On the street was a samurai and ashigaru patrol. At the front was a samurai in highly stylized armor and mask. He took out a scroll and began to read out a warning for terrorists and insurgents in the region crossing the border from Cha no Kuni and into Hi no Kuni.

"Excuse me, Samurai-sempai." Naruto called out from the restaurant while pointing to his jounin flak jacket. The samurai noticed who it was and bowed to Naruto out of respect. The rest of the patrol ended up bowing to him.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-san. I am honored to be in your presence. My name is Kurodamaru." Naruto tilted his head slightly, but was handed a BINGO book. Naruto turned the pages and found his name.

_Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

_Age: Thirteen_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Skill level: Kage_

_Class: SSS_

_Info: Proceed with caution. If possible, run. DO NOT engage. DO NOT engage._

_Appearance: Last known attire, black high-collared shirt with metal plates and chainmail mesh with black shinobi pants and black shinobi boots. His hair is red and resembles Konoha's Yellow Flash. He also has nine red fox tails and fox ears. _

_Bounty: 213,000,000,000 Ryo_

Naruto sighed and smiled at his record in the BINGO books. He shut it closed and tossed it back to the samurai. He looked up at Naruto with a bright smile and was helped to his feet. The two talked for a bit and the samurai filled Naruto in on the situation at hand.

"So. It appears that there is a large terrorist organization that's pouring supplies and weapons into the country. Me and the other officers in the army of the daimyo here feel that there is something really fishy going on here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Every battle we have with these insurgents, it seems that they always have the upper hand." The samurai replied. "They know every battle and every location that we're going to be at." The samurai growled. I've lost a lot of good men to those bastards. And the Nijuu Shoutai does nothing about it."

"Why not?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_Boom!_

All heads turned to face the explosion. Naruto and his team knew what they were going to be doing for the time being. Kurodamaru, started shouting orders to his men before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"They say that there's no information that leads to bases and such of the alleged terrorist cell." The samurai spat. Many people in this city have lost hope in the shinobi, for the most part. And the death of the Hokage hit us all hard. We are still holding processions for the deceased."

"Thank you for the information." Naruto said with a bow. The lead samurai Kurodamaru hopped onto his horse with his patrol and got ready to head off to the sight of the explosion. But just as they began to leave Naruto called out "We will contact you later."

"What for?" Kurodamaru asked as he stopped his horse.

"We're getting in on the investigation."

_Two days later…_

Naruto and the team were in the middle of the forest training. Naruto had gotten them started on rasengan training while Naruto worked with Sasuke to master his chidori and its variants. So far the jinchuriki had the rasengan going well, but some weren't getting the ratio of chakra and spin right. The same problem Naruto had, so the redheaded boy focused wind into the ball of chakra, but he quickly realized that his teammates didn't have the same power, so he settled to having them work with adding their own elements to the attack.

Not only were they learning the rasengan, but they were also digging up clues about the alleged terrorist cell in the city coming from the Cha no Kuni. The leads were coming up as dead ends or complete mosh pits of circles and spins and twists that led them one place that led them to another place or nowhere at all. Naruto in the beginning of the investigation was getting fed up. But after reading a few books by some other writers other than his grandfather, Naruto was able to get analytical with investigations. The slightest chink in the crime scene or alleged meeting places for the terrorist cell, Naruto was able to find some incriminating evidence.

Naruto came across a small fabric left behind by a probable suspect. He took it with him and had his mother and Kura examine the fabric. Within a few days, the daimyo caught wind of what Naruto was doing and inviting him to his massive palace. Once there Kura and Kushina pointed out various people with the same fabric type, and every single one of them were samurai loyal to the daimyo. Naruto and his team of course didn't notice this; they were too entranced by the high classed sake that the daimyo chose to bring out.

That little tidbit of information was forgotten by both Kushina and Kura for a few days until Naruto started digging up more information that led to samurai and ashigaru in the daimyo's personal guard. Naruto was getting worried and had a feeling that he didn't want to finish this mission…but too bad quitting wasn't in the redhead's nature.

Naruto the next day finds another clue in a supposed, terrorist base, but instead of weapons, all they found were drugs and large cages. The first assumption was that it was nothing but an illegal exotic animal trading post and they completely disregarded the area, but Naruto found more fabric pieces that matched those of the Daimyo's guards. They raided more places that were claimed to be terrorist bases, but once again, all they found were drugs, cages and pieces of fabric. The redhead sighed and scratched his head.

_A week goes by…_

For the past seven days in Nanbu-en, the investigation turned up dry, but they were able to crack down and shut off drug dealing rackets controlled by yakuza's within the city. But then the investigative team broke into an abandoned warehouse near the walls of the city and found another drug ring, but it wasn't just any drug ring, but it was a prostitution ring. There were cages much like in the previous drug dens. But instead of animals like they thought, but instead it filled to the brim with women wearing price tags and markings. Needless to say, the whole shinobi team killed everyone in on the prostitution ring.

After a few weeks of dealing with explosions and attacks on Kurodamaru's samurai patrols by the alleged 'insurgents', Naruto finally got it one night. He awoke in a cold sweat and was hyperventilating. Yugito and Roushi were asleep together on the couch, Yagura was asleep in a hammock in the balcony, Gaara was asleep on another couch and Sasuke took a bed with Naruto taking the second one. The poor redhead awoke everyone in the room. Sasuke shot out of his bed and flicked on the lights.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" The duck-butt haired boy asked.

"I…I solved the case." Naruto got up out of bed and trudged out of the room door with his squad behind him. Naruto walked down the halls and down the stairwells and walked out of the front door to their highly exquisite hotel. The samurai was making another night patrol and stopped to look at Naruto with a weird look. "Take us to the daimyo. Kurodamaru-san." The lead samurai nodded his head and motioned for a carriage to carry the six shinobi to the palace.

_At the palace…_

"Now that the daimyo most likely knows what we're up to, I think you should let us shinobi first take over. Once the front is cleared then, charge forward without stopping. If I'm correct, which by the way, I am, the daimyo should have sealed off the palace and has his samurai guarding this place like guards." The moment Naruto opened the door, samurai charged at him. Naruto smiled and formed a rasengan and rammed it into the lead samurai and sent them flying. Naruto and the attacking team charged into the mansion with one mission in mind.

Roushi came around with a side attack from their flanks and sent off balls of cold lava and had the attacking samurai encased in the cold liquid. Yugito came around and shocked them to the point that they passed out from the amount of electricity pulsing through their bodies. The rest of the group charged ahead into the first tier of the castle, which was the first level of five. Naruto jumped up and sent his tails forward and grabbed ahold of one of the jutting rooftops of the higher leveled towers.

Naruto left his team behind and swung around and smashed into the rice paper windows and landed in the throne room of the daimyo. The pudgy man was surprised and was sweating bullets when Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. He wore a highly exquisite kimono and had an entourage of women. All of them looked at Naruto with fear but also seemed to be in a daze. Naruto growled slightly and shot his tails out and grabbed the daimyo from his throne and held him at each limb.

The doors smashed open to reveal Kurodamaru and his samurai guards with the rest of the jinchuriki team sent to find Tsunade. They looked in surprise and laid their eyes on the large amount of women laying at the thrones feet and walking around. It took a moment for them to notice but they were sex slaves for the daimyo. Naruto growled when he came to the conclusion of it all.

"Those weren't terrorist attacks were they?!" Naruto growled. "They were just a cover-up for you to smuggle in women!" His chakra flared scaring the pudgy daimyo. "You had your most loyal bodyguards play the role of terrorists, while at the same time covering up your dealings with the yakuza!" Naruto smashed the daimyo in to the floor and threw up into the ceiling. "You have no idea how much I want to kill you!" Naruto pulled the man towards him and smashed his fist into the daimyo's face. The fat man was horrified, but Naruto threw him at Kurodamaru.

"You are in charge." Naruto shouted. "And you." Naruto pointed at the daimyo. "Are going to give your position to him…or else the fire shogun is going to know about this." Naruto waited for the man to reply. The fat man nodded his head fervently and Naruto cancelled his readied attack. The redhead bowed to Kurodamaru and headed out of the palace with gawking samurai.

"I will support you to the end Naruto-sama." Kurodamaru smiled. "Our forces have you back. I will send word to the other daimyos of Nanbu-en. Thank you for solving out problem, is there anything that we can do for you?"

"Yes there is."

_A few weeks later…_

The group was extremely peeved when they found out that they were actually going the wrong way on their search for Tsunade. They were told to head to Seibu-en (Western flames), or in other words, western country of the land of fire. It too was split between three daimyo just as Nanbu-en was. These daimyo seemed to have it all worked out except for the fact that they had a major problem with food distribution and construction. They were hit with a dangerous earthquake that ruined borders and land between two of the three daimyo.

It was close to exploding into an all-out civil war in Seibu-en. Troops from both daimyo were crossing original borders and making new ones that only served to piss off each other. While all of this was happening, the northern most daimyo in his capital of Okura Gai, sat back and allowed his neighbors tear at each-other's throats. Naruto when he came to the borders between the two southern daimyo's territories, he came to see broken homes and starving people since they were cut off from the rest of the nation because of the earthquake.

People shot to their feet and started calling out to Naruto and began to beg for food and money. He looked around and found that once again, a yakuza had taken advantage of the broken populace and was extorting them to the extent that Gato did to Nami no kuni. So Naruto and the team made it their personal mission to get rid of the Yakuza's and knock some sense into the two bickering daimyo's. So setting their priorities straight, Naruto and his team went through the torn up countryside and started rebuilding towns and villages thanks to Naruto's kage bunshin.

Because of this, the yakuza started losing their business in extorting people for their services. This family was the Ishida-gumi yakuza that hailed from Umeda Gai, the capital city of the southernmost territory of Seibu-en. To the northwest, is Chinen Gai; the capital of the middle daimyo's territory. Naruto sighed at how annoying the situation was. His original mission was to find Tsunade and bring her home; not bring peace between the fighting daimyo under the fire shogun.

_Three short weeks later…_

Naruto and a large army of samurai working together in a joint operation with the Umeda Gai and Chinen Gai police force, was able to annihilate the threat of the yakuza through a string of successful arrests and assassinations. Shinobi were assassin's ya'know. The entire team was enjoying their stay in Seibu-en until Naruto reminded them of the original mission. But once again they were interrupted when Matsu, the southernmost daimyo of Seibu-en, survived an assassination attempt, and blamed it on Taikan, the middle daimyo of Seibu-en. This sent everyone's nerves on high and nearly caught the attention of the Fire Shogun. News reached Konoha and the remaining Kage and the Konoha council was wondering what Naruto was doing to cause such an uproar.

After another three weeks, Naruto and his team successfully calmed the situation down and found that the assassin was for a group called the 'Akatsuki'. Naruto got nervous and sent a messenger eagle to the Kage's back home in Konoha. The assassin then tried to attack the five jinchuriki while they interrogated him, but when they turned their backs he bit down on a pill that ended up melting his brain. The bastard committed suicide before the team could extract any information from him. They didn't even get a name, only that the shinobi was a missing ninja of Sunagakure.

Gaara's eyes widened when he realized who the Suna shinobi was. The hidden sand village was mostly known for its legendary Sasori of the red sands during the third shinobi world war, but not many people knew except for the Kazekage's family and the village council, that almost two hundred Suna shinobi went AWOL and joined a mysterious terrorist group randomly one year. The entire company was led by someone close to Gaara.

After Gaara explained everything to his teammates, everything they did felt like they were being watched. Naruto and Sasuke became extremely paranoid as they journeyed through the forests of Seibu-en. Naruto sighed as he looked over the rest of the scenery as they trudged up a mountain side to cross the border into Taiken's territory. The mountain side adjacent to theirs was filled with terraced rice paddies and land for cattle grazing. It was such a nice sight, despite the large cavernous crack not too far from the farms.

_A few weeks later…_

They completed their secondary goals and brought peace to Seibu-en just like Nanbu-en. Not only that, but they received a nice payment of ryo notes as compensation for their troubles in trying to get rid of the yakuza terrorizing the outer villages and for bringing peace to the province ridden with strife. In Seibu-en, all three daimyo were replaced with more competent leaders. The new leader for the northern territories; instead of sitting back and enjoying the show, he joined in and helped in fixing their situation. The two leaders; Taikan and Matsu were executed by their own samurai guards and were replaced. The new leaders pledged their allegiance to Naruto and the Fire Shogun. As a reward they told Naruto of the rumored location of Tsunade.

_One month goes by…_

The entire team was still journeying through the land of fire, but this time they were closer to home in Konohagakure. They were in Kita-no-honou or Northern flames. It was home to the Fire Shogun with the largest city; Nenshou Gai; home to nine and a half million people, as the capital of Hi no Kuni. Next to him was the shinobi territory with Konoha as its capital and bordering Azuma no honou, was the ruled by a high ranking general, with Tanzaku Gai as his capital. Konoha had nearly twenty thousand shinobi. The daimyo, had two million soldiers in his personal army, and his general had five hundred thousand in his own army.

It was a capital already in its own right as it was the gambling and red light district capital in the world. The general technically didn't rule the place, but instead the Shogun did. The general always resided in the capital of Nenshou Gai and went over defensive strategies with whoever Hokage was and discuss more important things with the Shogun, rather than watch over an entire fief.

Naruto sighed and entered the city's gates and was immediately bombarded in the face with the smell of smoke and alcohol, bringing back memories of the drinking party when they got promoted. Throughout this time that they had traveling, the entire group became close friends. Yagura got to know everyone and opened up the most since he was the quietest among them. Yagura even told them how he got the scar on his face. He was fishing one day as a kid and a large shark came out and bit into his face, but he used the power of Isobu, and tore the shark apart. Needless to say, the homeless kid living on the beach had a lot to eat that night.

Roushi still felt guilty for what happened during the chunin exams and for the longest time he couldn't face Naruto or talk to him without being formal. But after a while, the Iwa jinchuriki steeled his resolve and chose to speak to Naruto first for a change. They talked and grew a brotherly bond with one another. It also just so happened that Yugito had a crush on Roushi and Roushi happened to return the sentiment. Let's just say that it was extremely hard for the team to sleep for a few nights following the confessions of their feelings. Gaara grew a bond with Naruto and Sasuke and was basically admitted as another brother. But to Naruto all of them were his jinchuriki brothers and sister.

The team walked forward and was immediately asked to try unknown tonics and tempted by…women and men with inappropriate professions. The hookers and escorts saw the flak jackets on them and the rule in the shinobi world: Old enough to kill, Old enough to fuck, rang true here in Tanzaku Gai. Casinos were bright and calling to gamblers of all ages into them. Brothels were seen bringing in dirty and scraggly old men to get some action in before their live came to an end. Suddenly Yugito yelped and was grabbed into an alleyway.

Screams were heard and tearing clothes were heard. No one did anything. The team stayed put and waited for their kunoichi of the group to come out knowing full well that she was going to be ok, while everyone else looked with sad expressions expecting another rape case to happen, just like it always did around this time of night. But then footsteps were heard and Yugito stepped out of the alleyway drenched in blood and had a pissed off expression on her face. Roushi was about to say something but she lifted her hand.

"Not in the mood right now." She huffed and walked up next to Naruto. People were awestruck at the scene. Bystanders stopped what they were doing and went to see the carnage. What they saw would haunt their nightmares for many nights to come.

A few minutes of journeying Naruto found a hotel and checked everyone in. On their way to their room, Naruto and Sasuke sensed a familiar presence. The two narrowed their eyes and drew out kunai and shuriken. The rest of the group saw this and dropped their bags and proceeded to do the same thing. From the shadows in front and behind them came five shinobi. Each one had a hitai-ate from all five nations.

"Itachi…"

"Kisame…"

"Tashiaki…"

"Deidara…?!"

"Masaki…"

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

Suddenly for the five shinobi present, the entire world changed and started morphing around them. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a knowing expression and readied their weapons to fight Itachi in his own world, but then the kids looked to realize that they were sitting in a large couch with a table in front of them with some sake saucers and bottles. In behind the table were five chairs that seated the five missing ninja from their respective villages. Itachi sat first, the beautiful kunoichi sat next to him, the blond haired man/girl sat next to her, Kisame the fish man sat next to him, and it finished off with the Suna shinobi.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to the ones who don't know us." Itachi smiled. "I am Uchiha Itachi. I am a rouge ninja from Konohagakure and yes I kill my whole clan." Naruto and Sasuke growled and drew their kunai but Itachi raised a hand and calmed the two down. "I will explain everything soon enough."

"Masaki. Kunoichi of Kumo. Defected with one hundred shinobi to aide me in my travels. I met up with Akatsuki after my first year of traveling." The beautiful kunoichi said as she flipped her black hair. "Oh, and I can use Ranton jutsu."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, and former fiancé to Terumi Mei. Good friend of Momochi Zabuza. Oh and wielder of the Samehada."

"Tada Tashiaki. Former Suna shinobi and commander of over two hundred shinobi that joined the Akatsuki. Great wind user and I helped raise Gaara." Tashiaki smiled at the eyebrow-less redhead.

"Deidara. No surname. Art is everything to me, un. Also defected with almost two hundred shinobi to the Akatsuki. I blow shit up, un." The blond haired terrorist raised his hands to reveal mouths. The jounin and chunin present gagged slightly.

There was a long moment of silence. Naruto and Sasuke, no matter how tough they wanted to make themselves seem, they had come across each of these shinobi's names in the BINGO books. All of them were S, SS or even SSS ranked. The amount of power they had wasn't something to ignore. From what they read, Deidara and his rebels made a crazy coup de tat and blew up Iwagakure. Masaki and her forces claimed to be the second coming of the Kinkaku force, and Tashiaki slaughtered entire towns to get away from Sunagakure.

"We aren't here to fight Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Itachi finally spoke. "At least not here to fight you. We are here to give you information."

"And the truth." Masaki finished Itachi's sentence. The kunoichi then put a hand on her stomach and placed her hand on Itachi's. Masaki gave Sasuke a small smile. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the action take place. The corners of Sasuke's lips quirked and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sasuke. The reason I killed off the clan was because…" Itachi started. "I was ordered by the council of Konoha."

"W-What?!" Sasuke's heart nearly stopped, completely washing away the former feelings. Sasuke furrowed his brows and looked at his brother with a pissed off expression.

"Our father was the problem." Itachi said. "Our father was tired of the village to say the least. Not only that but he hated Naruto, because of the sole reason that he was an Uzumaki. I do not know why father hated Uzumaki's so much, but he did. That hatred made him drive the point home for every clansman of ours. He even tried to force those ideals onto me, but I wouldn't accept. That's why I personally put myself on Naruto's protection detail with Kakashi."

"The other one was you?!" Naruto asked out. "You were the other one that saved me and took Teuchi-Jiji to the hospital…"

"I was Naruto-kun. Time went by and tensions rose between out clan and the village." Itachi said. Suddenly the area around them changed scene and it came to reveal the events that led up to the massacre. Buckets of popcorn formed next to every person present. Naruto and Sasuke were confused, but looked back to see Yugito and Roushi eating the popcorn with no problem. The redheaded Kyuubi jinchuriki turned his head around and faced the large movie screen.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen-" Fugaku was interrupted.

"It's Hokage-sama. Fugaku-dono." Hiruzen reprimanded.

"Forgive me _Hokage-sama_." Fugaku replied with mirth. The councilmembers were pissed off. The elders more so than the others. Danzo narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha clan head and Koharu and Homura were fuming. Hiruzen tried his hardest to keep a steady gaze at the Uchiha without blowing up in anger. This was the last straw. Fugaku not only admitted to the attack on Naruto just a few nights ago, but he was flaunting around the circumstantial evidence around like it was a piece of clothing and he was the stripper.

The scene changed and it came to reveal a large meeting with Fugaku and Mikoto at the front of the room. The building they were in was revealed to be the Uchiha Military police building. It seemed that the entire room was in uproar about something, but Fugaku hadn't said a thing. The clan head raised his hand and calmed the entire room down. He cleared his throat and popped his neck.

"I know that I am not the only one feeling…degraded and lesser than what I should feel since the Sandaime got back into office." Fugaku started. "We Uchiha's were blamed by the council for the Kyuubi attack, but we all know that we had nothing to do with it. Now it goes on that they are too afraid to rid the village of the Uzumaki scum." A series of Uchiha's spat onto the floor and scowled at the mention of the name. "They are almost as bad as Senju, especially now since the jinchuriki is once again an Uzumaki with the backing of the village. After all of my pleas to kill off the demon child, the council and the 'Hokage' won't listen to me."

"We take control of the village!" One of Sasuke's uncles called out. "Coup d'état! Take the Senju and Sarutobi from office and instill our own! Only then can we Uchiha bring back power to our name!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke shouted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What's wrong with them?!"

The scene changed once again after Fugaku agreed with the plan. Now it came to right after the massacre. Itachi was kneeling in front of Hiruzen with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Sasuke looked away from guilt. For a while Sasuke wanted to kill the man that saved his entire village and the entire world from catastrophe. Itachi looked up to Hiruzen.

"Please…protect Sasuke. Get him help and I beg of you, don't let him be alone." Itachi pleaded. After Itachi received a nod from the aging Hokage, Itachi shunshined from the platform and reappeared in the gates of the village. And for the next few hours in the Tsukuyomi world, the people present watched Itachi hang out with Yakuza's, gangs, drug lords, cartels, human trafficker's, religious nuts, and the most terrifying of them all were the different terrorist groups. Everyone was disgusted with the scene but at least everyone had a sense of delight when Itachi killed every last criminal he was with.

Then the scene changed again and Itachi was a part of the Akatsuki and was recruiting more shinobi for the organization. Sasuke was disgusted and almost threw up when it came to when Orochimaru tried to take Itachi's body. Snakes. Gooey snakes. Sasuke knew that he was going to get nightmares from that. Then it came to probably the most peaceful scene of them all.

"Who are you?" Masaki asked. "A shampoo salesman-" Suddenly Itachi appeared behind her with a kunai at her throat. His sharingan examining her face and chakra signature. Masaki smiled and elbowed Itachi in his gut and sent a high kick sending him flying into a boulder.

"Haha! I remember that!" Kisame shouted loudly while spitting popcorn from his mouth. All eyes turned to the blue skinned man and away from the big movie screen in front of them. Itachi and Masaki put fingers on their lips and shut the blue skinned shark-man up. He shuddered and looked at the screen in silence.

"I am Uchiha Itachi." The voice came from behind her. She ducked when Itachi sent a punch. She looked back to the boulder that she kicked Itachi into and found that instead of a body, they were crows perched on the big rock. "My colleagues and I are here for a little proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

The movie abruptly ended from there and the lights were switch back on and the seats turned back around to face the jinchuriki team. Sasuke then looked to Masaki who now looked somewhat 'bigger' than in the memory played out. Sasuke was about to ask but Masaki beat him to it.

"Sasuke-kun. I may not know you that well, but…I'm your unofficial sister-in-law…and well…you're going to be an uncle." Masaki smiled brightly.

All heads shot to Itachi. The raven haired man smiled and leaned into his chair and put his arm around the beautiful kunoichi sitting next to him. Masaki leaned her head into Itachi's shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The two of them seemed extremely happy, making Naruto and Sasuke forget about all the fact that they were in a Tsukuyomi.

"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted. "I still don't understand. Why are you guys here?"

"We are here for one simple reason." Kisame said.

"To warn you." Tashiaki added.

"And to get you ready, un." Deidara finished.

"Remember what I told you Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "There is a great darkness coming and Uchiha Madara is going to be the one to cause it."

"Isn't he dead?!" Gaara asked in fear.

"Yes. But his impersonator isn't. That impersonator will bring the man to life if you don't act quickly enough." Itachi said. "When the time comes, me and my forces within the Akatsuki will revolt and take him down with you five at our side."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Me and the ones present are in the organization for our own reasons but we all have one thing in common." Tashiaki said. "We want peace. We also found out that we were going to die at some point during all of this. I don't know about you, but if you're going to make a new world order, wouldn't you want to be alive to experience it?"

"We were lied to, and apparently we were the only ones to see through the deceit." Itachi said. "We are also some of the most powerful members of the organization."

"I see…" Roushi said.

"When do we strike?" Naruto asked.

"When the time is right Naruto-kun." Itachi replied. "Well it's time to say goodbyes because we won't be seeing each other for a long time."

The eleven shinobi got up and started conversing with one another getting to know each other better and to get things straightened out. Any misconceptions about their reasons for leaving were flattened and resolved between jinchuriki and Akatsuki.

"So Roushi. Who's with little Kurotsuchi?" Deidara asked. "I kinda miss the little rascal, un."

"She's dating Naruto." Roushi replied. Immediately Deidara grew a devious smile. He marched over to Naruto and slapped his hands on Naruto's face and forced Naruto to face him. Deidara's hand mouths started licking Naruto's cheeks causing the redhead to freak out and sweat.

"Take care of little sis, Kurotsuchi, or you are gunna be a part of my explosive clay mix, un!" Deidara threatened the young Uzumaki-Namikaze. Deidara removed his hands from Naruto's face and laughed when Naruto started freaking out and wiping his face on his haori sleeves. The Tsukuyomi world faded and it came to reveal them in the real world. The Akatsuki members charged out of the building and smashed through a window and out onto the street.

"I need a drink." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito called out. "Here. Masaki left this." Naruto picked up the parchment and punched the wall next to him.

_Senju Tsunade is in Ta no Kuni Naruto-kun. _

_-Masaki_

_A few weeks later…_

Naruto and his team found themselves staring a bar down. After nearly getting lost in the streets of the godforsaken town they were in, they finally found the bar that people pointed them towards. Naruto barged in and started looking for the blonde lady that he spend the duration of nearly two months to find. He smiled when he saw two women who fit the description that he was aiming for.

There was a black haired girl with short hair and held a pig in her arms. That was seated next to a busty, blonde haired woman, who seemed extremely drunk. Naruto plopped down into the seat in front of her and smiled. But he was inwardly frowning. This was his grandmother? She could pass as his big sister or older cousin! Naruto was forced from his muse when he heard the black haired girl calling the blondes name.

"Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama." Shizune shook her teacher sober. "This kid is here for you."

"Listen bo- whoa. Jounin at his age…" Tsunade was amazed. She then looked up from his vest and her eyes shot from her face when she saw his facial features. She gasped when she noticed his hair and hair color. A tear fell from her eye as she continued to examine the child. "W-Who are you…Mina-kun is dead…and so is Kushi-chan…" Tsunade looked at Naruto with a deep glare.

"I am apparently your grandson." Naruto replied.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade asked.

"Yup. The one and onl-" Naruto was grabbed into a hug and was pulled out of his seat and embraced tightly by his grandmother. She started crying into his jounin vest.

"I was told that you were dead…" Tsunade said as she wiped away her tears. "After Minato died and Kushina died…I thought…" Tsunade continued to cry, but then a large explosion shook the restaurant. Soon enough the rest of the team burst through the door and ran up to Naruto and Tsunade. All heads tilted slightly but they shook it off immediately.

"Naruto! Something big is coming." Sasuke said. "I don't think we'll be able to hold it off."

"Understood. What is it?" Naruto suddenly got smashed in the brain by a very vivid vision. Once the vision faded he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his grandmother and Shizune from their seats and jumped through a window. They landed on the street and was immediately bombarded with kunai and shuriken. Five Oto shinobi dropped from above them and landed in front of Naruto. The redhead hunched over and sent out five of his tails and impaled the Oto shinobi like they were nothing.

He looked over to see Sasuke and the rest of the team killing off enemy shinobi and ashigaru like nothing, but they were going to get swarmed if they didn't get out of there fast enough. Naruto sped through hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground. Suddenly ten eagles shot from the seal matrix that spread across the street. Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the summons. Only the Uzumaki Bladesmen could summon eagles.

Tsunade focused chakra into her fist and sent a group of Oto samurai flying into a building. She grabbed Shizune and jumped away as a snake shot for their previous position. Tsunade ducked a flurry of shuriken and forced her fist into another samurai's face, cracking his helmet and rearranging his facial structure. Next to her, Shizune was slicing with her chakra scalpels and was rearranging her victim's nerve endings.

_Three hours later…_

The shinobi were panting and standing on a large pile of bodies. Tsunade was freaking out from the sight of blood, but Naruto brought her out of her slump. They looked around at the carnage. Their group received cuts and burns while the entire Oto attack force lost a good amount of troops, but the problem was, was that Oto was gearing up for a second wave.

"Our mission was to get Tsunade; not to protect Ta no kuni." Naruto sighed. "We're going to have to abandon the country and head back to Konoha."

"Understood Naruto-taichou." Roushi nodded his head.

"Roushi. Make the largest lava wall that you can create." Naruto ordered. "We'll slip out with an army of shadow clones to cover your escape."

_A week later…_

The team arrives in Konoha to heroes praise. Tsunade walking side-by-side with the elite jounin and tokubetsu jounin; Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. People were celebrating the long awaited return of Naruto and his team. Shinobi from their five villages were still in Konoha. They continued to walk down the main street of Konoha and was met at the Hokage tower by Zabuza and Oonoki. In between them was Jiraiya in all of his awesome perverseness. In front of them stood Naruto's three girls.

"We missed you Naruto-kun."

* * *

**So here is the end of chapter 11 and the start and end of the Tsunade arc XD sorry that ending was a little rushed :/ I just didn't have anymore ideas that could make their return any better.**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	12. Departure

**Here is the new and improved Chapter 12 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... T^T**

* * *

Chapter 12: Departure

Upon returning the team went their separate ways. Gaara went home to Suna and Yugito went home to Kumo. Slowly but surely the kage-less forces left Konoha, leaving only Kiri and Iwa in the village to continue repairs. The heroic redhead was quite happy that many of the Iwa shinobi actually found peace with themselves that Minato, their most hated enemy, had actually respected them. Oonoki and Kitsuchi were the most surprised when Naruto revealed everything to them. Seeing as how they were all friends now, Naruto saw no reason to keep it from them.

It has also been over two months since he used his Sutoumu. Two months since he had a premonition. It was weird to him. Foreign. Naruto shrugged and just thought that since he wasn't on any difficult missions that required him to take on enemy shinobi; he just lost any reason to use the doujutsu of his. He usually resorted to simple taijutsu with his tails to help out every once in a while, but even then, nothing felt the same. Normally his doujutsu would come on and give him a glimpse of the future, but recently, it was as if fate was having a 'no-spoilers' policies.

Naruto shrugged and walked aimlessly through the village thinking about what he encountered in Seibu-en. That crazy guy who committed suicide and the warnings from Itachi and his group. Naruto sighed and hoped that nothing got too out of hand and that his girls would be safe. That is if his girls could actually be officially his girls. Focusing on something else, he remembered back to the CRA. Marriages were commonly used for alliances and political reasons. The CRA allowed him to have as many wives as he wants legally. He began to think, what if he was put into the CRA with his girls. He already knew that he and Ino would get married, but damn. 'Three wives.'

Naruto sighed again and put his hands behind his head and continued his aimless walk through the village. To tell the truth, Naruto had no idea where he was going. He just walked wherever his legs took him. People smiled at him as he walked by and he smiled back. Some shop owners gave him free products and called out his name with smiles. Naruto just smiled and waved, not really knowing what to do. Some shinobi came by chasing after Tora the demonic cat. Naruto shook his head and shot his tails out to catch the cat. Once again, shinobi cheered for him. He shrugged and walked off, bumping in Anko and Kakashi while they took a walk together.

Kotetsu and Izumo were eating Dango and waved at the redhead. Naruto's stomach grumbled making him shrug. The redhead turned his direction and headed into the restaurant and took a seat next to his good friends. Naruto suddenly felt this urge to get on their nerves.

"So. Kotetsu, Izumo." Naruto started.

"What is it?" Kotetsu asked.

"How does it feel to have a thirteen year old be of higher rank than you?" the redhead burst into laughter and placed his order for Dango, while leaving his two tablemates flabbergasted by his remark. Naruto laughed even harder when the two eternal chunin, as they were branded, couldn't say anything to him since he was their superior officer. The two shrugged and down casted at the kid. After Naruto received his food he and the two chunin engaged in simple conversation. They were joined by Iruka a few minutes later, and soon enough, Anko had pulled Kakashi into the Dango bar not too long afterwards.

Once Kakashi was added to the little group, one could be one hundred percent sure that Guy would somehow make his way into the group and start going off into his ridiculous challenges. And true to his thoughts, Guy barged into the restaurant wearing his godforsaken eyesore of a jumpsuit. He pushed Naruto out of his seat and kicked Kotetsu from his own. Within the hour the entire restaurant had turned their attention to Kakashi and Guy going at it in a hardcore arm-wrestle with one another. Naruto sighed and turned away, but was immediately grabbed by Guy's mini-me; Rock Lee.

"Naruto-kun! I challenge you to a youthful bout of arm-wrestling!" The bowl cut boy cried out.

"W-What?" Naruto asked, his tails tensing.

"Oh come on! The hero of the leaf being scared of an arm-wrestle?" Some jounin laughed. Naruto grumbled and pulled up a seat and table. All around them people were placing bets on who'd win, pissing Naruto off slightly. Tsunade walked in with money signs in her eyes. Shizune followed behind with a nervous look on her face.

"Come on Gaki! Don't you dare to lose this wrestle!" Tsunade placed twenty thousand ryo on Naruto as the starting bet. The shinobi knew of her reputation as the legendary sucker and immediately switched their bets from the redhead and to the bowl cut kid in green spandex. Kotetsu and Izumo came over to Naruto's arm-wrestle and won a great deal of money from the previous wrestle with Kakashi and Guy. The two bet that the arm-wrestle would be a tie. The two narrowed their eyes at the two kids in front of them getting ready to arm-wrestle. They shrugged and placed a good amount on Naruto.

"Begin!"

The jounin and chunin went at it immediately, leaving no room for error. They put all of their strength into the wrestle. Lee was struggling. He shut his eyes for a quick moment and relived a memory from his father-figure, Guy-sensei. Lee sprang his eyes open with flames burning deep in his irides. He opened him mouth to say something but Naruto took advantage of the kid's break of concentration and slammed Lee's hand into the tabletop, flinging the taijutsu specializing chunin over and onto the floor in a painful thud.

"NOOO!" Everyone present was screaming out with anime tears streaming down their faces. Kotetsu, Izumo and Tsunade went chibi and grabbed Naruto in for a big group hug, all the while dancing in the money they had just won. Naruto looked around awkwardly not really knowing what to do. People that Naruto had respected where on the floor banging their heads on the ground and crying like no tomorrow, while Tsunade and the two eternal chunin were basking in the glory of money. All three of them happened to have dollar signs in their eyes.

'I guess they're going to go to Aragawa or something.' Naruto surmised. He was thinking of some way to get out of the building as quickly and as smoothly as possible. He needed out. Already Lee and Guy were hugging each other with some blindingly terrible sunset genjutsu behind them, all the while, screaming about the power of youth and such. The redhead sighed and looked at the door to see Anko and Kakashi making out like some sort of hormone raging high school teens. Well it was more Anko than Kakashi. Naruto had to admit, the purple haired kunoichi was pretty sexy.

Naruto shuddered at the thoughts of getting attracted to what Kakashi finds attractive and quietly got free of the eternal chunin's and the Hokage's grasp. People were screaming still and started placing bets and such on ridiculous things such as Dango eating, water drinking and even leg wrestling; the leg version of arm wrestling. Naruto couldn't even fathom what that was supposed to mean, but when Lee and Guy broke their genjutsu and hugging scene, they immediately went on to 'leg-wrestle.'

Anko and Kakashi soon started using tongue on each other and Kakashi switched the tables, pushing Anko hard against the door frame, giving Naruto the perfect opening to get the hell out of dodge. Naruto couldn't help but to notice that Anko and slid Kakashi's hand into her skit and other hand up to her chest. Naruto blushed brightly at the thought of them going exhibitionist, but then shivered from hearing the rumors about Anko being quite the screamer.

Naruto quickly slapped himself on his cheeks and his head with his tails to snap himself from those thoughts. He calmly walked onto the street and headed off toward his home. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto started to get paranoid and jumped into an alleyway to make sure that he wasn't being followed. But then he heard it.

"H-Harder Asuma-kun!" The call sounded extremely feminine and familiar. Naruto's face went bright red. He was too terrified to turn around to see what was happening but he had a good idea.

"W-With pleasure…Kurenai-chan!" The sound of clapping skin made Naruto's face heat up. He was so red that he was glowing. Naruto awkwardly walked from the alleyway once they started moaning out each-others names. Naruto didn't dare to turn back and look. No matter how hot Kurenai-sensei may be, Naruto wasn't going to see. Once he walked out onto the street he took off running to go home. He really wanted to get home especially after experiencing the most random chain of events today. He grumbled to himself about Kami screwing with him and whatnot, but stopped when he realized that Kami herself was probably screwing with him.

He hopped off through the rooftops to escape the hell he was experiencing and hoped that being back home with his girls, nothing strange or out of the ordinary would happen. He was happy that he had a small shrine of Amaterasu and Susano'o in his estate. He quickly rounded a corner and Neji and Tenten together on a date of sorts. Naruto sighed knowing that they were the more mentally sane members of team guy and walked up to them for a simple conversation.

"Hey! You guys on a date or someth-" Tenten and Neji's faces got bright red and they immediately broke away from each other and the two of them were stuttering messes. They whistled awkwardly and walked past the boy without making eye contact. Naruto was officially weirded out. He sighed for the umpteenth time and hopped up to the rooftops and headed home.

_At the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate…_

Naruto landed at his gates and smeared some blood onto the gate seal. The seals spread out and glowed a light red hue before receding back into the door and opening up. Naruto entered the compound and smiled. The powerful and wonderful smells of the garden in the courtyard, aided by the smells of food being cooked in the feast hall. He walked forward on the stone path towards the main house and found Konohamaru and his friends playing with some fox kits yipping and jumping around the children. But then it dawned on Naruto. How did the kids get in?

'Ino and the girls probably let them in…' Naruto surmised. He smiled and walked on after waving at the happy children as the gate shut behind him. The cherry blossoms were flying around at this time, giving the gazebo/pagoda in the center of the courtyard a magical look. To Naruto though, the courtyard wasn't even a courtyard; it was a plaza. His estate was larger than most of the clan compounds combined in the village. It was even larger than the Hyuuga compound and as of now, they had over a thousand clansmen. But before that, the Uchiha had an entire neighborhood to themselves.

Naruto looked over to the bathhouse to his right and smiled when he heard giggling and laughing coming from it. He took his time going over to the bathhouse, all the while slowly getting rid of his clothing. He slid the paper door open and headed off toward the sounds, which was coming from the coed hot spring. Naruto opened the door and smiled when Haku, Kurotsuchi and Ino were splashing at each other. Their eyes turned to see Naruto and immediately their eyes went wide and their skin went bright red. Naruto stood in front of them with only a towel covering his more…private areas.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"Are you gunna stand there?" Kurotsuchi added with a sultry voice. Her cheeks burning hot. Naruto smirked and removed the towel revealing his member for his three girls to see. The effects were immediate. Ino, Kurotsuchi and Haku fainted on the spot, with blood pouring from their noses. Naruto blushed from embarrassment and awkwardly sat down into the onsen and looked around. He hoped to get some Icha Icha Paradise fantasies finished, such as a hot and steamy make out scene with three hot girls while being butt naked in an onsen. But it was apparently too good to be true and Naruto had no choice but to sit in the water with no one to talk to since his girls were passed out.

A few moments later though after drifting off to sleep, he felt a hand on his 'area' and snapped awake. He looked to see his three girls with big smiles on their faces. Not to mention the deep blush spread across their cheeks. None of the girls wanted to say anything because there was really in truth, nothing to say. He looked through the clear water to see all three hands on his now thick member. He never remembered it being that big, but Naruto suddenly got a great idea. He channeled some chakra and soon enough, two more Naruto's popped into existence and grabbed a girl. Haku and Kurotsuchi got clones while Ino got the real deal.

Thus began the onsen orgy.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto cleaned himself off with a dry towel in the changing room, well actually, Ino, Haku and Kurotsuchi were cleaning himself off, but it didn't matter to the redhead. The boy smiled and thought back to how it went down. Every detail. And since kage bunshin retained memories and emotions, he went nuts with Ino. It was also their first times having sex like that, or in any way. Good thing too, since Naruto unknowingly was going to be leaving on a three year training trip all across the continent.

"That was…amazing…" Ino smiled with a blush tinting her face. Kurotsuchi shuddered in amazement and grabbed her dry panties and slipped them on. Haku slipped on some pants and a shirt and put her hair up in its normal style with her curly hair splayed across her back. Ino wrapped her hair in a hair tie like usual and let her long hair flow down in the Yamanaka style ponytail. Naruto was now dry and slipped on a shirt and some boxers and a pair of pants.

"You could say that again." Haku laughed. The black haired ice mistress was the first to step from the bathhouse and headed towards the main house for Naruto's room. Kurotsuchi left shortly afterwards with a small smile on her face, leaving Ino and Naruto, the original lovers. Ino smiled at her redhead grabbed him for a simple yet passionate kiss. After pulling apart, Naruto smiled brightly at the girl and noticed that she still had the lock of his hair wrapped around her wrist.

"Come on. Let's head on to the bedroom." Naruto smiled and grabbed his girl tightly and shunshined out of the room and into the courtyard to see the Konohamaru corps asleep with the kitsune sleeping in their arms. The two smiled at them and shunshined away for the master bedroom. They popped in a cloud of smoke and found themselves in the center of his large room. In the bed Haku and Kuro were laying down in provocative poses and smiling like idiots at the tailed redhead.

"Well?" Ino jumped into bed to join the two girls and smiled brightly.

_A few weeks later…_

Naruto awoke with a bright smile especially since this was another really good night sleep that he had awoken from. As usual, Haku was on his chest, Kurotsuchi was on his left and Ino was on his right. The three girls were in deep slumber; their faces relaxed in bliss. The funny thing about it was that they were all naked. Naruto's bed sheets were thrown off of his bed in the midst of their…whatever you want to call it, last night and they were wrapped tightly in his tails.

He sighed at his luck and simply laid there enjoying the moment. But he really wanted to get some training done so he formed a team of shadow clones and randomly chose which one would be the lucky bastard and kawarimi'd with him and the clone took Naruto's place and Naruto was now out of the grasp of his girls. He dispelled the clones still standing after realizing that he needs to get clothes on. He headed over to his large closet, which actually, didn't really have much in it. All that was there was ten copies of his new outfit.

He smiled and slipped on his boxers and put his pants on shortly afterwards. He picked up a shinobi mesh shirt and put it on before zipping up his half black and half orange jacket over the fish net shirt. He picked up his maroon haori and smiled before covering himself in the long coat. He strapped his scrolls on and headed out of the main building for a quick breakfast. Once the boy finished his breakfast he headed out to the training grounds after thanking the servants for everything they've done so far. With Naruto's new found wealth since he was given the bank accounts of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's when he returned with Tsunade, the boy was able to hire compound guards and such.

As a jounin he was surprised that he wasn't given another mission to partake in. It has been weeks since he received a mission. One of his tails went up to scratch his head for him since he was too lazy to lift up his actual arms. But it didn't matter to him since it gave him enough time to perfect the rasenshuriken and the rasenbakudan. Naruto even wanted to test out the thirty extra jutsu's that flowed into his head after unlocking the Sutoumu. It was a saddening thought that he wasn't able to test them out until now, but he was content. The cool thing about the Sutoumu; he could shot the jutsu without using hand seals, and only half of the chakra required for the jutsu.

He entered the training ground and sighed when he found that it was empty. He formed four clones to meditate and gather sage chakra. Two sat down in lotus positions while the other two began to float while still in lotus positions. Naruto, being the sage that he is, could sense the amazing power of Nature chakra flowing out and into his clones bodies, empowering everything around them and himself. With a few weeks of training like this, Naruto had hoped to be able to leave an army of Senjutsu gathering clones and have them dispel one by one whenever he felt that he was going to fail. Even though that would make him extremely over powered against his enemies, and the fact that he felt that it was cheating; Naruto didn't give a damn. He was going to be the greatest kage, if not, shinobi in the history of mankind. He was going to protect everything precious to him, no matter the cost.

Naruto channeled some of Kura's chakra and spawned at least fifty clones. With the more potent chakra of Kura, the clones were more durable and could withstand more than what the normal shadow clone could. Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed a three pronged kunai from his pouch and charged forward. The clones followed suit and immediately began to think of ways that they could beat their creator.

With the help of the fox Senjutsu flowing through his chakra coils, Naruto quickly activated the Sutoumu and evaded a quick punch from a clone. He sent off a blast of wind from his right eye, and sent electrocuted water from his left, completely incapacitating the clone in less than a second. Naruto flipped over to dodge a flurry of kunai and shuriken. Once the redhead landed, a large barrage of tails shot out towards him. He jumped back and weaved in between each attack while lunging forward with elongated kunai.

He jumped back in a mid-air back flip and reached into his holsters and thanked Tenten for some advice on how to do the sealing techniques and pulled out a scroll. The seals lightened and shot out hundreds of three pronged kunai and shuriken towards the boy's attackers. When Naruto landed he blocked a lunge attack from one of his more vicious clones. The clone swung around and bashed Naruto across the chest with a combined tail attack with another clone. Naruto was rocketed into a boulder, cracking it immediately.

"Shit…that hurt…" Naruto grumbled and rubbed his most likely bruised chest. He felt around and felt his ribs moving.

'**Kit. Your clone hit you a little too hard.**' Kura told him while snickering. '**It broke three ribs the moment it hit you.**'

'Damn.' Naruto shrugged and jumped to his feet to see that there were still at least twenty-five clones remaining.

He drew out his newest addition to his arsenal; trench knives. They had the same design as Asuma's since it was Asuma who had given them to him as a jounin promotion gift. He channeled his chakra into the blades and they immediately increased in length. Naruto took a moment to gauge his situation. Apparently the clones had formed teams and they were being led by clones that had a little too much Kyuubi chakra for breakfast. Naruto mentally facepalmed himself when his clones started pulling out trench knives as well; each one giving him a sly look.

'Well shit.' Naruto groaned. 'What the hell is up with my clones today?' The boy charged forward anyway with his knuckle blades held back. The first clone came into his immediate vicinity, and Naruto went in for a flying swallow. The attack connected and sliced the head off the clone and dispelled it immediately. With his momentum continuously carrying him forward, Naruto punched and slashed the chakra enhanced blade across the face of a few clones in a wide right hook arc. The clones dispelled, but once they did, Naruto was swarmed by knuckle blades that sliced through his haori and jacket. He was quite happy that his shinobi mesh shirt did its job and protected his body from slashes and stabs, but the damn thing only covered his torso. His hands and forearms started receiving the brunt of the attacks, and soon enough, Naruto began to sport hundreds of deep slashes into his body. Just as things were getting tough, Naruto shot his tails out with each tip of the tails holding rasenbakudan.

_Boom!_

The nine explosive bombs dispelled large groups of clones and sent the remaining five into the forest surrounding the training ground. Naruto's concentration was placed solely on his clones, because of this; he didn't notice his growing crowd of spectators. Naruto collapsed onto the ground and dispelled two of his Senjutsu clones, receiving the Toad sage mode and the Eagle sage mode. The dark maroon eye shadow formed and his Sutoumu suddenly gained extreme clarity. Majestic feathered wings shot from his back giving him the aura and silhouette of an angel. Many girls blushed or fainted from such a heroic sight. Naruto didn't even notice his girls standing amongst the crowd. All three of them smiling brightly at their man.

"That's all you got?!" Five Naruto's growled out and jumped form the thick foliage. They too felt the effects of dispelling Senjutsu gathering clones. Naruto, the original Naruto, smiled at the challenge and got down into a fighting stance. The five, triple-senjutsu enhanced Naruto's, surrounded the original and eyed their opponent cautiously. They knew that if they weren't careful, that this entire fight could end up, as just them beating each other up with invisible forces and dodging like maniacs to the point that _all _of them would use up their senjutsu chakra.

They all charged at the same time, three sticking to the ground, while the other two took to the air. Naruto ducked at the last moment when the ground based attacks came. But once he got to the ground, he was pelted with blasts of wind. The original redhead growled and grabbed one of his clones by the neck, but the clone popped into a cloud of smoke and came to reveal a log in its place. Naruto threw the log at the other two ground based clones, that they dodged easily.

Naruto barrel rolled forward to dodge a series of lightning strikes and wind blasts, before turning over and sending his own barrage. He pushed himself off the ground after successfully throwing his airborne opponents off their game and punched one of the clones using the kawazu kumite, he bashed one of his clones in the face with enough force to cause it to dispel. Naruto jumped through the smoke with his knuckle blades ready and punched forward for another senjutsu punch, but his leg was grabbed by a tail, causing him to fall flat onto his face.

The redhead groaned before looking up. His blasted airborne clones started forming rasenbakudan in each hand. Naruto rolled over and had unknowingly dodged an axe kick from one of his clones. The clone was about to send another kick to him, but Naruto punched for the clones leg and sliced through its shin, completely cutting its leg in half. The clone fell down screaming in pain. The real Naruto sat up and dodged a crazy mixture of lightning and wind jutsu. The airborne clones were peeved by this and swooped down, before Naruto could finish off his legless clone.

"Bring it!" Naruto sidestepped the incoming clones and jumped up taking to the air as well. His wings flapping softly in the air above. He glared at his two counterparts and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled at his clones and held out his right hand and formed a perfect rasengan. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponents as they did the same. "You know…I've always wondered what would happen if I clashed a rasengan with a rasengan."

The two clones smiled at their creator and nodded their heads. They got ready and sped forward, with the Sutoumu in their eyes giving them both speed and power with each thrust. Their three rasengan clashed causing a massive explosion to ring off through the sky. Everyone gasped at the show of power. Everyone raised their hands to shield their eyes from the bright light that ensued from the explosion. Once it cleared though, it came to reveal two Naruto clones still airborne, and a falling Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The boy landed on the ground in a pained thud. The three remaining clones descended onto the boy and raised their weapons to kill Naruto, but the boy smirked.

**"Bunshin daibakuha!"** The three clones pinning the 'real' Naruto down went wide eyed.

_BOOM!_

The explosion dispelled two of them immediately while leaving one of them still alive. Somehow. Naruto jumped from the trees and dispelled the last two sage mode clones and evenly dispersed the power between himself and the last clone. The two of them were staring each other down with absent expressions. They glared at each other, but it wasn't out of anger, it was a challenge. The two of them formed a normal rasengan, but they started stuffing it with wind and wind chakra. Soon enough the winds picked up and started blowing everywhere. Blades formed on the spinning ball of chakra.

**"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** The two dashed for each other and rammed the two attacks into each other. The effects were felt in the Hokage tower, shaking Tsunade from her seat and sending Zabuza to the floor. The two of them looked up to see Oonoki floating like he always did. It was annoying to the two of them, but they shrugged it off and left the building to see what caused the explosion.

The two were blasted back by the attack and immediately followed up by throwing a shuriken at each other. As if reading each other's minds (They're the same person) they sped through the same hand seals at the same speed. Suddenly, the one shuriken multiplied into one hundred. Naruto and the clone narrowed their eyes and pulled out a kunai and started deflecting the shuriken that didn't collide with others in mid-flight. Once the area between them was clear of flying shuriken, Naruto and his clone threw their kunai at each other at the same time, deflecting their attacks in mid-air.

Once that happened, Naruto sent a series of lightning strikes down onto his clone, but he quickly dodged and evaded every attempt at him. The clone got annoyed and used his own Sutoumu to deflect some of the lightning strikes with blasts of wind and turned his attention to Naruto. The clone dashed forward, using his wings to carry him in a floating manner and sent a punch for Naruto. The original sidestepped his redheaded doppelganger and slapped his hand, which had a rasengan, into the back of the clone and sent the being into the ground face first, with a rasengan drilling into its back. The thing that annoyed Naruto though, was the fact that it was too easy. And just as he'd suspected, the clone popped away and it came to reveal a log that the rasengan was drilling into instead of a clone.

With little to no time to waste, the clone burst from the shadows and lodged its fist into Naruto's cheek, but the original redhead dodged with no problem. But then he remembered the trick about senjutsu, so he set up a defensive senjutsu barrier taught to him by the fox sages. It was similar to what Yoko does when she gets into her defensive lotus meditation stance. The clone went wide eyed and growled at an insane level of ferality. The clone sent a knee for Naruto's gut, but the redhead blocked it with his own knee and sent a head butt for the clone, knocking it back.

Naruto charged forward with his fist cocked back and smashed it into the clones face, but the clone blocked it with the same senjutsu wall used in the kitsune sage mode. The redhead sighed knowing that this fight had gone on for too long and growled with the same feral intensity. Naruto sped forward and tackled the clone into the protruding shuriken blades in the ground.

Tsunade and the Kage were impressed with his strategizing. It turned out that the shuriken were set up for Naruto to use at a later time when his opponent was angered or emotionally compromised. It also helped that the clone thought the exact same thought process as the original did. When Tsunade was relayed the information of the fight so far, she thought Naruto was just being a pansy and dragging on the fight for a good show, but now that Naruto had stabbed nearly two hundred sharp shuriken blades into the back of a clone; his clone no less, had to be commended.

The real Naruto got onto his knees and pulled out a kunai and dug the blade into the neck of the clone. The clone gurgled out some blood but then dispelled leaving only Naruto in the center of the training field. He panted from exhaustion. His toad sage mode wore off and the maroon eye shadow receded. His wings soon crumpled up and disappeared into dust. Naruto felt the back of his haori and groaned when he realized that there were two large holes in his haori, jacket and shinobi mesh shirt. Kami just loved making Naruto loose his upper clothing. Naruto still hadn't processed the large crowd still watching and turned around to head to Ichiraku, but stopped mid step when he finally realized that he was being watched.

The people started to cheer and scream out Naruto's name. Naruto looked confused and gave everyone a strange look. The people were smiling brightly at his performance. Tsunade and the Kage were hands down, impressed. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and gave him a warm smile. She looked at him and reached behind her neck and raised her necklace over her head and placed it around Naruto's. The redhead was dumbfounded and stared with wide eyes at his baa-chan.

"That necklace is the necklace of your great-great-great grandfather; Senju Hashirama. The Shodaime Hokage." Tsunade smiled brightly at the boy. "That necklace is proof that you will become Hokage one day. I've been hearing so many stories about how you claimed that you'd become Hokage one day…and I have to say."

"You're kage material, boy." Oonoki smiled.

Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide when she heard her grandfather actually compliment someone younger than he was. Her grandfather turned to her and gave a small smile of approval to both Naruto and her. Seiko the cute purple fox kit was yipping in happiness and charged for Naruto along with Yoko and Fujika. Naruto was wide eyed at what the two Kage's had just told him. Zabuza merely smiled and nodded his head in agreement. The three fox kits tackled the boy onto the ground and soon enough his three girls followed suit. After that, the konoha nine charged for him and tackled him to the ground and started cheering for the redhead. Who could blame them? The performance was just purely amazing.

_Two months later…_

With the reconstruction of Konoha still underway and the village finally getting back onto its feet, Tsunade and the Kage's felt that it was prime time to fill in the Uzumaki-Namikaze and his girls of their predicament for the coming future, but not only that, The land of sound had a large military base nearby in the land of grass. Tsunade was getting nervous and was receiving a flow of rather disturbing reports of Sound shinobi trying to make their way into Kita-no-honou. Tsunade sighed as she looked over the recent reports of the reconstruction and found that a large part of the village had just collapsed, forcing the reconstruction schedule to be pushed back further. But that was the least of her problems.

"Tsunade-hime. My network has just informed me that the Akatsuki are on the move and that they are apparently building an army." Jiraiya said as he relayed the information. "Not only that, but the recently elusive, Land of Sound, is apparently backing the Akatsuki. If this continues then it will be a full blown war. The only problem is that no one truly knows where the land of sound actually is. Some say it's far off the coast of Kaminari no Kuni, but others say its Kusa no Kuni."

"We won't be able to do anything unless they make the first move. I highly doubt that Oto will make a move any time soon, especially since I've been sending the Konoha 11 on nonstop B and A-ranked search and destroy missions." Tsunade sighed. "But even then, I doubt that it'll make any form of difference."

"Only time will tell Hokage-dono." Zabuza said as he and Oonoki pointed out some potentially dangerous targets if not handled properly, on a map to some jounin's. "Besides. When are we going to tell the little runt about the proposal?"

"When he gets back from his mission on the border in Azuma no honou." Tsunade answered. "They should be on their way home, if they're not back already."

_A few minutes later…_

"Baa-chan! We're home!" Sasuke and Naruto called out happily. Tsunade grew a tick mark and hurled two scrolls at the two boys. The scrolls bonked them across the head and sent them flying through the walls. The foreigners of the platoon were worried for the two boys' well-being, but they were immediately calmed down when they were told that it happened all the time. The two idiots crawled up and walked over to Tsunade with large bruises on the side of their heads.

"Idiots." The Hokage huffed. "Anyway. Turn in the mission report later Naruto-kun. Haku, Ino, Kurotsuchi and Naruto are to stay for now. Everyone else leave." Tsunade ordered. Everyone bowed and headed out of the office door, leaving the four kids and three Kage's and a sannin.

"What do you need Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. His tails were loose. His eyes looked around with an aloof expression. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ino's father, Yamanaka Inoichi. Badass in his own right and close friend of Naruto's father. Inoichi stood over next to the Kage's and Jiraiya with Tsunade still seated behind her desk.

"You four are here for a specific reason. Can you guess what it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Uhm…" There was a moment of silence that reigned over the four kids.

"As you can see, the five great shinobi nations are in the middle of a time of uncertainty and confusion. Many of the nations don't know where they stand with one another." Tsunade started. "As you can see, Iwa- Our worst enemy is still here to help us. Oh by the way, Nice red hair bracelet Kurotsuchi." Naruto looked down to see that all three girls had a lock of Naruto's red hair wrapped around their wrists. The redhead blushed and turned back to Tsunade with a bright foxy grin. "Anyway. Kiri was actually neutral towards us and had no reason to help us fight off the invasion; but they did."

"Even though the alliances between our nations aren't official, there is one way to make sure that it will never break." Tsunade paused for dramatic effect. "Marriage."

"H-Huh?" Naruto's eyes went wide. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Naruto. Since you are the descendant of the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju clans, you are as Noble as Nobility in Konoha and Hi no Kuni as a whole gets. Despite the fact that the Namikaze didn't originate here, they are still counted as Nobility." Tsunade said. "You will be the one to marry a girl from both Iwa and Kiri, and to strengthen ties with Konoha, you will be marrying a girl from our own village."

All four kids paled. Naruto didn't want to get separated from these three. They didn't want to lose him either.

"The girls will be of the Mizukage's and Tsuchikage's choice, as well as My own." Tsunade gave Naruto a smirk. A smirk that the redhead didn't catch, good thing Ino caught on. "Now then. I already have my choice of bride for Naruto. What about you two?"

"Aye. I do." Zabuza smiled at the Hokage. Oonoki nodded his head and gave a smug smirk to Tsunade. All four kids in front of them were shaking in their shinobi sandals. The Hokage was surprised that they didn't even catch on yet to what she was saying. So after a few moments of silence it came time for Tsunade to tell her lucky jounin the great news.

"Yamanaka Ino. You will be married to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to strengthen ties to the clan." Tsunade said breaking the powerful silence. Ino gasped and turned beet red and jumped into Naruto's arms and wrapped her own around his neck.

"Momochi Haku. You are to be married to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to strengthen ties between Kirigakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato." Zabuza brightened up when he saw his daughter squeal in delight and grab onto Naruto as well, slightly breaking the redheads balance.

"Kurotsuchi. You are to be married to-"

"HELL YEAH!" Kurotsuchi tackled Naruto to the ground and started planting kisses on his neck and cheeks. The other two proceeded to do the same, leaving Naruto with almost no air to take in. All four were bright red with embarrassment when they finished. They looked up to the smiling Kage's. Zabuza and Oonoki were elated to see their precious girls happy. Zabuza more so than Oonoki since Oonoki was Oonoki. After a few moments of happiness, everything died down to silence.

"Now that, that's over. You will be wed when Naruto returns from his three year training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin." Tsunade sighed. "Now that all of the plans have been made, get out of here so we can continue going over more important stuff."

_A month later…_

The reconstruction of the village was completed, leaving no trace of the battle that had taken place not too long ago. Iwa and Kiri shinobi had taken a liking to the place, its populace and shinobi forces. Naruto for one, was enjoying his girlfriends in more ways than one. It was almost time for Naruto to leave on his training trip, so Naruto's fiancés wanted to do something special. Well it was actually a scene enacted by the three for Naruto from the Lost Island edition of the Icha Icha paradise series. When Naruto first realized where it came from, he thought they were going to kill him, but instead they wanted to thank him for giving them the ideas.

Putting aside the redhead's personal life, he and team seven amazed Tsunade and her Kage counterparts. They only heard stories of how they handled themselves, but seeing as how the three finished their third S-ranked mission just this day, they had to believe everything about these kids. It was just amazing. It also just so happened, that Sasuke and Naruto were on the verge of unlocking the next stage of their doujutsu. For Naruto; the Boufuu-me. Jiraiya told everyone that it would grant the Namikaze the ability to use Ranton jutsu. For Sasuke; the Mangekyou Sharingan. At first everyone was weary of the idea, but Sasuke easily calmed the group down by stating the fact that he was going to unlock it through training; not through the traditional, kill-your-best-friend way of the Uchiha.

Everything was calm and quiet for the time being. A few days past since their third S-ranked and they were given another S-rank to fulfill. Team seven had to assassinate a daimyo in Nanbu-en, while leaving no trace of Konoha's involvement and leave evidence to blame Oto no Kuni for the death. They had to assassinate everyone in the castle. Servants, Maids, Children, Women, Concubines, Wives; everyone. Tsunade worried about it at first, but had to agree to it anyway knowing how corrupt things were getting down there.

They were given the mission a few days ago, right after they finished their third S-ranked mission, and if they care about records, then they would already be on their way from the south and already at the gates by now. Four S-ranked missions completed in a week, was unheard of in the shinobi world, unless you were truly a work of shinobi art. Tsunade sighed and looked out the window towards the village. It was nice and peaceful. The Kage's chose to rest for the time being, leaving her in the office by herself. Jiraiya was, of course, at the hot springs peeking and such. The busty blonde shook her head in disgust and looked out even further, but frowned deeply when she saw it.

Smoke was raising high from the Uchiha compound. A great fire could be seen from her office, but the strange thing, was that no one was coming to calm down the fire. Tsunade looked out to the gate and saw Team seven charging through the rooftops with team ten right behind them. Sasuke's face was filled with fear and looked distraught.

_With the teams…_

Naruto jumped up into the air with Ino at his side. With the Sutoumu activated, he sent off large blasts of water to douse the massive flames growing in the compound. Ino sped through hand seals and sent a calm and weak blast of water into the Uchiha district, dousing some of the more dangerous flames. Sasuke and the rest jumped down from the buildings and ran into the compound to save whatever Sasuke needed to save. But once they entered, a flurry of kunai flew from one of the buildings and nearly killed Sasuke. The black haired Uchiha jumped back and hurled his own attack in the direction of the assault.

"Scatter!" The group jumped away and spread out through the large compound. From the house that Sasuke had attacked, came a man with a cloak covering his body that wielded a katana. The man charged forward and slashed down onto Sasuke, but the more agile sharingan wielder sidestepped the attack and sent a punch into the man's gut. Sasuke paled slightly when he saw that it had no apparent effect. He backed up and kicked at the assassin's own kick and forced him back.

In another part of the compound Sakura was encountered by a rather manly kunoichi. She narrowed her eyes and punched forward knocking the hideous lady back and into the fountain in the center of the compound. The girl jumped back to gain some distance and held her right wrist and channeled chakra. Lightning sparked to life and crackled with each second. Sakura smiled at the assassin, but frowned when the assassin lowered her mask to reveal her mouth had been sliced open into a permanent smile. Sakura was horrified but didn't show it.

The pink haired girl charged forward with her hand held out with lightning forcing debris off the ground and into the air. Sakura was about to plunge the chidori into the assassin, but the lady kawarimi'd with a piece of rubble, causing Sakura to stab through rock and wood. The pink haired tokubetsu jounin shrugged and back flipped to meet her opponent for a bout of taijutsu.

Near the entrance of the compound, Nara and Akimichi were fighting an unknown enemy. One was able to suck away chakra while the other was able to stretch his limbs around and constrict certain parts of the body. Mr. Fantastic went up against Chouji while Shikamaru was taking on the sucker. Shikamaru ducked and somersaulted over to his right to dodge a kunai attack and a fire jutsu from his opponent, while Chouji struggled to keep Mr. Fantastic away from him.

**"Baika no jutsu!" **Chouji expanded and started spinning violently. **"Nikudan Sensha!**

**"** The boy shot forward towards the stretchy man, but he dodged it easily. Chouji spun around and zoomed for the bendy man once again, but he shot his arms around and wrapped them around the rolling ball of destruction and hurled him towards Shikamaru, knocking the both of them into a wall segment surrounding the compound.

"Too easy." Mr. Fantastic laughed.

"Oh really?" A feminine voice called out. The two didn't deem the voice a threat, until they felt the chakra spike. **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" **

_With Naruto…_

The redhead was dealing with three assassins that came from nowhere after he finished putting out the raging fires in the Uchiha compound. One charged in with a massive battle scythe, but Naruto bent over and dodged the wide slash and attacked with a ninjato, but before the attack could connect, one of the other assassins slashed down and snapped the blade in half, leaving Naruto to fight back with Kunai and his knuckle blades.

A large chain with a dagger attached to one end flew at him, forcing the boy to rethink his strategy. Just before the chain could be pulled back to its wielder, Naruto used one of his tails to grab onto the chain and pulled the weapon from the assassin. He spun around while pulling on the chain. The strange thing was that the assassin came with the chain and swung around in mid-air while Naruto dealt with the other two assassins.

The boy bent back to dodge yet, another slash from the scythe wielding assassin. Naruto found his opening and grabbed his trench knives and started punching forward with wind chakra oozing off the blades. One of the assassin's came too close and was sliced open by the extremely sharp wind chakra at the end of the blade. The assassin fell over dead within a moment from blood loss, leaving Naruto with the chain wielding assassin and scythe man.

_With Sasuke…_

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"** The Uchiha sent a massive ball of fire at the assassin, burning off his cloak and soon enough, his skin. Sasuke smiled and channeled more chakra into the attack. But once the flames died down, it revealed a pale skinned man with the symbol for Otogakure stitched into his torso. There were cuts and scars in the shape of the eighth note all over his body. His mouth was sewn shut and his cheeks were cut open with holes with the shape of an eighth note.

Sasuke backed away, but the man reappeared behind Sasuke and kicked him forward and into a building. Sasuke grumbled and rolled over only to get kicked in the chest and thrown across the compound and landed in the fountain. Once the Uchiha stood up he watched as Sakura plunged a chidori into her opponent's chest, spraying blood into the fountain. But then Sasuke realized something. The fountain was already bloody.

He looked into the water and found three familiar faces. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. But it was only their heads in the water. Sasuke started looking around and activated his sharingan. He eyed the compound and started to hyperventilate. All over the walls and floors and doors, in Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon's blood, was graffiti.

_You have been marked by Sound. _

_Death will find you._

_You cannot hide from the snake._

Sasuke shut his eyes as tears began to fall. His breath became heavy and labored as he started to piece everything together. The Konohamaru corps was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were murdered for entering and the bastards from sound used their blood as a means to write their messages in the compound and set fire to his family's home to get his attention. They were after the Uchiha. Sasuke breathed harder and harder. His opponent was taking his time heading over to the Uchiha and Haruno. But there was a sudden blast of energy that shot from the fountain.

**"AMATERASU!"** Sasuke shot his eyes open to reveal a new shape in his eyes; three red intersecting ellipses, while the rest of his irides were black. He had unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. Black flames plowed through the air and landed onto the terrified assassin of Sound. The man fell back and screamed out in pain and fear as the flames began to eat through his skin and bone. He struggled to get rid of the flames, but to no avail. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and back down to the three dead academy students. Sasuke broke down and began to cry.

_With Naruto…_

**"Fuuton: Rasenbakudan!"** Naruto rammed an explosive rasengan into the chain wielding assassin after pulling onto the chain. The rasengan drilled into the man's gut and entered his stomach. There the compressed wind chakra exploded outwards and completely tore the man in half. His upper half flying high into the sky, while his lower half was thrown down into the ground, whilst spilling blood all over Mr. Fantasic's face.

Naruto back flipped off of the building and pulled down on the chain and swung the bodiless torso down onto the scythe wielding assassin. The body was sliced in half, giving Naruto a chain weapon. Once Naruto landed onto the ground he snapped around and hurled a three pronged kunai out at the sucker assassin. The man easily dodged it, but he didn't watch his surroundings. A well-aimed laser came out and burned through his face, killing the shinobi instantly.

Naruto swung the blade end of the chain about and slashed the cheek of the stretchy man, making the assassin reassess the situation. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. The redhead was looking smug. It kinda pissed him off when Naruto was more agile that he himself was, when Naruto wore a haori with three scrolls strapped to his back. His jounin vest also seemed to piss off Mr. Fantastic.

Ino had the man in her trap and sped through a few quick hand seals and aimed at the man with a small smirk.

**"Ninpou:** **Tōgai Bakuhatsu!"** The man's eyes widened behind his dark glasses, right before his head exploded. Ino grunted and looked away as brain matter and skull fragments rained down onto the torn up street. She looked around and found that there were a few impact craters here and there, with a large hole in a nearby building. Naruto shouted out and jumped up after realizing that there was still one more enemy to deal with.

Just as the redhead took air, he was smashed back down into the ground by the blunt end of the scythe. Naruto landed on his feet and gripped his chest in pain. His tails were tensed and ready to attack. His finger nails elongated and his eyes grew light as the Sutoumu came to full life. The scythe assassin looked at them with blank expressions.

"Take this!" A blast of electrocuted water shot forward and smashed the man into a light post and through into a building. Naruto sped through hand seals and shot off a barrage of both water and wind bullets. The attacks tore through the building and started tearing through the soft skin of the assassin and through his bones. The man barged through the building with his scythe swinging wildly and brought it down upon Naruto.

The redhead stepped forward to dodge and punched forward with a trench knife wielded. The blade cut through the target's guts. Ino even sent a laser into the man's chest to slow him down. The redhead growled and pushed harder, tearing the blade through his torso and into his abdominal muscles and organs. Naruto slashed outwards, causing the assassin's guts to spill out onto the street. Blood sprayed onto Naruto's face.

"Fuck…" Naruto gasped. He gripped his chest slightly and groaned in pain. His ribs ached and felt broken, but he knew something else was up. The two teams that came to the compound were reinforced by a few jounin and chunin. Kotetsu and Izumo gasped at the carnage dealt to the area. Ino led a limping Naruto into the compound only to see a wailing Sasuke, while Sakura tried to comfort him. Once the two made it to the fountain, Naruto soon enough turned into an emotional wreck like his brother.

_A few weeks later…_

Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were buried. Their eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. For the past few weeks since the Uchiha Compound incident, as it was known, neither boy said a thing to anyone or anything. They walked and acted like ghosts. Not only that, but assassination attempts started rising against Sasuke and Naruto. Ever attempt ended like the Uchiha Compound incident. Someone close to them would get hurt or worse…die. There was an attempt on Naruto that ended in complete failure when the assassins tried to kill Kurotsuchi for being there. The girl fucking melted them.

Jiraiya shook his head. His two grandsons were wallowing in self-pity and depression. Jiraiya couldn't blame them for what they were feeling, but he didn't want another Tsunade to form. Depression did terrible things to everyone around them, not just themselves. The old man sighed to himself as the two jounin left the funeral to head to the training field. After much debate and other arguments, Jiraiya had decided that he was going to take both, Naruto and Sasuke on the training trip. He needed to keep Sasuke safe from the Land of Sound and the Akatsuki. Jiraiya even had a feeling that Sasuke would be the one to sign the toad summoning scroll as well as Naruto.

But just as Jiraiya finished explaining everything to both Sasuke and Naruto, and to the councils and Kage's; Jiraiya felt a great foreboding feeling wash over him. It felt dangerous. His Kaze-me didn't even give him a vision of the future.

* * *

_Somewhere in an unknown destination…_

It was a silent trek into the cave network within the mountain. At the black haired man's sides were four shinobi of varying power and strength. The most powerful was a white haired man with the cursed seal of earth on his chest, visible for all to see; while the least powerful was the largest with a simple cursed seal. In the center of the group was a man with pale white skin with long flowing black hair. At his side was another companion with large round rimmed glasses.

They found a large door and opened the door to reveal a massive room with smaller rooms and a second level with hallways and openings in the walls. At the far end of the wall was a large throne of sorts with nearly two hundred steps. Sitting on the steps were the most powerful members of the Akatsuki, with a man with a spiral mask sitting at the top in an elaborate and golden chair. Above the chair was a large black flag with a blood red cloud in the center.

All around Orochimaru were shinobi of all nations, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. In one corner were some of the more dangerous members of the Akatsuki with zanbato's, signifying that they are AWOL Rounin of the Mist. In another corner side of the room were dirty and not so respectful members of the organization. They were smoking and drinking like frat boys at a university. They fought each other just for the hell of it. They raped women in that corner and had prostitutes of varying ages from eleven to twenty years of age. But the only side that made Orochimaru worry was more 'religious' sect of the Akatsuki.

For some strange reason, Jashinists from all over the continent, banded together and joined up with the Akatsuki, bolstering their forces by thirty percent. In that corner, they'd take the over used whores and kidnapped women and sacrificed them to their god in droves. Even though they placed scent negation seals all around their side of the base, the sight of so many corpses even made Orochimaru's stomach churn. From his long experience with shinobi, he'd never met a group of talented shinobi as insane and disturbed as them.

As the group continued forward through the large room, they were immediately the target of stares and whatnot. Shinobi glared at the sound shinobi. Suddenly three Suna shinobi walked up and got in their way. Kimimaro glared and charged forward, slicing them to pieces before they could do any damage to them. This caught Tobi's attention from his throne.

Kimimaro then activated the second level of the cursed seal. His skin darkened and bones started protruding from his body. He started looking like a bony dragon with wings of bones and a tail to finish it off. The Kaguya forced his spine out of his skin and pulled it out from his body and wielded it like a sword. Tayuya looked around with narrow eyes.

"Look at this sexy redheaded bitch." One of the Iwa shinobi said in a sneer. "I bet she'll be one hell of a fuck."

Tayuya growled and started playing a tune in her flute. The shinobi behind her fell down and started screaming in pain. Her cursed seal activated and went straight to the second stage. The simple tune started to cause excruciating pain to her targets. Blood poured from their eyes, ears, noses and mouths. Their eyes rolled into their heads, before their brain exploded and flowed from the different exits of their heads. Tayuya smirked when the shinobi began to back away from the sound shinobi.

"Orochimaru." Tobi called out. "What the hell do you want, Otokage."

"A proposition for the Akatsuki." Orochimaru slithered up to the throne, but was immediately met by the different blades of the Akatsuki lieutenants. Deidara and Kakuzu were at the throne with their jutsu's ready. Kisame, Seishiro, Hidan and Shojiro had their blades placed at the snake's neck. Itachi and Masaki had their Konbijutsu ready. Tashiaki and a Sasori had their weapons held steady. The pale skinned shinobi smiled brightly and gave Tobi a little smile.

"Stand down." Tobi said. Suddenly, a headless body was hurled into the air and landed onto the steps. All eyes looked down to see his sound shinobi tearing through the cannon fodder sent in. The Akatsuki lieutenants backed away and took their seats on the steps of the throne, leaving Orochimaru with Tobi. "So what is this proposition?"

"You want world domination right?" Tobi nodded his head and eyed Orochimaru with a calculating eye. "You need an army for such a goal."

"How do you intend to supply me an army?" Tobi asked, already getting bored with the conversation.

"Easy. You will not only have the forces of the five hidden villages of Oto no Kuni at your disposal, but you will have a massive army of fodder to use." Orochimaru smiled brightly. "Call Zetsu down here."

As if on cue, the Venus fly-trap maw opened up from the ground to reveal the half black and half white body of the artificial human named Zetsu. Orochimaru gave Tobi a look and reached into his pouch. The snake sannin came back to reveal six syringes, filled with different colored substances. Red, blue, purple, grey, brown and white. Tobi nodded his head, and Orochimaru rammed the syringes into the white half of Zetsu.

If there were any effects, then the two wouldn't know. After a few minutes, Orochimaru ordered Zetsu to do his sporulation jutsu. At first the two Akatsuki members were confused. Zetsu shook his head and went ahead to do it anyway. He expected halves to be formed like normal, but he was in for a surprise.

Zetsu threw out six seeds in total. Each seed was a different color. From the red seed, rose a full bodied Zetsu clone with red spikes coming off of its upper torso. From the blue seed rose another full bodied clone, but its spikes were blue. For the purple seeds, the same thing, except purple spikes. Zetsu and Tobi were amazed at this new ability. Tobi quickly reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of kunai and shot them out towards the different Zetsu.

The red Zetsu sped through hand seals and shot fire from its mouth and melted the kunai; the blue Zetsu blasted its kunai away with a water bullet; the purple Zetsu shot a lightning bolt from its hands; the brown Zetsu formed earth fists and punched its kunai away; and the last Zetsu grabbed the kunai in mid-air and threw it back to Tobi, while Tobi used Kamui to send the kunai into another dimension. The masked shinobi smiled when he found that he was right about the colors.

"Now. What's in it for you Orochimaru?"

* * *

_A few miles away from Konoha…_

Sasuke was called over to Jiraiya during their break in the forest of Seibu-en. They were on their way to Sunagakure for some wind manipulation and extra training for extreme weather conditioning. But there was something that he wanted to be done for the Uchiha. The kid needed a summoning contract, and Jiraiya felt that the toad was the one for him.

"Sign here next to Naruto's name." Sasuke nodded his head and bit his thumb. Blood trickled out as Sasuke drew his name out onto the scroll. Once he finished he drew the Uchiha crest under his name. He looked over to Naruto and found that the boy had drawn both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan crests. Sasuke walked away from Jiraiya and sped through some hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Smoke shot out from underneath the Uchiha. He rose a hundred feet into the air. Once the smoke cleared out, he found himself on the head of a giant teal toad with two swords on its back.

"**So you must be the new summoner.**" The toad said. "**I am Gamahiro. Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san.**"

"Pleasure is mine!" Sasuke smiled. "So…what happens now?"

"**If you can stay on my head for the duration of the time, then I will be your personal summon.**" Gamahiro replied.

"Wait! What do you-" Gamahiro took off, hopping through the forest, with all of its amazing sizing while Sasuke clung to whatever surface he could for dear life.

"Come on Naruto. Join him." Jiraiya said to the redhead picking his nose. "You need to get some extra training with the toads anyway."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he sped through hand seals. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **Naruto rose a hundred feet as well and found himself on the head of Gamabunta; the toad boss.

"**Well, Well, Well. Isn't it the great Fox, Toad and Eagle Sage.**" Gamabunta laughed. "**To what do I owe the honor?**"

"Training like what Sasuke is receiving." Naruto replied meekly.

"**Gotcha.**" Gamabunta took off into the sky, catching more air in his jump than what the heavier Gamahiro could get.

Jiraiya sat on the head of Gamaken while drinking some sake and writing the newest edition to his series, all the while, laughing to himself.

"This is going to be an interesting three years."

* * *

**So here is the chapter before the timeskip :D Enjoy xD**

**btw REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi **


	13. Homecoming

**So here is the start of the more realistic Shippuden timeline!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 13: Homecoming

The chirping of birds and the crunching of leaves were the sounds of the forest. Broken twigs and flapping wings were sounds of peace. But something was coming. It caused the animals of the forest to tremble and hide in fear. But, toads and foxes bowed. There were three currently walking down the long stretch of road that led from wherever they came from, to the greatest hidden village of the entire shinobi world. The sad thing about this group was that their faces were stuck in books so their facial features couldn't be seen. At least their perverse giggles were enough to show that they were men.

The tallest was a white haired man with his face deeply pressed against a porn magazine. If one were to look closely, the magazine had little blood stains from where his nose had been. His attire consisted of a sleeveless red haori over a grey kimono with a shinobi mesh shirt underneath the kimono top. It was held together by a black sash that acted as a belt that held his scroll. He wore baggy shinobi pants with shinobi mesh leggings for his calves. He lowered his magazine to reveal two long streaks going down from the corners of his eyes and stopping at his jaw-line. On his forehead was a hitai-ate with horns that had the kanji for oil painted onto the plate, instead of any village symbol. This man was Namikaze Jiraiya; Toad Sage, World renowned author and self-proclaimed super pervert.

At Jiraiya's side was a black haired boy with his face in a light blue book. He wore black wrist guards with a long sleeved black shirt. Over that he wore a jounin vest and a dark blue haori with the Uchiha crest on the back and black triangles lining the bottom of the coat. He had a scroll held behind him as did Jiraiya. The boy wore black open-toed shinobi boots and had a ninjato at his side. He moved the book out of the way and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the dribbling blood from his nose. His face was lean and was framed by his bangs on either side. His hitai-ate was like Jiraiya's but instead had the Konoha symbol etched into the plate. This man was Uchiha Sasuke; Last Loyal Uchiha, Brother and self-proclaimed mega pervert.

The last had blood red hair, tied with a small pony-tail in the back, while the rest remained spiky and wild. He too, had his face deep in a copy of the same blue book as Sasuke did. The boy wore black fingerless shinobi gloves with a plain black long sleeved shirt. Over that he had a jounin vest with an orange haori. The haori had black flames lining the bottom of the coat. Behind him was the Uzumaki clan crest and three scrolls; Fox, Toad and Eagle. He wore baggy shinobi khaki pants and black open toed shinobi boots. He closed the book and grabbed some napkins from Sasuke to wipe his own blood storm pouring from his nose. His face was lean and strong. His purple-cerulean eyes were slit like a fox summons. The most defining feature of his appearance had to be the six whisker marks on his face. His face was framed by bangs much like his two companions. His hitai-ate was the same as the other two and had the Konoha symbol etched into it as Sasuke did. This man was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto; Toad/Fox/Eagle sage, hero and self-proclaimed king of perverts.

The three continued to walk in silence, minus the constant giggling fits. Naruto now at the wonderful age of sixteen stood at a good height of 5'10''. His brother Sasuke stood at the same height, but Jiraiya stood at 6'3''. They were a powerful looking group to behold, despite the fact that they were nothing but a group of no good perverts. As Naruto read through each page and enjoyed the sexual escapades of Ryu, Hana and Riku; He couldn't wait to do that to his girls back home.

Sasuke was smiling to himself as he began to fantasize about all of the crazy sexual things he'd do to Sakura once he got home. The two began to spew blood from their noses and instantly stuffed the hemorrhaging nostril with tissue. The two were red faced and began to read their books again, but then realized that Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. They sighed, but then perked at the sound of female giggling. Naruto's ears shot up and his tails started wagging in excitement. Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other and took to the trees.

Naruto and Sasuke landed next to where they thought they'd find Jiraiya and smiled when they found him. He motioned them over and explained the art of research. After the two boys received the lesson once again, they both reached into their haori's and pulled out a telescope much like Jiraiya's own and began to peek down at the girls in the hot spring below.

Naruto and Sasuke gained massive nosebleeds when they realized who was down there. It was the love of their lives. Naruto's girls had grown up and each one became well-endowed women. Naruto's nose started pouring out blood as tears of joy poured down his face. He examined every curve on each girl and felt something else gain blood. Kurotsuchi's muscles were more defined giving her an athletic yet sexy body. After doing research and peaking for three years with his grandfather, he and Sasuke gained the ability to guess the cup size of any girl they see. Naruto was able to guess that Kurotsuchi was easily double C, Haku, high C and Ino, hands down double D. His mind became cloudy at all of the things he would do to the three girls when he got back. He was so stuck in his fantasy that he nearly fell off of his branch.

Sasuke was bright red as he examined that body of Sakura. Her muscles were a lot like Kurotsuchi, but she was sexier. Sasuke smiled even brighter when he realized that Sakura shaved while Naruto's girls didn't. But then all three girls turned around for something showing off their wonderful asses. Plump and perfect to grab, slap and ravage. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as if they were in heaven.

Suddenly a thought came into their heads and immediately, the two boys grabbed their swords at their sides.

"Ero-jiji. If you use our girls as writing material, then there will be some real dire consequences." Both boys growled. Their swords held tightly to emphasize their points. Jiraiya chuckled nervously and nodded his head. Naruto and Sasuke then turned their attention back to see their girls in the hot spring, but found that they were gone.

_Click…_

A kunai was held against Naruto's throat and Sasuke's Jiraiya was pinned down and blinded by a towel and gagged by another. Naruto nervously looked over to see Haku freezing his arms to the tree and Kurotsuchi tying the pervert to the tree. Naruto nervously looked forward and met Sasuke's nervous gaze. Sakura held her kunai to Sasuke's throat and Ino held hers to Naruto's. Both boys were shaking with fear.

"Strip. Now."

**(LEMON ALERT)**

The two boys were caught off guard and eyed each other nervously. Were they serious?! Naruto and Sasuke felt the kunai press harder into their skin. The two boys shivered and slid off their haori and scrolls, leaving their jounin vests and pants. The two unzipped their vests and revealed their black shirts underneath. Naruto's fox ears picked up Haku and Kurotsuchi's breaths hitch. Ino's grip on her kunai loosened as did Sakura's. Once the two boys let their vests slip off, the two nodded at each other. Suddenly two loud pops were heard and a Naruto clone came out with a three pronged kunai held at Haku and Kurotsuchi's throats, distracting Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke and Naruto took advantage of this and turned the tables on their girls immediately. Ino was lying against the tree branch with Naruto on top of her. Sasuke was now on Sakura. The two boys smiled at each other and looked at the clones holding the naked girls. All four girls started smiling. Naruto and his clones started undoing their pants and went to work. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and shunshined for somewhere more private.

Naruto pulled out his cock and slid it into Ino's tight pussy and started pumping as hard as he could. His clones pushed Haku and Kuro down with their asses up, so the clones could fuck them doggy style. The real redhead pushed Ino's legs out and much to her happiness and started pumping harder. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh with his girls and clones when Jiraiya could be heard whimpering. As they fucked, the blindfolded and gagged super pervert was suffering from receiving the nose bleed of the century.

Naruto pumped into Ino, going straight to full strength. Ino moaned and screamed out his name as his actions became more rough and powerful. One of his clones popped and gave him the memory and feeling of receiving an orgasm from Haku. Naruto accidentally came into Ino, but didn't stop. He was sure that the girl was being safe right now by using chakra to protect her womb; or else Ino would have stopped him. Naruto looked over to see Haku passed out on a tree branch with cum pouring from her pussy and a goofy expression on her face. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out like a dog's would.

The clone handling Kurotsuchi was using his tails and attacking Kuro's soft spots and weak points, causing her body to quiver and shake. The clone pumped harder and harder making Kurotsuchi shudder in excitement. After a few minutes of fucking the clone and Kurotsuchi came at the same time. Her screams could be heard all across the forest. The funny thing was that they fucked right in front of Jiraiya. Kurotsuchi collapsed on top of Haku and fell asleep right there, leaving Naruto with Ino.

The damned girl was being stubborn and trying not to cum, but seeing her harem sisters cum, turned her on. Ino smiled at Naruto as he grabbed her tits and started suck on them and play with the now hardened nubs in her nipples. Ino gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure that was multiplied by infinity. It coursed throughout her lusting body. She missed him for three years. She and the others missed him. Ever since they first fucked in the onsen, they've wanted the redhead even more. The bottled lust the girls had, ended up being released in hot, steamy and sexy nights with each other in the lonely compound; especially since the Konohamaru corps were…gone.

Ino didn't want to think about those things and instead wanted to concentrate on the massive cock going in and out of her body. Her eyes widened when Naruto threw up a hand seal.

_Clap. Clap. CLAP!_

Naruto started picking up speed. It went from claps of skin to slaps of skin. Ino's pussy became red and swollen to signify her climax building. She started screaming and digging her fingernails into his back. She howled and started twitching. Naruto growled and his cock grew bigger. He began to shake while being sheathed into her pussy. He went harder and harder without any sign of slowing down.

Her walls clamped down onto him. The redhead and the sexy blonde screamed out to the heavens as they came with each other. His hips jerked as he drove deeper into her, filling her pussy with his hot seed. Ino was gasping for air. Ino was exhausted. Her cheeks were bright red as was her tits and now, overflowing genitalia. Naruto pulled out with a big smile spread across his face. He then realized that only Haku would be able to break his grandfather from his binds, so he thought about waiting for the girls to wake up.

**(LEMON** END)

_A few hours later…_

It was three in the afternoon now and a fully clothed Naruto was walking with his three girls in his arms and their kitsune at their sides. Sasuke was enjoying Sakura's company and left Jiraiya to walk behind them with various bruises and broken ribs. Turns out, the girls didn't like that Jiraiya was peeking on them, but was totally fine with their boyfriend/fiancé to peek. As they came to the gate they were met with the gob smacked expressions of the eternal chunin; Kotetsu and Izumo.

"N-Naruto? Sasuke?" The two asked.

"Nice to see you two again." The two jounin said with smiles and walked past the two chunin while subtly tossing little maroon books. Kotetsu and Izumo smiled brightly and immediately retreated to their little guard box to spend the next few hours reading through the Lost Island Edition.

It was a calm walk for Naruto and Sasuke as they took in the sights of a visibly larger village. There were more people and more buildings around. Naruto smiled at how Konoha was able to bounce back from the invasion better and stronger than before. He grabbed his girls tighter and took a great breath of their scent and buried his face in their heads. The smell of Ice, Flames and flowers, surprisingly mixed together well. No scent overpowering the others.

Now at the Hokage tower Naruto and Sasuke were left in Tsunade's office with the still bruised Jiraiya. The blonde Hokage was smiling at her grandchildren and grabbed them in for hugs, but quickly realized that they were a few inches taller than what she was. The two boys wrapped their arms around her back and tightened the embrace leaving no room for Jiraiya.

"Now, now Jiraiya." Tsunade smiled. "No need to pout." The busty blonde released the two boys and left some space for the old pervert and grabbed him in for the hug. "If you keep moving your hand like that, then I'll throw you out of the window."

Jiraiya grumbled slightly and stopped slithering his hand into her obi. Sasuke and Naruto loosened their grip on Tsunade after a few minutes and backed away to allow the old woman some space to head back to her chair behind the desk. Once she took a seat she took out four bottles of sake and handed one to each person present. The three men took a seat in front of Tsunade and drank their sake with much gusto.

"Well then. How was their training Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"It has been going well. Naruto is gaining control over senjutsu chakra from his other two summoning clans, to the point of being able to gather it without having to stay still." Jiraiya said with a beaming smile. "Sasuke also was able to slow down the detrimental effects of the Mangekyou much like his older brother had."

Sasuke's lips curled slightly.

"So tell me about the Akatsuki and what you three were able to find." Tsunade said.

"Well from what our spy networks-"

"Networks?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Yes. I had the two boys form their own living and breathing spy networks." Jiraiya answered and motioned for Naruto to continue.

"From what our spy networks were able to find; the Akatsuki is growing an army of an unknown size. It could range from a few hundred thousand to a few million." Naruto sighed.

"What?!" Tsunade gasped. "How could this be?!"

"From my network in the eastern coast of the continent and in the smaller nations; it seems that they have an artificial human being."

"How does it work?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know, but there are six different types of the being; Red, Blue, Purple, Brown, Grey and White. They have different colored hair and eyes. But one thing is for certain; the color of the being says what element they use." Naruto replied.

"ELEMENT?!" Tsunade was writing the information down with lightning fast speeds onto a scroll.

"Yes. We encountered a platoon of them when we were near Ame no Kuni." Jiraiya said. The Hokage stopped writing and looked in fear of what it would mean.

"From what we can obviously discern is red means fire, blue means water and brown means earth. That means grey means wind and purple means lightning." Sasuke said. "The problematic thing about the white ones is that they are highly proficient in taijutsu and kenjutsu, and the white ones can phase through walls, the ground and walk underwater."

"Not only that, but it seems that the Akatsuki has been going on diplomatic runs with the aid of Oto no Kuni." Jiraiya growled.

"Ok so you're telling me, that the enemy of all five shinobi nations is aiding the usurper group known as the Akatsuki? And Oto is even giving them political allies?" Tsunade asked. Once she received a nod she went ahead and began to write the information down onto the scroll. Once she finished she formed shadow clones of the scrolls and sent off the scrolls to the messenger hawk station to deliver to the four Kage's of the elemental nations.

"Now that all of that is over…I want to gauge your powers and abilities Naruto, Sasuke." Tsunade said as she stood up from her seat and started heading for the door. "You will spar against Me, Jiraiya, your own sensei, Asuma and the eternal chunin; Kotetsu and Izumo."

"Got it." Naruto and Sasuke smirked. "But why so many powerful opponents, not that Kotetsu and Izumo are much of an issue…" The two boys snickered slightly before walking out of the door with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

_At training ground seven…_

Once there team seven was reunited once again and they took each other's appearance once again. Sakura stood in between Naruto and Sasuke. The two finally noticed something different about Sakura. She had a diamond seal on her forehead like Tsunade did. Naruto and Sasuke were about to ask about it, but were cut off when a few other voices were heard.

Turns out, the entire Konoha Eleven were called up with their sensei's to watch the spar take place. Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji ran up to the two boys and tackled them and gave them brotherly hugs before backing away for the rest to come along. Since his girls were in civilian clothing, he didn't realize what had happened. There the three girls stood with the hitai-ate of Konoha on their foreheads. They wore the chunin vests of Konoha over their clothing and smiled slyly at the sage.

Once the reintroductions were over, team seven turned their heads towards their opponents. The three paled slightly when they saw Tsunade change into her battle armor. Jiraiya had the toad sages Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima on his shoulders, already gathering sage chakra. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate revealing his sharingan eye. Asuma reached into his pouch and drew out his trench knives and the eternal chunin grabbed a hold of their kunai blades.

"Well then…this will be one hell of a fight." Naruto grumbled. The boy shut his eyes and immediately stacked toad sage chakra into his body and mixed it perfectly with his fox senjutsu. Sasuke had mastered the sage mode of the toads faster than Naruto had surprisingly and was able to gather sage chakra whenever he wanted to. Sakura channeled chakra all throughout her body strengthening the seal on her forehead.

"Oh yeah…Baa-chan." Naruto said in a small growl. "I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tsunade asked.

"I unlocked…" Naruto paused for dramatic effect and shut his eyes tightly. "The Boufuu-me!" Suddenly his eyes sprang open to reveal an entirely new array of dots and lines in his eyes. Six dots in a Star of David formation with lines connecting them together, forming two intersecting triangles with other lines forming a hexagon from the six dots. His eyes were no longer light blue and purple, like the normally were with the Sutoumu and the Kaze-me, but instead, they glowed an ominous violet color.

"Begin!" Kurenai shouted and jumped into the safety of the tree, just in time to dodge a blast of lasers coming from Naruto's eyes.

"T-T-That was the Reizā Sākasu…." Ino was dumbfounded. "H-He s-shot it f-from his eyes!"

Naruto zoomed past the speeding Kakashi and clashed with Asuma. Naruto drew out his ninjato at light speed and swung for the bearded jounin. The Sarutobi backed away in time, giving Kotetsu and Izumo the perfect opening and the two came down with their kunai blades and wrapped chains around the redhead, binding him. Tsunade came around for a powerful drop kick, but before she could connect the attack, Sakura zoomed in and kicked Tsunade back.

Naruto popped into smoke, and two more came out with low powered rasengan. They both rammed them into Kotetsu and Izumo from behind. **"RASENGAN!"** The balls of spiraling chakra sent the two chunin into the ground.

With the attack over, the two clones disappeared and revealed two kunai speeding for Jiraiya, whom of which was dealing with an overly excited Sasuke. The little Uchiha had his mangekyou activated and was using the Intercepting Fist style of the Uchiha clan to its highest form. Jiraiya back flipped and landed next to Tsunade and glared at Sasuke, but the black haired boy shot up the Susano'o and protected himself against the hair attack.

**"Ranjishigami no Jutsu!"** Jiraiya shouted. His hair grew extremely long and shot out at Sasuke, but the hair was bashed away by Sasuke's Susano'o. The boy swung around with a sword made from purple flames while its other arm swung down with a sickle made from purple flames. In its third and fourth arm, a bow and arrows were being fired off at the two sannin.

Next to him, Sakura was dealing with Asuma and Kakashi while Naruto was too busy knocking out Kotetsu and Izumo. Just before Kakashi could finish his jutsu, Kotetsu and Izumo were thrown at him by Naruto's tails. The two chunin landed on Kakashi, distracting Asuma. Sakura charged forward and cocked her fist.

**"SHANNARO!"** She smashed her fist against Asuma's face and sent him through the ground, forest, and into a wall, all the while, tearing up the landscape.

'What the fuck?!' Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes were as wide as plates when Sakura finished off a high leveled jounin like that.

'I'm terrified of her.' Naruto thought to himself as he formed a ranton rasengan.

'Damn…that's hot.' Sasuke giggled in silent perverseness and concentrated on Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kakashi grumbled slightly and pushed the two unconscious chunin from off of his body and charged at Naruto and Sakura. He sent a punch for Sakura, but the pink haired girl ducked, giving Naruto a clear window to send his own attack at the scarecrow. Naruto's foot landed against Kakashi's temple and sent him stumbling.

A clone came around and rammed a ranton rasengan into his back, but the man popped into a log. Naruto growled slightly and channeled his senjutsu chakra to find his pretty boy of a sensei. The man came from behind and charged with a fire jutsu and shot it off at his two students, separating them. Naruto somersaulted over to his right and Sakura dived into the ground using her earth chakra to dig through the ground. Naruto flipped around while dodging a constant barrage of fire blasts and lightning attacks.

The redhead maneuvered around a speeding Kakashi. The man had formed a raikiri and was aiming to cut off an arm or two. Naruto spun around and sent a kick into Kakashi's head knocking him down, and getting him into position. Once Kakashi stood straight, dirt shot up from beneath him.

Once the debris cleared, it came to reveal the head of Kakashi was sticking out of the ground like a bamboo shoot. Sakura was standing next to him and jabbed his neck twice in certain areas, temporarily paralyzing the Hatake for the time being. She looked up at Naruto and nodded her head and charged off to help Sasuke.

The boy was struggling to deal with two Sannin at once. Jiraiya sent a Konbijutsu of wind, oil and fire. His Susano'o was also running out of power, much to the Uchiha's dismay. Sasuke backed away and sent a flurry of shuriken and kunai to try and distract the two sannin. Naruto and Sakura then came out from behind and charged with their nintaijutsu ready. Naruto charged at Jiraiya with a rasengan and Sakura charged at Tsunade with a chidori formed in her hand.

Jiraiya sent a knee into Naruto's chin and knocked him back and Tsunade flicked Sakura on the forehead, sending her back a few feet and sent her through a tree. Naruto landed next to Kotetsu and Izumo, and groaned when he realized that the two were finally waking up. They sent a punch at Naruto, but his tails shot up and blocked the attacks and sent them elsewhere.

The redhead jumped to his feet and blocked a kick from the spiky haired chunin and replied with his own kick, but Izumo came around and kicked Naruto's stationary left leg. The redhead lost his balance and fell down to his knees. He bent forward and charged up, tackling Kotetsu to the ground. Izumo was about to retaliate, but two clones popped into existence and started wailing on the bandana wearing chunin. After a few seconds, the two were effectively knocked out.

Sakura groaned in pain and pushed herself off of the rock and realized that her right arm was dislocated. Sasuke's Susano'o reverted back to its muscle structure. Sakura formed a shadow clone and had it snap her arm back into place. She gritted her teeth in pain but shook her head anyway. She's felt worse. She charged up to Jiraiya. The white haired man was already charging up a rasengan and was getting ready to smash it into Sasuke's face.

Her fist connected with Jiraiya's cheek and sent him flying to his left. Naruto just so happened to be there waiting for his grandfather. Jiraiya was caught by a clone of Naruto, leaving him open and his defense down. Naruto sent his elbow down on his grandfather's forehead, knocking him out for the fight. Naruto nodded to Sakura and the two of them took their place next to Sasuke and narrowed their eyes at Tsunade.

"Come." She said with a cocky smirk.

Naruto forward while shooting off ranton jutsu with the Boufuu-me. At his sides Sasuke and Sakura were charging from the flanks with chidori's sparking to life. Tsunade couldn't tell what their strategy was, since Sasuke and Sakura kept running in a double helix formation, zigzagging between Naruto. She shrugged and raised five fingers.

'Five…'

Naruto and his team started closing the distance faster than what she'd originally expected. She closed her thumb.

'Four…'

Another barrage of lasers shot ahead and Tsunade had to reposition herself. She lowered her pinky finger.

'Three…'

Sasuke and Sakura kept up their zigzagging pattern. She shut her ring finger.

'Two…'

Tsunade was smirking at the children. They were nearly a foot away from her. She shut her middle finger when she was able to see their faces perfectly. Every crease and sweat bead, no matter how small was seen from how close they were.

"ONE!" Tsunade slammed her finger into the training ground, and sent all three kids back at a thousand miles an hour. The ground cracked and debris rose from the large crevice. After a few seconds the shaking died down and it came to reveal the three figures of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura buried head first into the ground, with their legs sticking out.

"Too easy…"

"Really?" Sakura asked with a smug tone from behind Tsunade. The blonde woman's eyes shot open. She looked ahead to see the three pairs of legs pop out of existence. Almost immediately afterwards, she could feel the electricity pouring off of the chidori's in Sasuke and Sakura's hands. Her wind blew from the wind oozing off of Naruto's rasengan.

"I yield." Tsunade gave up immediately. "Good job."

_Almost three months later…_

Team seven was back on track and everything was going back to normal. The two new editions to Konoha's ranks, Haku and Kurotsuchi, were placed on a team with a guy named Sai. He had an amazing ability to make his paintings come to life, even though he was a bit of a weirdo. But their teamwork was perfection. So for the three months since Naruto and Sasuke's return to the village, everything was looking up for the greatest shinobi nation in the world.

But. There were rising reports from Kaze no Kuni about Akatsuki presence. The reports were validated by Naruto's, Sasuke's and Jiraiya's spy networks. The Akatsuki were aiding fanatical followers of Jashin in Kaze no Kuni. Not only were reports of movement showering her office daily, but at least ninety percent of the reports were about massacres of villages and towns in the desert. The wind shogun was losing every battle he had against the Akatsuki.

Tsunade was worrying, but deigned against causing uproar within her own village. Especially since Naruto and Sasuke were extremely close friends with Gaara, and Shikamaru was extremely close with Gaara's sister. Tsunade chuckled slightly but then looked over the reports again. She'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

_In Sunagakure…_

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Gaara said in his normal emotionless tone. He stared out into the desert horizon and glared at the moon. Soft winds blew past him and around his village. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. There in front of him were red beings with black cloaks with armor attached. But the thing that really stood out was the bright insignia on their clothes.

The Red Clouds have come.

* * *

**LOL sorry if the lemon wasn't as long as you'd hoped, or as good as you'd hoped :/**

**and I a sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par with the previous chapters. I just wanted to hurry this chapter up.**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	14. Sunagakure no Sato

**Heads up: This is an EXTREMELY DARK chapter. Extremely violent and disturbing at some points. It is for you guys to grow hatred for the Jashinists in this fanfic. So don't get mad at me for putting this up. And i did say in the discription [BLOODY SHINOBI WORLD]**

**You have been warned.**

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... :(**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sunagakure no Sato

Darkness fell onto the village hidden in the leaves. Wind rustled by, scraping the leaves against the roads of the village. In the sky the sounds of flapping wings could be heard. Tsunade was worried. The hawk was from Sunagakure, and it wasn't just any hawk, it was a wounded hawk sent by the Kazekage himself. Tsunade sighed and looked back to her village below from her position on the roof of the Hokage tower. She raised her arm and the hawk perched itself onto her forearm, but immediately fell dead the moment it dropped its scroll into Tsunade's hands. The woman opened the message and immediately dropped it. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Shizune!" Tsunade cried out. Suddenly, her four ANBU guards dropped down and surrounded her from whatever could be coming for her. The black haired assistant charged up the steps and ran over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! What's wrong?" Shizune asked in exasperation. Tsunade handed Shizune the message. "What in the world?!"

"Call up teams seven and ten." Tsunade said. "I'll need them for this mission."

"Understood Tsunade-sama." Shizune ran back into the building even though it was two in the morning, she doubted it would matter for the two teams.

_A few minutes later…_

Shikamaru stood with eye bags the size of rats under his eyes. Asuma stood tall with a tired expression. Chouji was already eating his morning snack. Ino was zipping up her chunin vest and fixing her hitai-ate on her shoulder. Naruto was rubbing his eyes with two of his tails and slipping his clothing on with the other tails. Sasuke was leaning on Sakura with his eyes still droopy and Kakashi had his face in the Icha Icha Tactics book.

Tsunade wasn't surprised by Kakashi's choice of action this early in the morning. She took a deep breath and tossed Naruto a scroll. The boy read over it and growled menacingly. He accidentally channeled some killer intent, scaring some of the shinobi weren't used to it. He channeled so much killer intent that the scroll ignited.

"When do we go?!" Naruto growled.

"You all will leave ASAP. Naruto, you're in command." Tsunade said. "Show no mercy."

"With pleasure."

_Three days later…_

The trip to Sunagakure was plagued by flies and trails of rotting corpses. Villages were up in flames and towns were leveled. The two Konoha teams were vilified by the obscenities of the Akatsuki. But everyone was on edge when Naruto first came into contact with an Akatsuki lieutenant. The boy charged forward and shoved a completed ranton: rasenbakudan into the man's gut. The resulting explosion was sure to leave a mark on someone's memories. Already Sakura was starting to tremble.

It was nerve-racking for team seven to have Sakura gain hemophobia. Naruto clenched his fists the entire journey to the village. Naruto couldn't use any big summons to take them through Kaze no Kuni for the sole reason that the Akatsuki would take notice of the giant multi-tailed foxes, eagles and toads going through the country. With the limited information and intelligence on the country and its current situation, made Naruto scared.

He was terrified since his spies set up in the land of wind were gone. As in Off-The-Grid gone. Naruto took a deep breath as the group trudged over another sand dune. He smiled when the great walls of Sunagakure came into view. He was about to smile brighter, but he finally took in the sight of the village.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted.

They hit the ground and laid in prone position on the sand dune. They each took out binoculars and eyed the gate. Once his vision cleared out and sharpened, Naruto gasped at the sight.

There were Suna shinobi stabbed into the walls through their hands. Strange symbols were drawn underneath their bodies with blood it seemed. Around the executed shinobi laid many more shinobi and men in armored cloaks. Kunai, shuriken and swords were sticking out of the sand and the corpses that lay at the base of the wall and around the gate. Naruto put down his binoculars and stared nervously at his team.

"Fujika." The fox kit ran over to Naruto and transformed into her human form and knelt down to Naruto. "Go over there and relay everything to Ino."

"Got it." The fox jumped over the dune and rolled down the sand dune and sprinted for the corpses. She barrel rolled to the right when she took notice that some of the corpses were strapped with explosive seals and traps. She continued forward and slammed her back against the wall of the village and sighed. She studied every detail of the markings and sigils drawn in blood. She examined and memorized each wound inflicted.

"It…seems that the sigil is the sign of Jashin…oh my god…" Ino growled. Everyone turned their heads away from Fujika and looked to see Ino crying. "I…what's going on?!" Ino tried not to scream.

"Ino!" Naruto rolled over Kakashi, Shikamaru and Chouji to get to his girlfriend. "What's wrong…?"

"F-Fujika…" Ino looked up with bloodshot eyes and pointed to her fox companion of three years.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked up.

His eyes shot from his head when he saw Fujika getting pulled away by a group of Akatsuki. Fujika screamed and shouted and even tried to use her tails to break free, but the hooded Akatsuki shinobi were too strong for her and broke her arms. Her scream resounded in their ears. Naruto and the rest of the group charged over the dune to save the fox, but Ino was planted on the spot.

'**Jashin will have your blood.**' The voice entered Ino's mind.

'What's going on?!' Ino asked. Her body tensed as she reached for a three pronged kunai.

'**I am only a messenger aiming to strike a point with you.**' The voice replied. '**You will die.**'

'Why…?' Ino choked on her thoughts.

'**Jashin wants your blood.**' The voice replied. '**Jashin knows of the connection between you and that kit.**'

'W-Who is this Jashin?' Ino asked. Suddenly, just as the question was asked, her mind was drowned with images of a grotesque figure, shrouded in darkness. At the giants feet were the skulls of humanity. She felt her heart stop when she realized that the being had six arms. Each hand wielding a flame of different color. Around his neck was a necklace made of the same. The skulls serving as the ornaments and the intestines of the beings victims were strewn together and wrapped around the beings neck. He had three visible faces on a single head. Each face expressing the most monstrous and appalling features to adorn any being; Human or otherwise. Ino's breath was gone. Her heartbeat weak and slow. She struggled to keep a straight mind.

'**Now you know my god.**' The voice came back, shutting off the vision. '**Know this. You may not die today, or tomorrow, or even next week; but know this; Jashin will ****_never _****forget.**'

The voice disappeared shortly afterwards leaving Ino to lie against the sand dune. Tears were pouring from her face. She looked around and sniffled. Her heartbeat began to pound and pound.

'What does he want with me?!' Ino's breath hitched.

"Ino!" Shikamaru's shout was heard from the village gate. The blonde girl nodded her head and charged over the dune and ran up to the closest thing she had to a brother. She sighed and looked to see Asuma, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke battling it out with a group of armored and pale white skinned beings.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto bent back to dodge a white Zetsu's attack and lodged his ninjato into the abdomen of the artificial human. He tore the blade from the man and jabbed forward, impaling another that got onto Kakashi's flank. He channeled chakra and formed a small ball of highly volatile lasers.

**"Ranton: Rasenbakudan!"** He hurled the ball forward at the unit of gathered Zetsu. The attack made contact and immediately exploded outwards, shooting lasers in all directions. Once the light died down Naruto turned to his troupe.

"Now that attack must have gained some attention, so I think it would be in our best interests to get the fuck out of the gate and into the village to find some shelter." Naruto spoke quickly and sheathed his sword. Sasuke ran up to his side with his mangekyou activated. Kakashi stood ready with the sharingan eye visible. All around them, smoke covered the ground beneath them and colored the sky black.

After a few minutes of walking, the overbearing scent of burning flesh and rotting bone became so affluent, Naruto made everyone stop. The group sat down on some rubble to gather their bearings. Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma were going over contingencies with Kakashi; Sakura was busy trying to heal some wounded people while Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about where they were. But in the back, Ino was sitting to herself without words being spoken. Her breaths were short and weak. Her heart stopped for a moment and her mind was flashed with the sight of Fujika screaming her last words.

"We need to get rid of this smoke damn it!" Naruto growled.

"How do you propose to do that?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Boufuu-me, dumbass." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, sorry!" Sasuke replied, sarcasm oozing off his lips.

Naruto shook his head and channeled his eyes and immediately the smoke began to swirl and disappear into nothingness. But what they saw had them frozen.

"Holy…shit." Sasuke breathed.

Kakashi's jaw dropped and Asuma dropped his cigarette from his mouth. With the smoke gone, they were able to get full view of the entire village and what it has become. Corpses were piled on different sides of the street. Overturned wagons with broken axels thrown askew. The heads lying about with forlorn expression. But what made everyone's blood boil, shinobi as far as the street went before coming to an intersection of the road, were nailed to the walls with the same spears that were used on the shinobi guards basically crucified on the wall outside of the village.

All over on the buildings walls, the kanji; _Jashin is here. Jashin is ready. Jashin will claim what is his._ The words were written in the blood of the people. Dismembered bodies were festering with maggots and flies. Street rats ran out onto the street to scavenge whatever meat they could before _they_ came back. Naruto's grip on his ninjato's handle tightened. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked back to Ino. Her knees were held up to her chest as she stared at the massacre down the street. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she continued to stare. She examined every detail, every slice, and every cut.

The screams of Fujika could be heard, ringing in her ears. Ino shuddered at what the voice told her. It's booming bass and the certainty in its voice. Ino's skin felt cold in the desert even with the sun beating down through the large clouds looming above her. Suddenly a hand was placed onto her shoulder.

"Ino." Naruto's voice reverberated into her ears.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Ino stuttered. She was helped to her feet and was quickly embraced into a tight and loving hug. All eyes turned to the couple.

"Just let it out." Naruto sighed. "Everyone take positions."

"I…" Ino was about to speak but the voice returned.

'**Say anything about what I told you…**' The voice spoke in a foreboding tone.

Her mind was displayed with images of Naruto's painful demise by a group of Jashinists. His screams were heard as if she were there. As the vision played out, she witnessed the death of Sasuke. He was bisected by another Jashinist. It went on to show the death of her two brothers; Shikamaru was ripped to pieces by some sort of beast, while Chouji was fed to more beasts of the same species. But then the vision played out to show her. She had a large gash on her forehead, but when Ino looked down, she saw that she had a large slash going down her chest. The girl was horrified with the sight. She looked alive, yet, her insides could be seen. Her intestines and her still beating heart. But before it could continue, the vision was abruptly ended.

'**That will happen to your friends.**' The voice warned. '**You will watch as they suffer if you speak a word of what was told to you.**' Then the voice faded into nothingness, once again.

Ino sniffled and raised her head to look Naruto deep in the eyes. She could see his sadness, his worry. She took a deep breath and smashed her lips against his. The boy complied and deepened the kiss. It was a sad kiss, not one to enjoy. But oh, they were enjoying it. It was the tension breaker for them. Naruto and Ino broke the kiss at the same time, knowing that the mission comes first.

"You better?" Naruto asked.

"Better than what I'll ever be." Ino sighed. Naruto took her hand and walked up to the rest of the troupe. He made a quick look at everyone and nodded. Team seven was obviously pissed off with the atrocity that took place here. Team Asuma was faring a little better at hiding their emotions. Just a little though. But their quick reprise was shot even shorter when marching was heard. Naruto and the group drew kunai and swords. But before anything else could happen, a whisper was heard.

"Naruto!" The voice called. "Naruto, get your ass in here!"

All heads turned to see the emotionless teal eyes of their good friend and the Kazekage, Gaara. The marching got louder. Gaara opened the door and moved some debris out of the way and motioned for the group to head indoors. Everyone dropped to the ground and laid their backs against the door and walls, hidden from sight from the boarded windows. They held their breaths when the marching suddenly stopped. Clanging metal could be heard, most likely from the steel boots being worn or from the katana sheath smacking against the steel tassets protecting the person's thighs.

Not a sound was made. Naruto covered his mouth and sent his tails to keep everyone else quiet. Their breaths were long and inaudible. When the marching carried on Naruto moved his tails out of the way and shrunk them back to normal size. As soon as the sound died down, all heads perked up and started looking through the small holes and crevices that gave them sight onto the street.

Rows upon rows of armored men with swords were marching through the street. Some wielded spears and staffs that had the banner of the Akatsuki. A black flag with a lone red cloud adorning the center of darkness. Some of the beings though, were different colors, namely; red, brown and grey. Naruto narrowed his eyes and slid back down to the floor with his back against the wall. He looked over to see Gaara stand up from his position.

"Follow me, and try to make as little noise as possible, at least until we get to our destination." Gaara raised his hand. Sand rose from the ruined floor of the dark structure. Once the sand rose, a trap door became visible beneath. The redheaded jounin of Konoha nodded his head and snuck his way over to the trapdoor and lifted it open. His nose was barraged with the disturbing smell of human waste and other…obscene things.

"Come on." Gaara jumped into the opening and motioned for the redhead to follow. Naruto motioned everyone to follow and found himself sliding down at high speeds through darkness. Their shouts echoed throughout the pipe or tunnel that they were sliding down through. They had no idea where they were going, but one thing was for certain; the farther they slid the more potent the smell becomes. But then it clicked in Naruto's mind. They were heading towards the sewers. After a few minutes, light was seen at the end of the tunnel. Naruto repositioned himself and flew out of the pipe and landed into a large pool of water. Surprisingly, clean water.

"What's going on here?" The rest of the troupe pushed themselves out of the water and jaw dropped at the sight.

The sewers were quiet large with three atriums that poured water down below. There were large hallways with archways that acted as doorways for rooms and other hallways. Everywhere though, shinobi from both Iwa and Suna were moving equipment and supplies back and forth through the sewers. Civilians were hiding amongst the shinobi. Gaara looked to Naruto snapping him from the sight.

"I am not the real Gaara. I am but a Suna bunshin." Gaara said. "He needs you in one of the rooms down that way. Five doors down, first hall on the right, he should be there."

With that, the clone disassembled back into sand. Naruto sighed and looked back to his troupe. He shut his eyes and twenty clones popped into existence and ran off to help relieve the burden off the shinobi's backs.

"Ino, Sakura, Sasuke. Come with me to see Gaara." Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei. Try to find out information of what happened here and Shikamaru, Chouji; start coming up with battle strategies with Suna and Iwa jounin's."

With the orders given, the groups took off to do their thing. Naruto walked through the halls and was disgusted with how the people were suffering. The Akatsuki did one hell of a number to the people of Sunagakure. He growled slightly and found the door…if it really was a door. He found the rag being used as a door for Gaara's room and charged in to see his jinchuriki brother.

"Oh shit…" Naruto gasped.

On a bed in the corner of the small room, no bigger than his old apartment, was Temari. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. On her abdomen, arms and legs were large gashes that seemed to have festered into something worse. Kankuro was leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face and Gaara was sitting in a chair with his normal expressionless face. The medics working on Temari were confused by what conflicted Temari's health.

"Back away. We'll handle this." Sakura spoke quickly and tied her hair up. Ino nodded and ran over to Temari. "Get us some water and some clean towels if you have any."

"Naruto. Get Kankuro and Gaara out of here." Ino said. She quickly turned her attention to a medic nin. "Bring in a few more medics. These wounds might need more attention. Just have them on standby."

"Alright buddy let's get you out of here." Naruto ran up to his friend, but the moment Gaara got up, he fell down to the ground. "Shit."

"We will handle Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama." A medic ninja said as he lifted the Kazekage from the floor. "Can you help carry him?"

"No problem." Naruto replied. He hoisted the redheaded Kazekage and was led through the halls and atriums for the past few minutes. Naruto laid Gaara down onto a bed so the medic nin could work on Gaara's leg. "Gaara…can you tell me what happened here?"

"Y-Yeah." Gaara sat up and groaned slightly.

_Flashback…Three days ago…_

Gaara took a deep breath and stared out onto the village entrusted to him. The soft sandy breeze blowing through his thin red locks of hair. But after a short while, a foreboding feeling resonated within his mind. He took a deep breath and sighed.

'**Listen. It seems that Tashiaki's hunch was right.**' Shukaku's voice sounded, breaking Gaara from his stupor.

'I know.' Gaara simply replied. 'I just hope nothing too bad will come of this.'

'**I trust Tashiaki's choice of action. You should too cub.**' Shukaku replied. '**I just hope those blasted Jashinists don't try their shit here.**'

'I do as well Shukaku.' Gaara took a deep breath and sighed. 'It will be highly problematic if they did.'

'**Indeed.**' Shukaku coughed. '**It seems they're here.**'

'Took longer than expected.' Gaara laughed. 'Sooner than later I guess.'

'**Kick ass cub. Wake me when you need to.**' And with that, Shukaku went ahead to take a nap.

Gaara looked back to the front gate of the village from the top of the Kazekage tower. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared ahead. Shuffling clothing was heard from behind Gaara. The young bow turned and smiled when he saw the face of his beautiful sister and slightly crazy brother. Next to them was a jounin of Iwa.

"Kosaku no Bakuton. How are the refugees doing?" Gaara asked the Iwa shinobi.

"Everything is going perfectly Kazekage-sama, but there is something of high importance." Kosaku took a deep breath before continuing. "It seems that the Akatsuki are on the move. Their forces will be here within the hour."

"Understood." Gaara cracked his knuckles and stretched. "Kosaku-san. I want you to take a small strike force ahead and try to stall them-"

"Hello Gaara-sama." A voice called out with a jeering expression.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Gaara replied in his normal expressionless tone. He turned around to face the desert horizon to see fires building and smoke rising up to block the moon's luminescent light. He sighed in annoyance and turned to face the intruders. They wore hooded Akatsuki cloaks, but had armor on the important parts of the body. Chest, waist, legs, arms, shoulders, back and at their sides were chokutou katana's. With the hoods covering most of their faces, Gaara couldn't tell who they were, but the hood only revealed the disgusting smiles stretched across their pale white skin. On the breastplate was a singular red cloud.

"It's great to know that we were expected. By the way, the invasion has begun." The lead Zetsu laughed.

_BOOM!_

The explosion shook the Kazekage tower and forced Gaara over the side. Temari jumped back to dodge an attack from one of the Zetsu clones. Kankuro shot out crow and blank ant from scrolls on his back. The two puppets took the hits from another clone. Fortunately, it left a large opening in the Zetsu formation. Kosaku charged through the gap of the formation while Temari and Kankuro battled it out with the others.

**"Bakuton: Bakuyaku Kiru!"** The Iwa jounin sent a seemingly normal haymaker punch towards a Zetsu, but when the fist connected with the Zetsu's chest, his body exploded, showering armor and body parts down onto the battle below the tower. Kosaku sidestepped an attack from another Zetsu and kicked the clone back into the railing of the tower.

He jumped up and punched the Zetsu's head off and sent its cranium over the edge of the tower and down onto the streets below. Two Zetsu's fazed out of the roof and engaged the Iwa shinobi. Kosaku kicked one back and grabbed the other by the throat. Rocks started growing from his pores and formed rock fists. Just as the other Zetsu recuperated, Kosaku tore the head off the Zetsu and punched the other Zetsu off the tower.

"Damned Akatsuki." Kosaku growled. "They are-"

Two sets of hands fazed through the rooftop and grabbed onto the man's legs. Three more came out and kicked him behind his knees and sent him down. Temari's eyes widened. She spun her fan around and stabbed a kunai through her opponent's neck and channeled chakra through her fan.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** The blast of wind sent the Zetsu over the side of the tower and smashed them into a nearby skyscraper. Kosaku gave her a nod and the hands holding him down burst into flame. It's great having explosion release. He barrel rolled forward and charged for another hooded Akatsuki, but this time it was different. He wielded a strange red chokutou of sorts.

Kosaku drew out a kunai and clashed with the man, but he was bashed back by the handle butt of the sword. He wiped his lip and narrowed his eyes at the man. The Akatsuki lifted his hood to reveal stiches and scars, but not only that, empty eye sockets. The man's mouth had no lips.

"I bet you're wondering why I look like this." The man sneered. "Oh. Another guest. Welcome Kazekage-sama. You can hear my story as well."

Everyone's jaw dropped. The man had no eyes, but was able to see his opponents. Shortly afterwards, Gaara rose up on a floating platform of sand. He narrowed his teal eyes at the Akatsuki shinobi.

"Unlike what most shinobi who worship Jashin, I didn't ask for immortality or for vast amounts of wealth, or women. I instead asked for the ability to sense my enemies from wherever and whenever they come. I hated my eyes and I hated my lips. I hated it all. So I offered them to Jashin as sacrifice and here I am. I can sense any danger that gets too close and as an added boon, I heal from any attack you can dish out to me." The eyeless shinobi smiled brightly, despite the stiches on his cheeks. "Now that my back-story is over; I have a reason to be here right now and you, Kosaku are that reason."

The shinobi were confused and backed away slightly. The eyeless Akatsuki charged forward and lunged for Kosaku, but Gaara caught on quick enough and sent a shield of sand to protect the Iwa jounin. Kosaku sent a kick at the blind shinobi. Little did Kosaku know, he was nicked badly enough to draw blood. He fell back and landed on his feet.

"Gaara-sama! Hold him down with your sand! I'll handle him!" The Akatsuki shinobi stabbed his sword into the tower roof and immediately the blood drawn from Kosaku multiplied and spread out to form the sigil of Jashin. It spread out and drew around the shinobi. He lifted a small pendant and started praying as Kosaku charged forward.

"In the name of JASHIN!" The man slid out a small spear from his sleeve and stabbed himself through the leg, causing Kosaku to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kankuro was dumbstruck.

"My n**ame is Masaru!**" Masaru screamed out with a delirious tone to his voice. His skin darkened and turned black. White bone patterns drew out into his chest, face and arms. He raised his spear again and smiled brightly at Kosaku. He stabbed the spear through his own heart. The effects were instantaneous. Kosaku rolled over onto his back and started coughing up pints of blood. "**And I will be your executioner.**"

Gaara shot the sand forward to encase the Jashinist, but the cursed sword blew the sand back. It seemed that the sword formed a protective barrier around Masaru. The Jashinists skin lightened up slightly. He tore the spear from his chest and walked over to the dead Kosaku. His chokutou still protecting him from the three Suna shinobi's attacks. Masaru hoisted the dead Iwa jounin over his left shoulder and nodded at the Kazekage before he disappeared in a pop of smoke.

_A few hours later…_

Gaara wiped the sweat from his brow. All over, people were fleeing from the streets and heading back into their homes. Windows were boarded up and doors were barred down. Zetsu clones were patrolling the streets and slaughtering everyone who came in their way, shinobi and civilian alike. Not only that, but shinobi were grabbed by more of the hooded Jashinists. The screams and cries of the painful deaths were heard all throughout the village.

It was a long battle, but a short one. In just a few hours, the Akatsuki were able to take the entire village. Not only that, but the force was being led by Sasori of the red sands and someone Gaara thought he could trust. Deidara. The blond man was riding through the sky on the back of a large clay bird, but he wasn't the only one. Apparently, many other explosion release shinobi that went rogue learned the kinjutsu that Deidara had stolen.

Gaara sighed and hoped that Tashiaki was amongst the invasion force. Dawn was on its way. The sky was light blue. He looked to his side to see Temari looking somewhat sick. Dark black rings were formed beneath her eyes. She had a large gash on her arm and abdomen. She had a forlorn expression drawn across her face.

"G-Gaara…do you think the messenger bird got through?" Temari choked out.

"Temari…you need to get those cuts checked…" Kankuro caught his sister before she collapsed onto the ground below.

"I'm f-fine Kankuro." Temari replied hoarsely. "It's nothing a few soldier pills can't fix."

"We have to hide." Gaara said breaking their conversation. "I can't risk hurting civilians and allies if I use the sand on the streets."

"I see…" Temari sighed. "Where are we going to go though?"

"The sewers for now. It is a three day trek no matter how fast a person would go, to get to here from Konoha." Gaara said. "Let's go. Gather as many survivors as you can, and avoid as many of those Akatsuki as possible."

"Got it."

_A few hours later…midday; first day of occupation…_

Gaara was crouched down and hid from sight. Behind him was an Iwa shinobi with lava release and a Suna shinobi with scorch release. The Kazekage looked carefully through the streets and watched out for any form of movement on the desolate streets. They found many of the openings to the sewers and closed them off so no one could enter or find them. Already, the Akatsuki were sacrificing shinobi from Iwa and Suna without prejudice.

"Move out, and move quietly." Gaara ordered and dashed forward with chakra in his legs. He bent back and slid across the street with grace. His two followers picked up the pace and dashed ahead, minus the showy entrance.

"Gaara-sama." The shakuton user whispered. "I can sense fifty Zetsu clones making their way down this road. None of them use elemental release."

"Handle it, and be quick." Gaara ordered and turned around to head down the alleyway they took refuge in. "Shinoda. We'll head for the rally point. Senichi, don't hold back. Meet us at the rally." The moment the rest of the order was filed out, Gaara and Shinoda took off down the alleyway and headed off through the street parallel to Senichi's.

**"Shakuton: Kajousatsu!" **Senichi charged forward as three magatama of pink-red colored flames started orbiting around him. He jumped up and clapped his hands together sending a magatama forward towards the first Zetsu to cross his path. The attack seared through the clone and sliced through continuing on to burn through at least five more before dying down.

He landed on the face of another Zetsu and sent his fist into the face of the clone, desiccating the Zetsu and those around him. Senichi jumped forward and kicked another, while at the same time, forcing shakuton chakra through his foot. The result was a large wave of super-heated flames shooting from the sole of his foot.

The Zetsu started backing away in fear. Senichi straightened his back to allow them to get a better look at him. He was a black haired shinobi with a slim, but muscular build. His hair covered his right eye, and on his back he wore a tanto. His attire consisted of the standard jounin flak jacket of Sunagakure and baggy shinobi pants. He smirked and drew his tanto out.

"Who wants some?" The boy asked. Suddenly, he was met by a massive amount of killing intent. His grip on his tanto loosened, and his concentration was broken. The Zetsu took this as an opening and charged forward. Two of them grabbed his arms and snapped him in half, tearing his forearms off from the elbow. He collapsed howling in pain. The sun was suddenly blocked from view. The boy looked up and looked upon the sight of Masaru with a blood red sword.

"You are wa**nted by the Akatsuki…**" The Jashinist smiled like a Cheshire cat. "**And by Jashin.**"

_With Gaara…_

"What is taking him so damn long?!" Gaara growled. He looked around the rally point to see a handful of Suna shinobi and probably three Iwa shinobi, not including Shinoda. He checked his watch in exasperation. If Senichi didn't show up, Gaara would have to start the assault without him. 'We are going to need as many elemental kekkei genkai shinobi as possible…the barracks is a highly protected structure.'

"Gaara-sama…" One of the Suna shinobi gasped. Gaara's head snapped to look at his subordinate. An Iwa shinobi gasped and started getting nervous. Gaara turned to look at the shinobi as well. "I-It's a trap! Zetsu archers and elemental Zetsu are hidden in the buildings and alleyways!"

As if on cue, fire balls, wind blades and earth waves along with arrows and kunai, started flying down upon the assault group. Gaara's ultimate defense shot up and started taking the brunt of the projectiles, but his makeshift platoon wasn't so lucky. Shinoda got hit in the leg by a large arrow while trying to get some of the shinobi out of the killzone. Gaara sensed the injury and loosened his defense and reached out for the wounded shinobi to get him out of the area, but a stray arrow lodged itself into Gaara's calf, tearing through and out his shin bone.

"We have to protect the Kazekage!" One of the shinobi shouted over the chaos, right before his head got sliced off by a wind blade.

_The next day…_

Gaara found himself in a bed in the sewers, but in one corner was a deathly looking Temari. Kankuro was torturing a captured Zetsu with crow and black ant, while Shinoda was getting his wounds nursed from the poison injected into his body. Gaara looked down to his leg and found that the arrow was snapped in half, but the arrow head was still embedded into his leg. Gaara winced when he moved his leg. Suddenly a girl charged in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gaara-kun!" Matsuri screamed. "You're awake! Medic!"

A team of medics charged into the room and immediately went to work on the wounded leg. The large arrowhead was barbed and was hooked onto Gaara's skin, flesh and bone by chakra and hooks deeply embedded into the three.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see if help is coming…"

_Flashback over…_

"Holy fuck Gaara…" Naruto gasped. "That's some crazy shit…What are we going to do?"

"As of now, the Akatsuki have no idea that we are using the sewers of the village as a hideout. Still, there are hundreds of thousands of villagers and shinobi still trapped above us. And the Akatsuki isn't making it easy." Gaara explained. "We will need to split up forces and take them down piece by piece."

"I agree with you Gaara." Shikamaru said as he entered the room. With him a few jounin from Iwa and Suna along with Asuma were behind him. He placed down a map of Sunagakure down onto the floor of the room and started pointing. "The Akatsuki from what the information that I received, are building up troops in three areas of the village." Shikamaru took out a pointer and pointed at three different areas. "This here, is what was formerly the shopping district, but it is now a supply depot and weapons depot. Here, the barracks has been cleared of Suna shinobi and the Akatsuki Jashinists and high ranking shinobi within their own forces reside there. And last, the Kazekage tower. In it resides the Akatsuki lieutenant that took control of the village and his team."

"So the plan." Shikamaru took a moment to clear his throat. "The plan is to strike fast and consistently."

"I understand fast, but why consistently?" Gaara asked.

"We have troops down here with elemental kekkei genkai, even better; Naruto has three types of summons that he can-"

"I can't summon them in the desert." Naruto said interrupting the explanation. "They won't last long in the heat. It's not like their normal forests or jungles that they're used to."

"Damn it. Well we still have Ranton, Shakuton and Youton." Shikamaru sighed. "With both Naruto and Ino firing off as many ranton that they can in consecutive order, then we'll be able to take back the important objectives, and even be able to liberate sections of the village."

"Understood." Gaara said. "Shikamaru I commend your strategy. Naruto get ready."

_A month later…_

The battle was hard fought for many days. Night raids and daytime skirmishes soon became a norm for the resistance and the Akatsuki oppressors. During the first week, Naruto and Sasuke came into contact with the lieutenants in control and nearly went bat-shit when they found out that Deidara was among the shinobi in control.

As the month came and went, the streets became drowned in blood and the bodies of dead Zetsu and shinobi. At least it seemed that the resistance was winning. They were able to liberate an entire fourth of the village from Akatsuki control. Throughout all of this, Sakura started getting nervous when it came to going on daytime skirmishes. The blood started getting to her, much like what happened to Tsunade after what happened to Koen…

The medic genius apprentice of Tsunade was getting sicker by the day. Especially after the latest botched daytime skirmish, every shinobi on the mission came back missing something. An eye, an arm, a leg even. It was hell to Sakura to try and heal the wounds. It brought tears to her eyes every time she had to hear their screams…the fucked up thing about it…most of them couldn't be saved. Her stomach churned and her heart went to near light-speed every time Naruto or Sasuke would get back to the hideout late or having a bloodstain on their clothing, even if it wasn't theirs.

Ino was also feeling the effects of seeing too much, blood, but was learning to see past the gore and focus on the smaller and less…disturbing things in Suna, such as the fact that the sun was always happy and vibrant and flowing its rays down to the people below, especially since that meant that Amaterasu was watching over them. She took a deep breath and went ahead to make a small prayer to her before going back to heal whatever ailed the wounded shinobi that were just brought back from one of the skirmishes.

"Gaara." Naruto bowed. "We've been able to keep out hold on the supply and weapons depots in the shopping district. The Akatsuki are pulling out of the section as we speak." Naruto smiled.

"Good job you two. And get cleaned up. I don't think the troops would like to see you two covered in blood." Gaara said with a small smirk. "And thank you again for staying."

"No problem." Naruto walked off with his hands behind his head with Sasuke right behind him.

A few weeks before today, Asuma, Kakashi, Chouji and Shikamaru had to leave the village and go back to Konoha for some important business to deal with. It turns out, from the message that the Akatsuki were making their move deep into Kita no honou and Team ten and Kakashi were required for the job to hold them off. That wasn't all; it turns out that stories of what's happening in Sunagakure is throwing the remaining elemental nations into political haywire. Iwagakure especially. If Suna fell, then the Kaze no Kuni falls. If Kaze no Kuni falls, then it means that the Akatsuki has two major nations under their control. That was something that the elemental nations couldn't afford.

People all across the continent were getting terrified of the Jashinist cult and their miraculous powers. But one thing was for certain, even to the most powerful shinobi in the world, they were horrified. The Jashinists did crimes that not even Madara could amount to. And that was saying something. Entire villages and provinces were wiped clean of human life to be sacrificed to the great Jashin statue that was moved to Kaze no Kuni. As a quick response all around the shinobi world within the few months that the Jashinists were making themselves known, Jashinists were hunted down and executed without trial, throwing the civilian life and shinobi life in a constant state of unrest.

But back to the present, Naruto and Sasuke were silently walking through the sewers and checking up on the defenses and the entrances. After smiling at the state of them, they turned around and headed off towards the cafeteria of sorts. Tables and booths were set up with food being handed out for the families and shinobi seeking refuge down in the sewers. The food wasn't too bad…at least there was ramen. Tons of it too.

"Sasuke-nii…do you think the Akatsuki might have been able to pick up on our position yet?" Naruto asked as he sat down. Ino and Sakura joined shortly after.

"Truthfully I have no idea. What happened to the 'I can see the future' gimmick?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know why, but I haven't been getting premonitions." Naruto grumbled. "It's almost as if my future or anyone's future is unreadable."

"Damn…" Ino said. "Wait! Is it possible for you to force one out?"

"I don't know…never tried." Naruto said.

"Don't worry I'll do something for you to loosen up your mind." Ino said. She sped through hand seals and shut her eyes when she finished. **"Ninpou: Kyuusoku." **Naruto shuddered and went slack. But then his head shot up and the Boufuu-me activated and started spinning. As it spun it started giving him a vision of what happened about a month ago.

Fujika was getting grabbed by the two Akatsuki shinobi. She kicked and tried to break free, but they snapped her arms, rendering them useless. She howled in pain and screamed out for help, but the group wasn't fast enough to get her. The vision continued on and it showed them throwing her into a door and shutting it closed.

"Stupid mutt…can't wait to kill that damned fox."

The vision ended without further elaborating on what happened to Fujika. The redhead shot from his seat and motioned for Sasuke, Sakura and Ino to join him on their quest to get Fujika back from the Akatsuki grasp. Ino's face paled. Her heart wrenched tightly.

'**_Remember…remember the pain that will come if you say a thing about what I told you…_**' The memory came back and shook her to the core, even though it wasn't visible. It has been a month since the voice spoke to her and she was quite happy with that. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes and nodded at Naruto.

_Once outside…_

The group pushed the trapdoor up and walked out of the boarded door. On both sides of the doorframe stood the two guards for the hideout, henged as an old couple sitting in chairs on the porch. The four konoha shinobi swiftly closed the distance between their side of the village to the other side of the village. As it was, the village was split in half by the main road of Suna. Naruto and the team slammed their backs against the wall of the building they targeted and poked their heads over the corners to get a better look of the alleyways and what they held.

Once they found that it was clear, they dashed out with Sakura behind Sasuke and Ino behind Naruto. The two pairs charged forward and made their way in between the different obstacles in the alleyways and stopped just as they came to the road parallel to the main. The four shinobi looked left and looked right only to see desolate and empty streets. Dirt and dust blew by, telling them that it was alright to go. Naruto looked back to the vision and found the street and motioned for his team to follow. They dashed down the street and jumped into dumpsters and alleyways to hide from a large patrol of Zetsu clones. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight.

'They're fucking samurai…'

'**Be careful kit. We don't want them getting on our asses.**' Kura's voice sounded from within. '**Good thing you left a clone to tell Gaara what you're doing.**'

'Thanks Kura…clear!' Naruto motioned for his team once the patrol disappeared down the street. They charged off towards the barracks a few blocks away. Not only was it far, but it was as deep into enemy territory as the Kazekage tower, and almost as well defended as the tower. But it was a quick run since Naruto and Sasuke remembered where they were since they trained here with Gaara for their three year training trip. They weaved in and out of buildings and alleyways, taking back roads and sewer pipes.

The closer they got, the more dangerous it was. By the time they got to the barracks, the sun was already nearing the horizon to set. Naruto grumbled in in anger and dashed out of the building with his friends in tow. They slid in cover past the patrolling shinobi and Zetsu fodder. They crawled through filth and crossed through barricaded alleyways.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Fuck…it stinks!" Ino whispered.

"Yeah…" Naruto turned to face Ino and started walking backwards. They were currently sheltered by a tunnel made from something and buildings, but the smell was horrendous to say the least. Naruto checked his watch and found that they only had four-to-five hours left until they had to return back to base and quit the search.

"Hey Naruto watch where you're going." Sasuke laughed silently. "I don't remember there being a tunnel."

"The tunnel was here teme. They stuffed Fujika in a box and dragged the box into the tunnel that we are in now. I didn't see what was at the end of the tunnel, but it can't be that ba-" Naruto froze. For a moment his nose twitched and started shaking. Naruto gagged slightly fight steeled his resolve and growled with a vicious ferality.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"…" Naruto didn't reply, but instead he charged off towards the end of the tunnel. Once he got there he collapsed onto his knees.

Flies and the overbearing stench of death assaulted his skin and nose. Tears started falling down his face as he took in the sight of the…atrocity in front of him. Three story tall piles of dead and mutilated bodies all around were everywhere. He even forgot why he was even there. This place was a place that Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara went to, to train in seclusion during his time in Suna. But now…it was a mass grave. There used to be a fountain and park benches. The buildings nearby had balconies that civilians would watch them and smile at the two jinchuriki and Uchiha.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura's voice echoed from the tunnel. Once she exited the tunnel she froze in her tracks. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her skin was pale. Her stomach lurched and turned over. She gagged loudly and hunched before regurgitating everything she had in her stomach. She collapsed onto her knees and started hyperventilating.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke ran up to Sakura and embraced her tightly. Tears poured from her eyes and started staining his clothing. She sobbed uncontrollably. Soon enough Ino came to be in the same emotional state as Sakura was. After the blonde beauty threw up onto the filthy and bloody ground she tried to keep her emotions in check, but she started to break. Naruto turned around for Ino and embraced her into a tight hug and switched placed with her so that she doesn't have to see the carnage behind him.

Naruto shuddered in anger. Blood red chakra flowed out of his body. He released Ino from their embrace and walked into the carnage and started digging through the corpses and fly ridden carcasses. After a few minutes of digging, he found the large black box buried deep within the main pile. Two clones popped into existence and helped him pull the box out of the pile and slid the box down over the corpses before stopping a few feet away from Sasuke. The two clones picked Sakura and Ino up bridal style and led them back to the tunnel.

"I…I'm not expecting anything…" Naruto droned in silence. He pulled out one of his three-pronged kunai and dug it into the cover of the box and wrenched it open. The top of the box popped open releasing a disgusting aroma of rotten flesh. Naruto and Sasuke shivered when their minds processed what that meant. Naruto's eyes were emotionless and devoid of their normal vibrant color. Naruto kicked the top off the box to reveal Fujika still in her human form…and with her head in her broken arms. Fujika's last emotion was frozen on her face. Pain.

Naruto stood silent for the longest time while Sasuke took this moment to empty his stomach. Fujika was floating in her own blood. The redheaded Uzumaki started growling. He shut his eyes for a moment. His blood was boiling and his fists were clenched so tightly, that the fingernails dug deep into his palms and started drawing blood.

'**THOSE DISRESPECTFUL CURS!**' Kura howled in anger, but her voice cracked heavily as the cry left her throat. '**KILL THEM ALL! KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!**'

"Kura-chan…keep calm…" Kushina said while trying to soothe the raging nine-tailed fox. Kushina took a shaky deep breath.

'**How can I?! THEY MURDERED HER! SHE WAS JUST A KIT! JUST A CHILD!**' Kura roared in response. But instead of going full nine-tailed fox form, she collapsed onto Kushina as her cries and shouts took precedence in the mindscape. '**KILL THEM….Kill them…kill those bastards kit…**'

The voices faded and soon enough Naruto was covered in black flame-like tattoos. Naruto was suddenly covered in blood red and black chakra. Naruto's red hair darkened as the cursed seal reactivated, even though Orochimaru's soul was no more. The unrestricted power was shot into his system and started affecting him immediately. Black eagle wings shot out of his back and took him up into the sky, picking up a massive gust of wind in its wake, sending Sasuke into the tunnel.

"Ino…we need to get to wherever Naruto is heading to!" Sasuke shouted, snapping the blonde from her stupor. Sasuke raised Sakura to her feet and Ino used the walls as a crutch. They took off through the tunnel at a quick pace to make sure that Naruto didn't do anything drastic.

_With Naruto…_

The redhead landed in front of the barracks where Zetsu and Akatsuki shinobi resided. He walked forward with no emotion whatsoever. Two Zetsu walked up to him to stop him, but Naruto snapped his arms forward and sent massive chakra arms forward and completely tore through large amounts of the defenses and buildings erected for the occupying force.

He narrowed his eyes and the Boufuu-me came into activation. Bright blue light started building up in his eyes, right before it exploded outwards, completely vaporizing everything in his direct line of sight. He sped through hand seals and started firing off lasers of different sizes and strength. A few shinobi thought they could get him, but his tails acted on their own and snapped their necks and tore off their heads. Some of them would shoot out and snap the arms and do unto them what they had done to Fujika.

He focused his eyes once again and started shooting off large blasts of water and lightning, electrifying and completely murdering everything that came into contact. The flame tattoos all over his body merged together and turned his skin dark grey. His whisker marks became thick black isosceles triangles that went from his cheek and followed a straight line pattern all the way down to his index, middle and ring fingers. His haori waved wildly in the wind he was generating from his rage.

"NARUTO!" Ino ran forward and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, just as a tornado began to form on top of the barracks. "PLEASE!"

Naruto was tense. He was planted to the ground. The tornado stopped in mid-air. Everything was frozen for that moment. Suddenly the sky lightened up and the tornado disappeared. Ino sighed in relief, but Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke. The three konoha shinobi's eyes went as wide as plates when they started to feel the amazing power of wind under Naruto's control. All three pairs of eyes shot up and found Naruto standing on top of a building with a large bright orb spinning wildly.

**"You killed someone important to me…now it's time to repay the price!"** Naruto's voice was powerful and booming with demonic resonance. The cursed seal marks gone and receded. **"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" **Naruto hurled the spinning ball of chakra destruction towards the barracks. Naruto kawarimi'd with a dead Zetsu clone and quickly grabbed his three friends and jumped back as fast as he could.

"Don't look back until I say so!" Naruto shouted as they charged through a strangely large amount of Zetsu clones and Akatsuki shinobi, but they were too fast for them to give chase too. The Akatsuki let them run. Naruto jumped through some alleyways and found the secret maze-of-sorts that he, Sasuke and Gaara would use to hide from Jiraiya. He put the three down and started panting in pain right before collapsing.

_The next morning…_

Naruto awoke in the sweet and comfortable embrace of Yamanaka Ino's well-endowed chest. He lifted himself off of Ino and found that he was using his haori as a blanket. He looked around and found that Sakura was asleep in Sasuke's lap with his haori over them, as they slept against a wall. The redhead sighed and stood up, but laid his head back down in between Ino's breasts when his head exploded with pain.

"Naruto…kun…" Ino's voice vibrated softly in his ear. Naruto looked down to Ino and the saddened look in her eyes brought back little flashes of Fujika. Her eyes asked the question when her voice couldn't. Naruto shook his head softly before sitting up and looking at Ino. She sat up and made eye contact for a long while. Neither saying a word. Ino grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and let her emotional walls break. The tears fell once again.

"S-She…she was…one of my closest…f-friends!" Ino continued to cry her eyes dry. "I-I can't believe t-that…she's gone like that!" Ino's fists clenched tightly, gripping his shirt, while tearing holes into them. "God…I can't imagine how Yoko and Seiko are gunna react!" Ino sniffled but continued to sob uncontrollably. But an explosion shut her up.

"Sasuke. Wake up." Naruto threw a rock and it tapped the Uchiha awake. "Bro…I think we need to head back to the base…" Naruto got up and helped Ino to her feet and gave her a short, but passionate kiss to help calm her down. He took a deep breath but instantly snapped from it and looked to the sky to see a small raven, most likely from Itachi, heading straight for them.

Naruto raised his arm and the raven perched onto his forearm, bearing a message. Naruto unclipped the message and handed it to Sasuke.

_To Naruto or Sasuke…_

_ You two when you all escape Sunagakure, you two will need to meet me three hundred miles north from the village. Once there you will find one of my subordinates with a space-time jutsu portal open that will lead you to the dead country. Once there, you will need to traverse through the streets and alleyways and bridges until you find a building marked with an orange and black flag. We will meet you there and fill you in on the current situation. _

_From,_

_Deidara_

_P.S. Be wary. There are some really weird things in the dead country, un!_

Sasuke looked to Naruto and eyed the two girls subtly. Sasuke nodded to Naruto and set the scroll on fire turning it to ash. Naruto popped his neck and headed off towards the main road.

_In front of the resistance base…_

Naruto and the team was on edge. The two guard's henged as an old couple were nailed to the walls behind them and executed like the many shinobi who suffered the same fate. Their guts were ripped out and behind them, painted on the walls was the sigil for Jashin…from their own blood. The front door was bashed down and inside of the room was nothing but Zetsu body parts and blood. Even more blood. Sakura and Ino tried to fight the gags forming in their throats, but Sasuke and Naruto calmed them down. The trapdoor leading down into the sewers was torn off revealing the dark pipe leaded down to the base. The four gave each other nervous looks and jumped into the pipe and slid down into the base. But once they came out of the pipe, they landed in a massive pool of blood and dismembered body parts, instead of the normal clear water that they had been landing into for the past month.

When they stood up and finally registered what they landed in, Sakura hurled again. Ino was about to faint, but Naruto caught her and gave her a stern look. Ino's fears and sickness in the situation faded and she took a shuddering breath before stepping out of the blood moat and on to the actual pathways. But once she took a step, she slipped and landed back into the moat.

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Ino cried out before she threw up again. Sasuke was struggling to keep his cool and looked to see that Naruto wasn't faring any better. Naruto reached up and pushed himself onto the platform and threw up once he got situated. After emptying his stomach onto the floor, he looked around to see people massacred down in the sewers. Iwa and Suna shinobi were drawn upon with Jashin sigils.

"I can't either…I just can't wait until we get the fuck out of here…" Naruto gasped as tears started trickling down his cheeks again. The four trudged carefully through the pathway. Dead Zetsu and dead resistance everywhere. He went five doors down and to the first hall on the right only to see Gaara and Kankuro wailing on a captured Akatsuki shinobi. Temari was in the back trying to hold back a large wound in her abdomen.

Sasuke and Naruto left Ino and Sakura to heal the blonde Sabaku sibling, and joined in on beating up the prisoner. Naruto sent a fist into the man's neck and Sasuke punched the man's sternum. Gaara punched the man's cheek and sent him keeling over, but Kankuro sent a kick from the side to keep the bastard standing. Naruto rammed his fist into the man's chin and sent him back into Kankuro. The cat suited jounin drop kicked the man and sand came up and encased his hands and feet. Gaara crushed the appendages without a second thought.

"What did he do to Temari?!" Sasuke shouted as his Mangekyou shot to life. Kankuro gritted his teeth and Gaara crushed even harder with his sand.

"In the middle of the raid…the basted snuck past us…and tried to rape MY SISTER!" Kankuro roared in anger as he pulled out a kunai and rammed it into the man's groin. Sand shot up to cover his mouth and Naruto and Gaara's tails sprang forward to cover his mouth for added silence. The prisoner squirmed and wiggled in pain as he tried to escape. Kankuro dug the kunai deeper and deeper causing the man even more pain.

"Release the sand and tails." Sasuke ordered. His hair face was dark and shrouded by his bangs. "Temari is as much of a sister to Naruto and I, as she is to you two…" Naruto looked to Kankuro and Gaara and motioned for them to move back. Sasuke took a deep breath and shut his eyes while still making eye contact with the horrified and painfully castrated prisoner. **"TSUKUYOMI!"**

_Just a moment later…_

The man fell limp with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Blood pouring from his ears, mouth and his eyes like tears. The kunai was still rammed up into his groin. Sasuke looked back to his brothers and deactivated his sharingan and stayed silent for a long while before speaking up.

"I made him relive getting castrated like that for three days straight. Every minute, every second. The pain was unforgiving and not once, did I hold back on him." Sasuke growled. "Death was too easy for him…I wish I could have tortured him more."

"Agreed." Kankuro spat onto the dead shinobi lying in front of them. "What's the plan Gaara?"

"We have to leave and head to Konoha." Gaara sighed. "I already ordered the Iwa shinobi with other resistance cells in the village to flee. I believe that it's time for us to as well…"

"B-But Gaara-" Kankuro was about to protest, but Gaara quickly silenced him.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

**So...yeah. ._. Tell me what you thought?**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	15. Defeat

**Well then. This was long overdue. I was grounded for the past month :( so yeah. Well I finally finished this chapter! Tell me what you though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 15: Defeat

The jounin of konoha rolled off of his haori and sat up against the wall of the room. He sighed and stretched. He took in his surroundings and sighed when he realized that they were still in the hell-hole of a sewer. Sasuke was lying against the wall with Sakura in his lap of course; Ino was asleep on his haori and the sand siblings were asleep against the walls with Temari on the bed.

"Someone's here." Naruto whispered before drawing out a three-pronged kunai with his left hand and his chokutou ninjato with his right hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall in silence and waited for the person to show up. As far as he knew, all allies in the village were either dead or fleeing the village. He checked his watched and found that it was only noon. He took a deep breath when the beings came closer and closer.

"Gaara-" Naruto swung out with his chokutou, nearly taking the head off of the man. Gaara woke up and nodded his head to Naruto and the jounin lowered his ninjato and let the man walk in. He was followed by ten to twenty Iwa and Suna shinobi.

"Shinoda! I thought I ordered the other cells to leave the village?" Gaara asked in surprise. "How are you all still alive?"

"We have our ways Gaara-sama." Shinoda answered with a smile. "We have a sizeable force ready to strike back against the Kazekage tower."

"We will not attack the tower." Gaara said.

"W-What? Why not?" The lava release shinobi asked.

"We need to retreat and flee the village as fast as we can. The Akatsuki presence is too strong and there are too many." Gaara answered.

"Where will you go?" Shinoda asked as he and his comrades awoke the sleeping ninja's in the room.

"Konoha and Iwa." Gaara said. "We will need to regroup sometime in the future for a quick strike back against the Akatsuki holding the nation hostage."

"Understood Gaara-sama. I'll relay the orders immediately." Shinoda said and left the room. From within the atrium, shinobi were dumping the dead bodies into the large atrium basins. After a few words and prayers were said, the Iwa shinobi closed off the atrium to bury their friends and allies. Naruto and the troupe exited the sewers through a series of tunnels and ladders. Naruto used his tails and forced up a manhole top and poked his head out for a moment.

He looked back down and nodded his head before jumping out of the manhole and onto the street. Already, shinobi were battling the Zetsu and Akatsuki shinobi head on to give retreating civilians a good head start. At the front of the street, the Akatsuki was sending in another reinforcement group with extra shinobi to hold off the remaining resistance.

"Gaara-sama!" Shinoda shouted out to the Kazekage. "Get out! We'll hold them off! Naruto-sama! Keep them safe!" The Iwa boy sped through hand signs and shot out a large wall of lava in an attempt to hold them off for a while.

"You heard him Gaara!" Naruto grabbed the Kazekage and sped through hand seals. "I guess these guys are going to have to deal with this!" Naruto nodded at Sasuke as he sped through hand seals.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"** Naruto and Sasuke slammed their hands out. Smoke shot out from beneath them and raised them up a few hundred feet into the air and it came to reveal Gamahiro under Sasuke, a large Eagle next to Naruto and a large golden fox under Naruto and Gaara.

"Keiji! Get Gaara and the others out of here." Naruto shouted. "Sanjuro!" Naruto shouted out to the giant eagle next to Keiji the golden fox.

"**What is it Naruto-sama?**" The eagle asked. He swooped over and picked Naruto up in his wing. The redhead charged up the wing and situated himself in the nape of the eagle's neck.

"We need to protect the retreating resistance!" Naruto shouted out as his Boufuu-me started shooting off large bullets of wind down into the charging Akatsuki below. Sasuke channeled chakra into his legs and shot himself up into the air and landed on the back of Sanjuro.

"Naruto! Channel a tornado and I'll send an Amaterasu into it!" Sasuke activated his mangekyou and glared at the vortex of wind forming around the redhead.

**"Amaterasu." **Black flames sprang forward and combined with the tornado. Naruto smirked and sent the attack forward, forming a large impassable wall of Amaterasu flames. Sanjuro swooped down and landed next to Keiji and Gamahiro. Shinobi and civilians were building up at the base of the three summons and started getting on the backs of the two ground based summons.

"When do we go find Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…wait." Naruto looked up to the sky to see Deidara coming in with some bombs. "Everyone, take cover!"

"Come on you two! Catch me if you caaaan!" Deidara howled in laughter as he took off on the large clay dragon to the north.

"That's the signal." Naruto nudged Sasuke and the two got themselves ready for takeoff. "Sakura, Ino-chan! Get everyone to Konoha as safely and as quickly as you can!"

"Let's go everyone! Let's get out of here!" Ino called out from atop of Keiji's head. Sanjuro burst through the air and shot off after Deidara and his large white bird.

_Many Hours later…_

The eagle was swerving through the air, dodging bombs and anti-air jutsu being shot at them from Akatsuki shinobi and Zetsu clones. But they were able to catch up to the ever elusive blond headed art-freak. They caught him in a city known as Sanraku Gai. One of the most important cities in the Kaze no Kuni, and also the most heavily guarded.

Naruto and Sasuke henged themselves and jumped off of Sanjuro's back when they were about a mile away, and landed softly in the desert sand. As they were, they were just a pair of civilians with no reason to be in the village so they attacked an Akatsuki caravan and stole the Akatsuki robes and walked all the way to the city.

"Here's the plan. We go in and talk to some of the shinobi in the taverns and brothels. And if any of our spies have made it to the city then we can get the information from them." Naruto said.

"Agreed. We have to be as inconspicuous as we can. We don't want an entire army on our asses, even if we can take them." Sasuke said. "We don't want a reply of what happened on that last S-ranked mission that we went on…"

"Exactly. Let's go." Naruto and Sasuke walked past the guards of the city wall with relative ease and found themselves immediately surrounded by some men in plain black cloaks. Their heads were hooded, hiding their faces from view.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke. Follow us. Our master Deidara has told us to expect you." One of the dark cloaked men said. They gathered around the two boys and dressed them in the same plain black cloaks as them. They broke their group and split up trying to blend in with all of the red clouds about.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"We are to lead you two to the time-space portal." The same man said. "It will take you to the dead country, and there you will meet Tashiaki-taichou, Masaki-taichou, Kisame-taichou, Deidara-taichou and Itachi-taichou. You two will need to be quick, fast and quiet here in Sanraku Gai. This is a dangerous place to-"

"No! No! No! Please!" A feminine scream sounded down the street. All heads turned to see two Jashinists pulling away a woman from a man. The man was being held by two other Jashinists. Everyone else on the street looked away and continued on their way, while others were cheering on the actions of the Jashinists. Naruto clenched his fists, but the hooded man placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and calmed him down.

"Don't do anything. You can't break your cover." The hooded shinobi lead the two jounin's away, but they were planted on their spots watching the situation unfold.

"Kill me if you want you sick fu-" The man's head was bent back and one of the Jashinists pulled out a kunai and slashed the man's throat open spilling his blood all over his body and onto the road. His body fell limp and the Jashinists picked him up and tossed him over to another Jashinist. The lady started screaming in fear before she was pushed against a wall by one of the Jashinists.

"P-Please help me!" She cried. "Plea-"

Naruto and Sasuke turned away when they realized that she was talking to them. Sasuke looked to see Naruto turn his back to the scene and walk away. The Uchiha gritted his teeth and drew out a kunai and charged at the two Jashinists raping the young woman.

"You pieces of shit!" Sasuke rammed the kunai into the neck of one of the Jashinists and cut off his head, killing him immediately. The Uchiha spun around and sliced off the leg of the other Jashinist. The fanatic fell over onto his side and Sasuke came in to deliver the killing blow. He rammed the kunai into the man's chest and cut out his heart in the middle of the street.

"Do you know who you just attacked?" One of the other Jashinists asked in anger.

"It doesn't matter who I attacked." Sasuke growled as he started to speed through hand seals.

"Calm down kid. We aren't here to fight. Just don't attack one of us again." The Jashinists walked off and the street went back to its normal ambiance of chaos.

Uchiha walked up to the black cloaks and started waking with them again. His eyes were shut and his mouth open. He was taking deep breaths to calm his senses.

_Crash!_

A large explosion of laughter followed shortly after. Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see what it was this time and found that a man was hurled from a window and was now getting jumped by a group of Zetsu clones with tonfa batons. Naruto and Sasuke flinched as every hit was heard. A bone broke with each strike. His screams became mute with a few seconds of the beating. But when they finished, another Jashinist showed up and started dragging the man.

"No! PLEASE NOT THIS! PLEASE!" Naruto and Sasuke paled when they realized what was going to happen to the man.

"They're sacrificing whomever they fucking want to this sick god Jashin!" Naruto growled in silence.

"I know. We need to do something about this shit!" Sasuke replied. His hand resting on the handle to his chokutou.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze, Uchiha. We're here." The man said. They were standing in front of a brothel.

"Wonderful." Sasuke and Naruto deadpanned and walked into the brothel only to find that the entire thing was just a genjutsu. It was a genjutsu designed specifically by Itachi. Sasuke smiled when he dispelled the jutsu and found Deidara standing next to a portal with Itachi on the other side. The black cloaked men lowered their hoods and bowed to the two teens.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Let's go." Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly grabbed by Itachi and Deidara and hurled into the portal. After spinning and floating through a strange trippy psychedelic trip the two boys were spit out and landed in uncomfortable crashes in the middle of a ruined street.

"What the fuck…"

_In Konoha…_

The two summonses finally made it to the gates of the village. Once they dropped off their passengers and popped away. Kotetsu and Izumo were surprised by the amount of people dropped off in the front gate. Kotetsu looked to a young chunin and told her to tell the Hokage about the situation at hand. The legends of the Suna resistance had found refuge in Konoha.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura shouted out to her teacher as she came into view. "We need your help!"

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** Tsunade formed a large amount of shadow clones and sent them off to gather as many of the refugees as quickly as possible and led them to the hospital. "Get as many of them separated and segregated by their physical situation! Get those in critical condition to the ER and everyone else will have to wait! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

_With Sasuke and Naruto...three hours since the teleportation…_

The sun was setting, giving the ruins a more terrifying feel. The streets were covered in rubble and fallen debris. Everywhere for as far as they could tell, there was nothing but destruction on a level that he'd never seen. They took another step, but there was a strange creaky noise. Both heads shot up and found a large pillar falling down upon them.

"Come on!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and the two of them barrel rolled forward and dodged the pillar as his collided with the ground. The pillar shattered into larger pieces of debris, cutting off the rest of the street. The two walked forward through the darkening ruins.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't know…" Naruto shut his eyes and activated his Boufuu-me.

"What do we do? It's getting dark…" Sasuke looked nervous. "Let's find a building to hide in."

"Gotcha." Naruto and Sasuke charged for one of the ruined doorframes and pushed away some debris and rubble. What they found were skeletons strewn about. Naruto's skin went cold and snapped his head back and found a stairwell that had skeletons all along the stairs. The redhead took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Sasuke whom of which had been able to start a fire.

"Survival scroll dobe." Sasuke smiled as he waved the scroll back and forth before setting it down.

"I suppose you have ramen in-"

Sasuke unrolled the scroll and unsealed a bowl of ramen with a nice cover over the top. Next to the unsealed bowl of ramen was a pair of perfectly clean chopsticks. Naruto's face brightened up and grabbed the bowl of ramen and dug into the deliciousness that ramen is. Sasuke shook his head as his brother's antics and unsealed some tomatoes to dice.

"Really? Tomatoes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back off dobe. Tomatoes are delicious." Sasuke growled.

"…Sorry I said anything…" Naruto returned back to eating ramen. After a few minutes of silence Naruto got bored after finishing his ramen and starred at Sasuke as he continued to cut his tomatoes before putting them into a pot.

"Stop starring dude." Sasuke grumbled. "It's making me and my tomatoes uncomfortable."

"Well you're boring me. By any chance do you have cards?" Naruto asked. Sasuke threw the survival scroll at him. Naruto smiled and formed three shadow clones without hand seals and summoned up the cards. After dealing them out, the four Naruto's began to play poker against each other, and of course, Naruto won. But which one?

"G'night dobe…" Sasuke laid down with his hands behind his head and stared out through the holes of the ceiling and into the dark night sky.

"G'night teme." Naruto smiled, before he drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Sasuke awoke to the sound of crying and sniffling. The black haired boy shot up from his resting place on the floor and pushed his haori off of his body and looked to see Naruto holding a picture frame. The redhead had tears pouring out of his eyes. When the Uchiha found what Naruto was looking at, he was at a loss for words.

In the frame, a family was just made it seems. There a young redheaded man was holding a beautiful redheaded woman, and into the woman's arm was a young baby. The father had deep blue eyes like Kushina and the mother had the same colored eyes but with strands of red in the irides. The little baby was asleep in the picture so the only distinguishable feature was the red hair growing on the babe's head. Sasuke looked closer and saw a familiar crest behind the family.

It flashed before him, the spirals. He saw it on the walls, the pillars and even on the backs and shoulders of Konoha's chunin and jounin uniforms. Sasuke gasped and looked back to Naruto.

"This…" Sasuke started.

"Is the homeland of the Uzumaki clan…I don't know what happened, but I will definitely find out…" Naruto sighed and stood and headed for the opening of the building.

The two jumped out from the opening and dashed for the other side of the street. Rubble was everywhere, bringing up more questions.

"Who in the world would destroy such an entire village to the point of eradication?!" Sasuke growled. Something was bothering him. It seemed as if the damage was bothering him more than it actually should.

"Again…I don't know…" The two journeyed slowly through the street in search of clues and Itachi's encampment.

Suddenly, a small clanking sound came from behind. The two heads swiveled around. A small crushed can was sitting in the center of the street. Naruto shivered and formed three clones to check out the sound. The three doppelgangers paled at their orders but complied anyway. They cautiously trudged for the can and found a small redheaded girl sitting with her hands covering her ears and her knees brought up to cover her face from sight. The clones heard weeping.

"H-Hey…little girl…are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"A mix blood…" The girl's voice growled. "TWO mixed-bloods!" The girl looked up with fury burning in her eyes. She shot from her position and tore through the four clones with deathly precision. The girl swiveled on the heel of her right foot and faced Naruto and Sasuke. The girl's hair was long and gave her a malicious shadow. She held out her hands as her fingernails elongated.

"W-What…the fuck…?" Naruto gasped.

"Half-blooded Uzumaki are nothing but disgraces!" The girl charged forward with super-human strength. She jumped onto Sasuke and started clawing at his haori.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Sasuke's girlish screams sounded throughout the ruins.

"Uchiha should have never mated with the Uzumaki!" The girl howled out in anger. Her claws tearing through to the skin of the young Uchiha.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke screamed back. The girl dug her nails into his left arm, nearly tearing it off.

"Take this!" Naruto's Boufuu-me shot to life. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **

The powerful blast of wind shot the crazed girl into a building, causing it to collapse onto itself. Sasuke was shaking in fear. It was almost as bad as Tora missions. Naruto dragged Sasuke away while a team of Kage Bunshin stayed behind to guard the two as they retreated from the scene.

**"Now then…who might you two half-bloods be?" **A demonic voice echoed behind them. Naruto and Sasuke's knees trembled with fright. They jumped back and held their ninjato ready. What they saw brought shivers down their backs.

A red faced demon with four eyes started at the two of them with the most malicious smile they can imagine. But the thing that neither boy noticed was that there was an Uzumaki swirl burned into the demons forehead. Its lower body was made up of fur covered legs and the demon had at least two tails. In one hand, it had a glowing chokutō katana and in its other hand was a black bladed chokutō katana. The demon also happened to have four other arms.

"W-Well then…" Naruto backed away. Sweat was pouring out and drenching his haori. He looked over to see if his brother was faring any better, but when he looked over, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "Sasuke!"

"You're on your own Naruto!" Sasuke's voice could be heard from down the road. Naruto turned to see Sasuke burning off down the road with a trail of dust in his wake. But before Sasuke could get too far, another demon burst through the ruins. It was much smaller than the first one they encountered, but its face was covered completely in hair. His hands were adorned with massive claws. In his hands though was a naginata.

Sasuke backed away from the new comer with a slow pace. Three more demons showed themselves, covering the entire street with their imposing shadows. The smallest of them all held two small extremely terrifying straight double edged wakizashi. The next one and the toughest looking demon held a black bladed chokutō kodachi. Then the fastest and the official strongest one held a bright bladed chokutō with a machete bulb near its tip. Then it was when the two boys finally noticed it.

"Uzumaki swirls on their foreheads…" Naruto gasped. "Did the Uzumaki…"

**"What you are trying to figure out is beside the point half-bloods." **The demon wielding the bulbous chokutō said. **"What are you tainted Uzumaki's doing here?"**

'Tainted…Uzumaki's? Half-blood?' Sasuke thought in surprise. "I'm not an Uzumaki though!"

**"Then you must not know then…Uchiha-Uzumaki-san." **The demon replied with a smirk spreading across his lips. **"It seems that you two are the descendants of the head family of the old Clan."**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto activated the Boufuu-me. He held his ninjato tightly. He eyed his opponents and calculated the chance of success. Too bad they were at a ninety-nine percent chance of failure. He shook his head and formed twenty shadow clones. He nodded to each one while Sasuke activated the mangekyou.

"Sasuke. You take the big scary one with the single black chokutō and the spear guy. I'll take on midget and glowing blade." Naruto ordered. "After that, we'll both take on the dual wielding chokutō. Sound like a plan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head and charged off for his opponents in a blaze of black flames.

"Let's go!" Naruto dashed forward with a chakra surged step. His ninjato outstretched. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the demon wielding the powerful katana. Behind him, his clones were combatting the dual wielding wakizashi demon. He ducked under a neck slash from his opponent and sent a high kick, knocking the demon back a few feet.

Naruto back flipped and sped through hand seals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** The blast of wind sent the demon flying into the building. The redhead was surprised for a moment at how easy it was to defeat the demon. "He dropped his sword…I wonder…" Naruto bent down and picked up the weapon. The effects were immediate.

The weapon began to shake violently. Its blade began to glow brighter than before. It glowed so bright, that the sword felt like it was on fire. Naruto felt the weapons power overflow his three chakra networks. One for normal chakra, another for his fox sage chakra and the other for Kura's chakra. The energy exploded from within him, sending bolts of lightning through his body. Naruto howled out in pain, all the while, not releasing his grip on his weapon.

'NARUTO! DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT let that sword go!' Kushina screamed from within his mindscape. 'Let it go, and the swords power will kill you!'

'Only an Uzumaki could wield the sword!' Kura added in. 'Only a true Uzumaki could endure the pain the sword delivers!'

'G-Got it!' Naruto grunted in response.

Soon enough, the pain skyrocketed to levels unknown. Naruto's body felt numb. His knees faltered. He collapsed onto the ground, taking his shadow clones with him. Because of the excruciating pain, his clones dispelled, leaving him defenseless against the other two demons. Naruto could hear them coming closer, but his body wouldn't respond. He was stuck and he knew it. The pain hadn't receded.

**"Too bad…I guess that this is the end of the Uzumaki bloodline…" **The wakizashi wielding demon sighed. **"Time to die…Uzumaki-Namikaze."** He raised his right handed wakizashi, which happened to have a red blade, over his head and brought down onto Naruto's head. But before the attack could connect, Naruto shot up his ninjato to block the attack.

**"That sorry excuse for a sword can't stand up to the Oninohan!"** The demon howled. True to his word, the ninjato exploded into tiny shards. But because of Naruto's training with Jiraiya in the Sage arts the boy was able to evade the lightning fast attack.

"Damn it…that sword was expensive…" Naruto dropped the shattered ninjato and held up the new weapon he gained from the demon. The blade now had three magatama burn marks on both sides of the blade. One side was black burns and the other was white. The blade at first felt like a million tons searing into his arm and muscles, but now it felt like a feather. Naruto tossed the blade to his right arm and narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Oninohan huh?" Naruto asked. "Demon halves…I'm guessing that's the name of your sword…what's the name of this one?"

**"The…KAMINOIKARI! BAHAHAHA!"** The demon burst into maniacal laughter and dashed for the Uzumaki-Namikaze with the black and white blade wielding demon right behind him. Naruto's eyes widened at the two pronged attack. He ducked the first wave of attacks as the demon began to spin in a twister style of attack.

Naruto jumped back and sent a few wind blasts with his Boufuu-me, but they had no effect against the rapidly spinning tornado of doom. The faster the demon spun, the color of the tornado began to slowly bleed red. Naruto evaded to his right to dodge the versatile attack. He rolled over when the other demon swung down onto his position.

'Kaminoikari…it can't be…' Kushina and Kura gasped in surprise.

"God's wrath huh?" Naruto smirked. "Then **FEEL MY WRATH!**" Naruto shot up and swung down onto the black and white blade of the demon attacking him. The boy spun around and kicked the demon in the face, knocking it back a few feet. He swung around and cut off its arm with little issue, surprising him some more. Naruto barrel rolled forward to dodge the tornado once again, but this time, he swung back with the Kaminoikari. The Uzumaki met blade to blade with the rampaging demon.

**"You're good, for a pup!"** The demon howled in laughter. The demon roared at the redhead and sent him flying a few feet. But what the demon didn't expect was two brown eagle wings to shoot from his back. **'WHAT?! The eagle summon…they really are of the head family…'** The demon smiled slightly and dropped his blades. **'It seems that we are no longer needed to guard the blades.'**

"Take this!" Naruto shouted. **"Ranton: Rasenbakudan!"** Naruto sped for the unarmed demon with amazing speed and rammed the extremely explosive rasengan into the demon's throat. Naruto kicked off the creature's chest and shoved the rasenbakudan into the demons stomach. Naruto, for a brief moment though, could have sworn that he saw the demon smile, right before it exploded into large pieces of meat. Naruto turned to help Sasuke only to see the black haired Uchiha wielding the black bladed chokutō.

"I…I don't know…" Sasuke's eyes were full of surprise and confusion. He didn't know what to think of the situation.

"S-Sasuke…we have to take down the last demon! Toss me the naginata!" Sasuke complied and hurled the spear at the redhead. He caught the spear with two of his tails while another two tails wrapped around the handles of the Oninohan. "Let's go!"

The two boys charged forward with their target in their sights. Naruto hurled the naginata at the demon, and the effect was surprising. The naginata went straight through the demon and spun around and headed back for Naruto's tail. The boy stopped mid-attack with wide eyes, leaving him open for an attack.

'NARUTO! GET INTO THE FIGHT!' Kushina screamed. 'SNAP OUT OF IT!' But it was too late. The demon caught sight of the redhead and swung down. But before the demon could swing down completely, it stopped just a few millimeters away from his forehead.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke with wide eyes only to see Sasuke with the same awestruck expression. The Uchiha's sword was exploding in a bright purple flame with six magatama holes that went along the length of the blade starting from the handle of the sword. The demon's eyes were no longer red, but instead, they were purple like the flames of the sword.

"H-Holy shit!" Naruto gasped. "Mom…what the hell was that?"

'Naruto…that was the Akuma Kokyuu…it controls demons and bursts unto spontaneous flames…but most of all Sasuke…WAIT! How did I not see it before…?' Kushina facepalmed.

'See what mom?' Naruto asked in surprise.

'Nothing…I'll tell you later…' Kushina replied. 'Just tell Sasuke to give the demon a command.'

"Oi. Sasuke…tell that demon to do something." Naruto called out to the dumbstruck Uchiha.

"Uhm…ok…Oi! Wave." Sasuke said in a commanding voice. Immediately, the demon began to wave at the two boys. "Well then…Can you take us to Uchiha Itachi?"

The demon bent down with its back hunched over. Sasuke looked over to his apparent relative and shrugged before climbing onto the demons back with Naruto right behind him. The demon nodded its head in affirmation and took off into the sky with unbelievable speed. As the demon was airborne, Naruto and Sasuke came to see the dead country in all of its former glory.

It was a massive village with what could be high-rise structures and massive walls. The entire village was split in half by a large river. The river itself was filled with whirlpools. Ruins of bridges could be seen jutting from the water, there even seemed to be an entire section of the village collapsed into the sea nearby. Naruto looked deeper into the water and felt a strange feeling wash over his body. He looked over to Sasuke only to see his brother nod his head. The water was dark with a massive whirlpool formed. In the eye of the whirlpool, Naruto focused chakra to see better, and found an entire underground complex beneath the whirlpool.

"Wait…does this demon have wings?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"It…doesn't…oh fu-" The demon fell at a billion miles an hour. Sasuke nearly lost his grip on the demons back as it descended. The two boys screamed in fear as the demon continued to fall. The demon smashed into the ground below in front of a large ruined tower. The demon bowed to Sasuke and left its swords on the ground, before jumping away again.

"S-S-Son of a b-b-b-b-BITCH!" Naruto howled. His body was in shock. He shivered from the amount of pressure he felt when he descended. He looked over to see Sasuke completely still. His face was blank and his eyes showed no emotion. "S-Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked over to the redhead and sighed. His entire body was numb and refused to move. "Help me up. We're here…"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" A feminine voice sounded from behind them. They came to see Masaki Uchiha standing at the opening of the tower. "Come on! We're been looking all over for you two!"

_Once inside the tower…_

"Naruto. Sasuke." Itachi said from his side of the war table in the main hall of the tower. Everywhere, Akatsuki shinobi stood. The strange thing was that the shinobi weren't making any moves on the two boys. In the center of the room was a large table with a map of the elemental nations. On one side was Kisame. Next to Kisame was Tashiaki; in front of Tashiaki was Deidara and next to Deidara was Masaki who had joined in on the war meeting.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Itachi quickly embraced the two jounin's in a tight hug. "We've been searching for you all day yesterday!"

"I don't know…" Sasuke said while trying to push his way out of the hug. "We were on the other side of the village. The western side of the river."

"W-What?!" Itachi asked in surprise. "How did you get out alive?! Demons have completely overrun that side of the village!"

"These swords helped us live." Naruto and Sasuke pulled out the different weapons and showed them to Itachi. Itachi's face paled in surprise as did the rest of the commanders behind him. The entire room was silent except for a few footsteps coming from behind the Uchiha.

"Is that…?" A feminine voice sounded from behind Itachi. "Oh kami…it is."

"Everyone…out. Sasuke…Naruto. Stay. There are some things that we need to go over in private." Itachi said in a commanding voice. The commanders and guards nodded their heads and headed out of the room and barred the doors closed and put silencing jutsu on the walls. "Ok you two…this here is Karin. She is an Uzumaki."

"W-What?!" Naruto's eyes were wide when he made a double take on the redhead.

Her hair went mid-back. Her eyes were pinkish-red and she wore glasses. Her face was heart-shaped and her body shape was heavenly. Tits of amazing size and hips of perfection. Naruto grew a massive blush when he realized that he most likely just checked out his cousin. She had a small smile but she was analyzing the two boys in front of her.

"What about it?" Karin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just…my name is…Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…"

"What?!" Karin was surprised. "By any chance…is your mother…Uzumaki Kushina…?"

"Uh…y-yeah…how'd you know?" Naruto involuntarily shivered. His tails tightened their grip around the Oninohan and the naginata.

"Then you're the Uzumaki I'm looking for!" Karin quickly ran forward and started grabbing his arm towards the war table. Itachi though, quickly grabbed Karin's arm and loosened her grip around Naruto's wrist and pulled them apart.

"First, explain who you are first." Itachi ordered.

"Oh…yeah…I am Uzumaki Karin, as you already know." The redhead began. "Two years ago, Itachi and his Akatsuki rebels broke me out from a Sound base located in the land of grass. And along the way, we went of a massive exodus to find the perfect hideout to stay secret from Tobi."

"Then me and Karin found out that…Sasuke…me and you…are Uzumaki." Itachi softly spoke. "Only Uzumaki could calm the whirlpools and ride out the crashing waves without feeling any pain of any form."

"H-How are we Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

'It has to be it!' Kushina suddenly said after almost an entire hour of silence. 'I know who these two are! Unbelievable! How could I have not known?! Listen up Naru-kun…'

"I can answer that." Naruto suddenly said. "My mother said that you two are the grandchildren of her aunt…Uzumaki Katsumi."

"Then…" Sasuke's eyes widened completely. "I actually still had family the entire time!"

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto and Sasuke quickly grabbed each other for a tight hug and then grabbed Itachi and Karin. "I can't believe there are more!"

"W-Wait Naruto…this is no time to celebrate." Karin said as she pushed the hug open breaking the embrace. "Now that our introductions are finished I'd like to show you something that is of great importance."

"Sure…what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Me, Sasuke and Itachi are you second cousins. But you have a direct cousin still in a hidden sound base." Karin said. "Your mother, Kushina, had an elder twin brother named Shae."

'No I don't…' Kushina said with a confused voice.

'Actually you do…just listen.' Kura said shutting the redhead up.

"Your mother and her brother were born on a ship bound for the mainland elemental nations during the Uzumaki pilgrimage to the land of waves to rebuild a new Uzushiogakure. Your mother and uncle were too young to remember anything about each other, but the Uzumaki managed to build a new Uzushio in Nami no kuni, but Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Oto annihilated the remaining Uzumaki, just like what they did with the original, but instead of leaving ruins, they left no trace of the new Uzushio. Shae was found floating on a piece of driftwood and was taken by Oto shinobi and brought back to the land of Sound. Kushina was found by some Konoha shinobi that were on a mission in Nami no kuni."

"Wow…" Naruto was surprised. "Ok…I can always ask my mom about that stuff…just tell me more about this unknown uncle of mine."

"Sure…well, Shae, was an extremely talented shinobi, especially with his special chakra. While Kushina could use chakra chains and create extremely powerful fire jutsu's, Shae created powerful sealing techniques and sound based ninjutsu." Karin walked over to the war table and pointed to a circle in the land of rivers. "There is where your cousin resides."

"Cousin?" Naruto asked.

"She is a very strong willed kunoichi. She has been through a lot of shit in her life, so don't fuck around with her. If she thinks you're lying to her, she'll make your brain explode." Karin said in a very terrifying voice. "She inherited the special chakra of the Uzumaki along with the normal red hair."

"What are her abilities? Are they anything to really worry about?" Sasuke asked.

"She plays music to defeat her enemies." Karin replied simply. "She slaughtered an entire village to avenge her father…"

"H-How?" Naruto and Sasuke shivered.

"She played a simple song with her flute." Karin looked them in the eyes. "It was a simple song amplified by the powerful special chakra of her father that she inherited. The entire village, which was home to almost three hundred people, was killed in a matter of seconds."

"D-Damn…" Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"So what was her life like?" Naruto asked.

"Terrible." Karin said without a crack in her voice. "She was beaten…tortured…raped…"

"…" Sasuke and Naruto were silent. "What?"

"She…" Karin heaved a sigh. "As you know…Kunoichi are sometimes sent on seduction assignments right?"

"Yeah. Get to the point." Sasuke growled.

During Naruto and Sasuke's training trip with Jiraiya, the old man beat into their heads, that rape was a capital crime in the shinobi world, and should be punished as such. The two may be perverts, but they were taught to respect the opposite gender in every way possible. With physical and ninjutsu training, the old hermit, taught them philosophy and ethics and morals. All in all, the two boys were extremely honorable people, despite their flaws.

Even though the two personally don't know this cousin of theirs, that cousin is family, so to hear that family was beaten, tortured and raped before was something that made their blood boil.

"S-She…" Karin stuttered slightly. 'Holy shit! Their chakra just changed from peaceful to full of malicious intent!'

"She was sent on extreme versions of those missions…" Karin said with a crack in her voice. "She and I have been friends for a long time…but for the longest time, she was sent as a sex slave to appease the different factions in the, at the time, divided land of sound."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke accidentally flared his chakra causing the Akuma Kokyuu to explode in purple flames.

"She was forced to it by Orochimaru, who promised that she'd get her revenge against the ones who killed her father…" Karin looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "Orochimaru would force her to do disgraceful acts…he himself would defile her body and then hand her over to his own forces...she endured through it while still retaining her sanity…and lately…she's been getting pregnant with different men's seed…but…"

"But what?!" Sasuke growled as his mangekyou sprang to life.

"Orochimaru forced her to abort every baby she's had so far…" Karin broke down into tears. "That snake bastard…many of those aborted children was her lovers own children…"

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Kaguya Kimimaro…" Karin said. "He and Tayuya love each other…and Kimimaro hates that Tayuya keeps getting forced as some whore to appease Orochimaru's allies…"

"Then why doesn't he do anything?" Naruto shouted.

"He can't. Neither Tayuya nor Kimimaro can do anything about it." Karin rebuked. "They are a part of Orochimaru's personal guard!"

"Wonderful." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"The last message that I received from Tayuya was that she and Kimimaro were willing to defect to the hidden leaf…if they were given asylum from the hidden sound…" Karin said with a hint of hope in her voice as she handed the letter to Naruto. "Naruto-kun. You're a jounin. A full-fledged jounin, and the grandson of the Hokage…you must be able to have some sort of leverage for your remaining family. Please! All Tayuya and Kimimaro want is to have a peaceful life, free from Orochimaru's control and influence!"

"I know you know what it was like to have Orochimaru's power flow into you and cloud your mind!" Karin shouted. "I know that you survived the cursed seal of heaven! And I know that you still have it on!"

"…yes I know exactly how it's like. I was able to fight off his power because of my mother and other forces I'm not at liberty to say."

"Naruto. We were Akatsuki. We know about the Kyuubi." Itachi said blankly.

"Her name is Kura." Naruto quickly defended.

"That's beside the point." Karin quickly shut the two up. "Please help her! Another Uzumaki alive will benefit everyone!"

But just before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything in response, a small chubby and cute toddler with black hair that had small strands of red, waddled into the room. His face was cute with big eyes, but what caught everyone's attention was that his eyes were sharingan eyes. Two tomoe in each eye, instead of one like what most novice sharingan users should have. The little toddler ran off to Itachi and gave the twenty year old man's leg a tight hug.

"W-Who is that…?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

"Sasuke…uhm…Ita-kun…he really wanted to see you…" Masaki came running into the room with a guilty smile.

"Well then…Gendo-kun, why don't you wave hello to your uncles, Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi smiled.

"U-Uncles?!" Sasuke and Naruto's eyes shot from their heads. Naruto and Sasuke charged forward and grabbed little Gendo from Itachi's arms and started playing with the little child.

"AHHH He's so adorable!" Naruto squealed, earning a few sweat drops from the people present.

"Look! He's got some cute little baby faaaat!" Sasuke was gushing over the little human plushy, causing Karin and Itachi to facepalm.

"Okay. That's enough you two!" Masaki grabbed the little laughing child from his two, not so mature uncles, and held him in her arms.

"So. What do you two say?" Karin asked.

"Are you two willing to help us?" Itachi asked.

"Definitely." Naruto smiled. "By the way…do you guys want a blade or something? The naginata and the double-blade is free."

"I'll take the spear." Karin smiled.

"I'll take the sword then."

* * *

**I know that the whole meeting thing was rushed...i was running out of ideas. **

**Gendo Uchiha: Son of Masaki and Itachi. He was born with the sharingan activated so, he is a litteral born prodigy.**

**Oh and Shae's profile is up! Tell me how you felt about Tayuya and Kimimaro?**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	16. Retribution

**A/N**:** So Naruto and Sasuke are in Uzushiogakure. Just to recap. And yes. Karin is in this fanfic. She'll have a place in it. Dont worry. lol anyway. I was so damn caught up with playing freaking spore! I've taken over an entire arm of the galaxy in only a few weeks! and i need to get back to playing swtor, so yeah. If I'm late at updating, you know why now. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Uhm…who are you?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point. The redheaded girl blushed slightly and smiled at the blond boy.

"Karin Uzumaki."

* * *

Chapter 16: Retribution

"U-zu-ma-ki?" Naruto asked incredulously.

_In Konoha…_

"Team ten! The Akatsuki have invaded Konoha! Asuma, Gai. I want your teams to intercept. We will send reinforcements later. Dismissed." Tsunade heaved a great sigh of defeat. 'Where the hell are you two idiots?'

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The two teams bowed to the Hokage and quickly headed out the door. Team ten consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Akimichi Chouji were accompanied by team Gai which consisted of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga. They dashed through the streets of Konoha and finally got to the outskirts of the village and started searching through the outlying villages and small towns.

"Tsunade-sama's reports said that they were around here." Asuma grunted. He spit out his cigarette and lit a new one. Ino looked around and held her hands ready to summon the foxes if need be. Shikamaru glared his eyes in anticipation for what might come. Chouji on the other hand was eating chips like usual. Team Gai were simply looking around.

"Neji…activate your Byakugan. Just to make sure." Gai spoke to the long haired jounin.

"Hai. Gai-sensei. Byakugan!" Veins shot out form his face. The once pale lavender colored eyes now had visible pupils. The world around him was colored dark grey and white. He looked below and saw a platoon's worth of chakra signatures underneath the ground. "Everyone, they're underground!"

Both teams jumped back as Zetsu and missing Iwa shinobi dressed in Akatsuki robes rose from the ground. Far behind them though came two menacing looking Akatsuki members. One was as tall as a giant. He wore a hidden waterfall hitai-ate with the missing ninja slash going through the center. To the tall ones right, was a shorter silver haired man with a massive three bladed scythe. His face looked like that of a psychopath.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes nervously. He shot up the famous sight of the Nara and suddenly shadows sprang out from beneath him and shot up like tentacles. The shinobi shook their heads in amusement and stretched. The Zetsu with the strike force were purple and blue Zetsu. Ino during her time in Suna had deducted that color meant what element the Zetsu would use.

'Shit. Lightning and water…this should be fun I guess…If only Naruto were here.' Ino snapped from her reverie and glared at the Zetsu.

"Well look at those to beautiful kunoichi…I wonder how much fun they would be." One of the shinobi laughed. Ino and Tenten stepped back slightly. All around the two teams, more Zetsu clones started rising from the ground with malicious looks on their faces. Tenten reached for her weapons scroll. Neji dropped into the Hyuuga gentle fist stance. Lee and Gai got in their taijutsu stance. The more the two teams got ready, more Zetsu rose from underneath.

"You know…you Akatsuki aren't very smart. Do you know who I am?" Ino asked out. Asuma and the rest of team paled slightly. When the Akatsuki started laughing, Ino shook her head and sped through hand signs. She slammed her hands onto the ground summoning three averaged sized four tailed kitsune. She smirked at the slightly cowering Zetsu and Akatsuki. "I am a veteran of Suna. I am Ino Yamanaka!" The foxes charged while she herself went through hand signs again. **"Storm release: Gale plow!" **A massive laser wave shot from her hands and literally plowed through the Zetsu and shinobi and headed straight for the two in the back.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru sent his shadows forward and impaled a few shinobi and Zetsu. Chouji looked around and charged forward.

**"Partial expansion!" **Chouji's arm grew to the size of an elephant. The Zetsu jumped back just as his massive arm smashed into the ground. The Zetsu back-flipped in the air and sped through hand signs.

** "Water release: Water blast!" **The four blue Zetsu facing Chouji took deep breaths and formed the massive shots of water and blasted the attacks towards the large boy. Asuma saw the attack coming and quickly reacted. He sped through hand signs.

**"Wind release: Great breakthrough!" **A massive blast of wind pushed the attacks away and forced them into a building. Chouji rolled away when a barrage of shuriken and kunai rained down upon him. Asuma looked to his student. "Chouji! Go help Shikamaru. I'll handle these guys." Chouji nodded at his sensei. Asuma turned back around to face the Zetsu in front of him. "If you want a fight, then fight me!" Asuma charged forward while drawing out his knuckle blades and held them tightly.

He slashed through one of the Zetsu clones and dodged a slash from a white Zetsu. He brought his left fist and dug the knuckle blades into the Zetsu's face. The white Zetsu screamed in pain before dying. Another two Zetsu charged for the jounin but received the same fate as the previous. Suddenly two Iwa Akatsuki charged for Asuma.

**"Earth release: Rock fist!" **The two Iwa shinobi's hands were covered in rocks as they charged for the jounin. Asuma sidestepped the fist letting him pass him completely, while he slashed up with his other hand slashing the face of the other. The rock Akatsuki fell back. The other turned when he realized that his friend had just died. "You bastard!"

Asuma ducked when a massive boulder was flung at him by the enraged Iwa shinobi. The Sarutobi charged forward with his knuckle blades ready. The Iwa shinobi kept his rock fists up, but was slashed across his wide open chest. The Iwa shinobi was knocked back, but he didn't budge. He charged right back to Asuma. The jounin ducked underneath the attack and slashed upwards slicing the shinobi's face in two.

The moment the shinobi hit the ground, three Zetsu started rising out. Asuma back-flipped away and drew out a handful of shuriken and hurled them at the Zetsu; killing them before they could even get out of the ground completely. He looked back and realized that one of the lead Akatsuki members were charging for him. Asuma waited for the attack, but as he started looking around, he saw the faces of Zetsu rising beneath him. He smiled to himself and jumped up when the three bladed scythe came swinging.

Asuma was safe from the attack, but the Zetsu weren't so lucky. The man who attacked him was none other than Hidan. The Jashinist. Hidan looked at Asuma with a delirious smile. "Your blood will make Jashin-sama very happy…" Hidan dashed for Asuma and went in for a wild slash. The Sarutobi blocked the attack with his knuckle blades. The handle of the scythe clashed with the smaller blades shooting off sparks. Asuma kicked the man back and sped through hand signs. **"Fire release: Burning ash!"** Asuma took a deep breath and spit out a massive blast of flammable ash at the Jashinist.

"You bastard! That shit burns!" Hidan squealed.

_Back in the ruins of Uzushiogakure…_

"So…let me get this straight…you escaped from the land of sound with the help from Itachi Uchiha…" Karin nodded at Sasuke's statement.

"Then you hid here from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki for a little over a year now?" Naruto added. Karin nodded once again.

"Not only that, but you are an exceptional healer and sensory type shinobi…and you are an Uzumaki…" Sasuke sat down onto one of the large boulders protruding from the ground.

"So if you've been hanging around here all this time, what have you been doing then?" Naruto asked. Karin sat down onto a boulder as well leaving Naruto as the only person standing.

"I've been gathering information and reading on the history of the Uzumaki." Karin looked intrigued by the weapons at Naruto and Sasuke's sides. They looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Wait. Can I see you're sword Naruto-kun?" The orange clad shinobi nodded his head and drew out his ninjato length sword and handed it to the redheaded Uzumaki.

"Amazing…" Karin breathed. Naruto looked around and back to Sasuke. The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and looked away and drew out his sword.

"Karin-nee…what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the sword that you have…it's one of the most powerful swords used by the Uzumaki bladesmen." Karin whispered.

"Uhm…Uzumaki bladesmen?" Naruto and Sasuke perked up at the name.

"The Uzumaki bladesmen were Uzushiogakure's response to Kiri's seven shinobi swordsmen of the mist." Karin replied without looking up from the sword in her hands. "The last bladesman was your mother. Kushina Uzumaki. But this weapon…it was said to have been lost for centuries."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto looked to the girl for an answer.

"The blade was known as the Kaminoikari, God's wrath…" Karin looked to Naruto as if she was asking for permission to continue. "Anyway, the last Uzumaki to use it took on the nine-tailed fox by herself." Karin looked at the blade and noticed the magatama burn marks into the base of the blade. "She was successful for the most part; she cut off eight of the Kyuubi's tails and still had enough energy to fight back."

"Still doesn't explain how it got-"

"Then the great shinobi war had spread to the land of whirlpools, now the dead country, and Kiri ransacked the entire village by employing their special forces known as the seven shinobi swordsmen of the mist and the one hundred shinobi rounin of the mist." Naruto and Sasuke whistled at the explanation.

"Damn. Those are some really long names!" Sasuke and Naruto started laughing much to Karin's annoyance. She lodged her fist onto their heads scaring them to no end, reminding them of their girlfriends back home.

"Idiots. Those two are the most powerful shinobi Special Forces groups in the entire shinobi world. The only people to take them on by themselves were the Uzumaki bladesmen. They were led by Chiyako Uzumaki the Matriarch of the clan. But in the battle for Uzushiogakure's survival, she was defeated."

"How?" Sasuke asked. His head was tilted slightly to show that he was interested in the history lesson of the Uzumaki.

"She was swarmed by Kiri shinobi and the rounin and shinobi swordsmen." Karin looked away sadly. "She was the last wielder of the Kaminoikari…when she was defeated; no one saw the weapons of the bladesmen again. I'm surprised that you found them." Karin gave Naruto his sword back and looked to Sasuke but then her eyes shot from her head in surprise. "No…it can't be…PUT THAT SWORD AWAY NOW!" Karin screamed.

Sasuke got cold shivers from the warning he received. His hand shook as he continued to stare at the blade. Nothing seemed malicious about it, but then soft howls were heard in the distance. Soft almost inaudible howls. They weren't the howls of animals though, but they were the howls of something much more…sinister. Sasuke being a man of reason and common sense, kept his sword out to face what might be coming.

"Karin! What is the name of this sword?!" Sasuke screamed out.

"It-It's called the…Akuma…Kokyuu…" Karin shook slightly. "It may be powerful but it calls out to demons…and if you haven't noticed, Uzushiogakure is full of them!" Karin shouted. The ground started shaking beneath their feet.

"Sasuke! Gather up some nature chakra! We'll take these bastards on our own!" Naruto called out as dark energy began to swirl into his body. Sasuke started gathering nature chakra. The ground just continued to shake. Whatever was coming, it was huge.

_Back in Konoha…_

"You bastard!" Hidan roared. His left arm was sliced off completely by Asuma and his wind blade technique. Kakuzu was kicked back to Hidan, tripping over the other immortal knocking the two of them into the ground. Ino saw the chance and took it.

**"Storm release: Laser precision!" **A massive beam shot from the sky and burned through both Hidan and Kakuzu. They both screamed and screamed from the searing pain they received from the beam. Ino smirked with her handiwork. But Hidan and Kakuzu weren't dead yet. They stood back up with dangerous looks in their eyes.

"It seems that we have underestimated you." Kakuzu spoke with an ominous tone. "No matter. We will both kill each and every one of you in painful ways." Kakuzu looked to Hidan. The silver haired man smiled and laughed maniacally. His skin turned deep black as white markings suddenly covered his now black skin. Hidan pulled out a long sharp bladed staff.

"**YOU! THE SARUTOBI! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!**" Hidan dug the blade into his chest puncturing his heart. At first he grunted in pain, but the effect had somehow taken place on Asuma. He fell to his knees; his eyes dull, and face numb. Hidan continued to laugh when he saw that Asuma had fallen. "That was for my arm you bastard!" Hidan looked to Ino's terrified face. "Oh…don't be too sad Blondie. I killed him so don't worry. Oh and you'll get to join him…after I have my fun with you…" Hidan traced his eyes over the perfect figure of the shell-shocked blond shinobi.

_Back with Naruto…_

The Boufuu-me suddenly burst into speed, spiraling out of control. Naruto's mind was flooded with the images of Ino's ultimate demise, and the desecration of her body. The death of his friends. His heart pounded in pain at the sight. When the vision ended he looked to Sasuke with a deep glare on his face. "The Akatsuki are either headed for Konoha or are already in Konoha…" Naruto growled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I just got a vision that Ino was being attacked by a man from the Akatsuki." Naruto gripped his fists tightly. He was about to continue, but a massive demon screamed in his face covering him in demonic saliva and other things that should come from a demons mouth. Naruto sighed and glared at the demon's open mouth. "You know what?! FUCK YOU!" Suddenly a massive tornado formed from pure ranton chakra formed in the mouth of the demon and started tearing away at the demon's flesh. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here!" Naruto sped through hand signs as the demons mouth continued to split apart. **"Summoning technique! Fox!" **A large golden fox of only six tails popped into existence. "Let's go! This is the fastest kitsune of the entire fox summoning contract! We'll get back to Konoha in less than an hour at most!" Karin and Sasuke jumped up onto the back of the fox. "Kentou! Go!"

The golden fox took heed to Naruto's order and charged through the giant demon, killing it in the process. 'Hold on Ino-chan…I'm coming…'

_Back in Konoha…_

**"Storm release: Laser sensation!"** Lasers shot from her hands and burned through the two Akatsuki like they were made of butter, but they just kept coming towards Ino. Shikamaru held up his famous hand sign.

**"Shadow style: Shadow stitching technique!" **The shadows shot out and stabbed through the two shinobi tearing massive holes through their bodies. 'Where are those damn reinforcements?!' Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru! Stand back!" Ino sped through hand signs. **"Storm release: Laser hawk swarm!" **The ground beneath the two Akatsuki men broke to reveal hundreds of hawk's made from lasers shooting up. The two men jumped away in an attempt to evade the attacks, but the hawks were locked on and followed the two targets' direction no matter how hard they tried to change it. Ino jumped back and stood behind Shikamaru. The Nara quickly caught into her plan.

**"Shadow possession technique." **Two shadow strands shot for the two evading shinobi and caught them instantly. "Shadow possession success. Do your thing Ino."

**"Storm release: Laser upbringing!" **Lasers started springing from the ground beneath the two veterans. The shadow possession kept them in position, but they were slowly breaking free. The hawks collided with their target the moment the lasers from underneath collided with the same targets. The resulting explosion racked the entire village completely. In the distance a massive golden fox was speeding through the forest when the explosion went off.

"Do you really expect-" A foot was lodged into Hidan's face. He looked up to see Gai-sensei and Lee getting ready to make another attack. "You bastards!" Hidan slashed for the two taijutsu specialists, but they were too quick. Hidan missed another slash leaving him completely open.

Gai punched the missing shinobi in the gut forcing him back. Lee phased behind him and kicked the man at the base of his spine knocking him back towards the beautiful blue beast of konoha. Gai jumped up unto the air. **"Konoha Whirlwind!"** His fast feet did a fast double tap on the missing ninja's face shooting him off into a tree.

Lee brought his fist back and jabbed the man in his cheek launching him into yet another tree. The resulting explosion was like no other. When the dust settled Lee looked to his sensei and smiled brightly. Hidan's torso was embedded into the ground with only his legs and lower body still up. If only Sasuke and Naruto were there to see it.

"You annoying little girl!" Kakuzu howled at the young Yamanaka. He was about to strike at the two team members of team ten he was facing, but two unexpected visitors intervened.

"Too bad!" One voice shouted out.

"Leave my girl alone!" Another came out. The speed of the two intruders was unmatched. They came as a flash and sliced off Kakuzu's arms with ease. They landed kicking up massive amounts of dust, covering their appearance. Ino and Shikamaru were about to get ready to fight more, until the voices became extremely apparent.

"Ino-chan…I'll handle this guy. Go. Go to Asuma and make sure that he's ok. You too Shika." Naruto quickly stated. 'There is no way in hell that I'm going to let her get hurt.' The Akuma was burning brightly. The light purple chakra flame spreading across the blade from the magatama holes within the base of the weapon. The Kaminoikari was glowing orange-red from the chakra radiating off of Naruto.

"I'll go for the left and you go for the right. Right?" Sasuke asked. His sharingan blaring clearly. Naruto closed his eyes and the Boufuu-me glowed to life.

"How about we hit him with powerful doujutsu techniques and then we slice him in half just to make it fun." Naruto offered. Sasuke laughed greatly and went along with the new and improved plan.

**"Amaterasu!"** Black flames shot from his eyes and shot straight for the shinobi while a laser beam shot form Naruto's eyes. The two attacks crushed the already exhausted shinobi. The impact of the two attacks brought to life a massive bright light to come to life. Naruto and Sasuke though kept up their glare on the shinobi. "Naruto. How about a chidori and a rasengan plunged into this guy. I think it would look so much cooler." Naruto snickered slightly and sheathed his sword as a ball of blue chakra started forming in his right hand. Sasuke held up his left hand, and lightning sparked to life.

The light cleared from Kakuzu's eyes, but they widened at what he saw. The blond orange wearing boy had a rasengan in his right hand and it seemed to be mixing with wind chakra, while Itachi's little brother had a hand covered in lightning. Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other and charged forward with their attacks ready to plunge.

Kakuzu shot up his hands in a failed attempt to defend against such a combination attack. But one second, both Naruto and Sasuke were charging for him, the next, Naruto disappeared. **"Shunpo!"** The voice came from behind Kakuzu. His eyebrows twitched slightly and before he knew it, he was hit by both the chidori and the rasengan.

Immortal of not, he could feel his body tearing apart from the amount of chakra forcing itself through his body. The chidori was destroying the real heart in his chest while the rasengan was breaking through the four hearts he has on his back. After a few moments the two attacks had finally met with one another creating something else.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the new reaction between rasengan and chidori colliding. The two boys let their hold on their attacks go and jumped back to watch the ensuing reaction take place. Kakuzu was suddenly engulfed in a large black ball of dark chakra. Kakuzu's body was vaporizing instantly. Skin shredding and disintegrating as the black ball expanded.

The two boys were about to celebrate, but a massive explosion took place not too far away from their current position. They quickly dashed through a Zetsu corpse covered street. When they entered the clearing, their eyes set upon a long black haired Hyuuga boy tearing through Zetsu clone after Zetsu clone with only the gentle fist. The bun haired girl was doing very well at keeping the enemies at a distance with her amazing accuracy with projectile weapons. She was graceful and deadly. Masterful and smooth.

**"Dynamic entry!" **Two overly happy voices shot out. Both Sasuke and Naruto started giggling like children at the sight of two shinobi dressed exactly alike plow through a large platoon of Zetsu while trying to get to Hidan.

Gai blocked a punch from a white Zetsu and jabbed his fist into the Zetsu's throat killing it instantly. Another Zetsu came up to the jounin and charged with a katana, but before it could get to the sensei, his mini-me clone charged forward and rammed his foot into the Zetsu's face. The Zetsu flew back and collided with the Hyuuga's rotation technique. Hidan was obviously annoyed with the fact that he can't kill simple jounin. It was making no sense to him at all.

'I guess I'll have to use those curse sealed shinobi then.' Hidan sighed. The missing shinobi sped through hand signs and slammed the palm into the ground. When the resulting smoke dissipated, it came to reveal ten shinobi in Akatsuki attire with strange black markings covering their faces. Their chakra was black and dark purple, but it was nothing like Sasuke's. It was tainted power. Sasuke and Naruto decided that it was their turn to enter into the fight. They drew out their swords and charged for the newcomers. One of the curse sealed shinobi slashed down with a kanabo. Naruto sidestepped the attack and slashed out, beheading the first stage cursed seal shinobi. Sasuke charged forward and cut through a spear used by one of the other Akatsuki. The purple flame blade, sliced through the shinobi's arm like butter, making quick work of his opponent.

The cursed seal shinobi went second stage. Their skin darkened as the markings combined. Naruto jumped back as a snake-like shinobi shot his arm out towards Naruto. The blond boy slashed down cutting off the extended appendage. The shinobi grew it back like it was nothing and charged forward to get close and personal. Black chakra radiating off of their bodies.

Sasuke beheaded yet another cursed seal shinobi with relative ease, except for the fact that they had just gotten significantly harder to kill. Sasuke bent down and dodged a jugular slash from one of the second stage shinobi with claw-like fingernails. Sasuke punched the shinobi back and slashed his target's abdomen open, spilling the contents of his stomach onto the battlefield.

Naruto glared at the Akatsuki and twitched his left eye, exploding each opponent, one by one. One second they were there, the next they went up in an explosion of lightning. Their remnants floating in the air. Naruto smiled and felt that he was having too much fun and charge forward swinging his sword wildly, while successfully slicing arms, legs and heads from their bodies. In the background stood a slightly excited yet still terrified Karin. She was shaking but was alright.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to finish off the remaining cursed seal shinobi, until five Konoha shinobi got in their way. "HEY! Get back!" Sasuke shouted at the jounin in charge of the team. The jounin looked at Sasuke and gave a curt bow.

"Sorry, but we have orders from the Hokage herself!" The man shouted back, but before the five shinobi could even do anything of use, the remaining cursed seal shinobi, tore apart the five Konoha ninja. The Konoha shinobi's' blood fueled the cursed seal induced mindset. Sasuke and Naruto activated their doujutsu and heaved a sigh.

'If only they listened.' Naruto blasted the Akatsuki shinobi away and burned through their dark skin with ease. The laser thinned to reveal no more Akatsuki. Naruto drew out the Kaminoikari. Hidan was digging himself from the ground.

"YOU STUPID-" Hidan was plunged with a chidori. The silver haired man screamed in pain, but after a while he shrugged from the attack and laughed slightly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly from confusion and tore his hand from the hole formed from the chidori. The Uchiha back flipped a few times before taking a deep breath. "I swear if I'm-"

**"Fire release: Grand fireball technique!" **Sasuke shot the large ball of flames from his mouth towards the immortal shinobi. Hidan was seething underneath because of the constant interruptions. The ball of fire was dodged. Hidan was now in the air landing from dodging the attack. He was about to give a sigh of relief until he heard another shout.

**"Wind release: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto was right behind him with a rasengan with shuriken shaped chakra radiating off it as it spun. Wind was building up as he continued to let the attack build up. "Take this Akatsuki bastard!" Naruto brought his hand back and flung the rasengan towards Hidan. From behind Sasuke held up his left hand and pointed one finger at him.

**"Chidori sharp spear!"** A long beam of lightning shot from Sasuke's extended finger and charged for the immortal. Hidan sighed in annoyance.

"You Konoha shinobi never learn do you?" Suddenly Hidan's head was hit from the right side by the Rasenshuriken while the chidori sharp spear hit him from the other side. Hidan actually screamed in pain as massive amounts of chakra started to tear through his skull tearing at his brain while at the same time tearing apart his body, cell by cell. Piece by piece.

A massive explosion shot up releasing a large mushroom cloud of sorts. Everything was thrown into a bright white-blue light. Sasuke and Naruto jumped back and hid behind some overturned trees. The ground fluctuated violently. Cracks formed, spreading everywhere, crumbling the battlefield beneath them. After nearly fifteen minutes the light finally died down.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. They both turned and looked to the sky to see a massive crater; hundreds of feet deep and in the center was a headless Hidan. Naruto and Sasuke instantly grew massive smiles on their faces.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed. "Dude! That was freaking awesome!" Naruto held out his hand as Sasuke quickly high-fived him and started dancing around. Their celebration was cut short when they heard a loud growl of annoyance. They looked down into the crater and found Hidan's, head reforming next to the body.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SHITHEADS! I'LL FUCKING KI-" Naruto and Sasuke screamed and sent as many high leveled techniques as they could.

**"Amaterasu!" **Black flames shot from Sasuke's eyes. The flames hit Hidan's body and started eating away at it. **"Fire release: Fire dragon flare!"** Red flames spread around him and trailed for the immortal Akatsuki in the hole. Naruto was ready to attack.

The Boufuu-me shot tornadoes and hurricanes of water, wind and lightning towards the headless Akatsuki. Explosions were shooting up. While Naruto continued his barrage to defeat the immortal creep Sasuke took it as his turn to join in. **"Fire release: Deep flame sear!" **Deep red flames started burning through the Akatsuki's body. **"Lightning release: Ultimate lightning depression!" **A massive lightning bolt charged down onto the body at the bottom of the crater. Naruto then sped through hand signs himself and got ready for a massive barrage of attacks.

**"Wind release: Deep cutting blast!" **Large amounts of sharpened wind tore through the area blasting through the headless immortal. **"Wind release: Twin tornado strike!" **The two tornadoes formed next to him and started traveling for the Akatsuki at the bottom of the massive crater. **"Wind release: Wind dragon!" **Naruto took another breath and shot it out as it took the form of a dragon. The three wind attacks were then combined with Sasuke's Amaterasu and other attacks strengthening them beyond belief. The attacks still didn't do anything to the Akatsuki bastard in the crater.

"S-Sasuke…I'm running low…on chakra…my eyes hurt…" Naruto gasped. Sweat was pouring form his face and the pores in his face and wherever else sweat can come from. Sasuke was just as bad. The two boys though, knew that they had to keep their power up or else this immortal Akatsuki member would wreak havoc wherever he can.

"I-I am too…Naruto…I have one last ability ready! It's called Kirin…create a thunder storm…" Sasuke gasped slightly. "I'll take control of lightning…" Naruto nodded at his brother and stared at the sky and glared his eyes. Clouds started forming as thunder clapped to light. Thunder brightened the darkened sky. Rain began to pour. "Naruto! One last ditch effort! Fire your strongest storm at the guy while I fire off the Kirin!" Naruto nodded his eyes as a massive dragon made from pure lightning bolts started weaving through the thick cloud cover above.

Naruto's Boufuu-me started spinning wildly as a tornado of titanic proportions started forming, straining his eyes even further. He knew that this would be the final hit. The final strike. The finale. Sasuke struggled to raise his hand up but was successful anyway. Naruto held his hand back and waited for Sasuke's signal as the dragon peered its head through the clouds. The tornado was now full size. Sasuke nodded at Naruto and screamed over the massive gusts of spiraling wind.

From a distance, team ten was distracted by a massive surge of natural energy. They saw the massive tornado forming and touchdown but not move. They looked to the sky to see a massive dragon made from real lightning and not chakra induced. The earth was shaking so uncontrollably, even Tsunade felt it from the Hokage tower, twenty miles away.

**"Be one with the storm! KIRIN!" **Sasuke growled. He and Naruto pointed their fingers at the center of the crater. At the bottom, Hidan was sweating whatever water he had left in his head. His eyes were the size of plates at the sight of such powerful techniques. His body was already trying to heal but if this continued he felt that even Jashin-sama wouldn't even be able to help. Suddenly the Dragon and the tornado sprang for Hidan in simultaneous assault.

"Get back!" Sasuke shouted. He and Naruto jumped away as quickly as possible making forty yards in under twelve seconds. But even their speed couldn't outrun the amazing repercussions of such a combination attack. The two attacks collided together eradicating Hidan, but it didn't stop there, the explosion shook the entire continent. The ruins of Uzushiogakure shook violently collapsing even more structure. The Kazekage tower collapsed on top of Sasori, while he was addressing the people he occupied. Kirigakure was assaulted with a massive five hundred yard high tsunami that was a result of the earthquake. Kumo's Raikage tower shook slightly, almost falling off of its place in the mountain. Iwa's structures cracked and nearly broke for many of the structures. But the land of fire was bathed in a massive cloud of chakra for almost an hour. The Hokage was worried that the chakra would cause many people to die from chakra radiation, but realized that the chakra flying around the entire country wasn't anything to worry about. What did worry her was the massive light blue and purple mushroom cloud rising in the distance.

The two boys were thrown through the forest as lightning and wind tore through the massive forest surrounding Konoha. Their backs breaking through tree trunks and buildings nearby. Everything was thrown into chaos because of the attack. Everything. They sky was covered for many hours, even after the mushroom cloud had disappeared. Karin and some of the konoha shinobi went out to look for the two boys. What they found were two mangled bodies. Torn up chunin vests, ripped Konoha hitai-ate, slashed up haori's of blue and orange color, and the bloodied yet serene faces of the two boys that were missing for the past few weeks.

They were home again.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you feel about what they did to Hidan? Overkill? Too much? whatever lol everything in this fanfic is overkill/over powered. how'd you like the name of the swords? **

**To give a better description:**

** The Kaminoikari is a machete like ninjato. With three magatama burn marks on each side. The right side has white burn marks with a black hole as its center, while the left side had three black magatama burn marks with a white hole as its center.**

** The Akuma ****Kokyuu**** is basically a sword of kusanagi on steroids. The base of the blade has six holes. Each hole is in the shape of a magatama. And as it is described, every time it swings, chakra ignites in the holes and spreads the chakra flames over the sword. **

**so next chapter is coming up :D just normal filler arc shit. lol **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	17. History Lesson

**A/N: So here is the aftermath/filler. Gets pretty dark at the end. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 17: History lesson

"Orochimaru. I want you to head to Ame with a division of Zetsu and some cursed seal shinobi." Madara showed up next to him.

"May I ask why?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want Nagato out of power in Ame. I cannot trust him anymore. First, the nine-tails Uzumaki runs away and then Itachi breaks the other out of prison here. Speaking of Itachi, I have not been able to find him at all." Madara sighed as he started spiraling out of the dimension. "I need Itachi found soon. It's starting to bother me greatly." Madara started laughing though. "At least I have his two accomplices. Kisame Hoshigaki and Tashiaki Tada." In the distance there were screams of agonizing pain. Orochimaru smirked and started laughing at his boss.

"Have fun with the traitors Madara-sama." Orochimaru went ahead to continue conducting experiments on his new test subjects that just came in.

_In Konoha…_

The entire village was thrown into complete chaos. The two heroes, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto came back to the village unconscious and bloodied beyond all belief. Their faces were mangled and ripped. Their haori were shredded. Their hitai-ate were still somehow tied around their foreheads, but it was only temporary. Then it was Asuma Sarutobi. One of the most powerful jounin of the entire Konoha military. His eyes were dulled out, with a massive puncture wound in his chest. Even though the blood had stopped flowing, there was still a lot of blood everywhere.

Naruto and Sasuke were out completely. The only way that the people around them knew that they were alive was the fact that the two boys still had a weak pulse and soft breaths. They weren't anything to really go on, but it was enough. The two boys could still be saved. The shinobi carrying Asuma took a different route while the two boys were carried to the hospital.

"You…I want to know who you are." Ino and Sakura dragged Karin away from the two unconscious boys. "Why are you with them?"

"I need to speak with the Hokage." Karin looked nervous when she saw the looks of certain death on the two girls' faces.

"Well you can speak to her now." Tsunade's imposing voice came from behind frightening Karin even more.

"Hokage-sama." Karin turned and bowed for the taller blond woman. "I cannot speak here in public. It needs to be in a more private setting." Tsunade nodded at the redhead.

"Well then. You will have to come by the office later." Tsunade was about to walk into the hospital. "Sakura, Ino. You two will have to help me with our idiots. Karin…I know this is going against all of the Villages rules, but seeing as how you came along with the two boys, I need to know. Do you know any healing jutsu?" After receiving a nod Tsunade walked into the hospital and charged down the halls for her two grandkids.

_In Naruto's Mindscape…_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto screamed out, scaring some of the animals in the imagination induced forest. Next to the blond orange clad boy, was the black haired blue clad boy that he considered a brother. Sasuke sat up and felt his head.

A massive headache had taken residence in his mind. Sasuke shut his eyes and looked up to the sky and realized that they weren't in konoha. They were somewhere else. Sasuke quickly looked to Naruto to see a surprised and somewhat annoyed face on the blond boy.

"I…where are we?" Sasuke asked. He tried to stand up, but instantly fell back to the ground. Naruto shot to his feet and helped up his exhausted friend. Naruto slung Sasuke's arm over his back and stood releasing a grunt when Sasuke's left leg gave out making the two boys lose their balance and fall to the ground once again.

_A few hours later…_

Sasuke awoke to see bright light beating down on his face, and his mind seemed to be exploding violently. He sat up in his bed only to shoot back into the mattress. His hand shot to his head to try and calm down the migraine. Next to him was the blond idiot.

Naruto was sleeping calmly like nothing had happened. There was even a smile on his face. Sasuke grunted slightly and fumbled out of his bed and onto his feet. Suddenly the room door opened to reveal a beautiful redhead, but what made Sasuke shiver was her eyes. It wasn't that they were evil or malicious, they were strangely peaceful yet they were demonic looking.

"Kushi-chan! One of them is awake!" The girl called out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but then another redhead showed up even more beautiful than the other. Her light blue eyes examined the wounded Uchiha and looked to the blond in the bed.

"Kura. Go on have fun in the forest or something. I want to speak to Sasuke and Naruto." The girl identified as Kura shrugged her shoulders and skipped off through the hall. The remaining redhead turned her attention to Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke. It's so nice to finally meet you!" The woman smiled brightly.

"Uhm…who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He reached for the Akuma Kokyuu at the side of his bedpost. The redhead held up her hands in defense.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mother."

_In the outside world…_

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and surprisingly to everyone present; Karin too, were working hard to heal up the two boys that just saved the entire village from the Akatsuki assault. Their bodies were ripped open in many parts, two hundred out of two hundred and six bones were shattered, but the two boys were somehow surviving. Tsunade was sweating profusely when she saw the impossible state that Sasuke's bone structure was in. She paled even whiter when she saw the state that Naruto's eyes were in.

Both boys' girlfriends were calm on the outside, while on the inside, they were tearing themselves up. The sight of so much blood was making Sakura tremble as memories from Suna started to flash into her mind. 'Blood…so…much…blood…' After just the first hour Sakura was starting to break, but she knew that if she didn't try harder, then Sasuke _will_ die. She could let that happen especially if there was something that she could do about it.

Ino was somewhat faring better than her pink haired friend on the other side of the operating room. Naruto's eyes seemed to be strained and bleeding. His skin was shredded from the massive amounts of wind chakra that was put into that last combination attack that should have destroyed Hidan. 'No…not should have…it did kill that bastard…it did kill him…it had too.' Ino's hands were shaking as she continued to channel her chakra over Naruto's face to try and heal his eyes. 'Baka over used the Boufuu-me…'

Karin was struggling to keep Naruto's vitals running. During a quick rundown of the two boys' situations, they found that there were splinters and other really sharp pieces of debris lodged into their bodies, many of which were on a deathly path towards their hearts. Naruto alone had fifty one inch splinters headed for his heart. If Karin hadn't gotten to his chest, then the splinters would have continued towards his slowly beating blood sac.

The two boys continued to fight against death, even if it was subconscious. Their breathing was steady but it wasn't normal. Their eyes were closed, and their mouths were wide open from their jaws being broken. Naruto's right arm was dislocated completely. All of Sasuke's ribs were practically shattered, but the boy somehow managed to stay at a steady heard beat. Not only were most of Sasuke's bones completely dust, his body was pumped full of so much electricity, that most of his bodily functions were completely shut down, and many of the neurons meant for movement were fried beyond repair. Tsunade worried that if he were to survive, then his life as a shinobi would be over…forever. Naruto was in the same position. If neither of the boys could be saved then the entire shinobi world would end. Tsunade realized this and she hoped that the rest of the shinobi nations could agree.

_Back in Naruto's mindscape…_

"N-Naruto's mother?" Sasuke stuttered. He looked flabbergasted. "How are you still alive? Last I checked both of his parents were dead!"

"Oh. Believe me I'm dead, but what you're talking to is just an essence left from my chakra placed into the seal." Sasuke nodded in understanding and sat onto his bed. "Besides…I would never want to truly leave my baby boy behind now would I?" She sat onto the side of the unconscious blond boy's bed and placed her hand onto his chest. "Sasuke. Go and head on down stairs. There are some plates of food waiting. Rice and chicken!" Kushina called out. "And ramen!"

Sasuke fell to the floor while holding his sides when Naruto's eyes shot wide open. The blond chunin bolted from his bed while accidentally knocking over his mother and charged through the door as if nothing had happened. Sasuke continued to laugh while Kushina could only glare in annoyance at her son's inherited obsession of ramen. The redheaded Uzumaki glared at the still laughing Uchiha and dragged him by the collar of his shirt down the stairs and threw him into a chair.

"If you think it's so funny, eat up. I'll laugh when you can't stop." Kushina glared at the young Uchiha with a malicious smile. Sasuke paled at the sight but went ahead to eat the food placed in front of him. The boy ate it slowly at first and then realized that Naruto was pigging out shamelessly. He sighed in defeat and looked to see Naruto's mother doing the exact same thing. 'Uzumaki thing I guess…I hope that Karin isn't the same as these two…' Sasuke mentally deadpanned. He then realized that there was a massive flow of killing intent directed at him.

He shuddered at the thought of getting pummeled by not only Naruto (He wasn't a problem) but by Naruto's mom. Sasuke shuddered again when he saw Kushina's glaring eyes. The Uchiha shook as he picked up the chopsticks next to him and started eating again. Much to his annoyance his fingers were shaking too much to the point that he couldn't pick up a single grain of rice. Kushina released her glare and put down her chopsticks.

"Mikoto sure had a good looking kid. Too bad mine looks better." Kushina stood from her chair and brought her plate to the sink in the kitchen. Sasuke was surprised from the random statement.

"H-how do you know my mom…uh…?"

"Just call me Oba-san." Kushina smiled warmly at the boy. "Anyway, we were really close during the academy. Actually you were born just a few hours a few hours before Naruto was." Naruto choked on his ramen while Sasuke face faulted.

"Kaa-chan. You're telling me that Teme and I were born on the same day?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded her head and laughed.

"Not only that, but you two are second cousins!" Kushina laughed even harder when Sasuke and Naruto fainted. The loud thuds were heard even deep inside the forest and Kura came charging in looking confused.

"What happened Kushi-chan?" Kura looked confused. Her idiot jailer and the other boy were passed out on the floor.

"Just take them to their rooms." Kushina finished laughing and brought the plates to the sink to wash. "I'll explain later."

_In the real world…_

Tsunade collapsed into her chair and massaged her temples. After many hours of intense work and healing, the boys were finally somewhat stable. The sun was completely down and now she had to deal with the redheaded girl. Karin was seated in front of the blond haired woman.

"So. Why were you with the two boys?" Tsunade asked. "Where did you come from for that matter?" Karin nodded and sat up.

"I was from the land of sound-"

"What?!" Tsunade growled. Karin instantly shot up her hands in defense.

"Tsunade-sama…I escaped from Orochimaru by pure luck." Karin let her held breath go and continued. "There are those in the Akatsuki who are our allies. Especially one, Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade sat back in her chair in surprise.

"Itachi?" The Hokage narrowed her eyes at Karin. "Why would he help just some random redhead?"

"My name is Karin…Uzumaki…" Karin pushed her glasses up and smirked slightly. "So…uhm…hi…distant Obaa-chan?" Karin asked while sinking deeper into her chair. Tsunade on the other hand was freaking out.

'Oh kami no…kami please why?! WHY?! I can't have THREE little people screaming Obaa-chan at me all the time….I can't I just can't!' Tsunade was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that Karin was slightly worrying for the Hokage. Karin sunk deeper into her chair from embarrassment.

'What have I done…I think I broke the Hokage…' Karin's eyes widened at the thought. 'What if I did?!' Karin started sweating bullets. The world suddenly started to feel heavier. She felt pressurized and…encased. Tsunade's thinking face calmed releasing her from her thought induced stupor. The blond Hokage looked to the supposed distant grand kid of hers.

"You say that you're an Uzumaki huh. Well why don't we prove it." Karin grunted slightly but listened anyway. "When Naruto wakes up I'll have your blood compared." Karin sighed and looked at the Hokage without any protest.

"So where will I be staying for the time being Hokage-sama?" Karin asked. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the girl had some shred of respect.

'Oh no. What if it wears off like Sasuke's did?!' Tsunade paled again before face faulting. Karin shuddered again.

'What did I say this time?!' Karin paled way past white to nearly transparent when the Hokage was knocked back into her thought induced stupor.

"Just go head to these coordinates…I need to drink some sake…" Tsunade grumbled in defeat. Karin was led out of the office while Tsunade took out a massive crate of sake. "I need to relieve myself…I need to get-"

"Hime…" The Hokage spit her sake from her mouth from complete surprise. Upon spitting her alcohol, the paperwork neatly stacked onto her desk by Shizune, was suddenly blown across the entire room, making a simple stack create a massive mess.

"What…the hell…do you want Jiraiya?!" Tsunade growled as her Senju chakra started glowing around her. Jiraiya started laughing nervously as he waved his hands back and forth to try and defend himself from the angered woman.

"I-I j-just had s-some i-information about the A-Akatsuki that I'm pretty s-sure that y-you'd want to know." Jiraiya stuttered. Tsunade sighed and released her chakra cloak. She reached down and popped open another bottle of sake and motioned for Jiraiya to the chair in front of her. The moment that Jiraiya sat down the door opened to reveal the village less Kazekage, Gaara.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" Tsunade asked. The redhead nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"It seems that Jiraiya called me here as well. Seeing as how I am staying in the village for now, it was well within my power to get here." Gaara sat down in the chair next to Jiraiya's.

"Let's cut to the chase then Jiraiya. Why have you called the Kazekage here?" Tsunade asked.

"I have devised a plan for the great nations to take back the Land of Wind and to combat the Land of Sound and the Akatsuki." Jiraiya waited for Tsunade to get excited, but after a few minutes of no response, Jiraiya sighed and continued anyway. "A Shinobi Alliance is needed to fight the massive threat that the Akatsuki and their Sound allies pose to the world right now."

"A…Shinobi…Alliance?"

_In Naruto's mindscape (many days later in the real world)…_

Naruto awoke from a strange dream that his mother told him that Sasuke was his distant cousin. He looked to see the room and the bed sheets and Sasuke laying in a bed next to his on the other side of the room. 'So it seems that we are still stuck in my mindscape.' Naruto mentally sighed. (Mentally sighing in a mental place. Mind fucked aren't you?) He grunted and forced himself out of his bed. Sasuke arose from his wonderful sleep and landed his eyes on the one he called brother only to find out that they were related by blood, even if it was distant.

"Morning, Teme." Naruto groaned.

"Back at you. Dobe." Sasuke retorted. He too stood up and headed for the front door of the room and pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Teme! I'm still sleepy!" Sasuke laughed at Naruto and jogged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. The moment he entered he was blown through the door and forced out into the front yard of the mansion within Naruto's mindscape. Sasuke jumped back and way from Naruto.

"Dobe! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke screamed in fear as he drew out the Akuma. Naruto charged in with the Kaminoikari drawn.

"I want to see if you truly are of Uzumaki descent!" Naruto charged in and stabbed forward, but Sasuke blocked the attack and charged the Akuma with lightning chakra. But instead of the normal blue lightning, it came out as purple. Naruto charged the juukei chakra into his blade sparking orange flames to form all over.

Sasuke charged forward clashing his blade with Naruto's knocking the blond boy back. The jinchuriki of the two retorted with a clone coming from behind with a full formed rasengan. Sasuke back flipped while kicking the real Naruto in the face, while going over the shadow clone. As Sasuke trailed over the clone, his sword sliced through the head of the clone popping it. Naruto showed up with another clone and laughed at Sasuke slightly as the boy activated his mangekyou sharingan. Naruto quickly activated his Boufuu-me and charged for the black haired Uchiha.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" The scream shook the mindscape violently like an earthquake. The scream was apparently so powerful that it shook a mountain in the distance causing it to explode and turn into a volcano.

'Why the hell do I have a volcano in my mindscape? Why do I have food for that matter?!' Naruto deadpanned.

"We're training Kaa-chan!" Kushina growled at the two boys. But then she finally realized the swords the two boys were using.

"Wait…those swords…I thought I would never see them again…." Kushina ran down the steps of the mansion and looked at the weapons that the Uchiha and Uzumaki wielded. "H-How did you get them?"

"We killed these demons that were using these swords against us." Kushina widened her eyes and looked at Naruto with a confused look on her face.

"Demons?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Demons. Uzushiogakure is full of em'." Sasuke answered while sheathing the Akuma. Kushina was completely surprised.

'Why have I not noticed the swords before?!' Kushina held the Kaminoikari softly. "This sword Naruto…was used by my aunt, Katsumi Uzumaki…I…I can't believe that this sword was in the hands of the demons sealed within Uzushiogakure…"

"Katsumi? So that's her name…" Sasuke smiled slightly but then looked to his Oba-san. "That name sounds…so familiar…who is she?" Kushina's face softened.

"She is the mother of one Fugaku Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes practically shot from his head. "Her husband was Kijuro Uchiha. Your grandfather Sasuke."

"So this Fugaku is Sasuke's father, and this Kijuro is my granduncle?" Naruto asked confused. Kushina nodded her head at the two boys. "Then…Sasuke…"

"N-Naruto…we really are cousins…" Sasuke fainted once again from the massive influx of information. Naruto couldn't help but to snicker, until it hit him.

"Then…that means…he has the right, by blood, to kick my ass whenever he wants?! NO! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! NO!" Naruto shot to his feet and burst off running out of the mansion and into the forest. Kushina was on the floor laughing her ass off like no tomorrow.

"Oh, Minato. If you were here to see this."

_Back in the real world…_

It has been four weeks since the cataclysmic even that literally shook the world, and the two intrepid heroes have still not awoken from their slumber. Tsunade was completely surprised one morning when she found that all of Sasuke's ribs had reformed, and seemed to be stronger than normal. Naruto's eyes seemed to be healing nicely despite the strain he put on them. Everything was strangely coming along perfectly; the only thing that was left was for the two boys to finally wake up. The people present waited silently but they knew that even though the two boys were extremely resilient they knew that they wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Maybe Naruto, but there was no way in hell that Sasuke would be able to; He just wasn't an Uzumaki…or so they thought.

_One month later…_

The two boys still hadn't woken from their slumber, even though their bones and internal organs had completely healed from their ridiculous attack combo. They had to wake up soon though. There were extremely important matters to attend to the required the two boys; Naruto more so than Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time this day. She and the other nursing staff had made the prediction that the two boys would have been awake already…they should have been for the past week. She tried her hardest not to worry, but she knew that it couldn't be helped. Along with the fact that Karin was there to try and help the two boys back to good health, there was something keeping them back inside their sleep. Tsunade just couldn't understand.

_In Naruto's mindscape…_

The sound of metal clashing with metal rang throughout the forest awaking many of the animals from their slumber. The sun was starting to rise in the distance of the horizon, but the two boys and the one female were hard at work.

The female was slightly tall, had long flowing red hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever laid eyes upon. She was Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki and the somewhat aunt of one Sasuke Uchiha. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. One of the last Uzumaki bladesmen. She herself held a wooden pommel katana with relative ease.

In front of her were two extremely tired boys. Sweat poured off of their bodies at exponential rates. They were hunched over, their Haori were waving in the soft breeze that went through the forest every now and then. The blond one coughed like no tomorrow, while the black haired boy fared no better. He struggled to stay on his feet. The longer he held himself up, the more his legs wanted to give in to the temptation of giving up. Naruto was at his side and stood up with a cocky smirk.

"Naruto-kun. You really think that you can fight your own mother head on?" Kushina asked incredulously. When Naruto charged forward she sighed again realizing that her son was an Uzumaki through and through.

_Another Month later…_

Now the people were starting to worry. The two boys hadn't awoken from their sleep for two months. Tsunade had gained a sense of insomnia. Not only that, but the Akatsuki were making their move on the land of water. Kirigakure to be more precise. Many in Konoha feared that if Kiri fell to the Akatsuki, then the entire world was truly going to end. Reports from all over Jiraiya's spy network also made its way to Tsunade, aggravating her even longer. The majority of the reports were from the land of lightning.

What worried Tsunade the most was the fact that the Akatsuki were starting to take cities and land from both the land of Rock and the land of Lightning. Specifically, the city known as Hiryu Gai, the largest city in the entire shinobi world. Home to nearly three million people, would be a very prime target for the Akatsuki to take. This is the specific reason why she needed Naruto and Sasuke awake. Tsunade growled and took another swig of sake.

Not only were the Akatsuki finally engaging in an all-out war against the other nations, the Akatsuki were making their blasted move on Kiri. Tsunade needed the damned blond awake now. She laid her head against the Naruto's bed and put her hand against Naruto's chest and placed the other on Sasuke's. She felt their chests rise and fall slowly. It calmed her. She continued to pray to the Kami up above, and as if her prayers were answered, the two boys suddenly awoke from their slumber. They shot from the beds coughing and spitting everywhere.

Their faces were red with fever, but they seemed to be alright. Nothing wrong it seemed. The boys also seemed to be fine, seeing as how their bones had fully healed. Tsunade thought she had seen it all, but she was completely flabbergasted when she saw the two boys get out of the hospital beds as if they hadn't been out for two months. Naruto and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman sitting on a stool with her eyes already tearing up.

"N-Naruto…S-Sasuke…" Tsunade whimpered out. "Y-You two have been…out for two months…and the both of you are acting like this?!" Tsunade screamed at the two boys. Sasuke and Naruto paled and shrunk slightly.

"U-Uhm…yeah?" Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and looked out the window and back to the old hag.

"Baa-chan…are you ok?" Naruto asked. He walked forward and was quickly embraced into a tight back breaking hug. Naruto yelped at the sudden show of emotion. Sasuke started backing up so that he wouldn't receive the same treatment. Not that he didn't love his surrogate grandmother; it's just that he didn't feel like having his back broken. The sight though made him laugh. Naruto was struggling against Tsunade's hug. The blond idiots screams were heard throughout the hospital and soon enough the entire village.

Within moments the door was blasted open, by Sakura and Ino. Ino's face softened when she saw her blond beau. She pried him from Tsunade's arms only to put Naruto's back through the same torture that he had recently received from Tsunade.

Sakura headed for Sasuke and embraced the black haired boy as tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. Sasuke pulled the pink haired girl close. He closed the distance between himself and her, and embraced her in a soft tight affectionate hug. Her cold skin began to warm up to the Uchiha's touch. His warmth spread across her arms and all over the rest of her body. Sakura was in heaven to say the least.

Naruto and Ino broke apart and smiled at each other before pressing their lips together. Slowly but surely the two became engrossed with their lip lock. Ino's eyes soon started to release a massive wave of tears just like Sakura. Ino broke the kiss and began to sob onto his shoulder. "I thought that you'd never wake up! I thought we'd lost-" She was quickly quieted by Naruto's strong lips pressing against her own. Ino was taken aback, but complied anyway. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to die any time soon Ino-hime, ya'know?" Naruto proclaimed with a foxy grin plastered across his face. Ino's resolve and trust in her boyfriend was renewed. She knew that all she had to do was believe in him. Still there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave. Something was telling her that everything would fall apart. She pushed the subconscious thoughts from her mind and took a deep breath. Her sky blue eyes examined the deep cerulean. His eyes soon seemed to darken like the ocean. Ino saw in his eyes were what seemed to be a storm raging within the deep blue.

The blond boy shut his eyes and opened he kept Ino in his embrace. He was out of it for so long, that he forgot how she felt. The curves of her body, the beautiful shape of her jawline, and the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. Her soft breath was felt on the back of his neck making hairs stand on the back of his head. He smiled greatly their tight entwinement. Neither he nor Ino wanted to leave the precious hold.

After a few minutes of silence, Ino started crying again. The memories of the adventures she had with Asuma as their sensei started flowing into her mind. Naruto shut his eyes and just held her. He held her as she continued to sob into his shoulder. They stayed standing for a few minutes before she was led to the hospital bed to lie down. The moment Naruto got up to leave, Ino reached out and grabbed a hold of his haori and pulled him closely. Naruto softened and sat next to her as she drifted off to sleep.

'This is pretty weird. I thought I was supposed to be the one in the hospital bed.' Naruto mentally laughed to himself and stood up when he noticed that Ino was completely asleep. There was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Gaara and Jiraiya. Both of them had looks of sympathy and apathy. Gaara motioned for Naruto to come. Upon leaving the door Gaara and Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey…gaki. I heard what happened." Jiraiya sighed slightly still peeved that he wasn't anywhere nearby to help fight against the bastard Akatsuki. "I have some…terrible news to tell you…" Jiraiya took a deep sigh and went ahead to continue anyway. Sasuke walked out and quickly went to join the conversation. Jiraiya sighed once again. "Now that Sasuke is here…"

"Ero-jiji…what happened?" Naruto asked getting worried. Jiraiya was never this serious unless something terrible happened. Naruto's heart beat harder at the thought of something terrible happening to someone that he knew. He hoped it wasn't.

"Yagura…he…" Naruto and Sasuke tensed upon hearing about their jinchuriki friend. Even though they met during and bonded after the chunin exams, the three boys got to know Yagura even more as time progressed. Gaara becoming Kazekage allowed him to visit anyone he desired. Sasuke and Naruto went to Kiri on various occasions throughout their training trip. During that time, the four boys became like brothers. "He…he was murdered by the Akatsuki a few weeks ago…" Jiraiya spat in disgust at the Akatsuki.

"W-What?" Naruto asked. Tears were building up in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. They now had to erase another member of their rebuilt family. "How did they get to him?!"

"After your attacks hit the Akatsuki guy, it shook the entire shinobi world. Every nation was affected. Kiri was smashed by a massive tsunami-"

"So…It's our fault that the defenses were down…" Naruto looked down as his entire face began to darken. Sasuke's eyes flared slightly, but then a massive pain punched Sasuke right in the eyeball. Blood started to gush from the eye socket. Sasuke screamed in rage as the pain seared into his left eye. Naruto and Gaara quickly went to Sasuke's side and tried to lead him from the hall and into another hospital room.

_In the land of sound…_

"Tashiaki…I thought you would be a little more grateful because of the life I offered you…" A deep and menacing voice asked. "I'm hurt that you would dare to betray the organization like this." The voice belonged to none other than the Madara impersonator named Tobi. His sharingan spiraling wildly flooding the missing Suna shinobi's mind with images that could damn well come to pass. Tashiaki screamed and squirmed as he attempted to free himself from his binds. But after nearly an hour of constant fighting back and trying to break himself free, he realized that it was futile to continue to fight back. It was only going to end worse for him. But it didn't matter to him. The plan was going smoothly. "Tashiaki. Do you have any idea what happens to traitors?" Madara asked.

The sand shinobi kept his replies to himself. There were so many smart ass remarks that he could have made, but he knew when he was defeated. Tashiaki knew full well what was in store for him. In one of the rooms next to his own, he could hear the loud and actual genuine screams of agonizing pain coming from none other than Kisame Hoshigaki himself. The tailless tailed beast as he was called; actually felt pain. The sand shinobi didn't even want to guess what was happening to his friend at the moment.

The man was suddenly gagged from behind and was blindfolded, and pulled from his seat. He was quickly pushed forward tripping over the stones protruding from the rock surface of the floor. He wore no sandals. The stones were sharp and sliced through the thin epidermis that is skin, and dug into the soles of his feet. With each step, the little stones were lodged deeper into his feet. The pain driving up his legs and back down to his feet and back up again. He groaned through the gag, but that was all he would be able to get out. Everything was pitch black to him.

Suddenly, he was pushed quite violently into another person, who of which pushed him into another chair. His heart beat got slower and slower as the coming torture was on its way. He could hear metal scraping metal. It was quiet for a while, but then he felt it. He could feel could steel slicing through the skin as if it weren't there. He released a scream, but it was almost inaudible because of the gag. Then another blade was felt lacerating his skin off. He tried to no avail to fight off the blades slicing into his skin, but he was to know true pain in just a short while.

He was pushed harder into the chair with a dull ended pike, causing a lot of brute force trauma to his chest area. He could sense the chakra, and the moment the image started forming in his mind, it was too late. His mouth shot wide open as he could feel chakra slicing through his skin. In the outside world, it was Kabuto that was presiding over the torture/execution. Kabuto's chakra scalpel did wonders, especially if they weren't sharp.

Tashiaki's chest was cut open to reveal the ribcage, still oozing with blood. The poor shinobi felt the skin get pulled apart. It wasn't cut; it was torn open by the eager Kabuto. Tashiaki could scream. He couldn't do anything. Now he and his longtime friend Kisame were dead meat. Tashiaki continued to writhe in pain as he could feel a blunt saw cutting through the ribcage to get to his heart and kill him indefinitely. Kabuto was always meticulous with the ways he murdered his victims. They always had to be accurate and powerful. Speed was never an option to be used by the crazed shinobi apprentice of Orochimaru. Kabuto continued his killer torture.

He was continuously skinned to the point that he was nothing but bone and ligaments and muscle. Blood stained everything. In the corner of the operating room was large pile of the skin they removed from the shinobi. He was pas the point of screaming. The pain just burned into him like someone pressed a burning torch into his side. His chest was completely open to reveal his still beating heart and his two lungs. It was a gruesome sight to behold, but Kabuto had seen enough bloodshed in his life to become used to it at this point. He dismembered people for a living while working with Orochimaru.

'Good…bye…Gaa…ra…'

* * *

**A/N: So Yagura is dead, and Kisame and Tashiaki were executed by torture by Kabuto and Madara. Itachi is missing, and Sasuke's Mangekyou is finally acting up. I mean, spitting out blood. Next chapter onwards!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	18. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update, but alot of studying had to comence if i want to pass my junior year and get into a college even though im signing up for the army next year . anyway. AP exams are coming up and TAKS testing is going on, not only that, i need to finish like fifty fucking projects. T^T sighhhh so, it might be another really long time between this and the next chapter. Might. And I'm slightly losing interest in this fanfic so meh.**

**Sorry if the quality is shit. I just never had enough sleep to even write a simple line right. So sorry if this chapter isnt up to par with the other ones. And please. Review review review. again. Sorry if its shit.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. i dont even own a dollar. da fuq makes you think i own Naruto xD**

* * *

Chapter 18: Surprise

"Graah! My eyes!" Sasuke screamed out. His hands were pressed hard against his aching eye sockets. Blood continued to gush out like a waterfall. He twitched and shook violently in the hospital bed. Tsunade quickly called in the nurses to strap the Uchiha down into the bed. Naruto was sitting nervously with his hands shaking violently. Jiraiya sat on the head of a toad just outside the hospital room. Gaara was messing with his sand for a while.

After nearly three hours of constantly fighting and howling in agony, Sasuke finally stopped and he laid there unmoving. Large trails of blood went from his eyes and down to his jaw. His breath was labored. His eyes felt like they were on fire! Naruto's Boufuu-me suddenly sprang to life and began to spin.

The mind of the Uzumaki was soon bombarded by the images of Itachi and Sasuke having one last conversation. He then saw something he thought that he would never have to see. He saw Itachi pluck out his eyes despite the obvious pain he felt in doing so, and handed Sasuke his eyes. Naruto looked closer in the vision and saw that Itachi did so with a smile on his face. The vision was quickly ended shortly after that. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled softly.

"Naruto. Gaara. When Sasuke wakes up, we will need to gather the other jinchuriki for something special I have planned. Roushi and Yugito are all that's left on our side so it won't be much of a problem." Jiraiya sighed from out the window. Gaara nodded at his part time sensei. Naruto looked at his grandfather and sighed once again before agreeing with the older man's plan. Deep inside Naruto knew that he had to take down the bastard Akatsuki that killed Yagura. Naruto gripped his knuckles tightly as he could, drawing blood from his palms as his juukei was activated slightly.

"I want to train in a new move that I've been trying to learn." Naruto stood up and deactivated the juukei and jumped out of the window and headed for one of the many training grounds of the village. Upon arriving, he realized that many of them weren't fit for the jutsu he was planning. He shook his head and headed for the one training ground that he hadn't seen since he was a genin. Training ground 44 also known as the forest of death.

Naruto's mind was blinded by the pure rage he felt against the Akatsuki. 'Why would they just kill him outright?!' Naruto lodged a rasengan into a tree knocking it down. He screamed in rage as his juukei activated and launched the nine tails in all directions destroying as many trees as he could. He raised his hand and started forming a rasenshuriken in his right hand. 'HOW COULD THEY?!' Naruto threw the shuriken into a large boulder protruding from the ground, pulverizing it into dust. His heart pounded and rumbled into his chest. With each beat his blood boiled.

"The Sound joined the Akatsuki…" Naruto whispered as he started to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. He sped through hand signs. **"Wind release: Deaths scythe!" **Naruto spit forth a massive cloud of ash. He turned around and formed a blood red rasengan from using the Kyuubi's chakra. He eyed a tree standing idly by waiting for the attack. "The Sound…murdered three children…Udon…Moegi…little K. **THOSE AKATSUKI BASTARDS!**" Naruto roared once more and threw the now kyuubified rasenshuriken. He hurled it towards the tree tearing it to shreds the moment the attack hit. **"And…they murdered three Kage…Jiji…"** Naruto sniffled as the memories of three years prior started to flash into his mind.

He was panting and still raging inside his mind. Everything was on him now. Shinobi from all over the village started converging for the forest of death to see what was going on. What they saw was a fellow konoha shinobi putting every ounce of hatred for the Akatsuki into his training. As they continued to watch Naruto tear through tree after tree, many of them had a new spark of respect for the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Within their hearts the will of fire came to life once again. But it was something more than just the will of fire; it was something much more powerful. Something much more worth fighting for. They saw how the chunin continued to tear through the trees constantly, while he shed tears for his fallen comrades. It was a solemn silence. One that could only be disturbed by the one pouring his emotions out for all to see.

Every shinobi watched the boy train. Genin to Jounin to Anbu. They all watched him with examining eyes. The sand shinobi that fought alongside him in Suna were feeling hope that through him, their homes could be returned. Everyone could sense it. They all could see the future that the boy would gain. The future that would be the greatest future to fight for. He was what Jiraiya would call, the true Child of Prophecy. Their hearts beat as his attacks met the ground. Their hearts writhed at the screams of hatred that flowed from his lungs. The pain the boy felt was felt a million times over through the shinobi present to witness it.

"I…promise…to avenge you, Hokage-Jiji, Little K…Yagura…" Naruto panted slightly. He held out his right hand in front of himself and built up a wind rasengan. Naruto brought his other hand and pressed it onto the spiraling ball of chakra. He activated his Boufuu-m to help strengthen and pressurize the swirling ball of compressed chakra. He kept forcing air into the ball to the point where it was near maximum pressure. Naruto collapsed the ball in his hands and held out his clapped hands in front of him. His arms were straight and trembling. He looked with complete determination. **"Wind release: Rasenhailstorm!" **Suddenly a massive blast of wind sprang to life, uprooting every tree within the immediate vicinity. He opened his hands, finally releasing the pressure placed onto the ball of chakra.

It started expanding and expanding and it didn't stop. It got to the point where it was as big as his own head. Naruto formed a massive invisible wall of wind to protect himself and the village from the effects of the technique. The massive ball of rampaging chakra finally hit critical and exploded forward launching thousands of small rasengans at extremely high speeds, many bored through the trunks of the trees instantly without even a second to lose. Many hit the ground and exploded with the same effect as a normal sized rasengan. For nearly thirty minutes, the rasenhailstorm as it was dubbed tore through the forest of death destroying everything in its path.

Naruto panted slightly and fell to his knees. His world began to turn black as he went for a perfect trail for the ground. Darkness.

_A few days later in the land of Lightning…_

"Bee! We have to take this bastard down!" Ay screamed to his brother. The Akatsuki had ambushed the Raikage and his team while they headed back to Kumogakure from an important mission. Ay already had his cloak of lightning chakra covering his body. Snow was pelting down on the Kumo shinobi but they knew they couldn't let their guard down.

"Oh jeez bro! I know! Don't worry bout' it fo 'show!" Bee shouted back. The man spun around while unsheathing the many swords around his body. "Y'all gettin ready for some hurt, cus Ima be buryin you in the dirt! Yeah!" The man caught the swords with perfection and glared at the people who dared to ambush the Raikage and his team, along with the eight tails jinchuriki. Bee charged forward while deflecting every attack that the attackers dared to throw at him. He quickly did a front flip over the attacker and beheaded him instantly. The moment the head left he body though, it came to reveal that it was nothing but a henge. The corpses clothing soon faded out and turned into the robes that the Akatsuki wore. Black with red clouds. Bee jumped back when he saw a massive ball of fire heading for him.

"Darui! Do something!" The dark skinned jinchuriki called out to an equally dark skinned shinobi. The shinobi in question had an attitude that would remind one of the Nara of Konoha.

"On it Bee-sama! How dull that I have to take on these guys..." Darui sighed when he watched as the rest of the attackers started releasing their henge to reveal nothing but Akatsuki cloaks. **"Storm release: Laser circus!" **Massive trails of lasers shot from his hands and plowed through the attackers, only for them to dodge it and come from behind. One of the Akatsuki attackers had an Iwa headband, but had a long slash going through the center. Not only that, but he had weird markings spread across his face.

**"Explosion release: Explosive wave!"** Darui's eyes widened as he heard the jutsu leave the man's lips. He quickly eyed something to replace himself with and substituted with a log, which was not too far from their fight. The moment Darui was a safe distance; the log became the new target. A massive blood red explosion rocked the entire area. Soon enough red Zetsu and purple Zetsu joined into the fight.

_Back in Konoha…_

Naruto had awakened in a hospital bed…again. Second time within the past twelve hours. He felt his head to stop his migraine. He felt like he had just gotten punched by Tsunade. He sat up to see Sasuke, Sakura and Ino waiting next to his bed. Ino was looking at the boy with an unreadable face. She took a deep breath and looked at the now fully awakened Naruto.

"Dobe…there's a rumor going around that a Fourth Shinobi War is going to break out." Sasuke sighed. "There is also a deep threat to Konoha as well." Suddenly a loud pop was heard from outside the hospital. It came to reveal Jiraiya with a sad look on his face. He walked down to his grandson and put a hand on his shoulder and looked to Sasuke as well.

"You two. By the order of the Hokage have been promoted to the rank of jounin. Though not official yet, because of the fact that neither of you have taken the jounin exam, I am just here to hand you your flak jackets." Naruto and Sasuke weren't excited which surprised both Sakura and Ino. The two boys removed their chunin vests and replaced them with the new flak jackets. They eyed Jiraiya with a confusing look.

"Jiji-san…what's wrong? You never call Baa-chan 'Hokage'." Sasuke asked. Jiraiya sighed hoping that the two boys wouldn't notice the change of action, but he knew that he would have to tell them sooner or later. He wished it wouldn't have to happen at all, but it did.

"I am going to the land of rain to Amegakure." Jiraiya sighed deeply when the two boys' faces paled. "I have to investigate something. I have a feeling that the leader of Amegakure isn't who we think he is." Jiraiya coughed slightly before heading out the hospital room window and jumping onto a toad summoned outside. Just before he left he looked to Sasuke and gave him a sad smile before removing his scroll and tossing it to the Uchiha. "Sasuke. Naruto. Protect Konoha with your lives. Promise me that." Jiraiya smiled and then disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

_In the land of stone…_

"Take this!" Shouted a man wearing the standard jounin uniform of an Iwa shinobi. **"Earth release: Earth depression!" **The ground suddenly dipped and then collapsed completely beneath the invading Zetsu army. Suddenly another Zetsu had risen from the ground behind him. He quickly kicked the Zetsu back into an armed Zetsu causing the blade of the weapon to lodge into the white Zetsu cleanly.

"Iwa shinobi! Charge!" Hundreds of chunin and jounin charged forward blasting and bashing their way through the Zetsu army at their doorstep. The Iwa shinobi were close to pushing the Zetsu army back, but they were encountered by someone, much more powerful than they thought.

This man's eyes were purple with black rings spreading out like ripples in water. His face had piercings everywhere. His hair was orange, and his face was emotionless. The man was wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki with pride. The man raised his hand and pointed it at the Iwa shinobi. **"Almighty push." **Suddenly the entire Iwa force was blown back by what seemed to be nothing. Their bodies flew in all directions clearing a path for the Akatsuki army to make an easy charge for Iwagakure.

The Zetsu foot soldiers were about to start cutting down the survivors, but they were suddenly covered by a three dimensional cube. The Zetsu clones were terrified. **"Dust release: Atomic dismantling." **The trapped Zetsu were instantly turned to dust. The orange haired man quickly looked up to see a small man flying above the battlefield watching the entire fight go by with not a care. The man narrowed his eyes and noticed that the man was going through hand signs.

"Pein! We need to get out of here!"A woman with blue hair formed from flying sheets of paper. The orange haired man narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement as another unit of Zetsu foot soldiers were disintegrated.

_A week later in konoha…_

The sound of a crow cawing for attention reverberated in Sasuke's and Naruto's ears. The two boys awoke. At the sudden movement awakened Ino and Sakura from their slumber. There was a loud tapping sound going against the window of the hospital room. Sasuke looked up and opened the window to allow the crow access. It quickly flew in and perched onto the Uchiha's shoulder. The crow hunched its head down slightly and started gagging. It kept gagging until a scroll came from its mouth.

"Naruto. It's a message from Itachi…" Sasuke held the scroll.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ My foolish little brother…I just wanted to say that I miss you. I wish I could have been able to come back even though I was able to break the Uzumaki from Oto, but, I am not strong enough. I…I'm sick Sasuke. There is no cure for it, not even Tsunade-sama can heal me. I need to say this Sasuke; you have grown up to be a fine shinobi Sasuke. A better one than what I could ever pray to Kami to become. You and Naruto have the chance to renew the mistakes of our clan. I wish it all could have been different, but it had to be this way. I lay everything into your hands Sasuke. Even my mangekyou. _

_ Yes. Sasuke, I know that you have the mangekyou as well. There is another step to the sharingan after the mangekyou just like the Kaze-me. It is called the eternal mangekyou. Believe me you will need it in the future. The Akatsuki under the command of the imposter is brewing up an even larger army with the help of the jinchuriki already on their side, and the help of reincarnated soldiers from the past. Sasuke. I pray that you head this warning. The Akatsuki will be after you and Naruto with all of their power. They will want to control your doujutsu, so you must, under all circumstances, stay calm and not give into their lies and calls of deceit. Stay true with our remaining family members. I knew from the start of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki's connection, so please, do not stray from Naruto, or Karin, or Tsunade-sama, or anyone for that manner. Stay with them. I know what it's like to want to gain power to defend those who you love, but don't let it control you. _

_Like I did… _

_ One last part Sasuke before I give you my parting gift. The final stage after…_

Sasuke couldn't make out the next few lines of the letter because of a massive splatter of dried blood covering it. His eyes were tearing up, getting ready for the waterfall. His eyes trailed over the blood covered lines and found the next part of the letter.

_-suke. Tell Tsunade-sama to implant the eyes of the crow into yours. It will grant you the power of the Eternal Mangekyou. The final stage of the sharingan, before ascending into perfection…_

Another massive splatter of blood covered the last few parts of the letter, leaving only the farewell message at the end slightly visible. Sasuke closed the scroll and tossed it to Naruto. The Uchiha looked to the crow and realized that the crow had his brother's mangekyou sharingan eyes implanted into both. The boy took a deep breath and exhaled softly before walking out of the room.

Once outside into the hallway, Sasuke walked calmly down the hall. But while his posture was still upright, his face showed a different story. Tears were flowing down his face. His teeth were barred as he tried to fight back the pain in his heart. With every step his knees weakened. He sniffled loudly before falling to the floor and breaking down completely. He opened his eyes as the tears continued to fall. "I-Itachi…nii-san…s-sayonara…" Sasuke sniffled. He sat himself up against one of the walls of the hallway and let his sadness wash upon himself. He gripped the handle of his sword and shut his eyes to rest.

_Six days later…_

Jiraiya was journeying through the streets of Amegakure in secret. Something wasn't right to him. None of his assets in the village came to meet him. Not one. He continued through the streets with a cautious pace. Not once letting his guard down. He activated the Kaze-me and walked through the streets trying his hardest to keep to himself. Though being an all famous, world-renowned porn author, one should be more careful about showing their presence to freely in enemy territory. Jiraiya didn't care though, this was probably the most important mission he has ever been assigned. He was a sannin for crying out loud.

"Jiraiya-sensei…what a pleasure it is to meet you…" An ominous voice called out to him from behind. He narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the source of the voice.

"T-The rinnegan?!" Jiraiya shot forward a few blasts of wind towards the man and jumped back a few feet before speeding through hand signs.

**"Fire release: Fire dragon!" **Jiraiya took a deep breath and shot forward a massive blast of fire. The trail of flames spun and took the shape of a dragon and charged for the man with the rinnegan eyes. He smirked and took the hit. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in anticipation for what was coming next. He waited a few moments. "Oh Kami…"

The one man with the rinnegan was now accompanied by five others. They each had the rinnegan and many piercings embedded into their bodies. Their emotionless rinnegan eyes narrowed at the sannin before attacking. Jiraiya jumped back and activated the Sutoumu of the Kaze-me. He sent forward a small hurricane towards the attacking rain shinobi before being intercepted by one of the other rinnegan wielders.

"You cannot escape pain…there is no way. Jiraiya-sensei." The old man ducked and kicked away one of the men attacking him. He watched as the path of pain started to suck away some of his chakra before flying back into a wall. The old toad quickly shunshined behind one of the other paths and formed a rasengan in his right hand before forcing it forward into the back of the path.

"You cannot withstand pain." The Asura path came around and extended his arm to show off thousands of missiles coming off the remaining arm. "Feel pain!" The missiles shot from the arm and sped towards the sannin. Jiraiya sidestepped them with ease, but the missiles quickly turned around and headed straight for Jiraiya once again.

"I can't win this on my own…I'm going to need some help." Jiraiya whispered to himself. He back flipped a few times and sped through hand signs. **"Summoning technique!"** A massive explosion of smoke shot out. The missiles exploded, but once the smoke cleared it came to reveal a massive shield. Behind the shield was a maroon/purple toad with a large shield and sasumata. The toad quickly swung its weapon around knocking away some of the missiles heading for him and his summon.

"**Jiraiya…I am ungraceful you see…**" Gamaken quickly jumped up into the air and landed onto the roof of one of the many buildings of the village. In the distance a massive poof of smoke was released. Once the smoke receded, it came to reveal a wolf-like creature with wings and the same rinnegan eyes as the paths of Pein. The dog charged for the toad, only to be swatted away like nothing. Jiraiya let his summon handle the wolf and went ahead to take on the paths of Pein.

The moment he landed onto the ground, he dashed forward knocking back the Asura path. He shunshined behind the path and formed a rasengan. Just as he was about to make the attack connect, the rasengan grew to a massive size, almost as big as an Akimichi when they expand. The big rasengan was about to take out the path of Pein, but another path came out and started to absorb the attack. The Preta path jumped back to allow the Asura path a perfect view for attack.

Jiraiya activated the substitution technique just before the attacks connected. He reappeared behind the Asura path and lodged a rasengan into its back. The resulting force launched the path into a building, leveling it completely. "Fuck. I probably alerted the entire Ame military with that!" Jiraiya cursed. He now knew that he had to make a quick escape and get the hell out of dodge. He quickly turned only to be greeted by a regiment of sneering white and red Zetsu. Jiraiya smirked to himself when Ame shinobi started to show up to the scene. Everywhere there were thousands of shinobi and Akatsuki soldiers just waiting to get some action against the sannin. 'This just got easier.' Jiraiya smirked to himself and shut his eyes.

The Akatsuki force surrounding him charged forward thinking that it was the perfect moment to strike, but what they forgot was the fact that this man wasn't any man, he was Jiraiya Namikaze the Gallant! Jiraiya snapped his eyes open to reveal the Sutoumu-me. Almost instantaneously, a massive tornado grew to life and started flailing around, tossing the charging enemies in all directions. Their bodies embedding into the buildings surrounding the fight. Everywhere chaos quickly ensued.

Jiraiya successfully utilized the opportunity and called up Gamaken. When the giant toad finally reached him through the raging tornado, Jiraiya used a more complex version of the reverse summoning. They both quickly disappeared from the village leaving nothing behind except for the massive tornado ravaging the entire village.

_In konoha…_

It has been the sixth day since Sasuke's surgery. He smiled to himself as the memories he made with his older brother seared into his mind. The memories that he would forever cherish for as long as he lived. He was the last Uchiha damn it, and he would be damned if he let his clan go down in ashes because of what happened with Itachi. Sasuke knew that there had to be a way to redeem his clan, but he couldn't come up with anything at the moment. His eyes were bandaged so he wouldn't strain himself too soon.

"Sasuke. How're your eyes?" Naruto asked. The blond Uzumaki was sitting on the other side of the room while twirling a three pronged kunai he found in the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. The handle was covered with weird markings, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He just kept twirling the kunai with little care. Ino quickly grabbed the kunai from his hand and put it on a table and took a seat in his lap.

"I don't know. I can't see through the bandages so I can't really tell you dobe." Sasuke sarcastically replied. His reply earned a small giggle from the pink haired nurse sitting on his bed. Sakura was off at the current moment so it was alright for her to be acting this way. Her left arm was around the back of Sasuke's neck.

The occupants of the room weren't really much except for the Kazekage, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino and Karin. Ino was sitting in Naruto's lap with her arms in the same position as Sakura's in around Sasuke. Shikamaru and Temari were standing in one side of the hospital room conversing lightly while Gaara and Karin were in the middle of their own conversation while joining into the main conversation every once in a while. The shinobi were waiting patiently for something interesting to happen but nothing had.

For the past six days nothing has.

Naruto kept his lovely blond girlfriend firmly held in his lap. As much as the two were having fun playing with each other, Ino wanted a little more variety to play with. She removed her hands from around Naruto's neck and sped through hand signs. She whispered a silent summon, and poof. Three little one tailed fox kits were now in the room. Each one had an adorable face that would make any woman drool. The baby foxes jumped up onto the chair the two blond summoners were using and started licking Ino's hands. She giggled lightly and rubbed the back of the little kits ear. The fox purred slightly before jumping up to Naruto and landing on his head.

Naruto laughed slightly and let the little kit twirl and stretch while trying to make itself comfortable. It yelped slightly as it let out a small sigh. The cub laid its head down and fell asleep. Naruto laughed slightly and laid back. The other baby foxes were too busy messing with Ino to even notice that Naruto and one of their brethren have fallen asleep. Soon enough a comfortable silence had taken the room. Naruto was asleep with three fox kits asleep with him, a sleeping Sasuke, a sleeping Shikamaru and a sleeping Gaara, were all that were left.

Outside of the room the four females that were present were now conversing while one their way to Yakiniku Q, the Barbeque restaurant not too far from the hospital. The four girls conversed about simple things. Ranging from Missions, to shoes, to clothing, to weapons. It was a nice scenery change for the four kunoichi. They were each too busy with all types of missions, and paperwork to deal with. More paperwork for Karin than anything else.

Speaking of the Uzumaki, she was admitted into the village and was immediately barraged and swarmed with paperwork and other types of unneeded things to do. Over the course of the few months that she's been in the village, Sakura and Ino had come to like the girl. She was introduced to Temari, the elder sister of the Kazekage, Gaara. Karin was then introduced to the Kazekage himself. She quickly took a deep interest in the young man.

They quickly made it to the restaurant and were found a table instantly. It wasn't just any table either; it was a private room, meant only for the richest and most influential people to come by Konoha. Sakura looked to the owner with confusion in her eyes. "Uhm…Sir…Not that I don't appreciate the room, but why have we been given this room…for free?" Sakura was replied with a bow.

"Do not fret Sakura-sama. The girlfriend of the last Uchiha, the girlfriend of the son of the Yondaime, the sister of the Kazekage, and the second-to-last Uzumaki alive are welcome here anytime, free of cost!" The owner bowed again and walked out of the room. "Your food will be coming in, in just a moment."

Ino smiled slightly and looked to see Sakura smiling softly as well. It seemed like everything was going perfect. Just. Perfect. The door to the room opened and in came their food. Trays filled with the most succulent yet raw, beef slices. Ino's stomach growled violently. Her face turned bright red when all eyes were locked onto her. Her cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment. "Heh…sorry…this kinda happens when you hang around Naruto, ya'know…" Ino was flustered to say the least but then quickly picked her chopsticks up and dug into the meat placed before her.

The other girls laughed slightly before biting into their own slices of beef. The sizzling deliciousness was getting to the four girls. But after a few minutes, they started getting dizzy. Something was wrong. Ino dropped her chopsticks and fell back and hit the floor. Sakura soon came after. Temari was more resilient but soon succumbed to the strange sensation. Karin was the only one still alright. "Ino! Sakura! Temari!" Karin screamed in fear when the window burst open. The Uzumaki looked to see three white Zetsu barge through the broken window. They stabbed forward with their katanas but Karin dodged with ease and lodged her foot into the Zetsu's face knocking it back out of the window and onto the street. The remaining Zetsu clones smirked at Karin and charged forward only to be stabbed in the back by two small zanbato. The two dead Zetsu clones fell down to reveal Kotetsu and Izumo in all their chunin glory. They bent down to the three fallen females and gave each of them a small antidote before standing up and nodding at Karin.

The stunned redhead was about to respond, but a massive explosion shook the entire village. The redhead helped up her new friends and started to heal them, albeit slowly, it was enough to get the girls back on their feet. Temari was visibly pissed off, but not as much as Sakura and Ino. The two girls clenched their fists but then it hit them. A massive explosion shot off in the middle of the village shaking the four girls knocking them back to the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino screamed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Gaara!" Temari growled.

"We have to get to them before the Akatsuki do!" The three girls called out leaving Karin out of the loop. The Uzumaki scratched the back of her head lightly and whistled inconspicuously. The three girls shot to their feet. Temari looked out the window and narrowed her eyes.

** "Wind release: Great breakthrough!" **A massive blast of air shot from Temari's mouth and collided with a massive boulder heading straight for the restaurant. The boulder exploded in midair forming a massive cloud of powdery rock. "Let's go!"

_In the hospital…_

Shikamaru and Gaara were setting up a defense against the door and window. Dark shadows were swirling beneath Shikamaru as he tried his hardest to keep the door shut while Gaara formed a large sand barrier over the window. Naruto was getting ready to fight with his Boufuu-me activated while Sasuke had to stay in the bed. The Uchiha felt useless. He was stuck in a bed while his friends had to fight to defend his sorry ass. Not only that, but he hasn't heard Sakura's voice at all. He as starting to worry.

More explosions started to wreak the village aggravating Sasuke even more with his predicament. He was fed up. He didn't care anymore anyway. He reached up to his eyes and tore off the bandages to reveal his normal mangekyou, but instead it now had a three pronged shuriken in the center of each eye. In his right eye, the shuriken was pointing up while in his left, it was pointing down. Naruto smirked at his brother's new found power and helped the Uchiha out of bed.

"Shika. Release the shadow possession." Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke and quickly released the jutsu. The door was sprung open to reveal a large group of white Zetsu piled at the wall. The moment the white Zetsu laid eyes upon the two doujutsu wielding jounin, they paled even whiter. Naruto looked to Sasuke at the corner of his eyes and smiled brightly. Sasuke looked to Naruto with the exact same idea. They both concentrated their eyes at the large group at the door, and almost in an instant, a large gust of wind and black flames shot for the group of white Zetsu, rocketing them through the walls of the hospital hallway clearing a massive hole in the second invasionary force from the Akatsuki. The two boys walked out nonchalantly while sliding on their haori which they found were conveniently hanging on a coat rack in the main reception. They tied their hitai-ate around their foreheads with so much pride that it literally blasted off of them in waves.

They walked outside with little care, blasting away at their enemies with their doujutsu. Sasuke smiling to himself when he felt that now was the perfect time to use such a technique with the eternal mangekyou. When they reached the steps that led to the hospital they found hundreds of Suna and Konoha shinobi battling Akatsuki soldiers. Sasuke looked to Naruto and nodded his head.

"Feel the strength of Kaminoikari…" Naruto growled as the juukei activated as he drew out the Uzumaki blade. Sasuke smiled deeply, slightly demonic as he drew out his blade.

"Feel depression from Akuma Kokyuu…" Sasuke swung the sword around, sparking a purple flame around the blade of the weapon. Sasuke and Naruto charged down with quick speeds, their haori waving heavily in the wind.

Naruto landed between a few white Zetsu samurai officers as it seemed. Naruto sidestepped an overhead slash and replied with a quick overhand slash down onto the Zetsu's left shoulder, completely removing the arm from the body. He quickly jumped up and shot his tails out impaling many more Zetsu. He brought one of the tails up and caught onto an electrical wire strung between two buildings and swung up.

"Shit…another vision!" The Boufuu-me started drilling deep into his skull. The images were mortifying for the young Uzumaki-Namikaze. He pressed his two hands onto his eyes hoping to calm the pain down to nothing. It worked but the images were burned into his skull. "S**asuke! The Akatsuki are after our girls!**" Naruto charged forward through the street while mowing down any Zetsu and Akatsuki who got in his way.

"What?!" Sasuke screamed in rage. The Zetsu and Akatsuki shinobi were standing back in fear of the Uchiha, but now they were horrified by the teen.

Purple chakra started pouring from the boy's tenketsu forming a massive torso. The chakra soon took the shape of a skeletal system. "Defeat the Uchiha before the Susano'o fully forms!" One of the Akatsuki captains screamed. They charged but were blown back by a massive wave of purple chakra. The buildings were immediately destroyed by the wave, but once the chakra hit the charging soldiers, they were turned to dust.

"Not s**o fast you bastards…" **Sasuke growled. The Susano'o started gaining a muscular system. The muscles started to form all over the torso, giving it an even more malicious look. Its lifeless eyes soon glowed yellow as a large blade grew to life in the torso's right hand. Sasuke swung his right arm around and in doing so; the Susano'o did the exact same thing and slashed through nearly half the charging Akatsuki soldiers.

_In the restaurant…_

Sakura brought up an earth wall, and kept the Zetsu and Akatsuki shinobi at bay. It was only a matter of time before they brought up some brown Zetsu or earth using shinobi. In the back Ino and Temari were holding off hordes of white Zetsu while Izumo and Kotetsu were on the roof trying to take on two extremely powerful Akatsuki members.

One had a teal ring on his right index finger, and used dual meter-long zanbato. The other had an orange-red ring that said west in kanji and used the kusarigama, the chain-sickle. Kotetsu tried to eye his opponent right but, he was getting too troublesome.

The dual zanbato fighter charged forward and slashed right, causing the spiky haired chunin to sidestep, almost making him fall off the roof and down into the fray of the streets. The chunin quickly recuperated and launched a wide kick, knocking the Akatsuki commander away. The man smiled and looked at Kotetsu.

"You worthless chunin seem to be more of a challenge for me it seems." The man smiled even wider. "I am Shojiro Koyonagi…I will be your destroyer." The man charged forward at lightning fast speeds. He reappeared behind Kotetsu and bashed the chunin on his back with the sword butt knocking him forward and into one of the poles protruding from the rooftop. Izumo saw this and jumped up into the air to dodge the large ball connected to the chain of the kusarigama.

"No. I am your opponent." The Akatsuki growled and shot the chain around Izumo causing it to wrap around him. The Akatsuki then nodded to Shojiro and pulled Izumo back. Izumo broke free and sped through two quick hand signs. **"Water release: Syrup trap!" **Suddenly a massive blast of syrup shot from his mouth and took hold on the Akatsuki strong-arm. The Akatsuki stopped what he was doing and started laughing. He tried to walk forward, but he couldn't move. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling Izumo.

**"Summoning technique!"** Izumo slammed his hand onto the rooftop and summoned up two kunai blades. Each on at least three feet long. He picked it up and smiled at its weightlessness. Kotetsu saw the strategy used by his best friend and broke free from the choke hold he was in and barrel rolled for Izumo. "Here you go brother! Just try not to get killed." Kotetsu laughed and took his kunai blade and charged for Shojiro. They clashed their blades with the missing ninja's but they were repelled almost instantaneously.

"I was once a part of the shinobi rounin. Do you expect to think that those sorry excuses for swords are going to harm me?" Shojiro laughed maniacally and slammed the swords together and the handle. A small orange glow was brought to life as the handles fused together to form a double bladed zanbato.

"What kind of bullshit is this?!" Kotetsu groaned.

_Back in the restaurant…_

"Karin what kind of jutsu do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I am good with fire release, but I don't know any jutsu except for the grand fireball." Sakura looked at Karin and beamed a smile.

"That's perfect! When the Akatsuki break down the wall, incinerate them!" Sakura charged up a chidori when the wall began to crack. "Once your flames die down, I want you to give me some breathing room so I can charge through them with my chidori."

On the second floor above the two girls, the two blonds of the group had their hands full. Ino jumped back and blocked a white Zetsu's attack and kicked the clone in the face knocking him out of the window. Temari used her new and improved battle fan, and bashed another clones head open, killing him indefinitely. Ino hopped to the left when another white Zetsu came in with a katana.

**"Water release: Water blade!"** A blade of water started to form in her hands. **"Lightning release: Lightning infusion…"** A small spark of electricity empowered the water making it a blade of pure lightning. She slashed wildly and beheaded a few Zetsu clones, and cut cleanly through a large group of Zetsu clones.

**"Wind release: Sickle weasel technique**!" A massive blast of sharp bladed wind plowed through the mosh pit of Zetsu trying to pour into the building.

_On the rooftop…_

Kotetsu back-flipped a few times to gain some space. Izumo sidestepped a wide arc slash from the double-bladed zanbato. Shojiro saw that the two chunin were evading his attacks perfectly so he came up with a counter strategy. **"Water release: Water clone technique!"** Suddenly three clones formed from the water in the air. Each one armed with the same double bladed zanbato as the original and two charged for Izumo while the original and another clone charged for Kotetsu.

"Shit! Izumo!" Kotetsu blocked an attack from the real Shojiro but received a slash on his left shoulder from the water clone. Shojiro saw this and started twirling his double bladed zanbato around in a figure-eight-like form. Kotetsu jumped back and kicked the knee of the clone and somersaulted to the right to dodge an attack from the real Shojiro.

Izumo caught the two clones' zanbato at the perfect angle and clashed his kunai blade with the two swords. He smiled slightly and slid his kunai sword against the blade and cleaved the heads off of the water clones. He charged for his best friend but was stopped in his tracks by the chain of the kusarigama. Izumo was tripped by the chain. "Kotetsu! NO!"

Kotetsu heard the scream but it was too late. Shojiro's zanbato stabbed itself through his chest. Izumo's eyes shot open as blood shot from the massive hole now in his best friend's chest. "K-KOTETSU!" Izumo was pulled in by the kusarigama wielding Akatsuki. Izumo was about to be slashed to pieces, but a three pronged kunai impaled the rooftop through one of the chain loops, stopping the chain indefinitely. The Akatsuki froze in his place and focused his eyes on the three pronged kunai.

"W-What? It can't-" The Akatsuki was stopped mid-sentence as a ninjato, glowing in orange chakra stabbed through his chest. Blood splashed from his mouth as the sword was dug deeper and deeper through his chest.

"Die…Akatsuki bastard." Naruto tore the blade from the Akatsuki's chest and threw his dead body over the side of the rooftop. Naruto growled deeply at the sight of the dead chunin across the rooftop. He narrowed his eyes as the juukei activated. He surged some of the Kyuubi's chakra and charged for Shojiro. **"You won't make it out alive!"** Naruto's voice boomed as he charged forward towards the former shinobi rounin.

_Poof!_

There were four large clouds of white smoke that came into existence in the ruined village. Naruto stopped his charge and Shojiro lowered his guard to see the newcomers. The smoke subsided to reveal Gamabunta, with Jiraiya on his head. Next to the gigantic toad, were the golden skinned foxes of the high kitsune clan. Keiji was growling at the massive Akatsuki force within the village and started to shrink himself. As he shrunk his body started to split into smaller clones of himself. The other three golden foxes followed in the same action, creating a massive army of golden foxes. Each one with the same abilities as the original.

The Akatsuki forces just smiled and charged forward only to get viciously cut down by the foxes. Naruto turned his attention back to Shojiro. The blond removed the kunai from the kusarigama chain and held it tightly in his left hand. The rounin of the Akatsuki widened his eyes in fear. "It-It can't be! You don't know how to do your father's jutsu…there is no way!" Naruto was taken aback by this Akatsuki's statement, but before he could do anything, Shojiro jumped off the rooftop and started running through the main street of Konoha, and headed straight for the main gate.

**"Stop him!" **Naruto boomed out. His Boufuu-me activating in his right eye while leaving his left eye in the juukei form. A massive blast of wind shot from his eye and impacted the leg of the retreating Shojiro, but 'Shojiro' started to liquefy and disappeared altogether. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the rest of the battle started to calm down. The remaining Zetsu and Akatsuki foot soldiers and shinobi were getting cut down like nothing. Without the two strongmen of the Akatsuki gone, one dead, the other retreating, the remaining Akatsuki army in the village started to lost morale.

Many tried to flee. Some succeeded, but the rest failed miserably. They were sliced apart, butchered, even the ones that tried to surrender; they were cut down like livestock. Nothing stood in the path of the Konoha and Suna shinobi wanting revenge against the Akatsuki for what they have done. The memories of the beloved Sunagakure began to flash into the Suna shinobi's minds. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the remaining Akatsuki shinobi.

Their cursed seals receded to just markings. They were panting heavily, but Gaara knew that they had more energy left. He flung his hands around and covered the five Akatsuki front men in sand. **"Sand coffin…"** The five men and women were screaming as the sand began to cover every part of their bodies. Their pleading eyes burned holes into the young Kazekage's mind. He held up his hands, shakingly at first, but he reminded himself he was doing this for the greater good. The sand coffins rose slightly into the air. **"Sand…burial…"** The sand compacted tightly drenching the once beige grains, red and maroon. Small drips of blood fell from the bottom of the floating coffins of sand.

The battle was finally over it seems.

"Gaara-dono!" The redheaded Kazekage turned his attention for the source of the voice and widened his eyes in surprise. The Godaime Hokage was gasping in pain. A large blade was plunged into her shoulder, but not only that, her diamond was gone. Gaara was about to charge for her but, she collapsed onto the debris covered ground.

It has gone too far. The Akatsuki needed to be stopped. It was the only way.

"It is time to call up the five-kage summit…"

* * *

**A/N: So i think making Kotetsu and Izumo have a scene was nice. I guess. LMAO whatever. like or no like. That is your opinion. Im going to post Shojiro's profile on my profile as usual with the OC's. Next chapter. The Kage summit! YATTA! finally too. **

**meh. **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	19. Alliance

**A/N: So here is chapter 19! enjoy i hope! **

**I rushed it a bit, I know I know. I just really needed to finish this chapter so I could go ahead and start the main part of this fanfic! It will begin in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 19: Alliance

The village was silent. The night was upon the desolated village. The buildings remaining were ruined and collapsed. Nothing was the same. The damage was far worse than the combined efforts of Kumo, Iwa and Oto. The terrible fact of it all, was that the entire village was ransacked in just an hour. Exactly one thousand Konoha and Suna shinobi were killed. Everywhere bodies of Zetsu clones and dead shinobi littered the streets, giving a more colorful version of Suna for those who fought.

"I hate this…" Sakura whimpered. The images of Suna flashing through her mind as if they were fresh. The sight of the blood the sight of her dead comrades. Everything came back to her full force. Sasuke was at her side with his arm around her back.

"Sakura…don't worry…I'm here." Sasuke tightened his grip on her shoulders and heaved a solemn sigh. Everything that has happened, has happened too quickly. Sasuke suddenly felt something cold splash onto his face. It was suddenly followed by a loud boom. A large lightning bolt flashed into existence illuminating the dark street, revealing the mangled faces of Konoha and Suna shinobi. Their bodies adorned with many slashes and holes. Sakura gagged slightly but before she could throw up, Sasuke quickly turned her away from the sight and faced her in the opposite direction.

"Hey…Sasuke. Sakura. We need to go see baa-chan. Now." Naruto's voice resounded into their ears. Sasuke looked slightly aggravated.

"Are you fucking me? After all of this bullshit that just happened…she's already going to give us fucking missions?" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"No. I don't know what her reasons are, but we were told to head there immediately. So let's not piss off the already pissy Hokage." Ino was right behind Naruto as they continued forward towards the Hokage tower. Or what was left of it.

They entered the Hokage's office to see Tsunade nursing her wound. The diamond on her forehead was slowly forming again. She winced slightly when Jiraiya put his hand onto her own. She looked back at the four most gifted of the Konoha Nine. After heaving a deep sigh, she looked to Naruto. "Naruto. I know that this is too much too quickly, but I am making you Hokage…for now." Naruto froze instantly.

"N-NANI?!" Naruto's eyes were as wide as plates. "T-There are better candidates right?" Tsunade shook her head and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"The entire council was murdered during the attack. Danzo and his ROOT operation…they are gone. They disappeared during the confusion of the surprise attack." Naruto blinked. "There is no one available to take the job. Kakashi has been away on an S ranked mission, and Jiraiya has his spy network to worry about. And I am getting too tired for this job…believe me when I say I am too tired." Tsunade leaned her head back into her chair. "Though not yet official, you are now the Rokudaime Hokage for now. I will have to convene with the clan council and the fire daimyo." Tsunade struggled to hand him the Hokage hat. Naruto shakingly took it and placed it on top of his head. He was about to start smiling, but he noticed Tsunade's face.

"Baa-chan…what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"This is no time to celebrate. You will need to take two of the most trustworthy shinobi with you to the land of Iron." Tsunade said. "Gaara and I have called for a Kage-summit there. You and Gaara will be expected to show." Naruto nodded his head at Tsunade and started to walk out of the office.

"What time shall we leave?" Naruto asked. A serious tone that was nonexistent until now. The sudden change in attitude made Ino get warm in…certain areas. Oh how she loved this new Naruto.

"Tomorrow after the funeral for the fallen shinobi." Tsunade nodded her head when the four shinobi walked from her office.

_Outside…_

"Naruto…I can't believe that you're Hokage now." Sasuke laughed. "I thought it wouldn't happen for another few years…" Naruto nodded in agreement but straightened his back and stood upright.

"I am the Hokage now." Naruto shut his eyes and released a feeling of complete seriousness. "Sasuke. Ino. How do you feel about coming with me to the land of Iron?" Naruto asked. The two shinobi smiled and nodded their heads. "Ino. Sakura. I'm promoting you two to jounin. I need you Sakura to stay here with baa-chan and to heal the wounded. Ino I will need to have you in charge of the interrogation corps of the village. Tomorrow is when everything will be revealed. For now. Get some rest you guys."

After watching his friends leave for their respective homes, he headed to his own home. The Uzumaki-Namikaze estate; home to the two resident Uzumaki of the village. Karin and Naruto. After taking multiple turns and corners taken, he finally came upon his mansion.

It was quite large with a massive thirty foot high wall surrounding the entire estate. He bit his thumb to draw some blood and smeared it into the lock on the door. Once the blood was sucked in, the lock hissed before opening completely to grant Naruto entrance. He walked through the open gate and locked eyes with the magnificent garden that surrounded his main house. There four other buildings surrounding the main house in the center.

In front of the main house was a large fountain, surrounded by pathways and light posts. It wasn't just an estate; it was a freaking city block. Naruto softly walked through the magnificent courtyard and headed into the main house. Upon entering he was smacked in the face by the wonderful smell of ramen. He allowed the powerful aroma carry him towards the kitchen to see Karin cooking ramen with perfection. She quickly turned and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Naruto-kun! It's great to see that everything has become quiet since the attack. So why do you have the Hokage hat?" Karin asked as she pulled out a ladle and a large bowl.

"I'm Hokage now!" Naruto beamed a smile. He took a seat after taking the bowl from his cousin's hands and sat down at the large dining table. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks and started digging into his bowl of ramen, with no care for proper eating etiquette. Karin sighed and sat down at the table as well.

"So…what's going to happen? I heard that there was going to be a Kage-summit in the land of Iron." Karin looked at Naruto for an answer.

"What the fuck? How'd you know?" Naruto asked in complete surprise. "I just found out about it…"

"I found out from one of the jounin and ANBU patrolling the streets. I kinda overheard them so to speak." Karin looked down in embarrassment. "Turns out, Gaara was finally fed up with the actions of the Akatsuki, but that's what I heard." Karin stood up to get some chopsticks. "Oh, by the way, does Gaara have a girlfriend of any sorts?"

"Huh? What? Why do you want to-" Naruto's face turned red as he started to snicker. "Y-You like him don't you?" Karin blushed deep red, but then Naruto started laughing even harder than before. Karin's eyebrows ticked slightly as her anger started piquing. She rammed her fist into the side of his head launching him from his seat and into a wall, all the while; Naruto was laughing his ass off.

_The next day…_

The funeral was quite lengthy. Even the shinobi of the Akatsuki were given funerals. The Zetsu clones were gathered and burned in large piles. The streets were being washed and cleaned free of blood and corpses. Then it came to the announcement. After the final bodies were buried Tsunade came back to the podium with Naruto right behind her. Next to Naruto were Sasuke, Ino and Sakura.

"I…the Godaime Hokage, am stepping down and handing the title of Hokage to Naruto Uzumaki-Nami-" She wasn't even able to finish her sentence as the large crowd of shinobi and civilians were cheering their lungs out in happiness. Tsunade smiled slightly when she started to remember what Naruto told her about his past.

"With another Namikaze, we'll sure to never lose!" Shouted one of the gathered shinobi. Naruto came up to the podium and blushed slightly, but shook it off anyway.

"Power to the…to the…Orange Hokage!" Screamed one of the civilians present. Naruto started snickering. Sasuke was already laughing his ass off, while Ino and Sakura nodded their heads at such an appropriate title. The people continued to cheer for Naruto making him quite nervous. He chuckled slightly when Tsunade officially lowered the Hokage hat onto the eager blonds head.

Tsunade backed away and allowed Naruto to speak a few words of encouragement before setting off for the land of Iron. "H-Hello E-Everyone…" People were snickering in the crowd. Sasuke was snickering so Naruto felt somewhat at ease. "Uh…what am I supposed to say in a situation like this?!" Naruto growled out loud completely forgetting that he was standing in front of a microphone.

"Dobe…calm down!" Sasuke choked out as his laughter continued. "You're embarrassing yourself, on your first day on the job!" Naruto glared at Sasuke and turned back to the crowd.

"Anyway…just ignore what the brainless Uchiha said." Sasuke downcast at the statement. "I am taking Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino to the Land of Iron for the Five-Kage summit, with the Kazekage and his siblings. We will be leaving the village immediately. Since I will be gone from the village for the time being, I will leave Tsunade-sama in charge until we return." Naruto nodded to the people of Konoha and started heading down the podium and for the front gate of the village.

"Baa-chan, watch over the village while I'm gone please?" Tsunade replied with a soft hug and nodded at the young Hokage.

_A few hours later…_

The three Konoha shinobi and the three Suna shinobi were walking through the forest at a soft pace. Keeping time at a nice and slow pace. There was no need to speed ya'know. No need to do anything like that. No need to get worried. It was their time to just enjoy the scenery as they headed for the land of Iron. It was weird for the six shinobi present. Thrice they each had to fight for their villages. Each time, they were close to defeat, but they somehow bounced back twice as powerful as before.

Naruto took a deep breath as a large breeze kicked in. Ino gripped his hand softly and enjoyed the forest surrounding the six shinobi. A small smile found its way onto her face. Naruto popped his neck and walked through the forestry.

But it was too good to be true.

"Naruto. We're being followed…" Sasuke activated his eternal mangekyou. "I'm sensing Zetsu and some other shinobi." Naruto nodded to Sasuke and activated the Boufuu-me.

"Ino get back and get ready to assist with some ranton!" Naruto drew out the Kaminoikari while Sasuke drew out the Akuma Kokyuu. Suddenly the heads of white Zetsu and red Zetsu started rising from the ground all around them. Gaara formed a massive shield of sand to protect the entire group from the Zetsu, while Sasuke and Naruto charged through.

**"RASENGAN!"** Naruto lodged a blue ball of spiraling chakra and rocketed a Zetsu clone through the forest into a boulder protruding from the ground. Naruto quickly dropped down to his hands and kicked back knocking away another Zetsu clone.

**"Chidori!"** Sasuke charged through the large crowd of Zetsu and eradicated them before they could even draw out their weapons. The lightning decapitated many and left an even larger amount of them in a dead shocked state. Their bodies were convulsing violently as millions of volts of electricity pulsed throughout their bodies.

**"Storm release: Laser hawk technique!" **A hawk shaped laser shot from her hands and plowed through another group of Zetsu. After the jutsu was finished, all that was left was a large scorch mark burned into the ground and lifeless clones of Zetsu. It suddenly clicked. "Naruto…we're only fighting the Zetsu! Where're the shinobi?!" As if answering her question, a large circle of coffins arose from the ground. Naruto and Sasuke backed away in anticipation.

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke and Ino converged to his position to cover his flanks. Sasuke was at his right, and Ino was on his left. Sasuke drew out the Akuma Kokyuu while Ino formed a blade of water. Temari and Kankuro fell back with Gaara in between them. The six shinobi formed a hexagon in the center of the circle formed by the risen coffins. Naruto drew the Kaminoikari and narrowed his eyes as the Boufuu-me started spinning.

"Naruto…I think the coffins are opening…" Gaara popped the cork of the gourd. Sand slowly trickled from the opening and surrounded the six shinobi. The coffin in front of Gaara popped open completely to reveal a face that he thought he would never see again. "Tashiaki?!"

"Gaara-sama…I am supposed to be dead!" Tashiaki screamed in fear. "Oh no…" Gaara flinched. Before the Kazekage could ask, Tashiaki answered his unspoken question. "It's the blasted reanimation technique. That Bastard Oro-" The sand shinobi froze and scrunched his body tightly. His once brown eyes, dulled out into a pale white. His face was emotionless. The shinobi stood straight and looked at the terrified teenagers before him. Gaara acted on instinct.

**"Sand coffin!" **Sand shot for the reanimated ninja and encased him. Gaara widened his eyes when he felt the sand expand. But then there was a muffled shout from within the sand ball.

**"Wind release: Wind expanse technique!" **The sand ball exploded outwards releasing Tashiaki from his prison. His face still showed no emotion. **"Wind release: Wind disc technique!" **Almost invisible discs of wind started forming in his hands. Naruto was awestruck.

'No hand signs?!' Naruto quickly grabbed onto Ino and Sasuke and jumped into the air. Tashiaki released the discs of wind at Gaara. The ichibi jinchuriki quickly formed a sand wall, but the discs were so sharp, it cleaved through his ultimate defense. Kankuro formed chakra strings and pulled his brother away just in time to dodge the incoming blades of wind.

"Thank you Kankuro. Naruto!" Gaara called out as sweat started to pool onto his forehead. "We need to get out of here!" Tashiaki jumped back and held out his hands.

The blond Hokage dropped his guardians a few yards away from the battle and grabbed the sand siblings, but the rest of the coffins sprang open revealing many shinobi. Most of them looked menacing, while there were a few familiar faces among the ranks of the dead. **"Wind release: Vacuum spear technique." **A hurricane of invisible spears shot from Tashiaki's hands and plowed for Naruto's position.

**"Shunpo!" **Naruto disappeared in an orange flash, but reappeared only a yard away from Tashiaki. The reanimated shinobi noticed this and started charging for Naruto and the remaining shinobi. **"Shunpo!"** Once again, he disappeared in an orange flash but now he dropped the sand siblings and looked to Sasuke. "Oi. I think it's time to summon the distraction!" The Uchiha nodded to the Hokage and sped through hand signs.

**"Summoning technique!"**

**"Summoning technique: Fox!"** Two massive blasts of white smoke shot up into the air revealing Gamahiro and Keiji.

"Keiji! Gamahiro!" Naruto called out. "We need you two to distract the reanimated shinobi for as long as possible!" Naruto called out. The blond shinobi jumped off the head of the golden kitsune and landed next to Sasuke. **"Summoning technique: Fox!"** Another massive blast of white smoke shot up to reveal another fox. A golden six tailed fox. "Kentou! Get us to the land of Iron ASAP! We need to lose these zombie shinobi as quickly as possible!"

"**Hai. Naruto-sama.**" The fox lowered its head as the sand siblings and the two konoha shinobi climbed upon its head. "**Everyone. I suggest that you hold on.**" Kentou suggested. Ino was taken aback slightly, but Kentou suddenly shot forward.

'H-Holy shit! This is faster than Naruto's Shunpo!' Ino mentally screamed. Her vision became blurred as the high speeds only got faster.

_A few seconds later…_

"**Naruto-sama. We're here.**" Kentou lowered his head to allow the shinobi access to the snow covered ground below.

"Thank you again Kentou. We'll see you later." Naruto waved at the giant golden fox as it dispelled. The Hokage looked to his entourage and motioned for them to follow.

After a few minutes of walking through the snow of the Land of Iron, they came across a patrol of land of iron samurai.

"Samurai-san. I am the Hokage and this is the Kazekage. We have come for the five-kage summit." Naruto bowed to the lead Samurai.

"Ah. Hokage-sama. I thought Senju Tsunade was Hokage?" The samurai asked. Naruto then took a scroll from his haori pocket and tossed the scroll to the samurai. After the soldier read over the scroll, he tossed it back to Naruto and motioned for the six shinobi to follow.

_At the palace of the Samurai…_

Naruto and Gaara were led through massive hallways filled with samurai, and through even larger atriums full of samurai and other types of armored soldiers. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. In here. You're guardians are to sit in the upper stands." The lead samurai motioned for a large room with a horseshoe shaped table. There were five seats with five flags behind each seat. The flags had the kanji for; Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and Lightning. Zabuza sat in the seat labeled water and a burly dark-skinned man sat in the seat designated lightning.

"Hello-"

"Who the hell are you boy?" The large dark skinned man growled. "Where is Tsunade?" Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow and leaned his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"Since when did you become Hokage?" A feminine voice asked from the stands. Haku jumped down in all of her beautiful splendor. Ino's left eye ticked slightly, but was led away by Sasuke.

"Since a few days ago…wait…since when did you gain Isobu?!" Naruto backed away from Haku. Haku looked back to Zabuza then back to Naruto.

"Tou-san, should I tell him?" Haku asked. The Mizukage shrugged and nodded his head.

"You should take a seat though." Haku pulled the chair labeled fire and sat Naruto into it. "Well, what happened was, after Yagura was…murdered…Isobu literally went to Zabuza and asked to be resealed…"

"**Isobu?! Wanting to be resealed?!**" Kura roared in laughter from within Naruto's mindscape.

'What do you mean Kura-nee-chan?' Naruto asked.

"**For as long as I can remember, Isobu hated being sealed into anything. He just wanted to be free and roam the seas, but for him to willingly be sealed, then he must have a good reason.**" Kura said as her laughter subsided.

"So…they sealed the Sanbi into you…" Haku nodded in response.

"I may not have the same control over water as Yagura did, but I am getting there." Naruto smiled brightly at his fellow jinchuriki.

"So when is the Tsuchikage getting here?" Naruto asked as Haku withdrew herself to the stands behind Zabuza.

"I am here." An old grouchy voice sounded from the doorway. The old man floated up into the air and landed onto his seat. "Let this meeting take place." Oonoki's shinobi entourage was a young black-haired, pink eyed girl and Roushi. They jumped up into the stands and nodded at the rest of the five kage. Naruto was about to call out to Roushi, but he was quickly nudged by Gaara to look at the Kage.

The Raikage was accompanied by a dark skinned man and Yugito. Yugito smiled softly at Naruto. The blond Hokage examined the other bodyguard. He wore the standard Kumo jounin flak jacket and wore a pair of dark lensed glasses. He was armed with eight swords strapped to his back. Using his sensory abilities, he sensed amazing power radiating off the dark-skinned man. Naruto trailed his eyes away towards the Mizukage. Zabuza was accompanied by a beautiful redhead with breasts that could rival Tsunade and Haku. Now that he took sight of all the people present, he looked to the large door in the back to see a long haired samurai walk into the room and take a seat in the podium.

"My name is Mifune. I will be the proctor for this meeting. Now, Kage hats on the table so we can begin." The man named Mifune nodded his head at the kage. "So now that we are all present, I would like to ask you, Hokage, why you have called forth such a meeting."

"A shinobi alliance is needed." Naruto quickly replied.

The entire room was taken over by a deep silence. No one dared to break it. This kage, no KID said something so taboo that no one even had an opinion. But then.

"HAHAHA! A shinobi alliance?!" The Raikage was starting to turn red from laughter. "What kind of idea is that?!"

"It is-"

"What would a boy like you, know about war?" Ay asked in a condescending way towards Naruto. Ay accidentally flared his chakra from being too excited, causing the kage bodyguards to charge forth and draw weapons.

"I happen to know enough. I fought and defeated two jinchuriki by myself. I have mastered the rasengan. I am in possession of the Boufuu-me, the Kaminoikari, and to top it all off, I thwarted two invasion of konoha, almost single-handedly. I killed five Akatsuki captains, by myself. Me and my team helped to fight in Suna. Me and the jinchuriki present helped destroy Oto!" At the mention of Suna brought gasps from some of the shinobi present, minus the obvious ones. "With all due respect, Raikage-dono. I know enough about the battlefield. And from my experience, we will need an alliance to help defeat the Akatsuki."

Ay sat back down slightly peeved at the boy's response, but allowed Naruto to continue.

"Don't even try to hide the fact that the Akatsuki is slowly moving troops and supplies into your country. We are all in this to help each other. Iwa and Konoha went to help Suna, showing that we were willing to help each other against a greater enemy even though it meant inevitable defeat. Raikage-dono, you sent a task force as relief for Kiri after the tsunami hit." Naruto rose from his seat as his anger started to dissipate. "What makes a shinobi alliance to wrong after all that we have done for each other so far?"

"…Nothing…" Ay replied while nodding his head at the blond kage. "Young Namikaze. You remind me much of your father."

"Y-You knew my father?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I did. But that is beside the point." Ay raised his hand and looked to Mifune.

"I see that the Hokage makes a strikingly good point to how beneficial a shinobi alliance would be." Mifune scratched his chin slightly. "We shall take a vote on such an endeavor."

"I, Zabuza Momochi, Mizukage, agrees with an alliance." Zabuza nodded and gave a soft smile at Naruto.

"I, Oonoki, Tsuchikage, agrees with an alliance." Oonoki nodded at Naruto.

"I, Gaara, Kazekage, agrees with an alliance."

"I, Ay, Raikage, agrees with an alliance." The Raikage popped his neck and sat back down.

"Good. I shall contact the daimyo of your respective nations minus you, Kazekage-dono, and tell them of this alliance." Mifune then put on a face of thought. "Better yet. In the name of peace. The land of Iron will offer its forces for this alliance. The samurai of Iron will greatly boost the alliance."

Naruto nodded his head, but the entire castle started shaking. Naruto fell from his seat, but he quickly got up drawing out the Kaminoikari. Sasuke jumped down onto the table with the Akuma Kokyuu and Ino shunshined next to Naruto with a water blade formed.

Yugito and the dark-skinned man jumped down. Yugito had chakra claws formed made from the Nibi's chakra. The dark-skinned bodyguard had all eight swords wielded. The two Kumo shinobi watched the room cautiously. "Yo bro. What kind of attack is this, ya know?" The dark skinned man called out.

"Shut it Bee! This is no time to rap!" Ay shouted in response as a cloak of lightning chakra sprang to life around his body.

Zabuza drew out his zanbato and held it steady. Haku jumped down to his side with a hand sign already formed. The red head landed next to Zabuza with a hand sign ready as well. "Zabuza. Honey, what do you think is happening?" The woman asked.

"Mei. I have no idea. Just get ready for anything." Zabuza replied. He gave he a small smile and turned back to face the front door.

Oonoki looked to his left and his right. "Hey, Gramps. Think you'll be beaten this time?" The dark haired girl asked as she threw up a similar hand sign as Mei.

"Shut it Kurotsuchi. Now is not the time." Roushi replied. He sighed slightly and hunched over getting ready.

"Gaara…" Kankuro was stopped by a wave of sand forming around the sand siblings.

At the front of the room Mifune drew out his katana and faced the large door behind him as a team of samurai entered the room.

"Guards. I want the patrols amplified at every entry point!" Mifune commanded. But the moment the samurai left the room, a lone Zetsu clone started rising from the floor in the middle of the table.

"Hello! I have to say you have a great defense, but Tobi has something to say!" The Zetsu clone called out in a sing-song tone. Ay dashed forward and practically bitch-slapped the Zetsu clone, killing it instantly. It's body wasn't even fully out of the floor yet.

_Boom_

Another explosion racked the castle again. Naruto looked to Sasuke and charged through the room with Gaara, Haku, Roushi, and Yugito right behind. The walls of the fourth hallway they turned into were splattered with blood. The floor was drenched in entrails and body parts of mutilated samurai. The team of five jinchuriki slowly trudged through the corpses and found something they didn't want to face in the main atrium.

It was a white haired man with bones protruding from his body. His skin was dark and his eyes had a demonic look to them. "It's one of the cursed seal shinobi that Sound uses!" Sasuke called out, recognizing the chakra signature.

All around the shinobi were the corpses of many samurai. Just one cursed seal wielding Akatsuki took down an entire platoon of Iron samurai. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes as their doujutsu activated. The Boufuu-me and the eternal mangekyou started spiraling. "Everyone! I want you to hit him with long range technique!" Naruto called out as a rasengan started forming. Sasuke nodded his head as lightning came to life in his left hand.

Roushi started burning through hand signs. Yugito took a deep breath. Haku shut her eyes as she started tapping into Isobu's power.

**"Wind release: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto threw the rasenshuriken towards the bone man.

**"Chidori stream!"** Sasuke held up he left hand as a large beam of lightning charged forward towards Kimimaro.

**"Lava release: Lava bullet technique!"** Roushi took a deep breath before firing off a barrage of lava bullets.

**"Fire release: Demonic inferno technique!"** Yugito sent forth an Amaterasu like black flame at the sound shinobi.

**"Water release: Pluvious sublimation!" ** Haku sent forth a massive wall of water bullets that traveled at extreme speeds catching up with the previous attacks.

Gaara stared at the sound shinobi while covering his legs in sand while Kimimaro concentrated on the other jinchuriki. **"Sand coffin." **The sand tightened slightly. The attacks came closer. **"Sand burial." **The sand crushed Kimimaro's legs keeping in place.

_Boom!_

The entire atrium collapsed as the attacks collided with Kimimaro. The five jinchuriki were blown back violently. They were blown through walls and halls, and through the walls of the castle and into the forest surrounding the fortress. The surprising thing was that the castle didn't collapse. Naruto sat up, but speedily shot back down to dodge a flurry of shuriken and kunai.

"Naruto, Gaara! Go back to the meeting room! We'll handle the pricks!" Sasuke called out as he channeled chakra into his sword.

"You got it teme! Don't die!" Naruto grabbed Gaara and flash-stepped back into the castle.

Once the two kage were gone, Sasuke looked to the jinchuriki still present. He looked at their opposition and saw an army of Zetsu already here fighting samurai. "Hey! I think it's time to join the fray!" Sasuke took a deep breath. **"Susano'o…" **The torso of a fully armored soldier took shape from purple chakra. The soldier had the sword of Totsuka and a massive shield. Sasuke charged forward plowing through the Zetsu. He slashed about with the Totsuka, killing many Zetsu in the process.

'Something isn't right…They aren't even trying…' Sasuke had a strange gut feeling but let it slide.

_Back in the meeting room…_

**"Dust release: Atomic dismantling." **The masked intruder was surrounded by a large transparent cube with a glowing center. Kurotsuchi finished twisting the neck of a Zetsu clone and watched in happiness as her grandfather turned the intruder into dust. Oonoki smiled to himself and looked around at the damage done in the room.

There were fifteen dead samurai and at least twenty dead Zetsu clones. There was a large room formed from cooled lava thanks to Mei. Within the room stood the Mizukage's beautiful wife and a pile of white mush that used to be another twenty Zetsu. She smiled to herself as she entered the room. Naruto and Gaara suddenly burst through the large doors and trampled over some of the dead Zetsu and stopped just before colliding with Zabuza.

"Wonderful performances everyone." A deep voice called out. Naruto glared at the newcomer. It was the orange masked man that his father told him of. He was sitting in a lazy position while clapping his hands.

"I thought I killed you?!" Oonoki glared at the masked Akatsuki shinobi.

"Key word…thought. Anyway. I think I should say this now. Surrender. Now. Dismantle your armies and surrender to the Akatsuki and we will end this entire farce ones and for all. I have three fully capable jinchuriki who can switch in between their bijuu and back to their human state. I don't think you can match that. So what will it be?" Tobi asked hoping they wouldn't agree.

"Go to hell you bastard." Naruto growled. "Y**ou think I don't you who you are?!**" Naruto's voice gained a demonic resonance as the juukei activated. "**You killed my mother and got my father killed. I promise you. I will kill you. So fuck that.**"

"Well. It seems that the young Hokage is the only one that is thinking sensibly here. I guess it's time to make it official." Tobi stretched as he stood up. "I am declaring the Fourth Shinobi War upon the shinobi alliance. In one year to this day, I will see you again on the battlefield." And with that Tobi disappeared in a great swirl.

A deep silence took over the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Zabuza asked confused. He sheathed his zanbato on his back and looked around the room. Suddenly the jinchuriki and Sasuke barged into the room drenched in sweat.

"Naruto! The Zetsu forces outside just disappeared through the ground! They're all gone!" Sasuke sheathed the Akuma and walked up to the room. "So tell me…what happened?"

"War is upon us. We must prepare. In one year. We will be fighting for our lives against the Akatsuki." Ay spoke up. Mifune nodded his head and looked at the five kage present.

"Someone will have to lead the Alliance. Since the Hokage suggested it in the first place I believe, this is only an opinion, he should be named the leader-"

"No. I decline. I wish to be the field commander. I prefer to fight than to give strategies and such. I suggest the Raikage." Naruto interrupted Mifune.

"The Raikage? Hmm. All those who agree say aye." Mifune was replied with four 'ayes'. The leader of the Samurai nodded his head at the shinobi present. "In one year, we will converge our combined forces to Kumo and deploy from there."

_A few weeks later…_

Konoha was now coming up to speed with the current situation. They were at war once again. But now a shinobi alliance had formed between the great nations. Already Iwa and Kiri had sent relief groups to help Konoha get back on its feet. Naruto walked through the streets admiring the work being done around the village.

The moment he got back into his office he was pulled into his mindscape.

Upon entering he walked back to the mansion to see his mother and Kura speaking with each other with large smiles adorning their faces.

"Kaa-chan, Kura-nee-chan…what're you two talking about?" Naruto asked as he entered the building.

"Nothing at all Naruto-kun. Just what the two of us are going to teach you before your sixteenth birthday, which by the way is only a few months away." Kushina said. She sat down in one of the chairs and Kura followed shortly afterwards with Naruto sitting in the opposite side.

"What jutsu?" Kura smiled brightly at Naruto, flashing her enlarged canines.

"The Hiraishin."

* * *

**A/N: Rushed as fuck. But it was needed. Besides. I don't even know how to write a whole rebuilding scene with a nostalgic feeling ya'know :3 well Naruto is hokage now! :D Haku is the sanbi jinchuriki**

**There are going to be some wonderful surprises in the next chapter so stay tuned! sorry again for the rushed feeling of this chapter. **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	20. Preparation and War

**A/N: So here is the somewhat filler episode of the year leading up to the war. There's some new surprises, a little glimpse into Minato's past, new jutsu, new groups and a wonderful NarutoIno lemon oh, and a little surprise at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 20: Preparation and War

"The Hiraishin?!" Naruto's face lit up in anticipation. Kura nodded her head and threw a three pronged kunai at the blond. Naruto ducked, thus dodging the attack, but then Kura teleported and ended up behind Naruto with a rasengan formed in her hand.

"Hey! Kura! No rasengan in the house damn it!" Kushina screamed. Her hair was floating around her as she entered the red hot habanero state that she was known for. "Train outside!" Kura laughed and tossed another three pronged kunai outside. She grabbed hold of Naruto and hiraishined outside and grabbed the kunai stuck in the tree.

"Rasengan?! H-How?" Naruto asked. He was terrified of Kura now.

"I taught your father the technique you idiot! Didn't you remember what I told you?!" Kura deadpanned. Her emotions flared slightly allowing nine tails to take shape behind her. "Whoops. I released the jutsu slightly." She held up the ram seal and the nine tails disappeared. "Now back to the situation at hand."

"Rasengan and Hiraishin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Rasengan and hiraishin." Kura replied.

"So…how did my father learn the techniques?" Naruto asked.

"Well then. I think I'll tell you." Kura sat down next to Naruto and crossed her legs.

_Flashback…_

The third shinobi war was raging on for its second month. Already the casualty count was bordering one million. There was a young blond haired jounin ranked shinobi sitting atop the head of the third Hokage of the Hokage Mountain. His name was Minato Namikaze. Next to him was a gorgeous redhead. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki; she as well was of jounin rank. Their hands were intertwined. Their faces seemed emotionless, but on the inside something else was happening.

_Within Kushina's mindscape…_

"Minato…I don't know if you know this, but I am the jinchuriki of the nine-tails…" Kushina whimpered slightly. Her face was red from the fear that Minato would ditch her.

"I…what?" Minato looked confused. He looked at his girlfriend of a few years strangely then felt the blast of killing intent. "Whoa…"

"Minato…I-" She was cut off by a tight hug from the blond of the two. His face had a large smile.

"Damn Kushi-chan…I knew you were tough, but now I don't even know anymore!" he laughed slightly before continuing to examine the gigantic fox. "You are holding back a raging demon from destroying everything! You're automatically stronger than I am!"

"**Kushi-chan. Shut your annoying mate up.**" A loud feminine voice reverberated throughout the mindscape shaking Minato to the core. Minato's face paled slightly. "**Blondie. I'll make a deal with you. If you can fight me and somehow beat me, then I'll help you perfect those jutsu you've been trying to develop.**"

"W-What? How'd you know about those jutsu?!" Minato asked in anger.

"**I am omnipotent. I know all.**"

Minato glared slightly as the Sutoumu-me blared into existence. The blond jounin put wind into his charge. He drew out two normal three pronged kunai. Kura swung down with one of her tails, but Minato being Minato, dodged it with ease and flash-stepped up the tail and flash-stepped again landing onto Kura's back. He threw the kunai embedding them into the Kyuubi's back.

"**Little kunai like that will do nothing to me.**" Kura taunted.

Minato didn't take the bait and shot forth a small tornado of wind and water, causing a strange tearing sensation. Kura growled slightly and sent a tail at Minato. The Namikaze jumped off the back of beast and landed onto one of her paws. Kura saw this and raised her hand and clapped her hands together to try and squash the Namikaze, but he replied with a hurricane to Kura's face, a specialty of the Sutoumu.

He shunshined and reappeared on Kura's head. He charged forward, but was swatted away by Kura's massive fox ears. Just before he could hit the ground of the mindscape he threw a kunai at the fox. He threw up a quick hand sign. **"Kawarimi!"** He switched places with the kunai and was now back on the Kyuubi's head. He formed a compressed ball of wind as he closed the distance between himself and Kura's forehead.

Just as he was about to ram the ball of wind into the demon's forehead, he was blown back by a large blast of fire. After a quick thought he pulled the same trick and switched places with a flying kunai. He formed another ball of compressed air while firing off blasts of wind and water towards the fox from his Sutoumu. This time, the Kyuubi didn't have enough time to focus her chakra to repel the blond.

He rammed the ball fo air into her forehead. Much to everyone's surprise, the small sphere of wind was enough to force the massive demon into the ground and form a thirty foot deep crater. Minato did a back flip in the air and landed in front of the Kyuubi with a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "It seems I won."

"**It seems you did.**" Kura suddenly started changing from her fox form and into her human form. "**Since I am a fox of nobility, I have manners. I will teach you even better techniques than those two that you used in multitude.**" Minato tilted his head in curiosity. "**They are called the Hiraishin and the Rasengan.**"

"Flying Thunder God technique? Spiraling sphere?" Minato asked as he pulled out a scroll and started writing. "Sounds interesting…"

"**Yes, yes. Anyway. The Hiraishin will allow you to teleport anywhere as long as you have the Hiraishin seal placed upon the target or destination.**" Minato nodded, signaling Kura to continue. "**I watched as you used the kawarimi with the kunai a lot during the fight. It seems that it would be a good idea to put Hiraishin seals onto kunai. It will grant you a perfect time-space technique and still give an offense.**" Kura picked up one of Minato's three pronged kunai and took his scroll.

"**See this seal?**" Kura asked. Minato nodded his head. Kushina soon joined in and started examining and memorizing the seal. "**You must transcribe it onto parchments and painstakingly wrap the parchment around the handle of the kunai.**" Kura did exactly that and held the now hiraishin kunai. "**And voila. A teleportation kunai. Watch.**" She threw the kunai towards one of the walls. Once the kunai was embedded into the wall, she threw up the ram hand sign and disappeared in a red flash. She reappeared on the wall holding onto the kunai and channeling chakra to her feet to keep her level on the wall. Kura threw the kunai back down to Minato and Kushina.

The two jounin dodged out of habit and the kunai dug into the ground beneath them. Minato looked up to see Kura disappear in a flash of red and reappear behind him with a blood red ball of spiraling chakra. **"Rasengan!"** Minato quickly evaded the attack and left a shadow clone to take the attack. The clone exploded violently as the ball of spiraling chakra tore through the clone like it was nothing. Minato jumped back a little further.

Kura threw the hiraishin kunai at Minato. He deflected the attack with ease, completely forgetting that it was a teleportation kunai. In another red flash, Kura showed up next to him ready to strike. Minato sensed it and forced a small tornado to blow Kura back with the Sutoumu. The blond jounin jumped forward and sped through hand signs. **"Wind release: Sudden suffocation!"** Kura was about to charge forward but she stopped painfully, losing control over her rasengan.

Minato was quite happy with his attack, but Kura looked at Minato with a sinister look on her face. She picked up the hiraishin kunai and threw it at Minato. She weakly threw up the ram seal making her disappear in a red flash once again. The sudden move set her free from Minato's jutsu. Kura formed another blood red rasengan, but just before she rammed it into his chest, Kura was blown back by Kushina her container.

"Kura! You forgot. Minato is my boyfriend." Kushina growled as she drew out two swords that had great resemblance to lightning release swords used by killer bee. She channeled her chakra into the swords igniting a bright red chakra flame. Kura laughed and charged forward anyway.

"**This only makes things fun!**"

_Flashback end…_

"So…what happens next?" Naruto asked. His face already showing the largest smile Kura has ever seen. "Mom, you and dad sound like badasses. I wanna know more!" Naruto asked happily.

"Why haven't you asked then Naruto-kun?" Kushina's voice sounded from the house. The redhead walked from the front door and sat down next to Kura and Naruto.

"Nothing happens next. It's just me kicking their sorry asses. But the blond faggot earned my respect." Kura laughed. Kushina's left eye ticked slightly and she elbowed Kura.

"Faggot?" Naruto asked slightly peeved that his father was insulted.

"Yes. If you saw him, you would think he was a girl at some points." Kura laughed even harder.

"Hey! His eyelashes were abnormally long for a guy! Leave him alone! And His bangs are a Namikaze thing! Jeez. So judgmental…" Kushina defended. After few minutes of screaming she sighed in exasperation before looking back at Naruto.

"It's always fun to make fun of Minato." Kura raised a hand to wipe away the non-existent tear. "Back to the story."

_Flashback…_

Minato finally made it to the front line. There were hundreds of Hiraishin kunai embedded in the ground. Everywhere for as far as the eye could see, a large Iwa and Kumo army was charging for his position.

'Just remember what Kura taught me. Ram hand sign and go loose.' Minato shut his eyes and shot them open to reveal the Kaze-me. He threw up the ram seal and disappeared in a yellow flash.

The Konoha and Suna shinobi present watched in awe. Just slack-jawed awe. Yellow flash, then a burst of red. Yellow flash, then a burst of red. Yellow flash, then a burst of red. The enemy force was getting decimated by one man. One man. Yellow flash, then a burst of red. Yellow flash, then a burst of red. Yellow flash, then a burst of red.

Scream. Scream. Scream. That is all that ran through the Iwa and Kumo shinobi's minds. Flash. Splash. Flash. Splash. Flash. Splash. Everywhere their friends and comrades were popping like grapes. Their faces drenched in the blood and entrails of their allies. Their friends. Their brothers. Flash. Splash. Flash. Splash. Flash. Splash.

Minato was having the time of his life! Everything was going light-speed for him. He kept the chakra flow up. Flash. Target zeroed in less than a split second. Splash. Target down before he even knows it. He picked up the kunai just as he disappeared again. Flash. Teleports to another kunai and tosses the other one elsewhere while killing the target. Flash. Teleports again. The amazing gut feeling he received from traveling so quickly made his mind go hazy.

Flash. He came across a terrified chunin no older than eleven, but he couldn't control the speed anymore, and ended up taking the life of the young chunin. Minato's heart panged heavily, but he kept the flow of chakra steady. He grabbed the kunai just as he teleported off to another destination. The target was another chunin no older than eleven. This one died as well. Minato grabbed the kunai and teleported once again.

One hour passed. The konoha shinobi were cheering in victory and chanted the name of Minato Namikaze. Konoha's Yellow Flash. But instead of basking in the momentous glory, he instead shed silent tears. Below him was a young boy no older than seven years old. Killed by his own hand. All across the great massacre laid the bodies of countless children. Lifeless. Killed by his own hand.

"I…I am a murderer…" Minato shed another tear before completely breaking down. He gripped his heart tightly before passing out.

_Flashback end…_

"And now that you know what would happen if you get carried away with this technique, I believe it is time to teach you. Come by here every night in your dreams, and that is when we can train you." Kura said as she stood up and dusted her pants. When she received no reply she looked to see Naruto tearing up.

"M-My dad felt bad for his enemy? Even though they were willing to kill him?" Naruto asked. "W-Why?"

"Your father was a very forgiving man Naruto-kun. Probably too forgiving, but he always stood up for what he believed in. You two are very much alike, ya'know." Kura said. "It's a damn shame that he had to die."

"I wish I was able to spend more time with him…" Naruto whispered.

"Hey. What happened, happened for a reason. He's dead. You're alive. Now ask yourself. What are you going to do?" Kura looked Naruto in his deep sapphire eyes.

"I-"

"Don't hesitate. Your father never hesitated to gain more strength. Your father never hesitated to show how much he cared for others. So tell me. What are you going to do?" Kura asked with much more vigor.

"I…I will live on to make my father proud! I am Hokage, and I will do everything in my power to defend the people of Konoha for as long as possible!" Naruto declared. "I will use all powers I have access to and defeat all opposition." Naruto sat up straight.

"So. Naruto. Let's get to it."

_Six months before the start of the shinobi world war…_

Naruto had made exponential progress with the Hiraishin. He was now able to actually teleport. But the kunai had to be within a two hundred foot radius for him to zero in on the kunai's position. He awoke once again in his wonderful mansion. He moved the blanket to reveal a sleeping and naked Ino Yamanaka. She slowly awoke and opened her sky blue eyes and locked eye-contact with her wonderful beau.

* * *

**XXXXX LEMON XXXXX XXXXX LEMON XXXXX XXXXX LEMON XXXXX XXXXX LEMON XXXXX XXXXX LEMON XXXXX XXXXX LEMON XXXXX  
XXXXX ALERT XXXXX XXXXX ALERT XXXXX XXXXX ALERT XXXXX XXXXX ALERT XXXXX XXXXX ALERT XXXXX XXXXX ALERT XXXXX**

* * *

"Morning Hime…"Naruto smiled as he laid a small kiss on her cheek. He face quickly lit up as she smiled brightly.

"Morning my sexy Ouji…" Ino moved in for a kiss and forced her kage into the bed and started kissing him with much gusto. He was naked. She was naked. They bother knew where this was going.

Ino quickly spread her legs and started rubbing the tip of his member against the entrance of her nether lips. After a few minutes of teasing she gave Naruto a small smile and lowered herself upon his rock hard member. She tried her hardest to hold back a moan. It didn't matter how many times they fucked, she would always squeal like a virgin when she and Naruto had sex.

Ino raised her hips slightly and started going down. Over and over, they found a perfect pace to go at. The loud clapping of their skin catching the attention of one Karin Uzumaki.

She quickly blushed a bright red and bolted from the mansion.

Ino laid her head down into Naruto's ripped chest as she continued to ride Naruto. He soft nipples rubbing against his chest at each repetition. Each time her hard nipples touched his muscles it made her vagina tighten, squeezing Naruto to the point the blond idiot thought that he wouldn't be able to pull it out.

A few minutes had passed and Ino was sweating profusely. She came thrice in the span of a few minutes, but her lover wasn't letting up. As their sexual escapade continued, they got louder. Not just the clapping of skin, but Ino's screams and moans. They got so loud she was sure that everyone in the land of Fire could hear them. But she couldn't give less than a damn. She was on cloud nine.

'Shit…I'm cumming again!' Ino grit her teeth as she dug her fingernails into Naruto's back. "AAHHH!" Her mouth started to foam slightly as another orgasm washed over her body once again. Naruto then stood on top of the bed and held her upside down. His left hand holding up her right leg and his right arm holding her left leg open to grant him easy access to her wonderful cavern. He moved his member down onto he open hole.

"Here I come Ino-hime!" Naruto called happily as he drilled into her wet folds. From the position, Ino was continuously hazed by constant blasts of pleasure. The feeling spread from in between her legs to the rest of her body. She could heel her breasts start to enlarge slightly. Her nipples were getting harder. And another orgasm was coming. But just as it was about to hit Naruto pulled out and dropped Ino's legs and flipped her over with her ass pointed up towards him.

Naruto got on his knees and started fucking his girlfriend doggy style making the girl scream in more pleasure. "Oh shit…Ino-chan…I'm cumming!" Naruto called out as he could feel the sperm building up. Ino screamed slightly and took a deep breath. Her skin glistened beautifully in the morning sun's rays.

"Naruto-kun…I am too!" Ino bit into the bed sheets as Naruto released his burning hot seed into her womb. Naruto would have stopped already, but Ino's vaginal folds were so tightly compressed that it felt like her body was sucking his testes dry of semen. After a few moments of staying in their position he finally pulled out. But like a tipped over water bottle, once he removed the cap, the contents started flowing unabridged.

Ino collapsed onto the bed as semen started to pour from her vagina. A large pool of saliva forming from her pleasure frozen face. Her cheeks red with ecstasy and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. As Naruto got his clothes ready for after his shower, he noticed Ino slowly twitching every now and then. "Jeez…I really fucked her hard this time…"

Upon entering the shower he was instantly awash with the soothing feeling of warm water pulsating down his bare body. The liquid tracing every scar and muscle. Following every vein and crease. But there was a new feeling. It felt like it was moving but it was around his lower area. It was strange at first, but then it clicked. Well it was more the tongue movement that really got him.

He looked down to see Ino bobbing her head up and down at lightning fast speeds with his cock in her mouth. The faster she went, the deeper she went. It was practically choking her, but Naruto couldn't hear the slight coughs coming from her mouth because of the shower, but he sure as hell felt it. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the task at hand. Her tongue moved with perfection causing him to become more and more aroused as it continued.

She could feel him getting harder and harder as she continued, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Far from it. She was loving it. She pulled her head back and shot back down, deep throating his long cock. Her mouth spread wide by the time she got to the base. Naruto released a loud gasp from the sudden extreme tightness and warmth. Naruto groaned when she removed his cock from her mouth.

A thick trail of pre-cum and saliva was formed with one end at the tip leading to her beautiful lips. She started jerking the young kage off as the shower water washed away the trail of saliva. Naruto's legs tensed up, but then Ino charged in and took his member in one go. Going all the way, taking in every inch and making it all the way to the base. She tried to go deeper but her throat wouldn't do it. Saliva started building up at the base, drenching his member in the warm and salty liquid, that Ino loved even more when mixed with cum.

"Fucking shit Ino! You're about to make me cum! Two fucking deepthroats…!" He moaned in pleasure as he shut the shower off. Ino suddenly felt his member twitch violently. She smiled as she shot back down for another deepthroat. His hips buckled as he used his hand to keep Ino's head where it was. "Here it comes Ino-chan!" There was a massive wave of cum that shot from Naruto and into Ino's throat. She didn't fight back, but instead she just took it all in. Every. Last. Drop. She made very little mess and cleaned whatever excess cum there was and licked it off of her fingers.

"Wow…that was delicious…" Ino smiled softly before getting out of the shower to brush her teeth. "That was very delicious…." Ino smiled once again.

* * *

**lemon is over :D enjoy the rest :D**

* * *

_Four months until the start of the war…_

Naruto had completely mastered the hiraishin, but there was another wonderful technique that he planned to use along with his hiraishin. He was in the Hokage tower looking over a few scrolls and his hiraishin kunai. The kanji and seals making it seem more badass than before.

"Shadow shuriken clone technique…sounds perfect." Naruto smiled to himself as he slid on his haori. The haori was orange(Of course) and had black flames at the bottom tracing the lower rim of the haori. It was modified by the Land of Iron. The shoulders were now protected by shoulder guards. His right shoulder guard had the Uzumaki clan symbol, while his left had the Namikaze clan symbol. The final add on to the haori, was a large belt with a gem as the left buckle.

The belt when around the haori closing it. It still gave him complete mobility. The special thing about the belt was not only its weightlessness, nor its godly flexibility, but the fact that it can channel chakra to hold things to it. At this current moment Naruto's fox sage scroll, the Kaminoikari and three hiraishin kunai were being held by chakra using the same principle as tree-walking and water-walking. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze looked like a complete badass.

He walked out of the office and nodded to his secretary before teleporting in an orange flash to training ground seven. There he found Sasuke training his sage mode against some summoned toads. Naruto shrugged and threw his hiraishin kunai into the sky. He went through three different hand sings. **"Shadow shuriken clone technique."** He said flatly. Suddenly a small pop was heard and the sky started raining hiraishin kunai. The kunai embedded themselves into the ground of the training field. "I see that they still multiply, but let's see if the hiraishin will still work." Naruto held up the ram sign and flashed away and reappeared at the destination of one the kunai. He flared his chakra again and flashed way and found himself a few feet away at a different kunai. He smiled to himself at his success.

"Fuck yes. Now I don't need to make such a large amount of freaking kunai!" Naruto cheered. "Now it's time for the start of the special forces fo the Alliance." Naruto hiraishined back to the office and went straight to writing the proposition to the Raikage, Tsuchikage and the Mizukage. He already sent a clone to Gaara's estate and told him of his plan.

The Kazekage arrived via hiraishin and quickly took it as his time to throw up. Gaara's once emotionless eyes looked up to Naruto and activated the raccoon tail and shot sand at Naruto, who defended using his tails. Behind the tails was not an angry Naruto but a laughing kage. "Sorry Gaara! I forgot that those who are not used to the technique will have different reactions to it!" Naruto continued to laugh when Gaara released his sand to throw up again.

"Anyway…now that all of that is over…" Gaara groaned. "What is it that you called me here for?"

"Not just you, but the jinchuriki on our side. Yugito, Roushi and Haku. I will explain what I have planned once they get here." Naruto sat back and started to take a nap. He created three clones and gave each one a scroll and sent them off to Kiri, Kumo and Iwa via hiraishin.

A little over two hours later and the remaining jinchuriki flashed into the room. They hunched over and started throwing up. Roushi tried to be tough but started emptying his stomach just like the other three. He growled slightly at Naruto. The clones that brought the jinchuriki snickered slightly and popped out of existence. Once the jinchuriki finally recuperated they stood straight and saluted Naruto.

"Ok. Now that we jinchuriki have gathered, it is time for my plan to commence." Naruto smiled at the people present in the room.

"What plan?" Gaara asked.

"A special one." Naruto smirked. "We will start a special unit made up of us jinchuriki and one companion for each of us. You must choose someone you can complement your powers with."

"A commando unit made up of jinchuriki?" Yugito asked. "What about Bee-sama?"

"What about Bee?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow.

"Bee is the jinchuriki of the Hachibi." Yugito smiled. "He is also in perfect sync with his bijuu."

"Sync?" Naruto asked.

"He can switch between full bijuu mode and his normal human mode. It's amazing." Yugito nodded at the blond Hokage. "You should really watch him fight. It's probably the most amazing thing one could lay their eyes upon."

"I would bet…so. I already spoke to your respective kage, and they agree with my plan." Naruto was responded with nods and grunts of agreement. "Now. It is time to start the use of this unit's special technique."

"Special technique?" Gaara asked.

"Everyone, follow me to the roof of the Hokage tower." Naruto stood up and fixed his haori and walked out the door and led his fellow jinchuriki to the roof. He pushed the door open and sat in the center of the roof in a meditation position. "Alright you guys. Sit in numerical order by your bijuu. Roushi should be on my left." After the jinchuriki got in the same seating position with their legs crossed and their hands forming a ram sign.

"What next Naruto?" Roushi asked. Naruto shut his eyes and started channeling Kura's chakra.

"Ok. Now start channeling your bijuu's chakra." Naruto continued to channel Kura's chakra to the point, a massive Susano'o like chakra torso formed. But instead of it being a large soldier, it was instead a fox with nine-tails swirling wildly behind the torso. Naruto was within the chakra torso. His eyes changed from cerulean to blood red. His whisker marks darkened and started forming full whiskers. He shot his eyes open and smiled slightly at his fellow jinchuriki.

"Whoa…." Haku was breathless.

"**Now…I want you four to do the same. Gaara I know you can do the same, somewhat.**" Naruto looked at the shinobi as they started surging their bijuu's chakra.

A large raccoon made from pure chakra started forming. It was only one tailed unlike Naruto's. The chakra, instead of being red, was tan like sand. Gaara's eyes darkened and his pupils soon changed to the same shape and design as Shukaku's. He looked around at the present jinchuriki with a bright smile on his face. At the current moment, there were two gigantic Susano'o like chakra beings on the roof of the Hokage tower.

Yugito took it as her time to start building up her chakra. Blue and black chakra started shooting off her body and started spreading to form the upper torso of a cat. Its eyes were devoid of pupils. Two tails of black and blue flames formed behind her. After a few minutes of forming her chakra, she formed the complete bijuu. "Good enough Naruto-sama?" Yugito asked. Large claws made from chakra formed from her hands made from pure chakra.

"Very good. And there is no need to the 'sama'" Naruto waved her off. "Haku. Your turn."

Haku nodded her head and narrowed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Suddenly a massive blast of ice cold wind imbued with chakra shot from her body. Naruto blinked from surprise as a large turtle started forming. But instead of it being made from the normal chakra, it was a large turtle made from ice chakra. Its three tails swinging around with solid weight. It was quite terrifying. Haku's eyes were blank. Her skin seemed more pale than usual. She looked around and started smiling. "How's this Naruto-kun?" Haku smiled even brighter when Naruto nodded fervently.

Roushi looked amazed at the amazing power of Haku, but he had his eyes for a certain female Kumo jinchuriki. The Yonbi jinchuriki took a deep breath and shot out massive amounts of Son Goku's chakra. A torso of a giant gorilla formed with four tails swirling behind him. Roushi's eyes bled out into a bright orange. His canines elongated into tusk like teeth. Fur formed on his skin much like an actual gorilla. Roushi cut off the flow of chakra and stabilized the gorilla torso of chakra.

"Very nice you guys." Naruto laughed. "It seems that our bijuu want to talk. Everyone meet me in my mindscape." Suddenly the nine-tailed torso dissipated. Naruto hunched forward in a meditative pose. His eyes were shut and his chakra changes disappeared. Gaara saw this and did the same as well.

"**Hey. Haku-chan. Just close your eyes and I'll handle everything from here.**" Isobu's voice boomed in Haku's mind.

'Ok…On it.' Haku shut her eyes and started meditating as well. Leaving Roushi and Yugito still in the outside world.

"Roushi-kun. Just meditate. Close your eyes and tell Son Goku to handle the transfer to Naruto-kun's mindscape." Yugito said as she joined in on the meditation. Her bijuu torso turned transparent before disappearing altogether. Roushi sighed before shutting his eyes as well. But once he shut his eyes he was hit by a bright light. His ass no longer felt sore for it was on something soft…like dirt and grass.

Roushi shot his eyes open to see that he was now in a jungle. There were animals of different sorts. In the background was a massive volcano giving the area a beautiful hue of red and yellow, but it wasn't malicious in any way. He walked down the trail of the forest and came across a massive mansion in the middle of nowhere.

At the front of the house was a beautiful redhead with nine tails swinging behind her. Next to the redhead was Naruto. Next to him was Gaara with a blue haired man with yellow eyes. The man had one tan raccoon tail swinging back and forth behind him. Next to them stood Yugito with a black haired woman with yellow eyes as well. The black haired woman had the most pristine face and most wonderful figure. She had two blue tails swinging behind her.

Haku stood next to a man with a large chest and a giant shield on his back. The man had three tails swinging behind him. But Roushi continued and came across the last man. He was a red head just like the nine tailed woman. But this man had muscular arms and muscular chest and abs. His face looked familiar and behind him were four tails swinging softly.

"Holy shit? Son Goku?!" Roushi asked out. "Is that you?" Roushi ran up to the bijuu and looked in awe at the human form of his tailed beast.

"Yes. Roushi. I am Son Goku." The man smiled at his container. "Now back to business. Kura-nee-chan. Why have you called us here?"

"It is time for us to teach our containers the most powerful jutsu a jinchuriki could ever use."

"What's the technique?" Naruto asked.

"The Bijuudama."

_One week until the start of the war…_

Thousands of shinobi from Konoha and the remaining Suna shinobi started leaving for Kumo. There was at least twenty division's worth of shinobi that were leaving for war. Shinobi were saying goodbye to their families with tears in their eyes. He could see young men kissing their girlfriends goodbye. It was the small interactions between humans that gave the young Hokage hope for the future after this war. Naruto stood atop his father's head on the Hokage Mountain and watched the entire village. He took a deep breath before exhaling. "Fuck." Naruto activated the Boufuu-me and allowed another vision to flash into his mind. "I guess it's time for me and the Yajuu Butai to move out." Naruto threw out a three pronged kunai out towards the forest.

**"Hiraishin."** He disappeared in a flash of orange and caught the kunai in mid-air before throwing it further. He threw up the ram sign and flashed away once again. After a few flashes he landed next to Sasuke whom of which was waiting along with Gaara and Karin.

"Gaara…why are you taking my cousin as your companion?" Naruto asked. He smiled at the attire of their unit.

He himself wore his new and improved Land of Iron orang battle haori. The shoulder pads where reinforced and the Uzumaki clan symbol was stitched into the back of the haori. His left shoulder pad had the Namikaze clan symbol and his right shoulder pad had the Uzumaki clan symbol. A large belt was wrapped around his waist closing the haori. There were three hiraishin kunai strapped to the belt along with his sage scroll on his back and the Kaminoikari at his side.

Sasuke's battle haori was blue with a black line border at the bottom of the haori. The left shoulder pad had the Uzumaki clan symbol. He started to embrace the Uzumaki side of his family with much happiness, and on his right shoulder pad was the Uchiha clan symbol. His belt was the same as Naruto's. The metal was imbued with chakra which gave it the ability to make things stick to it. The Akuma Kokyuu was at his side and the toad sage scroll was strapped to his back by the chakra metal belt.

Gaara was wearing a similar haori but it was light brown. The shoulder pads had the symbol for wind, signifying that he was the Kazekage. Around his waist was a belt of the same material, so instead of using a long sash to hold his gourd of sand, he instead could use the belt's chakra using ability to hold the gourd for him.

"Karin is very good with fire techniques…and she is an extremely powerful sensory shinobi. She could help me pinpoint ene-"

"If you like her, you could have just said that…" Naruto snickered slightly. "It's fine Gaara. You can date her if you want."

"Oi dobe. How are we going to get to Kumo before our armies do?" Sasuke asked.

"Kentou of course!" Naruto smiled. **"Summoning technique: Fox!"** Naruto bit his finger and slammed his hand onto the ground and forced up a massive blast of white smoke. Kentou in all of his golden furred glory stood causing the shinobi forces to stare in awe at his magnificence. Something was completely different about Kentou, but then Naruto realized it. "Kentou! You have your seventh tail! Congratulations!"

"**Thank you. Naruto-sama. It is a pleasure to have impressed you.**" Kentou replied. He lowered his head for Gaara and Karin.

"Wait. Naruto! What about you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Naruto and Sasuke started speeding through hand signs.

**"Summoning technique/Summoning technique: Toad!"** Two equally large puffs of smoke shot up to reveal two twenty foot tall frogs. One was orange with blue markings all over his body while the other was quite chubby and yellow. The yellow toad had orange markings on its chest and on its eyes.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto laughed.

"Gamatatsu!" Sasuke called as he walked onto the head to fat yellow toad.

"**Naruto/Sasuke!**" The two toads shouted in unison.

"Hey you two up for a race?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head at Gamatatsu.

"**Hell yeah!**" Gamakichi shouted. Gamatatsu popped his neck and looked at Sasuke with a hopeful smile on his face.

"**If I win, will there be snacks?**" Sasuke deadpanned slightly as he sweat dropped. Sasuke nodded his head knowing that this was going to be the only way he could ever get Gamatatsu to do anything.

"Ok here are the rules. No jutsu is to be used against each other. No shortcuts-"

"No hiraishin!" Sasuke added.

"Yes. No hiraishin or any form of teleportation jutsu. And last whoever loses has to use their personal money to feed the winner and his summon! Sound like a deal!" Naruto called out with a smile on his face. Gamatatsu and Sasuke nodded at Naruto and Gamakichi. "LET'S GO!"

_In Kumogakure a few hours later…_

Gamakichi collapsed at the steps of the Raikage tower. Gamatatsu was not too far behind either, but he knew that he couldn't let Naruto down. The heir to the boss toad title used the last of his strength to push himself up. Gamakichi growled and started trying to use his webbed hands to lift himself further, but to no avail. "Come on Gamakichi! Let's do this! Sasuke-teme has more money than I do at this current moment!" Gamakichi grunted and did a small front flip over the designated finish line thus winning the race.

"Damn it dobe!" Sasuke growled. He threw a kunai at the Hokage. Naruto picked up one of his three pronged kunai and deflected the kunai and started laughing like child. The two boys then started wrestling in the middle of the street as a large crowd of shinobi from all villages started cheering for the two idiots. Most of konoha and Suna were for Naruto while the rest were for Sasuke. They all knew of the Uchiha's reputation. It was a great way to ease the thick pre-battle atmosphere.

Just as the fight started to escalate, a menacing amount of chakra started flaring from the crowd. It wasn't that it was a lot it was just…malicious. Naruto and Sasuke released each other from each other's death grips and laid their eyes upon their lovely girlfriends. Sakura had a small grin, but her eyes said a different story. Ino on the other hand, was starting to remind Naruto of the red hot habanero technique his mother used to scare the shit out of people. Sakura was flaring her chakra and scared a few lower ranked chunin, while Ino was flaring enough chakra to terrify a few jounin. The look on her face spelled bloody murder. She picked Naruto up by the collar of his haori.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" Ino asked as calmly as possible. But her killing intent was drowning out the world for the poor blond.

"J-J-J-J"

"Stop stuttering like a bumbling imbecile! Sentences please!" Ino tightened her grip on Naruto's haori slightly choking him.

"J-Just p-playing…" Naruto's face turned purple before passing out. Ino flashed a death glare at the black haired Uchiha causing him to faint from jus the pressure of having two of the most terrifying women in the entire shinobi world, glare at him at the same time. Ino dragged Naruto's unconscious form up the steps of the Raikage tower with little care of the fact that he was getting his body bruised by the steps.

"The idiot is Hokage now. He shouldn't be acting like that." Ino huffed as she threw Naruto into the Hokage seat. He was still unconscious. Zabuza and Gaara stifled a laugh before Ay slammed the desk as hard as he could without breaking it. Naruto snapped awake and stared at the kage present. Their faces showed boredom, well Ay and Oonoki more than Gaara and Zabuza.

"Hokage-dono. I know about the powers of the Kaze-me. So tell me. Have you gained any new premonitions?" Oonoki asked. Naruto nodded his head and placed his elbows on the table and eyed his fellow kage.

"Just before we left the village, I had a brief vision of Oto no kuni sending in its navy to attack the land of lightning." Naruto sighed.

"I thought we destroyed the land of sound?!" Ay shouted.

"We actually didn't. We destroyed only a base disguised as the land of sound." Naruto popped his neck. "My special forces unit will handle the land of sound head on. So there is no need to worry." Ay and Oonoki nodded their heads. "Zabuza…get the water daimyo to get his navy up and running. Kirigakure is in danger of a massive naval attack." Naruto stood up and started walking away. "Now here comes the main part of the war effort."

All the kage sat and waited for the young blond Hokage to tell them of the main strategy. "Before we take on Oto, My division will go to the land of wind and fight the Akatsuki back and give Sunagakure back to Gaara." Naruto turned back to the kage. "Tsuchikage-dono, Gaara. In my vision, you two will be holding off a large force of reanimated and Akatsuki shinobi in the border between wind and rock." The two kage nodded their heads.

"What about the land of fire?" Ay asked. Naruto nodded his head and sat back down.

"The land of fire will be extremely vulnerable throughout all of this. In my vision, the shinobi I left behind should be able to at least hold off any attacks from the smaller nations allied with the Akatsuki for the first few months of this war." Naruto said.

"Months?" Ay asked. "I don't think the Akatsuki can prove that much of an issue-"

"Wrong. My grandfather, Jiraiya's spy network managed to infiltrate many of the smaller nations, namely Boiling Water, Spring, Grass, Rice Paddies and Rain." Ay sat and listened intently. "Rain and Spring are places for the Zetsu army to replenish their lost forces. From the reports I received, hundreds of thousands of Zetsu clones are formed each month, in both nations." Ay was taken aback by the information. "Grass is the population source along with Sound itself, for Orochimaru to implant cursed seals to shinobi."

The entire meeting room was silent. No one dared to speak up. "Boiling Water, the second largest of the nations mentioned, has a massive industrial base that the Akatsuki are using to forge weapons for their armies. And last, Rice Paddies is where the Akatsuki is getting food for its massive shinobi army. The Zetsu clones don't need to eat food. They don't sleep either, so we should expect many night raids." Ay nodded his head at the information, but he knew that wasn't all.

"Another thing. My spies have told me that Orochimaru was robbing graves all across the continent. He was stealing the bodies of well-known shinobi for one purpose that I can think of- the Reanimation technique. I have reason to believe that he will be using a mass revival of those powerful shinobi to use against us."

"I already know about the reanimation technique and its abilities, but how do we stop it?" Ay asked.

"We seal them away. Or somehow we can remove the soul from the body." Naruto replied.

"Ok now that we have out shinobi logistics down, what about the actual nations?" Oonoki asked.

"I have already gotten the answer ready." Ay said. "As commander in chief I will handle this manner Hokage-dono. The information you have given us was extremely useful."

"Now that all of the planning is over, I believe it is time for the new hitai-ate to be handed to our shinobi army." Mifune said. He pulled out a lone hitai-ate with the kanji for shinobi etched into the metal plate. "Since we are supposed to be one, I think it would be wise to not segregate ourselves by nation, but instead fight as one unit together." Naruto smiled brightly at the new headband. He removed his and placed it into a storage scroll and picked a headband very similar to Jiraiya's.

"Now I feel like a badass." Naruto sighed happily. "Oh…so is this meeting over? I need to speak with the Yajuu Butai alone." The three kage not a part of the unit nodded their heads and left the room. The jounin present left as well leaving Karin, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi, a boy with a wrapped up sword and a dark skinned man, and the jinchuriki.

"Now that we are all here, I believe it's time for the companions to introduce themselves and their jinchuriki. Karin you go first." Naruto said.

"Alright. Uzumaki Karin. My jinchuriki is Gaara." Karin smiled sweetly at the Kazekage. Gaara replied with the same emotion.

"Uchiha Sasuke. My jinchuriki is the dobe…I mean Naruto." Sasuke, Roushi, Gaara and Haku giggled slightly, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Kurotsuchi. My jinchuriki is Roushi." The raven haired girl had a small blush when Naruto looked at her.

"M-My name is Choujuro. My jinchuriki is Haku." The boy stuttered slightly. His wrapped sword made Naruto curious, but he was going to save his questions for later.

"My name is Omoi. My jinchuriki is Yugito…but then again, what if she dies, and I have to fight off the Akatsuki men who killed her, but then Matatabi will escape and wreak havoc and ca-" Omoi received a fist to his face thanks to Yugito.

Naruto laughed slightly but resigned the feelings away and adopted a more serious face. He looked at the select few shinobi present and pulled out a handful of scrolls. He then tossed a scroll to each person present. They opened the scrolls and a loud puff was heard as an ANBU mask appeared. Each one different than the others.

"Wear your mask. Once you wear the mask, your name is no longer what you were born with. Your name will be what the mask entails." Naruto strapped his mask onto his face, while still giving his hitai-ate room to be seen. "I shall be referred to as Kitsune(fox) for as long as I wear this mask."

Sasuke strapped his mask on. "I am Karasu(crow)."

Karin placed her mask on. "I am Taka(Hawk)."

"I am Tanuki(Raccoon dog)." Gaara said as his mask was tightly secured around his face.

"I am Same(shark)." Choujuro said as he removed his glasses.

"I am Saru(monkey)." Roushi bowed his head slightly once his mask fit securely.

"I am Nousagi(hare)." Haku fixed her bangs making her look like how she looked all those years ago in wave.

"I am Oukami(wolf)." Omoi stretched and reached for the sword on his back.

"I am Neko(cat)." Yugito giggled at the straightforward name.

"And I am Ryu(dragon)." Kurotsuchi giggled at the name. "Fitting for my lava release isn't it. Ne, Kitsune?"

"That's why I chose it." Naruto laughed. "Now that we know our call signs, companions assist your jinchuriki well and do not fail the Yajuu Butai, or the entire Allied Shinobi Force will collapse." The assembled Butai members nodded their heads and released a resounding 'Hai.' Naruto stretched slightly and removed his mask. "Now. We have a few more days before deployment, and our armies still aren't in position so I am giving you all the next few days off. Train if you want. Converse with your new comrades. Have fun. If you need me, I will be with my girlfriend." Naruto then created a clone and handed the clone a scroll.

"What do you need me to do Boss?" The clone saluted the original. Naruto took out another three scrolls.

"Take these scrolls to the daimyo's of water, lightning, fire and rock, ASAP." Naruto stopped the clone once again and took out another scroll. "And hand this one to Ay immediately." The clone nodded its head and disappeared in an orange flash. Naruto took a deep breath and shrugged at the Butai members still present. He channeled his chakra and flashed away to Ino's position.

_With Ino…_

She was sweating profusely. Well more than just profusely. It was way more than just that. She had just stricken an extremely amazing revelation. Her hands were trembling. Her mind was hazy. Her vision was blurred. Next to her was her best friend Sakura. The medical genius had just told her amazing news. News that Ino just couldn't wait to tell Naruto.

But what about the war? What would happen to his emotional state? Ino knew how emotions ran the way Naruto fought and strategized. She couldn't let her be the cause of his carelessness and ultimately his demise. She struggled to get out of the operating table of the medical tent. "I'm going to tell Naruto-kun…" Sakura wanted to stop Ino, but something else did.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked with a confused face. Ino blushed deeply and looked over to her lovely boyfriend of four years. She gave him a reassuring smile and laid her hands onto his chest and leaned up on her tippy toes so her mouth was next to his ear. Naruto's and Ino's hearts were beating at ridiculous paces.

"N-Naruto…" Ino whispered. "I-I'm…" She paused slightly for effect.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The Great Shinobi War shall begin next chapter!**

**So how do you feel about the Yajuu Batsu? **

**How do you think Naruto will react to the new information presented to him?**

**tell me in the format known as a REVIEW! lol**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	21. Deployment

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Naruto's cliché as fuck reaction. Some other stuff, and the crap speech :3 I'm sorry, I can't write motivational speeches. So anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owning the Naruto evar.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Deployment

"P-Pre-" Naruto fainted on the spot. Ino fell back onto the bed after losing her crutch. Naruto was passed out on the ground. Sakura started laughing while the other nurses giggled. Ino facepalmed and growled slightly at Naruto's idiocy. But she couldn't blame him. She did just tell him that he impregnated her, and they weren't even married yet.

After a few minutes the blond idiot was forced away by the members of the Butai. Karin looked up to Ino and tilted her head slightly. "Ino-chan…are you…pregnant?" Karin asked. She could sense another chakra signature radiating within Ino.

Sasuke choked on his spit and looked at Ino with wide eyes and looked down to the unconscious Naruto and then back at Ino. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Holy shit! Naruto!" Sasuke picked Naruto up and embraced him in a brotherly hug. "Congratulations Bro!" Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back awaking him completely.

"Y-Yeah! I can't believe it either…" Naruto smiled brightly and grabbed Ino and pulled her in for a tight kiss. Suddenly there was a small voice radiating from the recesses of his mind.

"Naruto…I can't believe that you're going to be a father…at sixteen." Naruto shuddered slightly when he heard the tone of his mother.

'Kaa-chan…I-'

"Don't be Naruto-kun. You are Hokage, so by right, you are an adult already." Kushina replied.

'You're not mad?' Naruto asked.

"I will be if you leave her!" Kushina activated her hot habanero state and filled Naruto's mind with images of what will happen if he did leave Ino.

'D-Don't worry about a thing Kaa-chan…' Naruto whimpered out his reply. Naruto looked to see Ino smiling sweetly at him. Her bright sky blue eyes glinting in the suns visible rays. She skin was illuminated in the soft sunlight, giving her the most beautiful glow.

"Naruto…so what are we going to do now that I'm pregnant?" Ino asked.

"The only proper thing to do…" Ino looked confused. "Sasuke. Bring it up bro." Sasuke smiled brightly and sped through hand signs and a scroll popped into existence. Naruto opened the scroll and a small box of velvet popped into existence. Ino's face rose in temperature instantaneously. Her eyes locked with the box.

"Ino…will you marry me?" Naruto asked with the most sincere tone he had ever used on anyone his entire life. The entire medical tent was silent. It seemed that the entire world stood still for just a moment to allow this wonderful moment take place.

"Damn right I will!" Ino squealed as she jumped to Naruto as he stood up. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and backed away.

"When should the wedding happen?" Naruto asked.

"Sometime after the first stage of the war." Ay said interrupting the serene moment. "There is too much at stake this early in the war."

"I agree with you Raikage-dono." Naruto bowed his head to the large dark-skinned man. "Ino-chan. How do you feel about that?"

"I couldn't agree more my love." Ino blushed and kissed him once again. "Now go out there my sexy fox. Don't die or I'll kill you myself."

Naruto laughed softly and laid his fiancé on the bed and left without another word.

_A few days later…_

This was it. This was it. Naruto repeated the statement over and over again. This was it. He stood on a large scaffolding that jutted from a mountain side in Kumogakure that overlooked a massive plaza. There were six other people standing on the scaffolding with him. To his left was Jiraiya. To his right was a large man with the standard attire of an Iwa jounin. Next to the Iwa jounin stood Zabuza. On Jiraiya's left stood Kakashi. To the far left stood Mifune and to the far right stood Darui.

Naruto looked over the entire shinobi army split into seven different corps. Each with thousands of shinobi and Land of Iron samurai. Naruto's corps, the main battle unit of the entire army stood at the ready with the Hokage as their leader. The last of the Namikaze. Konoha's Orange Hokage. The last wielder of the Kaze-me. The wielder of the Kaminoikari. The list of his accolades could go on and on for ages.

Naruto smiled at the shinobi present. He raised his arms, and at the moment he did so, thousands of shinobi, namely Konoha, Suna, Kiri and a select few Iwa shinobi cheered violently for the Hokage. The Kumo shinobi which made 30% of the entire shinobi force looked in confusion. He was just a young boy. How could be so famous.

"My fellow shinobi and samurai…We are gathered here for many reasons." Naruto said. "Some would say that this is retribution for the crimes of the Akatsuki, but they are not. This is not a war to continue to send our children and families to fight and die for, no; this is a war to end it! To end it all!" The people cheered once more. Soon enough there were cameras being pointed at the Hokage. People all over the continent that lived in Allied Shinobi territory watched the broadcasted speech.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! The Hokage! I am here to promise to you that this war will end all wars. Even now, look around you. Former enemies turned friends." Naruto smiled to himself as he noticed some shinobi turning to look at each other.

"This is not a war to protect the way of life for the shinobi, or the way of the samurai. Nor is this a war to help solidify our statuses as superpowers on the international stage. This is a war…for PEACE!" Suddenly every shinobi felt a heavy pang in their hearts. "We are fighting for one goal. That one goal is for a perfect future for the later generations."

"Now…who is with me?!" Naruto shouted as he flared Kura's chakra to form the Susano'o like tailed beast chakra cloak. But instead of it being the normal red, it came out yellow, with black markings drawn all over the chakra being. Its nine tails of chakra swished around in golden glory. Glinting like Keiji would in the beating sun. The reflection that shined down upon the shinobi present brought their souls to peace. Their hearts and minds felt relaxed. "Who. Is. With. ME?!" Naruto called out with much more excitement, forcing the army present to snap from their stupor and roar in applause.

"Then let's get to it."

_A few hours later on the border to the land of wind…_

Just like what the Boufuu-me predicted the armies of the Wind daimyo were being used against the Allied Shinobi Force. There were at least twenty divisions of Zetsu and land of wind Samurai building up at the border. Naruto threw forward a hiraishin kunai and flashed away and landed in the desert. The Hokage landed on a canyon watching the entire desert path that led to Sunagakure.

The canyon stood hundreds of feet above the marching Zetsu and samurai army. He channeled his chakra slightly. He waited slightly to allow his forces to catch up. He continued to trail his eyes over the entire desert for a while before focusing his Boufuu-me on the Akatsuki strongmen leading the Zetsu and samurai.

He popped his neck slightly and held out his hands while a rasengan started forming. The Boufuu-me was adding in to the pressure within the rasengan.

"My corps is coming. I think it's time to start the war off with a bang!" Naruto looked back and smiled at the fact the Yajuu Butai wasn't too far behind. "Now for my newest jutsu!" Naruto smirked  
when the Akatsuki army started backing away when they saw him in all of his orange splendor. **"WIND RELEASE: RASENHAILSTORM!"** The rasengan finally reached its limit and exploded outwards towards the massive Akatsuki army.

When the wave of mini-rasengans rained from the top of the canyon and down onto the massed army. Instantly, explosions shot up to the sky launching sand and other grains of earth into the air. The hailstorm of rasengan continued to fall causing a mass disruption of the army. Their orders were now confused and mismatched.

Everything was thrown off schedule by Naruto's technique. The Zetsu were decimated and thrown off momentum. The samurai and their ashigaru were screaming in pain and fear for their lives. The samurai were on the verge of retreat leaving the Akatsuki soldiers to try and hold off the ASF. The rasenhailstorm wasn't finished yet, much to the Akatsuki's dismay. After a few minutes of waiting, the entire army was reduced to nearly fifty percent dead or wounded.

Naruto smiled brightly beneath his mask as he drew out the Kaminoikari. "Everyone! Get ready to charge forward once I start the second phase of the battle plan!" Naruto held his hiraishin kunai and tossed it out over the remaining Akatsuki soldiers.

"What's the second phase?!" Someone shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"This is!" Naruto sped through hand signs and suddenly the still airborne hiraishin kunai popped into a cloud of white smoke before clearing to reveal another hailstorm, but instead of rasengan, it was a vast multitude of hiraishin kunai. They were marking everything Naruto would need to take down the remaining army to allow his own forces easy access to Sunagakure. He threw up the ram sign to finish off his combo once the cloud of white disappeared.

"Go wild Otouto." Sasuke laughed.

**"Flying thunder god technique!"** Naruto vanished in a flash of orange, but to the trained eyes of his corps, they noticed that Naruto was flashing throughout the entire remaining army and killing off any remaining enemies.

Orange. Red. Orange. Red. Orange. Red. Sasuke was watching his second cousin tear through the Zetsu army. Orange. Red. Orange. Red. Orange. Red.

Down the canyon and to the slaughterhouse of a battlefield, there was a lone samurai shaking in fear. Everywhere his friends would one second be standing then disappeared in an explosion of a red mist with a tint of an orange light. Everywhere, this was happening. And the downpour of kunai wasn't helping his situation.

"Komuro! Wat-" the voice was cut short. The samurai named Komuro turned back to see one of his closes comrades looking at him with a small but bloodied smile. The thing that really set the samurai off was the fact that his comrade was looking at him without his body. Blood stained Komuro's armor. Everywhere he realized that blood was stained all over the once tanned sands of the desert.

It was as if Sasori had a field day during the second shinobi world war. The sand was sticking of open wounds of the wounded shinobi and samurai. Their faces scrunched in faces that seemed to be scorning the young blond Hokage. But Naruto didn't care. He was having fun. Kura was right in all respects of being able to enjoy the speed and the adrenaline rush that came with using the hiraishin. Naruto smirked to himself once a blood-stained samurai came into view.

Komuro just finished watching the orange clad shinobi tear through an entire team of high ranked samurai of wind. He heard the sound of the blade cleaving through the thick armor employed to the samurai with ease. The sound of the sharp blade cutting through their skin and flesh. But the thing that really stuck in his mind was the sound of death that resounded all over the canyon trough. He looked behind him and found that the blond Hokage was now behind.

After he watched as the shinobi was dispatched, the orange clad blond, disappeared and flashed back into existence behind him taking care of another Zetsu. Komuro was confused, but then another Naruto came into existence and killed another shinobi only to flash in orange and stick a rasengan into the Zetsu's head. That Naruto flashed into orange as well and flashed behind a terrified ashigaru. 'He's too fast!' Komuro screamed when he felt his feeling of his legs start to fade.

Blood started pooling in his throat to the point it started gushing out from his mouth. The samurai collapsed while removing his helmet to allow himself some air to breath, but once his head hit the ground, he instead hit the outer layer of pilled p bodies. Many of them were missing limbs and their intestines were expelled for all to see. Komuro looked up and saw the vultures circling above them in a condescending pattern. Already he lost complete feeling in his lower body, but the body couldn't stop pouring. Komuro shed one last tear before his eyes dilated to signify his passing into the next life.

Naruto stood in the bloodbath of a battlefield and looked back up to the canyon walls and canceled the shadow shuriken clone technique to reveal the real one amongst the many piles of dead bodies. He threw up the ram sign and flashed away once again to find that the real kunai was beneath a fifty samurai high pile of bodies.

After 'shooing' away the desert scavengers he started digging through the multiple dismembered limbs and other missing body parts of the samurai he basically mutilated in less than a nano-second each. He lifted the body of one of the fallen samurai and found the handle of his hiraishin kunai, but it was embedded deep into a massive open wound of another samurai who seemed to still be alive.

Naruto's heart panged as he watched the samurai look at him with deep pain radiating in his eyes. Naruto knew that he needed to get the kunai back but he didn't want to be an ass and kill the guy by removing the kunai. Enemy or not. So Naruto stood up and held the Kaminoikari in such a way that the blade was pointed down instead of up. Naruto whispered a small prayer to the kami or whatever kami was up there to listen. Naruto took a deep breath and raised the sword and aimed it right in between the samurai's eyes.

_Splash!_

Naruto dug the sword of the Uzumaki bladesmen in between the dying samurai's eyes killing him instantaneously. But Naruto felt extremely guilty for doing so. The pleading expression of the samurai was burned into Naruto's mind. The fear in the man's eyes was enough, but the sadness that came out as tears brought Naruto down to his knees. His resolve almost completely gone. He reached down to the samurai's sliced open side and removed the hiraishin kunai. After wiping the blade and handle clean on his blood stained cloak he threw it back up to the canyon top.

He flashed away and caught the kunai mid-air and threw it down to the plateau and embedded the kunai next to Sasuke. He flashed once again and removed the kunai from the rocky ground. Many of the Iwa and Kumo shinobi gasped at how well-versed he was in his father's technique. Many of the older jounin of said villages were slightly terrified but then gave a silent thanks to Kami that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hokage, was on their side.

"Samurai archers!" Naruto called out. Sasuke nodded his head and looked back to the shinobi.

"Shinobi! Fall back! Give the samurai room!" The Uchiha jumped back and landed behind a massive line of samurai yumi archers and two lines on either side of the samurai were ashigaru archers moving along in the line formation and stopping at the edge of the cliff. Naruto focused his Boufuu-me and saw that there was another force of Akatsuki charging for the cliffside of the canyon.

Naruto did a quick look at his forces currently. The samurai archers and their ashigaru were positioned on the cliffside with the long-ranged shinobi right behind them for elemental support. Down in the split between the cliff forming the opening canyon that led into the land of wind, was the samurai cavalry and samurai infantry and ashigaru waiting right behind, and behind the ashigaru were the close ranged shinobi and mid-ranged shinobi.

"Archers, prepare to fire!" Naruto raised the Kaminoikari. The archers pulled back their drawstrings and prepared their aim at the charging Akatsuki force.

As the Akatsuki made their way for the border cliffside, they kicked up a massive cloud of sand covering the rest of the attacking wave of Zetsu, shinobi and samurai. Their faces were emotionless, but those with a soul, their hearts were beating from excitement and fear at the same time. They all watched from a distance as the first defensive line was decimated by one man. While some of the Wind samurai and ashigaru were wondering if what they were doing was right, unbeknownst to them, the final line of defense was making its way towards the canyon to split off the attacking the first corps of the ASF.

"Aim!" The archers pulled harder on their bowstrings. Many of the new ashigaru were shaking in anticipation for what was to come. Some of the bowstrings were on the verge of snapping, but the trained samurai archers kept it up. The reputation of the samurai archers were on the line. Naruto took a deep breath and swung his arm down. "FIRE!"

_Whistle…_

Thousands of arrows shot off through the sky the instant the order was called out. The samurai released their hold on the arrows in their bows darkening the sky slightly because of the vast multitude of projectiles flying for them. Some of the charging Akatsuki stopped in their tracks from fear, but the emotionless Zetsu charged forward taking the brunt of the attack.

"Archers back! Shinobi to the front!" Naruto was joined by the Yajuu Butai and the long ranged shinobi. They all sped through hand signs. "Use your best long-ranged jutsu!"

**"Storm release: Torrential downpour technique!"** The desert sky darkened slightly as a gigantic laser storm plummeted down to the desert sands. The many shinobi behind him shot off water bullets, boulders, lightning bolts, and most commonly, fire balls. The high leveled techniques were softening up the Akatsuki force. But then Naruto got an idea and smirked at Sasuke through his mast. The Uchiha saw his eyes and smiled brightly underneath his own.

"You ready dobe?!" Sasuke laughed as he charged up his lightning chakra. Naruto laughed in response and activated the Boufuu-me and looked up to the sky as it darkened even more. Thunder and lightning pulsated throughout the battlefield, bathing everything in a beautiful white and blue light, while sending deafening booms to resonate within everyone's ears. Sasuke raised his left hand and channeled the natural charge of lightning down to build up in his hand.

"I've been ready teme!" Naruto smirked as he channeled more of the Boufuu-me's power. Sasuke forced more of the lighting to build up to the point it formed a massive dragon-like creation of nothing but natural lightning. It swerved and slithered through the sky as if it were a sea serpent. Once Sasuke's attack had fully formed, Naruto started forming something else through the Boufuu-me. Naruto shivered slightly from what he was creating.

The winds changed course and started smashing with the clouds. More lightning formed, but it didn't combine with Sasuke's creation, but instead it started forming on top of Sasuke's lightning creature. Much like a rider. Naruto was laughing on the inside when the complete shape formed. Sasuke's eyes were wide as his mouth was in agape with a beaming smile combined together. Naruto suddenly raised his hand up in the same fashion as Sasuke.

As the corps watched in awe, they looked upon their leader's creation. It was a full-body Susano'o made from lightning, wind and water riding on the back of a full formed Kirin.

What could be more badass?

**"Be one with the storm!" **Sasuke growled.

**"And let the whirlwind overtake you." **Naruto added menacingly.

**"KIRIN!"** Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they flung their arms down towards the remainder of the second wave.

The lightning dragon demon and rider sped down towards the enemy army. Upon colliding, everything was bathed in a bright white and blue light. The winds picked up again blowing a few samurai and ashigaru back. Naruto and the rest of the Yajuu Butai had to put chakra to their feet to keep them on the cliffside.

"Fuck! Sasuke! I think we overdid it!" Naruto cried over the explosions ringing through everyone's ears. It was just amazing, just amazing. The two boys just destroyed probably the entire half of the desert with that attack. The shockwaves didn't let up though. The entire cliff was threatening to collapse on top of their cavalry and infantry. After a few minutes of chaos, the battlefield calmed down to a simple battlefield ambiance and soft rumble.

In the jutsu's wake was a massive crater formed within the sand. Much of the sand was superheated into glass because of the lightning imbued with the attack. Naruto couldn't even see any corpses. The only logical answer was that the attack was so devastating, that they were vaporized upon contact. But that wasn't the only surprise. Once the attack subsided, a massive outpour of Zetsu clones were starting to make their way out of the sand like ants when their anthill is disturbed. Naruto could tell that they were coughing and in pain which made this the perfect opportunity to end the first phase of the invasion of wind right on schedule.

Naruto jumped down with the Yajuu Butai right behind him. They landed smoothly and graciously like a true ninja should. Naruto raised the Kaminoikari while Sasuke unsheathed the Akuma Kokyuu. "Cavalry!" Suddenly a massive force of samurai cavalry slowly trotted from within the canyon split and formed ranks behind him. A few ashigaru came up to the Yajuu Butai and handed each member a horse. Naruto accepted happily as did the rest of the members. "Infantry! Form up behind the cavalry!" Naruto called out his orders.

A shadow clone popped into existence and ran back to the samurai, ashigaru and shinobi waiting in the back and relayed the orders to them. He smiled to himself once the infantry were in position. He watched carefully as the Akatsuki army was forming up their own ranks to get a better defensive position against the ASF. Naruto smirked to himself and raised the Kaminoikari once again. "This is the start of a free Land of Wind! Don't let up! Don't back down! Don't give up!" The ASF forces stood upright with a new sense of courage and purpose. "**CHARGE!**" Naruto sprang out nine tails while on the back of his horse.

Instantly, the horses charged forward kicking up their own sand cloud. They sped forward for the still recuperating Zetsu and shinobi army. Everything depended on this one fight. The fate and momentum of the war effort rested on this one battle. If they win, then it was a success. If they lose, they will have to cut their losses before it turns into a massacre.

'Ten…'

The hooves of the horses beat heavily onto the thick sandy ground of the desert. Sweat expelled itself in massive doses from every pore in his body. The young Hokage was bathed in a heroic light as the horse plowed through battlefield, trampling over the many corpses already piled from his previous attack with the hiraishin.

'Nine…'

His mind was hazy. The anticipation was getting to him. The young Uchiha narrowed his eternal mangekyou sharingan eyes as his horse galloped through the mass carnage of the battlefield. His right hand holding the Akuma Kokyuu tightly and outstretched as his haori flapped viciously in the wind. His mind couldn't concentrate. He was excited.

'Eight…'

His bangs waved side to side blocking his view slightly with each hoof beat into the sand. Each step he worried that his horse would get stuck, but the powerful animal didn't let up. It knew the importance of the situation. Every once in a while though, the long bangs that was normal amongst Namikaze men, would sway in the wind.

'Seven…'

The horses were only a few feet away from the massive crater. Already there were Zetsu speeding through hand signs. Another step was taken and Naruto and Sasuke both ejected themselves with graceful front flips into the air to dodged two grand fireballs shot at them from two red Zetsu. As they flipped through the air they continued the count down.

'Six…'

Naruto landed behind a Zetsu and beheaded the clone as he landed. Sasuke followed suit and did the exact same thing. Both of their targets fell to the glass covered sand dead. Naruto and Sasuke both jumped up and landed back onto their horses who of which were still running forward into the mosh pit of Zetsu, shinobi and samurai trying to escape their doomed fate.

'Five…'

Naruto's heart beat maddeningly fast. It felt like it was going to explode. His heart rate felt off the charts. Just the incoming assault made his heart go wild. The adrenaline rush of this charge made the hiraishin feel like a walk in the park. As the horses closed their distance Naruto's vision blurred slightly into a form of tunnel vision. An excitement induced tunnel vision.

'Four…'

Sasuke felt the horse tense up slightly as if it were afraid. After a split second he noticed that the Zetsu and samurai that made it out were kneeling before them with long yari spears held tightly towards the incoming cavalry. Sasuke paled slightly at what was to come. The horses were moving too fast to be stopped now.

'Three…'

Naruto got ready for impact. His sword ready to slice and eradicate anything in his path.

'Two…'

Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into his sword giving him an ominous blue shade.

"ONE!" Both boys shouted out as they expelled themselves once again and landed behind the Zetsu line completely distracting them causing the line to break.

Upon losing the defensive advantage, the Zetsu and Samurai were instantly forced back. They lost battle initiative. The cavalry cleaved through the Zetsu line only to run into more Zetsu on the other side of the crater. Ahead of them was another force of even more Zetsu that started to rise up from the sand. Next to the Zetsu were samurai and shinobi of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki shinobi were showing off their cursed seals with pride.

"Sasuke! N**ow is the time to not hold back, understand?!**" Naruto called out warning Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded at the warning and charged forward with lightning still pulsing through his weapon. Naruto followed up as orange chakra flared up around the blade like fire.

This is where the fun begins…

_Six hours later…_

The sun was setting. The battle was over. But there was a cost. More lives were lost than needed. Much of Naruto's cavalry regiment was killed in the initial charge. Many of his samurai and ashigaru companies were completely eradicated leaving him with many shinobi and long ranged samurai. The Akatsuki on the other hand received the short end of the stick.

They lost upon head count forty percent of their original force. As of right now, the ASF was burning the bodies of the dead shinobi and piling up the bodies of the many Zetsu killed during the fight.

Naruto looked around at his corps and thought of a better way he could lead them, and he came up with the plan. He instantly snatched a map away from one of the head strategists of the corps and laid it out onto the table for the commanders and Yajuu Butai to see.

"See these six dots here?" Naruto asked to the shinobi and Samurai commanders. After receiving nods he started to explain. "The first dot is Sanraku Gai, one of the main cities of the land of wind." Naruto then took a pencil and drew a large circle around the entire city. He motioned for one of the Chunin present for an aerial photo of said city.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" One of the samurai asked in curiosity.

"Here." Naruto drew a large circle around the center of the city map. "This is the main buildup of Akatsuki shinobi. From what my spies and scouts have told me, the Akatsuki are using Sanraku Gai as a rally point for their shinobi forces to strengthen and rest." Naruto drew another circle in a different area. "That there from what my spies have told me, is where they keep the weapons. There are about twenty platoons worth of shinobi and an unknown amount of Zetsu that patrol that area." Naruto scratched the back of his head and circled another area.

"What is this part Naruto?" Sasuke asked while tapping a different area. It looked like a massive depression within the city, which made it completely out of the ordinary.

"That Sasuke is what we will need to find out." Naruto popped his neck and stretched slightly.

"Naruto-sama. Who will you be taking with you on this mission?" The samurai leader asked.

"The Yajuu Butai will leave with three ANBU for each duo." Naruto said.

"Who will be in charge while you are away?" The samurai asked. Naruto held a thinking pose for a while and then snapped his fingers.

"Junichi-san. I am placing you in charge for the next few days." Naruto said to the samurai. "Rest during these days and make sure that no one dares to start any form of shit alright?"

"Hai. Naruto-sama. I will make sure the corps stays fit and ready." Junichi bowed once again at the blond Hokage. "But, Naruto-sama. When will you leave on your mission?"

"We will leave in four hours. We need to rest, and I need to change my freaking clothes." Naruto laughed slightly lightening the mood of the war tent. The Butai exited the tent and headed throughout the encampment made within the desert but was shielded by two massive sand dunes that were melted into place by Roushi. It was all in all, a perfect fortress. Tents lined the walls and in the center was a massive mess hall type tent.

There were Akimichi shinobi cooking food for the ASF so that they wouldn't starve, but as much as Naruto loved Akimichi cooking, which he loved it, he couldn't pass up the ramen cups he brought in his backpack. He brought water out of the air and moved it down into his open ramen cup and poured the contents into a pot and placed the pot over a cooking spit.

Every few seconds he would pour the spices and different natural additives to make the ramen even better. He drew out his favorite pair of chopsticks; surprised that they hadn't broken during the chaotic fray of a battle they had a few hours ago.

As he stirred the precious noodles in its tantalizing broth, the aroma calmed his nerves and made his mind hazed and serene. He pulled out a small packet from his backpack and found the extra beef he kept at all times and plopped the succulent but raw meat into the pot and stirred it along with the noodles. As the seconds turned into a minute Naruto sighed happily completely forgetting the fact that they were at war.

'It is never a sad moment when you can have ramen ya'know.' Naruto smirked to himself as he poured the remaining contents of the ramen pack into the bowl. His smile widened when he could hear the slight sizzle of the beef slices as they made contact with the sides of the cast iron pot. His chopsticks swaying and pushing through the stringy noodles that are ramen, making Naruto's stomach writhe with anticipation. Just the thought of eating something so damn pure.

Two minutes passed and the Naruto's started floating up to the top of the ramen brother. The beef too. The boiling water had finally started to change color from clear to a light brown with vegetables protruding from the broth line. Naruto waited just a few more moments and then the imaginary bell started ringing in his mind and he instantly took out a ladle and a designated ramen bowl and started pouring the contents into the bowl with much gusto.

Feeling well accomplished with himself he placed his chopsticks into his right hand and dug into his well-deserved dinner, but then an image flashed into his mind just as the ramen was about to touch his lips. That one samurai. The one Naruto killed as a sort of mercy killing. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat slightly from the guilt he felt at that moment, but he knew that he had to get over it.

He raised the chopsticks again and dug into the ramen. The soft and slithery noodles slid down his throat smoothly. He then picked up one of the beef strips and bit into the tender meat, but another image flashed into his mind once again interrupting his appetite. It was the image of the samurai's side slashed open and the fact that he had to dig his hand into the mans slashed OPEN abdomen and search for the handle, right after drilling the Kaminoikari through the man's skull.

"Fuck. I won't be eating if this keeps up…" Naruto groaned. He set his bowl down onto the table next to him as the rest of the Yajuu Butai joined up at his table.

'I wonder how Ino-chan is doing…' Naruto thought.

_ With Ino…_

Explosions were shaking the coast. The land of Sounds navy was definitely on its way.

"Fuck…I hope Naruto-kun is ok…"

* * *

**A/N: So for the next few chapters it will be showing the different fronts of the war and each chapter will concentrate on one or two important characters of that front. Oh and yes. Ino is still a shinobi, therefor, she still has a duty to Naruto as he is her Hokage, fiancé or not, and she has a duty to the ASF, pregnant or not. Tell me what you think! :D**

** So how do you feel about the fact that the war is an actual war, with strategy and command and other sorts of actual battles. Well I've been playing a lot of games within the Total War series, so I just felt that it would be appropriate to place the same strategies as I use in Shogun 2 Total War and place them throughout the Shinobi World War. So seriously! Tell me what you think!**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know if you like the whole actual war-story for Naruto! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	22. Coastal Battleground

**A/N: So here is the coastal front with Ino Yamanaka, Karui, Tenten and Darui! Enjoy! I hope .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 22: Coastal Battleground

Ino sat quietly against the cliff face. All across the coastline was the ASF encampment. Small bonfires were placed across the coast with an even larger bonfire for the shinobi to keep warm during the cold breeze coming from the northern lands. Her hair flittered softly as she began to reminisce about her life. Nothing was the same. The blond dobe of her class was enough to change her outlook on life making her rethink her own.

She began to think. 'What have I done up until now? What amazing milestones have I made in my life?' Ino thought. "At least I have Naruto-kun. But will I make a good mother?" Ino blushed at the thought of having a family with the new Hokage. It was quite mind-boggling to think that she would have a family with the idiot, let alone even date him.

But that was all in the past. They were getting married. She blushed an even deeper red. She was going to be marrying a war hero. A Hokage no less. The son of the revered and feared Yondaime Hokage. He was the dubbed Orange Hokage. The name brought a smile to her face as she continued to look through her memories.

In front of her towards the horizon of the ocean, the moon was rising to bathe the entire coastline in a beautiful reflection of white and wondrousness. The sight brought her beating heart to peace. The thoughts of after the war flashed into her hopeful mind. She was a woman after all ya'know. She continued to sit alone on the cliff face, but she was suddenly joined by dark-skinned female of Kumo.

"Yamanka-san I presume?" The woman asked in a polite tone. Ino nodded her head and smiled softly at the woman.

"So what is it?" Ino asked.

"Your fiancé is Naruto-sama right?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm just worried is all…" Ino looked down slightly before looking back to the ocean. The soft waves crashing upon the beachhead only to sway back and be one with the ocean.

"I am too…My cousin; Omoi is a part of the Yajuu Butai…" Karui heaved a sigh and gave a small smile to the Konoha nin and put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "I can understand your worry, but we can only help them by putting our hopes in them." Karui said something that made Ino's mind snap slightly, but not in a bad way.

"Y-You're right…what am I doing here worrying about that?!" Ino screamed. Karui started chuckling and looked back out to the coast. "I should be resting ya'know! I can't be stressing out like this while being pregnant!" Ino laughed nervously before getting up from her seat on the cliff edge.

"That's the spirit Yamanaka-san!" Karui laughed. Ino and Karui made their way down the cliff face to the encampment. Everywhere shinobi and samurai were doing their own business. Samurai and shinobi were play cards or doing the most common thing, they would get together in big groups and talk, and smoke. Ino coughed lightly but then had memories of her former sensei and his smoking habits.

"I'm going to go ahead and rest…"

_The next day…_

It was the second day of the war.

Ino awoke from her surprisingly blissful sleep and started walking around the camp. There were ANBU and a few samurai patrolling the coast. Fog was flowing in from the north, but Ino paid no attention to it. She trudged through the camp. To put it lightly, she felt like shit.

So far, nothing had come up to make her go on edge or to make her feel…nervous. Only the fact that her fiancé was on the other side of the continent fighting in wind, which from the initial reports of the ASF spy network, had the largest Akatsuki buildup of soldiers and shinobi. But that was all they had for the time being. Every time the spies tried to head to the northeast to follow leads that the Land of Sound was there but the spies were never heard from again.

It only solidified Naruto's theory that the land of sound was around that area. Ino shivered slightly from the thought of there actually being a country. No one has ever ventured farther than the Land of Water. No one truly knows what's out there; maybe another continent, or maybe just nothing but ocean. Maybe that is why Ino loved this battlefront. The ocean intrigued her.

"Hey, Chouza-san." Ino grumbled tiredly as she picked up a plate of food. Chouza nodded at his surrogate niece and sat down with her with his own plate of food.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Chouza asked as he snapped a pair of chopsticks and started eating his breakfast while waiting for Ino to reply.

"I don't really know…I just…feel…perturbed…" Ino sighed slightly as she broke her pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." Ino prayed silently and started eating her food slowly and gorged in the wondrousness of the well-made breakfast. Scrambled eggs, Konoha apple wood smoked bacon, a nice serving of rice, and a nice sprinkle of furikake rice seasoning. The sticky white rice held together and held onto the furikake when she stuck her chopsticks into the scoop of rice.

She bit into the food and instantly, her mouth exploded with the many different flavors. The starchiness of the rice, and the many different flavors morphed together into furikake. The seasoning ranging from nori to small slices of salmon. Ginger and garlic were added to the mix giving the seasoning a wonderful tang to it. Next, she dug her chopsticks into the pile of scrambled eggs and took a bit. But before she swallowed the eggs, she quickly grabbed a bacon slice and stuffed it into her mouth.

The soft and squishy feel of the eggs mixed well with the rough and yet meaty taste of the thin bacon strips. She chewed and chewed. Her energy slowly going back up. She took another bite of her breakfast, which led to another, and another, and another. It came to the point that her plate was almost empty, which saddened her when she remembered that she was no longer back at home with all the food on the table for her to reach in and grab. Rice in a large pot. Plates and bowls filled with different sides and main dishes to fill her plate with.

'I swear I'm going to miss that for a while…I can't be greedy and take another shinobi's rations…' Ino grumbled in her mind as she took the last bite of her wonderful breakfast.

When she finished, she placed her chopsticks down onto a napkin at her side and stood up to head out of the mess hall tent and go for a walk. Ino wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a familiar face.

"Karui-san! Good morning!" Ino called out and picked the fallen woman off the ground. Karui blushed from embarrassment but shrugged it off. She gave Ino a small smile before replying.

"Good morning to you as well Yamanaka-san." Karui said with a bow.

"Just call me Ino." The blond said.

"Very well Ino-san." Karui yawned slightly and looked around. "Is there breakfast?"

Ino nodded fervently and led Karui into the mess hall tent and got her one of the fresh plates of food and sat her down with her once again even though Ino originally planned to walk around for a while. The two jounin talked and laughed and bonded. Just like Naruto said everyone would a few months prior to the start of the war.

_Flashback…_

"Naruto-kun…" Ino said awaking her blond lover from his after sex induced sleep. The blond opened his eyes slightly and locked with those of the other blond lying underneath the covers with him.

"Y-Yeah…Ino-chan…it's…two in the morning…" Naruto grumbled.

"It's important though…" Ino said calming the already slightly peeved Hokage.

"Fine…what is it Ino-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We are going to be split into different corps right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. And the Yajuu Butai will be with me so…" Ino got what he was saying and heaved a sigh.

"What will I do, when I find that I'm surrounded by people I don't know, especially those Kumo ninja?" Ino said with her voice rising slightly. "Do you know what happened during the Third Shinobi World War?" Ino asked.

"Lots of things happened, but it obviously has to do with your clan…" Naruto said as his interest started peaking.

"Well…during the war, there was a unit of storm release users, all of which were Yamanaka have you, and a few Namikaze I believe, anyway." Ino cleared her throat. "That unit encountered the Kumo shinobi, whom of which slaughtered every last ranton user of that unit." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Even though, my grandfather surrendered to them…those sick bastards murdered him in cold blood. That is the reason why my clan has gotten so damn small."

Naruto sat pondering what had happened and her clans past with the Village hidden in the clouds. Naruto nodded his head and looked Ino in the eyes.

"Listen. Ino-chan. They may have done that, but I think it is time for you to forgive them for what they did." Ino looked like she was going to protest, but Naruto interrupted her. "I don't necessarily mean to forget, but you can sure as hell forgive."

_Flashback end…_

Ino smiled at the memory and looked back to her newest friend of Kumo. She was one step closer to having peace between the Yamanaka and Kumo. The two females continued to talk and laugh between each other, and they were suddenly joined by a brown haired girl with two buns, making her look much like a panda.

"Tenten! It's nice to see that you had a good night's sleep!" Ino laughed.

The two became friends during Naruto's time away from the village training with Sasuke and Jiraiya. They met because of a mission that required the two to assassinate some high ranking official of an enemy nation. Shortly after the mission, the two began seeing each other more than usual, and they ended up bonding as best of friends, like Ino did with Sakura.

"I did…even though I'm still saddened by the fact that Neji-kun is with that Iwa jounin…" Tenten huffed slightly and got up for her plate of breakfast.

Ino looked around with a bored expression, realizing that the mess hall was starting to fill as shinobi, samurai and ashigaru were starting to awake from their slumber. Tenten finally made it back to the table with a plate of food and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Tenten…what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Blasted Rock ninja's started flirting with me…" Tenten growled.

"Well I wouldn't blame them…" Ino gave Tenten a lecherous smile. "If only I were a guy…" Ino leaned closer as Tenten's face grew a deep shade of red. Karui was struggling to keep her laughter withheld, but to no avail. Tenten blushed madly at her friends…questionable…actions.

"Jeez Ino-chan…no need to be all...lesbian on me…" Tenten gave her a weird look before eating her food.

"Well I did say 'If I was a guy' now didn't I?" Ino said striking a good point on the girl. Tenten waved her hand in dismissal.

She was about to take another bite of her food, but then a group of Iwa shinobi came and crashed the table. They each ogled Tenten with the imaginary hearts beating in their eyes. Ino wanted to start snickering but Tenten started 'flipping shit' so to speak. To say Tenten was fed up was an understatement.

In her rage, she flipped the table hard enough to make it flip in mid-air, perform a three-sixty degree spin, while staying in place have you, and land back on its legs as if nothing happened before. The Iwa shinobi paled slightly, but the action only strengthened their feelings for Tenten. They would have gone for Ino, but they knew that she was already claimed by the Hokage, or Konoha's Orange Flash. The Iwa shinobi then split up and started hitting on Karui.

But before they could get near her Karui reached for her katana strapped to her back and unsheathed it showing that she had some skill in kenjutsu. The Iwa shinobi then stopped their advances on Karui and then turned their full attention back to Tenten. Ino was starting to snicker again when she noticed that Tenten was seething.

"I will say this one more time. I. AM. TAKEN." Tenten growled as she sat down in her chair and continued to eat. The Iwa shinobi sighed in defeat and headed off through the rest of the mess hall to eat their food.

"Nice job Tenten." Ino commented.

"Shut it princess. Don't patronize me!" Tenten screamed.

Ino and Karui quickly burst into laughter. The young girl was so angry for nothing. All around the mess hall was piling up so the trio stood up and started walking out of the tent to allow more shinobi breakfast. Upon exiting, Ino was awash in the suns rejuvenating rays that beamed down calmly and powerfully. She walked with Karui and Tenten conversing behind her.

For some reason, Ino didn't want to actually join in on the conversation, but instead take in the sights of the beachhead and the base and what happens. It was only the second day of the war so it wasn't that surprising that no form of combat had been seen on their front at least.

For the next two hours, the trio went on quick patrols and sat around to talk and gossip about things in their respective villages. They talked about simple absent minded things. Completely forgetting that there was even a war to begin with. It was calm and serene, but with all things peaceful, one should be ready for the darkness that is sure to come.

Suddenly amidst their conversation a loud thud was heard. At first the ASF garrison of the beachhead pushed it aside as nothing and continued their business, but then that one thud was accompanied by five more loud thuds making many of the ANBU and samurai officers on edge. They looked up to the sky to see six large spheres of white color plummeting for the ground below.

"Everyone! Watch out! We're under attack!" One of the jounin shouted out. The trio of female jounin jumped back as one of the large white spheres collided with the ground. Ino grabbed a few more shinobi and fled the scene.

Once the large ball collided with the cliff face of the beachhead, it dug into the ground beneath it. The earth underneath the camp cracked and started collapsing in many places. Samurai and shinobi screamed for help. Another explosion racked the ground around them which was followed by four more completely dazing the pregnant jounin.

Tenten quickly grabbed Ino before she too fell into the large crater formed by the first white sphere to hit earth. From the looks of things and how chaotic it just got, the Sound Armada wasn't too far behind. Ino looked behind and found a team of Hyuuga shinobi run up and get in front of Ino. The lead Hyuuga was Hyuuga Hiashi. The clan head himself.

"Yamanaka-sama. Hokage-sama has told my clan to defend you with our lives." The Hyuuga grunted in agreement.

"O-Ok…Hiashi-sama…can you see what those spheres are made of?" Ino asked.

The Hyuuga nodded his head and activated his Byakugan, but what he saw surprised him completely. He looked back at Ino. "Yamanaka-sama…It seems that the spheres are made up of nothing but chakra. I have a feeling that they are chakra bombs." Hiashi said. But he was quickly interrupted when the spheres exploded out into ooze. Some shinobi and samurai were caught in the goop and instantly started screaming.

"Everyone, backup now!" Ino shouted. She waved her arms wildly and ordered as many shinobi and foot soldiers back as quickly as possible. The ooze continued to spread at an impossibly fast rate. Hiashi's sandals got caught a good few times, melting away the rubber of the soles of his sandals. The ooze of the first sphere stopped spreading. But then the other large spheres started melting down into ooze as well.

The Hyuuga and the trio of kunoichi started watching intently. From the ooze the forms of humans started shaping as the ooze rose up. Hair color started showing, eye color started showing, and soon enough, armor and weapons started taking shape. After a few minutes of watching the action take place, in front of the surprised ASF garrison, stood a massive army of white, red and purple Zetsu. All of which only came from the first sphere, which was the smallest.

Ino gulped loudly but held firm. She sped through a quick hand sign and started forming a blade of water. Karui drew her katana and Tenten took out her scroll and unraveled it to reveal a vast multitude of storage seals and other types of seals drawn into the paper of the massive scroll much to her delight. Soon enough the Zetsu got bored with just having a staring contest and drew out their weapons and charged forward with fury blazing in their eyes.

The Hyuuga dropped into their juuken style of taijutsu with their Byakugan activated. A unit of Zetsu charged forward only to be quickly beaten down by the gentle fist users. But Ino knew that they could only hold off the Zetsu for a certain amount of time before fatigue or chakra exhaustion took residence within their bodies. Ino charged forward with Karui and Tenten not too far behind her.

The blond dashed in between the Hyuuga defensive line and started plowing through Zetsu clones with no remorse. Karui came up from behind and Tenten sent a hailstorm of kunai and other sorts of weaponry that she could somehow fire off like say, a naginata. The spear was send flying and stabbed itself through ten Zetsu before stopping.

It wasn't a question of how she threw such a thing, but it was more, how in the world did she fit the damn thing into a scroll.

Ino ducked a neck slash from a Zetsu and slashed across completely slicing the clone in half. Karui channeled lightning chakra into her blade and channeled the chakra through her sword much like Sasuke and his chidori. The lightning bolt plowed through a few Zetsu before destabilizing and exploding everywhere killing more Zetsu clones.

An hour had passed and the Zetsu clones were being destroyed like clockwork, but every time they killed one, five would take its place and so on and so forth. The three kunoichi were gasping for air as they just finished fighting off only the first wave of Zetsu clones. Their regimental commander, Darui finally awoke from his slumber and made quick work of the Zetsu still around.

The dark-skinned man gave a lazy look around the former encampment. Flames were rising and tents were collapsed. Rough battlements were crushed and not only that, the entire camp was now a mass graveyard for the Zetsu and ASF troops killed by the Zetsu. Darui knew that it wasn't over so he drew out his cleaver-sword. He looked back to the ASF on his side of the camp.

"Is everyone alright?" The man asked lazily.

In normal circumstances the jounin of Kumo would have received many 'ooh's' and 'ah's' from the mass amount of fan girls that were ogling him just the day before, but they at least knew that they were at war and the war had finally found them. He received many nods and grunts of agreement.

"Alrighty then. Everyone! Get-" Darui was knocked over by an extremely powerful explosion. He pushed himself up, but looked out towards the beach to see a massive red mist plummeting for the sand. Darui He gripped his sword tighter and readied himself for the coming carnage. His anger spiked when he realized that the red mist was actually the blood of his comrades.

Another explosion went off destroying another part of his corps. Followed by a massive barrage of explosions, each one shooting up large clouds of red mist.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Darui shouted in anger.

"B-But Darui-taichou!" A Yamanaka shouted out. "We Yamanaka can help you. Especially this one."

Ino looked at her clansman and gave him a small nod. Soon enough ten more Yamanaka showed up and nodded their heads at Darui. The Kumo commander nodded his head back at them with a small smile. He knew exactly how they would help. "Then come on!"

The Yamanaka and the one Darui charged forward and stopped just as they came to the cliff face of the coastline. Darui nodded to them and they all sped through the same hand signs before calling out the jutsu. **"Storm release: Laser circus!"** The ranton users held out their hands as lasers shot forth like bullets towards the coastline.

All alone the shore, there were small amphibious boats that landed Land of Sound samurai and ashigaru. From the water, came Akatsuki and Zetsu running across the water using chakra. The Akatsuki didn't know what was coming, so they charged forward anyway.

It was a catastrophic blow to the Akatsuki when they disregarded the incoming attacks. They were instantly defeated in a massive show of lights and explosions. Electricity shooting off and imbuing the ocean with electricity, making it harder for the Zetsu and Shinobi to make it across. Darui and the ranton users didn't let up and continued to fire off storm release techniques.

_Two hours later…_

Darui was suddenly gasping for air. The rest of the Yamanaka's were nearly out of the fight, and the samurai and ashigaru had to now take their place and fight the landing armies of Sound and the Akatsuki.

Sparks rose into the sky as blades clashed with one another. Screams rang into everyone's ears as blades dug into their flesh and bone. The once blue water was now colored in a vermillion hue. Blood was mixing with the water discoloring it. Corpses littered the once famous beach of Kaminari no kuni. Darui still tried to recuperate from his complete loss for energy and air. He was a shinobi damn it and he was going to be damned if he lost to mere samurai of the Land of Sound.

**"Storm release: Laser whirlwind!"** Darui flicked his wrist quickly and a large tornado made of lasers started plowing through landing boats deployed by the armada of Sound. Shinobi and Samurai were getting massacred by the boat-load.

_With Ino…_

The Yamanaka was surrounded by a group of Akatsuki shinobi who seemed to be ogling her in the most lecherous of ways. Put simply, it was starting to piss her off. She held out her right hand and held the blade of water in her left.

"Do you know what kind of perks comes with being the Hokage's fiancé?" Ino asked. She wasn't replied with any answer. She smirked and started building up chakra in her right hand forming a ball of pure spiraling chakra. The shinobi saw this and started to slowly snap back to reality, but it was too late. Ino was already closing the distance between her and the lead shinobi.

**"RASENGAN!"** Ino rammed the ball of spiraling chakra into the abdomen of the shinobi standing before her with all of her fury. The ball exploded outwards and launched the shinobi back causing him to smash into one of the boats that landed onto the beach already.

She quickly sensed another presence from behind and ducked as a flurry of kunai shot for her. Once the attack ended, Ino replied with a kick to the shinobi's gut and drilled the water blade into the shinobi's stomach, lacerating it instantaneously. She smiled at her work and quickly focused her attention on the other shinobi. But before she could do anything, another flurry of kunai and shuriken shot towards the battle, but instead of being aimed for Ino, the attacks were aimed for the shinobi facing Ino.

The blond looked to her left and saw Tenten smiling happily, but her smile was cut short when a group of white Zetsu charged her with armor and katanas drawn.

Tenten smiled at the fact that her enemy is underestimating her. She quickly summoned up a bo-staff and started beating down as many Zetsu as she can. If those creations had bones, those bones would have been broken. Tenten swung her weapon around while dispatching her opponents with a masterful grace. Through-out it all, Tenten was enjoying herself with her combat prowess, thinking that all of her time sparring with Neji meant that it finally paid off.

Karui was in the same position as Tenten. She was decapitating, dismembering and mutilating anything Akatsuki related as she continued to fight for her home land. Her power only increased as she plowed through her opponents like nothing. Karui jumped over a charging samurai brute armed with a kanabo. The female Kumo ninja flipped in the air and drew out a handful of kunai and shuriken.

Just as she came over the samurai, she flicked her wrist with complete mastery over the craft of shurikenjutsu, and impaled each projectile into the brute's body. Each blade puncturing through the weak parts of the samurai's armor. It was surprising though. The katana would have a hard time to beat through that armor though so it just showed how proficient the Kumo kunoichi was.

Darui kicked back a Zetsu captain and concentrated onto a new opponent. It was a seven foot tall samurai was two kanabo, one in each hand. Darui wanted to protest and fight it out another day, but he knew when duty called. He dashed forward with his cleaver-sword ready. The samurai brute swung down and smashed the ground enough to put you in a grave sooner than you can say 'hai'. Darui sidestepped the first swing and kicked the large samurai in the groin, making it loose it's dignity for being kicked in the nut sack. But before the samurai could scream in pain, Darui swung the cleaver around and beheaded the samurai in one swift movement. No problem, no need to worry.

_Seven hours later…_

The Sun was still beating down hard upon the exhausted shinobi of the ASF garrison. Already the casualty rate is at a two percent death and forty percent wounded. What are most of these shinobi's plans for the moment? They could rest, but why would you want to take a nap right after a massive surprise attack by the Akatsuki.

Ino unzipped her jounin flak jacket to allow her body to breathe especially since they have been fighting since nine in the morning. She wafted herself to help cool her body down and to help ease the pressure placed on her large breasts.

It seemed that the battle was over.

For now.

"Karui…are you ok?" Ino asked as she plopped down next to the kunoichi. Tenten joined next to the two and took a breather.

"Y-Yeah…just a minor scratch…" Karui was nursing a large gash in her left arm. Blood stopped pouring but it didn't mean that the pain was over. Ino nodded her head and held out her hands and started channeling medical chakra.

"Here you go! Good as new!" Ino smiled brightly at Karui. The dark-skinned woman smiled softly and yawned. She laid back into the cliffs rocky exterior and started to fall asleep.

Ino said nothing and looked away. The thoughts of the Yamanaka were on a different matter. She eyed the horizon.

The water of the bay was filled with burning ships and destroyed landing boats. Corpses floated on the water surface and much of the water had been turned a disgusting blood red color. It was once such a beautiful thing to look at, but it was now quite repulsive. Around the camp, shinobi and samurai were piling up the dead and burning the Zetsu clones.

She looked closer and saw a few Yamanaka pulling a small group of Akatsuki survivors into the camp. Ino shot to her feet and jumped down the cliff side and started walking nonchalantly towards the Yamanaka.

"Ino-sama. We are here to interrogate these survivors." One of the Yamanaka said as he tugged on a chakra string wrapped around the prisoner's neck.

"Let me join in. I am a Yamanaka after all." Ino smiled slightly as the Yamanaka present bowed to her. The blonde pulled the chakra string and dragged the prisoners by their throats, many choking for dear life. Many of her clansmen looked in fear at her ruthlessness.

Ino led them into a tent and strapped one of the prisoners to a chair with ropes imbued with chakra. She pulled over a lamp and shined the bright light into one of the Akatsuki shinobi's faces, nearly burning out their pupils. She pulled the lamp away to look the prisoner in the eyes.

"You think I'll tell you anything? You disgusting leaf whore!" The prisoner spat onto Ino's chest.

"You must forget. I am a Yamanaka." Ino growled. She sped through a few hand signs and ended with the famous sign of the mind-body switch technique, but it was slightly different. The prisoner fidgeted slightly in his chair. **"Shinobi art: Cranial Disorientation technique."** Ino growled out.

The shinobi shot back into his chair as blood started pouring out of his eyes and out of his mouth. Soon enough his nose and ears. The prisoner started going through the first stages of a seizure but Ino didn't let up. She closed the hand sign she kept up and sped through a few more before whispering another technique. **"Shinobi art: Confession."** The shinobi stopped shaking and looked back to Ino with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

_Ten minutes later…_

Ino exited the tent with a shadow clone dragging two of the prisoners while Ino dragged the other two.

"Ino-sama…what happened?" One of her clansmen asked. Ino gave nervous cough.

"I used some kinjutsu of the Yamanaka to get information about the Land of Sound." Ino replied as if using the Kinjutsu was ok.

"W-Which…" The clansmen stopped their statements when they saw the horrendous state that the prisoners were in. Some of them gasped, but didn't say anything. She was the future clan head so what did it matter?

"Dispose of these bodies. I have information that would interest the ASF as a whole." Ino said as she dropped the dead prisoners like they were garbage.

'Jeez…I wonder how everyone else is doing…' Ino sighed. She put her hands in her pockets as she headed back up the cliff face to continue her talk with her two friends.

_Elsewhere with Kakashi's and Jiraiya's corps…_

"Fuck…" Kakashi growled from underneath his mask.

"You couldn't have said it any better Kakashi…" Jiraiya mumbled. His Kaze-me active, but slowly deactivating.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of the Fourth Shinobi World War! It is also day two of the war! **

**Next chapter: The front line with Kakashi and Jiraiya!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Tell me how you feel about this please! I need to know. Anyway**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	23. Reanimation

**A/N: So here is Kakashi and Jiraiya's corps and the Yajuu Butai heading for Sanraku Gai!**

**I can't believe that this fanfic even made it to +100k words! Thank you all my readers! I promise not to disappoint! So anyway without further ado, here is chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have a different haircut**

* * *

Chapter 23: Reanimation

"Fuck…" Kakashi growled from underneath his mask.

"You couldn't have said it any better Kakashi…" Jiraiya mumbled. His Kaze-me active, but slowly deactivating.

Already they have been met with heavy resistance in the wilderness of the border between the lands of Lightning and Fire.

The main strategy formed by Shikaku, Shikamaru, Mabui and Naruto, was to send Naruto and the Yajuu Butai to wind, Darui to the coast, Kitsuchi to help Naruto in wind to create a border to the Land of Rock and Zabuza to help defend the Land of Water from the amassed armada from the Akatsuki territories. That left Jiraiya and Kakashi's forces to be sent to combat the enemy main army as the distraction force. But it all turned around to fuck Jiraiya and Kakashi in the ass, and it was only the second day of the war.

Already, they encounter a massive buildup of samurai and ashigaru of the Land of Rain, and disabled their movements for only a short while before the Rain army was reinforced with a massive division of Zetsu clones of different colors. Once the Zetsu joined in the fight, both of their corps were pushed back by the combined strength of the Zetsu and foot soldiers of Rain.

Kakashi was resting against a tree in silence with his headband pushed down to hide his left eye from sight. The use of the sharingan as a non-Uchiha was hard for the Hatake. He waited for a little longer as a loud shuffling sound rang in his ears. He turned his head to face his long-time friend and rival, Maito Guy. Exercise enthusiast, green loving psychopath, Jounin. Next to the man was virtually his clone.

The two of them had the same bowl hair-cut and the same sized eyebrows. And the two of them wore the same green leotard with orange legwarmers and jounin flak jacket. Kakashi still couldn't get over the fact that they were wearing the same clothing. But he saw their faces. He cast the thoughts away and nodded at the two jounin signifying their turn to speak.

"Kakashi, there is a large force heading in this direction." Gai said. "What are your orders? Should we retreat or set up an ambush?"

"Our orders are to hold this position at all costs. We can't let the Akatsuki gain this forest. It will give them the perfect pathway to both Kumo and Konoha." Kakashi said as he analyzed the situation at hand. "We will need to hold out and try our hardest to hold them off, but there is this nagging feeling that won't leave my conscience." Kakashi groaned slightly.

"Kakashi-san. My scouts have reported massive enemy movements throughout the forest. I'm beginning to worry about morale here. Especially after the last scuffle we had with an Akatsuki strongman." Jiraiya said joining into the conversation.

Kakashi looked around at their forces. Shinobi and samurai were looking around nervously. There were many wounded in the first skirmish and even more dead. Kakashi sighed and sat down against the tree. Smoke was rising in the other side of the forest, showing that there was another battle going on. The Konoha jounin stood to his feet and walked through the forest camp while still on guard.

Behind the corps commander were a team of five ANBU agents. The five shinobi quietly moved through the forest foliage while making contact with a few retreating shinobi.

"Kakashi-taichou!" A Kiri shinobi screamed in utter despair. "T-The S-S-"

"Spit it out already!" Kakashi shouted in exasperation.

"The past members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen and the most powerful of the One Hundred Rounin have been resurrected to fight us!" The Kiri shinobi cried in absolute fear.

Kakashi narrowed his one eye. He turned and found that the rest of the corps had caught wind of what had happened. Everyone was waiting with their weapons ready and sharp. The Hatake turned his attention away from his forces and on to his front.

"Kakashi…holy fuck…" Jiraiya breathed out. "That is a lot of coffins…"

Truth be told, there were exactly one-hundred and seven coffins standing horizontally from beneath the ground. The coffins were open to reveal a massive host of Kiri shinobi with zanbato and other types of strange swords. Behind the first seven was a long line of coffins. One hundred in total. Kakashi sighed in defeat at such a troublesome situation.

"I know Jiraiya-sama…I know…everyone, be on your guard!" Kakashi shouted out as he dropped into a battle stance.

"Kakashi-taichou…I think you'll need to info on those members." A Kiri ninja said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Go ahead. No need for the blue one. I already know who he is…" Kakashi said realizing that Kisame was among the ranks of the dead. The Kiri ninja nodded his head.

"The tallest one with the hunter mask is Kushimaru Kuriarare. He wields the long sword…known as the nuibari…it is said that the blade punctures through the thickest of armors and once it is done puncturing through the intended enemies, it…stitches them together…" Suddenly Kushimaru shunshined behind the ASF front line and started demonstrating the power of the nuibari.

A group of at least twenty ashigaru were punctured violently with the sword and ultimately stitched together. There were screams, but then they were instantly drowned out by a massive explosion. All heads turned to the source to find another Shinobi Swordsman with a massive blade combined to a scroll of sorts. A few samurai clashed their katana with the blade, but then a massive amount of explosive tags rolled out of the scroll and stuck onto the blade. The samurai weren't quick enough to pull away.

"T-That was Jinpachi Munashi…the wielder of the shibuki!" The Kiri shinobi screamed. "It is the explosive blade! Everyone, steer clear of him!" The Kiri ninja shouted as Kushimaru flung the nuibari. He jumped back and did a few flips before landing. Kakashi looked to the shinobi swordsman tearing through his men.

"Who's next?!" Kakashi shouted. Kushimaru continued to mow down his forces. Jiraiya reactivated the Kaze-me and blew back Kushimaru.

"The short one is Jinin Akebino! He wields the helmet splitter!" The Kiri ninja kicked a Zetsu clone away and jumped back next to Kakashi. "He can break through any defense you put in front of him!" A few ashigaru didn't listen and tried to defend against the reanimated swordsman of mist, but then their swords were split in half completely allowing the blade of the helmet splitter to continue forward and behead the ashigaru.

"Fuck!" Kakashi screamed. "You of Mist have some fucked up special forces!" Kakashi sidestepped a spinning woman with red hair. She was radiating a massive amount of lightning from her two swords as she spun through the air while slicing away at the shinobi and samurai.

"That was Ameyuri Ringo!" The Kiri ninja punched another Zetsu in the face and pulled Kakashi away. "She uses the dual swords known as fang!" Ameyuri spun once again like an aimless spinning top on a table. The fang channeled massive charges of electricity, which completely fried the samurai in their armor, and the blades sliced through the shinobi's armor-less bodies.

Kakashi formed a raikiri and charged for her but missed and lodged the attack into a Zetsu clone. The jounin turned back to see the Kiri shinobi surrounded by Zetsu clones. Kakashi quickly dashed through the fray as Kushimaru made another sortie.

Kakashi jumped up and did a front flip over the zooming shinobi and landed on his feet while Kushimaru stitched another twenty shinobi together. Jiraiya saw what Kakashi was doing and forced a few gusts of wind through the battlefield blowing back a few Zetsu clones and clearing the way for Kakashi. Suddenly Jinpachi swung down onto the jounin, but Kakashi sidestepped his attack and kicked the reanimated shinobi back.

A group of shinobi and foot soldiers charged forth and drilled their weapons into the body of Jinpachi to no avail. The large shinobi swung his blade and forced the explosive tags to roll onto the blade. Upon swinging the weapon, the shinobi in front of him exploded in a repulsive mist of red. He was about to strike again, but Kushimaru stole his kills only fueling the reanimated shinobi's anger.

Kakashi dashed forward and drew out a kunai and dug the blade into the base of the neck of a Zetsu clone and kicked another away. He pushed the Kiri ninja out of the danger and tore the kunai from the dead Zetsu and rammed the knife into the right temporal lobe of another clone. Kakashi let the clone drop dead and landed on the palms of his hands.

He kicked out before spinning on his forearms. He pushed up and brought his elbow down onto a Zetsu clone, feeling the crack of a skull beneath the hit, but there was another group of taijutsu using clones, much to Kakashi's delight. He punched one in the face and roundhouse kicked another. He brought his leg around, bashing the other clone with his heel sending it back slightly. Kakashi ducked an incoming punch and lodged his fist into the chin of a Zetsu clone, cracking its jaw.

"Kakashi-taichou! Watch out for this member! It's Mangetsu Houzuki…" The Kiri ninja shouted to Kakashi.

The konoha jounin looked around and saw a young boy with his body looking like water tear through an entire squad of samurai and ashigaru. Kakashi widened his eyes at the power that the boy had. Mangetsu beheaded another shinobi, but with his bare hand. Kakashi's face paled slightly before charging forward with a raikiri.

Mangetsu saw this and dodged the attack and slashed at Kakashi's back. He thought he was fine but there was another sound. It sounded like birds chirping. Lots and lots of birds chirping. Mangetsu turned to face the source of the sound to see Sakura Haruno hunched over with a chidori raging in her right hand. Mangetsu was suddenly held in a shadow bind.

"Sakura, now!" Kakashi shouted out.

Sakura dashed forward putting chakra into her legs with each step. She started closing the distance. **"Chidori!" **She screamed as she dug her hand into the chest of the reanimated shinobi. Dust and ash was sent into the air and radiated around the zombie.

The pink haired kunoichi and her silver haired sensei jumped back to reveal a shinobi with a massive hole in his chest. Through the large hole, they could see the shinobi rounin making a steady march towards their position. It wasn't a good start already for Kakashi's corps. It was not a good day at all. Suddenly, the rounin broke from a simple march and charged forward picking up speed as they continued. Shinobi and foot soldiers that got in their ways were cut down instantly.

As the enemy line got closer, the ASF line got pushed back further. Jiraiya was already dealing with a few rounin by himself, and Kakashi was already bogged down by the relentless zombies. He quickly formed a raikiri and bitch-slapped a reanimated rounin.

Another rounin came around and slashed for his neck, but Kakashi dug another raikiri into the zombie shinobi's chest. Kakashi jumped away and kicked a Zetsu clone and head-butt with another Zetsu. He reached down to his holster on his leg and pulled out a few handfuls of shuriken and kunai and hurled them in a wide arc, cutting down Zetsu and enemy samurai.

Kakashi was having a great momentum, but he completely forgot about the fact that there were other shinobi swordsmen. He was tackled to the ground as Kushimaru came around for another sortie. The sewing needle flew above Kakashi's head and impaled at least fifty samurai. Kushimaru's large head of hair waved in the wind as he passed over the jounin's head and caught the sewing needle in mid-air.

In the distance another explosion rang off as Jinpachi blew away another group of shinobi with the shibuki. Kakashi ducked again as a stay helmet of a samurai flew through the air. Guy charged through the fray with the first three gates unlocked. His skin was darkened and his speed was virtually unmatched. A Zetsu clone got in the enraged jounin's face and Guy lodged his fist into the Zetsu, beheading it instantly.

Ameyuri saw this and focused her attention at Guy and started mowing down ashigaru before reaching the jounin. Once she closed the distance, she lunged forward, but Guy being Guy, kicked out and deflected her swords with a simple kick. He dropped on his one knee and did a crazy leg whiplash attack, and blew back every Zetsu clone surrounding him.

Lee, Guy's faithful student removed the weights hidden by his leg warmers and charged through the fray just as his sensei had and smashed his way through a large team of rain samurai. Lee jumped up and tossed a few kunai, and hit his marks as he landed behind a reanimated rounin of the Mist. Lee jumped up and spun horizontally to the ground and brought his foot down onto a samurai's helmet, destroying it indefinitely. The samurai fell dead within moments from a shattered skull.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee called out as he went down to his teacher and wrapped an arm around his back.

"Lee…Your FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE OUTSHOWN MY OWN!" Guy called out with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Yes Guy-sensei! I have proven my worth! Let us destroy our enemies!" Lee screamed in happiness. The two of them dropped into their Gouken style of taijutsu. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Ameyuri, while Guy disappeared and reappeared in front of the shinobi. They both brought their legs around and bashed their shins into the woman.**"Konoha whirlwind!"** They both shouted as they channeled their chakra into their legs which in turn split the woman in half completely.

The two spun around and landed on their feet and glared at the incoming enemy force. They completely forgot about the fact that Ameyuri was a reanimated shinobi. Her two halves fell to the ground only to have ash and paper shreds to flitter about and start to mend her boy back into one form. A delirious smile was spread across her face as she stood back up with both swords in her hands.

The two bowl-cut shinobi were completely unaware of what was to come. Ameyuri charged forward with the silence of a true ninja. Fang pointed forward with the blades aimed for their targets. Lee and Guy were about to charge out only to feel something strange pierce their clothes. It was hard and metallic. It felt cold and warm at the same time. Their bodies were stinging heavily.

The two looked down to see the blades of Fang protruding from their abdomen. Blood painting the grey blades. There were little sparks of electricity flowing from the blade and into their bodies, causing more pain than what would be normal. Lee looked to his teacher with tears streaming down his face only to see that his teacher was doing the same to him.

"L-Lee…" Guy called out in pain.

"G-Guy-sensei…" Lee replied with an equal amount of pain radiating from his body. The two shinobi coughed up a large splash of blood before continuing their moment. A moment like a father to a son.

"L-Lee…" Guy sputtered as his world enclosed in darkness. The man collapsed. His body was too heavy for Ameyuri to continue to hold her blade, so she let his body fall down with the sword still embedded into his body.

"G-Guy…" Lee's knees shuddered and he fell down to the ground. "S-sensei…"

Ameyuri tore the blades from the two shinobi with a malicious smile on her face. She looked around at the shinobi surrounding her. She looked at their uniforms and saw that they were shinobi of Konoha. Oh how she was going to love this.

Kakashi was completely unaware of the fact that his best friend and rival had just fallen in combat. He was being teamed up on by both Jinpachi and Kushimaru at the same time. The jounin's information ninja of Kiri was beheaded by Mangetsu.

Jinpachi swung his sword wildly, but Kakashi ducked and kicked the sword from Jinpachi's hand. The sword flew from its owners hand and somehow into Kakashi's. The jounin had to sidestep to dodge an incoming attack from Kushimaru. The needle still traveled through and pierced Jinpachi, which pissed off the already mentally unstable shinobi. Kushimaru jumped over his teammate and grabbed the needle before it traveled through a tree. The mask wearing shinobi laughed heartily at his failure.

Jinpachi screamed in anger at Kushimaru's carelessness, only to be sliced and then blown to pieces by his own sword.

Kushimaru held his blade up and readied himself to fight Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, the jounin was wielding the shibuki with surprisingly perfect ease. No problems came with using the sword like it was too heavy or other things that Jinpachi would normally complain to Kushimaru on a daily basis. The weight felt as if there was none. He swung for his opponent, but the masked swordsman blocked the attack, only to get blown back.

Kakashi sighed when he finished off the other swordsman. He swung the sword around and rested the back of the blade on his back and turned to find out where his best friend had gone. He jumped away leaving the completely disabled bodies of Kushimaru and Jinpachi.

Kakashi landed to where Guys last known position was and instantly fell to his knees at the sight. Guy was dead. His faithful student, Lee was dead. Both of them though, died with the faintest sign of a smile on their faces. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down on his dead friends and comrades. He sniffled and stood up filled with anger and rage. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

The group of shinobi swordsmen jumped in front of the entire force, minus Kisame. They all glared at Kakashi menacingly, but didn't do anything. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for a moment. He could feel his sharingan gaining power, gaining strength. He sprang them open to reveal a mangekyou sharingan.

**"Kamui!"** Kakashi shouted in anger as his tears turned into blood.

The shinobi swordsmen watched in confusion at what he was doing, but then they started to feel lightheaded and started to disappear into thin air. They felt their bodies slip and slide away. They looked down and saw a hole in the air in between each one of them with large spiral formations moving around in…well…a spiral. They just watched in awe at the technique.

Kakashi focused more chakra into his sharingan eye as his rage continued to wash over him. All shinobi everywhere watched in slight fear at how powerful Kakashi was. After a few seconds, the shinobi swordsmen were sucked into the new dimension of Kakashi's choosing. He smiled at how confused they were. None of them have probably seen a mangekyou sharingan in their lives.

But. He collapsed violently as blood poured from his eye. More than what should be coming out. Kakashi shut his eye and let fatigue ease his mind.

_Eight hours later…_

Kakashi awoke in a medical tent. The night was calm and the night was silent, minus the natural noise and the sounds of ASF troops talking and eating dinner rations. He looked up at the tent ceiling in silence. Not once looking away or closing his eyes. He just stared…

Kakashi's body felt numb. He then finally realized that he was actually in a hospital. He fidgeted slightly, but laid his eyes on Jiraiya.

The white haired corps commander dragged a stool and sat next to Kakashi with a sad smile on his face. But the sad smile changed and was replaced with that of a happy one. Jiraiya placed his hand on Kakashi's forehead to check his temperature and sighed happily when Kakashi's forehead didn't feel over the healthy temperature.

"Jiraiya-sama…how did I end up here?" Kakashi asked.

"I brought you here after you collapsed." Jiraiya answered.

"Oh…I see…what has happened to Guy and Lee's bodies?" Kakashi asked.

"They were brought back to main camp and placed in scrolls to bury back home." The toad sannin replied.

Kakashi looked down at his hands as he sat up. His mind was still hazy. But then he thought about something that was messing with the back of his mind. He looked up at Jiraiya, but before he can ask the old toad sannin answered the unasked question.

"After you used the Kamui on the reanimated shinobi swordsmen, the Akatsuki forces retreated back to wherever they came from." Jiraiya said. "I have a good feeling that they will be heading back to land of boiling water. If anything, they might even go as far back as rain."

Kakashi nodded at the information and laid his head back into his pillow. Using the mangekyou while not being an Uchiha was painful and put massive amounts of strain onto the jounin's body. His left eye felt like it was going to explode any moment, but he knew it wouldn't. He reached up and slid his headband down over his left eye.

Jiraiya headed out of the tent to take in the sight of their main forward operating base. The base was split up in four quadrants with the main headquarters of the base in the center. The base was surrounded by a quadruple reinforced wall of earth, thanks to the earth users. He walked from the medical tent to see the shinobi and samurai talking amongst themselves about the battle so far. It was only the second day, and he knew there would be war heroes amongst them.

The front line base was the largest of all others around the continent because of the sole reason that there were two corps stationed as a garrison.

Jiraiya stretched and headed for the mess hall to see that it was already filled with troops. He shrugged and got in line. All around he could hear the conversations of the soldiers.

"Hey, did you see how many Zetsu I took down?!" One of the shinobi called out to a group of samurai and fellow shinobi. After he received shakes of heads, he shouted out a grand number of fifty. Jiraiya smiled at the number, especially since that shinobi was once a no-name kid, soon enough he would be war hero, that is, if he can survive the first six months of the war. Jiraiya finally got his food and smiled intently at what he got. Karaage-fried chicken and pickled garlic with Japanese basil. He reached out his plate and received a small scoop of rice to add on to his dinner.

He was looking for a good place to sit. He knew no one amongst his and Kakashi's troops.

"Jiraiya-sama!" The toad sage turned and saw Naruto's teammate waving for his attention. She was sitting with two other shinobi. One from Kumo and another from Suna. Both of which…were female. Jiraiya could barely hold back the nosebleed threatening to pour out. He put a hand over his nose and turned around so that the three females wouldn't see his perverted grin.

He may be in love with Tsunade, but he was still a pervert.

"Well hello ladies." Jiraiya smiled brightly a the three kunoichi. Sakura nodded her head at Jiraiya while the other two were smiling brightly at the Toad Sannin.

"J-Jiraiya-sama…" The Suna girl breathed. The Kumo girl was in just as much awe as the other. Sakura shook her head and looked to Jiraiya.

"You should ask them why they're staring…" Sakura whispered before getting out of her seat and walking out of the mess hall tent.

"So…why're you two staring at me?" Jiraiya asked getting slightly nervous. The two girls then pulled out a familiar grey book and the most famous, a little orange book.

"We want your autograph!" The two of them screamed in happiness.

"I loved the space edition, like how did you even think of that?!" The Kumo girl screamed in happiness.

"Oh it was nothing. I had help you know." Jiraiya smiled. 'I'm going to get those two idiot students of mine back for what they did to me a few months ago…'

_Flashback, A few months ago…_

Jiraiya was walking calmly through the streets of Konoha. No one bothered him and he didn't bother them. He was their hero and then again he was nothing but a no good pervert. He smiled to himself as the self-proclaimed 'super pervert', but then his pervy senses started tingling. He turned and saw a massive crowd of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Each girl looked different. There were some redheads, blondes and brunettes. Then there the pink haired and the blue haired. The orange haired and the snowy white haired. Each girl wore the most skimpy clothing, but most people didn't object. Every eye was on the girls admiring their curves and most of all, their well-endowed chests.

All across the street women were covering the eyes of the husbands, boyfriends and children, while some stopped to take a look at how these women were better looking than they were. Like Jiraiya every man had a nose bleed pouring down their faces. Well Jiraiya and a few other perverts amongst the crowd.

"Jiraiya-sama…" The lead girl whimpered out in a cute high pitched voice as she and her entourage inched closer. A redhead, a blonde and a black haired girl laid their hands onto his chest and started caressing his pecks and abs. Their faces were red from the heavy blush adorning their cheeks.

"I-I-I-I…" Jiraiya collapsed from blood loss as did almost every man on that street.

_An hour later…_

Jiraiya awoke with a massive headache. The first thing he saw was the snickering faces of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha. Once Jiraiya fully awoke the two boys fell on their backs laughing their asses off. Jiraiya shot up and bonked the two on their heads knocking them silent. It then clicked. He started searching fervently for the large crowd of women.

"**What. Have. You. Two. Done. To. The. Women.**" Jiraiya asked as his voice spoke of true pain to come. He couldn't give less than a damn if Naruto was his Hokage at this moment. He was going to kill the kid.

"What women?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"Seriously. Going senile on us?" Naruto asked with the same look.

Jiraiya smacked the two boys again, but this time once his attacks met their targets, the two boys popped into smoke.

"Those fucking idiots!"

_Flashback over…_

"Really? Who?!" The Kumo girl asked.

"I had two actually." The two girls waited patiently. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-" The Kumo girl squealed. "And Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha." The Suna girl took this time to squeal.

"But wait…I thought they had girlfriends…wouldn't their girls you know…beat the shit out of them?" The Kumo girl asked.

"That's the point." Jiraiya smiled brightly at his well-planned prank on his two idiotic apprentices. "Well here comes Sasuke's girlfriend."

"What about me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Can I have Sasuke's autograph?" The Suna girl asked. Sakura was taken aback by the request. It was weird hearing a fan girl squeal after so many years of being with Sasuke. Sakura shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Why?" The girl looked to Jiraiya and was replied with a nod.

"He helped Jiraiya-sama write the space edition of the Icha Icha Paradise books!" The Suna girl called out happily. Soon enough almost every shinobi, male and female along with a few samurai and ashigaru, pulled out similar grey books. Sakura was confused while at the same time starting to become infuriated. She looked at the title of one of the grey books. It read _Icha Icha Paradise: The Space Edition._ Sakura quickly grabbed a random shinobi's book and opened the first page.

"Blah, blah, blah…smut…smut…smut." She snapped the book shut and threw it back at the shinobi. "What kind of sick shit is that?!" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya had a look of genuine hurt on his face.

"It's nothing but smut!" Sakura shook her head in annoyance. There was a massive collection of disappointed gasps. Jiraiya looked like he was going to cry.

"Girls. I think we need to show her the truth about Icha Icha." Many kunoichi stood up with perverted grins on their faces.

But then. Jiraiya woke up.

He was drenched in sweat. He too was in a medical tent. Sakura was over him with a green light glowing over her two hands. He was extremely confused.

"Sakura-san…what happened…?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"I…accidentally knocked you out…" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"What about the mess hall?" Jiraiya asked.

"Leveled…by accident." Sakura replied as her face instantly turned red from embarrassment.

"What the hell is Konoha feeding you children these days?" Jiraiya slumped into his pillow. Sakura gave a soft laugh and looked away as she finished healing the sannin.

"You are fine now Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said as she wiped her hands.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing…" Jiraiya wondered to himself.

_Elsewhere in the land of wind near Sanraku Gai…_

The Yajuu Butai were moving close to their target. The grand city in the land of wind was coming in close. It was night once again. The cold breezes of the grand desert were raging in with each step. This was their defining moment. They had to prove their worth as the Beast Force.

It consisted of Kitsune and Karasu as the first pair; Tanuki and Taka as the next; Nousagi and Same as the third; Saru and Ryu as the forth; and finally Neko and Oukami as the fifth. Each pair was followed by a cell of five ANBU. One ANBU from each village.

Each of the members of Yajuu Butai were equipped with a special type of sword or blade of sorts. Not as badass as Sasuke and Naruto's but it was a close second. All members were equipped with special swords that absorbed chakra to form an elongated blade. It was like a chakra blade, and yet it was something different.

Sand was channeling through the air as the winds picked up. They could see the cloaks of the wind samurai flapping and the torches waving in the wind. Naruto took a deep breath and looked back to his team. "Ok. No bijuudama you guys. There are civilians in there; we can't risk it even with a small bijuudama. So. We will have to resort to sneaking in the smart way."

"What's the plan Kitsune?" Neko asked.

"Neko and Saru will take the western entrance." Kitsune pointed to the far side of the city. "Tanuki and Nousagi will handle the eastern entrance."

"What about you Kitsune?" Tanuki asked.

"I'll take the south gate. Karasu and I will handle the guards and distract them as much as possible." Kitsune said. "Neko, Saru. You two will have to destroy the weapon and supply depots as quickly and as quietly as possible, then meet Nousagi and Tanuki at these coordinates." Kitsune took out a map of the city and circled a large area near the north quadrant of the city. "Nousagi, Tanuki. You two will have to handle the barracks and checkpoints within the city lining the eastern entrance."

"When will you meet us at the destination?" Nousagi asked.

"We will be there by 2344 hours. Check your watches and set the time accordingly." They all looked down to their wrists and set the time. "As of now, it is 2310 hours. Set."

"Set." The shinobi present replied.

"Just make sure that there are no casualties amongst us. Any scratch on us or the ANBU, and the mission is a complete failure." Kitsune warned. "We cannot leave any trace of us being here, nor can we abort this mission."

"Understood Kitsune-taichou." Saru replied with a nod.

"Let's go."

_Five minutes later with Neko and Saru…_

The group of shinobi just finished scaling the wall using no chakra. Their hands were covered in sand and cuts from the many sharp rocks protruding from the wall. They got to the top and quickly eyed the patrols already stationed at the top of the wall. After a quick study of the area it was safe to estimate at least fifty samurai accompanied by an unknown amount of white Zetsu, probably between fifty to one hundred.

Oukami was ready to draw out his sword, but a massive explosion shook the wall and threatened to shake the two Yajuu Butai teams off of the battlement. The samurai quickly got wind of what it was and started moving their forces towards the source of the attack. Neko had a deadpan look behind her mask. 'I didn't think Naruto-sama would actually do that…' Saru shook his teammate from her thoughts and maneuvered through the different posts sticking up the wall.

Neko followed behind and looked around the empty wall segment. She motioned for their companions, Oukami and Ryu to follow. Once their companions got over onto the wall, they were instantly barraged with kunai and shuriken.

The experienced shinobi took evasive actions. Neko focused her chakra and formed the claws of Matatabi. Roushi drew out a ninjato and hardened the blade with lava. Oukami forced lightning chakra into his sword and Ryu drew out a sword and strengthened it with quicklime.

Once the projectiles started closing distance, they repelled each attack with ease. The kunai and shuriken embedded with the wall. Once it was over they came to find a large group of white Zetsu jumping through the air with their weapons drawn.

"Neko! Get the ropes down for the ANBU!" Saru called out. "Once they're up here, go ahead and complete the objective!"

"Hai!" She jumped back and motioned for Oukami. She was about to drop their rope for their reinforcements, but a small group of Zetsu got in between them and slashed down with his katana nearly slashing their rope.

Neko swung with her claws and slashed the Zetsu open, completely bisecting his and sending his upper half down the side of the wall and next to one of their ANBU. Oukami nodded at Neko and dropped his rope down. He tied the rope around one of the battlement posts and left to allow the ANBU easy access. He turned to see Neko battling a few Zetsu on her own.

He charged forth and tackled one of the Zetsu and drew out a tanto knife and rammed the blade into the chest of the Zetsu killing him indefinitely. He reached to his holster on his leg and drew out a handful of shuriken and threw them out, impaling many Zetsu through their jugulars.

Neko nodded and charged forth once the ANBU made it up the wall. But one of them almost fell off the wall, when another explosion rocked the city wall. Neko saw this and sent out a tail of chakra towards the destabilized ANBU and caught him before he could fall.

"Neko! GO!" Saru shouted out in anger.

Looks like they already screwed up the mission with their screaming. The cat masked shinobi looked down into the city to see torches moving through the streets toward both the western wall and the southern entrance. Neko took a deep breath and motioned for the ANBU, Ryu and Oukami to follow.

"Neko! I'll hold them off and then I'll meet you at the final coordinates!" Saru called out one more time before concentrating completely on the task at hand. Neko looked back to her crush and saw that was starting to get surrounded by a large amount of Zetsu and samurai.

"Neko! Come on!" Oukami called out snapping her from her stupor.

"Alright! Let's go!" Neko called out.

And with that, the rest of the western attack group jumped through the city rooftops and headed for the weapon and supply depots stationed throughout the western and north western quadrants of the city. But there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave the five jinchuriki's of the Yajuu Butai. It felt like it was all a complex scheme, but then again, it could very well be one.

'Fuck. I just hope Roushi-kun will be ok…' Yugito removed her mask slightly to wipe the sweat pooled on her forehead. "Pickup speed you slow pokes."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, nasty surprises and the start of the next pairing of this fanfic!**

**Just a reminder:**

**The jinchuriki:**

**Neko: Yugito (Neko = cat)**

**Saru: Roushi (Saru = monkey/ape)**

**Tanuki: Gaara (Tanuki = raccoon dog)**

**Kitsune: Naruto (Kitsune = fox)**

**Nousagi: Haku (Nousagi = hare)**

**The companions:**

**Oukami: Omoi (Oukami = wolf)**

**Ryu: Kurotsuchi (Ryu = dragon)**

**Taka: Karin (Taka = Hawk)**

**Karasu: Sasuke (Karasu = Crow)**

**Same: Choujuro (Same = Shark)**

** Tell me what you thought about the weird part with jiraiya?! and how do you feel about Guy and Lee?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**See ya next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	24. Trap

**A/N: Well here is chapter 24! enjoy the true evils of the Akatsuki and the different surprises at the end.**

**So If you haven't noticed, there is going to be NaruKuro and NaruIno. Just bear with me. It will work out later on so have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 24: Trap

Neko and Oukami dashed through the rooftops and over the city of Sanraku Gai. Shuriken and kunai were being aimed at the south gate and for the western side of city. They were on a tight schedule that needed to be followed. They were cutting it close.

For a few minutes they charged through the city skyline even through the explosions of Kitsune's attacks. She turned her head to look at the swirling column of smoke rising from the south gate. Fire was building up on the walls. The strange thing about it was that instead of being bright and a source of light, it was dark and foreboding. It seemed that all light was sucked clean.

Screams could be heard from the gate. Loud clashes of swords and armor were heard reverberating through the once silent city. Another explosion shook the ground almost causing Neko to lose her footing and fall down to the main street. She was nervous though; there seemed to be thousands of samurai and ashigaru flowing through the streets to handle the main gate.

She reached up and caught onto Oukami's hand. The wolf masked shinobi pulled her up with little problem. They looked behind to see their then ANBU and Ryu coming right behind them. Neko made one last glance at Saru.

The monkey masked Yajuu Butai member, was tearing through Zetsu and samurai with little problem, reminding him of all the battles he had fought up until this point. He ducked and slashed. He jumped and bashed. He kicked and elbowed.

A Zetsu came from behind with a katana raised, but Saru saw this and replaced himself with a Zetsu clone causing the Zetsu from behind to kill the one he used the kawarimi on. He shunshined quickly and reappeared behind a samurai with an Iwa kunai drawn out and held against the samurai's throat. He had a sick yet serene smile drawn out on his face. He dug the sharp end of the knife against the samurai's throat, slicing it open.

Once the samurai collapsed onto the ground, Saru dropped down into a fighting stance and forced lava chakra into his sword and charged forward.

_On the eastern wall with Nousagi and Tanuki…_

Tanuki had quickly drowned a large amount of enemy samurai cutting off the flow of reinforcements to the south wall. It was great being able to use the entire country as a weapon. Sand was everywhere; in the air, in the ground, even in their fucking bones. Those of wind were one with the desert, and nothing was going to change that.

He held up his hands and crushed a large group of Zetsu and samurai drowned beneath a few feet of sand. Behind him Nousagi was charging threw throwing her senbon, incapacitating many samurai, making Tanuki's job much easier. Nousagi jumped up and did a few flips in the air and landed behind a few shinobi.

She brought up a half tiger hand sign and formed a massive wall of floating ice senbon. The samurai and Zetsu looked in fear at what would be coming for them. Nousagi channeled her chakra and shot forth the wall, impaling each samurai and Zetsu with thousands of senbon, imbedded deep into their skin. Each one fell down to the awaiting sand coffin.

Next to Nousagi was Same charging through and beheading every opponent that got in his way. His once bandaged sword was now unwrapped and drenched in blood and entrails. Taka waited Tanuki's orders as he finished covering each ashigaru with sand. He nodded his head and Taka took a deep breath and sped through hand signs.

She breathed forward and started turning the sand into glass. Taka jumped back and grabbed a few kunai and shuriken before flinging them out at her enemies.

All in all, it was the perfect teamwork.

Around them, their ten ANBU charged forward towards the objective no farther than ten yards away.

The ANBU jumped up to dodge a few well-placed ambushes and a few other well placed traps. Each of them making it through with no scratches or scars. One of the bear masked ANBU jump kicked a Zetsu clone and dug his wakizashi knife into the Zetsu's downed form. They made quick work of the incoming samurai and Zetsu's, making their rank as ANBU a proven fact.

The ten ANBU split up into two teams of five. One was to handle the barracks while the other goes around the entire eastern quadrant in search of checkpoints and patrols to get rid of. The ANBU strapped explosive tags and charged through the charging force of Zetsu with the intent to break those checkpoints down.

Taking down the three main barracks' was the main objective. They would be a major problem if the main corps were to invade the city and combat the completely manned and filed barracks. The checkpoint stations and patrols would also hinder the movement of the main cavalry assault into the city. They were already straining their forces in wind with the first battle causing mass casualties on both sides, while not so bad for the ASF; they still had a large number of casualties.

Team one of the ANBU barged into the first barracks and found that many of the Akatsuki shinobi were sound asleep. They were snoring and were completely oblivious to the incoming threat. The ANBU nodded to each other and drew out their wakizashi and started dispatching of the shinobi and putting them into the eternal slumber known as death.

There were genin and child chunin. Their futures were diminished that very night by the short steel blades of the wakizashi. They dug the blades with every form of remorse in what they were doing, but orders were orders. They had to do this for the greater good of the ASF's goals to fight back the Akatsuki. Another team of children were murdered in their bedrolls.

Blood dripped down onto the wood floors of the barracks. It seeped through the floorboards and dripping down onto their dead comrades of the lower floors below. With each slash of their knives a candle was put out. With each swift strike, another life was stolen. But this was war, and this was the environment they were raised to fight in. They would be damned if it turned out any different.

There were no cheers for a mission accomplished after they finished cutting down the last group of shinobi and moved on to another barracks. It was basically the same. Mid-level chunin a few jounin and children. Lots of child genin. More heart wrenching acts of guilt had the ANBU on the near edge of mental breakdown in the middle of a mission. They may be ANBU, but even they couldn't mask their emotions that long. They were murdering children for fucks sake. The last thing that each child saw was the terrifying mask of the ANBU that had taken his or her life. But it wasn't only the child that was scarred, but it was also the ANBU.

The five ANBU of the first team, were used to seeing death, but not this much and not this easily. They watched in silence behind their masks of deceit as the eyes of each shinobi began to dilate. Blood curling from their mouths as they tore the wakizashi from their throats. Each one struggling to breathe or swallow. Their lungs filling with blood and mucus. Their throat basically drowning in blood.

Each child cried tears as the last thing they did as they reached up to grasp their necks. Their lacerated throats causing them to gag for air, but their lungs were getting constricted by the mass amount of blood taking residence within their bronchial tubes. No air going to their lungs. No air equaled no voice. Their screams were in silence and unheard to their comrades. Before they could even awake their teammates physically, they would collapse and…die.

It was horrifying.

_With Kitsune and Karasu…_

**"Fire release: Grand fireball technique!" **Karasu shouted out as he took a deep breath and hurled a massive ball of fire at the grand wall of Sanraku Gai. Kitsune was using his Boufuu-me to blow back the more…troublesome…opponents.

Kitsune dodged as a ball covered in explosive tags was hurled at them through a catapult of sorts. The ball flew through the air and impacted the ground, embedding it within the sand dune surrounding the city. The fox masked Butai member jumped forward and somersaulted down the side of the dune as the ball exploded.

His shot out his nine tails and entered the fox sage mode. The tails spread out and surrounded his body to protect from the superheated grains of sand. The tails swished away the incoming particles of heat. Naruto turned his head to see a massive dent in the sand dune. There were large shards of glass formed from the heat released during the explosion.

Kitsune formed a rasengan and started channeling yang chakra into the sphere making it expand in size and darken in color while still retaining its blue hue. He cocked his hand back as the rasengan soon grew shuriken blades made from pure wind chakra that spun at insane speeds. The wind generated started kicking up sand causing it to be much like Tanuki's sand rasengan.

"Karasu! Stand back!" Kitsune ordered. After holding the rasenshuriken back he shot his arm forward and flung the rasengan towards the gate.

_Boom. _

The rasengan expanded upon impact and started tearing through the wood, sand and stone used to build the wall. The shinobi and samurai were disintegrating. Once the chakra explosion stopped Kitsune threw up the famous cross hand sign. **"Multi-shadow clone technique!" **Suddenly thousands of kitsune clones popped into existence. Each one reached to their hip and drew out their Kaminoikari and held their blades steady before disappearing off into the city via shunshin. Karasu not too far behind with the Akuma glowing in purple flames.

Part two of the attack was beginning.

_On the western wall…_

Saru had finished dispatching the blasted Zetsu clones. There seemed to be an infinite amount them. But he was now finished. He was now jumping through rooftops while in search for Neko. In mid-air he was intercepted by another group of Zetsu.

He saw this and held up his left leg in an angle ready for a kick. He let the momentum of his charge to take him forward. After a few seconds of flying his foot lodged into the face of the Zetsu relieving him of one out of five. He smiled at the odds and shot out his four gorilla tails and wrapped each tail around each clone.

The sharp bone plates dug into the captured Zetsu's bodies tearing them to shreds. He landed on a roof top with tile panels and a small generator. He looked around and saw that he was now surrounded by enemy shinobi who were on patrol. Their faces were scrunched up in anger at the monkey masked shinobi.

He smiled underneath his mask and formed a hand sign, before spitting a large trail of lava from his mouth. From the stream of lava, a host of clones started rising form the stream. The clones charged off distracting the shinobi patrol and allowing Saru the perfect opening to escape and head off to the objective. He focused his eyes with the use of his bijuu's power; he was able to see Neko and the rest of their unit heading for the rendezvous. He focused even harder to see Nousagi and Tanuki making their way for the rendezvous with their ANBU still safe.

A large explosion was suddenly heard and then followed by a few hundred more. He looked in the direction of the south entrance to see thousands of shinobi pouring in with similar masks. Each one was armed with a sword that glowed an ominous orange. Soon enough he came to realize that it was Kitsune and Karasu making their way to the rendezvous.

Saru quickly closed the distance between him and the rest of the Butai. Upon reaching the entrance to the rendezvous area, Kitsune got down on one knee and started to do a head count of the jinchuriki and their companions. When he received a reply from each shinobi called he stood up and popped his back before looking at the twenty five ANBU with them.

"I want all of you to stay hidden and cause as much chaos within the city while we search this place. I am having a dangerous feeling that we will be down there for quite some time." Kitsune ordered. "Do not get caught. We cannot have the deaths of twenty five ANBU on the Butai's record." After receiving a resounding chorus of agreements, he threw up the hare sign.

Soon enough another loud series of explosions were heard, furthermore infuriating the beehive. He nodded to his comrades and kicked down the door and headed down a large flight of stairs that seemed to never end. The darkness was annoying him, but thanks to his keen senses, he was able to sense where he was going. Upon reaching the last step after nearly thirty minutes of walking down stairs, he came into a dimly lit hallway adorned with strange swirls etched into the walls. Taka gave an unruly squeal of fear when she reached the final step.

"Taka! What is this place?" Kitsune asked.

"This is the same design as the experiments lab hallways…this is one of Orochimaru's bases. Keep an eye out for any form of trap or ambush waiting for us." Taka replied.

"Understood. Karasu I want you to switch with Ryu for now. I believe that if Saru were to encounter any earth shinobi down here, he would need someone to take said shinobi down. Lightning works best against earth right?" Kitsune said.

"Understood." Both Butai members switched. Kitsune nodded to Ryu and charged down the hallway with the other duo's right behind him. They kept running and charging through different hallways and making different turns. Taka all the while was leading them through the tunnels with her ability to sense chakra.

They suddenly came to an atrium that had five different tunnels that led to god-knows-where. Kitsune and Ryu took the central most tunnels; Tanuki and Taka took the farthest to the left; Saru and Karasu took the tunnel to the right of Tanuki's; Nousagi and Same took the far right tunnel; leaving Neko and Oukami to take the tunnel to the right of Kitsune.

Upon entering their respective tunnels, each tunnel entrance suddenly shut tight cutting off any form of light from entering the dark and dank tunnel leaving the duos to think of something to give them light.

Kitsune and Ryu continued forward with little care knowing where to go because of Kitsune's extreme sense of smell empowering him. He trudged forward with Ryu holding on to the bottom of his haori to help guide her through. They both suddenly came to another massive atrium which was closed in with massive walls and massive ceiling. He and Ryu turned ready to run out the way they came, the entrance suddenly shut locking them in the room.

"What the fuck…" Kitsune whispered. His voice bounced back and forth on the concrete walls around him and his female companion. She looked nervous but went ahead with whatever her taichou said.

Kitsune smashed his fists onto the door in an attempt to break it down. He channeled chakra into his fists and started beating away at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Kitsune channeled even more chakra but suddenly felt weak. His face was awash in sweat. The chakra channeled into his fists dissipated. It felt like it was getting sucked from his body and absorbed into the walls themselves.

Naruto removed his mask. He nodded at Kurotsuchi who removed her mask as well. He collapsed on one knee and looked up to Kurotsuchi. Her pink eyes seemed like they were glowing in the darkness of the atrium. They were stuck. Kurotsuchi blushed slightly as she looked at her captain. She knew about his fiancé, but she couldn't help but to look at Naruto in that way, come on. He's the sexiest man in the entire ASF. Naruto suddenly fell down on one knee as his chakra was being sucked from his body at a sporadic rate.

Kurotsuchi saw this and sped through hand signs and shot forth a wall of quicklime to protect them from a massive barrage of shuriken and kunai. The wall of kunai embedded into the quicklime but then melted and helped strengthen the wall. Kurotsuchi suddenly felt out of breath and finally realized that the walls themselves were sucking away her chakra. She clenched her fists and started forming a few more hand signs. But the blond in the room reached up and grabbed her hand and shook his head at the raven haired girl. Kurotsuchi nodded her head and released her final hand sign and canceled her chakra flow. Naruto released his hold on her. She laid the blonds head down onto the floor.

She drew out a kunai and started repelling shuriken and kunai while trying her hardest to protect the fading blond.

Naruto's eyes started to fade to sleep after a few minutes. His chakra was being sucked from his body.

_Deep in Naruto's mindscape…_

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina screamed.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto ran to her aid. He grabbed his moms arm and held her steady as she started to topple over. "What's wrong?"

"M-My chakra is…fading…Naruto-kun. It's my time to go…" Kushina wheezed out.

"Kushi-chan…do you think it is time for us to begin the final stages of his bijuu training?" Kura asked.

"It is." Kushina looked to her son. "Naruto-kun. We are going to teach you the final stage to being in sync with your bijuu." Kura nodded in agreement.

"Naruto. You will have to fight me and take my chakra through a tug of war. I would willingly give you my chakra, but my inner demon will be released, causing me to fight you with all the power I have within me."

Naruto paled slightly at the information but nodded anyway. He looked to see his mother start to turn transparent much like his father had. He jumped back as Kura suddenly shot back into her full bijuu form and tore through the mansion. Her massive tails tearing through the wooden walls and floorboards. He jumped back and realized that there was a long chakra line stretching from one of Kura's tails and combining with his abdomen.

Naruto was confused but then realized that the once forested mindscape was now back to what it was all those years ago; a disgusting, dark, dank and foreboding sewer. Fire ignited around them like a fighting ring. Naruto laid his hands onto the chakra stream and started pulling. Once he felt that there was a sufficient amount pulled out, he formed two clones to pull him back.

Kura slashed wildly popping his clones causing Naruto to rethink his strategy on this tug-of-war. He formed a large group of clones and sent them about to try and hole Kura down while he pulled her chakra free. Suddenly, large chains shot from the ground beneath them and chained the nine-tailed fox to the sewers ground. She lashed out, but was wonderfully restrained.

The clones nodded at their creator and charged forward with massive ten foot wide rasengan spiraling in their hands. Their eyes were spiraling with the Boufuu-me keeping the spiraling spheres from exploding. The clone army charged forward with the rasengan held forward. The chains suddenly loosened and Kura leaned up and growled menacingly at the clones. She narrowed her eyes and saw that Naruto was there holding onto the chakra stream with at least fifty other clones.

The rasengan wielding clones charged forward and jumped up and pointed their rasengan down towards the large nine-tailed fox. The rasengan bored into Kura's chest, one rasengan after another. She was blown back slightly but it wasn't enough. Soon there were more clones that came into existence and charged forward and grabbed onto each of her tails with at least seven clones at each tail.

When Kura recuperated from the big-ball rasengan barrage, she looked up to see four Naruto clones with rasenshuriken spiraling in both hands of each clone. They narrowed their eyes. **"Wind release: Rasenshuriken!"** First their right hands went and released the chakra shuriken and then their left went next and shot off their shuriken towards Kura angering her even more.

The highly volatile rasengan clashed with the nine-tailed fox and sent her careening through the sewer and into a wall, but something was missing from the fox. The fox looked emaciated. Skinny and old. In front of her was a massive shadow of red chakra that flowed in mid-air while being held by nine Naruto's at each tail. Suddenly her chakra was sucked into Naruto. His skin sprang yellow and soon enough black markings started forming over his clothing. Black magatama markings formed onto his haori collar, three on each side. His hair stood up in a feral look. His once purple eyes were turned blood red with a long slit instead of a pupil.

His power felt unrivaled. He could sense many enemy chakra signatures from the outside world. He smirked to himself and cracked his knuckles and placed a hand on his stomach and twisted, causing a large array of Japanese gate like segments to fall down upon each tail, limb and finally on Kura's neck. Then many more fell down to surround the fox. Her body suddenly started to change from her fox form and back into her human form.

Kura looked up at her 'otouto' with a beaming smile. She nodded her head at Naruto as she suddenly drifted to sleep, but Naruto snapped his fingers and then the restraints were released, and it was back to being a forested area with the same mansion as before, completely remade as if nothing of the battle that they had just fought didn't happen. She smiled at Naruto and grabbed his tightly for a hug and practically crushed his spinal cord.

"Kura-nee-chan. Is this the same chakra cloak as in the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"No. It is much stronger. Much more powerful and even easier to control…because as of now Naruto-kun…we are in sync!" Kura grabbed Naruto into another hug and cried tears of joy. "I knew that you could do it! Just like your mother and one of your distant great grandmothers!"

"Thank you Kura-nee-chan…it means a lot coming from you." Naruto hugged her softly and turned to see his mother leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun…I just wish I could have been able to still be alive for your wedding…" Kushina sniffled and looked away as a stray tear fell from her eyes.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto's eyes released a wave of tears. He had known his mother for most of his young life. He had finally gotten the family he wanted, even though no one really knew about this family, but now his mother was fading away. Kushina reached out and placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and planted a small kiss on his forehead much like what Tsunade would do randomly.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun…" Kushina's hand finally went full transparent. She heaved a painful sigh and dropped a few more tears, before breaking down completely. Naruto fell onto his knees and started crying as Kura bent down to comfort him.

"Kaa-c-chan…I'm g-going to miss y-you…" Naruto stuttered in between sobs. Kushina brought her son into one last hug and beamed one last smile.

"I know son…Minato and I couldn't be more proud of you…you became Hokage at sixteen years old…now that is something to be proud of…don't let yourself down ok?" Kushina asked trying to keep the conversation going as long as possible. Another wave of tears threatening to fall. "Don't let Ino-chan down. Don't let the world down."

"You got it ya'know!" Naruto sniffled and hugged his mom once again, but he could feel her start to fade away.

"I love you son…don't forget your mother alright?" Kushina said with a wry laugh as she finally faded into nothingness.

It was over and quiet once again in the mindscape leaving Kura, Naruto and an empty mansion in the middle of nowhere. Gone was the constant smell of ramen cocking on the stove pot. Gone were the sweet lullabies that Kushina would sing for Naruto in hiss mindscape when he went to sleep. Gone everything was. It was now just him and Kura. The final two.

Naruto wiped away another tear and sniffled. Kura wrapped an arm around the bow and hugged him sweetly.

"Otouto…I think it's time for us to break out of here and head back to the Forward Operating Base." Kura offered.

Naruto nodded his head and left his mindscape to see Kurotsuchi growling in pain with a kunai embedded into her arm. He closed his eyes and suddenly his skin and clothing turned a bright yellow light as black markings spread throughout his clothing and onto his shoulder pads. His whisker marks were darkened exponentially. His eyes were red with a black slit as a pupil. His hair stood up in a feral manner. He quickly pulled Kurotsuchi away surprising her with his new appearance.

His skin gave of a soothing feel to her tired mind. What she didn't know was the fact that it was the yin chakra coming to the surface. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He created a shadow clone and held Kurotsuchi close by and expelled his breath. At first Kurotsuchi was confused, but then a massive gust of wind shot from Naruto's mouth blowing back every kunai and shuriken heading for them, and forced them back into the trap devices used, destroying them and the walls that formed the atrium.

He gave a small smile once it was over. He looked over to Kurotsuchi. She nodded her head and followed after the glowing shinobi as he charged through the room with a bijuudama formed in his right hand. He raised it and smashed the black ball of heavy chakra into the walls, plowing through and into another atrium.

He and Kurotsuchi were suddenly met with torrential waves of water pouring down upon them. Sharks and other man eating fish were soon flushed out into their atrium. The sudden blast of water cut off Kura's flow of synchronized chakra, making him revert back to his normal clothing. Once Naruto and Kurotsuchi wiped the water from their eyes, they looked upon Haku in the first stage bijuu chakra cloak and Choujuro looking somewhat like a shark. They were standing upon the water with annoyed looks on their faces.

They were about to start talking, but Naruto's eastern wall exploded in a massive show of lava and lightning. From the smoke stood Sasuke in protected in his Susano'o and Roushi in half bijuu mode. The both of them seemed pissed off to no end. The two of them were covered in blood. Naruto was about to ask, but another massive explosion shook the atrium.

A large wave of sand poured into the room. Naruto sighed at how much noise they were making. Gaara and Karin soon slid down with heads of various Zetsu clones poking out from the sand. The sand was then sucked up and now back in his gourd to reveal hundreds of Zetsu corpses. Naruto was thinking about saying something but deigned from speaking his mind and waited for the inevitable explosion to follow after.

As he thought another explosion came forth and came to reveal a pissed off Yugito with two tails made of blue fire and claws made form blue fire. Her eyebrows were furrowed beyond believe. She looked like a…cat. A really pissed off cat. Omoi had a hand behind his head. He looked nervous. His sword was snapped in half. Both he and Yugito seemed to be covered in dirt, scorch marks, cuts and other types of injuries, but none of them were serious. She growled slightly and looked amongst the members of the Yajuu Butai before shutting off Matatabi's chakra.

"Seems like we made it you guys…" Naruto gave a wry laugh.

"So what did you two have to deal with?" Yugito asked. "Me and Omoi had to deal with these stupid machines that shot out elemental jutsu!"

"We had to try and dodge countless shuriken and kunai…" Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Roushi and I had to take down countless demons and giant man eating animals!"

"Me and Choujuro had to fight sharks of varying sizes, UNDERWATER!" Haku growled.

"Karin and I had to fight hundreds of Zetsu! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get sand down here?!" Gaara shouted.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were blushing form embarrassment. They were just lucky was all. Naruto laughed slightly hoping to calm the situation down.

"So…did you guys find any information about what this place is?" Naruto asked. He was replied with silence. "Yeah…I thought so." Naruto sighed and walked forward with the Kaminoikari drawn out. They continued walking but the halls soon got larger and darker.

"Does anyone have a flash-"

Naruto channeled Kura's chakra and suddenly burst into yellow light, illuminating the massive hallway. All around they could see strange markings made on the walls. Kurotsuchi walked forward and stood next to Naruto. Sasuke stayed at Roushi's side and kept watch. Though he was starting to wonder what happened between his brother and Kurotsuchi.

There was a slight slithering sound that kept the Butai members on edge. As they walked though, their sandals made loud taps and shuffles. It was unnerving even for combat veterans such as Naruto and Sasuke. A few more feet they walked and they came across another massive atrium, but it was different. Vastly different.

There was a massive altar in the far back with torches of blue flames hanging from the walls. But that wasn't what got to them, it was the host of demons of various sizes looking down onto the altar. The Butai took evasive actions and somersaulted behind the many pillars standing within the room. The pairs had their backs against different pillars. They each turned to watch the scene unfold.

At the altar stood a man with short white hair. He was emitting a terrifying amount of tainted chakra. He was something else to Naruto and Sasuke. The man was holding a special type of tanto knife. The man was looking down at something, and it came to reveal a man strapped to a table. His mouth was stitched shut and his eyelids were removed. The man was a shinobi. He wore the ASF hitai-ate and had the standard jounin flak jacket of Kumogakure. The man tried screaming but his mouth was shut.

Naruto looked next to the altar and found a massive pile of bodies next to the altar. All of them without eyelids, and their mouths were stitched. He resisted the urge to throw up, but he continued to watch the scene unfold. Sasuke looked from his angle and saw that from another door to his side, was a long line of ASF shinobi and samurai. All of them still in their uniforms, but their eyes were wide open. Their mouths shut closed.

At the front of the line were a few Akatsuki lieutenants that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't recognize. Next to line were Zetsu and sound shinobi. All of them armed to the teeth with various types of weaponry. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and gave a worried look. Sasuke nodded his head and shut his eyes. This was a sacrificial pit. But who were they sacrificing the ASF members to?

"In the name of Jashin-sama…I give thee another soul to consume. Grant me the power of your forces. Grant me the power to destroy our enemies…" The white haired man rammed the tanto knife into the Kumo shinobi's chest and tore out the man's heart. He nonchalantly tossed the heart towards one of the demons and had one of his minions remove the now heartless shinobi. Soon enough another shinobi was brought up the altar. She was of Iwagakure.

"Jashin-sama…" The silver haired man placed his hands onto the kunoichi and started running his fingers across her bare stomach. Chakra pulsing off his fingertips. He soon gained a malicious smile. "Jashin-sama…you are hereby gifted with a…virgin." He raised his tanto in preparation to kill the kunoichi, but something else was on the menu.

A three pronged kunai shot forward and knocked the tanto from his hand and embedded itself into the sacrificial table. The white haired man narrowed his eyes. Suddenly there was an orange flash.

Once the flash wore off, it came to reveal a blond boy with whisker marks and the light purple eyes of the Boufuu-me.

"You…" The silver haired man growled maliciously.

"What the fuck?! I thought I killed you already!"

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't figured out who the person is, kill yourself. LOL JK don't do that.**

**Well this is my version of Jashin sacrifice. Come on, Hidan is one creepy motherfucker.**

**anyway**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	25. Jashin

**A/N: If you're confused with how certain things happen in this chapter, read the authors note at the end of the chapter. It will explain a few things.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Jashin

"Didn't I kill you already?!" Naruto screamed out in fear. Naruto jumped back and dodged a three bladed scythe painted in blood and connected to a rope made from intestines of humans. The silver haired man's face was flaring in anger. His eyes had a delirious look to them.

"Oh, you think some flashy bullshit techniques can defeat me; the most devout follower of Jashin?!" Hidan screamed. Hidan pulled back on the intestine rope and the three bladed scythe flew through the air and came back to him in quick succession. He held out his hand and charged forward as his hand wrapped his hand around the handle of the grand scythe.

Naruto was about to charge forward but one of the eighteen demons currently present raised its hand and swung down with a mace. The blond boy somersaulted forward and dodged the attack, and kicked Hidan down the stairs of the altar. Another demon saw this and swung down with a massive axe. Naruto reached down to his belt and equipped one of his hiraishin kunai and threw it outwards. He threw up the ram hand sign and flashed away just before the axe hit his former position.

He flashed again and grabbed the three-pronged kunai in mid-air and threw his kunai back down towards the bottom of the altar to catch the immortal on his fall path. The kunai embedded just at the first step and Hidan was on his way.

Naruto was still mid-air. He did a back flip and gripped the kaminoikari tightly and flashed away once more. He reappeared just at the bottom of the steps with his sword held steady. Hidan was directly in front of him. "This is it!" Naruto raised his sword and got ready to slash down onto the falling immortal. But just before he could swing down, he was bashed on the side by a massive blunt head weapon.

"What the fuck…?" Naruto picked himself up and laid his upon a group of men walking up to him with the standard Akatsuki cloak, but they wore hoods over their heads and wore the same Jashin pendant as Hidan. All of them had a malicious smile spread across their faces. The only difference between them and Hidan, besides the obvious, was the strange assortment of weapons that each was armed with.

"Your death with be enough to free Jashin-sama from his eternal prison…" One of the Jashinists mumbled. He flicked his wrist and a large straight bladed sword descended from his sleeve. It was just as red as Hidan's scythe. The other Jashinists spread out and surrounded the poor jinchuriki with their weapons drawn as well.

"Uhm…who?" Naruto asked.

"How dare you speak of Jashin-sama in such a way…you heretic?!" The main shouted out.

Suddenly a zanbato wielding Jashinist and a kunai blade wielding Jashinist charged forward for Naruto. He jumped away and evaded the first wave of attacks and kicked one of the Jashinists in the face knocking him back and gave Naruto enough room to retaliate. He slashed upwards in a wide arc and beheaded the zanbato wielding Jashinist. He spun around and blocked an attack from the kunai blade with the kaminoikari and accidentally split the blade in half.

Naruto ducked while staying on one foot. He jumped up stayed airborne for a few second and dodged a low swipe with a red blade and was still able to dodge a massive fuma shuriken. When he landed he flashed away after throwing off his kunai.

"Now! Yajuu Butai, CHARGE!" Naruto shouted out from the ceiling. Soon enough lava sand and fire poured out from behind the pillars on the other side of the atrium. Omoi and Sasuke charged forward on the sand wave with their swords drawn out. Right behind them, Choujuro and Haku were making their charge. Haku was covered in armor made from ice, and Choujuro unwrapped Hiramekarei, revealing a large blade oozing in chakra.

The demons saw this and started charging for the other members of the Butai leaving Naruto to handle the unstable Jashinists. Naruto stayed connected to the ceiling and threw one of his kunai down to the top of the altar and flashed away. He reappeared at the altar summit and pulled his kunai out and cut the binds holding the kunoichi to the table. "Get out of here." A shadow clone poofed into existence and grabbed the kunoichi and threw a hiraishin kunai.

"Good. Now that she's gone, I can continue this fight without worrying about allied casualties. First off, who is this Jashin…" Naruto turned around and was now face to face with a terrifying statue. Its eyes were large and seemed to be staring him in his soul. Its teeth were jagged. The statue had six arms and seemed to have a weapon in each hand and was seated in a meditative stance, but its face was so malicious, Naruto had a feeling that he didn't want to continue fighting.

"Alright, you fucking bastard…" Hidan's voice reverberated once again in Naruto's ears. He turned and laid eyes upon the enraged faces of the Jashinists in the Akatsuki ranks. "It's time for you to fucking die." Hidan laid the three bladed scythe on his shoulder as he glared intently at Naruto. After a few seconds of staring each other down another group of Jashinists jumped up to the top of the altar and surrounded Naruto from all sides.

"So…I'm guessing that all of you are immortal?" Naruto asked rhetorically. He looked around and saw that a few Jashinists nodded their heads. "No matter. I'll kill all of you the same."

The blond jumped up when a kusarigama swung around for his legs. He shut his eyes and then the chakra cloak shot to life. Naruto landed onto a Jashinist and placed his hand on the man's face. The Jashinist fell back screaming in pain. The other occult worshipers looked in awe as did Naruto.

The man was on the ground gripping his face as a hand print burned into his skin. Steam was coming off his face and soon enough his face started melting off. A few moments later, his skull started melting.

"Well. Not too shabby." Naruto turned around and started smirking at his enemies with a new confidence. 'Kura-neechan…how in the world did that happen?' Naruto asked in his mind. He dropped down into a stance and started eyeing the fifty something Jashinists in front of him as they started to spread out and surround him once again.

"**Your father sealed away my Yang chakra, my earth chakra within himself, while he sealed my Yin chakra, my heaven chakra, into you. The Yin chakra of any bijuu will damage any beings helped or tarnished by demons of any sort, or in this case, an unstable god.**" Kura replied. "**Just be wary to not let them over power you. Even in your synchronized bijuu cloak, you are not used to it yet.**"

Naruto mentally nodded at his 'big sister' and replied with a simple yes. He turned his attention to the religious maniacs with a smile. He blinked, and fifteen pops sounded and from those pops came fifteen clones of himself. Each in the glory of the fox chakra cloak. Naruto nodded to his clones and soon enough, all sixteen of them(including the real Naruto) charged forward and started engaging the religious nuts in taijutsu.

A clone jumped over a Jashinist and plowed his fist into the man's chest, exploding it out of his back. The clone then spun around and launched a roundhouse kick into another Jashinist in the chest, knocked him down the stairs of the altar. The clone channeled some of the yin chakra into a hiraishin kunai and dug the newly elongated blade of yellow chakra into three Jashinists. The clone looked to see the original battling five Jashinists on his own. "You get em boss!" The clone shouted out, but was dispelled by a Jashinist kunai.

Naruto jumped into the air and formed five rasengan that floated around him. He landed in between the five religious nuts and got down on all fours. Soon enough five tails formed and grabbed the rasengan and plowed the rasengan into the five Jashinists. **"Rasengan riot!" **He got up and smiled at the burning abdomen of the Jashinists.

"You…I'm going to kill you and destroy your 'god'. You bastard." Naruto charged forth while slashing about with the Kaminoikari.

The sword was instead of being bathed in a red chakra flame, it was instead covered in a beautiful yellow chakra fire. The Jashinists lost limbs like any other person would, but the pain didn't stop at just that; the yin chakra of the Kura spread and started eating away at the victims of Naruto. Soon enough many of the Jashinist army were melted within moments of combating Naruto.

Hidan and Naruto soon engaged in another stare down of epic proportions. After waiting another few moments, it came to the point where all of his clones were finally dispelled. He looked around to see three other Jashinists surround him, effectively boxing him in. One was armed with a kusarigama, Hidan was armed with the three bladed scythe. Another was armed with a long sword, and the last was armed with a double bladed katana.

The other three still had their hoods over their heads. Naruto was confused but didn't do anything so he can see what they were doing. Suddenly the four worshippers reached into their cloaks and removed their Jashinist pendants and started praying. Naruto took a step backwards in slight fear. He was blasted with a massive wave of evil chakra. Naruto was about to move and attack one of them, but his feet wouldn't move.

"Awe fuck." Naruto growled. Suddenly a large net made from black-red chakra sprang from the four Jashinists and fell upon Naruto.

At first nothing happened, but then Naruto finally realized what they were doing.

The Jashinists continued to pray. As they prayed the ropes tightened and soon enough the black-red chakra started to break through his yin chakra cloak, canceling it instantly and started burning through his skin. Naruto grit his teeth while trying to hold back a scream. It didn't last long though. Within a few moments he broke and started wailing in pain. He cried for help but none came. He looked up to see the four Jashinists in their reaper forms.

They flicked their wrists as a long sharp metal rod descended from their left sleeves. Each one had their eyes closed tightly as their right hand was held up to their mouths with the Jashin pendant hanging from their grasp. They continued to pray and soon enough, each reaper was surrounded in a malicious cloud of black-red chakra.

Naruto's body was too tired to even squirm. He was bound by malicious chakra. Every part of his body was wrapped in the evil creation. He continued to scream, but it was to no avail. Tears started flowing down his face as the Boufuu-me started showing him what would happen if he didn't get out in time.

The Boufuu-me was showing him his death.

Memories of his mother and his father flashed into his mind. The times he spent training and just talking to Kura flashed even harder. The memories of his jinchuriki brethren sped through his mind. He started to remember his grandparents, no matter how flawed they were, he loved the both of them. A drunk with a gambling problem and a pervert. The thoughts of team seven and his sensei brought the tears harder than before. His brother Sasuke and their idiotic pranks as children flashed making his heard pound even harder than before. But one memory struck a chord, causing him to completely break down.

"I'm pregnant."

The sentence played over in his mind over and over again. The Jashinists were getting ready to take his life.

Naruto's eyes were practically dry from crying so much. He was about to die…for real this time. He couldn't go out this way. He wasn't going to allow it! But he was bound. There was nothing he could do. The chakra ropes were burning through his skin causing an excruciating amount of pain to wash through him. Hidan raised his hand and pointed the pointed rod down at Naruto's chest.

"No…" Naruto breathed out. The Jashinists present stopped and looked at Naruto with an incredulous look. "I…will not die…"

"What?" Hidan asked. "Still being a stubborn asshole-" A massive explosion sounded and a large gust of wind blasted the Jashinists out of the Jashin symbols drawn into the altar floor. Naruto felt some of Kura's chakra return to him. He shut his eyes and soon enough a massive blast of chakra expelled itself from Naruto's body and formed the yellow chakra cloak and removed the ropes from his body.

He looked back to see the four Jashinists standing back up. Naruto glared intently and held out his hands. A large rasengan formed followed by three smaller rasengan that orbited around the big-ball rasengan in his hands. Naruto charged forward and rammed the rasengan into Hidan and the Jashinist next to him. The resulting explosion shot the two back into their fellow occult followers and into the massive statue.

Hidan recovered first and grabbed the intestine rope and the three bladed scythe came flying back for him.

Naruto saw this and formed another rasengan and rammed the ball into Hidan's chest. The power of the spiraling ball, shot Hidan back into the statue cracking it slightly. A Jashinist charged for Naruto and engaged him in a bout of taijutsu, which ended with Naruto launching the man back into the statue of Jashin. Cracking the figure slightly.

Naruto ducked a swipe from the long sword wielding Jashinist. Naruto drew out the Kaminoikari and clashed with the Jashinist.

The blond sung upwards, but was blocked by the long sword. The Jashinist replied with a stab, but Naruto easily sidestepped the attack and beheaded the Jashinist. He channeled another rasengan and drilled the ball into the abdomen of the Jashinist, launching him to the statue as well.

Naruto jumped off the altar and helped the Butai fight the demons in the atrium while at the same time, to help set the prisoners free. He landed on the sandy surface as Gaara dodged a demons attack.

The jinchuriki of Shukaku, jumped to the side and forced up a wave of sand, covering the demons arm completely in sand. Gaara looked to Karin and nodded as she sped through hand signs.

**"Fire release: Dragon flare technique!"** Her body was soon covered in flames and spread all around her body and dashed for the sand covered demon. The sand was supper heated and formed into glass, causing the demons arm to merge with the glass. Karin threw a kunai at the glass arm, causing it to shatter into millions of little pieces. Gaara proceeded to cover the rest of the demons body with sand and continued the same process.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Omoi handling a demon armed with a zanbato quite well with only half of a sword. Omoi channeled chakra into his katana and blasted part of the demons zanbato away. The dark skinned man did a back flip and sped through hand signs. **"Lightning release: Lightning pulse!"** A large lightning bolt shot from his katana and burned through the demon he was facing.

Right behind Omoi was Yugito. The fellow blonde was tearing through Zetsu and sound shinobi while at the same time, she was dealing with a four armed demon wielding both zanbato and a massive kanabo. The girl jumped back and threw a flurry of shuriken and kunai in all directions, impaling a few Zetsu and many sound shinobi, while the projectiles only managed to bounce off of the demons body.

Naruto looked over to his left and saw Haku and Choujuro taking down Zetsu after Zetsu. They were heading straight for the imprisoned ASF shinobi and samurai. He looked to the back of the room towards the entrance and saw that Roushi and Kurotsuchi were having some trouble in dealing with their demonic opponents. He knew that Sasuke could handle himself so he didn't bother looking for his brother.

The blond leader of the Yajuu Butai dashed forward as the battle continued to rage all around the massive room. He jumped over a rolling wave of sand the Gaara called upon to wrap around another demon. Naruto did a front flip and landed perfectly on his feet and continued his charge towards the Iwa sect of the Yajuu Butai.

Roushi bent back to dodge a wide swipe from the demon he was facing alongside with Kurotsuchi. The raven haired girl wiped her forehead of the large beads of sweat that had formed. The demons that she and her jinchuriki were facing were nothing short of a difficult challenge. Every lava style attack the two of them used against the demons were knocked back as if they were nothing. They reverted to their earth techniques, those too proved to be nothing of any worth. Their fire release had the same effect, or rather, lack of effect.

The two of them were struggling while the rest of the unit was plowing through their enemies like nothing. It wasn't really surprising. Gaara could use the entire country as a weapon if he wanted to. Omoi was facing a smaller demon while Yugito was already in her two-tails bijuu mode. Sasuke was well…an Uchiha. It wasn't surprising. Haku and Choujuro were the healers of the unit and their job was to head for the prisoners and make sure that they were safe.

The Kiri sect of the Yajuu Butai didn't even have to fight any of the demons. Gaara was decimating his demons and Yugito and Omoi were doing the same. Naruto had just finished taking down the immortal worshipers of the pagan god known as Jashin. The two Iwa shinobi had to face off against ten demons of varying sizes. The smallest was only twenty feet tall.

Kurotsuchi was punched into the ground by her opponent. A massive red skinned demon with a large tusks protruding from his mouth. The demon had four arms with each arm wielding a weapon of different sorts. The demon had one arm bare for taijutsu use. The other arms were wielding swords and daggers. Kurotsuchi thought she was going to die at that moment, but sat up to face death like a true Iwa shinobi. But her death didn't come. Instead she was sprayed in blood.

The girl opened her eyes to see a screaming demon and a blond haired hero blazing through attacks and kenjutsu katas. Each attack took down one of the demons and lacerated each targets appendages and tendons. Kurotsuchi was in the spray radius so by the end of the slaughter, the Iwa girl was drenched in the blood of demons. She was too in shock to do anything.

Naruto wiped his sword clean on his cloak and sheathed the Kaminoikari. He turned to Roushi who nodded and charged up the sand ocean and assist Gaara.

"Kuro-chan…are you alright?" Naruto asked. He wiped blood off of Kurotsuchi's face. The girl was blushing madly, not that you could tell. Naruto had a genuine look of concern.

"I-I'm f-fine…Naruto-kun…" Kurotsuchi uncharacteristically stuttered.

Naruto caught wind of this and placed his hand on her forehead, increasing her embarrassment. "Are you sure? Are you sick or something?" Naruto asked as he felt that her forehead was flaring up in temperature. Kurotsuchi shook her head nervously as her heart continued to beat at amazing speeds.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun…I think we should join the fight…" Kurotsuchi jumped to her feet and left Naruto there to catch up.

_Thirty minutes later…_

The demons were finally defeated and the Zetsu and Sound ninja were defeated. Haku sped through hand signs and covered the prisoners in a ball of water. **"Water release: Healing restoration technique…"** The balls of water glowed a bright light. Once the light died down, it came to reveal the shinobi and samurai healed from their wounds and damage inflicted from torture.

Soon enough the samurai and shinobi started to file around the room finishing off any wounded Zetsu or sound shinobi with extreme prejudice. Naruto was met by an older shinobi of Sunagakure.

"Naruto-sama. I'm very glad that you came to find us…" The man bowed deeply. Naruto replied with an equally deep bow. "What are your orders?"

"First off I want a map of the entire underground complex, second, I want to know which corps you're from and lastly, I want that goddamned statue gone! It's creeping me out!" Naruto motioned for a few samurai and shinobi to place explosive tags on the statue. He knew he took down to the Jashinists but just in case, he sent a few clones to remove the heads of the Jashinists.

"Hai Naruto-tama. Here is the map of the complex." The man and a few other shinobi started pointing in different areas stating that they were all atriums like this one, filled to the brim with corpses and other prisoners that were victim to the sick machinations of the followers of Jashin.

"This is one hell of a sick world that we live in…" Naruto sighed. He looked at the map and pointed to large rooms. "What's in there?"

"Those rooms are where I have come to believe is where the rest of the prisoners are being held." The Suna jounin said.

"Which corps are you from?" Naruto asked once again.

"We are from your corps, sir." A shinobi said. "We are fifth division, first battle corps." Another jounin said.

"Well shit. You guys must have been the ones that went ahead for the preemptive strike on the night before the war huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir, we were." An Iwa jounin said from amongst the crowd of shinobi.

"How did all of you end up here?" Naruto asked.

"We were ambushed by a massive Zetsu force. By sunrise, we were completely decimated and we in turn had to surrender." The Suna jounin said. "Many of us were sacrificed to the statue over there within the first hour. See those big rooms that we said were mass graves?" Naruto nodded his head. "That statue used to be in each of those rooms. They moved it once the bodies piled too high."

"What the fuck?" Naruto clenched his fists.

"There is something about that statue…" A Kumo chunin said.

"Seriously…it's as if the god was trapped within the statue itself…" A Kiri shinobi groaned.

'Trapped…' The word reverberated in Naruto's mind. 'Trapped…stuck…imprisoned…' Naruto started having flashbacks of the condescending speech of the Jashinist at the beginning of the fight. 'Imprisoned…prison…Eternal Prison…' Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation. 'Eternal prison…well shit.'

"NO! DON'T BLOW THE STAT-" A massive explosion shook the entire atrium blowing back a rain of blood and entrails to fall down onto the ASF at the bottom of the temple steps.

The people present were suddenly awash in a foreboding chakra that spoke instant death. Naruto shivered from the revelation. Sasuke ran up next to him but froze in complete fear as darkness settled into their hearts. Everything felt like it was for nothing.

Evil filled the room to the point that it was overflowing. Naruto shook violently as the great wave of killing intent continued to wash over the shinobi present. He looked to the top of the altar and saw a great being with blood red eyes and dark red skin. Six arms protruding from the creature's body. Tusks protruding from its mouth like Son  
Goku. There were five arms that held a ball of chakra. One held a ball of blood red fire; another held a ball of black wind; another held a ball of black lightning; another held a ball of tainted water; another held a ball of dead earth; while the last hand held nothing.

The creature reached over with its free hand and split the blood red flame in two and hurled the split ball at the ASF forces present. Sasuke jumped forward with the Susano'o blazing in existence. He held up the Yata mirror. The ball of blood red fire bounced off the shield and headed back up the altar and exploded in a massive bright yet dark light.

Sasuke held his Susano'o going as the rest of the Butai formed their Susano'o like bijuu forms. They each eyed the altar nervously. It was eerily quiet. Suddenly a loud crash was heard.

All eyes turned to see the creature himself. It stood a towering seventy feet tall. Its eyes were more malicious that the bijuu combined. Sasuke and Naruto walked forward while still trembling in fear looked to their team and shook their heads. "We'll handle this. Just keep some Zetsu nearby. My Boufuu-me showed me a vision not too long ago…Me and Sasuke are going to need those Zetsu."

"What? Why?" Haku asked.

"Do a quick diagnostic on the dead Zetsu and you'll get your answers. For now, everyone, stay alert and be wary of your surroundings." Naruto said as his chakra cloak shot to life. Sasuke's eternal mangekyou narrowed as the two focused their glares on the god before them.

"**Who are you two whelps?**" The creature asked in a deep condescending tone, which pissed the two Konoha shinobi off.

"The Hokage and the last Uchiha. Who the fuck are you?!" Naruto shouted up.

"**How dare you speak to me in such a way?!**" The creature swung down at the two with a fist covered in dead earth. Once the fist connected with the ground, skeletons and other terrifying demons started rising from the ground. Each new creation was armed with swords and other types of weapons. "**I am Jashin you worthless humans! I will feast on your miserable souls, starting with you two.**" Jashin said in a menacing tone.

Naruto and Sasuke charged forward knowing full well that they were taking on a god. An actual god. Jashin formed a sword from the hand wielding black lightning. The two boys somersaulted in opposite directions and directed their efforts to the different creations of Jashin.

The skeletons were surprised at first when they saw the audacity of the two boys. But then they saw the weapons being used. The Kaminoikari and the Akuma Kokyuu.

Sasuke plowed through a few skeletons and demons but stopped suddenly when he came to a sudden realization. 'I totally forgot that this sword can call demons…' Sasuke ducked and kicked a demon away. 'I think it's time to test that out!'

Sasuke swung the blade around while channeling chakra. The blade suddenly shot up in purple flames. The demons and skeletons charging for him stopped and stared at Sasuke with their blank eyes and eye sockets. He blinked in surprise, but nodded his head anyway. He looked back to see Naruto burning through his opponents; literally.

The Kaminoikari was ablaze in a bright yellow flame. Even the 'great' god Jashin was worried slightly when he saw the two Uzumaki blades in use. Naruto dashed forward and beheaded one of the demons on his side of Jashin. Naruto looked back to Sasuke and nodded his head.

"Charge!" Sasuke pointed his sword at Jashin. 'I hope this works…' The demons charged without question. But just before they could even get within a meters length of the god, they were all decimated with a blink of an eye. Sasuke backed away. He flared his eternal mangekyou once more, bringing the Susano'o to life.

Naruto shot up the Susano'o-like fox cloak and charged forward with Sasuke right next to him. Jashin smirked to himself at the extremely mediocre attack. Even though he was terrified of the two swords, he knew that the two humans were nothing to him.

Once Naruto and Sasuke came within range, Jashin swung around and shattered Sasuke's Susano'o, launching him back into a pillar. Once the smoke cleared, it came to reveal Sasuke, missing a right arm. He was bleeding profusely with a massive gash in his chest. His sharingan faded and then disappeared altogether. He was breathing hard. Sasuke looked to Haku with a pleading look on his face.

Back with Naruto and Jashin, the deranged god was laughing as he absorbed Sasuke's large chakra reserves which in turn strengthened himself even more. Naruto stood in complete shock. His body was quivering in fear once Jashin's deadly eyes locked with his own. The amount of evil pulsing from the god's eyes shut the Boufuu-me off, reverting Naruto's eyes back to their cerulean color. Jashin smiled maliciously and bitch-slapped Naruto into a pillar as well.

The dust settled and showed a nearly bisected boy, missing his left arm. Naruto was dying alright. Blood splattered the pillar and the floor around him, forming a large pool. But because of the fact that he was an Uzumaki, he was going to endure the pain even longer than what a normal person would. He looked to his right and saw Kurotsuchi running towards him with a dead Zetsu in an earth clones arms. The two slid to Naruto's position and started implanting Zetsu's body parts into Naruto. Blood continued to pour at a dangerous rate.

Haku was doing the exact same thing to Sasuke, but what the two medics didn't know what would happen if they implanted the cells of the first Hokage into the boys. Kurotsuchi barely managed to stop the bleeding, but once she did, she instantly went back to surgically implanting a new arm for Naruto.

Jashin was in the back slaughtering the shinobi and samurai present. As his hands bashed and vaporized his opponents, their souls left their bodies and started floating up to his mouth. Jashin consumed the souls of his victims much like the Shinigami. The shinobi were terrified, but they weren't about to let the Hokage get mutilated by the power of the god in front of them.

"It's almost done Naruto-kun…" Kurotsuchi wiped a large bead of sweat that formed on her forehead. "I just need to reattach the nerves and fix the cell placement…" Kurotsuchi channeled even more chakra.

"H-Here…take some of Kura's chakra…" Instantly, a small trail of yellow chakra spread from his hands and combined with Kurotsuchi's and covered her in a fox cloak of red chakra. Her healing abilities increased exponentially. Within moments, she had finished healing Naruto back to his full strength with a new arm and healed up his torso completely. She laid Naruto down against the pillar to rest and watched as Haku was covered in a cloak of chakra.

Haku was placing the new arm into Sasuke's bloodied stump. His chest was torn open, but she knew how to fix that easily. The bleeding slowed which gave Haku the perfect moment to attach the Zetsu arm into Sasuke. With her left hand attaching his arm, she placed her right hand on Sasuke's chest. Both hands were illuminated in a white-green light of chakra. Sasuke groaned deeply but shook it off for a bit and sat up. He arm wasn't fully functional yet.

"Just rest for a bit ok?" Haku said. "The remaining jinchuriki and their companions will try our hardest to take on Jashin."

Gaara knew of the plan and was met up by Roushi, Yugito and Haku with Kurotsuchi, Omoi, Choujuro and Karin right behind them. Jashin smirked to himself when he sensed their chakra signatures, or rather the chakra signatures residing within each person. Jashin raised his right leg and held it against his left leg. All six arms soon spread out in a pose of sorts. His face was contorted into a horrifying scowl.

**"Sand coffin!" **Gaara held up his hand as two large waves of sand shot up next to Jashin's foot and wrapped around it. He nodded to both Roushi and Kurotsuchi whom of which were already speeding through hand signs.

**"Lava release: Lava spit!"** Two large blasts of lava shot from their mouths and collided with Jashin's trapped foot. He laughed when nothing happened. The lava wrapped around the sand holding his foot down. Yugito nodded at her fellow Butai members and sped through her own hand signs.

**"Blaze release: Dark flames!"** A large trail of black flames shot from around her and charged for Jashin, only to bounce off.

Jashin laughed some more, and clapped his six hands together, resulting in a massive explosion, launching the remaining shinobi and Butai members into the entrance of the atrium. Jashin had fully broken from the sand and hardened Lava. The malicious smile not leaving his face as he closed the distance between him and the two Konoha shinobi. Naruto was still out as was Sasuke.

"**Not so tough are you?**" Jashin spat. He raised the hand holding the orb of blood red fire over Naruto. He was about to smash it into Naruto, but he started to feel the orb dissipate from his hand. He retracted his arm and charged up another ball of blood red fire and smashed it down onto Naruto. But his hand got stuck. It wouldn't move at all. Jashin furrowed his eyebrows and growled. "**What the fuck?!**" He focused all of his chakra into his arm. He was able to force himself back, but at the cost of half of his chakra.

**"Almighty Push!"** Naruto shouted. The god was blasted away and collided with the altar steps. Naruto stood up with revealing his left eye no longer that of the Boufuu-me but instead it was purple with a ripple effect across the eye. Naruto's bangs flowed out of his hitai-ate and covered his right eye from sight.

**"Summoning technique!"** Sasuke shouted from the other side of the atrium. But instead of toads, a large dog-like creature with wings shot from the white cloud of smoke and charged for Jashin. Sasuke charged forward and sped through hand signs. Naruto was confused, but then the dead shinobi started rising from the ground with faces of confusion, but charged with Sasuke anyway.

Naruto nodded his head and flared his rinnegan and held out his right and left hands. The hands suddenly split open and started forming hand cannons. The insides of said cannons were spinning rapidly building up energy in the center. He aimed at Jashin's face and released the built up blasts of energy.

'**Those goddamn eyes…**' Jashin growled. '**It was the exact eye that killed my ten tailed pet…**' Jashin swung around with his element-less hand and slapped the balls of energy away, but they suddenly stopped in mid-air and started flying back towards him. Jashin twisted his neck and widened his eyes at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze mouthing the words 'Almighty pull'.

Jashin turned back around and was bashed in the abdomen by the winged dog summon. He looked up and saw the two balls of energy closing the distance. He had no time to retaliate so he took the attack. The resulting explosion leveled the entire half of the atrium, revealing the bright light of the early morning desert sun. Jashin growled, but he smiled when he saw the opening he was hoping for.

"Oh fuck no." Naruto ran under Jashin as he jumped up. **"Almighty pull."** Jashin was suddenly weighted down. Naruto widened his eyes at the sudden realization that the massive god was going to land on him. The blond Hokage threw up the ram hand sign hoping to find his kunai. He flashed away.

Jashin landed on where Naruto was standing and completely crushed the entire area. Jashin had broken a few bones in his leg.

Naruto reappeared a few feet away from Jashin on a wall. He held his hiraishin kunai threw it around to the shinobi present. He flashed away and landed next to Sasuke and the revived shinobi. "Here." The one hiraishin kunai multiplied into nearly two hundred. "I will channel some of the Kyuubi's chakra into all of you. I will throw the kunai up there and I want all of you to hiraishin out of here. I will handle Jashin over there."

Sasuke nodded his head and summoned another one of his strange summons to accompany Naruto during his fight. Naruto disappeared once again and threw all two hundred kunai up through the large hole in the ceiling of the underground complex. "Go! I'll be right behind you!" Naruto shouted as he too threw up one of his extra hiraishin kunai. Once his allies were out of the killzone Naruto pointed for the large ox-like summon to charge into Jashin. The ox rammed its horns into Jashin's body embedding the god into a wall behind him. The ox was suddenly stabbed through its body with a blade made from black wind chakra.

Naruto smiled at this and did a few back flips as Jashin sent a few barrages of blood red fire balls much like the Phoenix flower technique. Naruto got on one leg and held out his hands as a large ball caught him on his landing. The ball stopped in mid-air and was starting to get sucked into Naruto's chakra reserves. He felt empowered. Naruto shut his eyes and got an extremely random rasengan variant. He wasn't even sure it would work, but he thought that it was worth a shot. He shut his eyes and zeroed into his hiraishin kunai embedded into the road above him.

Jashin was infuriated with this boy. He knew all about the rinnegan and how it fills the user with information on how to use its specific techniques to their fullest. He formed one of the most powerful attacks he had in his possession. He held out each hand as magatama shaped elemental shuriken formed in the orb wielding hands while an actual magatama shuriken formed in his sixth hand. He hurled the elemental magatama, causing them to combine with the metallic magatama.

Naruto on the other hand formed a large host of shadow clones, all of which were using the Preta path abilities. Naruto on the other hand was creating a large rasenshuriken with three rasengan orbiting around the rasenshuriken. He channeled more of his chakra into the rasenshuriken and the chakra was then distributed to the orbiting rasengan, making the smaller rasengan into rasenshuriken. Naruto blinked in surprise. 'Holy shit. It actually worked…'

Naruto smirked at Jashin's face of complete fear when the magatama of the five elements got absorbed by his shadow clones. The shadow clones disappeared leaving a terrified god. **"Take this! Planetary Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto hurled the rasenshuriken and flashed out of the atrium.

The rasenshuriken collided with Jashin's chest, but the different rotating directions of the other rasenshuriken started tearing into his skin. The rasengan started tearing off his limbs and started vaporizing his bones into powder. Jashin screamed and wailed in pain as the rasenshuriken continued to cut into his body, but it wasn't over yet. The central rasenshuriken exploded, completely tearing his torso apart. Once the central shuriken exploded, the other rasenshuriken followed after, tearing through his muscular system and internal organs.

Up above on the main street, the ASF shinobi and the Butai were surrounded by Akatsuki shinobi and Samurai of the land of wind. They were about to overtake the ASF, but then a massive pillar of blood shot up into the sky like a geyser from the large hole formed from the Butai's scuffle with a god. Naruto took this as the time to get the fuck out of Sanraku Gai. He formed a large amount of shadow clones within the instant the blood started raining down upon the city.

Each clone grabbed onto a shinobi and all the Naruto's hurled hiraishin kunai into the air and in a bright orange flash, the entire army was gone.

_In the Land of Rain…_

"Nagato…it seems that Tobi has chosen to betray us…" Konan whispered into her friends ears. "Orochimaru's favorite whore is on his way here."

"…Konan…I sense the presence of two other rinnegans…" Nagato groaned. "This is no longer a war…it's going to turn into a continental slaughterhouse."

* * *

**A/N: Just to give y'all a brief recap of Naruto history. **

** The Sage of the Six Paths had two sons. Younger son gained his chakra while the elder son gained the sages eyes. **

** The one that gained his chakra was the ancestor of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans.**

** The son that gained his eyes became the ancestor of the Hyuuga (canon) and the Uchiha (canon). The Sharingan is a descendent of the elder son's eyes, and thus a descendent of the Rinnegan. **

** In this fanfic, doujustu are derived from the elder son, so that means that the kaze-me (doujutsu of the Namikaze) will upgrade to the Rinnegan. I know that Naruto and Sasuke already have Uzumaki blood in them, but it isn't enough in this fanfic. They need Senju blood. More specifically, Hashirama's cells. **

** So by that information, Minato could have unlocked the rinnegan, but he died at such a young age. He was no where near unlocking the rinnegan. (He didn't even know that it could happen.)**

** That is how Sasuke and Naruto gained their rinnegan.**

** Naruto's paths: Deva, Asura and Preta**

** Sasuke's paths: Human, Nakara and Animal**

** They will gain the rest of their abilities later. So just wait. **

**Oh and how did you feel about me adding in Jashin? I thought he needed to show up, especially since demons exist in Naruto (If not in canon then in this fanfic) I thought that they should have a leader. And Hidan wants to show off his god.**

**Speaking of Jashinsts, the remaining Jashinists, I know I forgot to write about them getting finished off, so just assume that they were killed officially. **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	26. Betrayal

**A/N: Hey errbody! I took my AP US History exam today and I killed it! xD anyway, now here is chapter 26! I thought that it would be fair if I showed the Akatsuki and how they work during the war as well, and Orochimaru is now in rain! O.O**

** So main characters of this chapter: Six paths of Pein, Nagato, Konan, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Naruto and our favorite deity; Jashin**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto T^T**

* * *

Chapter 26: Betrayal

It was the third day of the Great War. Casualties were piling up all across the continent. Kakashi and Jiraiya were incapacitated slightly, causing a large gap in morale of the front line forces of the ASF. On the coastal and oceanic fronts, Darui was battling against amphibious invasions, and succeeding. Zabuza and the Land of Water armada were combating the land of Sound in a bloody stalemate in the ocean. Kitsuchi was setting up outposts all across the land of Wind and the land of Earth. And finally Naruto and the main battle corps in the land of Wind had finished liberating a small chunk of the country, while at the same time, they were able to show the combat effectiveness of the Yajuu Butai; they not only took on an entire army, but they also defeated a host of immortals and killed a god; an actual deity.

But those were the details of the ones that were deemed the good guys. But to this man, it was all just the point of view. They knew nothing of what true peace was; especially that blond Hokage that Nagato loathed. The orange haired man sat down on a ledge jutting from one of the many skyscrapers of the village hidden in the rain. He sat in silence as the never ending rain of his country poured down upon him.

He watched as his people conversed amongst themselves. They went along with their daily lives despite the war so far. Nagato heaved a sigh as the deva path. He sat back against the wall holding the ledge. The rain pulsated onto his orange head of hair. He was drenched in the rain, but had no care. He knew of the betrayal by Madara. He knew that Orochimaru had been pining for his crown over Amegakure. He knew it all, but he was ready to combat it. Even if it meant that it would cost his life. He wasn't about to let his homeland end up in the hands of a snake like Orochimaru.

He was known as Pein. But in truth he was Nagato Uzumaki. But no one knew about his surname. He shut his eyes to reminisce.

His trip down memory lane was abruptly interrupted by the sound of sandals splashing into the many puddles of water formed from the never ending rain of the hidden village. He looked up and locked eyes with the beautiful light blue eyes of his long-time friend, Konan. The blue haired angelic herald of death as she was known walked up next to him with an umbrella formed from sheets of paper. She sat down upon the wet scaffolding and leaned into the Deva path with a soft smile on her face.

"Nagato…what are we going to do?" Konan asked as she stared out into the village.

The skyline was high and wide with skyscrapers for as far as the eye could see. The sun was out of sight as usual. The two of them watched as the villagers and their armies continued to go about their normal business, it was as if they were completely oblivious to the incoming storm known as Orochimaru. The Deva path sighed slightly and looked back to Konan and leaned closer to her.

"I will use all of my paths to defeat the snake bastard as quickly as possible…if I can beat him." The Deva path then sat up and looked at Konan with a straight face as usual. "If I die, I want you to get the fuck out of here…" Nagato pleaded through the Deva path. "If they get their hands on you then everything that Yahiko and I have fought for _will _be for naught…"

"I…I will…but that doesn't mean I won't be helping you in your fight." Konan quickly replied.

"I know." The deva path lowered its head slightly. "If I die, I want you to go to the Land of Wind and find the last two members of my family…Naruto and Karin Uzumaki."

"The nine-tails jinchuriki and one of Orochimaru's former lackeys?" Konan asked.

"Yes." Thunder boomed into the air almost drowning out his voice. "He has the rinnegan as does the other Uchiha." Konan looked out through the grey and wet horizon of Amegakure.

"We need to build up our forces and defend Amegakure from the sound bastards." Nagato said. "I will be waiting on the top of the Amekage tower."

Once the deva path disappeared from sight, Konan stayed where she was. Her mind was racing as was her heart. She looked out onto the hidden village that they loved so dearly. The bright neon signs illuminating the village as the sky darkened into a navy blue hue. The rain was hitting even harder than usual.

With moments like this when the rain is falling harder than it usually should, she would find some secluded ledge and think. She sat there and let the rain wash her thoughts away. In most respects it was like taking a free bath, while keeping your clothes on.

Konan brought her legs up to her chest and stared off into nothingness. Her hair was sticking to her skin and her face. The paper flower in her hair had become deformed and fell apart allowing her hair to fall freely from the bun on the side of her head. Her hazelnut eyes trailed the skyscraper silhouettes. She continued to think about everything leading up to this moment. Her life so far and all of her choices so far. She just wanted to reassure herself that she hadn't fucked up.

She rose from her seat with her clothes and hair at a sufficient sogginess level and took off through the sky with wings made from paper. She zoomed in between buildings and went through tunnels made from the large village-wide maze of pipes. As she exited one tunnel, she turned and flew upwards through the opening of the water basin she entered.

She flew through the sky and landed onto the highest point of the entire village and focused chakra into the tips of her toes to keep her steady on the skyscrapers' pike. She narrowed her eyes when she saw smoke rising in the distance. 'It seems that they're here faster than originally thought…' Konan was about to fly off to tell Pein, but something unexpected came into Amegakure airspace.

A tick mark formed on her forehead as she flew up and threw a large handful of paper shuriken towards the intruder. He had an extremely noticeable blond head of hair, and was riding on the back of a large white bird. It was none other than Deidara. 'The damned snake brought him back to life…'

Konan did a few high level maneuvers once her shuriken were blocked. Deidara continued flying in a straight line while Konan formed a few paper clones. She gained her momentum and started following Deidara in hot pursuit as her clones went around in wide arcs to catch him off guard. But her plans went to shit once Deidara started eating clay.

He turned around to face her and started spitting out a massive being of clay. It grew wings and soon enough a face. It had a massive beak and two large black eyes that held no emotion. Konan knew what he was doing and formed a few shuriken made from explosive tags and hurled them at the blond psychopath.

But the new bird of clay split in half and formed another two birds. Konan nearly screamed when the two birds shot forward and started to aim for her wings. She ducked and maneuvered through the constant dashes and attacks from her opponents, even if they were fake.

One bird got to close and she took the chance and slapped an explosive tag onto the underbelly of one of the birds as it made a pass over her. She spun in mid-air and grabbed onto the other bird once she was out of the moving blast radius. The clay bird had no idea that she was holding on.

_BOOM!_

She turned to see a massive explosion in mid-air take place as the bird disintegrated. Her mount started gaining speed and started taking her towards its creator. Once she got there she laid her eyes upon the scene of her two clones battling it out with Deidara on a roof top. The clones were pelting the blond with paper shuriken made from explosive tags, while the blond was tossing off clay creations meant to explode.

Konan thought about doing that too and smiled at the idea. She was sure as hell going to fuck up the rooftop, but what was a few hundred thousand ryo to living in oppression? She jumped off the bird after sabotaging it with explosive tags.

Her wings spread out and brought her down for a dive-bombing run. In her hands were a few balls made from paper bombs. Once she got into the right angle she threw the paper bomb balls towards Deidara. Her clones jumped back and allowed the paper bombs to explode completely eradicating the rooftop. But once the smoke receded, it came to reveal Deidara still standing with dust and ash floating around his body. He had a blank look on his face.

Konan glared at the reanimated shinobi and dashed forward with a blade made from paper while her two clones charged forward with the exact same thing. But once her two clones got close enough, the two clones were punched in the chest. **"Explosion release: Dual Minefield Punch!" **The two clones were blown away in a bright red and white blast.

Konan gasped and retreated through the air completely forgetting that Deidara was an explosion release user. With or without clay he was a dangerous montherfucker. 'I will have to rethink my strategy…' She threw a massive barrage of explosive kunai before flying off to the Amekage tower.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked behind and saw that there were at least fifteen clay creations right on her ass. They were gaining speed so she did the only thing she could think of. She did a ninety degree angle dive and went down onto the streets of the village while trying her hardest to warn the villagers to get the hell out of dodge.

As she flew by she was dropping leaflets telling them to do as such. She looked back and saw that her plan worked. The birds were flying above her and keeping the altitude the same. As she continued to speed down the main street of Amegakure, she had to come to an abrupt stop because two massive snakes burst through the buildings on her right side. She doubled back and took to the sky once again.

Sound ninja and their Akatsuki lieutenants were charging through the streets. Ame shinobi charged forward but were cut down almost instantly. Konan gasped but resigned her fears for another time. She dashed forward with a few handfuls of origami birds made from explosive tags.

"Take this you bastards!" Konan threw the origami birds and flew back to the sky to engage the birds in the air.

Her origami creations charged forward and killed one of the snake summons and badly wounded the other, while the infantry along with the invasion so far were turned into red pain for the streets of the village. But once the bodies were removed, more infantry and snakes made it into the village.

_At the Amekage tower…_

From the highest ledge Pein watched in silence. Smoke was already rising in large amounts all across the village, causing memories from the Second Shinobi World War to flash into his mind once more. The sounds of innocent men, women and children started sounding in his ears. He clenched his fist but showed no emotion on his face.

The Deva path turned to face the others present. The bald man with pointed chakra receivers protruding from his head was his Asura path. A tall man with long straight hair served as his human path. A man with long hair and a large pony-tail became his animal path. Next to the Animal path stood the fat man that served as the Preta path. On the opposite side of the Human path stood a man with spikey hair, he was the Nakara path.

"It is time." The Deva path spoke. Suddenly all six jumped from the top of the Amekage tower and landed in graceful silence next to his personal ANBU. They nodded their heads and charged through the streets to help the shinobi and samurai of Rain to fight the forces of the Akatsuki. Never did they think that the Akatsuki would betray them like this.

The Deva path charged forward and rammed a chakra receiver spear into an Akatsuki Lieutenants chest. Pein tore the spear form the man's bode and stabbed it through the head of another with the utmost grace of a master. He kicked the dead samurai off if his spear and held out his hands. **"Almighty pull!"** A platoon of shinobi were pulled towards the Deva, but instead of continuing, the Human path rushed in with his hands outstretched.

Once the Human path laid his hands on the flying shinobi, their souls were sucked from their bodies never to exist again. Down the street the Asura path was tearing through the Akatsuki invasion force with its razor blade tail and the six arms that grew to help accentuate his fighting ability. In the sky, the Animal path had summoned five large birds with the Rinnegan eyes.

The birds slashed through the summoned snakes and other creations of the Akatsuki for the battle. Already Orochimaru was starting off on a bad note. Funny because he's from the land of Sound.

Said snake was being carried on a carriage towards the burning village. It was weird to him considering the fact that it was raining constantly. 'What a strange country.' Orochimaru groaned. Unbeknownst to the defenders of Amegakure, the snake _AND_ his lackey were coming to take Pein down together. He summoned up another force of large snakes and ordered them to the village and cause as much damage as possible. He was using Sasori and Deidara's strategy to take control of a hidden village. He licked his lips with a disgusting smile spread across his face.

Back in the village, Pein had fought back the first wave of shinobi in less than thirty minutes. It was purely an awe inspiring moment for the defenders of rain as they looked upon their leader with looks of praise. Pein though, stayed as stoic and silent as ever. But then the second wave was coming in quick.

He took to the sky and held out his arms while targeting the charging sound ninja. **"Almighty Push!"** The large buildup of shinobi charging through the land bridge to the village were instantly blown back and crushed by the sheer pressure of the jutsu. Everywhere, dirt and rock was pushed out of the way in a large blast radius, slaughtering every shinobi in his path.

He descended to the ground with a silent gracefulness as before. His five other paths joined him along with the amassed army of Amegakure right behind him. In front of them, the combined army of Sound, Zetsu and a nest of large snake summons. Nagato gasped when he saw the power of Orochimaru. It then dawned on him. 'I can't believe I forgot that he was a Sannin…'

He tightened his grip on the bloodied chakra receiver spear. He raised his head and gave the Sound ninja a menacing look. The entire invasionary force was barely even twenty feet away from Ame's forces. They glared at each other in silence and waited for the catalyst. The fodder shinobi felt scared. Their hearts were pounding.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the battlefield, causing a few young fodder ninja to get too twitchy on both sides and throw their kunai into the opposing battle lines. The catalyst. Soon enough all shinobi, samurai and summons charged forward in an all-out bloody melee.

Orochimaru coughed out the sword of kusanagi and charged forward slicing apart enemy shinobi and samurai who got in his way. He widened his eyes when he saw the animal path summon a large Ox. The ox charged forward and plowed through his forces and smashed through one of his snake summons. He somersaulted to his left and saw that there was another strange summon.

It was a massive millipede. It crashed and bashed through the Zetsu forces. Blood was painting the battlefield and started turning the large body of water surrounding the land of rain red. Corpses were starting to rise from beneath the water to the water surface. After every successful kill of either side, the victor would unceremoniously dump the opponent into the lake and battle with another enemy only to die himself.

Pein was controlling the battle despite the fact that he was outnumbered. He raised one of his spears and stabbed it through the chin of one of his opponents before holding out his right hand and channeling chakra through his hand to push away a large group of sound ninja. What most people didn't know what that the Almighty push had enough strength to rupture the internal organs of the human body.

The Deva path kicked his latest victim off the chakra receiver spear and threw it into the throat of another sound shinobi. He was suddenly pushed out of the way as one of his shinobi took the hit of a few hundred kunai. Nagato widened his eyes at the sight, but he pushed himself off the ground and started engaging his opponents in taijutsu, knocking a few of them dead by channeling chakra into his fists and palms.

To his right the Asura path was bathed in blood and entrails. The large razor tail painted red with the thick blood of his enemies. His arms were transformed into terrifying hand cannons that shot massive balls of pure chakra and energy smashed together at the molecular level. He swung his arms around, causing the energy projectiles to curve in mid-air. The energy burned through all of his intended opponents and continued on a war-path towards the snake summons.

The Asura path soon shed his cloak to reveal three other faces grown into his head. There were four other arms in place as well, completely making him look like one of the Deva's of the shinobi religion. Each limb was spread out like one of the statues that the shinobi worshipped. The Asura path had a malicious smile spread across each face solidifying Pein's status as a living god.

A large group of Sound shinobi and samurai backed away, but the Asura path gave no care and shot the tail out. The tail lashed around while at the same time it tore through each opponent with little care. Their bodies were mutilated and gorged upon by the razor blade tail. Some shinobi and samurai thought they could flank the path, but they were grabbed by their throats. The palms of his hands split open to reveal a hand-cannon barrel of sorts. The Asura path channeled chakra through the cannon's barrels and blasted the throats from the six shinobi.

Their blood sprayed out onto the faces of their comrades and brothers. The Asura path dropped the dead shinobi as if they were garbage and focused more chakra into his body. Soon enough two more arms grew from his body. Now eight arms protruded from his body. The two new hands swung around and bitch-slapped a few shinobi. At first it looked like nothing, but the victims of the vicious bitch-slap started melting.

The hands were formed to excrete a certain substance that was conceived through chakra experiments during the Second Shinobi World War by Hanzou the Salamander. Once the substance was forced through the pores of the human body, the substance would start to melt the human body from the inside out.

Pein smiled greatly at its first test run in combat. He swung around while shooting off large bullets of the substance which met large groups of Sound shinobi and samurai. Orochimaru was getting pissed off that he was fighting someone so strong. His summons were getting devastated by the sheer power of the Rinnegan summons.

He jumped back when one of the large blobs got too close. He landed in between a group of Ame jounin and a few Ame samurai, but he slashed around with his kusanagi, killing them before they could even blink. They never had a chance against the Sannin. Orochimaru didn't think he'd have to go to drastic measures but he did anyway. He jumped back with a few snake clones grabbing onto random shinobi and samurai. Once he was a nice distance away from the massive mosh pit, his clones dropped the shinobi and samurai and held them down.

**"Impure World Resurrection!" **From the ground four coffins rose from the ground. The coffins sprang open to reveal four familiar faces.

"Itachi, Kisame, Tashiaki and Seishiro…take these Ame bastards down." Orochimaru threw up two scrolls. From the two scrolls the samehada dropped and landed in Kisame's hands. From the other scroll the kusarigama fell into the hands of the last Akatsuki lieutenant brought to life. The Akatsuki looked up to reveal the shinobi that was teamed up with Shojiro during the one hour invasion of Konoha one year ago.

The four of them charged forward and tore through the forces of the hidden rain village, causing the defenders to be hidden in the rain…of blood.

_Twenty hours later…_

The Fourth day of the war was already in full swing with the sun rising to its highest point and all that remained was the six paths of Pein still standing as if nothing had happened, and the five reanimated shinobi of the Akatsuki thanks to Orochimaru. They stared each other down in silence. All around them the damage came to be like a sick ironic image of the Second Shinobi World War for Nagato as he watched through the eyes of his paths.

The reanimated shinobi glared at them in silence. But then Tashiaki sped through hand signs while Itachi built up chakra in his left eye. **"Wind release: Vacuum wave!"** A large blast of wind shot from his mouth just as Itachi shouted out the Amaterasu. The two attacks shot out towards the six paths, but they assumed the normal battle position.

The Preta path jumped in front of the Deva path and started absorbing the black flames and the wind chakra, but because of the fact that they were all looking at the five shinobi they didn't notice the great clay dragon that Deidara had somehow formed from beneath the water line, nor the fact that Seishiro had flash stepped into the right flank of the Pein formation.

Seishiro swung around and slashed for the Animal path, but the Asura path shot a massive laser from his right hand which plowed through the reanimated shinobi. To the left, the clay dragon sprang from the water and completely threw off the Preta path causing it's clothing to catch on fire. Once the defense was down, the five reanimated shinobi charged forward. Seishiro's chest was fully healed allowing him to help in the attack.

**"Almighty Push." **The Deva path said. Itachi got too close and was instantly blown back by the Rinnegan technique. To his right Seishiro had through the blade of the kusarigama, but Pein ducked making the blade stab into the dirt behind Pein. The Deva path grabbed hold of the chain and pulled violently causing Seishiro to get pulled towards his opponent.

Pein waited with a chakra receiver spear ready, but he was bashed in the gut by the samehada thanks to Kisame. To his far right, the Asura path was having a hard time dealing with the wind attacks of Tashiaki, but he was managing. But then he just remembered something. Nagato focused his attention on the Human path and protected him with the help of some of the smaller summons of the Animal path to keep the reanimated shinobi attacks at bay.

Seishiro recovered and charged for the Animal path and engaged in a life-threatening bout of taijutsu. The animal path was terrible at close quarters combat and was instantly getting its ass handed to itself. Pein had also neglected the animal path and concentrated on getting rid of the reanimated shinobi's souls through the Human paths amazing abilities.

Once the Human path got close enough to the intended target, he slapped his hand across the face of a surprised Itachi and pulled Itachi's soul from the reanimated body. Orochimaru grit his teeth in anger once he saw his main pawn lose its soul. Once the soul was completely removed from its body, the shell started collapsing and then after a while it completely fell apart. The body fell apart to reveal the fear ridden face of a suffocated shinobi.

The Human path charged forward towards Tashiaki and slammed its hands onto the shinobi's chest knocking him to the ground with the Human path on top of him, pulling his soul free. Once again, as with Itachi, the body crumbled and set free the suffocated host body. It was a samurai. His skin was pale white and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. His mouth was wide open to show how much pain he felt as the jutsu was cast upon him.

Nagato whispered a silent prayer for him and charged off as the Human path towards Kisame. Same plan as before, but then Kisame swung around with samehada and killed off the summons protecting the Human path. This left a wide gap in Nagato's strategy. From the far side, after disposing of the Preta path, and the Human path Seishiro threw the blade of the kusarigama towards the Human path and stabbed the body through the throat.

The blade of the Kusarigama sprang open and latched onto the neck of the Human path like a grappling hook. He tugged heavily on the chain holding his weapon together and after a few seconds, the sharp blades sliced clean through the paths neck completely shutting down the Human path of Nagato's powers. Seishiro was quickly blasted away by the Asura path focusing all of its eight arms at Seishiro.

Seishiro was burned up so badly, that his body wasn't reforming and fixing itself like it was supposed to. Once the smoke cleared it came to reveal Kisame, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Deidara, The Deva path, The Aura path and the Nakara path. Even though Kabuto and Orochimaru weren't doing anything, they were exhausted.

After taking a short while to take a breather, the five combat ready immortals charged each other while the Nakara path tried its best to bring the fallen paths back to life. Orochimaru saw this. He and Kabuto both charged forward to take down the blasted path before it brought any of the other more troublesome paths. Such as the Human path and Animal path.

The two made it through the fight unnoticed and caught the Nakara path by surprise. The path was instantly wrapped in snakes thanks to Orochimaru and his whore Kabuto. The path was struggling to break free, causing the fight between the reanimated shinobi to stop. The Deva path concentrated his efforts on removing Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Seishiro, Kisame and Deidara were extremely persistent.

**"Almighty Pull." **The Deva path said menacingly once an opening made itself known. The Snake sannin and his apprentice were pulled away splitting the snakes protruding from their sleeves to be split in half, releasing the Nakara path to continue what he was doing.

But in the sudden action and the split second of turning away from the fight, both Kisame and Seishiro bashed and slashed away at the Asura path. Samehada tore off the Asura paths eight arms and chewed on the limbs while Seishiro tore off the paths legs and ended the path's connection to Nagato by slicing the Asura paths head off.

Nagato coughed up a massive wave of blood. He leaned back in his pedestal as pain washed over his body. Konan gasped and ran up to her longtime friend.

"Nagato! What's wrong?! Why are you over-exerting yourself?!" She looked at him in concern.

"Orochimaru's reanimated shinobi are tougher than I last though…" Nagato coughed more blood. "Konan…once I start the Planetary Devastation, I want you to already be on your way to the Land of Wind…"

"What?! No! Nagato-" Konan was about to protest but she then saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't want the children of Rain to be used to the sick ends that Madara has planned…I will destroy the village with the Planetary Devastation…along with Orochimaru and his most loyal Lackey…" He gasped as another cup of blood shot from his mouth and onto the floor in front of them. "So…go…now."

"Goodbye Nagato…" Konan formed her famous paper wings and flew from the site.

_With the Deva path…_

Seishiro and Kisame and successfully dismembered the Nakara path rendering it useless. Orochimaru took out the Kusanagi and stabbed the blade through the face of the path killing it completely. The five remaining of the sound invasion looked at the Deva path with slight anger.

"Well then Pein-sama…it seems that you have lost." Orochimaru said with a smile on his face. "My good friend here, Kabuto will be relieving you of your leadership."

The Deva path said nothing and started running back to the village. The four sound shinobi followed suit not knowing of what was to come. Nagato led them on a wild goose chase and misled them a couple of times, much to his last moments of amusement. Deidara was flying through the streets while bombing every opening he though he saw the Deva path in.

Nagato did a quick maneuver and dodged a flock of explosive geese sent at him via Deidara. Once the path landed he held out his hand. **"Almighty pull."** Deidara was grabbed from his high pedestal on his bird and was met with a chakra receiver spear to his chest. The Deva path kicked the already healing shinobi off of the sharp rod and threw it towards Seishiro.

He didn't expect the attack to actually hit his target, but the rod stabbed through Seishiro's forehead and went out the back. The reanimated shinobi collapsed onto the ground, but stood back up not even a minute later. The Deva path was suddenly surrounded by all five sound shinobi. They jumped forward but were stopped by a greyish sphere that was spinning at tremendous speeds.

His arms were crossed with his hands held open wide and pointed in opposite directions. He channeled even more chakra into the attack and blew the five shinobi back with the same force of being hit with a train running on chakra. The shinobi crashed through the buildings around them and crashed through walls and then ended with some embedding themselves into a table or the dirt roads of nearby streets.

Nagato took this chance and formed a small black ball and let it float up into the air. **"Planetary Devastation…"** Once the ball reached its maximum height, the ball started tearing apart the terrain of the hidden village. Large boulders were rising and splitting into smaller ones. As they got closer to the black ball, they collided and combined together to form a large ball made from earth. Down below, Seishiro and Kisame were instantly brought up by the powerful gravitational pull. The great skyscrapers were split into smaller sections and pulled into the floating ball of rock and started merging together to make it even larger.

The rain was stopped by the sheer size of the sphere. Another boulder came out and crushed Seishiro and Kisame, killing their bodies completely. They were out of the game. Pein continued to channel chakra in an attempt to kill off Orochimaru and Kabuto in the process, but just as he was about to reach critical mass, with the entire village almost completely leveled and a part of the massive floating sphere, Orochimaru stabbed the magical sword of Kusanagi through the Deva path's chest.

_With Nagato…_

The powers of the Kusanagi were felt by Nagato because of the chakra receivers placed in his body and the Deva path's body. His chest split open and blood started pouring at a dangerous rate. Soon enough, the massive sphere he created fell apart and started raining a hailstorm of rocks and boulders. But Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly shunshined towards the Amekage tower despite the extremely dangerous area they were in.

After a few minutes of writhing in pain Nagato had now laid eyes upon Orochimaru and Kabuto. His breaths were labored and forced. Orochimaru gave him a small smile and held the Kusanagi ready and extended the blade to stab the Uzumaki from a distance. Nagato spit a rain of blood into the air as the sword went straight through his through.

"One Uzumaki down, three more to go." Orochimaru sneered as the blade shrunk. He walked up to the dead body of Nagato and tore out his eyes and gave them to a snake. "Take these to Tobi. I think he'll like this wonderful present." With the order given the snake popped out of existence leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What do we do now Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"We round up any survivors and use them as experiments."

_With Konan…_

After a few hours of flying through nothing but desert, she finally laid eyes upon a massive fortress made with its back to a mountain range, giving them the best strategical emplacement for defense. She flew closer while still keeping her distance. She looked for any flags and found it. It was a white flag waving in the desert breeze with the symbol of the ASF stitched into the flag.

She quickly dropped down and flew up to the front gates of the fortress and was instantly stopped by the front gate guards. Two Akimichi from the looks of their size.

"It's an Akatsuki!" One of the guards shouted. Soon enough a large group of samurai archers came up to the walls and aimed their bows at the blue haired woman. But before any more words could be exchanged, a series of massive explosions sounded off in the distance. Everyone turned to see a giant being with six arms getting his with massive spheres. A few seconds' later nine orange flashes went off and revealed the disheveled forms of the Yajuu Butai members. Their clothes were torn and burned. They instantly drew their weapons when they saw Konan. She was about to defend herself, but then the tenth flash was seen. From the after image of the flash came Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Konan from Amegakure…I come in peace…I have information that concerns you Uzumaki-sama." She bowed her head once she realized that he had the Rinnegan in his left eye. She looked around and saw that Sasuke had the Rinnegan in his right eye.

"What do you-" Naruto growled once he saw that a massive shadow was forming over the horizon. "I can't fucking kill this guy!" Naruto turned around and got back into his synchronized bijuu cloak and formed another rasenshuriken, but this time it was larger than usual with larger rasenshuriken orbiting around the central. Jashin was once again on his tail.

The great got didn't even care about the rest of the ASF, he just wanted to feast on Naruto's soul. But he knew that chance wasn't going to happen once Naruto got his next jutsu created. This one was made on the fly as well. "Everyone! Get the fuck back in the fortress, I'll handle this asshole!" Naruto flashed closer to the massive deity that towered malignantly over the entire corps.

** "Big-ball Planetary Rasenshuriken!"** He hurled the massive ball of swirling chakra. Once the rasenshuriken collided with the god, his body was once again getting torn apart by the ridiculous spinning and volatile power of the rasengan. Naruto was getting pissed off and formed two rasenshuriken, but they were instead black.

**"Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!"** He hurled the shuriken forward and the two bijuu bombs smashed into the already damaged body of the deity, but add in the volatile rotation of the rasenshuriken, his body was again about to explode. Naruto was now finally going to use his final special technique he created almost two hours prior.

He threw a hiraishin kunai behind himself and disappeared. He reappeared in mid-air. He forgot he couldn't fly, but before he could start descending, the blue haired Akatsuki shot up through the sky with wings made of paper and caught the blond Hokage.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm helping you! Use whatever jutsu you were planning and I will explain my situation to you later!" Konan struggled to keep him airborne. "Just kill whatever the fuck that **_THING_** is!"

Naruto nodded his head at her and formed another rasenshuriken, but it wasn't just a rasenshuriken, it was fueled by ranton chakra. His right eye was still a Boufuu-me. Jashin was looking up at Naruto with rage burning in his eyes, but he couldn't move or chase after him. One more heavy attack from Naruto and he would most likely not survive another encounter like in the underground complex in Sanraku Gai.

Naruto started adding pressure to the rasenshuriken making it highly compress much like the rasenhailstorm. He looked at Konan. "Drop me. His mouth is open. I'm going to force feed this thing to this bastard and hope for the best." Konan looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Fine." She relinquished her grip on Naruto.

The blond Hokage descended quickly with his arm outstretched with the compressed rasenshuriken still spinning in his hands. His haori was flapping wildly in the wind as he continued his descent towards the enraged deity.

Jashin held his mouth open. Naruto smiled and grabbed his hiraishin kunai and threw it towards the walls of the fortress for early planning.

Naruto closed the distance and rammed the rasenshuriken into Jashin's esophagus.** "Ranton: Rasenshuriken Hailstorm!" **Naruto threw up the ram hand sign just as the rasenshuriken hailstorm started expanding in the deity's throat. He quickly flashed away and flashed back against the wall of the fortress and called on Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'll give you some of Kura's chakra! I want you to go full Susano'o and protect the entire fortress from the blast!"

"There's a full Susano'o?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you moron! Go!" Naruto forced the remaining chakra from his cloak and transferred it to Sasuke. The boy jumped over the wall and activated the Susano'o. True to what Naruto was saying, the Susano'o grew legs and formed a massive armored soldier with the Yata mirror extending down to cover the entire body with Sasuke floating in the center of the Susano'o.

"Holy shit! I'm flying!" Sasuke laughed out, but then he remembered what he had to do. He got down on one knee and held the Yata mirror ready to defend against the incoming blast of the rasenshuriken hailstorm.

Jashin's stomach exploded outwards, then his entire belly shot out and started shooting out large blasts of wind. A second later, Jashin disintegrated completely as lasers shot out in a beautiful light show. The lasers shot out but bounced back against the Yata mirror. The mirror might have been able to deflect chakra based attacks and other physical attacks, but the entire Susano'o was blown by the sheer power of the explosion.

Once the rain of blood and entrails ended, Sasuke retracted the Susano'o and looked at Naruto was a big beaming smile. Every shinobi present was.

The kid had officially just killed a god.

Once the celebration had finished, Konan was led to the main tent and was seated in front of a desk. Behind the desk sat Naruto with a serious expression on his face. Next to him one his right side was Sasuke and on his left was Karin. After a few minutes of awkward silence Naruto decided to speak up.

"So…what is so important that it requires three Uzumaki's?" Naruto asked

"There was a fourth."

* * *

**A/N: So why was Jashin here? Well for starters. He's a fucking GOD. Do you really think that a simple planetary rasenshuriken would take down a deity? Yeah. didn't think so.**

** So tell me! What do you think of the ultra-op rasengan variants that I had him use? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Ok. This actually isn't a chapter but its more like an update on the fanfic and where it's going.

The war is still raging. The first week is almost over. The reason Kitsuchi hasn't been revealed yet is because of the fact that not much has happened on his front, yet. The naval war between Zabuza and the Land of Sound's armada of unknown size will start soon and Naruto and the Yajuu Butai are on their way to the Sunagakure.

Jiraiya and Kakashi are still resting while their battle corps battle it out against the combined forces of Sound, Zetsu and the reanimated members of the One Hundred Rounin of the Mist. So far, thousands of ASF troops have died, but the ASF are making great progress through the first stage of the War plan.

But the thing is...where the hell is Tobi and the other Jinchuriki? Well then. You'll have to see.

So as of now the chapters of the war will take a break for now. Even I need rest after writing such hardcore fight scenes (Especially for what I have planned for the whole Jashin thing)

So because of the fact that the war chapters will be taking a break, the next five or so chapters will be more or less, filler chapters, but they are important and informative fillers. They will be explaining the history of Jiraiya Namikaze and Minato Namikaze and how the entire world got to be the way it became

(Remember: Jiraiya is a Namikaze as well. He just prefers to be called Jiraiya)

(The Idea has been stuck in my mind for fucking ages and I needed to finally write them out ya'know)

Also the next few chapters will be going into depth about how the destruction of Uzushiogakure came to be and give a few glimpses of Katsumi Uzumaki and the Bladesmen and how Kushina was a bladesmen.

So enjoy this history arc of Naruto the Great!

First chapter should be up within the next day or two

Ja ne!

gottahavekyuubi


	28. Story of Jiraiya Part I

**HOLY FUCK. This chapter is complete shit. Sorry if you were expecting something better...  
its just finals are literally tomorrow for me, and I fucked up for most of this school year so I might have to do summer school and I need to study more for the finals, so I didn't get write as much, and not only that  
FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK! god damn it.  
I wasn't able to write not only because school wasn't allowing me to, but also the fact that I couldn't come up with anything. T^T**

** Ok so a little heads up, the entire arc, is made up. Everything. So please, don't school me in Naruto history, believe me I know it already anyway, carry on and read this chapter :/**

**I promise once summer break starts for me, the chapters will get better! I just needed a nice break.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, we wouldn't have a billion fillers**

* * *

Chapter 27: Story of Jiraiya Part I

A boy with white hair walked slowly through the village hidden in the leaves. He was a strange one. His hair was white while the rest of his clan had blond hair. His eyes where black while the rest had blue. Who was he? Why was he different?

His name was Jiraiya Namikaze.

He was grumbling something fierce. The twelve year old walked through the village since he pissed off the clan head and the matriarch; i.e. Mother and Father.

He was getting annoyed with their rules and lectures about this and that. He wanted to leave the village and travel the world ya'know! He wanted to breathe fresh air. He wanted to see it all!

The different nations, the different people, but no. His parents wanted him to become the new clan head, especially since he was an only child. He told himself over and over again. He would never stay put in one place unless he had himself a family. But seeing as he was only twelve years old and just became a genin of Konohagakure, he shrugged and headed off to find some food.

The people of the greatest village went off to do their daily business and paid no attention to the lone Namikaze. Even though the Namikaze doujutsu could rival that of the Uchiha, no one gave a care. He was just a simple shinobi, even though he was the dead last of his class.

After journeying through main street konoha, he finally got bored of walking through the village; he his head and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in the park…again." Jiraiya walked off to nowhere in particular. Along the way he noticed a beautiful girl with blonde hair surrounded by a team of four ANBU. In front of the ANBU team was a man with white spikey hair and wore blue armor with a white fur collar. Next to the man with blue armor was another man but had black spikey hair and wore black armor.

"Hiruzen. I want you to escort my grandniece to the compound. I will go ahead and do this nights patrol. I also want to keep an eye on the Uchiha." The blue armored man said.

"As you wish, Nidaime-sama." The man in black armor walked off with the young blonde haired girl right behind.

'Oh shit. It was Tsunade Senju…the most beautiful girl in my class…' Jiraiya remembered. 'I really hope I'm put on the same team as her.'

Jiraiya shook his head and watched as the sun went down over the horizon. A small smile crept onto his face and he ran off towards the park.

It was his favorite place to think and reminisce. There was a small hill with a lone tree at its crest. Jiraiya walked up the hill and leaned against the trees roots protruding from the ground and sighed silently and watched as the sun went down along the tree lined horizon that surrounded Konoha.

The sky was painted in a light auburn color with the clouds conforming to the new hue of red. The sight filled his chest with peace. Something he wished for greatly. With the Shinobi World War raging on around them at the current moment, he had a feeling that the Nidaime was going to have peace talks with the Nidaime Raikage. Still he was worried about having to go fight in the front.

Not only has he not unlocked the Kaze-me, but he was terrified of having to kill someone. Even though he was tough minded and strong willed.

'I guess I'll have to wait and see…' Jiraiya let his eyes get droopy and heavy.

_A few hours later…_

He awoke to the sound of singing birds. He cracked his eyes open and looked around to see early morning mist surround the park and village. He looked around and came to the conclusion that it was only around six in the morning, and the last day in the academy was going to start in an hour.

'Hellz yeah. Team assignment today.' Jiraiya shot up to his feet but his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the hill. His body then held onto the momentum and he rolled down the side of the hill until he hit a nearby tree and the trough of the mound.

He cleaned himself off and looked around awkwardly before continuing off towards his clan compound. The morning silence was calming and actually strange to him. But then he heard it.

The giggling.

The sweet sound of females giggling.

Jiraiya's face turned red as a perverted smile spread across his face. His perverted senses were tingling…or was it something else? Anyway. Jiraiya followed the sound and used all of his ninja prowess to sneak through the foggy village until he found his target.

Behind the wall of the hot spring bathhouse, that was highly frequented by Kunoichi, were three extremely gorgeous female ninja.

'Oh baby…' Jiraiya felt a heavy nosebleed ready to explode. All he needed was a little push and that was all. Maybe a bounce if you know what he means.

The three girls were of the three wonderful choices a man could make. A blond with an amazing rack and an amazing ass from what Jiraiya could discern. He didn't give a shit if he was only a preteen. Peaking at women was an art, especially for a self-proclaimed super pervert such as himself.

The next girl on the menu, had her brunette hair held up in a lopsided ponytail, to keep her hair from getting damp. Her beautiful brown eyes were fierce just as her toned body.

But then Jiraiya landed his eyes upon the one person that would make his dreams seem like nothing. It was a redheaded kunoichi with deep blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. Her athletic body accentuated her perfectly sized breasts, but he couldn't see her nipples. Oh how he wanted to. His nose was close to finally exploding, but then it happened.

The blonde girl laughed a little two hard causing her to start splashing water around hitting the brunette, which in turn, she tackled the blonde, causing the water to displace and splash all over their dry clothing. The redhead shot out of the water, revealing her full body. Her hips and shaved vagina was enough to make Jiraiya freak out.

His nose practically exploded, launching him through the skyline of the village, with a long trail of blood flowing from his right nostril.

_A few minutes later…_

Jiraiya was full sprint towards the academy. He didn't care if he was still wearing the same clothing from the previous day. He passed out from seeing the most gorgeous woman in his life, but no one had to know that little bit of information.

He burst through the front gates of the academy and bolted through the academy doors, pushing a few academy students in process, knocking them over completely. He continued to run and then stopped just as he reached his classroom. He was in heavy sweat and a tissue was embedded into his nostril with small traces of blood seeping through the white tissue.

He opened the door and was instantly the target of the stares of surprise by his classmates. He gave a wry laugh and awkwardly walked to his desk and sat next to a boy with black duck ass like hair.

"What was it this time Jiraiya?" The boy asked.

"There was this super sexy redheaded kunoichi at the hot springs, Kijuro!" Jiraiya whisper-shouted.

"Really?!" The Uchiha replied with a lecherous smile spread across his own face.

"Of course! Why would I lie about that kind of thing dude?" Jiraiya replied.

"Uchiha! Namikaze!" Their teacher shouted in annoyance. "Shut up will ya? I'm going through team assignments!"

The two boys snickered slightly but complied anyway. They looked around, but kept silent. The two of them hoped that they would be on the same team together, but something told them, that it wasn't going to happen.

"Team 7 will consist of Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru…" the name received a few giggles and gasps of adoration. "And Namikaze Jiraiya. " Bother Tsunade and Orochimaru groaned in defeat when his name was said slightly pissing Jiraiya off. "Your sensei will be Sarutobi Hiruzen…it seems that the future Sandaime Hokage sees something in the three of you to personally choose you."

Jiraiya didn't even hear the rest of his former teacher's spiel since he was down casting in depression. Not only was he not on the same team with his good friend Kijuro but he was also on the same team as the two strongest students in the entire class, hell in all of the ninja academy's history.

"Your sensei will arrive in the afternoon." The instructor left the class for the last time. Jiraiya sat at the far side of the classroom leaving Orochimaru to brood in silence and Tsunade to sit in an equally boring silence. Jiraiya got annoyed and went off to set an eraser between the door and the door frame, securing it tightly. Jiraiya laughed silently and ran off to his seat.

"Jiraiya…you're an idiot. Do you really expect Hiruzen-sensei to really fall for something like that? He is going to be Hokage once Granduncle-Tobirama steps down or dies ya'know." Tsunade growled in annoyance.

Even Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya with a look of displeasure. But then they heard footsteps heading for the door causing the three of them to shoot up in focus and watched for the show to happen. The door suddenly opened causing the eraser to fall down and collide with the spikey black haired man from the night before.

Tsunade and Orochimaru face-faulted while Jiraiya fell onto his back and burst into laughter. Hiruzen blushed from embarrassment but shook it off anyway and looked at his students.

"You there. Namikaze." Hiruzen called out.

"Yes?" Jiraiya stopped laughing and looked at his new sensei.

"…Your prank could have been better. In my opinion, I'll give you an eight, for effort. Meet me on the roof."

Tsunade and Orochimaru were awestruck at how laidback their sensei was. Jiraiya was even caught by surprise but let it go.

_On the roof…_

"Welcome everyone." Hiruzen said with a small smile at his new students. The three children took their seats on the rooftop and stared at their sensei. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, born to the Sarutobi clan. I am highly proficient in fire techniques as are the rest of my clan members. I like to train with Nidaime-sama and my clansmen. My favorite food is sardine fish balls and hijiki. I don't really have any dislikes and my dream is to follow in Nidaime-sensei's footsteps and bring out the will of fire." Hiruzen then looked to his three underlings and pointed to Tsunade.

"I am Senju Tsunade. My likes are gambling, money, money and more money, Hashirama-jiji always gave me money so I got used to having a lot of it." Tsunade gave a small laugh to herself. "I love my little brother Nawaki and I love Konoha." She sighed. "I hate perverts…" Jiraiya scowled. "And I really find pale skin creepy." Orochimaru downcast. "I don't really have any dreams as of yet."

Hiruzen gave a wry laugh and pointed at Orochimaru. "Your turn."

"My name is Orochimaru. I love learning new techniques and I love jutsu. I hate the enemies of Konoha. My dream is to learn all of the Jutsu in the world."

Hiruzen nodded at Orochimaru's short and simple answer. "Now you. Namikaze."

"I am Namikaze Jiraiya. I love traveling and nature. I hate having to stay in one place and I REALLY hate the fact that I am so different than the rest of my clan, you know, black eyes, white hair. Anyway. My dream is to travel the world and see every nation before I die." Jiraiya ended with a small smile. "Oh. How could I forget? I love the female body…it's so…mesmerizing…" Jiraiya's face turned red and he started giggling perversely.

Tsunade's eyebrow ticked. She cocked her fist back and heaved it forward, smashing Jiraiya into one of the poles protruding from the academy rooftop.

Everyone present shivered involuntarily and looked away once Tsunade turned her attention to the other teammates present.

_Seven months later…_

"Hokage-sama!" Hiruzen shouted out as he was pulled away by his students. "No! Let me go!" Hiruzen screamed.

"Hiruzen-sensei! We need to get you out of here! The village will look to you as the new Hokage!" Tsunade screamed at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know…" Hiruzen sighed.

In the distance, there was a massive water funnel that sprang from nowhere. It started tearing through the thick foliage of the nation-wide forest of the land of fire. An equally massive explosion rocked the area for miles and miles. Hiruzen gasped at the show of power.

Even Tsunade was gob smacked. 'Damn…grand-uncle is powerful…' Tsunade looked away. The ground started cracked beneath them. Jiraiya grabbed Hiruzen and jumped away as a flurry of shuriken and kunai shot through the tree cover they were using.

The projectiles collided with the tree trunks while some grazed the white haired Namikaze. He threw Hiruzen away and Orochimaru and Tsunade caught their sensei, but Jiraiya was hit by most of the kunai and shuriken flying for him. Jiraiya groaned in pain as blood poured from his mouth and from the many puncture wounds.

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen and Tsunade screamed.

But their shouts were suddenly silenced when a large gust of wind shot from Jiraiya's body. His hair shot up revealing how deep the projectiles went into his body. Tsunade's eyes were wide with shock. The gusts of wind got stronger. The shuriken and kunai were suddenly expelled from his body, leaving empty holes in his chest and torso.

He turned to face his sensei and his teammates with a cocky smirk spread across his face. Everyone's jaws dropped when they locked eyes with the young genin.

"Yup. It's the Kaze-me!" Jiraiya smiled brightly as wind and water jutsu information flooded his mind. He instantly learned how to do almost fifty new techniques. He went through a few backflips and landed next to Orochimaru. "Let me handle this! Get Hiruzen-sensei out of here!"

Jiraiya sped through hand signs with the Kaze-me spiraling violently. **"Wind release: Wind bird missile technique!"** A massive horde of birds shot from his mouth and blasted through the forest and through the grass surrounding the area. Screams radiated all across the battlefield. Jiraiya focused his vision on the central point in front of him.

Suddenly a massive funnel of pure wind started to descend from the sky. It touched down and Jiraiya pointed forward sending the funnel of wind on a war path towards the advancing army from Kumo. Jiraiya took it as his chance to get out of the area as quickly as possible, completely forgetting about his life-threatening wounds.

The war was something that he didn't expect. At least he unlocked the Kaze-me. He shook his head and charged for his team and landed next to his sensei, but along the way he collapsed on the ground as the blood loss started taking effect.

_A few weeks later…_

After weeks of extensive work on the young genin lying on the operating table, the medical ninja finally closed up his wounds and healed his lacerated lungs.

Jiraiya's face was peaceful and calm, something that most never though they would see.

"…mmm…" Jiraiya groaned. He opened his eyes slightly and locked eyes with young hazelnut colored eyes. He was staring at his blond teammate, Tsunade Senju. She gave a worried smile at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Are you ok?" She asked. "You've been out for weeks!"

"Oh…are you worried about me?" Jiraiya asked with a small smirk on his face. "I'm flattered."

"Oh, get over yourself baka." Tsunade huffed. "It's really boring with just Orochimaru."

"So you missed me?" Jiraiya gave a sly smirk.

"You BAKA!" Tsunade smashed her fist into his face forcing him through three floors of the hospital. "Oh shit…sorry Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya was forced through the receptionist desk on the first floor. He had a small goofy smile spread across his face. "I…Love…You…Tsunade…Hime…" Jiraiya mumbled out as he passed out unconscious.

Jiraiya woke up once again in the hospital bed, but with the large hole through the three different floors was covered by wooden planks and plastic wrap with a large yellow tape saying 'Do not pass tape. It is a deep fall.'

Jiraiya smirked and looked up at the ceiling and realized that his entire body was in a cast and bandaged up. 'Kami…why did Tsunade have to be so damn violent…' He smiled some more as the image of Tsunade's worried face flashed into his mind.

His heart sped faster as the image continued to flitter through his wounding mind. 'I swear…I am going to marry her one day…' He smiled even brighter when he started to think of how their family would look like. 'One blond haired kid and a white haired daughter. My son with will have blue eyes like the rest of my family and my daughter will have hazelnut eyes like her mother!'

'I wonder how Tsunade will look as an adult…' Jiraiya started blushing as his perverted senses were screwing with his thought process.

Images of a naked and busty Tsunade started flashing into his mind. Little did he know, his Kaze-me was active and was showing him small glimpses of the future. It then changed and when to an image of Tsunade in a swimsuit; a very revealing swimsuit. Her beautiful eyes scanning him as if he were a bottle of sake.

'Oh shit…that's nice.' Jiraiya giggled perversely catching the attention of one of the nurses passing by. He looked over to the door and realized that fate was playing a cruel trick on him. Because of the images that the Kaze-me flooded his mind with, there was a very noticeable bulge in his hospital gown in the only place not covered in a cast and bandages.

"Jiraiya-sama-" The nurse was wide eyed when she saw the bulge. She was about to say something when she saw it twitch. "**PERVERT!**" She punched Jiraiya so hard; he flew right out the window and onto the street.

_THUD!_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jiraiya screamed in pain as his broken bones shattered even more. "GOD DAMN ME! GOD, JUST FUCKING SHIT!" Jiraiya raged in pain as the pain seared deep into his muscles and into his brain.

Mothers were covering their children's ears and fathers were laughing. It was a terrible moment for Jiraiya of team Hiruzen.

* * *

**So. I know. It sucked cock. Anyway. Sorry that I jumped around a lot. I just needed to get to the main points of the chapter. SO next chapter will be about the rest of the genin days and the chunin days and then when he meets Nagato and some oter things involving Tsunade. Oh and from the next chapter on, the chpters will be longer than usual. Or at least I'll try to make them longer.**

**OH AND WHO READ THE NEWEST SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER?!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	29. Story of Jiraiya Part II

**So in this chapter, I will be introducing two new characters that will have major impacts in this arc. Kijuro, is important by default(he gets with Katsumi). **

** So another good thing, MY INSPIRATION AND IMAGINATION HAS RETURNED! AND SO HAS MY OLDER SISTER FROM COLLEGE! I had an explosion of inspiration since school is FINALLY OVER! W00T! :D anyway, enjoy the second installment of this arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 28: Story of Jiraiya Part II

_Three months later…_

"Jiraiya. As the clan heir, you will have to learn how to train your Kaze-me and turn it into the Sutoumu-me." Jiraiya looked at his father and the rest of the clan council with a small look of annoyance.

"You know that I don't really want-"

"It does not matter what YOU want, but it is a matter of what the clan NEEDS." Jiraiya's father quickly reprimanded. "Now stop being a selfish brat and take the training."

"But-"

"Jiraiya-san." An ANBU popped into the room catching the attention of the present Namikaze. "Hiruzen-sama has called for your presence in the Hokage tower immediately."

"Understood." Jiraiya bowed to the ANBU and grabbed ahold of the shinobi as they shunshined away from the Namikaze clan compound.

_At the Hokage Tower…_

"Sensei. What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems that there are three summoning scrolls that have been gifted to us by our allies in the Land of Whirlpools." Hiruzen said with a smile on his face.

"Summons?" Jiraiya asked.

"Summons indeed. It also happens that no one has ever been able to summon these summons." Hiruzen said.

"What type of summons are they?" Tsunade asked.

"Toad, Snake and Slug." Hiruzen saw Tsunade's face brighten up.

"Grandmother Mito always told me stories of how many Uzumaki and Senju tried to summon those summons, but none of them had succeeded. Only a select few by fate can summon such powerful summons…along with the Fox summon…but no one has been able to find the summoning contract for them in almost a billion years." Tsunade said with all of her brain power. "So, sensei. Do you believe that we are the ones to summon them?"

"Of course I do. Now. Jiraiya, I believe that you are destined for the toad contract, Tsunade; you will receive the slug contract, to accentuate your healing skills and you Orochimaru, you will receive the snake contract, because of your combat prowess." Hiruzen handed each student a scroll to sign. "Each of you are dismissed. Now go to a different training field and try to summon your contract holders."

The three genin quickly filed out of the room and jumped off through the village skyline and headed for different training grounds.

_A few minutes later at training ground 7…_

"Ok…so blood offering and then Boar, Dog, Monkey and finally Ram…" Jiraiya sighed and bit the tip of his thumb, and quickly sped through the hand seals before slamming his open hand onto the ground. Intricate seals spread from his palm and started to draw outwards in a quick millisecond, before a large explosion of smoke shot from beneath his palms.

He felt himself rise high above the ground as he continued to pour chakra into the technique. Soon enough, the smoke cleared and he found himself standing on top of a massive toad head. Its skin was orange-red with markings all across its body. It was wearing a Yakuza-esque jacket with a wakizashi proportioned perfectly for its massive body.

Jiraiya looked at his summon in awe. In the distance he felt two more massive chakra spikes and across the horizon, he saw a giant purple snake and an equally large white and blue slug.

'It seems that Tsunade-hime and Oro-teme have summoned their summons…I wonder who mine is…' Jiraiya looked down at his summon.

"**Alright…who's the wise guy who summoned me?**" The toad said in a gangster-like accent. "**Not only that, but I wanna know, who gave the punk the toad contract.**"

"I-I summoned you…" Jiraiya stuttered out.

"**Yeah? And who might you be?**" The toad replied.

"J-Jiraiya Namikaze…" The white haired boy replied to the menacing toad.

"**A Namikaze, eh? I guess you should meet my father.**" The toad got ready to dispel with Jiraiya still on his head. "**Oh, by the way, the names Gamabunta. Pleased to meet ya.**" After the shot introduction, the two disappeared.

_A shunshin later…_

Jiraiya and a young Gamabunta reappeared in the land of the toads; Mount Myoboku. Everywhere for as far as Jiraya could see, there were toads lying about on the many leaves and other types of plants that grew in the land of the toads. Over on the far side of the main garden, there was a group of large toad summons with various weapons of sorts.

The two most noticeable was a young looking, light blue skinned toad with two wakizashi proportioned for his extremely large body and next to the blue skinned toad was an even younger looking, maroon skinned toad with a shield and sasumata. The two of them were conversing with three other toads. The other three toads were dressed in samurai armor with banners that had the Mount Myoboku crest. They were armed with massive katanas.

Jiraiya turned his attention back to what was in front of him and his eyes laid upon a large structure that seemed to be made from the stalk of a plant. At the front of the structure stood six samurai toads; three on each side of the front door.

Once the front doors were open to grant access, Gamabunta and Jiraiya were led to the main hall where the great elder toad and Gamabunta's father; Gamajin, the current toad boss, resided. Jiraiya was completely new to the whole summons clan politics and he hoped there never was a day that would understand. He just wanted tools to peep and places to explore. Even though he had no interest, he had to admit that Mount Myoboku was an awe inspiring place.

He looked and found a large table with toads seated around it much like a Yakuza dinner. The clan head, Gamajin, was seated in between the great toad sages, Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima, and behind them, sat the great Elder Toad in his pool of water. Jiraiya was then hoisted up by Gamabunta and placed onto the table with the other toads. Gamabunta then left Jiraiya and hopped next to his father.

"**So you must be the new summoner.**" A loud booming voice resounded from Gamajin. The large toad was blocked from view because of all the smoke coming from the gigantic hookah next to him. "**How did you come across our summoning contract?**"

"Yes. Gamajin-sama. I am the new summoner. And for how I received it, my sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the new Hokage, was gifted the Toad, Slug and Snake contracts by the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure. My teammates and I were given the contracts. Me with you of the Toads; Tsunade Senju with the Slugs and Orochimaru with the Snakes."

"**I like your tone kid.**" Gamajin said with an approving puff from his hookah pipe. "**It's respectful. I can sense a lot in you…**"

"Namikaze Jiraiya, Gamajin-sama." Jiraiya knelt before the toad boss. "I am Namikaze my lord."

"**A Namikaze huh?**" Gamajin smiled brightly. "**The potential is even greater than ever thought before!**"

"**Gamajin…bring the new summoner here…**" A powerful, yet weak sounding voice radiated from behind the table of toads. All heads swiveled to face the source of the voice. The great Elder Toad was looking at Jiraiya with a big aloof smile spread on his face.

"**Hai. Come here, young Namikaze.**" Gamajin picked the white haired wonder from the table and placed him down in front of the Great Toad Elder.

"Hai, Elder-sama." Jiraiya asked. "What can I do for you?"

"**I have had a premonition of sorts…**" The Elder dragged on his statement. "**I have seen a prophecy where a child taught by you will bring peace to the Shinobi world…You have white hair right?**"

"Uhm…yes?" Jiraiya answered with a small asking tone hidden within. "Why do you ask?"

"**Then it was you that I saw in the vision…**" Gamajin nodded his head at Jiraiya. "**I have only seen a glimpse, but you will be teaching a boy of unimaginable strength and potential to be great.**"

"How will I do it Elder-sama?" Jiraiya asked.

"**You will be a guide for the boy. You will be the family to the Child of Prophecy…**"

_A year later…_

The Second Shinobi World War was still raging, and the three students of the Sandaime Hokage, were on their twentieth combat mission in a timespan of three weeks. They knew what they were doing and they knew what the stakes were. Jiraiya looked to his left to see Orochimaru and then he looked to his right to see Tsunade. Her radiant beauty was enough to make him lose sight of what his mission was.

After a hard slap to the back of his head, thanks to Tsunade, Jiraiya got his wits and knowledge together and started shook it off to continue with their mission.

Team Hiruzen was tasked to ambush a large convoy of Kumo shinobi. The fate of the three would be decided by this mission. If they succeeded, then their final test was over, but if they failed, they would be a team of dead genin. The Chunin exams weren't too far away either. Jiraiya was sure to himself that he would make it to Chunin; if not him, then Tsunade or definitely Orochimaru.

The three continued through the forested area of the country the battle was taking place in. Explosions were going off in the distance with large smoke plumes rising high for miles. Tsunade walked cautiously with her kunai out and ready. Orochimaru had drawn out a katana and looked around warily. Jiraiya was in the front with his hands ready for a taijutsu fight.

There was a quick rustling accompanied by some struggle. Suddenly, a barrage of kunai and shuriken shot from both sides of the path. The three genin jumped back, into the air, and dropped to the ground, to dodge the projectiles. Once the shuriken and kunai deflected or were embedded into the trees, Konoha and Kumo shinobi burst from the foliage, with jutsu flying about and weapons drawn.

Jiraiya had wide eyes when he saw some of his clansmen and clanswomen jump into the fray. Side-by-side with some Uchiha, the doujutsu wielding clans of Konoha, tore through the Kumo force. With storms and massive barrages of fire jutsu, the Konoha force fought back the Kumo shinobi, and chased them throughout the other side of the forest with minimal casualties for Konoha.

"Come on!" Tsunade called out to Jiraiya. The white haired Namikaze looked back to Tsunade to see her chasing after Orochimaru. Upon closer inspection, the white skinned genin was slicing through a platoon of Kumo shinobi that burst out with a counter ambush. Tsunade charged forward and stabbed her kunai into a Kumo shinobi's throat. She quickly tore it out and hurled the kunai away and hit another Kumo shinobi in his throat.

Jiraiya activated the Kaze-me and sent off blasts of wind and lightning towards his opponents, completely forgetting that raiton users are immune to the effects of electrocution. Jiraiya dashed forward and sped through hand seals.

**"Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique!"** Jiraiya send forth a massive ball of fire towards the incoming Kumo shinobi, burning them out on the pathway and out of their cover in the shrubs on either side of the pathway. He looked back and started charging up a pure wind vortex before he sped through another set of hand seals.

**"Fire release: Fire Dragon Flare!" **Fire ignited around Jiraiya. The flames were instantly fanned by the power of the wind vortex, which in turn combined together to form a vortex of wind and fire. Jiraiya pointed forward and sent the tornado of fire forward and set the entire forest side ablaze in flames. He looked back to see another platoon of Kumo shinobi making their way for them, but they were suddenly intercepted by a team of Konoha shinobi. Jiraiya jumped for them, leaving Tsunade and Orochimaru to finish cleaning up.

Jiraiya landed on a branch next to the lead Konoha shinobi and instantly had a big smile spread across his face.

"Well then, Kijuro. It's nice to see you here." Jiraiya smiled brightly. The Uchiha snorted slightly and smiled back to Jiraiya.

"I'm glad to be here. Oh meet Hyuuga Kamatari and one of my clansmen, Uchiha Koen." Kijuro said.

"How'd you get with them?" Jiraiya asked.

"We were separated from our original units and caused many of our forces to get scattered in different places all across the country…I rescued Kamatari here from a group of Kumo shinobi, and I know you know Koen. Well she needed my help. She doesn't know how to effectively use the Sharingan yet." Kijuro was replied with a punch to a gut by the female Uchiha companion.

"I know how to use my sharingan, Baka!" Koen screeched. Kamatari giggled slightly and fixed her light brown hair. 'Asshole embarrassing me in front of Jiraiya-kun!'

"Ahem…" Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by a loud and impatient voice. The man was the leader of the Kumo platoon. He had the standard uniform of a Kumo Jounin. Behind the Kumo jounin were at least, twenty Kumo chunin. "As much as these introductions are nice and all, I want to continue the fight."

"Very honorable of you, Kumo-san. For that, we won't kill you or your platoon." Kijuro smiled.

"Whatever…" The Kumo shinobi dispersed leaving the Jounin with three chunin. Jiraiya sent off a micro-tornado to start off the attack.

Kijuro and Jiraiya then charged off for the Jounin, leaving Koen and Kamatari behind. Once Jiraiya and Kijuro made contact with the Kumo jounin, the other chunin that dispersed sprang from the forest and started converging for the Hyuuga and other Uchiha.

**"Byakugan!"** Kamatari's eye veins grew and bulged from her temples. Her vision bled into a greyscale of sorts. All around time slowed and she began to pinpoint the incoming enemy tenketsu. She went down in the famous jyuken stance. "All of you are in my field of divination…"

The Kumo shinobi stopped abruptly with wide eyes, giving Kamatari the opening she needed. **"Two palms!" **Every shinobi was bashed twice in their chest. **"Four palms!"** four strikes to their tenketsu in their arms. **"Eight palms!"** Eight strikes to pressure points in their legs, and their high abdomen. **"Sixteen palms!"** Sixteen strikes to their back, chest and armpits. **"Thirty-two palms!" **Some of the weaker chunin were blown back by now leaving just a few. **"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"** The last five chunin were bashed and smacked in their remaining tenketsu. By the final strike, the five were blown back through trees and the ground below.

Many tried to stand, but were forced back down to the ground, landing in worthless heaps. They couldn't mold chakra anymore. Kamatari smirked at her Uchiha companion.

"That's how it's done Koen." Kamatari stuck her tongue out at Koen. The two girls then turned their attention to the two male genin of their group.

The Kumo jounin swung around causing Jiraiya and Kijuro to back-flip onto another branch behind them. The Kumo jounin sped through hand seals.

**"Lightning release: Lightning pulse!"** Suddenly a large lightning bolt shot forth, nearly killing Kijuro and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya growled slightly and sent off another blast of air, in an attempt to knock the Jounin off his position on the branch. The white haired genin looked over to his best friend and nodded. The two of them dashed off taking to the jounin's flanks with kunai held in both hands and their doujutsu active. Jiraiya jumped up while Kijuro jumped forward, but bent back with his foot held out to kick the jounin's shins.

Jiraiya slashed forward and scrapped the cocky jounin's cheek causing the man to change position. When Kijuro got too close, the jounin slammed his foot into the Uchiha's chest and sent him plummeting to the forest floor below. He collided with the ground kicking up a column of dust. Jiraiya growled and glared at the jounin.

"Fuck…" Jiraiya looked to the two girls parallel to him on another tree branch.

"Jiraiya-kun! We'll handle Kijuro-nii! Take this asshole down!" Koen called out. She grabbed Kamatari and jumped off the tree branch for Kijuro. Jiraiya popped his neck and charged again for the jounin.

"You Konoha shinobi never learn do you?" The jounin shook his head and kicked Jiraiya in the chest sending him into a tree. But just as the kick landed, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a log in his place. The jounin was wide-eyed. Suddenly, his back was bashed with a powerful spiraling ball of lightning, water and wind. Jiraiya forced the ball forward, and sent the jounin flying, with the ball of three elements embedded deep into his spinal cord.

Jiraiya front flipped in mid-air and shot down for Kijuro. He flipped again and landed on his feet next to the downed Uchiha. To his surprise, Tsunade and Orochimaru had joined them. Tsunade had her hands on the Uchiha's chest with green chakra radiating off of her hands. Kijuro groaned slightly but shook it off. He stared absent mindedly into the sky and watched the leaves rustle in the forest breeze. He smirked when he saw Koen blush slightly when she locked eyes with the black-eyed Namikaze.

"So there are no more Kumo shinobi making their way here." Orochimaru hissed out in a snake like manner. It was as if he was disappointed. Jiraiya nodded his head at the pale skinned teammate of his and flashed a small smile at Koen before rising to his feet.

"So seeing as how we are here together, why don't we work as a larger team to complete our objective?" Jiraiya offered to Kijuro's makeshift team. Orochimaru hissed slightly and Tsunade had no form of protest to the idea. The more help they had, the better chance for success, she thought. Jiraiya activated the Kaze-me and nodded for the other doujutsu users to activate theirs as well.

"Alright. The ambush location is right here. The Kumo supply convoy isn't due for another two hours." Jiraiya said as he took a seat against some tree roots. Koen plopped down next to the Namikaze and smiled slightly at him.

The Uchiha and the white-haired Namikaze became friends through Kijuro. When Jiraiya and Kijuro first became friends during their childhood, Jiraiya was introduced to Kijuro's first cousin, Koen. The three of them always hung out around the village. They were the main reason why Jiraiya gained his adventurous attitude, and surprisingly, he gained his perverseness from Koen and not Kijuro.

Jiraiya became extremely close to the female Uchiha, to the point that Koen gained a crush on her white-haired friend. The problem was Tsunade.

'That blonde-headed Senju…why did she have to be so damn attractive?!' Koen mentally growled. 'I just really hope that the Senju doesn't get chosen over me…it's bad enough that we Uchiha are isolated in a village that we helped to build…but just one man was enough to cause hatred towards us…' Koen continued her mental rant, completely forgetting Jiraiya's presence.

"Ko-chan…are you ok?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh…yeah Jira-kun…I was thinking was all…" Koen replied with a small smile.

"Oh. Ok. Well anyway, how have you been, beside the fact that you got separated from your unit?" Jiraiya asked.

"I could've been better ya'know? But it's fine. I just really hope this war ends soon…" Koen gave a small smile of reassurance. "Besides…I've got a taste of combat, even though, it's something that I never want to experience again…"

"Oh…did you have to kill anyone yet?" Jiraiya asked absentmindedly.

"Yes…" Koen sighed slightly. "It happened a few weeks ago…"

_Flashback…_

Koen was jumping through the forest at high speeds. Her sharingan was acting up again. Her team was decimated, with her as the only survivor acting as a messenger for the Konoha battlefield HQ. Her unit was annihilated by a combined Kumo and Iwa shinobi force. He unit captain sacrificed himself for his troops. He had them run as fast as they could for the HQ.

But…Koen was all by herself now. One by one, her teammates were killed off, finally leaving her alone to jump and charge through the forest on her own. So far everything was quiet, well as quiet as a war-torn country could get. Giant columns of smoke rose above into the sky covering the horizon in an ominous black hue. A large part of the forest was up in flames.

He continued her journey through the forest, but suddenly came across a lone Iwa chunin. His face was scrunched up in anger when he laid eyes upon the lone Konoha kunoichi. His eyes then widened when he saw her face. Not only was she just some kunoichi, but she was an Uchiha. The sharingan was a dead giveaway.

'…She's just a genin…a good looking one at that too…' The Iwa chunin had a lecherous smirk on his face. 'I will be revered as a hero back home for taking one of the Uchiha back with me…' The chunin charged forward for Koen.

He sidestepped the chunin and sent a roundhouse kick to his gut, and sent him flying into a branch. She drew out a kunai and quickly strapped an explosive tag to the end of the knife and hurled it at the chunin. The chunin caught the kunai in mid-flight and hurled it back at Koen. To her surprise, the tag didn't even start to sizzle. She back flipped when the kunai embedded with her branch.

He grabbed ahold of another tree. The explosive tag started sizzling. She sped through some hand seals. **"Earth release: Mud wall technique!"** She started regurgitating a long stream of mud. The muds then started building up and as the jutsu entailed, a large wall of mud formed in front of her, and protected her from the explosive tag.

'Next time, I think I should be more careful and look at which tag I attach…that was too powerful.' Koen put down the wall. Her one sharingan eye was scanning the area around her, but before she knew what hit her, she was hit from behind, sending her into a tree. When she recuperated, the Iwa chunin was on top of her with a kunai to her neck. He was drooling onto her chest.

"Get off of me!" Koen kicked the Iwa shinobi in his groin. In his weakest moment, Koen took advantage and pushed him off, causing him to fall off the branch they were on. But as he fell off, he grabbed a part of her shirt and pulled her with him. Apparently it was a really tall tree, so the fall was an extremely long one. As they fell the shinobi continued to try to molest her.

They collided with the ground in a loud crash, scaring away whatever animals were about. She landed on the chunin's chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Koen's back was in extreme pain. She rolled over, allowing her kabuki styled hair, to fall from their binds. Her one two tomoed sharingan transformed and gained a third tomoe all of a sudden. She groaned in pain and rolled over once again. Adrenaline leaving her system completely.

Her breath was heavy and labored. She shut her eyes and opened them once again. Her second sharingan was finally active again. But instead of just one tomoe, she now had three in both of her eyes. Her vision was amplified to levels unknown before. A small smile formed from the corner of her lips. The only problem was the perverted Iwa chunin and the fact that her back was in extreme pain. 'Where's a healer when you need one?' Koen complained.

She forced herself to her feet, but quickly fell down to the ground, with her ass up in the air. She blushed madly from embarrassment. She silently thanked kami that the man was incapacitated. She stretched her legs and collapsed completely, with her back up to the sky and her chest plopped onto the ground. Her face was blank as pain and any other form of emotion was no longer felt. She went numb from the pain. She forced her head up and rested her chin onto the ground below and looked forward.

Suddenly a loud shuffling and groan of anger sounded from behind. She knew she was in a bind. If only Jiraiya were around, like he usually was. Koen shut her eyes and sighed quietly. Her cousin wasn't even around to save her this time. 'Might as well accept my fate…anything is better than being dead…' Tears started stinging in the corners of her eyes as the thoughts of what her future will become started to formulate in her mind.

She was quickly hoisted up from her plopped position. She was thrown over the chunin's shoulders. After a while she started blacking out. She came to a few days later in an Iwa encampment. She was scared and she was bound to a tree. All around, there were Iwa chunin and jounin around a campfire with kunoichi rubbing their feet and massaging their shoulders and serving them food.

Koen was disgusted with what she saw. Not only was she a prisoner, her captives were also extremely sexist and degraded kunoichi to mere comfort duties while male shinobi went off to fight in battle. Koen gritted her teeth and seethed within. Her fists clenched against the tree trunk. Suddenly the chunin she fought just a few days before walked up to her and placed his hand underneath her chin.

"Now, now, Uchiha-slut, there is no need to fight. I will take very good care of you…well I will. I'm not so sure about how you will do when I release the brothers of the men that were killed by your clan upon you." The Iwa chunin smiled perversely at Koen, before he pressed his lips upon hers, pushing her back into a tree.

"Back off my cousin!" A loud and heroic voice sounded off throughout the forest around the Iwa shinobi. Suddenly a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken rained upon the unsuspecting shinobi, killing a good number of them, before the most unlikely of heroes came from the trees with a ninjato wielded in his right hand.

The ninjato had to have been made of chakra absorbent metal, because the blade of ablaze with fire chakra. The newcomer was a young boy with a konoha headband wrapped around his neck like a necklace. His clothing consisted of standard shinobi genin clothing; black battle armor and black shinobi sandals. The boy had a hairdo that resembled a duck butt. To finish off the boy, his eyes were flared with the three tomoed sharingan.

He charged forward with lightning fast speeds and quickly dismembered a few Iwa shinobi. He back flipped when a boulder was hurled at him by a few chunin. He landed on a tree branch and reached into the holsters within his battle armor and withdrew a massive handful of shuriken. He swung his arms around while launching out the shuriken. He sped through some quick hand seals that he picked up from the Sandaime; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**"Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique!"** The fifty shuriken began to multiply and then reached its maximum amount at a good one hundred projectiles heading straight for the Iwa shinobi in the encampment. After a large amount of the lower ranking chunin were disposed of, leaving only fifteen jounin and chunin, the Uchiha genin jumped off the tree branch and went through Uchiha kenjutsu katas.

An Iwa shinobi channeled earth chakra into his chakra sword, strengthening it beyond belief and charged at the experienced genin. With the help of the sharingan, Kijuro sidestepped at the last second and aimed for the micro-opening in the shinobi's fighting stance and rammed the blazing blade of his ninjato up the man's armpit, completely lacerating the man's arm off. As the shinobi fell back, within the same second, Kijuro reached out with his left hand and caught the shinobi's sword.

Kijuro spun around with the sharingan reading the movements of the Iwa shinobi, and dealing with each one accordingly, before anything 'nasty' could happen. After a few minutes, all that was left was the platoon commander; a high ranking jounin from the looks and skill of the shinobi.

Not only was the final Iwa shinobi, the final Iwa shinobi, but he was getting bested by a mere genin. His sword was on the verge of breaking, which pissed him off even more. How the hell was a genin able to empower his sword to the point of being able to beat earth with fire?

Kijuro continued to eye the Jounin with his sharingan spinning wildly. The jounin suddenly froze from the sharingan induced genjutsu. The Uchiha took the opening and lunged forward, forcing the ninjato into the man's chest. The flame shot out, blowing out the shinobi's spine and internal organs from his back. Kijuro tore the ninjato from the now empty body and turned to see his cousin in a neck hold by the same chunin that kidnapped her.

"Put down the ninjato or the girl dies." The chunin demanded.

Kijuro gritted his teeth tightly, but he dropped his sword anyway.

"Good! Now turn around and run for as far as you can!" The chunin ordered again. "I will take the-" He was elbowed in the gut by Koen.

The girl pushed herself out of his choke-hold and dropped onto her hands and shot her legs out, knocking the chunin back into the very same tree that she was once tied up to. She barrel-rolled forward and grabbed ahold of Kijuro's sword and the blade instantly ignited in flames, because of the Uchiha clan's adeptness to fire jutsu. She heard the chunin get back up from the tree trunk.

Kijuro's eyes widened for a moment, but Koen acted first and swung around with the blade, not really aiming where it was going. A slash was heard but nothing else. It seemed as if the people present were holding their breaths. She turned around to see the chunin gushing blood from his mouth. His lifeless eyes locked with hers, the image searing into her brain. Her lips trembled. Suddenly, the chunin's head shot off, raining blood onto her face and battle armor.

The headless body collapsed onto the ground and the head landed next to it, with burn marks formed where the spinal vertebrae was supposed to be.

Koen dropped her sword and hurled the contents of her stomach onto the now headless Iwa shinobi. Tears fell from her eyes as she just realized that she took her first kill. A hand was wrapped around her shoulder. She looked to see Kijuro with his sharingan activated, but had a small reassuring smile on his face. Koen looked down to her hands to see that they were drenched in the blood of her victim.

"Ko-chan. You're sharingan is finally tri-tomoe. Good job." Kijuro said randomly. "Let's go. We have to go back to the battlefield…but the thing is, is that I have no idea where it is…"

"Idiot." Koen sniffled.

_Flashback over…_

"Whew…" Jiraiya whistled. "That's one hell of a story…"

"Tell me about it, Jira-kun." Koen smiled.

"How are faring so far?" Jiraiya asked in a caring tone. "It's not easy taking your first kill…I can still remember my first kill…"

"You told me the story already Jira-kun." Koen deadpanned. "I know what happened. Blah, blah, blah, Kaze-me'd a 'motherfucker' as you called him, blah, blah, blah, Tsunade and Orochimaru came to save your ass."

"Well it can't hurt to hear the story again!" Jiraiya replied in a childish manner.

"Oh it can Jiraiya. Believe me Jiraiya." Kijuro interrupted. "Please don't repeat the story. I think my ears will bleed if I hear it again."

"Downers." Jiraiya scowled slightly. "Anyway. Ko-chan. I was wondering, when we get back to the village, after out tour of duty in the front is over, I was hoping that you might want to go out and get a bite, and 'help' me with some…'research'. What do you say? " Jiraiya finished off with a twitch of his eyebrow that Koen caught instantly.

She is straight; she just doesn't have any shame was all. She smiled brightly at the implications, and instantly started blushing at the prospect of going on a date with Jiraiya Namikaze. She nodded fervently and completely forgot that Tsunade was above them in a branch.

'Stupid Uchiha…' Tsunade mentally growled. 'If only Jiraiya wasn't such a pervert and idiot, I would go on a date with him…he's such a caring person ya'know…' she said to herself. Her face was in a scowl as she continued to analyze the two doujutsu users below her. She huffed and looked away and locked eyes with Orochimaru's, who only sighed in response and jumped away to a different tree branch.

She sighed again. She already had a 'talk' with Orochimaru, regarding her feelings toward their white-headed teammate. Orochimaru, being Orochimaru, had no idea what 'love' and 'dating' was. All he cared about up until this point was jutsu, jutsu and well…jutsu. True to his word, all he really wanted was to learn as much jutsu as he could, so when Tsunade came to him for advice about how to handle the situation Orochimaru gave her a very blunt response.

'Tell him.' Tsunade mocked in a pseudo-Orochimaru tone. 'How about I stick my fist up your ass!' Tsunade huffed and turned to look towards the setting sun on the horizon. It was quiet for quite a while, but then the ground shook when a large explosion went off in the distance. Soon enough, the nighttime stage of the battle had commenced. More explosions lit up the night sky and the horizon. Flames lit earth around them.

Tsunade looked over with a telescope and quickly quirked up her lips. The target was finally here. She dropped down the tree to see Koen asleep on Jiraiya's shoulder. She tapped the two awake and Orochimaru jumped down from his perch on a branch. He grabbed Kamatari and Kijuro to join the team meeting.

"Ok. The convoy is here." Tsunade said. "Jiraiya, Koen, Kijuro. I want you three to use that chameleon jutsu of yours and head to the other side of the pathway. Koen, Kijuro, when they get close enough, hit them with the most powerful genjutsu you have with the tri-tomoed sharingan." The two Uchiha nodded their heads. "Jiraiya, once they are incapacitated by the genjutsu, hit the jounin and high ranking shinobi with blasts of wind." He nodded his head in response. "Kijuro, Koen, after this is done, drop the genjutsu and aid Kamatari while she takes down the guards of the cargo."

"Jiraiya, you me and Orochimaru will complete the mission and take as many of the supplies as we can. Understood?" Tsunade asked. The five shinobi nodded their heads and scattered to their positions.

The sound of squeaking wheel axels sounded around the area as explosions went off in the distance. The six genin watched the convoy continue along with no care in the world.

As according to the plan, the two Uchiha flared their sharingan and sent off a wide spread genjutsu, successfully dazing the shinobi present. The entire convoy stopped. Suddenly, a series of air blasts shot from within the forest and sent the jounin flying into Orochimaru's position, whom of which, quickly disposed of the enemy shinobi.

Then the fun began.

The genin quickly dashed out and continued with the second part of the plan.

Kijuro and Koen dropped next to Kamatari. Their doujutsu were active as they charged in to handle the genin and low ranking chunin of the convoy. The remaining defenders took out kunai, but they were met with swords and jyuken palm strikes.

Koen dodged a slash form a kunai by one of the Kumo shinobi. She went in a dolphin like evasion and slashed behind, cutting off the forearms of the shinobi. She spun with perfect flexibility on her right foot, and decapitated the shinobi. To her right, Kijuro placed three more Kumo shinobi in a sharingan induced genjutsu, leaving him with little to no challenge. He lunged forward and slashed through all three at the same time, leaving scorched chunks of flesh and bone.

To her left, Kamatari was back in her jyuken stance and muttered a few words, before launching forward at amazing speeds with her palms open to clash the Kumo shinobi. **"Two palms!"** The first two strikes, missed their mark because her two targets got twitchy, causing her to strike their throats, killing them instantly. But because of the hazed feeling the Hyuuga get when they were using the sixty-four palm technique, she didn't know. **"Four palms!"** She bashed the two targets on their chests, forcing the corpses up onto their feet. **"Eight palms!"** She focused her chakra into her finger tips and hit the carcasses in their armpits and then to the backs of their knees, knocking them back to their knees. **"Sixteen palms!"** She hit their shoulders, dislocating the bone completely. **"Thirty-two palms!"** By now, the dead Kumo shinobi, were nothing but bags filled with mush. They collapsed onto their feet. The last place for her to attack was the head. **"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"** In a flurry of hand movement and striking, all sixty-four palm attacks bashed and smashed against the dead faces of the Kumo shinobi.

Just as the final group of palm attacks hit, the heads of the shinobi, popped like balloons. Their blood sprayed over the Byakugan eyes, slightly blinding her. Kamatari was surprised to say the least. She looked over to the two Uchiha who had slightly scared looks on their faces. Kamatari's hands were drenched in blood, much like how Koen was when she killed that Iwa shinobi. The Hyuuga looked down to her two victims and realized that she desecrated two already dead shinobi.

Her chest felt heavy with guilt, but quickly filed the feelings away for a later date. There was a more important task at hand. The two remaining shinobi were frozen with fear and dropped onto their knees in front of the Konoha genin. They were shaking with fear when the pale skinned person of the group walked up to him with a bloodied katana. His snake-like eyes were menacing and horrifying to the shinobi.

"Orochimaru. You know our orders." Jiraiya said as he looked away. Everyone looked away. The two Kumo shinobi froze as sweat began to seep from every pore possible.

"Why yesss I do Jiraiya…no prisoners I believe is what Sarutobi-sensei said." Orochimaru replied with a creepy lick of his lips. He sheathed his katana and turned around with his back facing the two terrified shinobi. Orochimaru suddenly spun back around with a delirious look on his face. **"Striking snake technique!"** Snakes shot from Orochimaru's sleeves and wrapped around the two shinobi's necks and quickly snapped them. Once the deed was done, he retracted the snakes and quickly lost the smile.

He turned back to see that everyone's heads were still turned. Orochimaru sighed and kept a straight face on. "Alright. It's done." Orochimaru said in a monotonous state. He quietly walked forward and grabbed a hold of a crate filled with food and medical supplies. He left the rest of the group in silent awe.

_Five months later…_

The war was still raging, but they were finally home and didn't have to go to war yet. Jiraiya smiled to himself silently and leaned against the tree he slept against in the park. Instead of him being alone like he did a year ago, instead, he was accompanied by a black haired beauty.

She had her eyes closed as she leaned against his shoulder. Her hair was down and curly. Her two long bangs fell down to frame her face. Her face was adorned with a small smile as she slept on Jiraiya's shoulder. She wore a high collared kimono with the Uchiha crest stitched into the back and to the front. Damn Uchiha's and their pride.

It was nice and peaceful in the village, and the sun hadn't shined as bright as before. Jiraiya smiled to himself and looked up to the sky as a small cloud came and shrouded him from the sun. A small breeze came in and rustled the leaves of the tree the two were resting against. His heart beat like nothing before when he was with Koen. It wasn't the same as it was with Tsunade. Well anymore at least.

Since he and Koen started 'dating'(If you call eating out together and peeping dating then go ahead), he only spent time with Tsunade when he trained or went on missions. Most of his free time was devoted to 'research' and hanging out with Koen. But now the chunin exams were the next day, leaving Jiraiya and Koen to squeeze in as much time together before the test.

Jiraiya smiled to himself and shrugged mentally, making sure to not wake Koen from her nap. Her head started sliding off his own kimono. Jiraiya quickly caught her head and laid her down on his lap as quietly and softly as possible. He reached to the pouch he carried around next to him in the grass and pulled out a small book. He opened it and started smiling with a perverted smirk spread far across his face.

The little book was a book of hentai porn that Koen bought for him for his birthday a few months ago. He smiled again at the state of their relationship. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Both of them were doujutsu users, and they both were extreme perverts. Something that he didn't have a problem with. If anything, it made him like her even more.

An hour of reading later, Koen awoke from her nap and stared into the black eyes of the strange Namikaze. She always did wonder why he was white-haired and black eyed. She popped her neck to relieve herself of the crook in her neck. She flashed a small smile at Jiraiya and closed his book. Jiraiya smiled at her as they leaned into each other. Their lips touched  
for a while, causing electricity to pulsate throughout their bodies.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before breaking to take a quick breather. Since they got back from the front five months back, they were probably the cutest and strangest couple in all of Konoha. It was nice and pretty funny to see. They were usually seen getting forced out of the hot springs, on charges of peeping at each other. Since there was no such thing as a coed hot spring yet, they constantly peeped on each other.

They were too young to be having sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't see the menu. Jiraiya really liked what he saw. Developing tits, and a nice and healthy body. Her abs were barely visible and her muscles were perfect for a girl to have. Her legs were nice already, so he couldn't wait until puberty hit. The images of what she would look like a few years caused his nose to start bleeding.

Soon enough Koen's nose started bleeding as she was on the same thought process as Jiraiya. They started giggling at each other as blushes found their ways to their cheeks. They smiled brightly and wiped away the trails of blood from their lips and kissed each other once again. When they broke their kiss, he leaned against the tree again. Koen leaned into his developing chest muscles and smiled when she felt how hard his chest was getting.

"Ko-chan…are you excited for the chunin exams tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked. Koen nodded her head and rose off his chest and flashed a small smile.

"Of course I am!" Koen fist pumped the sky. "Why in the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason Ko-chan!" Jiraiya replied with an innocent look on his face. "No reason."

"Oh come on Jira-kuuun." Koen got closer to his face. "It's not like you to be all somber."

"Oh fine!" Jiraiya replied with a small sigh. "I'm excited; don't get me wrong, it's just…what if I fail…and hold back my team?"

The two were silent for a while. Koen gave a lopsided frown. She leaned her head back into his chest as another breeze washed over them blowing cherry blossom petals through the air in front of the couple.

"Don't worry about it Jira-kun!" Koen smiled. "You were dead last of the ACADEMY." She lightly punched her boyfriend on his shoulder. "You sir, need to get your shit together. You survived the battlefield so the exams should be a cake walk for us!"

"Easy for you to say…freaking optimists." Jiraiya sighed to himself and put his hands behind his head and let Koen lay back down in his lap. The two of them drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

**So, the whole flashback thing was for you to get aquainted wit Koen, and besides, remember what happened to Hinata? Yeah, she was kidnapped to be used a breeding stock in Kumo to make byakugan babies loyal to Kumo, so why wouldn't Iwa want an Uchiha with the Sharingan? Whateva! **

** Oh and yes, I know I didn't have their summons come out and fight and such. That stuff will happen next chapter!**

**And sorry if I sped up their relationship . I'm not really good at writing sappy stuff :/ LOL anyway**

**And don't worry, it is JiraTsunade not JiraOC sorry if you've been misled. and sorry if I spoiled anything T^T**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YALL! **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	30. Story of Jiraiya Part III

**So this chapter isn't as long as the previous because I wanted to make a break between the finals matches. So yeah xD Enjoy! And tell me how you feel about Koen! Oh and I also brought the jutsu's back into Japanese! Writing them in English just didn't suffice for me. So Yeah as it was in the first few chapters, the jutsu's will be in Japanese and the translations will be in the after chapter authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownage of the Naruto franchise **

* * *

Chapter 29: Story of Jiraiya part III

He walked calmly to the academy with Koen's fingers locked with his. The two of them had small blushes on their cheeks. Even after five months of dating, they acted like it was the first week. Behind them, Kijuro was walking with Kamatari, and next to them, Tsunade and Orochimaru were walking in silence. Since Orochimaru was socially awkward, Tsunade didn't really have anything to say to him; especially after his 'advice' on how to handle her problem with Jiraiya.

The six genin of konoha made a short journey towards the academy for the first part of the chunin exams. The critical thinking. The first part of the test was all about tactics to help a shinobi in combat or any combat mission, whether it was to attack an enemy stronghold, or to ambush an enemy. One had to know how to do such things with the utmost perfection and skill. As a shinobi of Konoha, you had a reputation to uphold, especially since the village was still at war and the demand for shinobi on the fronts were at an all-time high.

Jiraiya walked quietly with his fingers laced with Koen's. They were whispering with one another and giggled shortly after, pissing Tsunade off even more. She took a deep breath and looked away. Orochimaru was on the side with an aloof expression, not paying attention to his teammates in any way what-so-ever. Kamatari went ahead of the group to meet with some of her Hyuuga friends. Kijuro suddenly started laughing kicking Tsunade from her thought induced stupor.

He then ran off to speak with another team from a different village. Uzushiogakure from the looks of it. Tsunade wanted to speak with her probable clansmen within the team from Uzushio, but deigned against it, even though their red hair was a dead giveaway to their Uzumaki heritage. Jiraiya then took to the sky with Koen in his arms as he landed on a rooftop and allowed the breeze of the wind blow through his hair and Koen's, making the couple look pretty heroic.

Jiraiya then put her on his back and charged forward. Her long hair flittered from her kabuki bun. A large smile spread on her face as she hugged tightly to Jiraiya. Everywhere, there was a massive buildup of shinobi from Konoha and Uzushio. Jiraiya smiled softly to himself because he hoped to befriend a few of the Uzushio shinobi and learn Fuinjutsu from them. He came to the intersection that led to the academy and jumped off of the rooftop and landed with the grace of a true shinobi.

"Here we are Ko-chan." Koen relinquished her hold on Jiraiya and landed on her feet and walked at his side. Already, there were Uzushio and Konoha team entering the building with big and excited smiles on their faces. Suddenly, they were bashed in the face by the air of benevolent authority. Jiraiya looked back to see every Uzushio team drop to their knees in deep bows to the five Uzu shinobi.

Their hair was blood red, or red like a blazing flame. Their eyes were deep blue. Their faces were lean and clean. They wore standard shinobi sandals and the battle armor of their respective nation and had the clan crest on their shoulders. They had long sleeved black shirts beneath the battle armor. The strange thing was, was that in the lead of the group was an exceptionally young kunoichi with the most beautiful hair ever seen by any mortal.

On her side was a beautiful scabbard for her machete-ninjato. The end of the scabbard was bulbous like that of a machete, but the blade was thin like a standard ninjato. She had a soft smile on her face. Next to her there was a man with a moustache and a large naginata of sorts on his back. Next to him was another man with a long black sword with a pommel made from black wood. On the other side of the lead kunoichi was another girl probably the same age that wielded two tanto at her sides. One had a blue pommel while the other had a blood red pommel. She had two hair loops' that went from her forehead and went all the way around her ear lobe and ended behind her head. Her hair was red just like her companions. Next to her was a man about the same age as well, and he wielded a straight ninjato, but instead of it only having one blade, it had two blades; one stuck out like normal ninjato, while the other stuck out from the end of handle.

The blade was black with a small trail of red coming from the hilt up to the tip of the blade. The man wore mask over the lower half of his face. It was a deep navy blue. He wore battle armor with the Uzumaki clan crest on his breastplate. The damn Uzumaki's and their pride. By their authoritative aura, it was obvious who these people were. They were the Uzumaki bladesmen. The most powerful swordsmen group in all of the elemental nations. They took on the One Hundred Rounin with no casualties for crying out loud.

Kijuro walked up next to them and turned to see the Uzumaki bladesmen standing in front of him. His eyes widened when he laid eyes upon the lead kunoichi. She too looked at Kijuro with examining eyes, but looked way when she noticed that he was staring. The Bladesmen broke off, leaving the three youngest to go into the academy.

"I think I'm in love…" Kijuro sighed. "Did you see that? She was totally checking me out!"

"Shut up Kijuro-nii." Koen said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Come on."

After the little scuffle in the undisclosed nation that they were sent to a few months ago, the Kijuro, Koen and Kamatari were placed together to make a new team. After their official christening as a new team, they became extremely close to team Hiruzen. Tsunade and Orochimaru began to slowly respect the other team, but Tsunade was still secretly jealous and too stubborn to admit her feelings for her white haired teammate.

"Now that we're here, what are we going to do?" Koen asked slightly as she fixed her bangs. She stretched her arms slightly and bent back to allow her back to pop. She flashed a small smile at Jiraiya. "I'll go ahead and get with my team. I'll see you in the meeting area."

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to Tsunade and Oro-teme." Jiraiya sighed and turned around and headed for his teammates who had just made their way into the academy. Without any words to say to each other, they walked in to the meeting room after handing in their shinobi ID's. After receiving nods of approval from the proctors, they were led into the room to find that it was a classroom filled with many genin from weak shinobi villages and the rest were Uzu or Konoha.

"How much longer until the test begins?" Jiraiya asked to no one in particular.

"It should start in a while Jira-kun." Koen said with a small lopsided smile. "It's kinda boring when Kamatari is constantly talking to one of her clansmen and Kijuro is trying to find that Uzumaki bladesmen." She sighed and pulled up a seat and sat in it, with Jiraiya next to her. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Yeah. It sucks when your teammates are being prudes." Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at his teammates. "Oro-chan is being more of a brood than what he normally does!"

A vein popped on Orochimaru's forehead as the insult hit deeper than normal. He hissed and turned away instead of replying with one of his half-assed insults. Jiraiya gave Koen the 'see-what-I-mean' look. Tsunade on the other hand was a strange situation to him. At some point, he could have sworn that she started liking him, but she just didn't show it, so he just let it go as wishful thinking.

But when he started dating Koen, Tsunade drifted away. Not only as a love interest, but as a friend as well. The only time they address each other is if they were on a mission and had to give out commands to each other to make sure that they would get the most optimal result from the mission. Professional conversation aside, the two almost never conversed as they did before. All because of Jiraiya's choice to date Koen.

Jiraiya wished that he and Tsunade would talk again like friends, but she was too stuck up in her Senju pride from what he could discern. Suddenly a loud pop was heard in the front of the classroom as a large group of chunin proctors showed up. Jiraiya and the rest of the teams present perked up and stared intently at the front of the classroom.

After chaste introductions, the genin were quickly sorted by team, number and then all of that was thrown out of the proverbial window and they were given numbers to sit at, making all of the genin present sweat slightly because they weren't going to be next to their teammates and friends.

The moment they sat in at their desks, the test they had was probably thirty pages thick with at least fifty free response questions that required full and detailed explanations of such strategies and tactics for whatever the question was. Everything had to be meticulous with the planning and strategies formed to answer the questions.

There were some simple questions such as; what is the best way to hold and protect a great vantage point in a battlefield situation when you are outnumbered fifty to one, or when you are surrounded and are armed with one kunai and a handful of shuriken, what would you do? But then there some of the extremely hard problems that most didn't even know how to go about, such as; your team is wounded, all of them including yourself, are in critical condition, but your mission requires that you have to steal an important document from an enemy village, which would you rather do; save your team and risk the failure of the mission, or complete the mission as a shinobi should do?

That was only the first third of the test that Jiraiya scanned through before the actual test began.

"There are five hundred questions. You all have fifty minutes to complete the test." There was a sudden outburst from all shinobi present including Orochimaru. "A true shinobi should be able to create many different scenarios and combat strategies as quickly as possible and be able to make them as efficient as possible. War is a dangerous and surprise filled place as many of you should know." The head proctor for the test boomed, shutting down the protests. "Now. Begin!"

_Fifty five minutes later…_

Jiraiya's hand was on fire as he finally came upon his last question. As he finished writing the answer he placed his pencil down just as the timer went off. He looked around to see at least eighty percent of the chunin hopefuls still writing. He sighed in relief when he saw Kijuro asleep, Koen and Kamatari picking their nails and Tsunade yawning and Orochimaru with his arms across his chest with a bored expression. Jiraiya will never know how they finished so damn fast, but he filed that away for later reference.

"All of those who have not finished the test; fail. Get out of this classroom this instant." The proctor shouted. "A shinobi who cannot think quickly will only hinder their comrades on the battlefield."

As thought, eighty percent of the class got up and left the room leaving probably twenty teams. Half were from Konoha and the other half was from Uzushio. Jiraiya heaved a sigh of relief that it was finally over. He smiled to himself knowing that he had poured his heart and soul into those strategies and tactics based on actual combat experience and theory's that he picked up from reading up in his clans library.

The room's door opened to reveal another proctor. He nodded at the amount of shinobi and motioned for the twenty teams to follow him out of the room. After a few minutes of walking in eerie silence, they came across a large training ground surrounded by a thick chain fence that was peaked off with barbed wire and had concentrated explosive tags attached to various parts of the fence.

At the front fence, there was a small sign that had faded paint with the kanji for 'Training Grounds 44', but underneath that in graffiti stylized type of kanji was the word 'Jigoku' or in other words; Hell.

"Ignore the graffiti. It was an accidental name that was written over the training ground sign. We just don't want to erase it." The team's present sweat dropped with a deadpanned expression. "Ahem…anyway, this is the second stage of the chunin exams. This is where you will apply the battle tactics that you each created and use them in a simulated team against team battle scenario, where each team will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. The goal is to use your shinobi prowess to get the opposite scroll of yours and head to the tower in the center of the training ground with both scrolls as quickly as possible within five days." There was a heavy silence that washed over the chunin-hopefuls.

"Now, we will require that you sign these wavers that state that any deaths caused from this point onward are not at the fault of Konoha." The proctor then turned to leave. "Oh and you have a thirty minute reprise so get your strategies together."

_Thirty minutes later…_

Jiraiya activated the Kaze-me and focused his chakra harder to check out Kijuro's scroll and released his held breath in satisfaction. They had had an Earth scroll as well. The proctor then threw up a kunai that exploded in the sky signaling the start of the second stage of the exams.

Every team shot forward and quickly took to the trees. Orochimaru quickly sped through hand signs and summoned up a nest of small snakes and sent them throughout the forest with the orders to find a heaven scroll. The snakes could do whatever they wanted to the team that held the scroll. Tsunade and Jiraiya were disgusted with their teammate but said nothing.

To him, he was doing better than what they were.

_Three hours later…_

The team made a hard stop when they heard a shriek.

"It sounds like Ko-chan!" Jiraiya took off with the Kaze-me activated.

After a few minutes of running through the trees he found Koen surrounded by a group of shinobi from Konoha. They were about to kill her, but Jiraiya intervened and blasted them away with the Kaze-me and sent them flying into a tree. He front flipped off of his branch and landed next to Koen and drew out a kunai and deadpanned when he saw the Kijuro was in fact pretending to be knocked out.

"Asshole!" Koen screamed. She picked Kijuro up by his collar and growled deeply as she activated her sharingan to put him in an extremely painful genjutsu. But there was a sudden rustle within the trees that surrounded the team. All eyes activated and Orochimaru and Tsunade got into a battle stance. There was a deep silence that resided shortly afterwards.

Animals chirped and skittered around the forest, keeping the shinobi present on edge. Kijuro and Koen were watching the area with the sharingan with as much concentration as possible. It was too quiet.

_Zit!_

"Scatter!" Jiraiya shouted.

The six shinobi jumped away as a huge wave of shuriken and kunai shot from the tree line. Jiraiya sent a few well-aimed blasts of air towards the source of the attack. Koen and Kijuro landed next to Jiraiya and the three shinobi sped through hand seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" **The three shinobi shouted out the jutsu and took deep breaths before firing off the gigantic waves of fire. The three attacks combined and formed an even larger ball that took the form of a dragon. Koen and Kijuro jumped away and let Jiraiya take the reins.

**"Konbijutsu: Jindai Ryu mosu no jutsu!" **Jiraiya added more chakra to the large fire dragon. It grew to the point that it had to rise nearly fifty feet into their air like a real dragon before Jiraiya sent it down into the ground much like he would with tornadoes with the Kaze-me.

The dragon smashed into the forest and set everything ablaze. But from the resulting inferno, three logs shot from the forest and landed in front of the white haired genin. Jiraiya gritted his teeth and clenched his fights as tightly as possible. He drew some blood and sped through hand seals once more before slamming his hands onto the ground below him.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Seal matrices shot from beneath his hand and, soon enough, he was standing on top of a large red-orange toad with red markings over his body. The toad wore a yakuza-esque jacket and had a large tanto that was perfectly proportioned to its large body.

"**Finally some combat!**" The large toad shouted out. But then there was another large explosion of smoke from across the battlefield in front of him. Once the smoke cleared it came to reveal a wolf summon with a man with the hitai-ate for Kumo standing on top of its head.

"Kumo?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "It can't be!"

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Two more shouts went off and Jiraiya was joined by both Orochimaru and Tsunade whom of which were on their respective summons. Orochimaru's summons hissed when it looked at Gamabunta and Gamabunta reached for his tanto as the toad narrowed his eyes.

"**Gama-baka. It's always displeasure to see you.**" The large purple snake hissed.

"**I could always say the same to you Manda-teme.**" Gamabunta drew out his tanto.

"**Hey you two! Please! We shouldn't fight each other when we already have an opponent.**" Katsuyu said in her attempt to calm the two hot headed summons. Tsunade facepalmed when she realized that the two summons were almost exactly like her out two teammates.

"Baka's! We have to concentrate on the damned Kumo shinobi in front of us!" She shouted out to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The two nodded their heads and glared at the Kumo shinobi. Suddenly two more large explosions of smoke came out from the trees and out came two more wolves.

"Damn. Yo, Gamabunta!" Jiraiya called out to his summon. "Distract these guys so me and my team can get out of here as soon as possible!"

"**What's in it for me?!**" Gamabunta shouted back.

"I'll buy you as much sake as you could ever possibly want!" Jiraiya shouted back.

After the white-haired genin received a nod, he jumped off of Gamabunta and grabbed Koen and hopped through the trees. Tsunade and Orochimaru followed shortly after. Kamatari and Kijuro were right behind them, covering their retreat.

When they were a sufficient distance away, they stopped to take a breather, but a massive earthquake of sorts shook the forest. Jiraiya sped through hand seals and summoned a small messenger toad.

"Go tell Sarutobi-sensei that Kumo attacked us in the forest! Go! Tell him that he might need to bolster the defense of the village for a while!" Jiraiya shouted to the toad as it dispelled.

"Whew." Another earthquake shook the area. "That was…interesting to say the least." Koen said with a small smirk.

"Indeed." Tsunade said. "Anyway. What scroll did that team have?"

"Two heavens apparently." Kijuro said with a small laugh. "Whoever they were, they wanted to keep the scrolls for themselves to lower the competition."

"Good thing that we both have earth scrolls." Jiraiya said with a wry laugh as he took a heaven scroll from Kijuro's scroll holster. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

_Four days later…_

There were only three teams left in the game. Jiraiya's, Kijuro's and the bladesmen team. Strange because, Jiraiya would have thought that they would have been jounin or even kage leveled. But then again, level doesn't mean rank. There could be a genin leveled jounin and a kage leveled genin.

"Congratulations on making it to the final stage of the chunin exams." Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face. "I know that this must be anti-climactic for all of you, but now pick a number from this hat and state your name and number once everyone has their number."

"One, Katsumi Uzumaki." The beautiful redheaded girl said.

"Three, Jiraiya Namikaze." Jiraiya gave a small smile to himself.

"Oh crap. Two, Kijuro Uchiha." The Uchiha shivered slightly.

"Four, Orochimaru." The pale skinned boy grinned at Jiraiya.

"Six, Tsunade Senju." The blonde girl hoped to get paired to fight Jiraiya's girlfriend.

"Five, Koen Uchiha." Both girls smiled slightly.

"Seven, Kamatari Hyuuga." She yawned slightly.

"Eight, Gyokusho Uzumaki." The redhead with the double bladed ninjato said with a deep voice.

"Nine, Sayomi Uzumaki." The redhead with the double tanto said with a small smirk.

"You will all have a full month to recuperate, train and basically do whatever." Hiruzen said. "The exams will start in this order; Round one will consist of Katsumi vs. Kijuro, Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru and Tsunade vs. Koen. Round two will be a three way with Kamatari, Gyokusho and Sayomi. Round three will be between the winners of Katsumi and Kijuro and Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Round four will be the winners of round two and Tsunade and Koen. Then the finals will end with a match between the winners of round four and round three." Hiruzen said. "Now go. Rest and get as much training as possible."

_One month later…_

Jiraiya stood with his friends in the center of the large coliseum of sorts. People were cheering for them from the stands, and cameras were pointed at them. Jiraiya could see the Namikaze clan heads conversing with the Uchiha clan heads over something.

"Hey. It looks like my dad talking about something to yours." Kijuro whispered. "I hope they're not trash talking each other like they always do."

"I do too. We wouldn't want a doujutsu battle to erupt in the stands." Jiraiya snickered slightly. They looked to the far side of the stands and saw a large group of redheads with Uzumaki swirls on their battle armor.

"It looks like the Uzumaki clan has assembled." Jiraiya whispered to his friend.

"Indeed they have. I just hope they're here to seal your mouth shut." Tsunade interrupted with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Haha. Funny." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"She's funny." Kijuro laughed.

"Just for that, I hope you get your ass handed by the Bladesman." Jiraiya growled.

Kijuro instantly paled at the prospect. That sword looked pretty sharp. He didn't want to know what it would feel like getting a blade to go up ones asshole.

"You're wrong for that." Kijuro replied.

"Alright. Round one will begin now. Katsumi Uzumaki, Kijuro Uchiha. Stay in the center of the arena, everyone else, go to the competitor's box." The proctor called out to the people present.

"Killing is allowed. But when I say stop, you better stop." The proctor raised his hand. "Any techniques and weapons you have are allowed." He eyed the two shinobi and threw down his hand. "HAJIME!" He jumped back and landed in the kage box.

"I will end this quickly Kijuro-kun. I'd rather not hurt someone so good looking." Katsumi said with a small smile.

Kijuro froze from the statement. His face instantly heated up. But because of this, he was distracted from the hand seals the girl was speeding through.

**"Fuinjutsu: Kusari no Kami!" **She slammed her hands onto the ground causing a massive seal matrix to draw out around the trapped Uchiha. He snapped from his dream state and looked at the redhead with wide eyes.

"W-What?!" He tried to move, but then a series of golden chains shot from beneath him and wrapped around him binding him to the ground.

He could hear a long series of face palms going on through the stands. He looked to the competitor's box and could see Koen, Kamatari and Jiraiya laughing their asses off. Kijuro blushed a deep red. He was embarrassed in front of the entire village. He then turned his head to face Katsumi, but all he received was the blade of the Kaminoikari. The terrifying blade wielded by the leader of the Uzumaki Bladesmen. It was only a few centimeters from slashing open his throat.

He gulped deeply and stared into the blue eyes of the girl in front of him. She had a playful smirk on her lips. She pushed a little further to the point that the blade was rested on his throat.

"I surrender! I don't wanna die!" Kijuro screamed out in an uncharacteristic squeal. He shut his eyes tightly.

Up in the stands Kijuro's clan was laughing their butts off at the boy. Many of them face palmed before joining in on the laughter. This boy was going to become clan head one day. Hell the entire village was laughing at the Uchiha.

Katsumi gave Kijuro a small wink before canceling the jutsu. The proctor jumped down and tried his hardest to not laugh at Kijuro.

"Next match! Jiraiya Namikaze vs. Orochimaru." The proctor called out. The two overly eager shinobi jumped down to the arena and glared at each other. The proctor could feel the mirth and tension rolling off of the two. "Hajime!"

Orochimaru quickly jumped back as Jiraiya sent off a few blasts of air. Orochimaru back flipped and drew out his sword. Jiraiya saw this and sped through a couple hand seals. He took a deep breath and shot forth a ball of fire, but the snake smiled sped through his own hand seals.

**"Doton: Doryuuheki no jutsu!" ** The snake summoner regurgitated a large stream of mud. As the mud started forming the wall that the jutsu entailed, Jiraiya focused his Kaze-me, sending out a large blast of concentrated wind that gave the ball of fire a huge power-up.

Orochimaru's eyes sprang forth when he saw the fire ball increase into an inferno. In a quick thought, he sped through hand seals and drew some blood. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Jiraiya's eyes widened even more.

'Is he serious?!' Jiraiya screamed in his mind.

Once the smoke cleared it came to reveal Orochimaru on the head of a purple snake. It was as big as the arena walls. The snake shot its head down at Jiraiya as Orochimaru ran the length of its body with a katana drawn. Jiraiya took no notice of his kenjutsu specializing teammate. Jiraiya made a quick somersault to his right to dodge another strike from the snake.

When he landed on the ground he was met by the blade of Orochimaru's sword. Jiraiya leaned too far and the sword went through his throat. Everyone gasped.

Koen nearly screamed. Nearly.

Tsunade clenched the metal bars of the competitor's box.

_Poof!_

Orochimaru shot his eyes out in surprise and relief when Jiraiya disappeared. But it was short lived as Jiraiya's fist lodged itself into his cheek, sending him racketeering into the arena walls. The snake was about to retaliate, but it popped out of existence. Jiraiya sent a few well aimed blasts of wind with the Kaze-me to make sure that Orochimaru was down.

"Winner, Jiraiya Namikaze!" The proctor shouted out with glee. The people spectators squealed with excitement. The Namikaze and Uchiha looked impressed. Even the Hyuuga and Sarutobi clans looked impressed with the strategy.

"That concludes Round One." The proctor called out. "There will be a thirty minute reprise before the second round."

Jiraiya left the arena field and walked up to the competitor's box and was instantly tackled by Koen. She had a big smile on her face as she bent down to kiss him.

"You had me scared there for a moment…baka." Koen whispered into his ears.

"Like that could kill me?!" Jiraiya said in an overly loud tone.

"Actually, you would have died pretty quick from that." Tsunade said sending shivers through Jiraiya's spine.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Good luck Ko-chan." Jiraiya smiled. "You too Tsunade."

"Round Two is about to begin. May Tsunade Senju and Koen Uchiha come down to the arena?" The proctor called out. The two girls glared at each other and jumped over the side of the competitor's box and landed softly onto the arena ground. The proctor started sweating when he noticed the amount of tension between the two girls.

"You know Tsunade." Koen said. "You should be more subtle when you approach another girl's boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tsunade shouted as her face started turning red.

"Oh really?" Koen asked with a sly look on her face.

"I swear I'm going to kick your pretty little Uchiha ass!" Tsunade screamed.

"Hajime!" The proctor shunshined away instead of hoping away. He was pretty scared when he felt the chakra spike off of Tsunade.

"Take this!" Tsunade smashed down onto the arena ground sending up huge rocks and other types of debris onto the air. When she recuperated she noticed that Koen was nowhere to be found.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" **Koen took a deep breath and sent off the large ball of fire.

Tsunade jumped to the right to dodge the fireball. When Tsunade landed she sped through a few hand seals.

**"Doton: Doryuusou no jutsu!"** Spears shot from the impact crater that she formed not too long ago. Koen was still mid-air.

She quickly sped through another set of hand seals.

**"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" **Koen spit off a flurry of fire balls that collided with the flying spears, which in turn saved her from a painful end. Koen back flipped and landed on her knees a few feet away from Tsunade.

That is when the realization hit Tsunade. Koen's sharingan was acting up again.

Tsunade smiled to herself and charged forward to engage in a battle of taijutsu, knowing full well that an Uchiha's taijutsu was nothing without his or her sharingan.

She cocked her fist back and sent it forward but Koen dodged at the last second and sent a kick towards the Senju, but Tsunade anticipated this and sidestepped the attack, causing Koen to miss by a longshot. Tsunade then grabbed her spread leg and flung her towards the wall of the arena.

While being airborne, Koen grabbed onto some earth spears that protruded from the ground when they fell. She used it as a pole and spun around sending her towards Tsunade.

The blond of the two caught the kick and smashed her fist into Koen's chest, knocking her into the ground. But she then popped away to reveal a log in her place.

"Damn it!" Tsunade looked around and quickly ducked. Koen sailed above her head with her foot up. Koen spun around and slid on the ground and drew out a few kunai.

"You're quick!" Koen called out as she threw out her kunai.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she caught sight of the explosive tags attached to the handles. After being Jiraiya's teammate for a good year and few months, she could tell his handwriting when it came to seals. Those specific explosive tags were meant for paralysis.

**"Doton: Doengai no jutsu!" **Tsunade shouted as a dome of earth came out and protected her from the incoming explosive kunai. When she heard the kunai colliding with the dome she sped through another set of hand seals. **'Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu!'** She dived into the earth below but left a shadow clone pumped full of Senju chakra before going and started moving through quickly and silently. She froze when she felt the ground rumble around her.

"Oh fuck…Tsunade!" Koen screamed once the smoke cleared revealing Tsunade face down in to the dirt.

'I know that Uchiha don't have earth affinities, so this will be over quickly.' Tsunade sped to Koen's position.

_Crash!_

The proctor was about to stop the fight, but then a large blast of dust and debris shot from beneath Koen. He charged in and blasted away the residing smoke.

"Winner is…" His eyes bulged from his head. "Uchiha Koen!"

Tsunade's head was sticking from the ground without a body. She looked confused and started blinking to herself in surprise. She could have sworn that she got Koen. Tsunade looked up and gasped at the sight. Koen's sharingan was activated.

"Better luck next time princess." Koen whispered and helped Tsunade up after the proctor canceled the jutsu holding her down in the hole.

"How did you-" Tsunade was interrupted by Koen.

"I cast a genjutsu on you the entire time." Koen gave a small smile. "You thought that my sharingan wasn't activated, but in truth it was the entire time, and I already saw you using that technique before on some Kumo shinobi remember?"

Tsunade's mouth was open in an 'Oh' formation. Koen continued.

"I realized that you weren't hit by Jiraiya's explosive tags. Then I saw the hole next to the clone, Next time hide it better." Koen gave a small giggle. "Then I remembered your jutsu and placed a genjutsu on a genjutsu."

"What?" Tsunade asked as she limped into infirmary.

"You thought my eyes weren't activated, that's the first, then I made you think that I was vulnerable, that was number two." Koen said as she laid Tsunade down onto a bed. "When you first came out of the ground I read your movements almost an entire minute before it happened. I also kinda…copied the jutsu when you first used it."

"Ok." Tsunade said with a twitching eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well anyway, I used it on you in that quick moment and grabbed you instead." Koen said. "It was a lot like a kawarimi, but it was more showy and it kept you surprised for a while causing you to lose by default."

"…Damn…" Tsunade was surprised. "Oh…and another thing…"

"Don't worry Tsunade." Koen said with a small smile. "I was just being a bitch for show out there. And yes. I know about your little crush on the loveable pervert. Who the hell doesn't?"

Tsunade blushed a deep red.

"I can give you some advice though." Koen said as she sat next to Tsunade. "Next time, don't hesitate when it comes to guys."

"…"

"Because you'll never know what's going to happen…"

* * *

**So how'd you feel about the first few fights? Tell me in the reviews! Give me input! Give me ideas! And also, give me names for the other weapons used by the Uzumaki bladesmen. **

**So if you didn't get it, then**

**Katsumi Uzumki: Machete like ninjato = Kaminoikari = God's wrath**

**-Insert name here- Uzumaki: Sasue's sword of Kusanagi on steroids = Akuma Kokyuu = Demon's breath**

**-Insert name here- Uzumaki: the Naginata = Kaminotsuku = God's reach**

**Sayomi Uzumaki: The dual wielding tanto = Oninohan = Demon's halves **

**Gyukusho Uzumaki: The double bladed katana = Kaminoha = Blade of God **

**Jutsu**

**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu: You should already know this**

**Doton: Doryuuheki no jutsu: You should already know this**

**Doton: Doryuusou no jutsu: If you forgot, then it is earth release: Earth spear**

**Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu: If you forgot, then it is the hiding like a mole thing. You move underground and such.**

**Doton: Doengai no jutsu: Earth release: Earth dome. As the name entails, a dome of earth will sprout out and protect your sorry ass**

**Katon: Housenka no jutsu: You should already know this**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: You should already know this**

**Fuinjutsu: Kusari no Kami: Sealing technique: Chains of God. It is used to bind an opponent which leaves them vulnerable to any attack. Not even Orochimaru's kusanagi can cut through the chains. **

**Konbijutsu: Jindai Ryu mosu no jutsu: COmbination technique: Great Dragon Flare. It is a more powerful version of the original dragon flare because of the Kaze-me blowing a constant stream of wind into the original dragon flare. Can only work if the user is being accompanied by two Shinobi adept in fire release jutsu. i.e. Uchiha**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
